Magie blanche, magie noire et sang froid
by Haley Black
Summary: Suite des Héritiers rouge & or : Quand les enfants de nos héros débarquent au lycée de Forks, les choses dérapent... Marjorie Potter et Emilie Malefoy vont en voir de toutes les couleurs ! Peut se lire indépendamment de la 1ère histoire
1. Une idée farfelue

Salut à tous !

Me revoilà avec la suite des « Héritiers rouge et or » !

Résumé : Quand les enfants de nos héros débarquent au lycée de Forks, les choses dérapent. Marjorie Potter et Emilie Malefoy vont en voir de toutes les couleurs...

Cette histoire peut-être lue indépendamment de la première sans problèmes, puisque j'expliquerais les détails importants au fil des premiers chapitres.

Je vous remets quand même la fin de l'épilogue des héritiers rouge et or :

_« Dix sept ans avaient passé. Ron et Drago étaient des aurors réputés, et Harry avait été nommé Directeur du département des aurors. Hermione était une brillante journaliste, Ginny médicomage, et Angie était toujours professeur de DCFM à Poudlard, et directrice de la maison Gryffondor. _

_Emilie, Marjorie, Alice et Teddy avaient 17 ans, et allaient entamer leur dernière année à Poudlard. La famille s'était bien agrandie… Harry et Ginny avait eu un fils, Cédric, qui avait aujourd'hui 14 ans. Ron et Hermione aussi, et Hugo avait 15 ans, comme les jumelles d'Angie et Drago, Alexia et Luna. _

_Sirius et Maïa s'était mariés et avaient eu un fils, James qui avait le même âge que Cédric, comme Melissa Rogue, la fille de Severus et Ellie, ainsi que Lily Lupin. _

_La nouvelle génération de maraudeurs faisait fureur à Poudlard, détrônant largement leurs parents et grands parents !_

_Mais ceci est une autre aventure. Et comme leurs parents, ils auraient sans doute à affronter pas mal d'épreuves. Emilie savait très bien qui elle était, une Fée blanche, gardienne de la magie blanche. Elle avait presque plus de pouvoir que sa mère, mais elle savait que quelque part se trouvait un enfant de son âge, un enfant avec qui elle partageait le sang des Black… et qui pourtant était son total opposé… le gardien de la magie noire… Et elle savait qu'un jour, elle se retrouverait devant lui… _

_Et ce jour allait arriver. »_

**NB (pour vous et pour moi lol) : **

**- les couples de la première histoire : Angie Potter (sœur jumelle d'Harry)/Drago Malefoy … Harry/Ginny … Ron/Hermione … Remus/Dora … Sirius/Maïa (une médicomage) … Severus/Ellie (une médicomage aussi)**

**- et donc, tous ses couples ont eut un tas d'enfants : **

**Emilie Malefoy, Marjorie Potter, Alice Weasley, Teddy Lupin: 17 ans. **

**Alexia et Luna Malefoy, Hugo Weasley : 15 ans **

**Cédric Potter, James Black, Melissa Rogue, Lily Lupin : 14 ans. **

**Voilà, avec ça vous en savez assez pour suivre :)**

**Je dédicace cette histoire à Marjorie et Alice, mes supères collègues de bureau qui ont prêtées leurs prénoms à cette histoire (Emilie, c'est le mien lol). **

**Et j'espère que Mimi72 et Lily aimeront cette histoire ! :)**

**En espérant que ça vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture **

**Haley**

* * *

**1 – Une idée farfelue**

- Je continue à dire que c'est une mauvaise idée !

- Harry… essaye de comprendre enfin ! C'est leur destin ! C'est ainsi !

- Mais c'est de nos filles dont nous sommes entrain de parler, Angie !

Les jumeaux n'avaient pas beaucoup changés en 17 ans, et c'est la réflexion que se fit Minerva avant de soupirer. A 35 ans, leur caractère ne s'était vraiment pas amélioré, et le charisme qu'ils avaient acquis avec les années rendaient leurs débats encore plus animés.

La magnifique blonde planta son regard émeraude dans les yeux identiques de son frère avant de dire :

- Je sais, Harry. Mais j'ai confiance en elles, et tu devrais en faire autant ! Elles ont plus de pouvoir que nous, et tu leurs as tout appris !

- Tu es folle ! Il n'y a pas d'autres explications ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois d'accord avec cette idée stupide et que tu veuilles envoyer nos filles dans la gueule du loup !

- Oh arrête de dramatiser, tu veux !

- Que j'arrête de dramatiser ? S'exclama-t-il. Non mais c'est la meilleure ! Oh, y'a pas de doute, c'est bien toi qui as le côté Dumbledore le plus prononcé ! Tu ne te souviens pas comment tu enrageais à l'époque ? Parce qu'on ne nous disait jamais rien ! Aujourd'hui tu reproduis la même chose sur elles !

- Parce qu'aujourd'hui j'ai compris que c'était nécessaire ! Tu sais très bien qu'il ne faudra que quelques minutes à Lee pour comprendre !

- Pour les Cullen, oui ! Mais pour le reste ? Hein ? Tu as pensé au reste ?

- Carlisle les protégera.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et soupira fortement avant de répliquer :

- Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu ne le connais même pas !

Angie allait répliquer, mais le portrait d'Albus, fatigué des cris qui persistaient depuis plus d'une heure (et un peu inquiet qu'Angie finisse par en dire trop), décida d'intervenir :

- Fais-moi confiance, Harry. Carlisle veille depuis 17 ans, et tu n'as aucunes craintes à avoir pour les filles.

- De toute façon, intervint aussi Minerva, tout est déjà organisé ! Ils partiront d'ici le 1er septembre.

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois avant de dire :

- Gin me tuera quand elle l'apprendra.

Angie ne répondit pas, consciente que Drago n'allait pas non plus apprécier.

- Maintenant, reprit Minerva, vous m'excuserez. Non pas que je veuille vous mettre dehors, les enfants, mais j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à organiser.

Les jumeaux saluèrent la directrice avant de s'éclipser sans plus attendre, laissant une Minerva soulagée, dont la première idée fut de prendre une aspirine !

xxx

Angie et Harry n'avaient pas reparlés de cela durant tout le reste des vacances, et tout s'était déroulé comme d'habitude : Potter, Malefoy, Weasley, Lupin, Black et Rogue étaient toujours inséparables, et passaient leurs temps les uns chez les autres.

Le matin du 1er septembre, tous se retrouvèrent donc sur le quai de la gare King's Cross. Les enfants étaient ravis de rejoindre une fois de plus Poudlard, et surtout les quatre plus vieux, qui allaient entamer leur dernière année.

Teddy Lupin était le portrait craché de son père, bien que son côté métamorphomage se devinait par sa chevelure bleue électrique. Alice Weasley avait les yeux bleus de son père, et ses cheveux roux, ondulés, lui arrivait en bas du dos. Marjorie Potter était rousse, elle aussi, mais ces cheveux lui arrivaient aux épaules et semblaient impossible à dompter, et ses yeux était vert comme ceux de son père. Aussi belles que leurs mères, elle faisait toute deux la fierté (et l'inquiétude !) de leur père. Tout aussi belle, mais blonde comme les blés, Emilie Malefoy ne pouvait pas passer inaperçue. Les yeux du même vert que sa mère, le sourire ravageur de son père, et sa longue chevelure ondulée, la rendaient plus que mystérieuse… et très convoitée !

Alice et Teddy étaient ensemble depuis plus d'un an, mais Marjorie et Emilie, elles, étaient les deux célibataires les plus en vue de Poudlard ! Pour le grand malheur de leurs pères…

Mais les deux jeunes filles n'avaient pas que leur beauté d'enviable… non, elles étaient aussi, et surtout, les deux sorcières les plus puissantes de leur génération. Toutes deux avaient hérités de tous les pouvoirs de leurs parents, et les métrisaient déjà très bien ! Même bien mieux que leurs propres parents à leur âge ! Et elles avaient aussi, bien évidement, hérité de leur caractère de maraudeurs !

Alice, elle était bien plus sage : comme sa mère, elle était la plus douce et celle qui aimait le plus les études. Et Teddy, lui, était un parfait mélange entre ses deux parents : tantôt doux et sage, tantôt tout aussi ravagé qu'Emilie ou Marjorie.

Ses quatre là étaient inséparables, depuis toujours. Bien sur, ils adoraient leurs frères et sœur, mais un lien infaillible les liaient, eux quatre.

Et tous les quatre allaient partir pour une aventure qu'ils ne pourraient jamais oublier…

xxx

Le quai était bondé, comme toujours : les parents embrassaient leurs enfants et leur donnaient les dernières recommandations avant le départ.

- Soyez sages ! Lança Drago en embrassant ses filles.

- Et pas d'imprudence, insista Harry en serrant Marjorie contre lui.

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils et interrogea sa cousine du regard. Emilie hocha les épaules mais s'étonna elle aussi quand sa mère lui murmura à son tour :

- Aie confiance en tes pouvoirs, ma chérie. Et ne doute pas de ton cœur.

Emilie voulu demander des explications à sa mère, mais elle fut poussée avec les autres, vers le wagon, alors que le train allait partir.

- Prenez soin de vous ! Cria Harry alors que la porte du train se refermait.

Après quelques discussions, les enfants se séparèrent, et les quatre plus vieux se retrouvèrent dans un compartiment vide.

- Mon père était bizarre, lança Marjorie sans préambule.

- Ma mère aussi, répondit Emilie.

Elle leur répéta les mots de sa mère, et aussitôt Alice demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? Tu n'as encore jamais eut besoin de tes pouvoirs !

- On dirait que les choses vont changer, répliqua Emilie. Oncle Harry était très anxieux, et ma mère me cachait ses sentiments, c'est vraiment étrange !

Cela leur donna de quoi réfléchir durant le trajet, mais ils en arrivèrent tous à la même conclusion… Cette année ne serait pas comme les autres !

xxx

Arrivés à la grande salle, les quatre jeunes s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondors (bien sur !), et regardèrent sagement l'habituelle répartition de dérouler.

Dès qu'elle fut finie, Minerva se leva et demanda le silence :

- Mes chers enfants, cette année va être particulière pour certains d'entre vous. Avant de vous révéler de quoi il s'agit, je voulais juste vous précisez deux choses : tout d'abord, cette idée est celle d'Albus Dumbledore : son tableau m'en parle depuis des lustres ! Et ensuite, vos parents sont au courant, et tous d'accord…

Marjorie et Emilie se lancèrent un regard suspect mais Minerva attira à nouveau leur attention :

- Chers élèves de septième année, j'ai une grande nouvelle pour vous ! Vous n'allez pas faire votre année ici, mais dans un lycée moldu… aux Etats-Unis !

Un brouhaha s'éleva aussitôt dans la grande salle, mais la directrice demanda à nouveau le silence :

- Tout est organisé avec le directeur de ce lycée, qui a bien connu Albus. Il sait qui vous êtes, mais pour les élèves, vous ne serez que de simples moldus, venus d'une école de surdoués. Vous partagerez les cours moldus le matin et, après le déjeuner, vous aurez des cours de magie, afin de pouvoir passer vos ASPIC, tout en suivant le programme de Première de ce lycée !

Les élèves étaient stupéfaits ! Bien sur, depuis 17 ans maintenant, des matières moldues étaient enseignées à Poudlard, et ils avaient largement le niveau pour intégrer une classe moldue, mais c'était plus que surprenant !

Et Minerva en ajouta une couche :

- Vos affaires ont été réunies dans le hall, car vous partez ce soir jeunes gens ! Un bus moldu va vous emmenez à l'aéroport ! A partir de maintenant, vous n'aurez le droit de faire de la magie que lors de vos cours. La ville est ravie de vous accueillir, et ils ont rénovés une veille caserne qui vous accueillera tous, pour dormir et assister à vos cours ! Alors je vous laisse quelques minutes pour saluer vos camarades, et je vous souhaite un bon voyage mes enfants ! Les professeurs Rogue et Weasley (Fleur était devenue professeur de métamorphose), ainsi que l'auror Sirius Black, vont vous accompagner, et s'occuperont de vos cours.

Les élèves étaient encore sous le choc, mais Minerva ajouta, un sourire aux lèvres :

- N'oubliez pas, vous n'êtes que de simples moldus !

C'était sans doute cette partie là qui plaisait le moins aux jeunes sorciers, mais pourtant, toutes les septièmes années se levèrent pour rejoindre le hall du château.

xxx

- Vous allez nous manquer !

Les quatre jeunes se retournèrent pour faire face aux autres enfants de leur famille. Emilie accueillie sans hésiter ses sœurs au creux de ses bras et leur murmura :

- Soyez sage les bourriques !

Les jumelles Malefoy, Alexia et Luna, se mirent à rire avant d'embrasser leur sœur. Toutes deux à Serpentard, elle ressemblait à leur père autant physiquement que de caractère ! Et être sage, n'était pas franchement dans leur nature !

Ce n'était pas plus le cas d'Hugo Weasley ou de Cédric Potter, eux aussi câlinés par leurs grandes sœurs un peu trop protectrices. Teddy, lui, ne se faisait aucuns soucis pour sa petite sœur, Lily, douce et sage quoi qu'il arrive !

Les quatre plus vieux ordonnèrent aussi à James Black et Melissa Rogue d'être sage (même si ça aussi, c'était mission impossible), puis suivirent leur camarades dans le parc de Poudlard.

Le fait que sa mère l'évite avant le départ ne rassura pas Emilie sur ses doutes, mais c'est avec le sourire qu'elle grimpa à bord du bus moldu… et tout ce vers quoi il les amenait.

* * *

**Voilà… je sais, c'est un peu court, mais les prochains chapitres seront plus long. **

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?? Une petite review peut-être ? :)**

**A bientôt**

**Haley**


	2. Forks : pluie, moldus et vampires

**Salut !**

**Voici le chapitre deux, qui dévoile un peu où je veux vous emmener avec cette histoire :)**

**Mimi72**** : coucou ! Et oui, le premier chapitre n'en disait pas beaucoup… et c'est vrai qu'on cache toujours des choses à Harry lol ! Et cette fois, Angie a fait fort… mais tu découvriras ça plus tard… Pour l'instant, voici les Cullen ;) Et non, ça ne se passe pas après Révélation : cette fois, j'occulte totalement les livres de S. Meyer… J'espère que ça te plaira quand même ! **

**Lili62100**** : Merci ! La voici :)**

**Lul**** : et oui, c'est un petit défi pour moi de sortir de Poudlard, mais cette idée m'est venue comme ça, et j'ai laissé mon imagination faire le reste ! Merci beaucoup, et j'espère que cette histoire te plaira :)**

**Nounou**** : merci !! :)**

**Aillerose**** : lol, tu peux dire waouh autant de fois que tu veux !! Merci beaucoup :) Je suis ravie de réussir à te faire entrer dans mon imagination tordue et plus que débordante !! A très vite :)**

**Très bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que ça vous plaise :)**

**Haley**

* * *

**2 – Forks : pluie, moldu et… vampires**

Ils étaient enfin arrivés. Après un long trajet en bus, dix heures dans un avion (où la majorité des sorciers avaient été malade) et encore quelques heures de bus, ils étaient enfin arrivés à destination…

Mais quelle destination !

Forks…

La première impression des élèves à la vue du paysage qui se dessinait devant eux, fut très bien donnée par un Serpentard :

- C'est sinistre !

- Tu m'étonnes ! Répliqua son ami à ses côtés. C'est quoi ce coin paumé professeur ?

Severus soupira fortement. Il n'était pas ravi d'être là, tout comme Sirius. Mais tout deux avaient été désignés pour surveiller les élèves, et en plus de devoir supporter la bonne humeur de Fleur, ils savaient qu'ils devraient gérer la bande de morveux mécontent du trou dans lequel ils venaient de tomber !

Par les fenêtres du bus, tous pouvaient apercevoir la brume et la pluie qui recouvrait les étendues d'herbes. Les arbres étaient nombreux, tous recouvert de mousse verte, dont la pluie incessante devait favoriser le développement.

Vu la réaction de son ami, Sirius décida de répondre à sa place, se forçant à sourire :

- Nous arrivons à Forks, dans l'Etat de Washington.

- 3120 habitants et de la pluie 360 jours par ans ! Ajouta Severus sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

- Mais pourquoi on a atterrit dans ce trou ! S'exclama Emilie.

- Une brillante idée de ton arrière grand-père, répliqua Severus.

Emilie fronça le nez, mais Sirius ajouta :

- Ca n'aurait pas été malin d'atterrir dans une grande ville ! Si jamais vous dérapez, ça sera plus facile à gérer dans une petite ville perdu au milieu de nulle part.

- Mouai, répliqua Marjorie. N'empêche, on va faire quoi nous, paumés ici?

- Ce que font les jeunes d'ici ! Répondit Fleur en souriant. Oh allez, ne faites pas cette tête ! Je suis persuadée que ça va être une expérience magnifique !

Tous les élèves (ainsi que les deux hommes) levèrent les yeux au ciel. La bonne humeur de leur professeur de métamorphose était habituelle, et tous savaient qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter.

xxx

Après un rapide passage dans l'ancienne caserne (relativement bien aménagée) pour déposer leurs affaires, le bus les emmena enfin où ils étaient attendus : le fameux Lycée de Forks… là où ils allaient passer la majeure partie de leur temps, durant toute une année !

Cela n'avait rien d'un lycée, et l'image qu'ils avaient sous les yeux était bien différente du magnifique château de Poudlard : les bâtiments, en pierres rouges, étaient petits et nombreux, derrière un immense parking remplis de vieilles voitures. L'autre côté du parking donnait sur une vaste forêt, seule chose qui rassura un peu les sorciers, leur rappelant un peu Poudlard.

- C'est pire que tout, maugréa Emilie

- Oh allez, Lee, ne soit pas si négative ! Lança Alice. Allons découvrir ces lycéens !

- Al, soupira Emilie, tu sais que parfois t'es pire que ta mère !

La rouquine pouffa mais attrapa ses deux amies par le bras et les força à descendre du bus, un Teddy rieur sur leur talons.

Tous les élèves moldus étaient réunis sur l'étendue d'herbe qui séparait le parking des bâtiments, et malgré la bruine qui tombait, tous semblaient souriants.

Mais les jeunes sorciers, eux, c'est en soupirant qu'ils suivirent leurs trois guides et s'approchèrent de la foule. Dès qu'ils furent à leur hauteur, le directeur du lycée s'approcha et serra la main des trois professeurs avant de s'exclamer :

- Bienvenue à vous tous ! Nous sommes réellement ravis de vous accueillir pour cette année parmi nous ! Nos Premières sont impatientes de vous rencontrer, et pour faciliter les choses, j'ai attribué un guide à chacun de vous, chers invités ! Cette journée est spéciale, et les cours ne commenceront réellement que demain. Pour l'instant, je vous invite à rejoindre le gymnase, où un petit déjeuner vous attend. Ensuite, chaque élève pourra suivre son guide pour la journée ! Professeurs, venez avec moi, je vous en prie, je crois que nous avons un tas de choses à nous dire !

Les quatre jeunes suivirent le mouvement, mais se mirent un peu à l'abri en arrivant dans le gymnase.

- Alors, Lee ? Demanda Marjorie. Pourquoi sommes-nous là ?

- J'n'en sais rien. Je ne sens rien de bizarre, mais pour être sure il faudrait…

- Non, coupa Alice. Tu n'as pas le droit, Emilie !

- Ne sois pas rabat joie, Alice, lança Marjorie. Ils n'en sauront rien !

- Et puis il y a trop de gens pour qu'elle puisse réellement violer l'intimité des gens, ajouta Teddy.

- Je rêve ! Lança Alice. T'es de leur avis ?

Emilie et Marjorie se regardèrent en souriant, mais la première intervint quand même :

- Bon ce n'est pas le moment vous deux. Al, je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais je ne serais pas tranquille tant que je ne me serais pas assuré qu'on ne risque rien.

Alice soupira et croisa les bras sur son torse, mais ne dit plus rien.

- Ok, dit alors Emilie. Voyons voir…

Elle ouvrit son esprit et se mit à parcourir la pièce, essayant de ne pas écouter les pensées personnelles des gens. Mais soudain, son regard se posa sur un petit groupe qui se tenait à l'écart… et dès qu'elle croisa le regard du premier d'entre eux, elle sursauta et plaqua les mains sur ses oreilles avant de s'exclamer :

- Oh merde !

- Lee ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Marjorie.

Emilie ne la regarda pas, et ses trois amis suivirent son regard et détaillèrent en même temps qu'elle le petit groupe à l'écart des autres lycéens. Ils étaient magnifiques, aucuns autre mots n'auraient pu les décrire, et celui là était bien trop faible… Il y avait deux filles, l'une petite aux cheveux noirs coiffés en piques, et l'autre grande, avec une longue chevelure blonde. Un grand brun tenait la main de la blonde, et un grand blond à l'air douloureux enlaçait la petite lycéenne. Et le dernier, il était sans doute le plus mystérieux aux yeux d'Emilie : assez grand, et les cheveux en bataille couleur cuivre, lui avait un don particulier.

- Lee ? Insista Teddy

- Ils savent qui ont est. Vous voyez celui qui a les cheveux en bataille ?

Elle soupira avant de reprendre :

- Celui qui est tout à coup très intéressé par notre conversation

- Accouche, Lee ! S'impatienta Marjorie.

- Il lit dans les pensées, Joe. Quand j'ai lu en lui, j'ai entendu toutes les autres pensées en écho ! Et vu la tête qu'il a fait, je pense que lui aussi. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne peut pas bloquer sa télépathie, mais qu'il l'a maitrise très bien !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Alice.

- Parce qu'il écoute notre conversation à travers vos pensées.

xxx

De l'autre côté du gymnase, Edward Cullen sursauta. Qui pouvait bien être cette fille ? Elle lisait dans les pensées, mais pouvait bloquer son don. Et plus encore, elle pouvait fermer son esprit ! Il avait entendu ses pensées, mais là, c'était le noir complet, mais il pouvait suivre la conversation à travers les pensées de ses amis… et il n'en fut pas déçu !

Ils avaient déjà été étonnés que le directeur fasse venir des sorciers parmi eux, mais cette sorcière là n'avait rien de commun avec ses camarades, et elle avait l'air bien trop perspicace…

xxx

- T'es pas sérieuse ? Demanda Marjorie

- Si, ferme ton esprit Joe, et pense à tout ce que nous a appris ton père.

Marjorie fronça les sourcils mais obéit aussitôt, et ferma son esprit. Elle était aussi douée que son père en Occulmancie, et Emilie espérait que cela suffirait à contrer le don de ce mystérieux élève.

xxx

- Ca alors ! S'exclama soudain Edward à sa table

- Quoi ? Demanda la petite brune, Alice.

- La rousse, celle qui a les cheveux courts, elle vient de bloquer son esprit ! Je n'entends plus ses pensées non plus !

- Comment c'est possible ? Demanda Jasper, le grand blond

- Il faut aller voir Carlisle, répondit Emmett. Lui connaît bien le monde des sorciers…

- Et quelque chose me dit qu'il ne va pas être tant étonné que ça ! Répliqua Edward.

Les cinq Cullen se souvinrent alors du petit sourire de leur père, à leur départ ce matin. Il leur avait dit que la journée pourrait bien leur réserver des surprises… c'était chose faite !

xxx

Emilie et Marjorie réfléchissaient, sans lâcher les Cullen des yeux, mais le directeur les coupa dans leur concentration en reprenant la parole :

- Mes enfants, il est temps de vous faire découvrir le lycée. Sur la droite, les guides vont se réunir, ils ont tous un carton avec un nom dessus ! Chers invités, il ne vous reste plus qu'à trouver votre guide !

- Vous chercherez plus tard, murmura Teddy. Allons-y !

Les deux cousines soupirèrent mais suivirent le couple vers les élèves moldus, puis ils se séparèrent pour trouver leur « guide ».

xxx

Emilie repéra son nom sur le carton d'une jeune fille brune. Jolie et souriante, la lycéenne paru sympathique à Emilie, et elle s'avança en souriant :

- Bonjour, lança-t-elle. Je suis Emilie Malefoy.

La jeune fille perdit un instant son sourire en apercevant son hôte, mais le reprit bien vite et répondit :

- Bienvenue ! Je suis Jessica Stanley.

Elle bomba un peu le torse, faisant ressortir plus encore sa poitrine déjà bien visible, et Emilie du se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire. Elle faisait souvent cet effet là aux filles : elles étaient jalouses ! Emilie ne pu s'empêcher de lancer un regard vers Marjorie, qui était non loin d'elle, accompagné d'une petite blonde vêtue d'une mini jupe.

Les deux jeunes filles se comprirent en un regard, et ne purent s'empêcher de sourire : les filles les plus populaires de cette école n'allait pas franchement apprécier leur présence… et la matinée aura suffit à leur persuader qu'elle n'allait pas avoir le temps de s'ennuyer !

xxx

Pour le plus grand bonheur des quatre amis, ils se retrouvèrent à la même table pour manger, accompagnés d'autres élèves de Forks, et de Poudlard, et les présentations prirent presque tout le déjeuner.

Le guide de Marjorie se nommait Lauren, et la pauvre sorcière en avait déjà raz le bol ! La lycéenne était prétentieuse et sure de sa beauté, si bien que Marjorie s'était promis d'échanger son jeans contre une mini jupe, le lendemain, afin de lui rabaisser le caquet !

Emilie aussi avait mal au crane ! Jessica était superficielle, bien que pas méchante pour autant. Mais la jeune sorcière s'ennuyait profondément avec elle !

Alice avait eut plus de chance : Angela, son guide, avait l'air charmante. Petite et brune, elle était discrète, et semblait bien plus réfléchie que les deux autres. Teddy non plus, ne semblait pas se plaindre, en pleine discussion avec Ben.

A la fin du repas, les quatre sorciers purent s'éclipser, libre pendant une heure…

- C'est une vraie torture ! Soupira Marjorie en sortant vers le parking.

- A ce point ? Demanda Al.

- Oh oui ! Mais je peux t'assurer que je vais fermer le caquet de miss monde très vite !

Les trois autres pouffèrent, mais Marjorie insista :

- Arrêtez, ce n'est pas drôle ! Je vous jure elle est agaçante : elle croit tout savoir alors qu'elle est stupide, et elle me sert des « moi je » toutes les deux secondes !

- Va pourtant falloir que tu t'y fasses, rit Emilie.

Marjorie fit une grimace, mais c'est Al qui intervint :

- On va où comme ça ?

- Dans la forêt, répondit Marjorie. On sera tranquille pour parler.

xxx

Ils avancèrent un peu dans le bois, pour être cachés à la vue des autres, mais au moment où ils allaient s'arrêter, un bruit les fit sursauter. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir eut cette idée…

Devant eux, se tenait les cinq Cullen, un air étrange sur le visage, semblant tout autant surpris que les jeunes sorciers. Quelques mètres les séparaient, et tous se fixaient en silence, mais un coup de vent fit basculer la situation…

Le vent, frais et doux, traversa la chevelure blonde d'Emilie avant de venir chatouiller les narines d'Edward, dont les yeux virèrent instantanément au noir. Cette odeur… Soudain, il n'avait plus qu'une envie : faire de cette humaine son festin.

- Edward ! S'exclama sa sœur Alice.

Mais au même moment, c'est Emilie qui s'exclama aussi :

- Non mais ça n'va pas !

Elle reculait, forçant ses amis à faire de même, mais elle réalisa qu'il était réellement attiré par son sang. Alors, sans réfléchir, et d'un seul geste de la main, elle se jeta un sort.

Aussitôt, Edward sembla revenir sur terre : il la regarda étrangement et ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Qu'as-tu fait ?

- J'ai masqué l'odeur de mon sang, répliqua-t-elle.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Marjorie. Lee, qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ?

- Regarde les, Joe. La couleur de leur peau, leur beauté parfaite. Je dirais juste que leur yeux ont une drôle de couleur… ils devraient être rouge… Mais plus étrange encore, ils n'ont pas envie de nous vider de notre sang… enfin, pas tous.

- J'y crois pas, souffla Marjorie. Des vampires. Voilà pourquoi mon père faisait cette tête !

- On ne vous veut aucun mal ! S'exclama soudain la petite brune. Moi c'est Alice, nous sommes des vampires végétariens, et…

- Lui me boufferais bien, coupa Emilie en montrant Edward du doigt.

Alice jeta un regard noir vers son frère, mais répondit aussitôt :

- Il ne fera rien du tout…

- Même si j'enlève le sort que je me suis jeté ? Demanda Emilie avec un regard plein de défi.

- Non ! S'exclama alors Edward. Ne retire pas le sort…

Emilie le regarda alors avec attention et laissa son empathie prendre le dessus quelques secondes. Surprise, elle se tourna alors vers Marjorie et dit :

- Il semblerait que mon odeur soit particulière pour lui, mais il s'en veut de vouloir me bouffer. Je crois qu'il ne fera rien…

- Non, non, intervint Edward. Je... je ne ferais rien du tout !

- Oui, on a compris, répondit Marjorie. Tu ne lui feras rien si elle continue à masquer son odeur, mais je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Pourquoi pas ? Demanda Emilie

Marjorie leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre à sa cousine :

- Et si tu perds le contrôle, Lee ?

- Je ne perds jamais le contrôle ! S'insurgea-t-elle

- Ben voyons ! Répliqua Al. Miss parfaite est de retour !

Emilie senti ses joues rougir alors que les vampires souriaient discrètement.

- Elles ont raison, intervint Teddy.

- Oh tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! Maugréa Emilie. Vous voulez quoi ? Que j'enlève ce sort et qu'il me saute dessus ! Joe, je sais qu'on est forte, mais face à un vampire nous n'avons aucune chance ! Alors non, je n'enlèverais pas ce foutu sort ! Et je ne vois pas comment je pourrais perdre le contrôle de mes pouvoirs !

Joe et Al se regardèrent avant de soupirer, mais ne répliquèrent pas pour autant. Satisfaite, Emilie reprit :

- Bon, maintenant je veux savoir pourquoi on est là… Vous avez une idée ?

Là, elle s'adressait aux vampires devant elle, mais ils se regardèrent tous avant qu'Alice réponde :

- Aucune idée, avoua-t-elle. Mais quelque chose me dit que notre père doit le savoir…

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Joe

- Parce qu'il nous a promis une année qui sortirait de l'ordinaire, répondit Emmett. Je suis persuadé qu'il savait que des sorciers allaient débarquer !

- Alors on doit aller le voir, lança Al

- Non ! Répliquèrent en chœur Emilie et Marjorie.

Al fronça les sourcils, mais Emilie expliqua :

- S'il sait que nous sommes là, c'est qu'il doit avoir des contacts dans le monde sorcier. Et je mettrais ma main à couper que c'est ma mère et Harry !

- Donc, continua Joe, si on va lui parler, il dira à nos parents qu'on est au courant…

- Et alors ? Demanda Al

Les deux autres (ainsi que Teddy !) levèrent les yeux au ciel, et c'est Emilie qui répondit :

- Al, tu crois vraiment que ta mère est au courant que tu vas passer une année entière à côtoyer une bande de vampires ?

La sorcière fronça les sourcils et Emilie continua en souriant :

- J'ignore pourquoi on est là, mais ma mère et Harry, eux le savent.

- Et il sera bien plus drôle de révéler ce qu'on sait quand tous les parents seront là, termina Joe. Je me demande à quelle sauce ma mère va manger mon père !

- T'aurais pu trouver mieux comme jeu de mot ! Rit Teddy

Joe regarda un instant les vampires et se mit à rire, faisant halluciner Emmett :

- Mais vous n'avez pas du tout peur de nous ?

- Je crains que non, soupira Al. C'est deux là n'ont peur de rien…

- Et nous, on a confiance en leur instinct, ajouta Teddy.

Soudain, plus personne ne sut quoi ajouter. Sorciers et vampires se regardaient, cherchant à en comprendre le plus possible, et c'est finalement Alice qui reprit la parole :

- Je suppose qu'il est inutile de le dire, mais, notre… nature… doit…

- Rester secrète ? Proposa Emilie en souriant. Pas de problème, la notre aussi.

Les vampires se mirent à sourire (sauf Rosalie… souriait-elle parfois ? Se demanda Emilie), et Alice ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres :

- Vous êtes sœurs, toutes les trois ?

Les trois cousines se regardèrent en souriant, mais Joe se chargea des explications :

- Non, cousines. Mon père et la mère de Lee sont jumeaux, et ma mère et le père d'Al sont frère et sœur.

- Mais on ne s'est pas réellement présentés, lança Lee avec un sourire. Je suis Emilie Malefoy, et voici Marjorie Potter, Alice Weasley et Teddy Lupin. On en en dernière année dans une école de magie en Angleterre.

- Et la mère de Lee et le père de Joe sont connu dans notre monde pour avoir gagné la guerre, il y a 17 ans, expliqua Al.

Les deux autre cousines grimacèrent un peu, mais cela n'empêcha pas Edward de dire :

- Vous êtes différentes, toutes les deux.

Emilie et Marjorie se regardèrent un instant avant de sourire. La première répondit alors :

- Nos parents ont de grands pouvoirs, dont nous avons hérité. Pour faire court, je suis empathe, télépathe, télékinésiste et ma magie n'a pas de limite…

Les vampires étaient schochés, mais Marjorie en ajouta une couche :

- Ma magie est différente : j'ai besoin d'une baguette pour faire de la magie, contrairement à elle, mais comme Lee je n'ai de limite que mon imagination ! Je ne suis pas empathe, ni télépathe, mais je maitrise les pratiques magiques de protections de l'esprit encore mieux que mon père !

- C'est… impressionnant ! Lança Alice qui ne trouva pas de meilleurs mots.

- Mais vous aussi vous êtes particuliers, non ? Demanda Emilie. Vous deux.

Elle désigna Alice et Edward, et en souriant, c'est la première qui répondit :

- Nous non plus, nous nous ne sommes pas présentés ! Je suis Alice, et voici Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, et Edward. Jasper a le don le maitriser les émotions… Et moi, je vois l'avenir. D'une manière subjective, par des flash que je peux provoquer, ou subir.

- Ca doit être pratique, lança Joe, pour fuir au cas où quelqu'un découvrirait votre identité.

Alice acquiesça en souriant, mais Emilie répliqua :

- Son don à lui est encore plus efficace pour ça !

Edward la regarda un instant avant de parvenir à répondre. Cette fille n'était pas comme les autres… derrière son visage angélique et sa tignasse blonde, il voyait deux yeux vert pétillant d'intelligence et de malice, et un sourire et qu'il ne pouvait déchiffrer. Il ignorait encore ce qui était entrain de lui arriver, mais c'est en la dévorant des yeux qu'il répondit :

- J'entends les pensées. Mais moi, je ne peux pas bloquer ce pouvoir…

- Et je te plains ! Sourit Emilie. Mais j'ignorais qu'on pouvait suivre une conversation à distance, en lisant dans les pensées !

Edward sourit, comprenant le message, et il répondit sans hésiter :

- Je ne pensais pas me faire prendre, désolé.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'Al rompe le silence :

- Lee, t'es sure qu'on doit garder tout ça pour nous ?

- Oui Al. Je n'ai pas envie de voir débarquer mon père, fou d'inquiétude. Enfin, si ça ne vous dérange pas de ne rien dire à votre père, ajouta-t-elle pour les vampires.

Les Cullen se regardèrent un instant avant de sourire.

- Pas de problème ! Lança alors Emmett

- On verra bien ce que l'avenir va nous réserver, répliqua Joe en souriant.

Emilie ne voulu pas dire qu'elle avait un mauvais pressentiment quand à la suite des choses, et elle se contenta de sourire.

Au bout d'un moment, ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre le lycée, et une après midi entière avec leurs guides. Mais ni Emilie, ni Marjorie ne cessèrent de penser aux cachoteries de leurs parents.

* * *

**Et vous, vous voulez savoir ce que l'avenir leur réserve ?? **

**La suite bientôt ! **

**Haley**

**(Et pensez aux reviews… Please !! :D)**


	3. Orgueil et préjugés

**Coucou ! **

**Voici le chapitre 3… **

**Mimi72**** : merci !! Je suis contente que tu ne sois finalement pas déçue que je ne suive pas les livres Twilight. Je voulais faire quelque chose de différent de mon autre crossover, et comme tu l'a vu, ça n'a rien à voir ! Pour les Quileutes, je ne sais pas encore… Je n'ai écrit que 10 chapitre de cette histoire, et nul ne sait où peut m'entrainer mon imagination ! Mais pour Edward et Emilie, je ne dirais rien du tout lol ! Je te laisse découvrir… et j'espère que ça te plaira ! Bisous ;)**

**Emily**** : coucou ! Ravie de te voir sur une autre de mes histoire et merci beaucoup :D Bisous !**

**Nounou**** : merci !! **

**Lul**** : lol ! J'adore ta reviews ! Pour les cousines, ce n'est que le début… et j'ai été méchante ? Hum… je continue alors lol ! Et ne te calme pas ! J'adore ;))**

**Mouldidy**** : Merci beaucoup ! Le style de cette histoire est bien différent de la première : j'ai beaucoup écrit depuis, et je pense (j'espère !!) m'être un peu améliorée… Emilie ? Hum, oui, oui un très joli prénom ! Lol ! C'est un délire entre ma copine Marjorie et moi… Mais tu ne t'appelles pas Emilie aussi quand même ? :D**

**En espérant que ça vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

**Haley**

* * *

**3 – Orgueil et préjugés**

L'après midi avait passé assez vite, et la première nuit à Forks avait été bien plus agréable que le pensaient les jeunes sorciers. Ils avaient pu passer la soirée entre eux (les quatre maisons s'entendaient à merveille depuis 17 ans maintenant !), à parler de magie, et c'est avec le sourire qu'ils allèrent tous affronter leur première journée de cours moldus.

Marjorie avait tenu parole, et avait décidé de faire taire la si prétentieuse Lauren : sa jupe en jeans était si courte qu'elle ne pouvait pas se baisser, et son décolleté donnait une vue généreuse sur sa poitrine. En plus, elle avait maquillé ses yeux en noir, et enfilé des bottes à hauts talons noir. Elle était ultra sexy !

- Joe, t'abuses un peu quand même ! Lança Emilie en découvrant sa cousine.

- C'est l'effet recherché. Je veux faire taire cette bécasse, et le grand brun que j'ai croisé hier tombera peut-être sous le charme !

- Joe ! Réprimanda Al. Nous ne sommes là que depuis hier et déjà…

- Je déconne, coupa Marjorie en riant. Arrête de stresser, maman poule !

Teddy et Emilie pouffèrent, mais Marjorie se fit un plaisir d'ajouter :

- Tu devrais faire comme moi, Lee chérie ! Ca évitera à Edward d'essayer de deviner ce qui se cache sous ton jeans !

Lee leva les yeux au ciel. Joe l'avait charriée toute la soirée sur le regard d'Edward, et elle n'avait plus envie de se défendre. Elle ne voyait pas comment Joe avait pu voir en lui autre chose que son envie de la vider de son sang… mais Joe avait insisté toute la soirée, persuadée qu'elle avait tapé dans l'œil d'un vampire ! Lee, elle, n'y croyait pas un instant. Il avait juste envie de son sang ! Et même si Alice lui avait fait très bonne impression, elle s'était promit de faire attention à Edward.

Alors aucunes des paroles de sa chère cousine n'eurent d'effet, et c'est en jeans qu'elle monta dans le bus qui devait les mener au lycée.

xxx

Arrivée sur le parking, Emilie ne put s'empêcher de grimacer une nouvelle fois. Cet endroit n'était pas franchement accueillant, surtout comparé à la beauté du Château de Poudlard, et comme la veille, une fine pluie tombait sur ce paysage déjà déprimant.

Joe regretta un instant sa tenue, mais le rire moqueur de ses cousines près d'elle la dissuada de faire tout commentaire. Marjorie aimait parfois en faire trop, pour montrer de quoi elle était capable, mais aujourd'hui, elle aurait mieux fait de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de ça. Elle avait froid ! Mais c'est surtout en regardant Emilie qu'elle comprit que la subtilité avait autant d'effet ! Sa cousine portait un jeans moulant clair, avec des escarpins pointus à talons, un pull cintré en cachemire blanc, et par-dessus, un long gilet en laine blanc lui aussi. Ses longs cheveux blonds suivaient le rythme du vent, et sa démarche féline lui donnait l'air de flotter sur un nuage, alors que son maquillage discret et son sourire malfoyen la faisait ressembler à un ange.

- Arrêtes, tu vas me faire rougir ma chérie ! Lança soudain Emilie en riant.

Marjorie leva les yeux au ciel, mais soupira :

- Je crois bien que t'as raison, j'ai du y aller un peu fort.

Emilie pouffa mais face à la mine dépitée de sa cousine, elle ajouta :

- On a le temps de passer aux toilettes avant le premier cours, viens je vais t'arranger ça !

Joe remercia sa cousine d'un regard, et toute deux partirent en courant après avoir salué Al et Teddy.

En un claquement de doigts, la mini jupe de Marjorie devint un jeans slim, qu'elle glissa dans ses bottes, et la jeune sorcière fut stupéfaite que ce seul détail suffise à rendre sa tenue tout à fait convenable. Elle avait maintenant presque autant de classe qu'Emilie, et elle en était bien plus satisfaite !

- Prête pour ton premier cours ? Demanda Emilie.

- Je crois que oui. Ça devrait aller, j'ai espagnol. Et toi ?

- Sciences appliquées ! Je suis sure que ça va être passionnant !

Marjorie leva les yeux au ciel face à l'enthousiasme de sa cousine. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment Emilie pouvait tellement aimer apprendre certaines choses, alors qu'elle était aussi la première partante pour sécher un cours barbant ! Mais c'est en souriant qu'elle lança :

- Alors allons-y !

xxx

Elles se séparèrent dans le couloir, et Marjorie découvrit avec un sourire qu'elle partageait son cours d'Espagnol avec Alice Cullen.

- Bonjour ! Lança Alice avec un sourire

La majorité des élèves moldus semblaient stupéfaits qu'Alice s'adresse à quelqu'un d'autre qu'un des membres de sa famille, mais Marjorie lui rendit son bonjour avec un sourire, et accepta sans hésiter la place qu'Alice désignait à ses côtés.

Installées au fond de la classe, elles purent discuter de tout et de rien pendant une bonne partie du cours, mais soudain Alice sursauta.

- Ca va ? Demanda Joe

- Heu… oui, oui, ça va…

Marjorie fronça les sourcils et, se rappelant de leur conversation d'hier, elle demanda en murmurant :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

Alice regarda la jeune sorcière en hésitant avant de chuchoter :

- Je ne suis pas sure que ça te plaise…

- Dis toujours.

Alice soupira, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi… ça faisait si longtemps qu'ils attendaient ça !

xxx

Emilie avait trouvé sans mal sa salle de classe, mais elle était arrivée juste à temps. Tous les élèves étaient déjà installés en classe, et le professeur moldu l'envoya s'asseoir à la seule place libre… à côté d'Edward Cullen !

- Bonjour, murmura-t-il alors qu'elle s'installait.

- Salut ! Répondit-elle sans sourire.

Elle ne pouvait oublier ce qu'elle avait ressenti la première fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face. Il n'avait eu que son sang pour obsession, et cela lui donnait encore des frissons. Elle était habituée à ce que les garçons ne s'attardent que sur son physique, mais sur son sang… ! C'était malsain ! Il était un danger pour elle, et pourtant elle se tenait là, à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle qui avait appris à se protéger de tout mal depuis sa plus jeune enfance, elle partageait une paillasse avec un vampire assoiffé de son sang !

- Je suis désolé, dit-il. Pour hier… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

- Un petit creux, peut-être ?

Il soupira en fermant les yeux un instant, avant de répondre si bas qu'elle dut s'arrêter de respirer pour entendre ses paroles :

- Je chasse des animaux depuis plus de 80 ans… j'ignore ce qui m'a pris…

Son empathie permettait à Emilie de savoir qu'il était honnête, et réellement gêné de ce qui s'était passé la veille, alors elle ne put s'empêcher de murmurer à son tour :

- Oublions ça. Je tâcherais seulement de ne pas perdre le contrôle…

Elle lui sourit sincèrement, et quand il lui rendit un sourire magnifique, elle du en appeler à tout son contrôle pour ne pas ouvrir son esprit et découvrir à quoi il pouvait penser à cet instant.

Et de son côté, Edward maudissait la protection de son esprit à elle. Mais alors qu'elle accorda son attention au professeur, lui passa tout le cours à la regarder. Il la trouvait magnifique, mais plus que tout c'était ses yeux qui l'attiraient. On pouvait y lire tant de choses que s'en était fascinant pour lui ! Il voulait découvrir la signification de chacune des étincelles qui brillaient dans ses yeux émeraude, même s'il n'était pas encore conscient de la raison de cette fascination…

Bien sûr, Emilie sentit son regard ambré sur elle pendant tout le cours… mais elle fit mine de rien. Il avait beau être honnêtement désolé, il n'en restait pas moins dangereux. Et en digne Malefoy, elle avait un instinct de survie ultra développé !

Mais en digne Potter, elle était aussi bien trop butée, ne voyant que ce qu'elle voulait bien voir. Etait-ce vraiment son instinct de survie qui lui hurlait de fuir ? Ou la protection qu'elle avait érigée autour de son cœur ? Cette question, elle ne se la posait pas. Tout comme elle refusait d'admettre qu'il était sans doute le plus bel homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, et que son cœur battait un peu trop vite.

Elle ne le réalisait pas encore… mais lui, pouvait entendre les battements irrégulier de son cœur et, alors qu'elle regardait ailleurs, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Ils passèrent le cours en silence, mais Edward suivit Emilie hors de la classe, et l'accompagna dans les couloirs :

- Alors, comment trouves-tu Forks ?

Elle le regarda étrangement mais répondit quand même :

- Pour être honnête, c'est déprimant.

- Tu n'aimes pas la pluie ?

- Je n'aime pas les coins paumé où je ne peux pas être moi-même.

Emilie regretta sa phrase aussitôt qu'elle l'eut prononcée, consciente qu'il ne pouvait jamais être lui même en public.

- Je comprends, dit-il en souriant tristement.

- Je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas…

- Ce n'est rien…

- _Je suis maladroite_, coupa-t-elle en pensée. _Mais pour ma défense, je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler avec un vampire !_

- Comment… commença-t-il

- _Je peux te parler en pensées, et quand mon esprit est fermé je peux quand même entendre les pensées qui me sont directement adressées. C'est pratique pour parler de sujet… secrets. _

- _Tu… tu m'entends ?_ Tenta Edward en pensée

- _Oui !_

- _C'est incroyable !_

- _Je sais…_

- Hey Emilie ! Salut !

La jeune sorcière sursauta avant de se retourner pour découvrir Jessica et Lauren, accompagnées de deux garçons.

- Salut ! Lança le premier. Moi c'est Mike !

- Et moi, Tyler. Bienvenue à Forks Emilie !

- Merci, répondit-elle perplexe.

- Tu manges avec nous ? Demanda Jessica. Angela est partie chercher tes amis avec Alice.

Inconsciemment, Emilie se tourna à nouveau vers Edward, et ce dernier lui sourit avant de penser :

- _Bon appétit, Lee… et bon courage ! _

Emilie sentit un drôle de sentiment l'envahir avant qu'il ne tourne les talons et disparaisse dans le couloir (seuls ses proches l'appelaient Lee…), mais Mike lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées en lançant :

- Alors, tu nous accompagnes ?

- Heu… Oui, oui… merci.

Avec un sourire forcé, Emilie suivit les jeunes lycéens jusqu'à la cafétéria où ses amis étaient déjà installés avec Angela, Ben et d'autres élèves (moldus et sorciers).

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Emilie pour sentir que Marjorie était troublée, mais sa cousine évita délibérément son regard et engagea la conversation avec Al.

Mais très vite, Mike et Tyler commencèrent à poser un tas de question à Lee et Joe, les draguant délibérément sous l'œil jaloux de Jessica et Lauren, et le repas prit des tournures de supplice pour les deux cousines. Ils leurs lançaient des œillades, les complimentaient et cherchaient à apprendre un tas de détails, que bien sûr, elles ne voulaient pas dévoiler… Mais ils étaient lourds ! Très lourds !

- _Si on se roulait une pelle, là maintenant, tu crois qu'ils arrêteraient leur cinéma ?_ Pensa Joe en soupirant fortement.

- _J'en doute ! _Répondit Lee._ Ça risquerait de leur donner des idées bien pires !_

Les deux cousines se regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire. Heureusement pour elles, Mike venait de raconter une blague, et il parut très fier de les voir rire toutes les deux !

xxx

- Pourquoi tu grognes ? Demanda Jasper à la table des Cullen, un peu plus loin.

Edward sursauta, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'il avait laissé échapper un grognement. Il avait eut envie de rire quand il avait entendu les répliques pensées des cousines, mais les pensées des garçons de leur table le répugnait ! Ils ne voyaient que la beauté des deux filles, et leur attitude était à la limite de l'insulte pour elles ! Mais plus encore, ce qui le mettait en rogne, était d'entendre les pensées de sa sœur, Rosalie.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'ils lui trouvent ! Cracha-t-elle.

Les Cullen se connaissaient depuis assez longtemps pour se connaître par cœur, et Edward était bien le seul à ne pas avoir compris ce qui le fascinait tellement chez Emilie. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de répliquer :

- C'est incroyable d'être de si mauvaise foi ! Je sais combien tu es jalouse, Rose ! Je n'entends que ton orgueil dans ta tête ! Tu es jalouse qu'une humaine puisse être plus belle que toi ! Et elle l'est, je te l'assure !

- Ce n'est qu'une misérable humaine ! Répondit-elle, méprisante. Sa beauté se fanera bien vite !

A ce moment précis, Alice commit une erreur, en repensant à la vision qu'elle avait eut un peu plus tôt, pendant son cours d'espagnol… et aussitôt, Edward sursauta avant de s'exclamer :

- Non ! Non Alice, arrête.

- Je n'y peux rien, Edward. C'est ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure.

- Non ! Jamais ça ne finira comme ça !

Avec colère, il se leva de table et quitta la cantine pour aller se réfugier dans sa voiture. Que lui arrivait-il ? Que voulait dire cette vision ? Et comment cette fille pouvait avoir remis en cause sa perception même de la vie, en seulement une heure ?

xxx

Le repas enfin finit, les sorciers avaient une petite demi heure de libre avant de reprendre le bus qui les ramenait à la caserne pour leurs cours de magie de l'après midi, et Marjorie en profita pour attirer ses trois amis vers la forêt.

Avant même qu'elle se mette à parler, Emilie demanda :

- Tu vas nous dire ce qui te tracasse ?

Marjorie soupira avant de répondre :

- Je ne sais pas si je le dois… mais on s'est promis de tout se dire alors…

- Quoi Joe ? Insista Emilie

- J'étais avec Alice Cullen en cours d'espagnol, et elle a eu une vision. Elle t'as vu en vampire.

Emilie cessa de respirer un instant, tentant d'assimiler ce que Marjorie venait de dire, et c'est Al qui réagit en premier :

- C'n'est pas sérieux !

- Al, souffla Emilie. Calme toi, ce n'est… qu'une vision. Le futur change à chaque secondes et… et je ne vois pas pourquoi je me retrouverais transformée !

- Peut-être par ce qu'il est tombé amoureux de toi ! Répliqua Marjorie.

- En une journée ? Lança Emilie avec un sourire moqueur. Arrête, Joe ! Tu ne crois pas plus que moi au coup de foudre !

- Sers-toi de ton empathie au lieu de te voiler la face, Lee. Et puis, il n'a rien à voir avec les crétins qui te courent après d'habitude !

Les deux cousines s'affrontèrent du même regard vert émeraude pendant un moment, avant qu'Emilie réponde :

- Ce n'est qu'une vision, et je ne suis pas suicidaire. C'est un vampire, Joe, un vampire attiré par mon sang. Je ne me voile pas la face.

Tentant de cacher son malaise, Emilie tourna les talons et quitta la forêt en laissant ses amis derrière elle. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, et elle avait grandement besoin d'un bon cours de DCFM pour se changer les idées !

Mais Marjorie ne voyait pas les choses comme ça. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir sa cousine se défiler devant une conversation, et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui courir après…

* * *

**Hum désolée… et oui, je m'arrête là ! Mais la suite arrivera bientôt, bizz ;D**


	4. Trouble

**Coucou ;D**

**Voici la suite de cette histoire… **

**Mimi72**** : merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai qu'elle en a du caractère Joe, et elle va bien en user… quand à Emilie, tu vas en apprendre un peu plus dans ce chapitre… et j'espère que ça te plaira ! (Non… désolée, je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi tu ne reçoit pas les alertes…). Bizzz ;)**

**Nounou**** : merci beaucoup ;D**

**Lul**** : lol, c'est vrai, heureusement que la magie est là lol ! Mais Joe n'a pas fini de faire des siennes… ;)**

**Lily**** : je suis contente de te voir finalement sur cette histoire qui, comme tu as pu le remarquer, est très différente de la première… Merci beaucoup pour tes gentils compliments, et j'espère vraiment que ça te plait ! Bisous ;)**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Haley**

* * *

**4 – Trouble **

- Lee ! Cria Marjorie en courant derrière sa cousine.

Emilie avait un peu d'avance, et elle avançait d'un pas décidé vers le bus qui attendait sur le parking du lycée. Il ne partait pas avant 15 bonnes minutes, mais Emilie voulait seulement aller s'y planquer un peu, et surtout éviter la conversation que risquait de déclencher Marjorie.

- Emilie !

Bien sur, elle l'avait entendu… mais elle pressa encore le pas sans se retourner.

- Emilie Lina Malefoy ! Tu vas t'arrêter oui !

Cette fois, Joe avait crié si fort que sa cousine se figea, tout en prenant conscience que la plupart des élèves les dévisageaient. Emilie soupira en fermant les yeux, et il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Marjorie pour arriver à sa hauteur.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?

- C'n'est pas le moment, Joe.

- Oh si ! Je veux savoir pourquoi tu le prends comme ça !

Emilie soupira avant de répéter :

- Ce n'est pas le moment.

Marjorie foudroya sa cousine du regard, mécontente, mais Emilie prit un air sévère pour ajouter :

- Tout le monde nous regarde ! Et nous écoute !

A ce moment, beaucoup des lycéens qui étaient près d'elle reprirent leurs occupations, et si Marjorie soupira fortement, elle ne perdit pas le nord pour longtemps.

- _Je n'ai pas besoin de parler pour que tu m'entendes, Malefoy. Alors maintenant je veux savoir pourquoi tu prends ça comme ça ! C'n'est pas le premier à tomber sous ton charme, et d'habitude ça te fait marrer ! _

- _Arrête ! Là aussi on nous entend Potter ! Et puis lâche moi avec ça, je t'ai dit que c'n'était pas le moment !_

Emilie tourna le dos aussitôt, alors que Marjorie tournait la tête pour découvrir les Cullen non loin d'eux, et surtout Edward, une drôle d'expression sur le visage. Joe soupira et regarda sa cousine monter dans le bus sans rien dire… Pour l'instant !

xxx

De son côté, Edward ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle l'avait royalement ignoré pendant la plus grande partie de leur cours, et ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlés ensuite… mais elle semblait troublée. Vraiment très troublée. Il l'avait vu sortir de la forêt en courant presque, le regard dans le vide et le cœur tremblant, et il avait très vite compris qu'il était question de lui… en un sens en tout cas. Mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle semblait complètement déconnectée de la réalité, et pas une seconde il ne se douta que Marjorie avait partagé le cours d'espagnol d'Alice…

Il resta fixé sur le bus jusqu'à son départ, se demandant à quoi pouvait penser la tête blonde qu'il devinait derrière les vitres embuées du bus.

xxx

Emilie ne savait pas quoi penser. Vampire… Elle, finir vampire ! Comment Marjorie ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre que ce puisse être un choc ? Foutu côté Potter ! Elle savait qu'ils étaient « gentils » alors elle ne se posait pas plus de questions, ça lui allait comme ça ! Oui, mais Emilie, elle, était une Malefoy ! Et elle savait avant tout se préserver, malgré son caractère bien trempé. Et cette vision était un sacré choc pour elle ! Pourtant, quand les élèves commencèrent à monter dans le bus, elle chassa ses pensées et claqua un sourire made in Malefoy sur son visage d'ange.

Elle n'avait laissé aucunes chances à Marjorie ou Alice de lui parler, mais après leur derniers cours, Joe l'attrapa par le col et l'emmena de force dans une pièce vide, Alice sur les talons.

- Moi je vous laisse, lança Teddy avant qu'Emilie se mette à hurler.

Joe haussa juste les épaules avant de fermer la porte et d'insonoriser la pièce. Puis elle se tourna vers sa cousine et lança :

- Maintenant, c'est le moment ?

- Non…

- Lee !

xxx

Teddy soupira en sortant de la caserne. Les filles en avaient pour des heures à débattre de leurs idées respectives, et il ne voulait pas endurer ça ! Il avait bien assez donné pendant 17 ans, alors quand il pouvait s'éclipser (avant d'être pris à partit ! Sinon, c'était foutu…), il n'hésitait pas !

Il sourit en arrivant dans la cours arrière du bâtiment. Il avait du mal à croire que le proviseur de ce lycée puisse avoir tout prévu ainsi, mais cette cours menait directement dans la forêt… parfait pour aller faire un petit tour… sur un balai !

Il vérifia qu'il avait son livre en poche, puis rendit sa taille d'origine à son balai avant de s'élancer à fond dans la profondeur de la forêt.

Il vola un moment, s'enfonçant dans les bois pour être sur de ne croiser personne. Avec surprise, il découvrit de nombreuses clairières cachées aux fonds des bois. Tantôt fleuries, tantôt caverneuses, c'était à chaque fois des endroits magnifiques. Et quand l'une de ses clairières lui fit découvrir les falaises à pic, et l'océan à perte de vue, il ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter. Cet endroit était tout simplement parfait pour dévorer un bon roman !

Souriant, il se félicita à nouveau d'avoir laissé les filles, avant de s'asseoir contre un rocher et d'ouvrir son livre…

Mais au bout de seulement quelques minutes, une apparition soudaine dans la clairière le fit sursauter, et il porta la main à son cœur avant de reconnaître l'intrus et de s'exclamer :

- Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs !

- Désolé, répondit Edward en s'approchant. Toi aussi tu m'as surpris… tu sais que ce n'est pas une très bonne idée de t'enfoncer autant dans les bois ?

- Oh ! Réalisa soudain Teddy. Votre terrain de chasse ?

Edward hocha seulement la tête, avec un regard triste, avant de s'asseoir en face de Teddy. Ce dernier, surpris au début, réalisa alors autre chose : Marjorie avait sans doute raison…

- Tu n'étais pas entrain de chasser, n'est ce pas ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Non, je courrais seulement, pour essayer de vider mon esprit.

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'avoir marché !

Edward sourit malgré lui avant de répondre :

- Non, c'est vrai.

- Et de quoi voulais-tu vider ton esprit ?

Edward le regarda étrangement et Teddy sourit avant de reprendre :

- Ho, ce ne sont peut-être pas mes affaires, mais puisque tu t'es installé là…

Ebahi, Edward ne put que répondre :

- Je n'ai jamais rencontré des humains comme vous !

Teddy pouffa avant de répondre sérieusement :

- Nous ne sommes pas des humains ordinaires, tu sais.

- Oui, j'ai bien remarqué, mais…

Edward hésita un instant, mais se décida finalement à vider son sac :

- Pourquoi Emilie avait l'air si… contrariée, tout à l'heure ?

Teddy sembla soudain gêné, alors Edward ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

- Elle a été assez froide avec moi ce matin, ce qui ne me choque pas forcement vu ce que je suis… mais tout à l'heure j'ai entendu sa dispute avec Marjorie.

- Je vois. Et qu'as-tu entendu ?

Edward comprenait que Teddy ne voulait pas trop en dire, mais il n'hésita pas à l'amener sur le sujet qui le troublait :

- Marjorie as dit un truc du style « ce n'est pas le premier qui tombe sous ton charme, et d'habitude ça te fait marrer »

- Tiens, j'me demande bien de qui elle pouvait parler !

- J'n'arrive pas à y croire… je ne me suis jamais autant fait vanné dans la même journée ! Et par des humains !

- Désolé, répondit Ted face au regard triste d'Edward. Mais j'avoue que je suis de l'avis de Joe…

- C'est-à-dire ?

Teddy respira profondément tout en cherchant ses mots (pour ne pas trop en dire !), puis s'expliqua :

- Disons qu'elle croit au coup de foudre, contrairement à Lee.

- Mais Emilie la mal pris, c'est ça ?... Remarque je comprends, vu ce que je suis…

Il n'y avait nul besoin d'être empathe pour comprendre qu'Edward détestait sa nature, et Teddy se senti obligé d'ajouter :

- Je doute que ta nature soit le problème, enfin par réellement. Tu sais, Lee est empathe depuis toujours et toute sa vie elle a du apprendre à supporter les sentiments des autres. Oui, d'habitude elle rit des mecs qui lui courent après parce qu'ils ne voient qu'une Barbie et qu'ils n'imaginent pas un instant la profondeur de l'esprit qui se cache sous ses boucles blondes… Mais toi, ce n'est pas une Barbie que tu as vu, mais un repas !

- Je vois…

- Non, Edward, tu ne vois pas. J'ignore pourquoi je te dis ça, et je te préviens tout de suite que je nierais haut et fort avoir eut cette conversation avec toi !

Edward esquissa un sourire et Teddy continua :

- Au fil des années, Lee a appris à barricader son cœur, pour ne pas subir les sentiments des autres. Elle est drôle, fantasque et exubérante avec nous, mais face au monde extérieur, elle est une véritable Malefoy : fière, digne et méfiante. Contrairement à Joe, qui est une « fonce dans le tas », Lee à un instinct de conservation très développé ! Et…

- Je suis un vampire.

- Pire que ça : tu es un vampire assoiffé de son sang, Edward. Tu es sans doute le pire danger qu'elle n'ait jamais croisé ! Et entendre Joe affirmer que tu es attiré par elle doit être assez dur à avaler ! Surtout que…

- Que quoi ?

- Harg… je ferais mieux de me taire, mais maintenant que j'ai commencé…

Edward le regardait avec intérêt et Teddy ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de reprendre :

- Je connais les filles depuis toujours, et même si je n'ai pas la prétention de savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête de Lee, je sais une chose : si Joe l'a énervée avec ça, c'est que ça touche Lee… d'une façon où d'une autre ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer le nombre de garçons qu'elle a pu rembarrer avec le sourire depuis son entrée à Poudlard ! Et pas que des enfants de cœur, tu peux me croire !

- Tu crois que…

- J'en sais rien, coupa Teddy. Mais toi, que ressens-tu pour elle ?

Mouché, Edward se mordit la lèvre avant de se décider à répondre :

- Je… je ne sais pas réellement. Mais j'ai envi de savoir qui elle est, et ce que veulent dire les multiples étincelles qui brillent au fond de ses yeux…

- Ouai… et ben je crois que c'est clair. Potter est plus perspicace que Malefoy ! C'est ce qu'on appelle un coup de foudre, chez nous !

- Alors elle l'a senti c'est ça ?

- Ca, je l'ignore. Elle ne peut pas bloquer son empathie, mais elle est plutôt douée pour faire l'autruche… et voir que ce qu'elle a envie de voir !

Edward soupira avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains et de lancer :

- Je suis encore plus paumé que tout à l'heure… jamais encore je n'avais été attiré ainsi par une femme, vampire ou humaine… et jamais je n'aurais cru ça possible ! Mais… depuis hier, je ne cesse de penser à elle, et de me demander à quoi elle peut bien penser ! J'ai envi de sauter à la gorge de tous ses lycéens bourrés d'hormones et de préjugés et… et plus que jamais je … je voudrais être humain.

Teddy ne répondit pas tout de suite : il était conscient du malaise d'Edward, mais il ne pouvait pas tout lui dire (surtout à cause de la fameuse vision d'Alice…). Pourtant, il avait envi de l'encourager. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais quelque chose lui disait que le futur d'Emilie allait prendre des tournures que nul ne pouvait encore imaginer…

- Tu ne peux pas changer ta nature, et elle est bien placée pour savoir ça. Elle n'est pas une sorcière, mais une Fée, et si quelqu'un peu comprendre tes différences, c'est bien elle…

- Une Fée ?

- Oui, sourit Teddy. Une Fée, gardienne de la magie ancestrale. Elle n'appartient ni au monde des humains, ni à celui des sorciers. Elle est au dessus de tout ça, et jusqu'à aujourd'hui j'étais persuadé que personne ne pourrait réellement la comprendre…

Edward sourit doucement au message que lui passait Teddy, mais il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Mais sa mère est une Fée elle aussi, non ? Et elle a bien épousé un sorcier !

Ce fut au tour de Teddy de sourire, avant de répondre :

- L'histoire et longue et compliquée, mais pour faire court, Drago, le père de Lee, n'est pas vraiment un sorcier ordinaire. Il a grandit dans une famille de mangemorts, des sorciers très mauvais, et il n'a commencé à vivre qu'à l'âge de 16 ans, quand il a fuit de chez lui. Et puis Angie, la mère de Lee, n'a obtenu ses pouvoirs de Fée qu'à 16 ans, alors que Lee vit avec depuis toujours. Et toi, tu sais ce que ça signifie d'entendre l'intimité des gens, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui, sourit-il. Je sais ce que c'est…

Edward inspira une grosse bouffée d'air (pour se donner du courage) avant de continuer :

- Que dois-je faire, à ton avis ?

Teddy pouffa avant de répliquer :

- Ais-je vraiment la tête de celui qui as toutes les réponses ? J'ignore ce que tu dois faire, mais si tu veux savoir qui elle est, ne change pas d'attitude envers elle. Si tu trouve les bons mots, elle s'ouvrira à toi… et tâche de ne plus penser à son sang !

Edward leva les yeux au ciel, déclenchant les rires de Teddy. Mais le vampire était épaté : jamais il n'aurait cru avoir une discussion passionnante avec un humain (même sorcier), et il appréciait vraiment Teddy : il était franc et agréable, même si Edward était persuadé qu'autre chose travaillait Emilie…

Mais il décida de ne pas insister sur le sujet… tout en ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de poser un tas de question sur le monde sorcier !

C'est ainsi que les deux jeunes hommes passèrent des heures à discuter : Teddy lui expliqua le fonctionnement de Poudlard, de leurs cours, leur monde, mais surtout l'histoire de leur famille. Edward fut épaté d'apprendre que des adolescents avaient pu mener une guerre, 17 ans plus tôt, mais aussi amusé d'entendre Teddy parler des autres enfants de leurs tribu, et de leurs caractères respectifs !

Il assimilait tout au fur et à mesure, et au bout de seulement quelques heures, l'histoire des Potter, Malefoy, Weasley, Black, Lupin et Rogue, n'avait plus de secret pour lui (enfin presque !!). Et il comprenait plus de choses, beaucoup plus…

xxx

Du côté d'Emilie, par contre, la soirée avait été épuisante ! Avec beaucoup de mal, elle avait réussis à faire réaliser à Marjorie que d'apprendre qu'elle allait peut-être finir en vampire était quelque peu traumatisant ! Alors Joe avait cessé ses remarques, et même promis de se tenir tranquille au lycée … chose en laquelle Lee ne croyait pas, mais alors pas du tout ! Et elle avait raison, puisque Joe était plus têtue qu'une mule…

Mais ce qu'elle ne voulait pas avouer, et même pas à elle même, c'est que pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était troublée… pas par un sentiment, un vampire, ou une menace… non, seulement par un homme.

* * *

**Voilà… je continue ? **

**Bises ;)**

**Haley**


	5. Camouflage et discussions

**Coucou ! **

**Voici la suite de cette histoire ;)**

**Nounou**** : merci beaucoup :D**

**Mouldidy**** : merci merci ! Pas de problème, je vais continuer ;) C'est étrange pour les alertes, mais je ne sais rien là-dessus… Lol, encore une Emilie sur mes histoires ! J'avoue que j'aime de plus en plus mon prénom (ben oui, dans la bouche d'Edward je le trouve tout simplement irrésistible lol !). J'espère en tout cas ne pas te décevoir pour la suite… Bsx :D**

**Mimi72**** : merci beaucoup ;). Edward est surtout très curieux, et déjà complètement fasciné par Emilie… mais elle est têtue lol ! Bisous :D**

**Lily**** : mdr, c'est l'jeu ma pauv' lucette… (hoy, je vais finir bonne à enfermer moi…)… Enfin bref… je suis contente que ça te plaise, et j'espère vraiment ne pas te décevoir !! **

**Merci encore à tous ceux qui me lisent ! **

**Voici encore un aperçu des caractères d'enfer des cousines… **

**Bonne lecture ;)**

**Haley**

* * *

**5 – Camouflage et discussions **

Emilie avait mal dormi. Très mal dormi ! Elle n'avait cessé de faire des rêves étranges, mettant en scène une petite fille magnifique d'à peine cinq ans qui ne cessait de lui sourire, ou un certain vampire au sourire ravageur qui lui murmurait de douces paroles.

Elle détestait rêver, bien trop consciente que ses pouvoirs pouvait parfois lui donner des visions pendant son sommeil, et elle était bien souvent frustrée de ne pas savoir distinguer une vision d'un simple rêve…

Alors elle était d'une humeur massacrante ! Et elle ne se sentait pas le courage d'affronter les lycéens ce matin là, et surtout la bande d'ados dopés aux hormones qui les avaient collés la veille !

Alors elle fit ce qu'elle faisait toujours quand elle était dans cet état…

xxx

Joe, Alice et Teddy étaient entrain de déjeuner quand Lee arriva dans la cantine de la caserne, seulement quelques minutes avant le départ pour le lycée.

Si Alice et Teddy ne purent s'empêcher de rire, Joe, elle, soupira fortement avant de lancer :

- Le mode camouflage est de retour !

Emilie lui fit une grimace avant de s'assoir et de répliquer :

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à me faire courir après, aujourd'hui !

Joe ne sembla pas franchement convaincu, mais elle ne répliqua pas, se contentant de regarder sa cousine en soupirant…

Emilie était en effet méconnaissable ! Et si cela ne choquait pas les autres sorciers (qui avaient l'habitude), les lycéens de Forks risquaient d'être surpris ! Elle portait un jeans foncé, des baskets noires, et un sweat-shirt à capuche trop grand pour elle, qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses. Mais le plus surprenant était son visage : les jours de mauvaise humeur, elle troquait ses lentilles de contact contre des lunettes (elle avait hérité de la mauvaise vu des Potter), ne se maquillait pas du tout, et attachait ses longs cheveux en un chignon ébouriffé, dont quelques mèches tombait autour de son visage.

Durant le trajet vers le lycée, Emilie eut droit aux moqueries de ses camarades : tous se connaissaient depuis six ans, et ils savaient très bien ce que pouvait donner une Malefoy de mauvais poil ! Et ça les faisaient bien rire, alors qu'elle se contentait de leur tirer la langue et de plonger le nez dans un livre, durant toute la journée.

Ces jours là, tous savaient qu'il ne fallait pas la chercher ! Les railleries matinales étaient une chose, mais le reste de la journée, tout le monde respectait son envie de solitude clairement affichée. Tout le monde, sauf Marjorie ! Elle, n'en avait rien à faire de ce camouflage, même si elle le provoquait souvent… elle n'y pouvait rien si elle avait le don pour toujours dire tout haut ce qu'elle aurait du se contenter de penser ! Et Emilie disait toujours qu'elle ne bloquait pas sa télépathie pour rien !

Mais Joe réussissait toujours à la mettre en rogne… et elle s'en voulait tellement après ça, qu'elle faisait tout pour arranger les choses, mais bien souvent d'une façon encore plus maladroite !

xxx

En sortant du bus, Emilie devança ses amis avec l'intention de lire encore un peu (ne pas penser pour l'instant…) avant le début de son cours de math, mais la chance ne sembla pas être de son côté ce matin là… Elle entendit Marjorie pouffer derrière elle au moment même où Alice Cullen lançait :

- Bonjour Emilie !

Elle faisait face aux cinq Cullen qui la regardaient étrangement. Elle sentait sans mal leur surprise, et Alice ne put s'empêcher de dire :

- Tu es… méconnaissable !

Alors qu'Emilie soupirait, Marjorie, Al et Teddy saluèrent les vampires en souriant, et Marjorie mis une fois de plus les pieds dans le plat en lançant :

- Elle est en mode camouflage. En gros le message c'est « ne m'approchait pas, je mords ! »

- Joe !

Le jeu de mot n'était pas anodin, Emilie connaissait trop bien sa cousine pour le savoir ! Mais côté vampire, seule Alice le comprit réellement, et tout en cachant ses pensées à son frère, elle lança :

- Oh, ça arrive à tout le monde d'être de mauvaise humeur !

Emilie lui envoya un regard reconnaissant, mais Marjorie ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

- Si seulement elle avait une bonne raison de l'être !

Alors qu'Al et Teddy levèrent les yeux au ciel, Emilie foudroya sa cousine du regard et lança :

- Tu m'les brises, Potter. Tu devrais apprendre à la fermer. Bonne journée à tous !

Et elle tourna les talons sans attendre. Teddy retient Joe par le bras alors qu'elle voulait courir après sa cousine, et prit son air le plus sévère pour dire :

- Tu ne peux pas la laisser tranquille !

- Mais…

- Non, Joe. Tu la boucles, maintenant. Tu la connais pourtant, laisse la réfléchir tranquillement.

Marjorie soupira et croisa les bras sur son torse sans rien dire. Al se força alors à ne pas rire, et l'attrapa par le bras avant de lancer :

- Allez viens Calamity Potter, on va en cours. A plus tard !

Elle se laissa entrainer sans cesser de bouder, et alors que Teddy allait faire de même, Emmett s'exclama :

- On a le droit de comprendre ce qui vient de se passer ?

Teddy se mordit la lèvre en évitant de penser à la vision, et Alice l'aida à commencer son explication :

- Je pensais qu'elles étaient comme des sœurs.

- Elles le sont, soupira-t-il. Elles s'adorent, mais elles ont aussi un caractère bien différent… et Marjorie a le don pour dire des choses que Lee préfèrerait ne pas entendre. L'une est bien trop franche, et bien trop perspicace aussi… et l'autre est fière et trop réfléchie ! Et c'est à chaque fois pareil, Lee est de mauvais poil le lendemain d'une dispute, et elle se… camoufle ! Joe ne veux pas comprendre qu'elle fait ça pour pouvoir penser en paix, et en essayant de lui rendre le sourire, elle la met encore plus en colère.

- Et pourquoi elles se sont disputées ? Osa Emmett (on ne sait jamais !)

Teddy sourit mais répliqua aussitôt :

- J'ai moyennement envi que ma chère cousine passe ses nerfs sur moi ! Je crois que j'en ai déjà bien trop dit.

Il jeta un rapide cou d'œil vers Edward, qui semblait encore plus perdu que la veille, puis ajouta :

- Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Bonne journée !

Seule Rosalie ne lui répondit pas, et il partit en souriant, pensant qu'Emilie n'était pas la blonde la plus fière qu'il connaissait finalement !

Il ne put entendre Edward pouffer à ses pensées, mais ce dernier déchanta bien vite quand Emmett lança :

- Tu as traumatisé cette fille Edward ! T'as vraiment un charme d'enfer !

- La ferme, Emmett !

Edward tourna les talons à son tour, tout à coup lui aussi de très mauvaise humeur…

xxx

Emilie s'était planquée dans le gymnase en attendant son premier cours, mais quand elle entra dans la salle de classe, elle senti le sort s'acharner sur elle. Pourquoi fallait-il aussi qu'il partage son cours de maths ?... Et que la seule place restante soit à côté de lui ?

- Salut… murmura-t-il quand elle s'installa.

- Salut.

Son ton était sans doute plus froid qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, mais Edward ne répliqua pas. Pourtant, au bout de seulement quelques minutes, Emilie soupira fortement en tournant la tête vers lui.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? Je n'ai rien dit…

- Tu n'as rien besoin de dire… _Je sens bien assez de choses_.

Elle avait dit la fin dans sa tête, et il sembla soudain se souvenir d'un détail important : elle était empathe…comment lui, qui lisait dans les pensées depuis 90 ans, avait pu oublier ce don qu'elle avait…

- _Je suis… désolé…_

Il n'était pas sur qu'elle l'ait entendu, puisqu'elle avait à nouveau tourné la tête vers le professeur, mais une voix dure s'éleva soudain dans sa tête :

-_ Tu es troublé, inquiet, furieux et indécis. Pas désolé. Tu voudrais comprendre ce que j'ai, et pourquoi Joe insiste. _

-_ C'est vrai_, admit-il. _Mais je crois le savoir. _

- _Vraiment ?_

Le ton de la sorcière était devenu sarcastique mais Edward répondit tout aussi calmement :

- _J'ai entendu votre dispute hier…_

Il vit la mâchoire d'Emilie se crisper mais il continua :

- _Tu dois sans doute être écœurée qu'un vampire soit… tombé sous ton charme… en une journée, après avoir désiré ton sang. Et tu as raison de l'être. Je suis un monstre. _

Emilie ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers lui, et la tristesse qu'elle put lire dans ses yeux lui brisa le cœur encore plus que le sentiment qu'elle sentait au fond d'elle. Il pensait vraiment ses mots, et il ne voyait en lui qu'un monstre… Pourtant, ce n'est pas à ça qu'elle pensait…

Leur regard se croisa un instant avant qu'elle tourne à nouveau la tête vers le professeur.

- _Je suis une Fée et j'ai toujours su que mon destin était de protéger le monde sorcier, puis d'avoir une fille qui a son tour aura cette charge. C'est mon destin… J'en étais persuadée… jusqu'à ce que Joe partage un cours d'espagnol avec ta sœur, Alice. _

Edward se figea sur son siège, comprenant soudain ce qui avait pu troubler à ce point la sorcière, et il ne put s'empêcher de penser :

- _Tu as raison de ne pas vouloir être un monstre… _

- _Tu n'es pas un monstre, Edward. C'est seulement que cette vision ne peut pas devenir réelle, c'est impossible… j'ai une mission, et un jour mon monde aura besoin de mes pouvoirs. C'est ainsi. _

- _Je comprends…_

- _Non, tu ne peux pas. Un jour, peut-être je t'expliquerais. Mais en attendant, tout ce que je peux offrir c'est mon amitié…_

Il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais Edward se mit à sourire en entendant ces mots dans sa tête, et il n'hésita pas pour répondre :

- _Je l'accepte avec plaisir… et tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour cette vision… le futur change à chaque seconde. _

- _Je sais…_

Elle soupira et n'ajouta rien de plus, lui faisant facilement comprendre que la conversation était terminée pour le moment. Mais elle ne parvint pas à se concentrer de tout le cours… elle sentait bien trop tous les sentiments d'Edward, et à cet instant elle aurait tout donné pour être capable de bloquer son empathie…

xxx

Le cours fut interminable pour Emilie, mais dès qu'il se termina elle quitta la classe après un simple regard lancé à Edward. Une fois dans le couloir, elle souffla enfin et constata avec satisfaction que sa tenue faisait fuir les lycéens (tout comme sa tête d'ailleurs !). Alors elle se dirigea vers son cours suivant sans remarquer le regard ambré d'Edward qui la regarda partir…

Il ne savait plus quoi penser… Comment Alice avait-elle pu parler de cette vision ? Et pourquoi Marjorie n'avait pas l'air d'y voir un problème, alors qu'Emilie était perdue ? Il ignorait où tout cela allait le mener, mais il savait une chose : elle lui avait proposé son amitié, et il comptait bien en profiter ! Mais pour l'instant, il devait aller endurer un cours en compagnie d'Emmett et de ses railleries…

xxx

Emilie avait été tranquille le reste de la matinée et elle passa en vitesse à la cantine pour prendre un sandwich avant de s'installer dehors, à l'abri des regards. Elle savait que Teddy et Al la laisseraient déjeuner seule, et tiendraient Joe à distance, mais elle n'avait pas prévu l'arrivée subite d'Alice Cullen.

- Salut ! Lança cette dernière.

Emilie ne put s'empêcher de soupirer au lieu de lui répondre, mais Alice s'installa à ses côtés avant de dire :

- Je suis désolé d'avoir parlé… Edward m'a passé un sacré savon, et je suis vraiment désolée, Emilie… je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

- Je n'ai pas peur, soupira Emilie. Mais je ne suis pas franchement d'humeur à discuter, Alice.

- J'avais remarqué !

Emilie fronça les sourcils mais cela n'empêcha pas Alice de sourire de toutes ses dents avant de dire :

- Il semble content que tu lui ais proposé ton amitié, tu sais.

Elle n'avait pas envie de parler, c'est vrai. Elle était aussi fière, en digne Malefoy, et pas franchement du genre à se confier à des inconnus… mais il fallait aussi avouer qu'elle avait hérité de la curiosité maladive des Potter… Et c'est pourquoi elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Pourquoi ?

Alice se mit à sourire encore plus et se fit un plaisir de répondre :

- Parce qu'il imagine être un monstre… et qu'une Fée, protectrice du monde face au mal, ne l'a pas rejeté…

Emilie soupira et un sourire cynique se dessina sur son visage avant qu'elle ne lance :

- Je suis empathe ! Je sais exactement ce qu'il ressent … je sais ce que risque de devenir le sentiment qui grandi en lui, et je dois l'empêcher de grandir… Ta vision ne peut pas se produire, Alice, ma vie n'est pas vouée à ça.

- Tu dis tout ça avec tant de tristesse dans les yeux, malgré ton air fier ! Comment peux-tu savoir ce que te réserve l'avenir ?

- Je suis une Fée ! Tu l'as dis toi-même ! Et mon rôle est de veiller sur le monde magique… pas de…

- Vivre une histoire d'amour éternelle, coupa Alice.

Emilie soupira mais ne put cependant s'empêcher de sourire et de lancer :

- J'ai bien assez à faire avec le franc parlé de Joe, alors s'il te plait, Alice, ne peut-on pas oublier cette vision ?

- Comme tu veux. Après tout, seul le temps pourra nous dire comment tout ça va tourner… Bonne après midi, Emilie !

Elle lui claqua une bise sur la joue et parti en souriant rejoindre sa famille qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Emilie soupira, mais se força à ne pas regarder dans leur direction, et plongea le nez dans son livre.

xxx

- Que lit-elle ? Demanda Edward dès qu'Alice les eut rejoints.

- Roméo et Juliette, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Espérons que votre histoire ne se finisse pas si tragiquement ! Rit Emmett

Alice lui fila une claque derrière la tête, pour le faire taire, mais Edward soupira seulement avant de s'éclipser… Cette année allait vraiment être particulière…

xxx

Marjorie n'avait pas réussit à manger, attablée au milieu des lycéens de Forks qui continuaient à la draguer ouvertement. Elle n'était pas d'humeur… elle non plus ! Elle savait bien qu'Emilie était en colère de sa faute, et comme d'habitude, elle s'en voulait beaucoup.

Alors elle aussi sortit s'installer dans un coin caché du parking, et laissa son esprit dévier sur son éternelle maladresse… Seulement ce qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué, c'est que quelqu'un était déjà installé à cet endroit, caché par un arbre sans doute centenaire. Et lui, remarqua tout de suite l'intruse…

- Bonjour… lança-t-il.

Marjorie sursauta, puis ne put s'empêcher de rougir quand elle l'aperçu. C'était lui, le grand brun à la carrure d'athlète qu'elle avait croisé le jour de son arrivée. Ses yeux bleus la transperçaient, alors que son sourire ravageur lui faisait perdre ses esprits…

- Ca va ? Demanda-t-il.

- Heu oui, oui, ça va.

Elle le vit sourire encore plus, sans doute conscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle, et elle ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête. D'ordinaire, c'était elle qui provoquait des réactions similaires chez les garçons qu'elle croisait, et jamais encore un sourire n'avait réussit à dérégler son rythme cardiaque…

Mais en bon gentleman, le jeune brun ne fit aucunes remarques et demanda seulement :

- C'est la dispute avec ta sœur qui te tracasse ?

Marjorie releva la tête vers lui, surprise, mais répondit aussitôt :

- Ce n'est pas ma sœur…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, c'est ma cousine. Mais… comment sais-tu qu'on s'est disputées ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer avant de lui répondre :

- Vous n'avez pas été très discrètes ! Et elle a l'air d'une humeur massacrante aujourd'hui...

Marjorie soupira, mais un sentiment étrange la poussa à se confier :

- J'ai encore été trop loin… J'en ai trop dit, et elle est énervée par ma faute ! Mais le pire est que je ne peux m'empêcher d'en rajouter une couche dès que j'ouvre la bouche !

- Oh ça ne peut pas être si terrible !

Elle lui rendit son sourire et leva les yeux au ciel quand elle comprit qu'il se moquait d'elle :

- Non ce n'est pas si terrible ! Lança-t-elle. Mais j'ai horreur de me disputer avec elle, c'est tout.

Il lui sourit à nouveau, déclenchant à nouveau des picotements dans le ventre de la jeune sorcière, mais sa verve de Potter réussit à prendre le dessus :

- Mais toi aussi tu te planques, n'est-ce-pas ? Quel est ton problème à toi ?

En riant, il ramassa le livre qui trainait près de lui et le montra à Marjorie avant de dire :

- Mes copains ne cessent de baver sur les nouvelles arrivantes, et je me suis dit qu'un livre serait de bien meilleure compagnie qu'eux !

Marjorie fit les gros yeux une seconde. Vu le sourire charmeur qu'il lui lançait, le message était assez clair… mais le pire fut ce qu'il ajouta :

- Le décolleté qu'à affiché l'une d'elle hier, les a rendus complètement stupides !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir alors qu'il se mettait à rire.

- Oh ce n'est pas drôle ! Lança-t-elle. Je ne sais pas faire dans la subtilité, et ma tenue d'hier avait juste pour but de faire taire Lauren Mallory !

- Je crois qu'elle a eut un tout autre effet!

Marjorie grimaça mais ne put également s'empêcher de le regarder attentivement. Il était charmant, ce point là était indéniable, mais plus que ça encore elle voyait dans ses yeux une lueur de malice qu'elle adorait… et il avait l'air de voir bien au-delà de son apparence.

Voyant le malaise de la jeune fille, il lui sourit doucement et ajouta :

- La tenue d'aujourd'hui est bien plus subtile, je trouve.

Marjorie sourit (tout en rougissant une fois de plus), mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre :

- Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Tomas. Tomas Evans.

- Et moi Marjorie Potter.

- Enchanté, Marjorie Potter…

La jeune sorcière se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas trop sourire, et ne parvint pas à soutenir son regard azur plus que quelques secondes. Mais elle resta avec lui, à parler de tout et de rien, jusqu'au départ du bus qui la ramenait à la caserne.

Tomas Evans… Marjorie était sur un petit nuage… Et même si elle avait été obligée d'omettre qu'elle était une sorcière quand elle lui avait parlé de sa famille, ce garçon lui plaisait énormément. Fils unique n'ayant pas connu son père, il était drôle, intelligent et incontestablement… charmant !

xxx

Marjorie avait passé l'après midi dans la lune, laissant ainsi tranquille sa cousine qui put désengager en paix. Mais quand le soir arriva, Marjorie refit surface et décida qu'il était temps de parler avec Emilie. Elle ne comptait pas lui dire pour Tomas (Lee refusait une histoire, alors elle ne voulait pas en rajouter…), mais elle devait s'excuser…

Arrivée devant la chambre d'Emilie, elle frappa sans hésiter et se mit à sourire quand elle entendit l'invitation à entrer de sa cousine… Mais elle perdit ce sourire dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte : Emilie était affalée sur son lit, un air grave sur le visage.

- Oh Lee… je suis désolée. Je déteste quand tu es dans cet état !

Elle se précipita dans le lit et prit sa cousine dans ses bras avant d'ajouter :

- Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir mise en colère, mais tu me connais…

Emilie leva les yeux au ciel, et tout en se calant d'avantage dans les bras de Joe, elle demanda :

- Pourquoi as-tu toujours le don pour dire ce que je ne veux pas entendre ?

- Dois-je te répondre franchement ou seulement faire en sorte de ne pas t'énerver d'avantage ?

Emilie soupira avant de murmurer :

- Vas-y, vide ton sac.

Marjorie masqua son sourire mais força Emilie à la regarder avant de dire :

- Mon côté trop Potter compense ton côté trop Malefoy, ma belle ! Non, ne me coupe pas… Lee, écoute, je ne le fait pas forcement exprès, mais je dis tout haut ce que tu refuses de voir parce que je veux que tu cesses de croire que tu portes le monde sur tes épaules. Le destin de nos parents ne sera pas le notre ! On vit dans un monde de paix, où nos pouvoirs ne servent à rien ! Alors j'aimerais qu'un jour, enfin, tu te décides à penser avec ton cœur, et pas seulement avec ton instinct de survie.

Emilie ferma les yeux en soupirant. Elle savait bien que Marjorie avait raison, mais elle savait aussi que sa cousine oubliait un détail important :

- Ca pourrait recommencer, Joe, tu le sais. Son fils vit quelque part dans ce monde, et un jour il refera peut-être surface… ce jour là, je dois être prête à l'accueillir.

- Oh arrête, on sait tous que grand-père Albus a fini par mettre la main sur Bellatrix…

- Non, on le suppose c'est tout !

Ce fut au tour de Marjorie de soupirer, mais elle dit finalement :

- Ok, je laisse tomber.

- Pour combien de temps ?

Joe grimaça quelque peu au ton cynique de sa cousine, mais elle prit une moue désolée pour répondre :

- Je promets d'essayer de me mêler de mes affaires… mais je trouve que c'est du gâchis !

- Joe…

- Quoi ? Avoue qu'il est craquant, non ?

Emilie leva les yeux au ciel tout en souriant, mais répondit :

- Je n'avouerais rien de tel !

- Dégonflée !

- Emmerdeuse !

Elles se regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire, et de se tomber à nouveau dans les bras… Leurs disputes étaient fréquentes, mais elles se réconciliaient toujours en riant, telles deux sœurs au caractère si différent mais pourtant si proche.

* * *

**Voilà… j'espère que ça vous a plût, et j'attends votre avis ! **

**A très vite**

**Bizzz**

**Haley Potter**


	6. Une routine à demi mot

**Coucou ! **

**Voici la suite ;) et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

**Mimi72**** : hum, tu as bien raison d'être intriguée par Tomas, mais tu vas devoir attendre un peu pour en apprendre plus sur lui… Je ne dirais rien de plus lol ! A bientôt, bisous ;)**

**Nounou**** : merci !!**

**Lul**** : merci ;) C'est vrai qu'on a tous besoin d'une Joe, malgré sa finesse ! **

**Lily**** : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! Non, tu n'as pas loupé d'épisodes sur les héritiers rouge et or, c'est juste que je me suis dis que les enfants connaissaient bien l'histoire de leurs parents, et qu'ils sont persuadé qu'Albus a mis la main sur Bellatrix… hum, après tout, pourquoi pas ! Et pour savoir quand Emilie s'avouera enfin son amour pour Edward, tu vas devoir attendre encore un moment lol, parce qu'elle est sacrément têtue ! J'espère en tout cas ne pas te décevoir avec la suite ! Bisous ;)**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**Haley**

* * *

**6 – Une routine à demi-mot**

Le lendemain matin, Al et Teddy étaient ravis de voir Joe et Lee descendre ensemble pour le petit déjeuner, toute les deux souriantes.

Emilie avait abandonné le mode camouflage, pour retrouver sa classe naturelle, mais Marjorie avait gardé sa langue dans sa poche, et n'avait fait aucunes remarques (sur Edward) qui auraient pu énerver sa cousine… et Emilie non plus n'avait rien dit, se contentant de sourire, en constatant que Joe avait particulièrement soigné sa tenue, et tout en subtilité pour une fois ! Elle savait très bien ce que ressentait sa cousine, mais elle avait appris à respecter l'intimité des autres avec les années, et comme toujours, elle attendrait que Joe se décide à se confier…

- Salut vous deux ! Lança Al quand les cousines s'installèrent.

Elles rendirent son salut à Al, et à Teddy en souriant, mais soudain Emilie fronça les sourcils et demanda :

- Ted, pourquoi est-ce que je devrais être en colère contre toi ?

Le jeune sorcier grimaça tout en s'attirant les regards curieux d'Alice et de Marjorie.

- Parfois je maudis ton empathie, soupira-t-il.

- Ouai, moi aussi… Mais ?

- Oh Lee, je suis désolé, mais j'ai été… disons, un peu bavard.

Emilie regarda ses cousines et fronçant les sourcils, mais aucunes des deux ne semblaient comprendre de quoi il parlait, alors elle insista :

- Bon, vas-y accouche. A qui tu as parlé, et de quoi ?... Oh mon Dieu, non !

Elle avait compris… c'était tellement évident vu la tête qu'il faisait, et son sentiment de culpabilité.

- Si, soupira-t-il. Avant-hier soir, quand vous vous êtes enfermées toutes les trois, je suis parti dans la forêt avec mon balai, et je me suis arrêté dans une clairière magnifique pour lire…

- Ted, abrège ou je t'étrangle ! Lâcha Emilie avec un regard noir

Marjorie et Al pouffèrent (elles aussi avaient compris !), mais Teddy les ignora et répondit :

- Il m'a fait peur ! Sortant de nulle part, Edward est arrivé dans cette clairière et… on a parlé.

- De quoi Ted Lupin ?

Il hésita un instant, se mordant la langue, mais se décida finalement à vider son sac. Il leur raconta entièrement la discussion, se faisant un plaisir d'insister sur l'attitude et les paroles d'Edward, et quand il eut finit, le teint d'Emilie était plus pâle encore que d'ordinaire.

Marjorie devait retenir sa respiration pour ne pas se mettre à rire, et même Al avait du mal à se retenir. Edward avait bel et bien eut le coup de foudre pour elle, il l'avait avoué à Ted… et son empathie lui permettait de savoir que son ami ne mentait pas, et qu'il n'en avait même pas rajouté ! En plus de ça, il lui avait raconté toute leur vie ! Leur histoire au grand complet !

Alors elle soupira un bon coup, mais quand elle croisa le regard de ses cousines elle ne put s'en empêcher … en même temps qu'Al et Joe, elle éclata de rire, se tenant au bord de la table pour ne pas tomber de sa chaise, tellement son fou rire s'amplifiait. Très vite, Teddy rejoignit les trois sorcières, et pendant plusieurs minutes, tous les autres élèves les regardèrent en souriant, jusqu'à ce que Severus intervienne :

- Bon, vous avez fini ou il vous faut un sceau d'eau ?

Le regard noir de Severus n'avait plus l'effet d'autrefois, c'était indéniable ! Il avait vu grandir ces quatre adolescents, et cela faisait bien longtemps que tonton Sev ne leur faisait plus peur ! Parce que leurs rires n'avaient pas cessé, et même redoublés, puisqu'à cet instant ils avaient tous imaginé la réaction de leur cher Sev s'il savait pourquoi ils riaient !

Mais la patience de Severus avait ses limites… et voir les quatre jeunes rirent de plus belle (se foutre de lui !) devant tous ses élèves de septième années les fit tomber.

- Puisque vous le prenez comme ça, jeunes gens, vous êtes tous les quatre collés, cette après midi.

Les jeunes arrêtèrent aussitôt de rire, s'étouffant presque avant de parvenir à reprendre leur souffle.

- Collés ? Parvint enfin à dire Emilie. Arrête Sev, tu…

- Ne poussez pas le bouchon, Miss Malefoy. Je suis professeur ici, et se foutre de moi a pour directe conséquence une retenue de 2h. Je suis sur qu'il y aura une salle disponible au lycée !

Il tourna les talons aussitôt, ne laissant pas le temps aux sorciers de répliquer, et alors que tous les autres élèves se mirent à rire, eux se regardèrent en grimaçant.

- On n'avait pas cours cette après midi, soupira Marjorie.

- Ellie et Melissa (n/a : les filles de Sevy) lui manque, expliqua soudain Emilie. Je crois qu'on lui a fournis le défouloir qu'il cherchait… quoi de plus satisfaisant pour Sev que de coller quatre Gryffondors ?

- Et bien j'aurais préféré que ça ne tombe pas sur nous ! Lança Alice. On avait prévu un tas de truc cette après midi !

Al rougit, regrettant aussitôt ses paroles, et alors que Teddy se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire, les deux cousines lancèrent en chœur :

- On n'veut rien savoir !

xxx

Les filles se lamentèrent de leur sort durant tout le trajet jusqu'au lycée, mais personne ne reparla de la raison de leur rire, ne voulant pas déclencher le côté Malefoy d'Emilie une fois de plus…

Comme chaque matin, ils arrivèrent en avance sur le parking du lycée et les quatre jeunes se posèrent sur un banc, toujours aussi démoralisés.

- Bonjour ! Lança une voix fluette derrière eux.

Emilie sourit une seconde en percevant les sentiments qui arrivaient derrière elle. Seule Rosalie ne semblait pas contente d'être là… mais pour les autres, elle était stupéfaite de constater qu'ils étaient ravis de pouvoir être eux même devant d'autres personnes que leur famille.

- Salut ! Répondit-elle alors en essayant de sourire (en vain)

- Et ben, vous en faite une tête ! Lâcha Emmett. Quoique tu sembles de meilleure humeur qu'hier !

Emilie ne répliqua pas, se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel, et ce fut Marjorie qui expliqua :

- On est collés tout les quatre, cette après midi.

- Collés ! Répéta Emmett en riant.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Alice

Marjorie, Al et Teddy regardèrent Emilie, et elle soupira avant d'expliquer :

- On riait, sans doute un peu trop fort, au beau milieu du petit déjeuner… et disons qu'à la vue de notre cher prof de potion, nos rires ont redoublés… et qu'on s'est fait coller ! Mais si Edward vous a rapporté les bavasseries de mon cher cousin, l'attitude de Severus ne doit pas vous choquer !

Edward fit les gros yeux alors que les autres Cullen (sauf Rosalie, bien sur !) ne purent s'empêcher de se mettre à rire. Mais ils cessèrent soudain de rire et se figèrent : ils n'avaient pas vu Sirius arriver, mais il était juste derrière les jeunes, et il était bien trop tard pour se cacher…

Les sorciers comprirent tout de suite qu'il se passait quelque chose, et ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, pour se retrouver face à un Sirius à l'air perplexe.

Il allait demander des explications aux jeunes quand il posa les yeux sur Alice, puis sur les autres Cullen. Fronçant les sourcils, Sirius les examina du regard jusqu'à ce qu'Emilie intervienne :

- Sirius ? Hey oh ! Tu voulais nous dire quelque chose ?

Il réagit soudain et regarda les jeunes sorciers avant de dire :

- Qui sont-ils ?

- Des élèves ! Répliqua Emilie comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

- Vous nous avez demandé de nous adapter, continua Marjorie. C'est ce qu'on fait !

Sirius posa le regard sur Al, la plus sage d'entre eux, et cette dernière prit son plus beau sourire pour lancer :

- On s'est fait des amis, y'a un problème avec ça Sirius ?

Il fronça le nez en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil aux Cullen, puis soupira :

- Non, non…

- Alors pourquoi voulais-tu nous parler ? Demanda Teddy

- Vous me le demandez vraiment ? Je n'avais pas vu Severus de si mauvaise humeur depuis des années ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Il n'a rien voulu dire…

- On ne faisait que rire ! Se défendit Emilie. Bon c'est vrai qu'on aurait pu se calmer la première fois qu'il nous l'a demandé, au lieu de rire encore plus fort, mais il était déjà de mauvais poil ! Tu connais Sev, il ne lui faut pas grand-chose !

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ! Railla Sirius. Je peux savoir pourquoi t'a sorti la tenue de camouflage hier ?

- Surement pas !

Il sourit et ajouta :

- Et pourquoi vous étiez entrain de rire ?

- Encore moins ! Répliqua Emilie. Bon, si t'as fini faut qu'on aille en cours maintenant…

Il fronça les sourcils, mais alors qu'elle allait s'en aller (en entrainant tout le monde avec elle), il l'a retint par le bras et la força à le regarder dans les yeux avant de demander :

- Lee, tu me le dirais si quelque chose clochait ?

La jeune sorcière essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas blêmir devant lui, et répondit en souriant :

- Mais bien sur, voyons !

Sirius soupira avant de lâcher :

- Tu as peut-être tout d'une Malefoy, mais tu mens aussi mal que ta mère, Emilie.

- Mais tu sais aussi qu'il n'y a pas plus douée qu'elle pour la rétention d'informations !

- Ce n'est pas drôle !

- Je sais, mais tout va bien Sirius. Alors ne cherche pas plus loin !

Sur ces mots, elle lui claqua un bisou sur la joue et entraina tout le monde avec un regard inquiet.

Une fois qu'ils furent hors de vue, Alice demanda :

- Tu crois qu'il sait qui nous sommes ?

- Non, répondit Emilie. Mais il va falloir que vous l'évitiez un maximum, parce qu'il risque de comprendre très vite.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Harry et Angie ne lui ai rien dit, ni à Sev ! Lança Al. J'ignore pourquoi on est là, mais j'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est pas bon signe.

Emilie soupira. Elle pensait la même chose, mais pour le moment, une seule chose comptait pour elle : partir loin des sentiments d'Edward… Mais Emmett retarda sa fuite en lançant :

- Et nous, on a le droit de savoir pourquoi vous avez été collés alors ?

- On riait ! Répondit Emilie en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

- Merci, ça j'avais compris ! Railla Emmett. Mais pourquoi ?

Marjorie, Al et Teddy pouffèrent alors qu'Emilie levait les yeux au ciel. Elle se rappela alors les paroles de Teddy, et c'est avec un sourire triste qu'elle répondit :

- Petit délire de sorcier… rien de particulier.

Marjorie fronça les sourcils en soupirant, mais ne fit aucuns commentaires.

- On devrait y aller maintenant, reprit Emilie.

L'ambiance était soudain devenue tendue, et il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Edward pour comprendre que Teddy lui avait aussi répété ses paroles. Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'en pensait Emilie, mais il fut surpris que Marjorie ouvre délibérément son esprit :

- _Elle est plus têtue qu'une mule, et plus fière qu'un hippogriffe… mais un jour elle ouvrira les yeux, n'en doute pas. _

Hippogriffe ? S'il ne comprenait pas le mot, il avait saisit la signification de sa phrase. Mais il la regarda avec un air triste, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

- _Etre un vampire n'est pas un obstacle… mais plutôt une aventure inédite pour une Fée ! _

Il fit les gros yeux, mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir à sa réplique. Les quatre sorciers venaient de les saluer avant de disparaître dans le lycée.

Alors il soupira et tout en suivant Alice vers sa salle de cours, il laissa aller ses pensées. Pourquoi Emilie le fascinait-il autant ? Pourquoi lui, un vampire, un monstre, était-il désespérément tombé sous le charme d'une sorcière… d'une Fée. Elle était l'être le plus pur qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré, et pourtant son cœur brulait de désir pour elle… Heureusement, elle était plus clairvoyante que lui, le fuyant et refusant cette attirance pourtant réciproque. Mais c'était mieux comme ça… il se contenterait d'essayer d'être son ami, comme elle le lui avait proposé…

xxx

Sirius était perplexe, vraiment très perplexe. D'abord la mauvaise humeur de Severus : son vieil ami avait le don pour repérer les ennuis à des kilomètres, et cela le rendait souvent de mauvais poil, bien avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte lui même !

Et ensuite ces jeunes gens qu'il avait vus… ils étaient étranges. Trop beaux, trop parfaits, trop… ou pas assez… humain, peut-être ? Il n'en savait rien, mais comptait bien les surveiller…

Pourtant, dans les jours, puis les semaines qui suivirent, il ne parvint pas à les croiser une seule fois sans que l'un des quatre jeunes sorciers ne le détourne. Ils cachaient quelque chose, c'était certain ! Mais pourtant, comme tout le monde, il laissa le temps défiler sans rien faire…

xxx

Une routine plutôt agréable s'était peu à peu installée à Forks. Les quatre sorciers et les Cullen étaient devenus amis, et bien que Rosalie ne semblait jamais contente, les autres s'entendaient très bien et passaient pas mal de temps ensemble.

Le monde des sorciers n'avait maintenant plus de secret pour les Cullen, qui avaient eut plaisir à entendre leurs histoires, mais surtout à les voir faire de la magie. Et ce qu'ils avaient préférés par-dessus tout (surtout les garçons) était les parties de Quidditch ! Emilie et Marjorie avaient réussit à ensorceler les balais pour qu'ils résistent à la force des vampires, et seule Rosalie n'avait pas voulu essayer ! Les autres, en tout cas, adorait ça !

Au fil des jours, une amitié solide s'était aussi créée entre Emilie et Edward. Cette dernière, à force de vouloir occulter son empathie, était finalement parvenue à ses fins. Elle ne l'avait dit à personne, mais elle ne sentait plus rien du tout. Rien. Et même en essayant, elle ne parvenait plus à se servir de son empathie. Si cela l'inquiétait, elle n'en laissait rien paraître, tranquille depuis la première fois de sa vie !

Mais en même temps, son instinct était étroitement lié à son empathie… alors ces derniers temps, il ne fonctionnait plus vraiment !

Bien sur, elle ne voyait pas qu'Edward était désespérément amoureux d'elle. Il se contentait de son amitié, de toute façon contre l'idée de la transformer un jour, mais il souffrait aussi de cette situation… et elle ne voyait rien.

Elle ne voyait pas non plus les étincelles qui brillait dans les yeux de Marjorie à chaque fois qu'elle revenait de ses escapades secrètes… et si elle avait encore été en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs, elle aurait su que sa cousine était amoureuse…

Oh oui, Marjorie était sur un petit nuage depuis presque deux mois maintenant. Tomas était charmant, intelligent, doux et plein d'humour… et elle adorait ça ! Il l'avait embrassé pour la première fois un mois plus tôt, alors qu'ils discutaient sous un arbre, et jamais encore elle n'avait ressenti une telle chose… Elle était tout simplement aux anges, même si quelque chose la gênait : elle ne leur avait rien dit, à aucun de ses amis, au sujet de Tomas. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait trop rien… Au début, elle n'avait pas voulu blesser Emilie, qui elle refuser d'aimer… mais au fils des semaines, elle s'était engouffrée dans le secret, attendant que sa cousine fasse une allusion à ce qu'elle ressentait…

Mais elle n'en fit pas. Nous étions la veille d'halloween, et de 15 jours de vacances, et Emilie n'avait rien dit… même pas une toute petite allusion. Rien du tout ! Et cela ne lui ressemblait pas… elle finissait toujours par intervenir !

Etrangement, cela soulageait un peu Marjorie que sa cousine ne remarque rien, même si elle ne savait pas réellement pourquoi… Mais d'un autre côté, elle était persuadée d'une chose qui ne lui plaisait pas : Emilie avait réussit à bloquer son empathie… C'était la seule explication possible !

* * *

**Alors ça vous plait ? Je continue ?**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! (s'il vous plaittttt !!)**

**A bientôt**

**Haley**


	7. Invités surprise

**Salut à tous ! **

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, et cette fois on entre dans le vif du sujet (ou de mes complications lol !)… Je vais vous dévoiler quelques détails de cette histoire… **

**Mais d'abord, un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, et à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me donner leur avis ! (Ca fait tellement plaisir :D) **

**Mimi72**** : hum… je crois que tu as raison d'être inquiète ! Mais tu vas avoir quelques réponse avec ce chapitre, alors j'attends tes impressions ! Bsx ;D**

**Nounou**** : Merci !!**

**Lul**** : lol ! Mais pourquoi donc personne ne sent ce Tomas ? Hum, je me le demande bien lol… Mais je ne vais pas craquer de si tôt !! Non, non, pas de bataille pour l'instant, mais j'avoue que les complications pointent le bout de leur nez ;) et j'espère que ça te plaira !**

**Chka**** : Salut ! Ravie de te voir sur une autre de mes histoires, et surtout de lire toutes tes théories !! ENFIN une qui a fait le rapprochement pour Tomas ! Mais pour toutes tes autres théories, je ne dirais rien du tout, même si elles me font beaucoup rire ! Il ne faut pas oublier qu'Albus avait tendance à cacher beaucoup de choses (même aux jumeaux et à l'Ordre du Phénix), et dans le premier chapitre de cet fic, il y a un indice… Pour Lee, en tout cas (même si ce n'est pas encore écrit), je ne vois pas un destin à la Bella (je le réserve plus à ma Bella de « à l'ombre du crépuscule), mais ce n'est pas encore totalement clair dans ma tête ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta reviews, et je dois avouer que tu m'as donné une idée avec le Quidditch… Hum, il se pourrait que j'en fasse un chapitre ! En attendant, j'espère que cette suite te plaira, et j'attends tes commentaires ! (J'ai bien peur de contredire quelques unes de tes théories dans ce chapitre lol).**

**Luffynette**** : merci beaucoup ! Et merci d'avoir posté autant de reviews sur les héritiers rouge et or !! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ;)**

**Avant d'arrêter de bavasser, voici juste un petit rappel sur les enfants :**

Angie/Drago Malefoy - Emilie (17 ans), Luna et Alexia (15 ans)

Ginny/Harry Potter - Marjorie (17 ans) et Cédric (14 ans)

Hermione/Ron Weasley - Alice (17 ans) et Hugo (15 ans)

Dora/Remus Lupin - Teddy (17 ans) et Lily (14 ans)

Maya/Sirius Black - James (14 ans)

Ellie/Severus Rogue - Melissa (14 ans)

**Bonne lecture à tous :) **

**Haley ;D**

* * *

**7 – Invités surprise**

C'était leur dernière journée de cours avant les vacances, et même leur dernière matinée ! Ils n'avaient pas cours l'après midi, et Emilie avait, elle, déjà fini sa matinée. Alors en attendant que ses amis sortent de leur dernière heure, elle s'installa sur un des bancs du parking et sorti son livre fétiche.

- Encore Roméo et Juliette ! Lança une voix moqueuse derrière elle.

Emilie sursauta et porta la main à sa poitrine avant de se retourner.

- Oh Emmett, tu m'as fait une de ses peurs !

- Désolé clochette, je peux ?

Alors qu'elle levait les yeux au surnom, il désigna le banc où elle était assise, et elle acquiesça en souriant.

- Alors, encore entrain de lire ce bouquin ? Ça fait combien de fois maintenant !

Elle fit une légère grimace avant de plaquer son sourire de Malefoy sur son visage et de répondre :

- De quoi j'me mêle, l'ours ?

Il rit et leva les mains en signe d'abandon, alors elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de demander :

- T'es tout seul ?

- Rose a encore une heure de cours, mais Edward ne devrait pas tarder… il avait un livre à rendre à la bibliothèque… tu veux savoir lequel ?

- Non ! Répliqua Emilie en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôle tout les deux ! Et je ne vois pas du tout ce que vous pouvez trouver à Shakespeare !

Elle se mordit la langue aussi fort qu'elle put, mais pourtant elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer :

- Ok, il lisait quoi ?

Emmett se mit à sourire, affichant ses dents éclatantes, avant de murmurer :

- Le songe d'une nuit d'été…

Elle fronça les sourcils : cette comédie fantasque de Shakespeare mettait en scène des histoires d'amour finissant bien malgré les obstacles, et ce grâce à l'aide du roi des Fées !

- Et oui, rit Emmett en voyant sa tête.

Elle fronça le nez mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, elle vit Emmett sourire de plus belle, et elle entendit dans son dos :

- Salut !

Edward. Bien sur, c'était lui. Sa voix était si… oh stop ! Pensa Emilie. Elle se retourna et lui adressa un sourire avant de répondre seulement :

- Salut…

- Tu t'installes avec nous ? Coupa Emmett. Lee allait essayer de m'expliquer pourquoi elle aime tant Shakespeare !

Emilie et Edward fermèrent les yeux au même moment à la réplique du vampire, si bien qu'aucun des deux ne put réellement voir le malaise de l'autre. Emilie respira alors un bon coup avant de lancer :

- Je n'allais rien expliquer du tout ! Alors laisse tomber, Cullen, ok ?

Emmett rit en levant les mains devant lui, et Edward esquissa un sourire alors qu'elle continuait :

- Bien. Sinon, Quidditch ça vous tente cette après midi ? Vous n'avez pas cours non plus…

- Oh oui ! S'exclama Emmett. Va falloir que je travaille Rose au corps mais ça ne devrait pas être un problème…

- Hey ça suffit ! Le coupa Emilie. On te croit sur parole, pas besoin de nous exposer tes plans !

Il rit et elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers Edward.

- Moi aussi, ça me tente, dit-il en souriant. Peut-être que cette fois je serais plus rapide que toi !

- Impossible ! S'exclama-t-elle. Y'a pas meilleure que moi sur un balai !

- Quelle modestie ! Railla Emmett.

Elle lui servit un regard faussement outré qui fit beaucoup rire Edward, mais soudain il se figea. Tout comme Emmett se figea lui aussi. Ils étaient tout les deux face à Emilie et avaient du mal à croire ce qu'ils voyaient.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle alors

Les deux vampires ouvrirent la bouche au même moment pour parler, mais une autre voix fit sursauter Emilie :

- Lee ?

Emilie fit les gros yeux, et avant qu'elle ne se retourne, Emmett ne put s'empêcher de dire :

- Y'a deux mini toi juste derrière.

Elle soupira et se retourna aussitôt, pour faire face à ses sœurs et à Cédric, le frère de Joe.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Luna avait les yeux fixés sur Edward et Emilie ne put s'empêcher de lancer (d'une voix un peu trop aigue) :

- Lu !

La jeune sorcière sursauta, mais un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage avant qu'elle ne dise :

- On est là à cause des jumeaux, mais… je crois qu'on a loupé un tas de choses !

Emilie vit Alexia interroger sa jumelle du regard et elle blêmit aussitôt, consciente qu'Edward allait entendre leur conversation mentale ! Elle ne pouvait pas les empêcher, mais elle pouvait tout au moins écouter… Hey ! Pourquoi n'entendait-elle rien du tout alors que les yeux d'Edward s'agrandissaient ?

xxx

Dans la tête d'Edward, la voix chantante de Luna raisonna sans mal :

- _Celui aux cheveux cuivré est fou d'elle ! Complètement accro, c'est dingue, je n'ai jamais ressenti un truc pareil ! _

- _Sérieux ?_ Répondit Alexia. _Et elle ? Oh dit moi qu'elle ne le rejette pas !_

- _Je n'en sais rien. _

- _Comment ça ?_

- _Je ne la sens pas plus maintenant que je suis près d'elle. Elle a un problème avec ses pouvoirs !_

xxx

- Bon, stop ! S'exclama soudain Emilie.

Elle n'avait rien entendu, mais elle était persuadée que ses sœurs s'étaient parlé. Les jumelles n'étaient pas des Fées, mais elles avaient quand même hérités de quelques pouvoirs particuliers : Luna était empathe et télépathe, et Alexia pratiquait la télékinésie…

- Quoi ? Demanda innocemment Luna

- Il entend les pensées, murmura Emilie en désignant Edward.

Ce dernier eut du mal à ne pas se mettre à rire quand les jumelles rougirent, mais Emmett, lui, ne s'en priva pas !

- Ca va Emmett, soupira Emilie. Bon, il faut qu'on parle… Joe est en cours, dis lui de nous rejoindre dans la forêt, Lu.

- Pourquoi tu ne le fait pas, toi ?

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Répliqua Emilie aussitôt

- Parce que je n'ai pas réussi à te contacter à distance !

Oh… Là Luna marquait un point. Emilie plissa le front alors que les deux vampires n'y comprenaient pas grand-chose.

- Contacte Joe. Et suivez-moi…

Tout en marchant, Edward put entendre la conversation mentale de Luna et Marjorie :

- _Marjorie Molly Potter est demandé au télépathe phone ! _

Moitié endormie pendant son cours d'histoire, Marjorie sursauta soudain, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles… ou plutôt ses pensées !

- _Luna ?_

- _Oui ! C'est moi ! Salut cousine !_

- _Mais où es-tu ?_

- _Sur le parking… enfin, on suit Lee vers la forêt pour être exact. _

- _Mais…_

- _On va tout vous expliquer. Mais Lee veux que vous nous rejoignez dans la forêt à la fin de votre cours… Oh, et amène aussi les autres vampires, j'ai bien envie de connaître toute la famille !_

Edward sursauta au même moment que Marjorie…

- _Comment…_

- _J'ai les sens grands ouverts, moi ! Coupa Luna. Mais y'a un problème avec Lee_

- _Je sais. Mais c'est compliqué…_

- _Le vampire craquant aux cheveux cuivré ? _

- _On ne peut rien te cacher. Il l'aime autant que je crois ? _

- _Oh oui… mais tu es consciente qu'il nous entend là ? _

Marjorie se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas se mettre à rire au beau milieu de son cours, alors qu'Edward n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait !

- _Oui, Lu, je sais très bien qu'Edward nous entends ! Mais il sait déjà ce que je pense de tout ça !_

- _Hum… je crois que t'as un tas de choses à nous raconter Joe ! Oh, je te laisse, Lee s'est arrêtée et elle me foudroie du regard… _

- _Ok, on vous rejoint tout à l'heure. Salut Edward ! _

Emilie n'aimait pas du tout l'air qu'affichait sa sœur, et le fait qu'Edward se mette soudain à sourire, n'améliora en rien son humeur déjà devenue massacrante !

- Bon, maintenant je peux savoir ce que vous faite ici tous les trois !

Les trois jeunes se regardèrent un instant avant que Cédric prenne la parole :

- Parce que mon père et ta mère n'arrêtent pas de se disputer depuis votre départ, et que personne ne sait pourquoi !

- Et ça empire de jours en jours, continua Alexia.

- Et alors ? Demanda Emilie

- Nous prend pas pour des mômes, Lee ! S'exclama Luna. Je n'ai pas perdu mes pouvoirs, moi !

- Lu !

- Non, tu vas me laisser parler, grande sœur. Il m'a fallut un regard et une seconde d'empathie pour comprendre qu'ils sont des vampires. C'est d'ailleurs sans doute pour ça que les jumeaux se disputent ! Et toi, tu as du le découvrir tout de suite aussi…

- Mais vous n'avez rien dit aux parents, comprit Cédric. C'est pour ça que mon père est si furax !

- Et pourquoi ce serait forcement de la faute de ma mère ! S'insurgea Alexia.

- C'est évident, soupira Emilie. C'est forcement elle qui as convaincu Harry de ne rien dire aux autres. Même Sirius et Sev ne sont pas au courant.

- Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit ? Demanda Luna

Emilie soupira et chercha ses mots quelques instants avant de répondre :

- Pourquoi eux n'on-t-il rien dit avant notre départ ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème ! Ils ne sont pas dangereux !

- Tu ne comprends pas, Lee, insista Luna. Maman me cache ses sentiments, mais Harry est autant fou de rage que d'inquiétude ! Il y a forcement plus qu'une famille de vampires végétariens là-dessous !

Emilie fronça les sourcils et Luna ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Emilie ? Je ne te sens pas ! Et je n'ai pas réussis à te contacter non plus, même quand j'étais à quelques mètres de toi !

Les vampires commençaient à comprendre… et Edward réalisa soudain qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de conversation mentale depuis des semaines maintenant… Mais l'arrivée des autres permit à Emilie de se défiler… pour le moment !

Après les présentations, les trois jeunes sorciers répétèrent leur discours alors qu'Emilie était perdue dans ses pensées. Mais une réplique de Luna la fit sortir de sa torpeur :

- Mais Joe, t'es amoureuse cousine ! Waouh !

Marjorie rougit avant de grommeler :

- Et après on dit que je n'ai pas de tact !

- Amoureuse ? Demanda Emilie en approchant. Mais… pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien senti, Lee ?

Emilie soupira, mais Marjorie s'empressa d'ajouter :

- On en parlera plus tard, ok ?

La blonde hocha la tête en souriant doucement, mais Luna ne le voyait pas de cet œil. Elle avait les sens bien affutés, et elle avait un sacré pressentiment… et pas forcement bon !

- Comment il s'appelle ? Demanda-t-elle

Les vampires étaient amusés de la situation, même s'ils ne voyaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient encore là ! Mais quand Marjorie parla, même eux comprirent que quelque chose clochait…

- Tomas, répondit-elle en rougissant. Tomas Evans…

- Pardon ? S'exclama Emilie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Appuya Al

- Quoi ? Demanda Marjorie. Où est le problème ?

Emilie leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'emporter :

- Et on dit que c'est moi qui suis aveugle ! Je rêve… Joe enfin ! Evans ? Comme Lily Evans… et Tomas ? Comme Tom ?

- Mais enfin… c'est… c'est une coïncidence ! Rien de plus.

Comment avait-elle pu être si stupide ? Pas une seconde elle n'avait fait le rapprochement ! Alors elle ne put s'empêcher de se défendre :

- Et puis, pourquoi porterait-il le nom de Lily ?

- On a toujours été persuadé qu'Albus l'avait retrouvé, intervint Teddy.

Le silence s'installa entre les sorciers, mais Emmett ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- On peut savoir de qui vous parlez ?

- Du fils de Voldemort, répondit Emilie. Maintenant on sait pourquoi nous sommes là, et vous aussi…

Les vampires comprenaient très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire, connaissant par cœur leur histoire, et Alice voulu se faire rassurante :

- Vous n'en n'êtes pas sur, n'est ce pas ? C'est peut-être…

- Une coïncidence, coupa Marjorie... une simple coïncidence.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir, Joe, répondit Emilie. Où est-il ?

- Rentré chez lui… mais je dois le voir à 14h, ici…

- Ok, soupira Emilie. Alors vous, les microbes, vous rentrez tout de suite et…

- Ha non ! Coupa Alexia. On ne rentre pas !

- Non, acquiesça Cédric. Vous saviez qu'Albus avait une maison dans le coin ?

- On l'a visité ! Appuya Luna. Elle est immense !

- Une maison ? S'étonna Al. Mais enfin pourquoi Albus aurait-il eut une maison dans la région ?

- Vous savez où elle est ? Demanda Alice

Emilie semblait comprendre elle aussi puisqu'elle regarda la vampire avant de demander :

- Si elle s'imagine s'y rendre, tu pourras voir la maison ?

- Je pense que oui. Mais je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir te dire où elle est…

- Elle est cachée par un repousse moldu ultra puissant, indiqua Luna.

- Ce n'est pas une moldue. Imagine-toi entrain de te rendre dans cette maison, Lu. Alice vois l'avenir…

- Waouh ! Sérieux ? C'est un pouvoir que j'adorerais avoir…

- Luna … réprimanda Emilie

- Ok, ok, je visualise…

Elle se concentra autant qu'elle put et Alice ne fut pas longue à avoir une vision d'une grande maison blanche, très ressemblante à celle des Cullen…

- Elle n'est qu'à quelques centaines de mètres de la nôtre ! S'exclama-t-elle. Et elle lui ressemble beaucoup… C'est drôle, on ne va jamais dans ce coin de la forêt.

- Le sort doit quand même vous repousser, expliqua Teddy.

- Sans doute, admis Alice.

- Alors on peut y aller ? Demanda Luna.

Les quatre plus vieux sorciers levèrent les yeux au ciel, et c'est Al qui s'exclama la première :

- Vous ne comptez quand même pas passer les vacances ici ?

- Oh si ! Répondit Cédric en riant. Et les autres n'attendent que notre top pour dévoiler notre petite escapade aux parents…

- Non ! Souffla soudain Emilie.

- Si ! Rient Alexia et Luna en chœur.

- Ils vont tous débarquer, soupira Emilie en blêmissant à vue d'œil.

Si la réplique fit rire les vampires et les jeunes sorciers, Emilie et Marjorie, elles, devinrent soudain très blanches. Il y avait de grande chance pour que l'amoureux de Joe soit en faite le fils de Voldemort… et un vampire était fou amoureux d'Emilie ! Oh non… il ne fallait pas qu'ils débarquent !

- Pas la peine de gamberger les filles, lança Luna. Je viens de prévenir Hugo… d'ici quelques heures, la famille sera réunie !

- Mais… mais t'es folle ! S'exclama Emilie en avançant vers elle.

- Lee ! S'exclama Marjorie. Calme-toi, on va gérer.

- Vraiment ? Et quoi ? Tomas ? Les Cullen ? Mes pouvoirs ? Si mon père débarque, je jure que je craque !

Marjorie ne pouvait pas répondre, de peur de se mettre à rire, mais Teddy s'approcha d'Emilie et la força à le regarder avant de dire :

- Ecoute, Lee, de toute façon ils auraient finis par tout découvrir. On a peut-être même caché tout ça un peu trop longtemps…

Elle soupira mais ne le coupa pas alors qu'il continuait :

- Et puis je pense au contraire que la présence de ton père te sera bénéfique… tu perds tes sens, Emilie, et ça commence à me faire flipper. Où est passé ton instinct ?

Elle se contenta de soupirer, alors il ajouta :

- Alice a dit que la maison d'Albus est très proche de la leur ! Je crois qu'on sait maintenant avec quel sorcier Carlisle a été en contact ! Ils se connaissaient, ça ne fait aucuns doutes ! Edward, depuis combien de temps êtes vous revenus à Forks ?

- Et bien, nous faisions des études aux quatre coins du pays, mais Carlisle et Esmé se sont installés il y a un peu plus de 17 ans.

- Il te faut plus, ou tu as compris maintenant ? Demanda Teddy.

Emilie était quelque peu vexée de la manière dont son ami lui avait fait comprendre, mais elle dit pourtant (tout en serrant les dents) :

- Il est temps de parler avec Carlisle… Merci pour la leçon, Ted.

- A ton service ma belle !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais quand elle entendit ses sœurs pouffer, elle se retourna vers elles et lança :

- Vous allez à la maison, tout de suite, et quoi qu'il arrive je vous interdis de dire où je suis !

- On va avec eux, intervint Marjorie. Mieux vaut les surveiller, et puis je suis la plus douée pour calmer les anciens !

- C'est vrai, sourit Emilie. Mais…

- Lee, s'il te plait. Si c'est vraiment lui, je ne veux pas entendre tout ça… tu nous raconteras, et à 14 heures, je saurais si je me suis planté à ce point…

- Il est peut-être bon…

- Ton instinct débloque, se plaignit Marjorie. Alors par pitié, pas de suppositions…

Emilie soupira mais répondit quand même :

- J'ai toujours un cerveau, tu sais. Et s'il porte le nom d'Evans, et qu'Albus l'a bel et bien retrouvé, je doute qu'il lui ait laissé ses pouvoirs maléfiques !

- Tu marques un point, maugréa Marjorie. Mais vas-y seule quand même…

Emilie n'était peut-être plus empathe, mais elle voyait bien dans les yeux de ses amis qu'ils étaient du même avis que Joe. Pourquoi ? Se demanda-t-elle sans parvenir à trouver de réponse.

Peut-être parce qu'aujourd'hui, n'importe qui avait plus d'instinct qu'elle !

* * *

**Ha, ha, ha ! ****Vous voulez la suite ? Il suffit de demander lol ! **

**Je vous promets beaucoup d'explications dans le prochain chapitre…**

**A bientôt**

**Haley**


	8. Révélations

**Salut tout le monde ! :D**

**Voici la suite de cette histoire… **

**Nounou**** : merci beaucoup ;)**

**Mimi72**** : désolée que tu sois un peu paumée avec tous mes personnages :( mais je mettrais maintenant un rappel au début de chaque chapitre ! En tout cas, ne t'en fait pas, je ne vais pas tous les faire débarquer ! (Je ne suis pas barge a ce point lol). Sinon, voici le commencement des explications… j'espère que ca te plaira ! Bises ;)**

**Chka**** : lol ! Oui, c'est vrai tu m'as donné des idées, mais tu vas devoir attendre quelques chapitres avant de pouvoir en profiter !... Et ma reviews de fin de lecture lol ? Tu n'as pas aimé mon chapitre ? :( A bientôt j'espère ! **

**Luffynette**** : merci beaucoup ! Bienvenue sur cette histoire :D**

**Lul**** : lol, j'avoue, j'aime me faire prier ! Non, c'est vrai que je ne m'en été pas caché lol, mais je suis aussi contente d'arriver à maintenir un peu de suspens ;) ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !**

_**Avant d'arrêter de bavasser, voici juste un petit rappel sur les enfants :**_

_Angie/Drago Malefoy : Emilie (17 ans), Luna et Alexia (15 ans)_

_Ginny/Harry Potter : Marjorie (17 ans) et Cédric (14 ans)_

_Hermione/Ron Weasley : Alice (17 ans) et Hugo (15 ans)_

_Dora/Remus Lupin : Teddy (17 ans) et Lily (14 ans)_

_Maya/Sirius Black __: James (14 ans)_

_Ellie/Severus Rogue : Melissa (14 ans)_

**Bonne lecture à tous ;)**

**Haley**

* * *

**8 – Révélations**

Emilie avait laissé Alexia conduire les autres sorciers à la maison d'Albus, et elle était assise dans la Volvo d'Edward, alors que les autres vampires suivaient derrière dans le 4x4 d'Emmett.

- Ca va ? Demanda-t-il

- Oh oui, super…

- C'est si terrible que ça ?

- Toutes les histoires qu'on vous a racontées ne suffisent pas à répondre à ta question ?

Il sourit mais ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Qu'est ce qui t'inquiète tant ?

Ha, ha, ha ! Ce vampire avait beaucoup d'humour ! Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'inquiéter ? Malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'elle mettait pour ignorer les sentiments d'Edward depuis deux mois, elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer :

- Comment crois-tu que mon père va réagir en te regardant ? Et ma mère ! Autant je peux gérer l'empathie de Lu, mais celui de ma mère, non !

Edward ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle pensait, ou ressentait… personne ne le savait, et même sa sœur n'avait pas réussit à le savoir. D'ailleurs…

- Mais Luna n'a pas réussi à lire en toi, n'est ce pas ?

Ce n'était pas à ses sentiments à elle dont elle faisait allusion, et même si elle était persuadée qu'Edward en était conscient, elle profita de la perche qu'il tendait pour changer de sujet. Mais elle répondit seulement, avec un regard triste :

- Mes pouvoirs déconnent.

- Et je suppose que tu n'as pas envie d'en parler.

Elle soupira, tout en regardant le paysage défiler à travers la vitre. Il roulait vite, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça, et plus que tout, le contact froid du carreau contre son front lui fit le plus grand bien, mais elle répondit quand même :

- J'ignore pourquoi ils débloquent, mais non, je n'ai pas franchement envie d'en parler…

- Pas de problèmes. On est arrivés…

Emilie fut aussitôt émerveillée par la grande maison blanche qu'elle découvrit à travers la vitre, et avant même qu'elle n'ait réagit, Edward avait fait le tour de la voiture, et lui ouvrait la portière.

Elle sortit de la voiture en priant pour ne pas rougir (vu le sourire d'Edward, c'était loupé), mais elle blêmit quand la porte de la grande maison s'ouvrit.

Ils étaient tels que les Cullen les avaient décris, et aussi magnifiques que leurs enfants… Emilie avait en face d'elle Carlisle et Esmé Cullen, qui souriaient à toutes dents.

- On se demandait quand tu te déciderais à venir, mais soit la bienvenue Emilie Malefoy !

Elle fronça aussitôt les sourcils et Carlisle se mit à rire avant de reprendre :

- Entrez les enfants, nous avons des choses à vous raconter !

Emilie était tout à coup très impressionnée par ce couple magnifique qui la regardait en souriant, et un instant elle regretta d'être la seule humaine avec eux… Mais Jasper dut ressentir le malaise de la jeune sorcière car il posa sa main sur son épaule et lui adressa un sourire avant de murmurer :

- Je croyais que tu n'avais peur de rien…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel (subitement plus inquiète du tout) alors que tout les vampires souriaient (foutu ouïe ultra développée !), mais elle suivit finalement Carlisle dans la maison.

Emilie fut éblouie par la beauté et la chaleur que dégageait la maison : l'entrée donnait directement sur un grand escalier à droite, et un grand salon à gauche, où trônait un magnifique piano.

Carlisle conduisit tout le monde au salon, et une fois qu'ils furent tous installés, il commença sans plus attendre :

- Tu es une parfaite réplique de ta mère à son âge !

- Seulement physiquement, répondit Emilie en souriant. Quand l'avez-vous rencontrée ?

- Voici une bien longue histoire ! Sourit-t-il. Il y a presque 100 ans, j'ai rencontré ton arrière grand-père, Albus. C'était un jeune sorcier, fraichement nommé professeur à Poudlard, et moi je l'ai croisé dans la forêt interdite…

Elle était stupéfaite, mais elle remarqua sans mal que seule Esmé n'était pas étonnée…

- J'étais seul à cette époque, mais je ne chassais que des animaux, et Albus l'a tout de suite compris… j'ai trouvé ça incroyable ! Mais au fils des années, il est devenu mon plus fidèle ami. Pendant plus de 80 ans, nous ne nous sommes pas vu, malgré des courriers fréquents… Mais il y a 17 ans, il m'a contacté…

Emilie était littéralement pendue à ses lèvres, tout comme les jeunes Cullen, et elle ne pensa pas une seule seconde à l'interrompre. En souriant, il continua :

- Il m'a donné rendez vous dans sa maison, non loin d'ici, et ce jour là j'ai rencontré ta mère. Elle était enceinte de toi, et quasiment au terme de sa grossesse ! Mais elle avait l'air furieuse, et ces yeux lançaient des éclairs à la troisième personne qui était là… elle aussi enceinte.

- Bellatrix, souffla Emilie

- Oui, Bellatrix. Elle était inconsciente, mais Albus m'a demandé de la surveiller… une fois qu'il lui aurait ôté la mémoire.

- Quoi, c'est tout ? Il lui a juste effacé la mémoire ?

Carlisle ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de répondre :

- Il m'avait prévenu que la patience n'était pas ton fort…

Elle tiqua mais le laissa parler.

- … Albus a effacé la mémoire de Bellatrix, et l'a privée de ses pouvoirs. Quand à ta mère, et toi, vous avez béni l'enfant…

- Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ?

- Ca je l'ignore, je sais seulement qu'une lumière blanche est sortie tout droit du ventre proéminent de ta mère, pour atterrir dans celui de Bellatrix. Tu as béni cet enfant, Emilie

- Oh…

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire de plus, mais soudain elle réalisa quelque chose :

- Comment Albus a-t-il pu vous parler de moi ?

Carlisle sourit une nouvelle fois avant de se lever :

- Suivez-moi, les enfants vous allez enfin découvrir ce qui se cache sous la toile dans mon bureau !

Les Cullen s'interrogèrent du regard en souriant mais Emilie, elle, comprit tout de suite :

- Vous avez un tableau ! J'n'arrive pas à y croire !

Carlisle lui sourit seulement avant de monter les escaliers et de les mener vers son bureau. Dès qu'ils furent tous entrés dans l'immense pièce, Il se dirigea vers le mur du fond et ôta une longue toile noire d'un cadre…

- Ben ça alors ! S'exclama Emmett

Les autres étaient aussi stupéfait que lui de voir le portrait d'un homme qui bougeait et souriait même ! Même si les sorciers leur en avait parlé, le voir était différent… et ils ne purent s'empêcher de sursauter quand une voix s'éleva du tableau :

- Bonjour Lee ! Comment vas-tu ma chérie ?

Emilie soupira et leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'exclamer :

- Grand-père, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ton portrait se trouve ici ?

- Oh Carlisle a déjà du te faire un résumé de la situation, mon ange.

- Grand-père ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! Pourquoi tu nous as envoyé ici ? Tu te rends compte qu'il y a de grande chance que Joe soit amoureuse du fils de Voldemort !

- Je ne vois pas vraiment le problème, en fait !

- Pardon ?

Dans son cadre, le vieil homme soupira avant de répondre :

- Tu joues un jeu très dangereux, Emilie. Tu es entrain de te perdre.

- Hein ? … Mais, c'est quoi le rapport avec Joe ?

- Où est ton empathie ! S'emporta-t-il. Et pourquoi Luna n'a-t-elle pas réussi à te contacter ? Pourquoi ne te ressent-elle pas du tout ?

- Comment tu sais tout ça ?

- Je suis mort, chérie.

Elle soupira mais il reprit aussitôt, ne mâchant pas ses mots :

- Ta mère t'a donné un conseil avant que tu t'en aille : « aie confiance en tes pouvoirs, et ne doute pas de ton cœur ». Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à faire l'exact contraire ? Tu dois cesser de rejeter tes pouvoirs et ta nature ! Ils font partis de toi, et tu es entrain de te perdre. Tu es une Fée, Emilie c'est indéniable, mais…

- Mais j'ai rien demandé moi ! Le coupa-t-elle. Et si je n'en voulais pas de tout ça ? Après tout, si je perds mes pouvoirs je ne serais qu'une humaine ordinaire ! Sans destin déjà écrit au moindre mot près ! Il restera toujours une Fée ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi le monde magique en aurait besoin de deux !

- Tu ne comprends pas, répondit Albus d'un ton calme. Ton destin n'est pas écrit, Emilie. Il est aussi éphémère qu'un rêve ou qu'une vision…

Elle fronça les sourcils, pensant aussitôt à la vision d'Alice, mais il continua :

- Tu es la seule gardienne de ton histoire. Ta mère et Harry l'ont écrit avec leur cœur et leur âme, il ne tiens qu'à toi d'en faire autant.

- Et si je décidais tout simplement d'être normale ?

Edward avait l'impression que son cœur battait à nouveau dans sa poitrine… Elle ne voulait pas de son destin de Fée, mais que voulait-elle alors ? Albus coupa net ses réflexions…

- Tu ne le peux pas, ma chérie. Je te l'ai dis, tu joues un jeu dangereux. Tu n'es pas entrain de perdre tes pouvoirs… tu es entrain de te détruire. Si tu ne cesse pas ça tout de suite, ta magie te tuera.

Elle déglutie difficilement alors que les vampires devenaient soudain très inquiets (surtout l'un deux…) mais s'exclama quand même :

- J'ignore comment faire ! Je n'ai pas bloqué mes pouvoirs consciemment !

- Tu dois seulement trouver la raison, mon enfant. Je ne peux rien te dire de plus… Il est temps que je vous laisse ! J'entends ta mère qui hurle dans le bureau de Minerva. Au revoir ma chérie, à bientôt les Cullen !

- Non ! Grand-père… Harg !

Trop tard, il avait disparu. Elle soupira fortement, n'osant pas se retourner pour affronter le regard des Cullen qui se tenaient derrière elle. Mais soudain, elle pensa à sa mère… alors elle se retourna sans plus réfléchir et demanda :

- Vous avez prévenu ma mère ?

- Non, sourit Carlisle. Je ne lui ait rien dit.

- Rien ? Mais… vous saviez qu'on n'avait compris pour votre nature non ?

- Oh oui, dès le jour de votre arrivée !

Ses enfants semblèrent plus que surpris, alors qu'Esmé souriait, mais il s'expliqua :

- J'ai entendu votre première conversation dans la forêt… je voulais m'assurer que tout se passait bien, et j'ai constaté que c'était le cas. Alors je vous ai laissé faire, tout en vous surveillant de loin.

- Pourquoi ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher

- Parce que je n'approuvais pas vraiment le fait que vos parents ne vous aient pas mis au courant.

Emilie sourit avant d'oser poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres :

- C'est Tomas Evans, n'est-ce-pas ? Le fils de Voldemort ?

- Oui, c'est bien lui…

Elle soupira mais Carlisle ajouta aussitôt :

- Je le surveille depuis sa naissance, et je peux t'assurer que c'est un jeune homme bien. Il a eut une enfance normale, il est bien élevé, bon en classe, et n'a fait aucune bêtise répréhensible aux yeux de la loi.

- Il est quand même son fils. Un enfant issu d'une potion de magie noire, et porté par la plus cruelle sorcière qui soit !

- Mais béni par une Fée, ne put s'empêcher Edward.

Elle le regarda un instant, mais Carlisle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir :

- Il a raison, Emilie

- J'étais un fœtus ! Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu être plus puissante que la magie noire de Voldemort !... Harg ! Albus est parti bien trop vite ! Je fais quoi moi ?

Personne ne trouva quoi lui répondre, mais elle se tourna vers Alice avec espoir avant de demander :

- Tu as une idée ?

La jeune sorcière comprit le message et se concentra aussitôt sur le futur d'Emilie. Mais ce qu'elle vit la fit sourire, et elle répondit :

- Tu devrais aller à la maison de ton grand père.

- Pourquoi ?

Alice se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire avant de lancer :

- Ton père est blond aux yeux gris, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oh non… par pitié, pas mon père…

- Tu devrais y aller, Emilie, intervint Carlisle. Je pense que ta mère et Harry ne vont pas tarder à débarquer ici…

- On vient avec toi, continua Edward.

Emilie haussa un sourcil, mais Emmett eut la gentillesse de venir au secours de son frère en lançant :

- Tu n'as plus de pouvoirs, on ne va quand même pas te laisser traverser la forêt toute seule !

- En plus, tu ne sais pas où est la maison ! Appuya Alice.

Rosalie soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, alors que Jasper souriait en acquiesçant, et Emilie ne put s'empêcher de sourire elle aussi avant de lancer :

- Ok, alors allons y. Merci beaucoup, Dr Cullen.

- Je t'en pris, appelle moi Carlisle. Et il n'y a pas de quoi, Emilie. Je suis sure qu'on se reverra très vite !

Elle sourit, et après avoir saluée Esmé, elle suivit les jeunes Cullen hors de la maison.

- Il faut prendre par là, indiqua Alice. A pied, on en a pour une petite demi-heure.

- Alors allons-y, souffla Emilie.

Ils se mirent en marche, mais aussitôt Alice attrapa le bras d'Emilie et lança :

- Tu n'es pas contente de retrouver ton père ?

- Ben, franchement, j'aurais préféré qu'il reste en Angleterre… je lui ressemble bien trop de caractère… et lui n'a pas besoin d'empathie pour me déchiffrer.

- Je vois, rit Alice.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Si les microbes ont réussit leur coup, ils vont tous débarquer ! Malefoy, Potter, Weasley, Black, Lupin et Rogue ! Douze adultes tous plus puissants et caractériels les uns que les autres, et au total onze mimi eux, en nous comptant Joe, Al, Teddy et moi !

- Et tu vas devoir expliquer pourquoi tu as perdu tes pouvoirs, intervint Jasper

- Entre autre… soupira Emilie

- Je suis certain que tu pourrais les récupérer facilement ! Lança Emmett en souriant

- Bon, quand vous aurez fini tout les deux, vous me préviendrez ! Y'en a pas un qui peu me remonter le moral avant que mon père m'examine à la loupe ?

- Je suis sur que ça va bien se passer, intervint Edward

Emilie retint de justesse sa grimace. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui qui dise ça ? Pourtant, elle ne sut pas très bien pourquoi, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de répliquer :

- Alors tiens toi loin de mon père, et arrange toi pour que Luna ne fasse aucunes allusions !

Il se mordit la lèvre, alors que les autres se mettaient à rire, mais il se contenta de la regarder sans répondre, déclenchant des frissons dans tout le dos de la jeune sorcière.

Si ça ne passa pas inaperçu, personne ne fit de commentaire, et Alice fit finalement dévier un peu le sujet en demandant à Emilie de leur rappeler les noms de tout le monde…

xxx

Alice avait vu juste, et au bout d'une demi-heure, ils purent apercevoir une grande maison blanche entourée d'arbres centenaires, ressemblant vraiment beaucoup à la maison de Cullen. Emilie soupira, mais réalisa aussi quelque chose :

- Le repousse moldu n'a pas l'air de vous atteindre finalement, je me demande pourquoi vous n'avez jamais été par là avant.

- C'est étrange, admis Alice.

- Je suis persuadée que ma mère aura des réponses, soupira Emilie.

Les vampires sourirent, avant qu'Edward s'arrête net de marcher.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Emmett

- Tu ne sens pas ? Répliqua Rosalie avec un sourire sarcastique. Il y a quelqu'un dehors.

- C'est ton père, intervint Edward. Il est vraiment inquiet… heu… Al lui a dit où tu étais.

Elle soupira fortement mais réagit soudain :

- Il sait pour vous ?

- Oui, murmura Edward.

- Hoy… je suis mal !

Alice pouffa à ses côtés mais attrapa à nouveau le bras d'Emilie avant de lancer :

- Allons-y, ne faisons pas attendre ton père plus longtemps !

- Oh... Alice, qu'as-tu vue ? Supplia Emilie alors qu'Alice l'incitait à avancer.

La petite brune ne répondit pas, pressant le pas, et bientôt tous purent apercevoir Drago sur le perron de la grande maison. Comme si lui aussi disposait d'un instinct surdéveloppé, il tourna la tête vers eux dès qu'ils émergèrent de la forêt, et se mit à courir aussitôt !

- Oh Lee !

Emilie grimaça, mais les vampires eux, ne purent que sourire tout en détaillant le sorcier. Drago Malefoy était la classe incarnée, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Et alors même qu'il courrait et que son visage portait la marque de l'inquiétude, il semblait parfait. Ses cheveux blonds étaient plaqués avec goût, et il portait un pantalon noir et une simple chemise blanche. Mais ce qui surprit le plus les Cullen était son teint : il était aussi blanc que le leur, et semblait sans aucun défaut. Seuls ses yeux de la couleur de l'acier pouvait réellement le différencier d'un des Cullen à cet instant !

Ils pouvaient maintenant mesurer à quel point Joe avait raison en disant qu'Emilie était une digne Malefoy ! Et ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire encore plus quand Drago serra sa fille dans ses bras.

- Papa ! Maugréa-t-elle en tentant de se dégager.

Il se recula un peu mais prit son visage en coupe avant de dire :

- Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs !

- Il n'y a pas de raison, papa ! Tout va très bien…

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre :

- Quand Hugo nous a prévenus que les jumelles et Cédric étaient ici, Gin a explosé… ça fait deux mois que ta mère et Harry se disputent, mais finalement il a craché le morceau tout à l'heure… Et tes cousines se sont fait un plaisir de me raconter votre quotidien !

- Oh…

Il sourit avant de se tourner vers les vampires et de reprendre :

- Voici donc les Cullen. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous depuis tout à l'heure ! Si j'ai bien retenu les descriptions de Lu, tu dois être Emmett ? Puis Rosalie, Jasper, Alice… et enfin Edward. Et bien, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer.

Les yeux d'Emilie étaient tellement écarquillés qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils allaient sortir de leur orbite, et après s'être mit à rire, Drago lança :

- Fait pas cette tête ma belle, je préfère un vampire végétarien au fils de Voldemort ! Ha ! Harry va faire une de ses têtes en l'apprenant !

Cette fois, elle leva les yeux au ciel tout en rougissant de la tête au pied, et Emmett ne put s'empêcher de lancer :

- Nous sommes ravis de vous rencontrer aussi, Mr Malefoy ! J'ai comme l'impression que tout ça va être drôle !

- C'est Drago, mais je suis d'accord ! D'ailleurs, l'un de vous peut m'expliquer pourquoi ma fille rejette ses pouvoirs au point de ne plus les avoirs ?

Sans le vouloir, tous blêmirent à sa question, et il comprit aussitôt que tout n'était pas si drôle finalement.

- Lee ?

- C'est une… longue histoire.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais me contenter de ça ? Rentrons, je crois que vous avez des choses à me raconter.

Elle soupira et avant de se mettre en marche, elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Ils sont déjà tous là ?

- Non, il n'y a que Gin et moi… Mione veut être sure que tout va bien avant d'envoyer tout le monde ici… ou de vous rapatrier sur le champ !

Emilie se contenta de soupirer fortement, et tout en suivant son père elle espéra finalement que sa tante Hermione les rapatrie… tout serait tellement plus simple s'ils n'avaient pas débarqués dans cette maudite bourgade pluvieuse…

* * *

**Voilà pour les premières explications…**

**Pour ceux qui ont suivis les « héritiers rouge et or », oui, je sais, je n'avais pas du tout laissé entendre que Bellatrix avait été retrouvée (bien au contraire), mais il ne faut pas oublier qui est Albus : il ne révèle pas grand-chose sur ses intentions ou même ses actes… **

**En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut, et j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires ;)**

**A bientôt**

**Haley**


	9. Hoy

**Salut ! **

**Voici la suite… et encore une idée farfelue ;P**

**Mimi72**** : pas de quoi pour le rappel, c'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de personnages ! J'aime beaucoup ton raisonnement, et je pense pourvoir te répondre sans te dévoiler trop de l'histoire : le fait qu'elle l'ait béni fait qu'il a le choix entre le bien et le mal, reste à savoir ce qu'il va choisir… Je ne suis pas sure de faire débarquer tout le monde, ca risque d'être compliqué, mais qui sait où peux m'emmener mon imagination !! (Et je n'ai que deux chapitres d'avance…). J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bsx ;)**

**Chka**** : merci beaucoup !! En tout cas, j'avais beaucoup apprécié de recevoir une reviews avant même que tu ais lu mon chapitre lol ! Et oui, mon imagination est bien fertile et elle va emmener Emilie un peu plus loin encore… je ne dis plus rien ;) j'espère que ça te plaira ! **

**Nounou**** : merci beaucoup !! **

**Lul**** : lol, si, si tu peux le dire, il y a bien trop de personnages !! J'ai le chic pour compliquer mes histoires, mais bon, pour l'instant je m'en sort :D… Hum, tu verras bien pour Tomas… Et je suis contente que tu aimes Drago ! C'est assez drôle de les faire agir avec des années de plus, mais c'est aussi nouveau pour moi, alors j'espère ne pas te décevoir ! Bsx ;)**

**Luffynette**** : Merci beaucoup !! :D Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ca fait plaisir de gagner 6 reviews en une nuit lol ! Alors j'espère que la suite te plaira ;)**

_**Petit rappel sur les enfants :**_

_Angie/Drago Malefoy : Emilie (17 ans), Luna et Alexia (15 ans)_

_Ginny/Harry Potter : Marjorie (17 ans) et Cédric (14 ans)_

_Hermione/Ron Weasley : Alice (17 ans) et Hugo (15 ans)_

_Dora/Remus Lupin : Teddy (17 ans) et Lily (14 ans)_

_Maya/Sirius Black : James (14 ans)_

_Ellie/Severus Rogue : Melissa (14 ans)_

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**Haley **

* * *

**9 – Hoy … **

Emilie et les vampires suivirent Drago dans la maison, et après être passés dans un hall spacieux et clair, il les fit passer une grande double porte sur la gauche, menant à un grand salon.

Aussitôt qu'ils furent entrés dans la pièce, Ginny se précipita sur Emilie et la serra dans ses bras :

- Oh Lee, j'ai eu si peur ! Tu vas bien ma chérie ?

- Ca va, tante Gin, grimaça Emilie en tentant de se dégager.

La belle rousse scruta un instant les prunelles de sa nièce avant de soupirer. Elle se détacha alors et croisa les bras sur son torse avant de se tourner vers les Cullen.

- Heu… voici mes amis les vampires ! Lança Emilie en tentant de sourire.

- Il n'y a rien de drôle, Miss Malefoy ! Répliqua Ginny. Vous êtes totalement inconscient tous les quatre de n'avoir rien dit !

- Je vois que tu le prends moins bien que mon père…

- Je crois que ton père ne réalise pas bien ce qu'il a sous les yeux !

- Gin... tenta Drago.

- Oh, je n'en dirais pas plus, ça va ! De toute façon, Hermione s'en fera un plaisir tout à l'heure !

Emilie grimaça de plus belle, mais Marjorie, un peu plus loin, ne put pas se retenir plus longtemps d'intervenir :

- Lee ? Qu'as dit Carlisle ?

- C'est lui, Joe, je suis désolée…

Quand elle vit sa cousine fermer les yeux, et une larme silencieuse s'en échapper, elle se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras avant de dire :

- Mais Carlisle a dit que c'est quelqu'un de bien… Je… Heu, c'est une drôle d'histoire mais…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, interrompue par la porte qui s'ouvrait à la volée.

Les Cullen restèrent figés une seconde en découvrant Angelina. Emilie était vraiment une copie conforme de sa mère, malgré l'expression de leurs regards qui étaient bien différent. Quand à Harry, il était tel qu'ils l'avaient imaginé. Il émanait de ses deux là une puissance, et une aura hors du commun, et même eux purent le ressentir.

Mais l'arrivée des jumeaux Potter jeta un froid, et plus personne ne parla durant quelques secondes. Cet instant suffit au Cullen pour voir le regard chargé de reproche que Ginny lançait à son mari, mais aussi la peur se dessiner sur le visage d'Emilie, et la colère croitre sur celui de Marjorie.

C'est finalement elle qui réagit la première, en se mettant à hurler :

- Comment vous avez pu nous cachez un truc pareil !

- Joe… tenta Harry

- Non ! Harg… je ne veux même pas t'entendre ! Je… Est-ce que tu te rends compte que je l'aime ? Je l'aime, papa ! Je suis follement amoureuse du fils de Voldemort !

Harry déglutit alors que Ginny fermait les yeux, ne voulant pas croire à cette révélation. Emilie attrapa à nouveau sa cousine contre elle pour la calmer, et ne put s'empêcher de dire :

- Rien ne prouve qu'il soit mauvais. Il a été béni par deux Fées avant même sa naissance.

Aussitôt, Marjorie releva la tête vers elle, et comme si elles étaient seules dans cette pièce, Emilie raconta la conversation qu'elle avait eut avec Carlisle un peu plus tôt.

Ce fut instantané : Ginny, Drago et Harry se tournèrent vers Angélina, stupéfaits, et c'est Drago qui parvint à parler le premier :

- Comment as-tu pu nous cacher ça pendant 17 ans !

- Ce n'est pas le plus important, répondit-elle calmement.

- Pas le plus important ? Répéta Drago. J'apprends que ma fille a sans doute un lien magique très étroit avec la progéniture magique de Voldemort, et ce n'est pas le plus important !

- Non, admis Angelina.

Sans en dire plus, elle regarda Edward quelques instant avant de se tourner vers sa fille. Personne ne parlait, voyant très bien l'inquiétude sur le visage d'Angelina, et elle dit enfin :

- Tu dois cesser de lutter contre tes pouvoirs, Emilie.

- Quoi ? S'insurgea Drago. C'est ça le plus important !

- Oui, Drago, coupa Angie. Elle…

- Je suis entrain de me détruire, finit Emilie à sa place.

Le regard d'Angelina devint encore plus triste, alors que les trois autres adultes attendaient des explications avec inquiétude. Emilie raconta alors sa conversation avec Albus, mot pour mot, et termina en jetant un regard assassin à sa mère :

- Alors ? C'est quoi mon destin, hein ?

Drago mesura largement les paroles de sa fille, mais avant que quiconque n'ait pu dire un mot, elle lança :

- Maintenant il est l'heure de savoir si Tomas est bon ou mauvais. Lu ?

- Non ! S'exclama Drago… trop tard.

Luna avait fait disparaître avec elle les jeunes sorciers, et seul le fait qu'elle ait aussi emmené les Cullen rassura Drago et Ginny.

- S'il leur arrive quoi que se soit, murmura Ginny, je vous tue de mes mains. Tout les deux !

Drago attira sa belle sœur dans ses bras pour la réconforter, avant de foudroyer sa femme du regard :

- Que me caches-tu encore, Angie ?

Elle ferma les yeux quelques instant, et fut sauvé par Harry. Bien qu'il ne veuille en aucun cas la ménager, il ne put s'empêcher de faire dévier le sujet :

- Où sont-ils ? Il faut les rejoindre tout de suite !

- On ne peut pas, répondit-elle en soupirant. Ils sont au lycée, notre présence ne passerait pas inaperçue.

xxx

Luna avait téléporté tout le monde dans la forêt attenante au lycée, et après avoir soupiré à la vue des Cullen, Emilie entraina tout le monde sur le parking.

- Pourquoi tu les as emmenés ? Demanda Emilie

- Tu n'as plus de pouvoirs et Joe est bouleversée, répondit Luna. Je crois qu'on a bien besoin de protection.

- Elle a raison, intervint Teddy. Si jamais…

- Non, coupa Joe. Par pitié, je ne veux rien entendre !

Personne ne répondit à ça, et Emilie attrapa sa main avant de la regarder dans les yeux et de lui murmurer :

- Où vous devez vous retrouver ?

- Là bas, répondit-elle en montrant l'autre bout du parking. Lee… que dois-je faire ?

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ça, Emilie se tourna vers Alice et l'interrogea du regard… mais l'ombre de tristesse qui passa dans les yeux ambré du vampire ne la rassura pas du tout, alors elle lança :

- Je vais le chercher. Mettez vous à l'abri des regards dans la forêt.

- Maman va débarquer si on fait ça, intervint Luna.

- Et tu es sans défenses je te rappelle ! Lança Al.

Emilie soupira largement avant de répondre :

- Maman sait très bien qu'elle n'a pas intérêt à venir.

- Lee… commença Teddy.

- Non ! Coupa-t-elle. Je ne veux rien entendre. Je me fou d'être sans défense !

- Laisse moi venir avec toi, intervint Edward.

Malgré le regard inquiet du vampire, Emilie ne put s'empêcher de répliquer sèchement :

- Je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'un ange gardien ! Ca suffit maintenant, Alice, s'il te plait occupe toi de Joe, je reviens.

Elle les laissa en plan et avança à grand pas vers l'autre bout du parking, mais Luna intervient :

- Va avec elle, Edward. Je me fou de ce qu'elle dit… elle faiblit, je le sens…

- Non, coupa Alexia. Laisse là Lu. Elle s'en veut assez comme ça…

A ces mots, Marjorie réagit enfin :

- Mais pourquoi ?

Alexia sourit et caressa la joue de sa cousine avant de répondre :

- Si elle avait eu tous ses pouvoirs, elle l'aurait compris bien plus tôt… avant que…

- Je ne puisse plus l'oublier, coupa Marjorie.

Alexia se contenta d'hocher la tête, et plus personne ne répondit. Tous suivaient Emilie du regard, et tous ne purent que retenir leur respiration quand elle arriva enfin devant Tomas.

xxx

Le regard d'Emilie était dur, et sa colère était telle que ses poings étaient serrés à l'extrême, et quand elle arriva enfin devant Tomas, elle eut beaucoup de mal à paraitre aimable…

- Heu… salut ! Dit-il en premier.

Elle répondit d'un simple signe de tête, inquiétant soudain le jeune homme :

- Il y a un problème avec Joe ?

- En quelque sorte… Peux-tu venir avec moi ? Elle est dans la forêt…

Il fronça les sourcils, mais Emilie n'attendit pas qu'il réponde pour se mettre à nouveau en marche.

- Hey attends ! Lança-t-il en lui courant après. Que se passe-t-il ?

Emilie attendit qu'il soit arrivé à sa hauteur, et sans prendre la peine de le regarder, elle répondit :

- C'est une longue histoire.

- Et ? Je suis censé me contenter de ça ?

- Pour le moment, oui.

Elle accéléra encore son pas, l'empêchant de répondre, mais quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans la forêt, il se figea sur place. Bien sur, son regard croisa automatiquement celui de Joe, et sans réfléchir il voulu se précipiter vers elle, mais Emilie s'interposa.

- Mais que se passe-t-il à la fin ! S'exclama-t-il. Joe ?

Marjorie réprima une larme et c'est Emilie qui répondit :

- Que sais-tu de ton père ?

- Pardon ? Je… je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde !

- Il ne sait rien, intervint Luna. Rien du tout.

Emilie soupira avant de regarder Tomas droit dans les yeux. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment… mais une force dont elle ignorait l'origine la poussa à faire une chose totalement inconsciente : doucement, elle tendit la main vers lui… et la même force poussa le jeune homme à attraper la main qu'elle lui tendait, au moment même où Alice criait :

- Lee, NON !

Trop tard…

xxx

Tout ne se passa qu'en une seconde.

Comme s'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, Emilie et Tomas fermèrent les yeux et partagèrent une vision… de la potion que Voldemort fit ingérer à Bellatrix, au moment où Angelina enceinte avait béni l'enfant…en passant par les différentes étapes de la guerre, ils virent tout défiler devant leurs yeux. Absolument tout… et cela défila aussi dans la tête d'Edward et de Luna…

Une sorte d'éclair les sépara à la fin de la vision et alors qu'Emilie tombait dans les pommes, Tomas regarda Marjorie avec douleur et murmura :

- Je suis désolé.

La seconde d'après, il avait disparu dans une fumée noire.

- Lee ! S'exclama Al en se précipitant au chevet de sa cousine.

- Eloigne-toi ! Hurla Luna au même moment, en foudroyant Edward du regard.

- Le sort à sauté ? Demanda alors Teddy

- Quel sort ? Répliqua Luna. Oh non, ne me dites pas quelle avait masqué l'odeur de son sang ? Mais vous êtes tous dingue ma parole !

- Il ne fera rien, intervint Alice.

- Ha oui ? Vraiment ? Et comment tu expliques qu'il ait arrêté de respirer d'un coup !

- Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le plus important ? Demanda Al. Son cœur bat à peine ! Il faut l'amener à Angie tout de suite !

- Hey ho ! Mais qu'est ce que vous faite ? Hey ! Vous m'entendez ou quoi ?

Seul Emmett fit soudain volte face, et alors qu'il écarquillait les yeux, il souffla :

- Mon Dieu je rêve…

- Quoi ? Emmett, que se passe-t-il ?

- Regarde par toi-même, répondit-il

Tout le monde se tourna soudain vers lui, et Rosalie prit son air le plus fier pour lancer :

- Mais à qui parles-tu ?

- Oh ce n'est pas vrai… Emmett, dis moi que je ne vois pas ce que je suis entrain de voir…

- Si tu parles de ton corps à moitié mort étendu par terre, si, si, tu vois bien…

- Hoy…

- Comme tu dis ! Répliqua Emmett

- Emmett ? Demanda Al. Tu peux nous expliquer ?

- Heu… je n'y tiens pas… Emmett, s'il te plait, ne dit rien !

- Tu déconnes, là ? Tu ne crois quand même pas que je ne vais rien dire ! De toute façon, Edward et Luna ont déjà du comprendre…

Edward, qui avait réussit à faire face au sang d'Emilie, réagit alors :

- Qu'est ce qu'on aurait du comprendre ?

- Tu n'entends pas ? Toi non plus, Luna ?

- Heu, non. Que devrait-on entendre ?

Emmett jeta un coup d'œil vers Emilie, mais elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, alors il en profita pour répondre :

- La chose bavarde et immatérielle qui se tient près de moi…

Tous le regardèrent avec de gros yeux, même Marjorie qui semblait soudain être sortie de sa torpeur, et c'est Luna qui comprit la première :

- T'es quand même pas entrain de nous dire que tu vois Lee ?

- Si, soupira Emmett. Elle est à côté de moi.

- On doit rentrer ! S'exclama Alexia. Et tout de suite !

- Quoi ? Tu ne crois quand même pas que… commença Luna

- C'est évident, intervint Al.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Alice

- Elle est entrain de mourir, expliqua Teddy. Mais pour une raison inconnue, son âme a quitté son corps juste à temps pour la maintenir en vie.

- Oh ça va, pas besoin de dramatiser ! Lança Lee

- Il dit la vérité ? L'interrogea Emmett

- Je ne sais pas…

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a répondu ? Demanda Edward

- Elle dit qu'elle ne sait pas, mais…

- Emmett ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu extrapoles mes paroles, ok ?

Il soupira, mais ne se gêna pas pour penser :

- _Elle ment, j'en suis persuadé. J'ai l'impression que cet état lui convient plus qu'elle ne l'admet…_

Si Luna et Edward purent facilement entendre ses pensées, il n'avait pas prévu qu'Emilie le puisse aussi :

- Emmett ! Cria-t-elle.

- Hoy, dit-il. Je n'avais pas prévu ça…

- Elle a récupéré ses pouvoirs je suppose ? Demanda Luna.

Il hocha juste la tête et la petite blonde expliqua pour les autres :

- Emmett nous a dit en pensée qu'elle ne semblait pas si mécontente de son état, et elle l'a entendu.

- Je ne suis qu'une âme ! S'exclama Emilie. C'est normal…

- C'est l'âme de Lee qui parle avec Emmett, c'est normal qu'elle ait ses pouvoirs, intervint Al

Emmett ne put s'empêcher de rire alors qu'Emilie levait les yeux au ciel.

- Quoi ? Demanda Alexia

- Oh, désolé, c'est juste qu'elle a dit la même chose au même moment…

Emilie grimaça, mais se figea soudain. Une chose qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas prévue la cloua sur place…

- On doit l'amener à sa mère tout de suite ! S'exclama Edward

Aussitôt dit, il s'agenouilla et voulu attraper Emilie dans ses bras, mais Luna intervint :

- Ne la touche pas !

Sans qu'Emmett ne s'en rende compte, Emilie s'était approché d'Edward et le regardait avec attention. Elle avait la main sur le cœur, et semblait avoir du mal à respirer, mais elle murmura :

- Il ne me fera rien…

Edward ne s'était pas relevé, mais son regard était chargé de douleur, face à la méfiance qu'avait la jeune Malefoy dans les yeux. Mais tout deux, comme les autres, se tournèrent vers Emmett quand il lança, un méga sourire au visage :

- Il ne lui fera rien, et ce n'est pas moi qui le dis.

Luna fronça les sourcils, pas franchement convaincue, mais Emmett ajouta :

- Elle a la main sur le cœur, du mal à respirer, et regarde Edward comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vue… Je crois bien que son empathie est plus forte que la tienne…

- Emmett !

Il ne savait pas comment, mais elle était à nouveau près de lui, et venait de lui hurler dans l'oreille. Il grimaça, mais Luna, elle, se mit à sourire :

- Ca a toujours été le cas… Mais Lee, es-tu sure de toi ?

- Oui, son envie de mon sang est bien moins grande que son… Heu… Oui, oui je suis sure, et c'est la seule chose que tu répètes Emmett !

Le sourire qui se dessina sur le visage d'Emmett ne plus pas de tout à Emilie, et elle voulu réellement mourir quand il lança :

- Désolé, clochette, mais t'es tombé sur le mauvais interprète. Tu sais très bien que je répèterais tout !

- Emmett…

- Elle est sure d'elle, reprit-il. L'amour d'Edward pour elle est bien plus grand que sa soif !

Si presque tous sourirent à cette réplique, Emilie sentit soudain le cœur meurtri de Marjorie… En un clin d'œil, elle s'approcha alors d'elle et mima une caresse sur sa joue avant de murmurer :

- Comment j'ai pu ne pas sentir ça…

Marjorie frissonnât soudain et, alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue, elle regarda Emmett et demanda :

- Elle est …

- A ta droite, coupa-t-il.

- Je suis si désolée, Joe…

- Elle est désolée, répéta-t-il. Elle s'en veut de ne pas l'avoir senti.

Cette fois, il avait la délicatesse de ne pas en dire trop. Marjorie comprenait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire, mais elle répondit seulement :

- Reviens Lee… j'ai besoin de toi…

Emilie se redressa et regarda tout le monde avec tristesse avant de s'arrêter sur Emmett :

- Répète-leur mes mots, s'il te plait…

Il hocha la tête avant de prendre la parole :

- Elle dit que quand elle a touché Tomas… OH… heu, ils ont partagé une vision qui leur a fait revivre la guerre, de la potion que Voldemort à fait prendre à Bellatrix… jusqu'à la fin de la guerre… D'après ce qu'elle a ressenti, cette vision a déclenché ses pouvoirs… ils semblent neutres, comme si c'était à lui de choisir entre le noir et le blanc…

- Mais il a disparu dans une fumée noir, intervint Marjorie.

- Elle dit que rien n'est joué, et que… oh non, Lee !

- Si Emmett, je dois aller voir. Dis leur que je les aime, et dis aussi à ma mère que je la déteste… et à mon père que je suis désolée.

- Lee… tenta-t-il

- Je suis née pour ça… mais, je reviendrais vite !

La dernière partie de sa phrase n'était franchement pas convaincante !

- Non ! Cria-t-il

Trop tard, elle avait disparu.

- Quoi ? Emmett ? Cria Luna

- Elle… elle est partie.

Il répéta les derniers mots d'Emilie, et quand les sorciers se figèrent tous, les vampires comprirent que la situation tournait mal… Sans plus un mot, Edward fit passer Emilie dans ses bras et Luna ramena tout le monde dans la maison d'Albus.

* * *

**Et voilà… alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? :P**

**La suite dans quelques jours !**

**Haley**


	10. La colère de Joe

**Salut ! **

**Voici la suite… et préparez vous à la colère de Joe ! **

**Mais d'abord, encore une fois merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, et surtout qui me laissent des reviews :P (j'ai l'impression de me répéter, mais c'est vrai ! :D)**

**Mimi72**** : lol mais non je ne suis pas cruelle ! Bon peut être un petit peu… :P ! Hum, que de menaces, mais pourquoi tant de haine lol ? Mais bon, tout ce que je te dirais c'est qu'Emilie est un personnage central de cet histoire alors elle finira par s'en remettre, mais je compte bien m'amuser de cette situation un petit moment avant ! Et surtout avec Emmett :D ! J'espère donc que la suite te plaira ! (Tu vas devoir attendre un peu pour la réaction d'Hermione, mais j'ai bien prévue de l'écrire !)… A bientôt ;)**

**Nounou**** : merci :D**

**Luffynette**** : oh oui, ca craint lol ! **

**Chka**** : lol, non, jamais de panne d'imagination pour moi ! Merci beaucoup ;)**

**Voltéa**** : Par Merlin (j'adore dire ça lol) j'adore tes reviews ! Que répondre à ça ? Déjà et surtout un grand (très, très grand) MERCI ! Lol ! Je pense aussi que cette histoire est bien mieux que la première : les héritiers rouge & or étaient ma toute première histoire, et j'ai fait du chemin depuis ! J'espère vraiment avoir réussi à améliorer mon écriture, et je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Je suis d'accord sur le fait que ce soit Joe la plus attachante, mais Lee n'a pas encore montré réellement son vrai visage (il se cache une Potter sous son masque de Malefoy :P) ! Enfin bref, non, non, je ne me sens pas du tout harcelée lol ! Continue tant que mes histoires te plaisent !! Bises ;) Et j'attends tes com ! **

**Lul**** : lol ! Oui, je sais, je suis dingue ! Désolée si tu as trouvé le début du chapitre un peu flou, mais ce n'était pas facile à écrire ;)… Pour Lee et Tomas, hum… tu verras bien lol, mais tu vas devoir attendre un peu ! Merci de m'avoir prévenue sur mon erreur (j'ai tellement de fics en cours que je me mélange les pinceaux !), et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! :D**

**Lily**** : coucou :D ! Je suis contente de te revoir sur cette histoire, et ravie de savoir que tu ne la laisseras pas tomber ! Les cousines sont bien différentes, mais Lee finira bien par ouvrir les yeux ! (Promis lol !). Quand à Joe, c'est vrai que ca ne lui ressemble pas d'avoir caché son histoire, mais elle s'est laissé engouffrer dans son secret et attendait surtout que Lee lui parle… Enfin bref, je vais te laisser découvrir la suite par toi-même, et j'espère que ca te plaira ! **

_**Petit rappel sur les enfants :**_

_Angie/Drago Malefoy : Emilie (17 ans), Luna et Alexia (15 ans)_

_Ginny/Harry Potter : Marjorie (17 ans) et Cédric (14 ans)_

_Hermione/Ron Weasley : Alice (17 ans) et Hugo (15 ans)_

_Dora/Remus Lupin : Teddy (17 ans) et Lily (14 ans)_

_Maya/Sirius Black : James (14 ans)_

_Ellie/Severus Rogue : Melissa (14 ans)_

**Bonne lecture à tous ;)**

**Haley**

* * *

**10 – La colère de Joe**

Aussitôt arrivés dans la grande maison, Drago se précipita vers eux en s'exclamant :

- Lee ! Oh Merlin que s'est-il passé ?

Avant que quiconque ne puisse répondre, Angélina aussi s'approcha d'Edward, qui tenait sa fille contre lui, mais Marjorie s'interposa et foudroya sa tante du regard avant de se mettre à hurler. Elle raconta tout ce qui venait de se passer en criant, et quand elle eut fini son récit elle lança :

- C'est votre faute ! Tout est votre faute ! Voilà ce que donnent vos putains de mensonges !

- Joe… tenta Harry

- Non ! Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Je te déteste ! Je vous déteste tous les deux pour ce que vous nous avait fait ! C'est votre faute si elle est dans cet état !

- Je lui ai dit de suivre son cœur, se défendit soudain Angie

- HA ! Laisse-moi rire ! Toute notre vie, vous nous avez formés à prendre votre suite ! Nous n'avons pas été vos filles, mais vos apprenties ! Et elle encore plus que moi ! Depuis sa naissance elle entend qu'elle est une Fée, plus puissante que sa mère, et qu'elle devra protéger le monde !

- Mais… tenta Angie

- Mais rien du tout ! C'est de ta faute c'est tout ! C'est à cause de toi si elle a lutté contre ses pouvoirs…

Emmett sentit soudain une présence à ses côtés, mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Emilie lui fit signe de se taire, et dit seulement :

- Ne pense pas à ma présence… laisse Joe parler, s'il te plait.

Il cligna juste des yeux pour acquiescer, bien trop content qu'elle soit revenue aussi vite… Il continua donc à écouter Marjorie hurler :

- Dès qu'elle a compris qu'Edward était tombé amoureux d'elle, elle a lutté contre son empathie ! Dès la première seconde, elle a refusé qu'il puisse l'aimer, juste parce qu'elle est une Fée ! Et chaque jour elle fait semblant d'ignorer l'amour qu'elle lui porte aussi !

Emilie grimaça alors qu'Edward semblait plus que surpris, mais personne ne coupa la jeune sorcière :

- Pourquoi ? Hein ? Vous voulez savoir ? Peut-être parce qu'Alice à découvert quel était le vrai destin de Lee, mais qu'elle ne veut pas y croire ! Elle est persuadée qu'elle ne peut pas mériter un destin basé sur l'amour, et non sur sa puissance !

- De quoi tu parles, là ? Demanda soudain Drago

Marjorie serra les dents, ne voulant pas être désagréable avec son oncle, et de son côté, Emilie murmura :

- Par pitié Joe, pas ça… ne lui dit pas ça…

Emmett réprima son sourire, mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce, pour ne pas trahir la présence d'Emilie.

- Désolé oncle Dray, répondit Marjorie, mais je crois que tu as très bien compris…

Il ferma les yeux un instant avant de foudroyer sa femme du regard et de lancer :

- Tu le savais ! C'est pour ça que tu cesses de dire qu'elle finira par faire sa vie loin de nous ! Mon Dieu, Angie que t'arrives-t-il ? Comment peux-tu…

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier, Drago, coupa-t-elle.

- Pas à te justifier ? Mais c'est aussi Ma fille je te rappelle ! Joe à raison, pour toi elle a toujours été ton apprentie ! Tu as encore moins de respect pour elle qu'Albus en avait pour Harry et toi !

- C'est compliqué, tenta Harry.

- Oh non, reprit Marjorie. C'est très simple au contraire : vous êtes des menteurs manipulateurs, et les conséquences sont énormes : Lee est à moitié morte car elle refuse de faire face à ses sentiments, et mon cœur à moi vient d'être piétiné par la progéniture maléfique de Voldemort ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de compliqué !

Elle fit une pause en regardant le corps de sa cousine, puis murmura :

- Allez-vous en…

- Non ! S'exclama Harry. On ne…

- SI ! Foutez-moi le camp ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ! Allez donc veillez sur votre si sacré monde magique et laissez nous tranquille ! On n'a vraiment pas besoin de vous ! Cassez-vous !

- Joe, répondit Angie, je sais que tu es en colère mais…

- Ca suffit, coupa Luna en posant la main sur l'épaule de Marjorie qui allait exploser. Joe à raison, retournez à Poudlard maintenant…

- Luna…

- Oh non, maman ! Me laisser ressentir tes sentiments ne changera rien du tout ! C'est ma sœur qui est allongée là par terre ! Et si jamais elle ne revient pas à elle, je n'ai plus de mère !

Luna sentait pourtant la peine de sa mère, ainsi que son amour pour Lee, mais cela ne lui suffisait pas… elle était persuadée qu'Angie cachait encore beaucoup de choses, et elle ne voulait plus rien entendre… c'est était trop pour elle… pour eux tous.

- Dis leur de rentrer, Emmett. Bellatrix a retrouvé la mémoire, et elle compte faire sauter Askaban.

Alors qu'un silence pesant venait de tomber dans la pièce, Emmett approcha de Marjorie et lança :

- Lee vous demande de rentrer. Bellatrix a retrouvé la mémoire… et elle va s'en prendre à…

- Askaban, répéta Lee

- A tes souhaits, répliqua Emmett

- La prison des sorciers, expliqua Emilie en souriant

- Heu… elle veut faire sauter la prison des sorciers, Aska-quelque chose…

Les sorciers blêmirent à cet instant, mais Angelina tenta :

- Lee ? Lee, s'il te plait…

- Dis lui que pour ma part, je n'ai déjà plus de mère. Elle a tué mon cœur, elle n'aura pas mon âme.

Emmett répéta ses paroles mots pour mots, et seul Harry fut capable de répondre :

- Pardonnez-moi, les filles… je sais que vous avez raison. Peut-être qu'un jour vous accepterez de nous écouter, mais on vous laisse pour le moment.

Sans plus un mot, il attrapa sa jumelle par la manche et disparu en transplanant.

Aussitôt, Marjorie éclata en sanglots dans les bras de sa mère, et Drago regarda Emmett avec inquiétude avant de demander :

- Elle est toujours là, n'est-ce-pas ?

Emmett hocha juste la tête, avant que Drago ne reprenne :

- Qu'as-tu découvert Lee ?

- Elle dit qu'elle a suivi Tomas chez lui, et qu'apparemment la vision qu'ils ont partagés a rendu la mémoire à Bellatrix… ainsi que ses pouvoirs… Mais… vraiment ?

- Oui, Emmett, allez dis leur…

- Heu… elle dit que Tomas n'a pas parlé d'elle, ni que Joe. Il a bien sur compris qui elles sont toutes les deux, mais il n'a rien dit ! Il a juste dit qu'il avait eu une vision…

- Vraiment ? Demanda Marjorie. Mais… pourquoi ?

- Il t'aime, répondit Emmett. Lee en est persuadée, même si…

- Ca ne l'empêchera pas de choisir le mal, termina Marjorie pour lui.

- Je dois faire quelque chose ! Lança alors Emilie.

- Et quoi ? Demanda Emmett. Je ne vois pas ce que tu peux faire dans ton état !

- Rien du tout ! Répondit Drago. Lee, par pitié ne fait rien !

- Elle n'a pas l'air ravie, expliqua Emmett, et pas convaincue non plus…

- Oh ça va…

Il pouffa mais Emilie, elle, soupira comme jamais en serrant les dents.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il

- Tu peux dire à Rosalie que je ne suis pas une sale petite morveuse, prétentieuse et pourrie jusqu'à la moelle ? Et que je ne suis pas du tout intéressé par toi…

- Oh… Lee, je suis désolé, répondit-il

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Drago

- Elle entend les pensées de Rosalie…

- Moi aussi ! Répliquèrent Edward et Luna en chœur.

- Et alors ? Demanda cette dernière. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Emmett soupira, et avant que Luna ou Edward ne saute à la gorge de Rosalie, il lança :

- Parfois j'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre pourquoi je t'aime tant, tu sais. Si tu ne supporte pas leur présence, rentre à la maison. Je pense que Lee en a assez vu pour aujourd'hui, sans avoir à subir ta méchanceté mal placée !

- Alors tu prends Sa défense ? Non mais je rêve ! S'insurgea-t-elle

- Non, tu ne rêves pas. Elle t'a toujours respecté, fais-en autant. Elle est…

- Emmett, je te jure que si tu ose dire ça, je trouve un moyen pour te tuer !

Il pouffa, et ne se gêna pas pour dire le fond de ça pensée :

- Elle sera une Cullen, un jour où l'autre… et si je me trompe, je t'autoriserais à me tuer, Lee !

- Tu ne te trompe pas ! Ne put s'empêcher de rire Alice.

- Par pitié, intervint Drago. Laissez moi digérer les infos une par une, ok ? Imaginer ma fille en vampire est pour l'instant au dessus de mes forces !

- Et des miennes… murmura Edward.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant, avant que Ginny se décide à intervenir :

- Bon, je vais aller prévenir Hermione de la situation, et lui dire de rester à Londres.

- Je ne repartirais pas ! Lança Luna sur un ton de défi.

Drago sourit et attrapa sa fille dans ses bras avant de lancer un regard lourd de sens à Ginny qui acquiesça en souriant doucement.

- On reste là, expliqua Drago. Gin et moi avons l'intention de passer le reste de l'année à Forks… quand à vous trois, vous repartirez pour Poudlard à la fin des vacances…

- Si Lee est réveillée ! Intervint Alexia.

- Et ben c'n'est pas gagné, maugréa Lee… Attends… ils restent tout le reste de l'année ! Oh non…

- Lee à l'air ravie, traduisit Emmett en souriant.

- C'est ça, ravie !

Emmett lui répondit juste d'un large sourire, qui fit lever les yeux au ciel de la jeune sorcière. Drago, lui, ne parvenait pas à sourire en voyant le corps de sa fille reposer sur le sofa :

- Il faut trouver une solution, dit-il seulement

- J'ignore quoi faire, avoua Ginny.

En tant que médicomage, elle avait bien sur ausculté sa nièce, mais elle n'avait rien trouvé du tout :

- Elle semble juste endormie, expliqua-t-elle. Mais elle a de la température, et…

Elle hésita un instant, mais tous la regardaient avec des yeux aussi inquiets qu'insistant, alors elle répondit :

- Sa magie a aussi quitté son corps. Il n'y en a aucune trace…

Les vampires ne comprenaient pas pourquoi, mais ils voyaient bien sur le visage des sorciers que ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. N'en pouvant plus avec les pensées qui bouillonnaient dans sa tête, Edward ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

- Qu'il n'y a plus aucun lien entre le corps et l'âme de Lee, expliqua Joe.

Emmett chercha soudain Emilie du regard, mais cette dernière ne semblait pas écouter sa cousine : elle était penchée sur son propre corps et essayer de le toucher, sans succès bien sur.

- J'ignore comment gérer ça, intervint Ginny.

- Et si on allait chercher Sev ? Proposa Teddy. Il est sans doute le plus apte à aider Lee.

A ces mots, Emilie avait relevé la tête, et s'était mise à grimacer quand Al avait ajouté :

- En plus il est peut-être entrain de nous chercher, ça fait des heures que nous avons disparus.

- Il va être infernal ! Soupira Emilie.

Emmett sourit mais ne répondit pas, ayant bien compris qu'elle se parlait surtout à elle-même, mais il la vit sourire quand Drago répondit :

- Va chercher Sirius et Sev, Teddy, mais ne leur dit rien…

- Mon père est sadique, rit Lee.

Drago se tourna ensuite vers les Cullen avant de poursuivre :

- Pouvez-vous prévenir Carlisle ? Il est médecin si j'ai bien tout saisi, et il a aussi quelque chose qui pourrait bien nous être utile…

- Le tableau ? Demanda alors Edward.

Drago hocha juste la tête, et ce fut Jasper qui intervint :

- Je vais le chercher, on n'en a pas pour longtemps.

Drago le remercia, et Jasper et Teddy quittèrent la maison ensemble, laissant derrière eux un silence pesant. Tous regardaient le corps inanimé de Lee, et l'âme de cette dernière ne disait rien, trop touchée par tous ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait passé presque deux mois sans ses pouvoirs, et faire face à sa réalité était soudain douloureuse. Elle s'approcha de son père et murmura alors :

- Je suis désolée, papa…

Drago sursauta au courant froid qu'il sentit soudain sur sa joue, et il se tourna aussitôt vers Emmett.

- Elle est désolée, expliqua-t-il.

- C'est moi qui le suis, intervint Joe. Tout ça est de ma faute ! Si j'avais su me taire pour une fois, elle n'aurait pas rejeté ses pouvoirs.

- Elle se trompe, dit Lee en apparaissant soudain au côté de sa cousine.

Emmett répéta alors ses paroles en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire :

- Elle dit que ce ne sont pas tes paroles qui l'ont poussé à rejeter son empathie, mais tout simplement les sentiments d'Edward…

- Alors c'est de ma faute, lança ce dernier en soupirant

Lee leva les yeux au ciel et Emmett pouffa avant de répéter ses paroles :

- Elle dit que c'est la faute d'aucun d'entre vous…

- C'est de la mienne, souffla Lee à côté d'Emmett.

Se dernier la regarda avec tristesse et ne répéta pas ses mots, mais soudain elle se tourna vers la porte :

- Ils arrivent… Je ne veux pas voir ça, et je suis sure que Joe non plus… Emmett, s'il te plait, il faut que je lui parle et...

- J'ai compris, coupa-t-il en grimaçant un peu.

L'idée ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, mais il n'y avait pas besoin d'être empathe pour voir à quel point Marjorie avait besoin de parler… Il dit alors :

- Joe, Lee te propose une conversation… je crois qu'elle n'a pas envie d'assister à une nouvelle explication.

Ginny voulu intervenir, mais Drago posa sa main sur le bras de sa belle sœur, et dit seulement :

- Elles ne seront pas loin, Gin.

La rouquine soupira mais ne fit pas de commentaire quand Joe se leva en disant :

- Ne t'en fait pas maman, on est dans le jardin.

Rosalie jeta un regard noir à Emmett alors qu'il suivait Marjorie hors du salon, mais tous les autres ne purent s'empêcher de sourire… Emmett avait-il vraiment conscience de ce qui l'attendait ?

Sans doute pas… non, et d'ailleurs, il aurait sans doute préféré voir l'air outré sur les visages de Severus et Sirius face au récit d'Al et Teddy sur les deux derniers mois !

* * *

**Et voilà ! … Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Et voulez-vous cette conversation par l'intermédiaire d'Emmett ?**

**Faites le moi savoir :P ! **

**Bises**

**Haley**


	11. Trucs de filles

**Coucou ! :D**

**Voici la suite et, comme promis, la discussion des cousines avec Emmett au milieu ! **

**Mimi72**** : Merci :D ! Oh oui, ils ont de quoi être en colère !! Mais ils ne savent pas tous… et vous non plus !! (Mais je n'en dirais pas plus pour l'instant :P)… Et oui, Emmett va avoir sa manière bien à lui de participer à cette mise au point, mais il pourrait bien le regretter !! Quand au destin des filles, il n'est pas encore fixé dans mon esprit ! Oui, Lee deviendra une Cullen, mais rien ne dit encore qu'elle sera aussi un vampire… (hum, les visions d'Alice peuvent changer !!)… J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bsx :D**

**Nounou**** : merci !! :D**

**Chka**** : merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimeras la conversation ! :D**

**Voltéa**** : Woua ! Franchement, je sais que je me répète, mais j'adore tes reviews !!! Tes compliments me touchent vraiment beaucoup, et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, mené par un Emmett en forme ! lol ! Pour le reste de tes questions, tu auras pas mal de réponses dans le chapitre 12, alors… patience lol !! Bisous :D**

**Voilà, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre… **

**Bonne lecture ;)**

**Haley**

* * *

**11 – Trucs de filles **

Emmett grimaça un peu quand il constata l'état de nerf dans lequel était Marjorie, et avant même qu'Emilie se mette à parler, il demanda :

- Tu es sure que ça va, Joe ?

Elle releva la tête vers lui, peu sure de ce qu'elle devait répondre, et décida finalement d'être franche :

- Non, ça ne va pas. Je suis amoureuse du fils de Voldemort, Lee est dans le coma, et toi tu es le seul à la voir ! Alors non, franchement Emmett, ça ne va pas, mais pas du tout !

- Hoy, elle est vraiment dans un sale état, commenta Emilie. Ca ne va pas être simple…

Emmett lui envoya un regard noir avant de forcer Marjorie à le regarder :

- Je ne peux pas te dire que tout va bien aller, mais je peux te permettre de parler à Emilie… Elle est là, juste à ta droite…

Marjorie essuya les larmes silencieuses qui coulaient sur ses joues et regarda un instant Emmett, avant de détourner le regard dans le vide.

- Je suis désolée, Lee… soupira-t-elle. Si j'avais su me taire, tu n'aurais pas renié ta nature…

- Ca n'aurait pas changé les sentiments d'Edward, répondit Emmett. Oh, et ce sont ses paroles !

Marjorie sourit discrètement avant de reprendre :

- Alors je t'en veux d'être si butée, Malefoy !

Son ton était bien trop doux, et sa voix bien trop brisée pour qu'Emilie ne la croie, mais elle comprit que sa cousine ne voulait pas seulement parler : elle voulait aussi comprendre…

Emmett aussi avait bien compris, mais il se contentait de sourire, attendant qu'Emilie ai fini de soupirer, et qu'elle réponde enfin.

Elle soupira une fois de plus quand elle sentit le regard d'Emmett sur elle, mais elle parla finalement. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait près de Marjorie, ses yeux se perdirent dans un brouillard semblant douloureux, et Emmett du la lâcher du regard pour parvenir à répéter ses paroles :

- Elle dit qu'elle n'y peut rien, elle est comme ça… Mais surtout, elle ne comprend rien…

Elle était si gênée de dire ça devant Emmett… mais pourtant, elle continua à parler tout en fermant les yeux, et en essayant d'occulter la voix du vampire qui répétait parfaitement ses paroles :

- Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi elle lutte contre les sentiments d'Edward… c'est comme si… si son cerveau lui hurlait Non, et peu importe ce que peut dire son cœur… Elle… elle a été élevée pour être une Fée, et rien d'autre…

- Je sais.

Marjorie avait coupé délibérément Emmett : elle n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre d'avantage… Non, parce qu'elle comprenait finalement très bien ce que pouvait ressentir sa cousine. Elle ne put alors s'empêcher de lancer :

- Comment peut-on être amoureuse de ce qu'on nous a appris à combattre ? Un vampire…

- Ou le fils de Voldemort, finit Emmett pour elle.

Marjorie acquiesça silencieusement, mais fut soudain surprise du rire étouffé d'Emmett. Elle leva alors un sourcil (Rogue avait décidément refilé ce tic à tous les enfants de la tribu !) et il s'expliqua aussitôt :

- Désolé, je ne m'attendais pas à la réponse de Lee, c'est tout. Elle dit que finalement vous n'êtes peut-être pas de si bonnes élèves que ça…

Marjorie fronça les sourcils avant de demander :

- A quoi tu penses, Lee ? Maintenant que tu as recouvré tes pouvoirs, tout doit être clair !

Emmett vu Emilie sourire largement alors qu'il répétait encore ses paroles :

- Limpide même, elle dit qu'elle sait exactement quoi faire pour vous sortir de cette situation… tu m'étonnes !

- Emmett, je t'en pris, évite les commentaires ! Lança Emilie

- Oh, désolé clochette !

Alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel, Emmett se tourna vers une Marjorie qui avait quelque peu retrouvé le sourire, avant de poursuivre :

- Donc, elle dit que ce sera sans doute plus facile pour elle que pour toi, mais c'est simple…

- Simple ? Répéta Marjorie comme s'il était cinglé

- Oui, rit-il, et je suis plutôt d'accord avec elle en faite…

- Emmett…

Il ne fit pas attention à l'âme boudeuse qu'il avait à ses côtés, et interpréta largement les paroles d'Emilie :

- C'est donc simple : Lee n'a qu'à accepter le fait qu'Edward le Vampire l'aime, mais surtout qu'elle l'aime aussi, et qu'ils sont sans conteste des âmes sœurs…

- EMMETT !

Malgré la douleur soudaine dans son oreille, le vampire continua l'air de rien :

- Et toi, tu vas devoir faire comprendre à ton âme sœur mi-démoniaque que le bien est plus attrayant que le mal ! Je suis sur que tu as bien suffisamment d'atouts pour ça ! Finit-il avec un clin d'œil aguicheur.

Alors que Marjorie était bouche bée, Lee ne put finalement s'empêcher d'éclater de rire :

- T'es gonflé… franchement…

Mais elle ne pouvait que rire de la mine mi outrée, mi amusée de Marjorie, et elle devait bien avouer qu'Emmett savait trouver les mots…

Et il était fier de lui, le vampire ! Oh oui, son petit sourire satisfait le faisait bien comprendre et finalement, Marjorie ne put que rire à son tour. Une fois calmée, elle souffla :

- T'es quand même gonflé…

Cette fois, c'est lui qui se mit à rire (alors que Lee levait les yeux au ciel) avant de s'expliquer :

- Lee m'a dit la même chose ! Mais peut-être pourriez vous comprendre toute les deux que vous avez votre vie entre vos mains ! Cessez de pensez à qui vous êtes censé être, et ne soyez que vous-même, un point c'est tout. Et ce que j'ai vu de vous pendant deux mois ne ressemble pas vraiment à ça !

Chacune dans leur dimension, les deux cousines se mirent à réfléchir aux paroles d'Emmett, et ce dernier put voir un sourire se dessiner au même moment sur leurs deux visages.

- Joe ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, elle savait ce qu'il attendait d'elle et elle ne put que sourire avant de répondre :

- Je vais utiliser tout mes atouts pour amener Tomas du bon côté !

Emmett lui fit un clin d'œil et elle leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, alors qu'il demandait :

- Et toi, clochette ?

Elle sourit à son tour mais répondit d'une voix mal assurée :

- Je vais laisser Edward m'aimer… et me laisser l'aimer lui…

- Waouh !

- Oh Emmett ça va…

Il sourit seulement, mais quand il répéta les paroles de Lee à sa cousine, cette dernière s'exclama :

- Par Merlin, elle est à noter dans les anales celle là ! Malefoy fille admet être capable d'aimer !

- Foutue grande gueule des Potter et des Weasley, maugréa Lee.

Les rires d'Emmett faisaient largement soupirer Emilie, mais elle trouva bien vite comment se venger : oh oui… Une vraie conversation de fille ! Oui, parce qu'il avait réussit à prendre plus ou moins les choses en mains, et même si ca avait été efficace, il était temps de faire souffrir un peu ce cher vampire… Et Lee était persuadée que Joe jouerait le jeu (au point où elles en étaient de toute façon !).

Le sourire qui se dessina sur le visage d'Emilie ne plus pas vraiment à Emmett, et il grimaça même quand elle lança :

- Il est temps de parler des choses sérieuses ! Demande-lui de nous raconter son histoire avec Tomas… Et je veux tous les détails !

- Oh Lee non…

- Oh si, mon petit ourson ! Allez, poses lui la question ! Tu t'es bien amusé, maintenant tu assumes !

Il grimaça une fois de plus et Marjorie ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir :

- Quoi ? Emmett, que dit-elle ?

Le vampire leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'Emilie lui servait un sourire triomphant, mais il se décida finalement à parler :

- Elle veut que tu lui racontes ton histoire avec Tomas, et avec tous les détails… humpf… je crois bien qu'elle veut me faire subir une vraie conversation de fille !

Les deux cousines se mirent à rire au même moment, et Emmett comprit (il ne sait pas trop comment… quoique leurs sourires sadiques en disaient long…) que ce n'était pas bon signe.

- J'aime ton idée, cousine. J'avoue que je pensais qu'on aurait cette discussion plus tard, mais finalement… j'ai bien besoin de parler de tout ça, et notre interprète et si charmant !

- Mouai… charmant… Note à moi-même : penser à la fermer quand on me demande de la fermer !

Encore une fois, les cousines éclatèrent de rire au même moment, et le vampire abandonna : il respira un bon coup et les regarda l'une après l'autre avant de lancer :

- Ok, allez-y, achevez moi…

La tête d'Emmett était hilarante, mais les cousines se calmèrent… pour commencer à jacter !

xxx

Il eut droit à tout, et en détail ! La rencontre sous l'arbre centenaire du parking, leurs nombreuses discussions et promenades clandestines… mais il sentit le pire arriver quand Lee demanda :

- Et leur premier baiser ?

Oh Dieu ait pitié de moi, pensa Emmett (récoltant un regard rieur de Lee qui entendait bien sur ses pensées), mais il posa quand même la question à Marjorie… avant de serrer les dents…

Joe ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à sourire en repensant à ce moment là… et tout en racontant la scène de manière détaillée, son esprit dévia vers ce moment qu'elle sembla vivre une seconde fois…

.

_-Flash back_

_On était début octobre, et comme presque tous les jours depuis près d'un mois, Marjorie avait retrouvé Tomas sous l'arbre centenaire du parking. Elle adorait cet arbre qui lui rappelait tant Poudlard, mais plus encore elle adorait l'entendre parler, lui… Avec son regard transperçant et son sourire charmeur, elle ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de lui. Non, c'était impossible… _

_Il était si beau… si doux, si drôle, si charmeur ! Merlin pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle fasse des milliers de kilomètres pour enfin trouver celui qui savait faire battre son cœur, rendre ses mains moites, et enflammer ses joues ? Elle l'ignorait… mais elle savait une chose : elle ne laisserait pas passer cette chance, oh non ! Pour une fois qu'elle avait devant elle un garçon intelligent qui ne la considérait pas comme une Barbie stupide ! (Et mon dieu comme il pouvait être craquant…)._

_ - Hey ho, tu es avec moi Joe ? _

_Marjorie sursauta, sortie de ses pensées par la voix chaude de Tomas qui la regardait en souriant. Bien sur, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir avant de répondre : _

_ - Désolée… j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. _

_ - Ca j'avais remarqué ! Puis-je au moins espérer qu'elles me concernaient ? _

_Sans dérougir (bien au contraire !), Marjorie se mordit la lèvre avant de demander : _

_ - Et si c'était le cas ? _

_Le sourire de Tomas se fit plus charmant encore (dans la mesure où s'était possible) et il murmura presque sa réponse :_

_ - J'en serais ravi… tu ne cesses de hanter des pensées depuis ton arrivée… _

_Chacun était complètement perdu dans le regard de l'autre et, sans ajouter un mot, Tomas s'approcha doucement de Marjorie. Inconsciemment, la jeune sorcière ferma alors les yeux et quand elle sentie les doigts de Tomas effleurer légèrement sa joue, elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de contentement. _

_Alors, sans hésiter d'avantage, Tomas posa enfin ses fines lèvres sur celles de Marjorie, et tout deux partirent dans un monde bien lointain, seulement peuplé de leurs sentiments, aussi intenses que réciproques. _

_Fin du Flash Back-_

.

- Ho… C'est trop romantique ! S'exclama Emilie, les larmes aux yeux.

Emmett, déjà au bord de la nausée, leva les yeux au ciel avant de maugréer :

- Lee trouve ça très romantique ! Humpf… franchement, y'a rien de spécial ! En plus, il en a mis du temps avant de se décider !

Ce fut au tour de Lee de lever les yeux au ciel, mais Joe, elle se mit à rire :

- Oh, le petit Ourson, c'est si difficile que ça à entendre une vraie discussion de filles ?

Alors qu'Emilie riait à son tour, Emmett soupira et répondit :

- Pire encore que ça… Franchement, vous ne m'avez pas épargnées !

- Qui t'as dit que c'était fini ? Intervint Emilie en souriant.

Il grimaça aussitôt, faisant rire les filles un peu plus encore, mais c'est Emilie qui déchanta soudain, quand Emmett lança :

- Remarque, au point où j'en suis… Alors Lee, c'est ton tour maintenant, c'est ça ?

Emilie ne s'attendait pas à ça… non, elle comptait poser plus de question à Joe, ou faire dévier la conversation sur n'importe quel sujet typiquement féminin pour faire un peu enrager Emmett… mais là, le sourire qui venait de se dessiner sur le visage de Joe ne lui disais rien de bon.

Non, elle ne voulait pas parler d'elle…

Mais Marjorie regarda un instant Emmett avant de lancer, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

- Il a raison Lee. J'imagine bien la tête que tu dois faire, mais j'ai vidé mon sac, alors… à ton tour.

Emilie soupira fortement, et quand Emmett voulu la charrier, le regard de la jeune sorcière l'en dissuada : elle semblait soudain si triste que le vampire eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras. En une seule seconde, elle était passée d'une adolescente rieuse à une jeune femme tourmentée, et cette vision troubla réellement Emmett.

Et le regard du vampire fit comprendre à Joe dans quel état devait être sa cousine. Alors elle sourit doucement et murmura :

- Parle, Emilie Malefoy, ça fait du bien je t'assure…

A cet instant, Emilie réalisa que Marjorie n'avait encore raconté son histoire avec Tomas à personne, et même si la discussion avait été pleine de rires, l'histoire de Marjorie était tout autant douloureuse que la sienne, si ce n'est plus…

Alors elle se lança finalement : elle débita un flot de paroles continues, essayant d'occulter la voix d'Emmett qui répétait une fois de plus ses paroles avec une troublante perfection :

- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment la situation à déviée à ce point, mais je me souviens très bien de ce que j'ai ressentie la première fois face à Edward… Je trouvais intéressant qu'il puisse entendre les pensées comme moi mais… Mais lui n'a eut qu'une seule envie : boire mon sang ! Ca fait un sacré effet, vous pouvez me croire ! J'ai senti son envie de mon sang dans toute les parties de mon être et… et malgré ça, je n'ai pas voulu fuir !

Joe allait intervenir, mais elle fit seulement un signe de la main, qu'Emmett imita, et elle continua :

- Je n'ai pas fuit, Joe. J'ai d'abord masqué l'odeur de mon sang, puis je lui ai offert mon amitié… J'aurais du fuir ! J'aurais du me tenir le plus loin possible de lui, ne pas lui laisser l'occasion de m'approcher… Mais non, j'ai été trop faible ! Pour une fois que quelqu'un voyait plus loin que mon apparence, comment aurais-je pu réellement le rejeter ?....

Elle soupira tout en hochant la tête de dépit, mais continua sans faire attention aux regards de Joe et Emmett :

- J'arrive plutôt bien à gérer mon empathie en temps normal, mais… au fil des jours, je crois que les sentiments d'Edward m'ont fait peur.

- Mais pourquoi ? Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Joe.

Emmett, lui, comprenait très bien les mots de Lee, et il ne fut pas surpris des mots qu'il eut à répéter. Calmement, Emilie répondit à la question de sa cousine :

- Il n'est pas humain… et son amour est à hauteur de sa condition.

Elle fit une pause, obligeant Emmett à faire de même, et encore une fois, Marjorie ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Et alors ? Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir, Lee

- Son amour est bien plus grand que celui des humains, expliqua Emmett. Il est voué à traverser l'éternité, et pas qu'une vie…

- Je vois, lâcha Joe.

- Non, reprit Emilie (dont Emmett continuait bien sur à répéter les paroles). Tu ne peux pas imaginer Joe. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de comparable de ma vie… Et j'ai pris peur. Je… j'ai été élevée pour être une Fée, non ? Toute ma vie, on m'a enseigné tous les aspects de la magie dans le but de protéger le monde… Comme toi d'ailleurs ! Alors, je n'ai pas réussis à laisser mes sentiments rejoindre ceux d'Edward.

- Et tu as occulté tes pouvoirs, commenta Marjorie.

Emilie acquiesça silencieusement, pourtant consciente que sa cousine ne pouvait pas la voir, et un silence pesant s'installa pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Marjorie réalise quelque chose :

- Tu l'as vraiment fait consciemment ?

Emilie soupira sous le regard interrogateur d'Emmett, et elle répondit finalement :

- Non… enfin pas réellement…

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Emmett

- Quoi ? Intervint Joe

Emmett lui répéta les paroles de sa cousine et Joe fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

- Lee, explique-toi, s'il te plait.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant qu'Emmett se mette à parler :

- Elle dit qu'elle ne saurait pas l'expliquer… Elle a lutté contre l'empathie, et a essayé de la bloquer, et un jour elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle n'avait plus du tout de pouvoirs… Mais bon, il suffit qu'elle avoue son amour pour Edward, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre non ?

- C'est bien trop simple !

Les cousines avaient lancé cette réplique au même moment, faisant largement sourire Emmett qui répliqua tout naturellement :

- Alors tu ne risques rien d'essayer, Lee !

Alors qu'Emilie levait les yeux au ciel, Marjorie mit le doigt sur un problème de taille :

- Et comment elle fait pour parler avec Edward dans cet état ?

- Par mon intermédiaire ? Proposa tout naturellement Emmett.

Si les deux filles ne répliquèrent pas, leurs regards firent comprendre à Emmett qu'elles ne croyaient pas du tout en cette solution et, devenu impatient, il demanda :

- Bon, y'en a une de vous deux qui veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi vous faites cette tête ?

Elles soupirèrent au même moment, et ce fut Marjorie qui répondit :

- Je crois, et je suis quasiment persuadée que Lee pense comme moi, qu'il faut absolument que ce soit elle qui avoue son amour à Edward. Elle seule…

- Je suis d'accord, soupira Emilie.

Cela jeta une nouvelle fois un froid entre eux. Emmett n'avait pas eut besoin de répéter les mots d'Emilie, mais ils le troublaient vraiment, si bien qu'il ne put finalement s'empêcher de demander :

- Mais comment va-t-elle s'en sortir alors ?

Les cousines soupirèrent au même moment, mais Emilie n'apprécia pas franchement l'idée de Joe :

- Je suis persuadée qu'Albus a la réponse…

Emmett sourit alors, bien content que cette discussion de fille cesse (il avait les neurones en vrac, et les images mentales de Joe et Tomas entrain de roucouler lui donnait la nausée !), et il ne put s'empêcher de rire quand Emilie lui lança :

- Oh, mon pauvre ourson, ca a vraiment été dur pour toi ! Allez, dis à Joe qu'on rentre…

xxx

Le retour dans la maison avait été plus confortable pour Lee que pour Joe, qui elle, n'avait pas pu échapper aux paroles moralisatrices de Severus et Sirius, sous l'œil rieur de Carlisle et Esmé.

- Ca suffit, messieurs, intervint enfin le portrait d'Albus.

- Mais ils ont été inconscients ! Râla une nouvelle fois Severus.

- Je pense qu'ils l'ont compris, répondit Drago. Bon, maintenant, Albus allez vous nous dire comment ma fille réintègre son corps ?

Le sourire du vieil homme ne plut à personne, et sa réponse encore moins :

- Elle seule détient la réponse, et la fierté des Malefoy ne va pas l'aider…

Alors que les quatre Malefoy levaient les yeux au ciel, Albus reprit :

- Je dois retourner à Poudlard et savoir s'il s'est passé quelque chose à Askaban.

- Non, attendez… Harg, Albus !

Drago n'avait bien sur pas eu le temps de retenir le vieil homme, et tous étaient entrain de contempler un tableau vide. Ce fut Ginny qui intervint la première :

- Lee, sais-tu de quoi il parle ?

Emilie soupira : il y avait bien trop de public à son gout, mais elle répondit quand même à Emmett.

- Plus ou moins, dit-il alors en répétant ses mots. Mais elle ne sait pas comment s'y prendre.

- C'est-à-dire ? S'impatienta Drago.

- Elle doit parler avec Edward, intervint Joe. Mais sans intermédiaire…

Une nouvelle fois, Emilie soupira, mais se rapprocha aussi d'Edward qui avait levé les yeux vers Marjorie. Lee était bien consciente qu'Edward ne savait rien sur les sentiments de la jeune fille, et elle était encore sous le choc de ses sentiments à lui. Ca faisait des semaines qu'elle avait perdu son empathie, et aujourd'hui elle semblait plus forte que jamais… Lee ressentait l'amour d'Edward dans chaque parcelle de son corps, et si cette sensation la troublait beaucoup, elle la rendait aussi heureuse… plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Elle avait devant elle l'homme parfait, celui que même ses rêves les plus fous n'auraient pas pu imaginer… Magnifique, intelligent, drôle, aimant les mêmes choses qu'elle… Il était parfait… Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle avait totalement récupéré ses pouvoirs, elle vit une chose insensée mais pourtant si évidente : lui, un vampire, avait une des âmes les plus pures qu'elle avait rencontrée !

Alors, elle eut enfin une idée…

* * *

**Hum… alors ? Vous voulez savoir quelle est l'idée de Lee ?... Faites le moi savoir !! **

**Je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance, alors voulez vous la suite ?? **

**Bises**

**Haley**


	12. Oser et avouer

**Salut à tous ! **

**Voici la suite…. **

**Je remercie les personnes qui me lisent, et plus particulièrement celles qui me laissent des reviews :D, d'autant plus que je n'en ai pas beaucoup :( **

**Mimi72**** : Merci ;)… Et oui ! C'est vrai que les filles ont du pain sur la planche, mais tu es sur la bonne voie pour Lee ! Je n'en dis pas plus… je te laisse lire ! Bisous :D**

**Voltéa**** : comme d'habitude, une magnifique reviews !! Merci ;) ! Mais cette fois, ta reviews m'a impressionnée car je venais de finir le chapitre que je poste aujourd'hui quand j'ai lu ton com sur le chap 11 et j'ai eu l'impression que tu venais de lire le 12 !! Mais tu vas vite comprendre ;) et je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Mais non, c'est totalement faux, je ne suis pas sadique ! lol ! Bisous :D**

**Lul**** : lol, hum… oui, j'avoue que j'avais cette conversation en tête depuis un moment, mais pour être honnête, c'est ma copine Joe Potter-Black qui m'a incité à choisir Emmett comme interprète (c'est son préféré !), et je trouve que ca lui va bien ! Pour Bellatrix,… non, je ne dis rien lol ! Je te laisse lire ;) Bisous **

**Comme d'habitude, le petit rappel sur les enfants : **

_Angie/Drago Malefoy : Emilie (17 ans), Luna et Alexia (15 ans)_

_Ginny/Harry Potter : Marjorie (17 ans) et Cédric (14 ans)_

_Hermione/Ron Weasley : Alice (17 ans) et Hugo (15 ans)_

_Dora/Remus Lupin : Teddy (17 ans) et Lily (14 ans)_

_Maya/Sirius Black : James (14 ans)_

_Ellie/Severus Rogue : Melissa (14 ans)_

**Bonne lecture !**

**Haley**

* * *

**12 – Oser et avouer**

En partant de Forks, Harry avait emmené sa sœur chez lui, afin d'être seul pour lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur… et quand Angie aperçue l'endroit où ils avaient atterris, elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais regarda en silence son frère charger Dobby de prévenir les aurors d'une probable attaque d'Askaban, avant qu'il se mette à hurler :

- Tu vois où toutes vos cachoteries nous ont menées ! Par Merlin, Angie comment as-tu pu me cacher que vous aviez retrouvé Bellatrix avant la bataille finale ?

Angelina soupira et se passa les mains sur le visage avant de se laisser tomber dans le canapé derrière elle. En seulement une journée, elle semblait avoir pris dix ans, et elle ne s'avouait que maintenant qu'elle n'aurait jamais du écouter son grand père… Mais c'était trop tard : tout le monde lui en voulait, et elle l'avait bien cherché… Mais jamais, non, jamais elle n'aurait cru que ça se passerait ainsi…

Harry ressenti très vite le malaise de sa jumelle, et son humeur s'en trouva aussitôt adoucie. Il s'installa alors près d'elle et lui dit seulement :

- Il est temps de parler, Angelina.

Elle releva aussitôt son regard émeraude vers lui, et le regarda quelques secondes en silence, cherchant ses mots, avant de se lancer :

- C'était une semaine avant la bataille finale… J'ai croisé grand-père dans un couloir et il m'a demandé de le suivre dans son bureau, et alors il m'a avoué qu'il avait trouvé Bellatrix. J'ai bien sur voulu vous le dire tout de suite, mais il a refusé… il avait un plan, et il était persuadé que personne ne serait d'accord avec lui, personne sauf moi…

- Mais enfin tu te rends compte de ce que vous avez fait !

- Oui, Harry ! On a ôté les pouvoirs de Bellatrix, et fait en sorte que l'enfant puisse choisir la magie blanche. Et ensuite, on les a placés sous la surveillance d'une famille de vampires végétariens ! Qu'aurais-tu voulu faire, toi ? Hein ? Et le ministère, il aurait fait quoi ?

Harry sembla soudain comprendre où elle voulait en venir, mais il la laissa continuer sans rien dire :

- Ils l'auraient tué ! Ils auraient tués Bellatrix et l'enfant, sans se poser de questions ! Et ça, mon côté Fée ne pouvait pas le supporter, Harry. Oh, grand père a été très malin en me présentant toutes les options qui s'offraient à l'enfant de Voldemort !

- Par ce qu'il a le sang des Black ?

- Oui, parce que la Fée qui est en moi se doit de protéger les siens. Cet enfant est le cousin de mes filles, et souviens toi que Lee l'avait déjà protégé une fois, à Pré-au-lard.

Oui, Harry s'en souvenait bien, mais cela n'expliquait pas tout ses mensonges !

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle en sentant les émotions de son frère, cela n'explique pas tout… Mais pendant longtemps, j'ai tâché d'oublier ce que j'avais fait, et je savais que de toute façon Carlisle veillait, alors à quoi bon parler ?

Elle soupira alors avant de reprendre :

- Je ne savais pas comment ça tournerait, Harry, je te le promets… Mais il y a quelques semaines, alors que les enfants étaient déjà à Forks, Albus est apparu dans le cadre qui est dans mon bureau, et il m'a avoué qu'il ne m'avait pas tout dit il y a 17 ans…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Nos filles ont un destin bien particulier, et peut-être bien loin de celui que nous envisagions pour elles.

- Angie, je ne suis pas d'humeur à apprécier les clichés façon Dumbledore, alors abrège tu veux !

Elle esquissa un sourire (qui lui valu un regard noir), mais redevint sérieuse quand elle expliqua :

- Il y a une autre prophétie, Harry.

Tout ce qu'Harry redoutait ! Une prophétie… Merlin sa famille ne pourrait donc jamais être tranquille ?

- Mais elle est très étrange, reprit Angie. Et je ne comprends pas tout…

- Bon, tu accouches oui ou non ?

Harry commençait réellement à s'impatienter, mais Angie n'était pas si sure que ce soit une bonne idée de parler… Pourtant, face au regard noir de son frère, elle se décida enfin :

- D'accord, elle dit ceci :

_« Il va être l'heure de défendre la paix durement obtenue,_

_Car le fils du mal va être libéré et ses pouvoirs mis à nus,_

_Seule la fille de l'Elu pourra lui faire choisir la lumière,_

_Et le faire lutter contre l'influence maléfique de son père._

_La seconde Fée sera à l'origine de sa libération,_

_Alors qu'elle même sera privée de ses dons,_

_Mais l'âme pure saura entendre son message,_

_Et l'amour ouvrira en elle le passage._

_Ils devront croire en la force de leur destin,_

_Dessiner eux même les lignes de leurs chemins,_

_Et s'ils laissent leurs cœurs guider leurs choix,_

_Ils pourront défier la nature et ses lois. »_

Les jumeaux se regardèrent un instant en silence avant qu'Harry ne demande enfin :

- Mais qu'est ce que tout cela signifie, Angie ?

La blonde soupira avant de répondre :

- Tu l'as compris aussi bien que moi aujourd'hui, Harry… Joe est la seule à pouvoir faire de Tomas quelqu'un de bien, et…

- Merci ca j'avais pigé, coupa-t-il en grimaçant, mais que veux dire le reste ?!

- Ca, je ne peux que l'imaginer…

Pour une fois, elle disait la vérité et Harry pouvait le voir dans les yeux de sa sœur. Il était conscient depuis longtemps que de lourds secrets les séparaient depuis des années : il pouvait facilement le lire au fond des yeux si vert de sa jumelle, mais il s'y était habitué avec le temps, sachant très bien qu'à la mort d'Albus, c'est elle qui était devenue le gardien de leur famille… Cet être puissant et mystérieux qui garde précieusement les plus importants secrets de sa famille, au risque de s'attirer leur foudre…

- Harry, reprit-elle en le sortant de ses pensées, grand-père n'a pas voulu m'expliquer ce que veux dire cette prophétie, et même si j'avoue y avoir beaucoup réfléchi, ce que j'ai pu voir tout à l'heure à Forks dépasse ce que je pouvais imaginer …

- Je t'écoute.

Elle avait toute son attention et elle se senti soudain encore plus coupable de son silence alors qu'elle commençait son explication, après avoir retranscris la prophétie sur un parchemin qu'elle tendit à son frère.

- Tu vois, dit-elle, la prophétie est en trois partie : la première est claire…

- Oui, on a compris, passons s'il te plait.

Rien à faire que ce gamin puisse faire ses choix ! Non, Harry ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée que son bébé était destiné au fils de Voldemort !

Angie se racla doucement la gorge pour sortir son jumeau de ses pensées, et quand il releva soudain les yeux vers elle, elle continua l'air de rien :

- La seconde partie concerne Lee et cette âme pure. Cette partie là était très floue pour moi jusqu'à tout à l'heure… Mais, vu la situation « ouvrira en elle le passage » signifie surement qu'il la sortira de son coma… et j'ai été stupéfaite quand j'ai croisé le regard d'Edward...

- L'âme pure ? Demanda Harry stupéfait.

- Aussi pure que celle de Lee, Harry.

Ils se regardèrent en silence quelques instants et Harry fronça les sourcils avant de s'exclamer :

- Mais c'est impossible ! Il se nourrit de sang, il…

- Il mange des animaux comme nous, coupa Angie, et je suis sure qu'il n'a jamais tué d'humain, je l'ai senti, et mes pouvoirs ne me trompe jamais, tu le sais.

- Mais alors, tu es entrain de me dire que la dernière phrase signifie que…

- Qu'elles vont « défier la nature et ses lois », coupa Angie. Alors j'imagine que ma fille va devenir un vampire, mais…

Elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase, faisant planer un suspens qu'Harry ne supporta pas bien longtemps :

- Mais quoi, Angie ?

- Je ne sais pas… je… Oh, c'est difficile à expliquer mais mon instinct me dit que ma fille va défier la nature d'une autre façon…

- Et comment ?

- Ca, j'aimerais bien le savoir… Et puis la troisième partie de cette prophétie semble indépendante des deux autres : elles devront d'abord sauver leur amour, avant de suivre leur cœur et défier la nature, toutes les deux… Enfin, tous les quatre.

Harry soupira fortement. Dix sept ans de tranquillité… et voilà que c'était reparti pour un tour ! Qu'est-ce qu'Albus leur avait réservé cette fois ci ? Même si cette prophétie reposait sur l'amour, leur grand-père avant encore fait fort avec ses cachoteries !

En parlant du loup… Les jumeaux sursautèrent soudain alors qu'un grand tableau s'animait dans le salon.

- Grand père ! S'exclama Harry. Maintenant tu vas tout nous expliquer !

- Hum, j'aurais mieux fait de rester avec Minerva moi, elle au moins ne passe pas son temps à me hurler dessus !

Il profita que les jumeaux soient trop occupés à lever les yeux au ciel pour continuer :

- Je venais juste vous avertir qu'une évasion vient d'être évitée à Askaban.

- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

Le portrait du vieil homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de répondre :

- La majorité des aurors ont transplanés à Askaban juste quelques secondes avant Bellatrix et une poignée de sorciers cachés sous cape. Il n'ont même pas tentés de se battre !

- Ils ont fuis ? S'exclama Harry, stupéfait

- Oui, ils étaient largement en minorité. La sécurité à été renforcée un peu partout… Oh, j'entends Minerva hurler sur un élève, je vous laisse les enfants, j'ai bien besoin de me divertir !

- Il n'est pas possible ! S'énerva Harry.

- Ce n'est qu'un tableau, Harry…

- Mouai… bon, je vais faire un tour au ministère. Toi vas rassurer Hermione et les autres, on se retrouve d'ici une heure ici.

- Et pour aller où ?

- A Forks bien sur ! Angie, il est temps de leur dire toute la vérité !

La sorcière grimaça, et même si elle savait que son frère avait raison, elle n'était pas pressée de retourner affronter Forks… et encore mois le regard de son mari et de ses filles…

xxx

Ils parlaient tous autour d'elle mais elle n'entendait rien du tout. Non, Emilie n'entendait pas Severus railler ironiquement que seul Emmett pouvait parler sans intermédiaire à Emilie… elle n'entendait pas non plus Carlisle et Ginny qui discutaient de son état de santé un peu inquiétant… pourtant, si elle les avait entendu, elle aurait pu les rassurer sur les battements irréguliers de son cœur…

Mais elle n'entendait pas non plus Emmett près d'elle, et elle n'entendit pas plus quand il interrompit les conversations de tout le monde en lançant :

- Emilie est entrain de regarder Edward d'une drôle de manière, et elle semble totalement inconsciente de ce qui se passe autour d'elle.

Il la regarda encore un instant et ajouta :

- Elle n'a même pas réagi à ce que je viens de dire !

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda alors un Drago très inquiet

Personne n'avait la réponse à ça, mais soudain, avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres, Emilie se tourna vers Emmett pour lui dire :

- Dis leur que j'ai trouvé… j'aurais du le voir plus tôt, mais je pense que je ne voulais pas y croire… pas après notre première rencontre…

- Lee, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Emmett sans se soucier des autres

- J'ai trouvé comment lui parler, Emmett. Son âme est aussi pure que la mienne, je vais tout simplement entrer à son contact…

Le jeune vampire était tout simplement stupéfait, et incapable de lui répondre, il se tourna juste vers les autres, et plus particulièrement vers son frère avant de répéter les mots d'Emilie.

Les réactions furent assez diverses, mais la stupeur fut la plus visible sur les visages présents dans ce salon, et alors que la plupart allaient poser des questions, ce fut Edward qui parla le premier, d'une voix brisée par la tristesse :

- Je n'ai pas d'âme… je suis un vampire !

Seul Emmett put voir Emilie sourire, mais pourtant ce fut uniquement Edward qui entendit ses mots :

- Tu te trompe, Edward Cullen. Ton âme est plus belle que tu n'oses même l'imaginer !

Les autres eurent à peine le temps de voir la surprise sur le visage d'Edward, que ses yeux se fermaient et qu'il tombait inconscient sur le canapé… à seulement quelques centimètres du corps d'Emilie.

- Elle a disparu ! S'exclama alors Emmett.

Les vampires avaient l'air très inquiet, mais Luna regarda son père et lui fit un regard lourd de sens avant de dire :

- Je crois qu'il est l'heure d'utiliser la magie Malefoy.

- On peut y arriver sans maman ? Demanda Alexia

- On peut toujours essayer, répondit seulement Drago.

Il s'approcha alors des corps de Lee et Edward, suivi des jumelles, alors que Joe expliquait ce qu'ils allaient faire en chuchotant : les Malefoy allait utiliser l'emprunte familiale de leur magie pour savoir si Emilie était encore là…

- A ton avis, demanda Luna en regardant son père. Elle est où ?

Il sourit et pour seule réponse, il posa sa main sur le front d'Edward. Alors Luna plaça sa main sur son cœur, et Alexia la sienne sur le ventre de pierre du vampire. Puis, pendant quelques secondes, ils récitèrent une formule en latin avant qu'un sourire élargisse leurs bouches.

Drago regarda Edward en souriant une seconde avant de se tourner vers les autres de lancer :

- Elle est avec lui…

xxx

Edward ne savait pas ce qui venait de se passer, mais en seulement une seconde il avait disparu du salon des sorciers pour atterrir sur une magnifique plage de sable blanc. Le soleil brillait haut dans un ciel d'un bleu immaculé, et s'il fut surpris de ne pas voir sa peau scintiller, l'apparition qui prit forme devant ses yeux le détourna de toute pensée.

- Je suis désolée de pénétrer dans ton jardin secret, tu sais…

- Lee, souffla seulement Edward, ne pouvant pas y croire.

La jeune sorcière lui sourit, mais elle s'éloigna de lui, allant vers la mer qui allait et venait sur le sable fin à quelques mètres d'eux. Elle ne s'arrêta que quand elle eut les pieds dans l'eau et quand elle commença à danser dans l'eau en riant et en éclaboussant tous, il ne put s'empêcher de la détailler. Malgré la beauté de sa tenue, il la trouvait aussi assez étrange : elle portait une longue robe blanche à manche longue, moulante en haut et fluide pour le bas, cintrée par une large ceinture rouge sang. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et dans son dos, semblant scintiller sous l'action du soleil et de l'eau… et quand elle se tourna enfin vers lui, c'est son sourire qui le transperça jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Elle lui souriait vraiment… pas un de ses simulacres auxquels il avait droit depuis deux mois, non, un vrai sourire plein de promesses…

Emilie avait eu une envie folle de sentir l'eau sur ses jambes dès qu'elle l'avait vu, et elle devait avouer que le sourire rêveur qu'affichait Edward à cet instant lui disait qu'elle avait bien fait de suivre ses envies ! Elle se mit à rire, et à danser dans l'eau pour tenter d'éclabousser Edward, mais rien ne semblait le sortir de sa contemplation… alors elle en fit de même et le sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres ne put à peine exprimer ce que ses battements de cœurs hurlaient dans sa poitrine. Il était si beau, dans son pantalon de toile beige, et cette chemise blanche ouverte de quelques boutons… Ses cheveux cuivrés en bataille brillaient sous le soleil, mais plus encore c'était ses yeux qui étaient envoutant… elle aurait pu s'y plonger ainsi pendant des heures, mais elle voyait des interrogations au fond de ce regard doré, alors elle sorti de l'eau et se rapprocha doucement.

Edward, qui n'en pouvait plus de retenir ses questions, demanda aussitôt :

- Où sommes-nous, Emilie ?

- Tu n'en a pas conscience ? S'étonna-t-elle alors. Hum… tu as vraiment une mauvaise image de toi-même, Edward Cullen.

Il ne comprenait pas ses mots, et encore moins pourquoi elle souriait à ce point, mais il l'imita quand elle s'installa en tailleur sur le sable, et fixa son regard émeraude en attendant des explications.

Emilie laissa échapper un petit rire en regardant le vampire, mais elle s'expliqua sans plus attendre :

- Nous sommes dans ton âme, Edward. Pour les autres, tu es inconscient… mais j'ai senti l'appel de la magie Malefoy, et je suis persuadée que mon père a compris où je me trouve…

Hein ? Ce fut bel et bien la seule pensée cohérente qui passa dans le cerveau d'Edward à cet instant… Ame ? Magie Malefoy ? Mais de quoi parlait-elle ! Il n'avait pas d'âme, il était un vampire ! Alors, ce n'était pas possible ?.... N'est ce pas ?

- Tu as bien une âme ! C'est incroyable que tu ne puisses même pas envisager cette idée !

Là, il la regarda étrangement et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de lancer :

- Non, je ne lis pas dans tes pensées, mais j'ai des yeux, et il semblerait que j'en ai retrouvé subitement l'usage !

Elle lui offrit cette fois un sourire triste qui lui ravagea le cœur, mais avant de savoir pourquoi elle était là, il devait vraiment comprendre comment :

- Je… je suis un vampire, je suis censé être damné, non ?

Emilie sembla réfléchir quelques instants (elle fronçait les sourcils… et oui, il avait bien remarqué qu'elle fronçait les sourcils quand elle réfléchissait…), mais elle répondit finalement :

- Et bien, dans les légendes moldues, les vampires sont bien damnés, mais ils craignent aussi le soleil, les pieux, les croix, et ils ont des canines pointues !

- Hum, j'avoue que tu marques un point là !

Ravie de sentir le vampire se détendre, elle ne put s'empêcher de répliquer :

- Mais j'ai toujours raison, voyons !

- Les Malefoy et la modestie ! Rit-il aussitôt

- Hum, là je crois bien que c'est autant Malefoy que Potter !

Ils rirent dans un bel ensemble, mais se calmèrent tout deux rapidement. Edward était conscient que Lee cherchait à gagner du temps pour ses explications, mais lui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre… Il la regarda alors à nouveau dans les yeux et demanda :

- Lee, comment peux-tu te trouver dans … dans mon âme (incroyable ! Il y croyait presque !)… et surtout… pourquoi ?

Il avait murmuré ses dernières paroles mais il savait très bien qu'elle l'avait entendu jusqu'au bout… Il voulait l'entendre… l'avoir compris ne lui suffisait pas…

Lee chercha ses mots quelques secondes avant de se lancer :

- Je crois que Joe avait raison, dès le début… Je devrais parfois laisser mon côté Potter prendre le dessus sur Malefoy, je m'éviterais peut-être des catastrophes… La Malefoy qui est en moi n'a vu que le vampire la première fois qu'on s'est vu ! Bon, je dois bien avouer que ta réaction face à mon sang n'a pas aidé, mais… Mais Joe elle, n'a vu que ce que j'ai découvert il y a quelques minutes…

Bon, il ne pigeait pas tout, mais il ne l'interrompit pas pour autant…

- C'est difficile à expliquer tu sais ! Avec la vie qu'on a eu, et surtout le passé de nos parents, c'est… pas simple. Enfin, une fois que j'ai masqué l'odeur de mon sang, il n'a pas fallu bien longtemps pour que ta soif soit remplacée par un sentiment bien différent…

Hoy, heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas rougir ! Elle avait une façon bien à elle de s'expliquer quand même !

- … Et j'ai pris peur… Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais je t'ai fui. Pas physiquement, non, ca j'en étais inconsciemment incapable, mais je crois que j'ai petit à petit érigé des barrières autour de mon cœur… Je ne voulais pas sentir, tout ça.

- Mes sentiments pour toi ? Demanda-t-il

Cette fois, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher…

- Oui, sourit-elle, tes sentiments Edward.

Il voulait qu'elle abrège apparemment : bien, elle avait opté pour la douceur, mais s'il voulait du Potter, il allait être servi :

- Je suis empathe depuis ma naissance, et jamais encore je n'avais senti quelque chose de si puissant… Tes sentiments viennent directement toucher mon cœur, et je pourrais bien faire une crise cardiaque si je me focalisais sur eux plus de quelques secondes, tu sais ! Depuis notre premier cours en commun, je t'ai senti m'observer, tenter de me déchiffrer, essayer de mettre une émotion sur chacun des regards que je peux faire… J'ai tout senti… et malgré ma distance et ma froideur, tu n'as jamais abandonné ! Mais c'est à ce moment précis de mon récit que toutes les filles de la planète me hurleraient que je suis folle, car j'ai fui tout ça ! Je… je n'ai pas voulu croire que mon destin pouvait être ailleurs qu'à Londres… Je suis une Fée, et…

Elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase, et soupira fortement en levant les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre :

- … Et je me voile encore la face… Foutu côté Malefoy ! La vérité, c'est que… j'ai eu peur, purement et simplement ! Peur de t'aimer et de devoir quitter Forks en juin, peur que tu finisses par te lasser, peur de … peur de vouloir que mon destin soit tel que l'a vu Alice.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et Emilie continua :

- Alors j'ai refusé mon empathie, et je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ensuite…

Elle s'arrêta là, mais le regard d'Edward l'encouragea à continuer. Elle ferma alors les yeux une seconde avant de reprendre :

- J'ai réalisé mes erreurs quand je suis devenue immatérielle, mais je n'ai trouvé la solution que tout à l'heure, en croisant ton regard.

Elle lui fit un sourire magnifique et passa doucement sa main sur la joue glaciale d'Edward avant de dire :

- Tu as une âme aussi pure que la mienne, et c'est seulement pour ça que je peux être là…

- Je ne suis pas sure de comprendre, avoua-t-il.

- Je suis une Fée, et de ce fait, je suis dépourvue de certains côtés sombres des humains ordinaires, ce qui fait que mon âme est totalement pure. Pour les humains et les êtres magiques, dont les vampires font partis, insista-t-elle au passage, les âmes ont des niveaux de pureté variés… Bon, j'avoue que ce n'est pas très claire (n/a : désolée, je m'enlise, je m'enlise…), mais la seule chose à retenir est que nos âmes sont pures et… identiques…

Ames sœurs… Oh ben merde ! Il semblait soudain découvrir la signification de cette expression, mais l'air surpris qu'il affichait fit rire Emilie qui ajouta aussitôt :

- Je vois que tu as compris !

Il comprit aussi à cet instant qu'elle se fichait de lui, et il ne put que sourire avant de répliquer :

- Désolé d'être long à la détente, mais tu ne m'as pas vraiment aidé ces deux derniers mois !

- J'avoue, répondit-elle seulement, la voix soudain bien plus triste.

Ils se fixèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes, et quand Emilie commença à sourire, Edward ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Que doit-on faire alors ? Je veux dire pour que tu reviennes ?

Emilie se mordit la lèvre en ne cessant pas de sourire, et elle s'approcha doucement de lui avant de murmurer :

- Je crois déjà avoir fait la moitié du chemin en acceptant tes sentiments…

Edward se mit à sourire tout en ne la lâchant pas du regard, et cela lui donna le courage de continuer, mais surtout d'avouer :

- Il ne reste qu'une chose à dire, Edward…

Elle s'approcha encore un peu de lui, ne s'arrêtant que quand leurs lèvres ne furent qu'à quelques centimètres, puis elle murmura, enfin :

- Je t'aime…

Un feu ardent se déclencha dans le cœur censé être mort du vampire, et il ne perdit pas une seconde à réfléchir… Sans attendre, il parcourra les derniers centimètres qui le séparaient d'elle, et alors que sa main attrapait doucement la nuque de la jeune sorcière, ses lèvres prenaient possessions de celles qui le hantaient depuis deux mois. Avec une extrême douceur, et un amour immense, ils approfondirent leur baiser qui dura une éternité, laissant Emilie le souffle court et les joues rougies.

Edward sourit et passa doucement sa main sur la joue de la sorcière, refroidissant aussitôt sa peau brulante, puis s'approcha de son oreille pour lui murmurer :

- Je t'aime aussi, ma belle sorcière…

Il la senti sourire dans son cou avant de se reculer pour la regarder à nouveau dans les yeux. Emilie remarqua soudain une once de tristesse dans le regard ambré du vampire, et elle fronça les sourcils. Il sourit alors doucement avant de s'expliquer :

- Nous sommes des… âmes…

Elle sourit, consciente qu'il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il détenait une âme, mais il continua :

- Je ne sens pas ton sang, Lee, et tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir tout tes pouvoirs ici…

- Hum, c'est vrai, constata-t-elle soudain. Mais où tu veux en venir ?

Il soupira tristement et détourna le regard avant de répondre :

- Je devrais me contrôler… je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir t'embrasser à nouveau de cette façon…

Oh… Emilie prit le temps de dérougir avant de relever la tête d'Edward vers elle :

- Il me suffit de remettre le sort, Edward.

- Non, Lee, tu ne dois plus utiliser la magie contre toi !

La sorcière ne put s'empêcher de sourire et caressa sa joue avant de lui répondre :

- Seul le fait que j'ai refusé mes pouvoirs m'a conduite à envahir ta tête !

Il leva les yeux au ciel, la faisant sourire, avant de lancer :

- J'ai peut-être une âme, mais je suis un vampire, Lee ! J'ai une force inimaginable, et je pourrais te blesser sans le vouloir !

- Je le sais très bien, mais n'oublie pas qui je suis, Edward. Je n'ai rien d'une humaine ordinaire !

A nouveau, il leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne put ensuite que rire, quand il croisa les yeux pétillants de malice d'Emilie.

- Voici donc le côté Potter qui se manifeste ! Rit-il

- Hum… possible ! Joe me dis toujours que je devrais le laisser parler plus souvent !

Ils rirent quelques instants, mais quand ils redevinrent sérieux, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent à nouveau, et ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois avec autant d'amour que d'ardeur… Et leurs lèvres étaient encore scellées quand leurs âmes décidèrent de remettre les choses en ordre…

xxx

Dans le salon de la grande maison blanche, sous l'œil inquiet de sorciers et vampires, Emilie et Edward se relevèrent en sursaut, un doux sourire collé aux lèvres…

* * *

**Voilà ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**Je n'ai plus de chapitre écrit, alors faites moi savoir si je dois continuer !**

**A bientôt**

**Haley**


	13. J'écoute

**Coucou ! **

**Voici la suite de cette histoire :)… Je n'a plus de chapitre d'avance sur cette fic :( alors je posterais sans doute moins souvent que d'habitude, mais je vais essayer de tenir au moins un chapitre par semaine… **

**En tout cas, merci encore à tous ceux qui me lisent… et qui me laisse leur avis !**

**Mimi72**** : Comment ça elle est nébuleuse ma prophétie ? Lol ! Mais oui, il y a quelques explications dans le chapitre qui suit… Je suis en tout cas ravie que tu ai aimé le passage dans la tête d'Edward, car il n'a pas été facile à écrire du tout… Je referais sans doute un tête à tête entre Lee et Edward, mais pas tout de suite… En attendant, j'espère que la suite te plaira :D Bisou ! **

**Lily**** : lol, non, je ne suis jamais à court d'imagination (si tu savais lol… j'en rêve la nuit de mes fics !) ! Pourquoi Emmett était le seul à voir Lee ? Hum, juste comme ça (ou parce que ma copine Joe ADORE Emmett lol !)… pour le reste, j'espère que l'idée de Lee t'aura plût ! J'attends tes impressions ;)**

**Nounou**** : merci !!**

**Lul**** : Merci ! Lol, merci pour la prophétie : ce n'est vraiment pas évident à écrire !! En tout cas, ne t'inquiète pas, l'inspiration ne me quitte pas pour cette histoire (et je sais déjà où je veux l'emmener), donc voilà la suite ! Bsx ;)**

**Voltéa**** : hum… comme d'habitude, j'ADORE tes reviews !! Merci mille fois pour tes si gentils commentaires :D ! Et oui, Lee montre enfin son côté Potter, et les jumeaux redeviennent plus humain ! Mais comme tu le dis, je n'ai pas fini avec les surprises… alors j'espère vraiment que la suite te plaira !! Bisous :D**

**Comme d'habitude, le petit rappel sur les enfants : **

_Angie/Drago Malefoy : Emilie (17 ans), Luna et Alexia (15 ans)_

_Ginny/Harry Potter : Marjorie (17 ans) et Cédric (14 ans)_

_Hermione/Ron Weasley : Alice (17 ans) et Hugo (15 ans)_

_Dora/Remus Lupin : Teddy (17 ans) et Lily (14 ans)_

_Maya/Sirius Black : James (14 ans)_

_Ellie/Severus Rogue : Melissa (14 ans)_

**Bonne lecture ! :D**

**Haley**

* * *

**13 – J'écoute **

Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes que l'âme d'Emilie avait rejoint celle d'Edward, quand la porte du salon de la grande maison blanche s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois.

Dans un bel ensemble, sorciers et vampires présents, se tournèrent vers les intrus, et alors que Drago et Ginny soupirèrent de concert, Marjorie, elle, ne mâcha pas ses mots en apercevant les deux nouveaux venus :

- Je vous ai dit de foutre le camp ! Cria-t-elle. On…

- On a compris, coupa aussitôt Harry. Mais pourtant nous sommes là, et tu vas nous écouter, Joe… De même que tu vas baisser d'un ton ! Je suis encore ton père !

Rouge de colère, Marjorie allait répliquer, mais Angie la devança en lançant :

- Ton père ne savait rien, Joe… Je suis la seule à blâmer.

- Alors va-t-en, répliqua aussitôt la jeune rouquine. On va se débrouiller sans tes dons admirables, Angelina.

Le ton de sa nièce, mais surtout sa colère, fit manquer un battement au cœur d'Angie. Jamais encore Joe n'avait utilisé son prénom complet, et à cet instant, elle regretta bien plus encore tous ses mensonges. Alors, sans se soucier des regards interrogateurs ou furieux qui la fixaient, elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise tout en murmurant :

- Foutu Dumbledore…

Harry esquissa un sourire triste vers sa sœur, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, contrairement à Drago :

- Je suppose que si vous êtes là c'est pour nous expliquer ce qui se passe… Enfin du moins j'espère pour vous, sinon Joe à raison, on n'a pas besoin de vous.

Angelina avait les yeux fermés et tentait tant bien que mal d'ignorer la colère de sa famille qui lui vrillait le cœur (foutu empathie aussi !), alors c'est Harry qui répondit, avec un air grave :

- Nous sommes là pour ça…

- C'est à ce point ? S'exclama alors Luna, qui ressentait très bien la colère de son oncle.

- Peu importe, coupa Marjorie. Je n'écouterais rien tant qu'elle ne sera pas réveillée…

Angelina releva aussitôt la tête, et se releva même de sa chaise pour tenter d'apercevoir Emilie. Sans un mot, elle approcha un peu de sa fille, et quand elle vit Edward endormi à ses côtés, elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement.

- Ca va aller, traduisit alors Harry. Edward va la ramener…

- Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Drago.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers Marjorie qui ne lâchait pas Lee du regard, et sans même un mot, les deux pères se comprirent : il fallait attendre le réveil de Lee…

Ginny fit alors installer tout le monde, pour commencer l'attente en silence du réveil des amoureux…

Rosalie avait voulu rentrer, mais aucuns des autres vampires ne voulait bouger avant de savoir si tout allait bien se passer, et elle seule n'était pas consciente du rôle qu'avait tenu Carlisle dans toute cette histoire. Alors elle se tenait en retrait, un air mauvais sur le visage que tous ignorait sans problème…

Les jeunes sorciers, ainsi qu'Alice, Emmett et Jasper, eux, s'étaient assis devant le canapé, et couvaient le jeune couple endormi du regard. Cédric s'était calé dans les bras de sa sœur, et tentait tant bien que mal de la réconforter par son amour… Mais si Joe était apaisée par l'étreinte chaleureuse de son petit frère, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Tout comme les jumelles d'ailleurs, qui avaient trouvé réconfort dans les bras d'Emmett, qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de les réconforter tant elles semblaient perdues…

Les adultes, eux, s'étaient peu à peu regroupés autour d'une grande table, mais aucun ne parlait. Tous étaient perdus dans leurs pensées, attendant… Carlisle et Esmé ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être heureux, persuadés que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre, mais surtout que leur fils avait enfin trouvé son cœur… Sirius et Severus étaient inquiets, mais aussi un peu vexés qu'on ne les ai pas mis dans la confidence plus tôt… Drago et Ginny étaient fou de colère contre leurs compagnons, mais aussi d'inquiétude pour leurs filles, se demandant ce qui allait arriver… Angie, elle, était rassurée de savoir Emilie en connexion avec Edward, mais elle redoutait beaucoup ce qui allait suivre… Quand à Harry, il se demandait comment les cousines allaient prendre cette nouvelle prophétie.

Mais tous avaient un point commun : leurs regards étaient tournés vers le couple endormi… si bien que tous se relevèrent d'un bon quand les deux jeunes rouvrirent enfin les yeux.

xxx

Emilie et Edward eurent juste le temps de se sourire tendrement, qu'une tornade rousse leur sautait dessus, emprisonnant Emilie dans ses bras. Cette dernière réprima un rire tout en accueillant avec plaisir l'étreinte de Marjorie, mais quand Luna et Alexia s'y mirent aussi, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

- Doucement les filles ! Vous allez m'étouffer si vous continuez comme ça !

Sa cousine et ses sœurs se dégagèrent aussitôt, mais Emilie reçu trois regards noirs, aussi inquiets que furieux, et elle leva les yeux au ciel avant même que Joe lance :

- Tu nous as fait si peur, Malefoy ! Jamais plus tu ne refais un truc pareil !

- C'est bon, soupira Emilie. C'est fini, et je suis désolée de vous avoir fait peur… Je n'avais absolument pas prévu de perdre mes pouvoirs et de me suicider inconsciemment !

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Emilie.

La voix de son père lui glaça le sang, et aussitôt, la jeune sorcière se tourna vers les adultes qui étaient tous debout un peu plus loin. Ils semblaient tous très inquiet, mais elle fronça les sourcils en apercevant sa mère et Harry. Pourtant, elle ne dit rien : elle se tourna vers Edward et lui offrit son plus beau sourire, qui lui rendit volontiers tout en attrapant sa main. Si Emilie frissonna au contact glacial de son vampire, Edward lui cessa de respirer, faisant automatiquement réagir les empathes qui se trouvaient dans cette pièce. Angelina fit un pas pour s'approcher, mais se stoppa aussitôt, stupéfaite par le reflexe du vampire d'arrêter de respirer… Luna fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à parler, mais soudain elle ressenti la plénitude du vampire : Emilie n'avait qu'esquissé un sourire quand Edward avait cessé de respirer, et elle avait aussitôt agi…

- Mais que viens-tu de faire ? S'exclama alors Angelina, stupéfaite une fois de plus, alors qu'Edward ne ressentait plus aucune envie pour le sang de sa fille.

Ignorant totalement sa mère, Luna fixa Emilie droit dans les yeux et lui demanda :

- Tu es sure que c'est une bonne idée, Lee ?

Emilie sourit en caressant la joue d'Edward, et alors que ce dernier l'attirait dans ses bras en souriant lui aussi, elle répondit simplement :

- C'est sans doute le meilleur de mes sorts !

La réplique fit rire les jeunes vampires, mais les autres levèrent les yeux au ciel. Sauf Marjorie, qui elle se mit à sourire de plus belle avant de lancer :

- Tu es enfin de retour, Lee.

La blonde et la rousse se sourirent tendrement, puis leur regard se tournèrent vers Al et Teddy qui, enlacés un peu plus loin, les regardaient en souriant. Alors Emilie répondit :

- Je suis là, et tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

Marjorie perdit alors son sourire et baissa la tête pour réprimer plus facilement un sanglot, mais Emilie se détacha d'Edward et releva la tête de sa cousine d'une caresse avant de lui dire :

- Je te le promets, Joe, ca va aller. Ton père en est persuadé en tout cas, bien qu'inconsciemment.

Marjorie fronça les sourcils, mais Emilie se leva, insistant les autres à faire de même, et rejoignit les adultes qui étaient toujours debout autour de la table. Elle déposa rapidement un baiser sur la joue de son père (qui soupira de soulagement mêlé d'appréhension), et s'arrêtant à ses côtés elle lança :

- Je pense qu'on pourrait tous s'installer autour de cette table et écouter, enfin, les explications qu'on nous doit depuis un moment.

- Nous allons vous laisser en famille, intervint alors Carlisle.

- Non, coupa Angelina. Ce que j'ai à dire vous concerne aussi, et surtout Edward.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, mais ne posa pas de questions et imita tout le monde en prenant place autour de la table. Il fut épaté quand Harry, d'un coup de baguette, avait agrandi la table, et dupliqué les chaises, mais les pensées des jumeaux Potter le troublait beaucoup, et il voulait des explications.

Lisant un lui comme dans un livre, Emilie attrapa sa main sous la table et fixa sa mère en lançant :

- J'écoute…

Angelina soupira et affronta un instant sa fille du regard en se demandant comment elle pouvait raconter tout ça… Elle ignorait comment sa fille était parvenue à masquer si facilement (et si efficacement) l'odeur de son sang, et elle sentait une chose très différente en elle… Un pouvoir bien plus grand que quand elle était partie, deux mois plus tôt. Une multitude de questions tournaient dans l'esprit d'Angie, mais face au regard insistant de sa fille, et de Joe, elle se décida enfin à parler…

xxx

A Londres, le temps était à l'orage… autant dehors que dans le salon d'un grand manoir quasiment en ruine. Bellatrix était folle de rage ! Son attaque censée être surprise avait manifestement été dénoncée par un traitre ! Comment les aurors avaient-ils pu savoir qu'elle allait attaquer ? Et surtout pourquoi son fils les avait tous fait fuir alors qu'il devrait avoir le pouvoir de détruire ces aurors en un claquement de doigts. Bien sur, il n'avait découvert ses pouvoirs que quelques heures plus tôt, mais elle était persuadé qu'il lui cachait quelque chose… et quelque chose de taille !

- Parle ! Hurla-t-elle sur son fils. Je t'écoute, Tomas, explique moi pourquoi ces aurors étaient là !

- Je l'ignore, répondit le jeune homme en baissant les yeux. Je…

- Tu mens ! J'en suis persuadée ! Alors maintenant tu vas me dire toute la vérité, et tu vas commencer par me dire comment tu as réellement découvert tes pouvoirs.

Tomas dégluti mais garda la tête baissée en tentant de rester impassible, et murmura :

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai eu soudain un flash et…

- Cesse de mentir Tomas, ou tu risquerais bien de le regretter ! Coupa-t-elle

Bellatrix n'était pas folle : elle avait trouvé très étrange l'histoire de son fils, mais elle avait voulu libérer ses anciens compagnons avant de chercher la vérité. Mais là, avec son attaque étouffée dans l'œuf, elle ne tolérait pas d'attendre d'avantage. Malgré toutes ses années d'amnésie, elle semblait être exactement celle qu'Albus avait ensorcelée dix-sept ans plus tôt : son regard exprimait largement toute la folie qui l'habitait, et Tomas commençait réellement à avoir peur de sa mère. Il n'avait rien demandé lui, et il avait vu des horreurs dans cette vision qu'il avait partagé avec Emilie… des horreurs auxquelles il ne voulait pas appartenir. Alors non, il ne voulait pas lui dire la vérité… sa mère ne devait pas savoir qui avait déclenché ses pouvoirs, et encore moins qu'il était fou amoureux de Marjorie Potter… non, elle ne devait pas savoir…

Mais Bellatrix n'avait rien oublié de sa magie, et sa patiente atteint rapidement ses limites, si bien que sans qu'il n'ait le temps de bouger (ou de se protéger), Tomas vit sa mère pointer sa baguette vers lui en criant :

- _Legilimens_ !

Trop tard, le jeune homme comprit ce qui était entrain de se passer dans son esprit, et il n'eut pas le temps de cacher à sa mère ses secrets si précieux : Bellatrix vit tout, de sa relation avec Marjorie jusqu'à la vision partagée avec Emilie… elle vit tout. Et quand elle stoppa la sort, elle regarda son fils avec tant de haine dans le regard qu'il en frémit des pieds à la tête.

- Tu vas regretter tes mensonges, mon fils ! … _Doloris_ !

Le sort vert frappa Tomas en pleine poitrine, et il s'effondra au sol en hurlant de douleur. Jamais il n'avait rien connu de tel, et quand l'envie de mourir lui vint, Bellatrix stoppa enfin le sortilège.

- Ne me mens plus jamais, Tomas, ou ce traitement te paraitra bien doux en comparaison avec ce que je te ferais subir. Tu as un destin tout tracé, et je vais m'assurer que tu le suives… Ceux qui ont détruit ton père doivent payer, et toi tu vas être l'instrument de cette vengeance.

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur les joues de Tomas, mais il les essuya d'un revers de manche et releva la tête vers sa mère, comme présentant ce qu'elle allait dire ensuite :

- Nous allons anéantir les Potter et les Malefoy, et tu vas commencer par la fille de Potter.

Le cœur de Tomas se serra.

- Tu vas me la ramener ici, continua-t-elle. Et si tu ne fait pas trop d'histoire, je te permettrais peut-être de la garder en vie. Sa disparition suffira largement à affaiblir Potter ! … Mais si tu tente quoi que ce soit, je t'assure que tu oublieras très vite ce qu'est la liberté.

- Maman… tenta-t-il

- A partir de maintenant, ce sera Mère, coupa-t-elle, et je te pris de me vouvoyer aussi. Maintenant, je ne veux rien entendre de plus. Tu seras enfermé dans les cachots pendant les quinze jours qui viennent pour t'apprendre l'obéissance, et quand les cours reprendront, tu iras me chercher la fille Potter.

- Non… mère…

- Silence ! Tu es l'hériter de Lord Voldemort, et tu vas apprendre à te comporter comme tel !

Tomas déglutit, et fut presque soulagé quand un autre sort de sa mère le fit perdre connaissance en quelques secondes. Il ne se laisserait pas attirer par le mal, non, il le refuserait de toute son âme… mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce que lui réservaient les quinze prochains jours.

xxx

Une prophétie… une foutue prophétie ! Leur famille ne pourrait donc jamais être tranquille ? Emilie et Marjorie étaient partagées entre la colère et le soulagement, mais le récit d'Angelina avait laissé tout le monde sans voix pour le moment. Tous regardaient les cousines, attendant qu'elles réagissent, mais aucune des deux ne savait pas où commencer.

Angie leur avait tout raconté, comme elle l'avait fait à Harry quelques heures plus tôt, et tous tentaient d'assimiler toutes ces informations, se repassant pour la plupart la prophétie en boucle dans leur tête. Et dans la tête d'Edward, on pouvait entendre en écho les vers mystérieux de cette prophétie :

_« Il va être l'heure de défendre la paix durement obtenue,_

_Car le fils du mal va être libéré et ses pouvoirs mis à nus,_

_Seule la fille de l'Elu pourra lui faire choisir la lumière,_

_Et le faire lutter contre l'influence maléfique de son père._

_La seconde Fée sera à l'origine de sa libération,_

_Alors qu'elle même sera privée de ses dons,_

_Mais l'âme pure saura entendre son message,_

_Et l'amour ouvrira en elle le passage._

_Ils devront croire en la force de leur destin,_

_Dessiner eux même les lignes de leurs chemins,_

_Et s'ils laissent leurs cœurs guider leurs choix,_

_Ils pourront défier la nature et ses lois. »_

Emilie fut la première à réaliser pourquoi Harry semblait confiant, et elle ne put s'empêcher de s'en faire la remarque à voix haute, alors qu'elle réalisait la portée de ces vers :

- La seconde partie de la prophétie est déjà réalisée : l'âme pure c'est Edward, et quand je lui ai avoué mes sentiments j'ai retrouvé mon corps, et mes pouvoirs.

- C'est aussi ce que je pense, approuva Angelina.

- Mais tu aurais pu tout éviter ! Répliqua Emilie avec un regard noir. Si je ne m'étais jamais approchée de Tomas, ses pouvoirs seraient restés cachés et il serait resté un humain ordinaire !

Angelina soupira avant de répondre à sa fille d'un ton las :

- Le tableau de ton grand-père ne m'a révélé cette prophétie qu'il y a trois semaines, Lee, tout avait déjà commencé.

- Mais tu savais que Tomas vivait ici quand ils sont tous partis en Septembre, coupa Drago. J'ai du mal à croire que tu ais menti, vu ce que tous les mensonges de ton grand-père ont provoqués dans le passé ! Je peux comprendre pourquoi tu as sauvé cet enfant, mais tu aurais du nous le dire !

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle. Je sais.

Emilie n'avait que faire de la colère de son père, et des regrets de sa mère : une seule chose la préoccupait en fait, et elle attira l'attention de tout le monde en demandant :

- Pourquoi grand-père voulait-il que je libère Tomas du sort ? Oui, c'est évident, continua-t-elle face à leurs regards interrogateurs, s'il n'a rien dit avant c'était forcement pour ça ! Enfin pour ça, et aussi pour que Joe tombe amoureuse avant de savoir la vérité…

- Ouai, confirma Marjorie, c'est aussi ce que je crois.

Faisant sursauter tout le monde, un rire cristallin s'éleva soudain d'un fauteuil du salon, là où Carlisle avait posé le tableau d'Albus. Et ce dernier lança une unique réplique avant de disparaître à nouveau :

- Vous êtes les deux moitiés d'un tout : le blanc et le noir, vous devez trouver l'équilibre.

- Albus ! Cria Emilie. Harg… qu'est ce que ce vieux fou veut dire par là ?

Les adultes ne purent s'empêcher de sourire discrètement, mais tous se posait en réalité la même question qu'Emilie, et seule Marjorie semblait convaincu d'avoir la réponse :

- Il parle de Tomas et toi, Lee. Tu es la magie blanche pure, et lui la magie noire, et j'ignore comment, mais vous allez devoir trouver un équilibre…

- Et nous finiront par défier la nature et ses lois, dit alors Emilie

- Tous les quatre, ajouta Joe en lançant un regard furtif à Edward.

Il y avait beaucoup de questions en suspend, mais même au bout de plusieurs heures de discussion animée, personne ne savait comment tout cela allait réellement tourner.

Finalement, Ginny fit diner tout le monde, et une fois les Cullen partis, elle envoya peu à peu les jeunes se coucher, épuisés de cette journée si particulière.

En fermant les yeux ce soir là, Emilie sourit en pensant au tendre baiser qu'Edward lui avait donné avant de rentrer chez lui… et Joe, elle, se promit une chose : elle trouverait le moyen d'attirer Tomas vers la lumière. Oui, elle ne le laisserait pas sombrer… Pourtant, en s'endormant, elle eut un pincement au cœur : comme une intuition qui lui disait que quelque chose allait mal…

xxx

Il avait faim, très faim. Et pourtant, cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'il était enfermé dans ce cachot morbide. Il ignorait comment il le savait, pourtant il était conscient que sa mère avait utilisé sur lui des sorts de magie noire, dont plusieurs Doloris, avant de l'abandonner au sol.

Pourquoi donc sa vie changeait comme ça, si brusquement ? Comment un seul contact avec Emilie avait pu déclencher en lui un héritage plus terrifiant que maléfique ? Il ne méritait pas ça… non. Il avait toujours été un garçon gentil, respectant les gens et la nature, étudiant avec sérieux, et ne causant jamais d'ennui… Comment pouvait-il être en réalité un monstre ? Il ressentait toute cette magie dans ses veines, qui le poussait vers le noir de son esprit… Etrangement, il sentait aussi une petite lumière blanche, dans son cœur, qui lui disait qu'il devait tenir. Mais face à la douleur lancinante qui parcourait son corps, son esprit avait tendance à rechercher le pouvoir intense de cette source si noir de pouvoir…

Pourtant, quand son esprit fatigué décida d'abandonner sa lutte pour laisse son corps s'endormir, la dernière image qu'il imagina fut deux yeux émeraude qui lui disaient tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient… et c'est dans le cocon blanc que son esprit s'abandonna pour la nuit…

Mais cette dernière fut de courte durée : le soleil se levait à peine, éclairant faiblement un coin du cachot, quand Tomas fut tiré de son sommeil par un sceau d'eau froide.

- Debout ! Ordonna Bellatrix.

Tomas croisa un instant le regard de sa mère et il le regretta amèrement : la femme qui se tenait devant lui n'avait plus rien à voir avec cette beauté qui l'avait élevée avec tendresse et amour pendant 17 ans. Non, il voyait dans les yeux noirs de cette femme une folie meurtrière et une envie de vengeance démesurée. Il frissonnât alors, et eut la bonne idée de baisser la tête, attendant la suite.

- Je vais t'enseigner la magie noire, reprit-elle sans attendre. Et tu as plutôt intérêt à être attentif, si tu désires avoir quelque chose à manger aujourd'hui !

Il déglutit difficilement : il ne pouvait pas y croire… il était en plein cauchemar…

- Mais d'abord je dois te débarrasser de ton côté gentil garçon qui me dégoute ! Rien de tel qu'un peu de souffrance pour te pousser à utiliser ta magie noire profonde ! Après ça, tu sauras qui tu es !

Non ! Non ! Et non ! Il ne voulait pas… Par pitié, que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide…

- Doloris !

Il tomba au sol, hurlant de douleur, comme si un fer chaud le transperçait de toute part.

- Hum… tu es bien trop faible ! Doloris !

Un nouveau hurlement, le répit n'aura été que de quelques secondes entre les deux sorts… Ne pas s'abandonner… ne pas abandonner…

- Rien ne sert de lutter, petit idiot ! Ta magie doit se sentir à des kilomètres ! Elle va bientôt être à moi ! Doloris !

J'hurlerais tant que je pourrais ! Je n'abandonnerais pas… Joe…

- Doloris !

Joe…

- Ca suffit ! Laisse-la sortir ! Doloris !

Pardon…

Bellatrix avait gagné : le dernier doloris n'atteignit pas Tomas, qui avait fait apparaître un énorme bouclier noir tout autour de lui. Les yeux du jeune garçon avaient virés au rouge, et une aura plus que maléfique se dégageait de lui.

xxx

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, Emilie se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur comme pris dans un étau. Et une unique larme coula sur sa joue, avant qu'elle ne retombe dans le sommeil, épuisée par ce contact magique qu'elle venait de subir…

xxx

Le sourire satisfait qu'affichait Bellatrix rendit conscience à Tomas, qui annula aussitôt son bouclier, et récupéra ses yeux azur.

- C'est trop tard, ricana Bellatrix. Elle va maintenant d'envahir… Le Prince des ténèbres est né ce matin !

Satisfaite, elle quitta la cellule de son fils (après avoir déposé des sorts pour qu'il ne puisse pas se servir de sa magie…), mais elle ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'elle se trompait lourdement.

Le Prince des ténèbres n'était pas né. Non, le jeune homme épuisé, physiquement et magiquement, qui venait de se laisser glisser contre le mur savait très bien ce qu'il avait fait : il avait demandé de l'aide à la Fée, et elle lui avait montré le chemin… La connexion qu'il avait réussie à établir avec elle lui avait permis de ne pas laisser le démon en lui sortir, malgré l'utilisation de sa magie noire pure.

Il était toujours Tomas… oui, mais pour combien de temps ?

Et à quel prix ?

* * *

**Hum… que de mystères… **

**Mais si vous voulez la suite, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! **

**A bientôt ;)**

**Haley **


	14. Et si ?

**Coucou ! **

**Voici un chapitre tout frais, terminé à l'instant :D**

**Mimi72**** : salut ;) Merci beaucoup ! Lol, si Albus t'énerve, c'est que j'ai rempli ma mission ;) mais pour Angie, il ne faut pas être trop dure avec elle, la pauvre (bon, j'avoue, c'est moi qui la maltraite depuis le début de cette fic) ! Et en ce qui concerne Tomas, tu vas devoir attendre encore un peu… avant de me jeter tes sorts ! Bisous :D**

**Lul**** : oui, c'est vrai que Tomas peut remercier Lee, mais tu vas devoir attendre pour savoir ce qui va lui arriver… (mais non, pas méchante l'auteuze ;D). En attendant, voici la suite de la vérité ! A bientôt :)**

**Chka**** : merci beaucoup ! Et Albus n'a pas encore quitté son fauteuil lol ! A bientôt :)**

**Nounou**** : merci :D**

**Lily**** : je suis contente que tu ais aimé ma conversation entre Lee et Edward, et merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Ne t'en fait pas, je ne t'en veux pas du tout de ton retard, et j'espère que tu as bien profité de Londres ! A très vite, bizz ;)**

**Je vous laisse, avec comme d'habitude le petit rappel sur les enfants : **

_Angie/Drago Malefoy : Emilie (17 ans), Luna et Alexia (15 ans)_

_Ginny/Harry Potter : Marjorie (17 ans) et Cédric (14 ans)_

_Hermione/Ron Weasley : Alice (17 ans) et Hugo (15 ans)_

_Dora/Remus Lupin : Teddy (17 ans) et Lily (14 ans)_

_Maya/Sirius Black : James (14 ans)_

_Ellie/Severus Rogue : Melissa (14 ans)_

**Bonne lecture, **

**Haley**

* * *

**14 – Et si ?**

Il était déjà 11 heures et tout le monde était levé dans la grande maison blanche. Drago et Angie, ainsi que Ginny et Harry, qui avaient passés une bonne partie de la nuit à se disputer, se tenaient le plus loin possible les uns des autres, mais les enfants ne semblaient pas y prêter attention.

Luna, Alexia et Cédric se faisaient un devoir de raconter à Marjorie, Alice et Teddy les derniers potins de Poudlard, et aussi (puisque leurs parents semblaient préférer le mutisme et l'indifférence colérique) les dernières âneries qu'eux, ou le reste de la tribu, avaient pu faire.

Mais tous commençaient à trouver quelque chose étrange :

- Ce n'est pas du genre de Lee de dormir si tard ! Fit remarquer Luna.

Cela eut au moins pour effet de sortir les quatre adultes de leur pensées (n/a : Sev et Sirius sont retournés avec les élèves de Poudlard, ben oui, faut bien surveiller tout ce petit monde), et c'est Drago qui se leva le premier pour rejoindre la chambre qu'avait choisit sa fille la veille au soir. Sans savoir réellement pourquoi, tout le monde le suivit, et quand Angelina passa la porte de la chambre, elle se figea aussitôt.

- Elle est épuisée… magiquement.

- Comment ça, épuisée magiquement ? Répéta Drago.

Ignorant la question de son mari, et les regards interrogateurs des autres, elle s'approcha de sa fille et lui posa doucement la main sur le front. Après quelques instants, elle soupira de soulagement et se tourna vers les autres pour expliquer :

- Elle est dans un sommeil réparateur, et récupère doucement sa magie. Je ne veux pas lire son esprit pendant son sommeil, mais quoiqu'il se soit passé cette nuit, ca l'a entièrement vidée de sa magie, sans que ce soit dangereux pour sa vie.

- Mais comment une chose pareille est-elle possible ! S'insurgea Drago.

- Tomas, souffla Marjorie. C'est forcement Tomas.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, et Joe put découvrir autant d'interrogations que d'effroi sur les visages qui la fixaient. Alors elle soupira fortement avant de dire :

- Les deux moitiés d'un tout ! Souvenez-vous de ce qu'a dit Albus. Ils peuvent forcement communiquer, et quelque chose me dit que Tomas a demandé de l'aide à Lee cette nuit…

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda Angelina

- Je le sens, c'est tout, répliqua Joe sèchement. Et moi je ne suis pas aveuglée par mes mensonges !

Angie déglutie, mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Marjorie reprenait :

- Elle doit se reposer, alors tout le monde sort de sa chambre. Je vous préviendrais quand elle sera réveillée.

Drago s'approcha de sa nièce et l'embrassa sur le front avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Ca va aller, Joe. Fait confiance à ton instinct…

Marjorie leva un regard reconnaissant vers son oncle, et elle se contenta de se serrer un instant contre lui, ne pouvant pas parler de peur de se mettre à pleurer. Elle voulait avoir raison… et seule Emilie avait la réponse, alors elle attendrait son réveil, et ses explications…

xxx

Dans le salon, Drago et Ginny fusillaient une nouvelle fois leurs compagnon du regard, alors que les enfants se contentaient d'attendre qu'une énième dispute éclate… et ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps : c'est Drago qui se mit à hurler le premier :

- Comment une chose pareille peut être possible ? Si ce gamin peut réellement utiliser les pouvoirs de Lee, il aurait tout aussi bien pu la tuer !

- La vie de Lee n'a pas été mise en danger, répliqua Angie aussitôt.

- Mais… commença Ginny, bien d'accord avec son beau frère

- Mais je n'y peux rien ! Coupa Angie, dont la colère montait. Ok, j'ai caché ce que je savais, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me mettre sur le dos tout ce qui ne va pas !

- Tu as sauvé cet enfant, répliqua Drago, c'est…

Ce n'était pas la peine d'en dire plus : les enfants savaient pertinemment que cette phrase avait été de trop, et la magie qui crépita autour d'Angie à cet instant fit reculer tout le monde. Personne ne remarqua réellement que les cheveux de la sorcière tiraient bien plus sur le blanc que le blond à cet instant, mais personne ne put en tout cas ignorer les mots qu'elle cria :

- Oui, j'ai sauvé cette enfant ! Et vous, qu'auriez vous fait ? Vous l'auriez tué, c'est ça ! Oui, bien sur, c'est ça que j'aurais du faire : tuer un enfant même pas encore venu au monde ! Vous avez tous tendance à oublier qui je suis, bordel ! Je suis la gardienne de la magie blanche, pas vous ! Avez-vous seulement idée de ce que je peux ressentir ? Non ! Vous n'en avez rien à foutre, et ce depuis toujours ! Ha, la gentille petite Angie, droite et puissante… Vous me faite chier à la fin ! Prenez donc ma place, et on reparlera de ce que vous auriez fait si vous y étiez !

Le moins qu'on puisse dire est qu'elle les avait calmés… ou plutôt refroidis ! Elle était terrifiante avec son regard flamboyant de colère, et ses cheveux devenus complètement blancs, mais avant que quiconque ne puisse répondre, elle lança :

- Démerdez-vous sans moi, je rends mon tablier ! Raz le bol de toutes vos critiques ! Quand vous aurez ne serait-ce qu'essayé de comprendre, je reviendrais peut-être… En attendant, oubliez-moi !

Et sur cette dernière phrase, elle disparue dans une fumée blanche, laissant les sorciers complètement choqués par son discourt. D'ailleurs, personne ne put réellement réagir avant que le tableau d'Albus (toujours dans un des fauteuils) ne s'anime.

- Vous l'avez cherché, dit-il en soupirant.

- Mais enfin, réagit soudain Drago, c'est quand même sa faute tout ce qui arrive !

- Non, Drago, répondit le portrait du vieil homme. C'est de ma faute, et pas de la sienne… Elle sait seulement que tout va s'arranger, mais vous ne faite pas assez confiance à son côté Fée pour vous en rendre compte.

- Comment peut-elle savoir que tout ira bien ? Interrogea Ginny

- Parce qu'elle le sent, tout autant que Lee et Joe, répondit Albus. Il est grand temps que vous compreniez qui elle est…

- La gardienne de notre famille, soupira alors Harry.

- Exactement ! Et ce rôle n'est pas aisé, je peux vous l'assurer ! Elle ressent et voit des choses qu'elle devrait ignorer, mais elle ne peut pas les dévoiler… C'est ainsi, c'est son destin, comme c'était le mien… Nous devons veiller sur vous, et vous permettre de prendre le bon chemin, tout en ne dévoilant que rarement nos cartes. C'est ainsi… Et c'est encore plus dure pour elle avec son côté Fée.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse, Albus ! S'exclama Drago. C'est l'avenir de nos filles dont il est question !

- Oui, soupira le vieil homme. Vos filles sont destinées à vivre un amour éternel… j'avoue que c'est terrible !

Et sur cette dernière phrase, Albus disparu de son portrait, laissant encore plus d'interrogations planer dans le salon.

- Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire ? Demanda Ginny.

Harry soupira mais c'est lui qui répondit seulement :

- Maintenant on sait pourquoi elles vont défier la nature et ses lois…

Ca ne les avançaient pas plus, mais une étrange vérité s'imposa à tous : Lee et Joe allaient devenir immortelles… oui, mais comment ?

xxx

Cela faisait plus de trois heures que Joe attendait le réveil de sa cousine, et elle sentait la magie de Lee se recomposer doucement. Elle avait refusé de descendre déjeuner, le ventre de toute façon trop noué pour avaler quoique ce soit, mais elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre… Elle avait bien sur entendu les cris d'Angie au salon (et Luna était venue lui rapporter la conversation dans son intégralité), et une nouvelle question la hantait à présent : allait-elle réellement devenir immortelle ? Elle n'avait aucun mal à croire que Lee pourrait finir en vampire, mais elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait vivre éternellement… Et elle devait bien avouer que cela l'inquiétait un peu…

Mais, enfin, un mouvement à ses côtés attira son regard, et elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement quand Emilie ouvra enfin les yeux… mais aussitôt, elle étouffa aussi un cri de stupeur, en découvrant les stries rouges qui se mélangeaient à l'émeraude de ses prunelles.

Lee ne fit pas attention au cri étouffé de sa cousine, ni même à sa présence, et alors qu'elle se redressait dans son lit, elle murmura (pour elle même) :

- Quel rêve bizarre…

- Je crois que tu n'as pas rêvé, souffla Joe.

Emilie sursauta alors, prenant soudain conscience de la présence de sa cousine à ses côtés.

- Joe ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Il est presque 15 heures, Lee, et…

- 15 heures ! Mais… oh Merlin, ce n'était pas un rêve…

- Non…

Emilie fronça les sourcils face au regard hésitant de Marjorie, et elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Joe, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

- Heu… tu ferais bien de te regarder dans un miroir…

Lee fronça à nouveau les sourcils, mais sortie pourtant de son lit pour faire face au grand miroir qui se trouvait sans la pièce, et dès qu'elle vit ses yeux, elle s'exclama :

- Oh mon Dieu ! OH… MON DIEU !

Elle ne pouvait pas se détacher du reflet que lui renvoyait ce miroir, tout comme elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ses yeux étaient autant rouge que vert, rendant son regard troublant et (il faut bien l'avouer) franchement effrayant ! Alors, elle murmura seulement :

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire…

Marjorie, qui bouillait d'impatience, ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Lee, que s'est-il passé ?

Emilie se retourna aussitôt vers sa cousine (qui frissonnât malgré elle face au regard de Lee) et soupira fortement avant de se rassoir sur son lit, et d'inviter Marjorie près d'elle.

- Lee ? S'inquiéta cette dernière.

- Je… oh, par Merlin je n'arrive pas à croire que ce n'était pas un rêve !

- Par pitié, Lee, parle !

Lee ne put que sourire en ressentant les émotions si troublées de sa cousine, consciente que Joe avait compris ce qui s'était produit, mais qu'elle avait aussi besoin d'explications claires. Emilie chercha alors ses mots quelques secondes avant de se lancer :

- Cette nuit, ou très tôt ce matin je crois… enfin, peu importe… j'étais tranquillement entrain de rêver d'E… heu, je rêvais quoi…

Joe leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la rougeur subite des joues de sa cousine. Pourtant, elle ne dit rien et laissa la jeune blonde continuer :

- Bref, d'un coup je me suis sentie comme aspirée de mon rêve, et je me suis retrouvée dans une pièce toute blanche, entièrement vide à l'exception de Tomas qui se tenait debout devant moi…

Marjorie cessa de respirer mais n'interrompit pas le récit de Lee :

- Au moment où j'ai croisé son regard, j'ai tout vu… Bellatrix était entrain de le torturer à coup de Doloris pour faire sortir sa magie noire pure, mais… même si j'ignore comment il a pu faire ça, il a appelé mon esprit à l'aide.

Soupir de soulagement de Joe…

- Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas laisser sortir cette magie brute qu'il ressentait bien trop forte, alors il m'a demandé de m'allier à lui… c'était tout simplement incroyable, mais j'ai senti au plus profond de moi qu'il ne voulait pas sombrer, alors j'ai accepté. En mêlant nos magies, il a pu invoquer un puissant bouclier de magie noire, sans laisser son côté sombre prendre le dessus… c'est dingue, mais j'ai senti tant de soulagement et de reconnaissance en lui… Mais après ça, plus rien. Je crois bien que je me suis réveillée en sursaut, mais je me suis rendormie aussitôt.

Marjorie était scotchée, mais aussi rassurée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre… Oui, elle était heureuse de savoir que Tomas ne voulait pas être mauvais, mais soudain elle réalisa une chose :

- Et maintenant tu crois qu'il va se passer quoi pour lui ?

Emilie paru mal à l'aise, mais elle répondit quand même en toute honnêteté :

- J'ai eu le temps de ressentir la satisfaction de Bellatrix avant de quitter ce cachot : elle pense sans doute qu'elle a réussit à faire renaitre les pouvoirs de Voldemort, mais même si elle se trompe, j'ai bien peur qu'elle le force à utiliser sa magie… et j'ignore combien de temps il sera capable de résister.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la chambre, laissant les deux jeunes filles se faire face. Emilie n'en voulait pas à Joe de fuir son regard troublant, mais elle la força pourtant à la regarder avant de lui murmurer :

- Je l'aiderais, Joe, je te le promets. Son cœur et son âme son purs, et je ne laisserais pas Bellatrix le pervertir…

- Comment feras-tu ? Soupira Joe. Votre connexion t'a vidé de tes réserves magiques !

- C'est un détail, mentit Lee (qui n'avait pas pensé à ça !), il m'a prise par surprise, et on a lancé un sort très puissant… mais je pourrais peut-être l'aider à brider sa magie…

Marjorie sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de murmurer :

- Et si…

- Quoi, Joe ?

La jeune rousse hésita quelques secondes avant de se décider à parler :

- Et si grand-père nous avait encore une fois donné la solution sans qu'on s'en rende compte ?

- Développe…

- Il a dit que vous étiez les deux moitiés d'un tout…

- Et qu'on devait trouver l'équilibre, termina Lee. Oh… Joe, tu crois que…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement alors que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait sur un Drago à l'air impatient, entouré des enfants, Ginny et Edward. Emilie soupira quand elle vit le vampire, et elle essaya aussitôt de détourner le regard, mais c'était trop tard…

- Tes yeux ! S'exclama Drago. Lee, que s'est-il passé ?

Emilie soupira fortement : elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de refaire son récit, sachant très bien que son père arriverait à la même conclusion que Joe… Et vu la couleur de ses yeux, l'équilibre avait sans doute déjà commencé à se former entre Tomas et Lee, et elle ignorait ce que cela allait engendrer… Alors elle essaya de gagner un peu de temps (histoire de mettre ses idées au clair), et lança :

- Vous me laissez me laver et m'habiller, et après on en discute, ok ? Je vais bien, papa, continua-t-elle face au regard de Drago. Je promets d'expliquer, mais là tu vois ta fille est en boxer devant son vampire de petit ami, alors si tu veux je m'explique tout de suite, mais…

- Ca va, ca va ! Coupa Drago. J'ai compris, merci bien... Allez, tout le monde sort de cette chambre, et tu passes en premier Edward !

Lee pouffa, mais sursauta quand elle entendit la voix d'Edward résonner dans sa tête :

- _Ne fait rien d'irréfléchi, Lee, je t'en pris… Tu dois y penser avant de tenter quoi que se soit_.

Alors qu'il était déjà sorti de la pièce, elle se concentra pour lui répondre en pensées :

- _Tu as écouté notre conversation, Edward ?_

- _Je suis un vampire, ma belle, et mon ouïe est vraiment très développée…_

Seule dans sa chambre, Lee leva les yeux au ciel tout en souriant, puis elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain en pensant pour Edward :

- _Ne t'en fait pas, je vais juste prendre une douche et je descends… je ne tenterais pas de contacter Tomas par magie pour le moment !_

Elle fut persuadée de l'entendre grogner dans ses pensées, et elle rit avant de couper le contact.

xxx

Quand Emilie descendit (enfin) au salon, elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en constatant l'ambiance pesante qui y régnait. Seule Joe semblait ailleurs, n'entendant même pas les questions que lui posaient les autres, et Emilie leva les yeux au ciel quand Drago s'exclama :

- Enfin ! Peut-on avoir une explication maintenant ?

Lee comprit que Joe n'avait rien expliqué, mais avant de se lancer, elle remarqua une chose qui la laissa perplexe :

- Où sont les jumeaux ? Demanda-t-elle.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel à son tour, mais répondit quand même :

- Harry est parti au ministère, il devrait repasser tout à l'heure… quand à ta mère, elle nous a pété un câble, et elle est partie…

- Pété un câble ? Répéta Lee. C'est-à-dire ?

Alors que Lee prenait place autour de la table (à côté d'Edward bien sur…), Drago et Ginny entreprirent de lui raconter le discourt d'Angie, et à la fin de leur récit, Emilie soupira :

- Je vois…

- Tu vois quoi ? Interrogea alors Luna.

- J'ai bien peur qu'elle ait raison, avoua Lee. Même si tout ça ne me plait pas, je n'aurais sans doute pas aidé Tomas si la situation avait été différente…

Elle leur résuma l'épisode de la nuit passée, et conclut :

- Je l'ai aidé car j'ai senti tout l'amour qu'il a pour Joe… et je peux vous assurer que c'est la seule chose qui le fait tenir. Si nous avions su tout de suite qui il était…

- Je ne lui aurais pas accordé ma confiance, termina Joe.

Toutes ses révélations firent réfléchir les sorciers quelques instants, et c'est Drago qui demanda :

- Mais comment votre connexion à pu changer la couleur de tes yeux, Lee ?

- Et si… commença Ginny

Un raclement de gorge interrompit la rouquine, et tous se retournèrent en sursaut pour découvrir une sorcière brune à l'air plutôt mécontent…

- Maman ! S'exclama Alice. Mais que fais-tu là ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre :

- Que fais-je ici ? Hier, Angie m'annonce que vous cohabitez avec des vampires et le fils de Voldemort depuis deux mois, et aujourd'hui, quand je lui demande des nouvelles je me fais envoyer chier comme jamais ! Alors, que fais-je ici ? C'est simple : vous allez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici, ou je vous rapatrie tous à Londres illico presto !

Tous le monde leva les yeux au ciel (sauf Edward qui tentait désespérément de masquer son sourire, tout en étant totalement stupéfait du nombre de pensées qui pouvaient défiler dans l'esprit d'Hermione), mais personne ne savait réellement quoi lui répondre. Depuis la mort de Molly (de sa belle mort, quelques années plus tôt), c'était elle qui avait repris le flambeau d'impitoyable matriarche Weasley, et elle menait sa petite famille d'une main de maitre ! Et comme Molly avant elle, sa famille ne comptait bien évidement pas que des Weasley… Tous savaient donc qu'elle ne mâchait pas ses mots, mais surtout qu'elle risquait bien de très mal prendre les dernières nouvelles !

- Bon y'en a un qui se décide à me répondre oui ? S'énerva-t-elle.

Mais soudain, son regard chocolat croisa celui d'Emilie, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter avant de s'exclamer :

- Par Merlin, Lee, qu'as-tu fais à tes yeux ?

Emilie soupira fortement avant de répondre :

- Par pitié, je ne supporterais pas une troisième explication !

Sentant sa fille au bord de la crise de nerf, Drago se chargea de résumer la situation à Hermione, et tous attendirent patiemment à la fin de son récit, alors que la brune était partie dans ses pensées.

Edward n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Cette sorcière ne cessait de résonner, analyser ou s'interroger… elle était tout simplement épatante, mais il priait aussi pour qu'elle réfléchisse rapidement, sentant déjà une migraine pointer son nez…

Ce sentiment fit pouffer Lee et Luna au même moment, et c'est la première qui lança :

- Abrège tes réflexions, tante Mione, tu vas filer mal au crâne à mon vampire !

Hermione leva le ciel au « mon vampire », mais ne put quand même s'empêcher de sourire tout en répondant :

- Désolée, mais vous pouvez quand même avouer que tout ça est…

- Incroyable ? Proposa Luna

- Stupéfiant ? Dit Alexia

- Défiant toutes les lois de la nature ? Lança à son tour Cédric

L'intervention des plus jeunes fit sourire tout le monde, mais Hermione répondit cependant :

- Cette fois Albus à fait fort !

- Je crois que cette fois Angie est autant à blâmer, intervint Drago en soupirant.

Les sorciers acquiescèrent, mais seule Hermione constata que Lee ne semblait pas si d'accord que ça, alors elle mit les pieds dans le plat en disant :

- Lee, qu'en penses-tu ?

Cette dernière sursauta, et fronça les sourcils avant de demander :

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ?

Emilie fronça le nez, consciente qu'elle avait maintenant l'attention de tout le monde, alors elle se lança :

- Je crois que, même si on ne veut pas forcement l'admettre, nous sommes tous arrivés à la même conclusion pour ce qui est de mes yeux…

Personne ne répliqua, l'encourageant à continuer :

- Albus sait très bien ce qu'il fait, même six pieds sous terre, et il nous a donné la réponse hier : Tomas et moi sommes les deux moitiés d'un tout. Et cette nuit, nous avons commencé à… équilibrer nos pouvoirs… Albus a su manipuler maman, et nous, avec brio pour que tout ça se produise !

- Elle nous a quand même menti ! Intervint Joe.

- Equilibrer vos pouvoirs ? S'exclama Drago au même moment.

Oh… tout le monde n'était donc pas arrivé à la même conclusion ? Hum… vu la tête des autres, Drago était le seul à ne pas avoir compris, ou plutôt à ne pas vouloir le comprendre. Car les yeux d'Emilie ne mentaient pas : elle avait à présent un peu de Tomas en elle… Mais qu'en était-il de lui ?

* * *

**Alors ? Un petit commentaire ? Vous voulez savoir ce qui se passe du côté de Tomas ? **

**La suite bientôt ! **

**Bises**

**Haley**


	15. L'équilibre

**Coucou ;)**

**Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai pas mal de boulot en ce moment, et pas vraiment envie de me remettre sur l'ordinateur le soir en rentrant :( … mais heureusement qu'il y a le week-end :) alors voici enfin la suite ! **

**gwen-alice-cooper-cullen**** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment ravie de t'avoir redonnée envie de lire du HP !! Bienvenue sur cette histoire ;) et j'espère que la suite te plaira !**

**Mimi72**** : merci beaucoup ! Et non lol, je ne me lasse pas du tout de lire toujours la même chose ;) car ce me fait toujours autant plaisir ! Tu as bien compris pour Lee et Tomas, et tu as une partie des réponses dans ce chapitre… mais tu as raison lol ! On n'est pas sorties de l'auberge… si tu savais toutes les idées farfelues que j'ai ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite ;) A bientôt bisou !**

**Lul**** : voilà enfin la suite lol ! Tu vois que je ne l'ai pas oubliée ;) ! Et en plus, tu vas voir Tomas, et je t'assure que ça ne va pas se simplifier avec Lee… mais je te laisse découvrir ^_^ a bientôt ma chère fidèle lectrice !**

**Nounou : merci beaucoup ! **

**Voltéa**** : d'abord, encore une fois : merci beaucoup !! Et ensuite… : MDR !! J'adore tes reviews, et je suis vraiment épatée de voir à quel point ma fic te fait cogiter ! J'ai beaucoup aimé tes réflexions sur Angie, mais elle est seulement une sorte de remplaçant du personnage d'Albus dans mes autres fics. Elle n'a aucune mauvaise pensée envers sa fille, et je dirais même qu'elle n'apprécie pas trop son rôle. Mais bon, ce n'est qu'un détail, puisque l'histoire est centrée sur Lee, Joe, Tomas et Edward… et pour ce chapitre, voici un passage important entre Lee et Tomas : quelques réponses à tes questions, mais de nouvelles qui risquent de se poser ! J'espère que ça te plaira… à très vite, bisou :D**

**Voilà, je vous remets, comme d'habitude, le petit rappel sur les enfants : **

_Angie/Drago Malefoy : Emilie (17 ans), Luna et Alexia (15 ans)_

_Ginny/Harry Potter : Marjorie (17 ans) et Cédric (14 ans)_

_Hermione/Ron Weasley : Alice (17 ans) et Hugo (15 ans)_

_Dora/Remus Lupin : Teddy (17 ans) et Lily (14 ans)_

_Maya/Sirius Black : James (14 ans)_

_Ellie/Severus Rogue : Melissa (14 ans)_

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Haley**

* * *

**15 – L'équilibre **

Lorsque Tomas se réveilla ce jour là, il fut très étonné de voir presque 15 heure à sa montre, mais il comprit aussitôt que sa connexion avec Emilie avait du épuiser toute son énergie, et donc toute celle de la jeune sorcière aussi. Cette constatation lui serra le cœur quelques instants : il n'avait pas pensé que leur connexion aurait pu être dangereuse pour Emilie, et il espérait vraiment ne pas lui avoir fait du tord…

Cette pensée le fit soupirer de dépit : s'il ne pouvait pas demander de l'aide à sa cousine (il avait compris leur lien de parenté avec la vision), il ignorait s'il serait capable de faire face à l'influence maléfique de cette magie noire qu'il sentait courir dans ses veines. Pourtant, une chose lui semblait étrange depuis son réveil : non seulement il sentait sa magie noire en lui, mais il avait comme l'impression de sentir encore l'influence d'Emilie … comme si la connexion avait laissé une trace en lui…

Un espoir naquit alors en lui : pouvait-elle le rendre bon ? Avait-elle le pouvoir de détruire ce côté si noir qui ne demandait qu'à prendre le pouvoir ? … Non, c'était sans doute impossible, il devait se faire des idées !

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, puis regarda autour de lui : combien de temps allait-il rester là ? Dans ce cachot infâme, humide et froid ? Sa mère lui avait dit qu'il restait là pendant les deux semaines de vacances, mais elle semblait satisfaite de sa magie la veille, alors peut-être déciderait-elle de le sortir de là ? Il déchanta cependant en constatant que malgré l'heure avancée, personne ne lui avait apporté à manger… Il avait faim, très faim, froid, et il se sentait sale, assis à même le sol crasseux et humide de ce cachot… et il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qui l'attendait, ni même ce qui s'était déjà produit en lui. Non, il ne pouvait même pas l'imaginer…

xxx

Les yeux, mais surtout les révélations d'Emilie avaient fait pas mal de bruit dans la grande maison blanche de Forks, et alors que les adultes essayaient de faire parler le portrait d'Albus sur le sujet, les jeunes eux (accompagnés d'Edward), s'étaient installés dehors pour parler.

- C'est quand même dingue ! Lança Luna

- J'te l'fait pas dire ! Répliqua Emilie en grimaçant. Qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ?

Cette question, tous se la posaient, mais seul Edward eut le courage de dire ce que tous pensaient silencieusement :

- Pourquoi tu ne parle pas à ta mère ? Demanda-t-il

- Elle en a fait assez ! S'exclama Joe. On n'a…

- Joe, coupa Emilie. Je sais que tu es en colère, mais j'ai bien peur qu'elle soit la seule à pouvoir me donner des réponses…

- Papa ne va pas aimer ça, intervint Alexia.

- Il n'a pas besoin de savoir ! Répliqua Luna.

Alice et Joe allaient répliquer, mais un étrange sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Emilie. Elle avait compris pas mal de choses ces dernières heures, et elle était sure de ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle se tourna alors vers Edward et l'embrassa doucement, et avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir elle disparut en lançant :

- Je ne serais pas longue…

Alors qu'elle disparaissait dans son habituelle fumée blanche, Marjorie s'exclama :

- Ha non ! Harg… je déteste quand elle laisse le côté Potter prendre le dessus ! Elle ne réfléchi jamais quand il faut !

Edward était incontestablement inquiet, mais les autres ne purent s'empêcher de sourire à la réplique de Joe. Ce fut Luna qui répondit :

- Je crois qu'elle sait exactement ce qu'elle fait, Joe.

- Elle ne veut pas nous le dire, c'est tout ! Appuya Alexia.

- Ce n'est pas franchement rassurant ça ! S'exclama alors Edward.

Les jeunes sorciers se tournèrent vers lui en souriant, réalisant qu'il connaissait Emilie beaucoup moins qu'eux, et surtout ses pouvoirs… Elle avait refoulé ses dons durant les deux derniers mois, mais aujourd'hui il semblait prendre conscience de qui elle était réellement.

- Ne t'en fait pas, intervint Teddy en souriant. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à avoir confiance en ses pouvoirs…

- La Fée est de retour ! Lança Alice en mimant une grimace.

A leurs rires, Edward comprit que les jeunes sorciers n'étaient pas inquiets pour Emilie, alors il s'apaisa un peu…

xxx

Quand Emilie apparu dans le manoir de sa famille, elle fut un instant surprise par le vacarme qu'il y régnait, mais elle comprit très vite que sa mère était dans la salle d'entrainement. Elle approcha alors à pas de loup, et s'arrêta à la porte de la salle qu'Angie avait laissée ouverte. Emilie ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux : sa mère se battait à main nu contre un mannequin magique qui rendait coup pour coup, et elle semblait si enragée que n'importe qui aurait été terrifié devant elle… n'importe qui sauf Emilie. Elle seule savait ce que signifiait réellement d'être une Fée, et même si elle en voulait à sa mère pour ses mensonges, elle n'arrivait pas à l'en blâmer réellement.

Malgré elle, Emilie soupira, et Angie se figea aussitôt avant de faire volte face, un air menaçant sur le visage.

- Ce n'est que moi, lança Emilie d'un ton impassible.

Angie soupira et se tourna à nouveau vers son mannequin magique avant de répliquer :

- Si tu es là pour me faire des reproches, rentre à Forks. Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur !

Entendre sa fille pouffer cyniquement derrière son dos fit automatiquement se retourner Angie, et elle haussa un sourcil (façon Severus) avant de demander :

- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

- Hum… drôle n'est pas le mot je pense. Mais je crois savoir que tu as eu ta dose de reproches pour aujourd'hui… Alors si je n'excuse pas ton silence, je suis seulement là pour parler… de mes yeux…

La colère d'Angie l'avait tellement aveuglée qu'elle ne remarqua qu'à cet instant les stries rouges sang dans les yeux émeraude de sa fille.

- Oh Merlin, souffla-t-elle alors.

- Comme tu dis ! Railla Emilie. Et j'ai besoin de parler avec quelqu'un qui pourra comprendre ce que je compte faire…

Angie soupira, mais regarda attentivement sa fille pendant quelques secondes, avant de répondre doucement :

- Je suis désolée, Lee… mais…

- Mais tu savais que ça devait se passer ainsi, coupa Emilie. Ce n'est pas des excuses dont j'ai besoin maintenant, mais d'une vraie conversation… entre deux Fées… et je veux que tu sois entièrement honnête avec moi, pour une fois.

Angie hocha juste la tête et entraina sa fille vers un petit salon chaleureux où elles prirent place, côte à côte sur un canapé. Elle commença alors, largement consciente de ce que sa fille avait en tête :

- Vous avez commencé à équilibrer vos pouvoirs, et tu veux finir le travail, n'est ce pas ?

- Et bien ça c'est direct ! Railla Emilie.

Angie grimaça avant de répliquer :

- Je suis désolée, mais mon humeur a besoin de quelques instants pour redescendre !

Emilie pouffa, mais quand sa mère leva les yeux au ciel, elle décida d'aller droit au but. Elle lui raconta alors la connexion qu'elle avait eu avec Tomas, et conclu ainsi :

- Il a établi le lien et nos pouvoirs ont commencés à s'équilibrer… alors, peut-être qu'il faut l'établir dans l'autre sens aussi…

- Tu veux essayer de le contacter ? C'est risqué vu sa position…

- Il est dans un cachot, m'man ! Tu l'as sauvé il y a dix-sept ans, et aujourd'hui il m'a demandé son aide ! Il a déjà choisi, tu sais… je l'ai senti au plus profond de lui… Mais si je laisse Bellatrix le torturer, il finira par craquer !

Angelina regarda intensément sa fille quelques instant avant de lui répondre simplement :

- Qu'attends-tu de moi, Lee ?

- Des réponses… enfin, disons plutôt des pistes de réponses. Maman, que crois-tu qu'il va se passer… une fois qu'on aura équilibré nos pouvoirs ? Je… je ne pourrais plus être une Fée…

- Je n'ai pas de réponse, mais j'ai bien une théorie…

Elle fit une pause qu'Emilie trouva si horripilante qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

- M'man ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu fasses ta Dumbledore maintenant !

Angie pouffa malgré elle, mais elle répondit aussitôt :

- On ne peut pas lutter contre ses gènes, mon ange ! Tu es bien placée pour le savoir, non ?

- Mouai… mais ce n'est pas le sujet je te rappelle !

- C'est vrai… Alors ma théorie est assez simple, et elle se base sur la fin de la prophétie : vous allez, d'une manière ou d'une autre, tous les quatre défier la nature et ses lois. Bien sur, tout le monde imagine que tu va devenir un vampire, mais mon instinct me dit le contraire.

- Moi aussi, avoua Emilie. Mais Alice Cullen l'a vu dans une de ses visions…

- Le futur change à chaque seconde, Lee… Alice à vu ce que tu as souhaité un instant.

- Non ! Répliqua aussitôt Emilie. Je n'ai pas…

- Souhaité être quelqu'un d'autre ? De pouvoir partager l'éternité du premier homme qui te regardait autrement qu'une blonde sans cervelle ?

Emilie grimaça, mais ne répliqua rien, laissant sa mère continuer :

- Je ne dis pas que tu étais consciente de ton souhait, ett je dis juste que le futur change à chaque secondes…

- Alors quoi ? Comment va-t-on défier la nature et ses lois ?

- Quelle est la principale loi de la nature ? Demanda Angie en retour.

Emilie fronça les sourcils, peu sure de comprendre où voulait en venir sa mère, alors cette dernière reprit :

- La mort, Lee ! La vie fini forcement par la mort, telle est la principale loi de la nature.

- Et ? Si je ne deviens pas un vampire, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais défier la mort !

- Ca, je l'ignore… mais je crois que c'est ton lien avec Tomas qui en est la clef… Vous êtes tout deux des êtres de magie supérieurs, totalement opposés…

- Alors tu penses qu'on va devenir immortels en équilibrant nos pouvoirs ? C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux quand même !

- Tu as une autre théorie ?

- Heu non… maugréa Emilie. Alors je fais quoi ?

- Que te dit ton instinct ?

- De contacter Tomas… J'ignore si c'est une bonne idée, mais je ne suis pas sure de tenir bien longtemps.

Angie fronça alors les sourcils avant de demander :

- Que veux-tu dire, Lee ?

- Je le sens, m'man… en moi. Il a faim et froid… et il se sent si seul.

Angie ne s'était pas attendu à ça, mais elle comprit à cette instant combien il devait être difficile pour sa fille d'occulter les sentiments de Tomas, alors que ce dernier était enfermé dans un cachot. Emilie était encore une Fée, mais elle ignorait comment les pouvoirs de sa fille allaient réagir à cet équilibre… Pourtant, elle répondit :

- Fais-le, Lee. Achève la connexion et ramène-le à Forks. Vous serez en sécurité avec les Cullen là bas.

- A Forks ? Mais m'man…

- Je reste ici, coupa Angie. Va chercher Tomas et rentre… ma place est ici pour le moment.

Emilie soupira, mais elle se releva pourtant et embrassa sa mère sur la joue avant de lui murmurer :

- Papa pardonnera…

Puisses-tu avoir raison, pensa seulement Angie alors que sa fille disparaissait sous ses yeux… mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, était qu'Emilie interprète mal ses paroles…

xxx

« Va chercher Tomas »… Les mots de sa mère résonnaient dans sa tête alors qu'elle quittait le manoir familial, et sans même réaliser l'énormité de son acte, Emilie se téléporta directement dans le cachot miteux qu'occupait son cousin.

Quand une fumée blanche apparue sous ses yeux, Tomas sursauta, mais il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit ensuite la silhouette d'Emilie se dessiner devant lui. Une seconde, cette apparition le soulagea, mais la suivante il réalisa combien il était dangereux pour elle de se trouver ici. Il se releva alors à toute allure et la plaqua dans le coin le plus sombre du cachot avant de lui murmurer :

- Tu es folle ! Si ma mère te trouve ici elle te tuera !

Emilie fut très surprise de la force avec laquelle il l'avait bloquée dans un coin du cachot, mais malgré cela, elle ne lisait que de la peur dans les yeux de Tomas… des yeux qui étaient devenus rouges sang, et striés de vert. Au moment où elle découvrait les prunelles si étrange de son vis-à-vis, il faisait de même, et il ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise avant de chuchoter :

- Qu'est-il arrivé à tes yeux ?

Emilie sourit discrètement et elle avisa leur position avant de lui répondre :

- Pourrais-tu lâcher ? La pierre est sacrément dure dans mon dos !

Aussitôt, Tomas se dégagea en lui lançant un regard désolé, mais il resta quand même très proche d'elle, comme pour la cacher aux yeux d'un éventuel visiteur.

- Merci, reprit-elle en ne masquant pas son sourire. Pour répondre à toutes tes questions, non, je ne suis pas folle, et j'ai largement de quoi me défendre face à Bellatrix. Et pour mes yeux… et bien, je dirais que c'est à toi que je le dois !

- A moi ? Mais… tu veux dire que c'est la connexion de cette nuit qui a fait ça ?

Emilie hocha juste la tête, tout en réalisant une chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas pensé jusque là :

- Tu n'a pas vu tes yeux depuis ça, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Non… Oh, comprit-il soudain, comment sont les miens ?

- L'exact contraire des miens : rouges, striés de vert…

Tomas ferma les yeux quelques instants et soupira avant de souffler :

- Rouge ?! … Super, maintenant en plus d'avoir des pouvoirs maléfiques, j'ai un regard sanglant !

Le dégout que ressentait son cousin à cet instant toucha énormément Emilie. Instinctivement, elle caressa la joue du jeune homme avec tendresse avant de lui répondre :

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien, c'est la seule chose qui importe…

- Comment peux-tu en être sure ? Demanda-t-il, confus du geste d'Emilie

Elle prit le temps de sourire avant de répliquer :

- Je le sens, Tomas, au plus profond de moi. Et hier, quand tu m'as appelé à l'aide, tu as prouvé que tu ne voulais pas subir l'influence maléfique de tes pouvoirs… alors j'ai une solution à te proposer.

- Tu as toute mon attention dans ce cas !

Elle sourit, mais se dépêcha de lui résumer la situation : elle dévoila alors la prophétie, mais surtout les conclusions auxquelles elle était arrivée. Quand elle eut fini son discourt, elle laissa Tomas digérer toutes ses informations, et elle fut ravie que sa première réaction soit celle-ci :

- Tu es entrain de me dire que je vais être avec Joe pour l'éternité ?!

- Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que je l'aurais présenté, mais oui, en effet c'est le cas !

- C'est… c'est complètement dingue ! Et puis… si on parvient à équilibrer nos pouvoirs comme tu dis, tu seras… contaminé par ma magie noire ! Tu ne peux pas…

- Mon destin n'est peut-être pas d'être une Fée blanche, le coupa-t-elle. Ecoute, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui va se passer, ni même si ma mère à raison sur ses théories d'immortalité, mais je suis là pour te laisser le choix : veux-tu essayer de lutter contre Bellatrix par toi-même, ou tenter d'équilibrer nos magies et quitter ce cachot répugnant ?

Elle marquait un sacré point, mais il répondit pourtant :

- Tu dois partir d'ici au plus vite, Emilie. J'ai déjà mis ta vie en danger cette nuit, et je ne veux pas recommencer… J'aimerais vraiment que les choses soient aussi simples que dans tes théories, mais ce n'est pas le cas…

Emilie soupira fortement avant de répliquer :

- Et bien au moins on peut dire que tu es aussi têtu que Joe !

Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais elle s'approcha encore un peu de lui avant de lui murmurer :

- Tu ne comprends pas, Tomas… je ne t'abandonnerais pas ici ! Tu as commencé le lien entre nous cette nuit, et je dois le finir…

Elle ne lui laissa pas plus le temps de réfléchir, et sans même le prévenir, elle laissa son esprit pénétrer celui de son cousin.

Alors que leurs âmes de rencontraient une nouvelle fois, leurs corps inconscients tombèrent lourdement au sol… attirant l'oreille aiguisée d'un mangemort qui faisait sa ronde dans les cachots.

xxx

A Forks, les jeunes n'avaient pas pu cacher la disparition d'Emilie plus d'une heure, et alors qu'Hermione était partie chercher des nouvelles auprès d'Angie, Drago, lui, voyait rouge :

- Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous allez tout nous faire cette année ! Je peux savoir, par Merlin, pourquoi vous avez attendus autant de temps avant de nous dire qu'elle était partie !

- Il faut lui faire confiance, répondit seulement Joe.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel avant de répliquer :

- Lui faire confiance ? Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de lui faire confiance ?! Non mais je rêve !

- Drago, intervint alors Ginny en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. T'énerver ne changera rien du tout, tu le sais.

Les deux adultes s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instants, et Drago soupira finalement avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise et de maugréer :

- Alors que dois-je faire, Gin ?

La rouquine soupira à son tour : elle n'avait pas la réponse à ça… et elle espérait seulement qu'Emilie soit encore avec sa mère.

Pourtant, quand Hermione réapparu dans le salon, tous comprirent que quelque chose clochait, et elle ne prit pas de gants pour lancer :

- Elle a quitté Angie il y a presque une demi-heure maintenant…

- Mais où est-elle alors ? S'exclama Drago.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et regarda son ami avec gravité avant de lui répondre :

- J'ai bien peur qu'elle ne soit partie le chercher…

Le cœur de Joe fit un bond dans sa poitrine, mais au même moment Edward tomba à genoux, la main sur son cœur pourtant mort. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer comment il savait ça, mais il le ressentait au plus profond de lui : elle souffrait…

xxx

Cette fois, Emilie et Tomas se retrouvèrent dans une sorte d'immense prairie, jonchée de fleurs aux multiples couleurs qui déversaient un parfum doux et apaisant dans l'air. Soufflé, Tomas admira quelques secondes le paysage avant de se tourner vers sa cousine et lui demander :

- Nous sommes dans ta tête ?

- Oui, sourit-elle. Ce matin nous étions dans la tienne, alors il fallait équilibrer les choses !

Emilie souriait largement mais Tomas, lui, poussa un soupir avant de répondre :

- Tu ne devrais pas risquer ta vie pour moi…

- Tu sais que tu deviens pénible, mon cher cousin ! Ne peux-tu pas juste dire merci ?

Tomas leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à au regard moqueur d'Emilie.

- Bien, tu as gagné, dit-il alors. Mais que fait-on maintenant ?

- Hum… à vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Ce matin tu as utilisé ma magie pour adoucir la tienne, mais là je…

Elle se stoppa soudain, et blêmit alors que Tomas soufflait :

- Non… pas ça…

Aussitôt, ils reprirent tout les deux conscience, contre le sol froid du cachot, sous les yeux plus menaçant que jamais de Bellatrix et Lucius Malefoy. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire un geste que les deux mangemorts leurs lancèrent chacun un Doloris des plus puissants, et les deux adolescents ne purent que hurler de douleur pendant de longues minutes.

Quand les sorts cessèrent enfin, ils se relevèrent avec peine mais sans attendre un second sort, et Tomas attrapa inconsciemment la main de sa cousine, soucieux de la protéger. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, Emilie ne paru pas du tout effrayée par les deux mangemorts qui se tenaient devant elle. Malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait (d'ailleurs, comment savait-il qu'elle souffrait ?...) dans chacun de ses membres, elle prit un air des plus fier et lança :

- Grand père Malefoy ! Hum… je suis ravie de te rencontrer ! Je ne m'attendais pas à un autre accueil de ta part !

- Grand-père ? Répéta Tomas, stupéfait et temporairement inconscient de leur position.

- Je n'ai rien à voir avec toi, cracha Lucius. J'ai renié mon fils il y a bien des années, et je vais avoir plaisir à te tuer aujourd'hui, misérable petite Fée !

Si Lucius n'avait pas remarqué que quelque chose clochait, Bellatrix, elle, ne pouvait se détacher du regard des deux adolescents : comment pouvaient-ils avoir des yeux strictement identiques et si troublants ? Leurs pupilles étaient entourées d'une fine ligne rouge sang, alors que le reste de leurs iris était d'un vert bouillant, et l'étincelles qui y brillait ne plaisait pas du tout à la mangemorte… non pas du tout ! Tout comme la main de son fils fortement enlacée avec celle de la Fée…

Tomas et Emilie, eux, sentaient très bien en eux que l'équilibre était établi entre leurs pouvoirs, et même s'il en ignorait encore les conséquences et qu'ils n'osaient pas se regarder en face pour le moment, cela leur donnait le courage se de tenir fièrement devant ses deux mangemorts, et d'oublier la douleur des Doloris qu'ils avaient subis. Emilie osa même répliquer :

- Tu ne me tueras pas, grand-père ! Tu n'en a pas le pouvoir !

Cette réplique réveilla soudain Bellatrix qui n'avait aucunement l'intention de laisser partir le fils de son défunt maitre. Elle sorti alors sa baguette en même temps que Lucius et répliqua :

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois en mesure de parler de pouvoir, jeune insolente ! Vous êtes tous les deux désarmés devant nous ! Lucius, fait toi plaisir que je récupère notre héritier !

Le mangemort blond lança le mort mortel si vite que les deux adolescents n'eurent même pas l'idée d'invoquer un bouclier, ou de tenter de disparaître…

- NON ! Cria Tomas, alors que le sort arrivait sur Emilie.

Puis, sans réfléchir une seule seconde, il se plaça devant elle, la regardant enfin droit dans les yeux. Et alors qu'il attendait que la mort l'emporte, il regarda sa cousine droit dans les yeux et sourit doucement, alors qu'elle paraissait horrifiée.

Mais tout ne se passa qu'en quelques secondes, et personne ne put rien faire… le sort mortel frappa dans le dos de Tomas.

* * *

**Oui…. Je sais ! Vous faire attendre 15 jours et m'arrêter comme ça, c'est cruel… mais je suis cruelle ! Ha ha ha hi hi hi … (hoy, j'ai déjà dis qu'il ne fallait pas que je poste à pas d'heure… je déraille…)**

**Enfin, je promets (d'essayer lol) de poster le prochain chapitre avec moins de délai… **

**En attendant, j'attends votre avis : Tomas est-il mort ?...... **

**A bientôt :)**

**Haley**


	16. Conséquences

Coucou ;)

Comme promis voici la suite sans trop de délai !

gwen-alice-cooper-cullen : voici la suite ! Et tu vas vite savoir ce qui est arrivé à Tomas…

chka : coucou ;) Merci beaucoup ! Hum… pour savoir si tu as raison, il suffit de lire plus bas ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

nounou : merci :D

Mimi72 : holala, que de menaces ! Mais je pense que la suite va te plaire, et que je ne risque pas trop de représailles lol !… A bientôt, bisous !

Lul : lol, c'est vrai que mon degré de sadisme reste à prouver ! Mais tu as raison pour ce qui est de la prophétie (hum, mais je ne dirais rien de plus lol !)… Le Edward de cette histoire va être bien différent de mon autre histoire, alors j'espère que celui-ci va finir par te plaire ;), tout comme la suite te cet fic ! Merci beaucoup ;) et à très bientôt !

Voltéa : lol ! Moi ? Incorrigible ? Nan… lol ! Comme d'habitude, tes compliments me touchent énormement (merci, merci :D), et j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite ! Ne t'en fait pas, maintenant que j'ai mis les premières pièces en place, je vais ralentir un peu le rythme (j'ai quelques idées de délire, dont une que je dois à Chka…). A très vite j'espère, avec une autre de tes superbes reviews ;) Bisous !

Comme d'habitude, avant de vous laisser, je vous remet le rappel sur les enfants :

_Angie/Drago Malefoy : Emilie (17 ans), Luna et Alexia (15 ans)_

_Ginny/Harry Potter : Marjorie (17 ans) et Cédric (14 ans)_

_Hermione/Ron Weasley : Alice (17 ans) et Hugo (15 ans)_

_Dora/Remus Lupin : Teddy (17 ans) et Lily (14 ans)_

_Maya/Sirius Black : James (14 ans)_

_Ellie/Severus Rogue : Melissa (14 ans)_

Bonne lecture !

Haley

* * *

**16 – Conséquences **

Emilie avait cessé de respirer alors que le sort mortel frappait dans le dos de son cousin, qui la regardait avec tendresse de ses yeux rouge et vert. Elle aurait voulu hurler, mais aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de sa bouche, et seule une unique larme coula silencieusement sur sa joue.

Quand elle entendit Bellatrix hurler de rage, Emilie ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas voir son cousin mourir sous ses yeux. Mais alors qu'elle aurait du sentir le corps de Tomas s'affaisser devant elle, elle l'entendit hoqueter de surprise. Elle rouvrit alors les yeux dans un sursaut et croisa le regard stupéfait mais bien vivant de Tomas.

- Comment… commença Lucius.

Mais cette fois, les jeunes retrouvèrent leurs esprits assez rapidement pour éviter une toute autre intervention des deux mangemorts. Ils s'attrapèrent par la main au même moment, et se téléportèrent sans remarquer l'étincelle de folie dans les yeux de Bellatrix…

xxx

Drago était fou d'inquiétude après ce qu'Edward avait ressenti. S'il se demandait encore comment le vampire avait bien pu ressentir la souffrance de sa fille, il avait surtout peur de ce qui s'était passé ensuite… mais il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant qu'une fumée grise ne se matérialise au milieu du salon, ramenant avec elle Emilie et Tomas.

- Merci Merlin ! S'exclama seulement Drago en fonçant sur sa fille.

Il l'attrapa aussitôt dans ses bras, entrainant malgré lui Tomas dans l'étreinte alors que le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à lâcher la main d'Emilie. Cette dernière ne put alors s'empêcher de se mettre à rire, et Drago se dégagea aussitôt de sa fille et la regarda sévèrement avant de dire :

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire, espèce de Gryffondor stupide et impulsive !

- Hum… moi aussi je suis ravie d'aller bien, papa ! Répliqua Emilie en souriant. Mais si tu veux savoir ce qui me fait rire, ce sont les sentiments de Tomas.

Ce dernier se senti rougir, mais plus encore un autre sentiment le troubla… même plusieurs autres ! Comment pouvait-il ressentir l'amusement de sa cousine ? Ou l'inquiétude de Drago ? Mais surtout… l'amour de Joe ?

Emilie ressentit soudain le malaise de Tomas et fronça les sourcils avant de demander :

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Tu es empathe, n'est-ce-pas ? Répondit-il seulement.

- Oui, mais… Oh, réalisa soudain Emilie. L'équilibre…

- L'équilibre, répéta juste Tomas.

Tout le monde comprenait ce que Tomas laissait entendre, mais Joe avait besoin de l'entendre réellement… alors elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Tu es devenu empathe ?

Doucement, le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, et quand leurs regards s'accrochèrent il crut que son cœur allait défaillir. Il ressentait les émotions de Joe encore plus intensément alors qu'il la regardait dans les yeux, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement quand il comprit qu'elle aimait la nouvelle couleur de ses yeux… Alors, avec un ton moins hésitant qu'il n'aurait cru, il répondit seulement :

- Oui, j'en ai bien l'impression.

Le sourire qu'il offrit ensuite à la jeune sorcière la fit fondre, et sans faire attention à sa mère, et à toutes les autres personnes présentes dans le salon, elle se jeta au cou de Tomas. Aussitôt, il la serra contre lui en soupirant de contentement, puis, inévitablement, tous purent profiter d'un baiser passionné et empli d'amour…

Alors que Drago et Ginny étaient bouche bée, les jeunes, eux, commencèrent à trouver le baiser un peu trop gênant, et Emilie n'hésita pas lancer :

- Y'a des chambres pour ça ! Allez, ca suffit maintenant ! Tomas, enlève ta …

- On a pigés ! Coupa aussitôt Joe, dont les joues étaient en feux.

Alors que tout le monde regardait le jeune couple avec des yeux ronds, Emilie en profita pour se glisser vers Edward et investir ses bras. En souriant, le vampire la serra contre lui et lui embrassa la tempe, mais il sursauta presque avant de s'exclamer :

- C'est impossible !

Emilie se détacha de ses bras et lui lança un regard interrogatif, alors que tous s'étaient, cette fois, tournés vers eux.

- Edward ? Interrogea alors Drago. Que ce passe-t-il ?

Drago voyait bien que le vampire semblait aussi stupéfait que confus, mais il ne cacha pas sa surprise quand Edward répondit :

- Elle n'est plus… humaine…

- Pardon ? S'exclamèrent presque toutes les personnes présentes en chœur.

Mais à cet instant, Emilie et Tomas se regardèrent, se souvenant du sort mortel qui avait ricoché sur le dos du jeune homme, et ils ne purent s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils… ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès d'Edward, qui demanda alors :

- Que s'est-il passé dans ce cachot, Lee ?

Cette dernière soupira, mais finalement elle n'y alla pas par quatre chemins, et raconta absolument tout ce qui c'était passé dans le cachot, aidé par Tomas (qui n'avait pas lâché Joe).

A la fin de leur récit, tous étaient stupéfaits… mais Edward en ajouta une couche en expliquant son sentiment :

- Tu n'es plus… fragile. J'ignore comment expliquer ça, mais je sens très bien que tu es aussi puissante que moi…

Emilie fronça les sourcils, ignorant l'air complètement hébété de tous les autres, et ne lâcha pas Edward du regard alors qu'elle tentait quelque chose. Après avoir lancé son sort, elle attendit quelques secondes, mais comme Edward ne réagissait pas, elle lança :

- Tu ne sens pas ?

- Que devrais-je sentir ? Répliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils à son tour.

- Mon sang, Edward… je viens de retirer le sort qui masquait l'odeur de mon sang.

Les yeux du vampire s'exorbitèrent quelques instants, et il se rapprocha d'Emilie doucement, prudemment, avant de poser sa main sur sa joue et de l'attirer plus près contre lui. Il nicha alors son visage dans le cou de la sorcière et prit une grande inspiration… la seule chose qu'il senti alors fut un mélange de vanille et de cannelle… Il ne sentait absolument pas son sang, non, c'était exactement comme si elle était comme lui. Alors il ne put s'empêcher de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Tu sens si bon, Leelee jolie…

Emilie sourit, et elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine alors qu'Edward déposait de tendre baiser dans son coup, tout en ne cesser pas de la « renifler ».

- Hey, y'a des chambres pour ça ! Lança Joe en souriant.

Edward se reprit aussitôt, et envoya un regard chargé d'excuses à un Drago complètement hébété, qui ne put que dire :

- Emilie ? Qu'est ce que tout cela signifie ?

La jeune sorcière soupira, mais elle invita tout le monde à s'asseoir avant de commencer son explication. Elle était ravie que Tomas et Joe soient collés l'un à l'autre, même si Tomas semblait prendre garde à ne pas faire mal à Joe en la serrant contre lui… Elle ne put également que sourire quand elle vit les regards perdus de Drago et Ginny, et les mines mi-amusées mi-inquiètes d'Alice, Teddy, Cédric et les jumelles… Mais après avoir fait le tour de la table en un regard, elle se décida enfin à s'expliquer :

- Je suis allez voir maman tout à l'heure, et quand je lui ai dit que je comptais finaliser le lien avec Tomas, elle m'a exposé sa théorie… Et apparemment elle avait raison…

- C'est-à-dire ? Intervint Drago, plus qu'impatient de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Emilie soupira au ton de son père, comprenant qu'il en voulait beaucoup à sa mère, et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre :

- Ta colère est justifiée, mais tu dois lui pardonner papa… Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que c'est d'être une Fée… Tu sais, tout à l'heure je savais que c'était de la folie, mais pourtant je savais aussi que je devais rejoindre Tomas dans son cachot… Je sentais au fond de moi qu'il en avait besoin, et que nous devions finir cet équilibre, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences.

- Mais… tenta-t-il

- Non, papa. C'est comme ça, et tu dois t'y faire. Cette foutue prophétie dit que nous sommes vouées à défier la nature et ses lois, et je crois bien que Tomas et moi avons accompli notre part… Nous étions deux forces complètement opposées : la magie blanche pure contre la magie noire pure… et maintenant, nous sommes…

- Moitié-moitié, continua Tomas instinctivement. J'ignore encore beaucoup de la magie, mais s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sure c'est que ce que je ressens en moi est bien différent de la magie noire pure que j'ai senti ce matin…

- Et je ne suis plus aussi … pure… que ce matin, continua Emilie.

Comme Tomas baisait les yeux, et qu'elle sentait son fort sentiment de culpabilité, Emilie ajouta aussitôt :

- Mais je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien !

Ils la regardèrent tous sans vraiment comprendre, et elle ajouta :

- Je n'ai plus cette impression de porter le monde sur mes épaules… Je suis… libre. Puissante, vivante … et libre.

Seul Joe comprenait réellement ce qu'elle voulait dire à cet instant. Elle seule avait entendu Emilie parler pendant des heures de ce que son côté Fée lui faisait ressentir : ce besoin constant de protéger les autres, de penser aux autres avant soit même, ou encore de lutter contre le mal sans réfléchir… Alors elle pouvait largement comprendre ce que sa cousine pouvait ressentir, collée sans peur au torse d'Edward, et jouant de sa main avec ses mèches cuivrées. Marjorie ne put s'empêcher de sourire, mais c'est le tableau d'Albus qui répondit à l'aveu touchant d'Emilie.

- Tu es libre, ma chérie ! Lança-t-il.

- Albus ! S'exclama Drago. Expliquez nous ce qu'il se passe !

Le portrait du vieil homme se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents, et c'est en ne masquant à peine son rire, qu'il répondit :

- Je pensais pourtant qu'Emilie avait été claire !

Mais face au regard furieux de Drago, le vieil homme reprit :

- La bénédiction qu'Angie à lancé il y a dix sept ans, a permis à Emilie et Tomas de fusionner leurs pouvoirs. Mais cela n'a pas été sans conséquences, bien évidemment… Vous devez comprendre qu'ils n'ont pas seulement partagés leurs pouvoirs, non… Emilie, tu as donné tous tes pouvoirs à Tomas, et tu as fait de même, Tomas : vous avez tout les deux les pouvoirs de la Fée et ceux du mal réunis, faisant de vous deux des êtres de magie pure et neutre, les magiciens les plus puissants qui soit… Mais cette surdose de magie ne peut pas être supportée par une enveloppe humaine ordinaire, alors votre équilibre magique a aussi modifié votre physiologie, faisant de vous ce que le monde attends depuis la nuit des temps…

- Albus abrégez, par pitié ! Intervint Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le portrait du vieil homme prit le temps de sourire une nouvelle fois à pleines dents avant de répondre :

- Emilie et Tomas sont devenus immortels, et quasiment invincibles. Leurs corps se sont transformés en réceptacles de magie pure, leur force physique s'est décuplée autant que leur puissance magique, et leur peau est de ce fait aussi dure que la pierre… comme un vampire (il sourit encore plus à sa réplique)… Vous partagez absolument tous vos pouvoirs à présent, continua-t-il en fixant Emilie et Tomas. Tous… et vous allez devoir vous y faire. Emilie, il sera assez facile pour toi d'enseigner à Tomas tout ce que tu sais de tes pouvoirs, mais vous allez devoir découvrir les tiens, Tomas, tout les deux… Et vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises, croyez moi !

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Emilie, très intéressée.

- Vous devrez découvrir ça par vous-même ! Sourit le vieil homme.

Emilie leva les yeux au ciel, mais c'est Edward qui répondit :

- Vous avez dit « presque » invincibles ? Qu'est-ce-que cela signifie ?

Albus ne masqua pas son sourire, et ses yeux pétillèrent un instant comme autre fois, signe pour ceux qui le connaissait vraiment qu'il admirait l'intelligence de son vis-à-vis, puis il répondit :

- La seule façon de les tuer à présent, serait de leur couper la tête et de les bruler… Hum, mais encore faudrait-il les attraper ! Ha… Minerva est revenue, et encore avec un élève à sermonner ! J'adore ça, salut mes enfants !

- Albus ! Cria Drago. Harg… maudit vieux citronné !

Emilie et Tomas étaient très partagés quand à cette information… et à toutes les autres d'ailleurs ! Ils étaient immortels ! Et quasiment invincibles… c'était tout simplement incroyable ! Ils n'avaient pas équilibrés leurs pouvoirs, mais ils les avaient fusionnés… défiant ainsi la nature et ses lois.

Une question les traversa au même moment : comment Joe allait-elle la défier à son tour ? Mais ils furent tout deux interrompus dans leurs pensées par un Drago au bord de la crise de nerf :

- Et c'est tout ce qu'il a à nous dire ! Non mais je n'y crois pas !

- Papa, soupira Emilie. Que veux-tu de plus ? C'est assez clair comme ça je crois : Tomas et moi avons en quelque sorte fusionnés ! Je lui ai donné une copie de mes pouvoirs, et il m'a donné les siens. Du coup on est immortel ! Voilà, c'est tout !

- C'est tout ? C'est tout ? Répéta Drago rouge de colère. Immortel ! Cria-t-il. Emilie, sait-tu ce que cela signifie ?

La jeune sorcière serra la main d'Edward plus fort dans la sienne et regarda son père avant de lui répondre :

- Oui, papa. Je suis condamnée à avoir 17 ans pour l'éternité… Et cette idée est loin de me déplaire !

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, mais il ne put rien répliquer du tout : tous les jeunes semblaient ébahis et ravis par cette situation… Ravis ! Drago soupira largement… comment allait-il se faire à l'idée que sa fille était devenue la moitié magique du fils de Voldemort, et qu'elle allait passer l'éternité avec un vampire ?

xxx

Après de nombreuses questions sur leur situation, les adultes avaient enfin concédés à les laisser tranquille, le temps de préparer le diner. Tomas avait bien sur été invité à rester parmi eux, et bien que les adultes conservaient une certaine méfiance envers la progéniture magique de Voldemort, ils avaient promis de le protéger. Et ça, c'était très important pour Marjorie, et elle était vraiment aux anges ! Oui… même si elle n'avait pas vraiment hâte de voir la réaction de son père !

Joe ne voulait pas penser à lui, et la compréhension de sa mère lui suffisait bien largement… Et puis, elle n'avait que faire que Tomas soit le fils de Voldemort ! Car une seule chose comptait : sa fusion avec Lee... et sa présence ici, maintenant, à ses côtés…

Tomas l'avait attirée dehors, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrète, et alors qu'elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, il l'a fit asseoir près de lui, contre le tronc d'un vieux chêne. Quand Joe réalisa leur position, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, tout en repensant à toutes les heures qu'ils avaient passés sous le vieux chêne du parking du lycée de Forks… Mais Tomas, lui, prit un air grave et murmura :

- Je suis désolé, Joe… vraiment désolé…

Marjorie paru si stupéfaite de ses mots que Tomas en fronça les sourcils, mais sans lui laisser le temps de parler d'avantage, elle lui caressa la joue et répondit :

- Tu n'as aucune raison d'être désolé ! Tu as lutté contre tes pouvoirs, tu as demandé de l'aide à Lee et… et tu es là… C'est moi, qui devrais être désolé.

- Et pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il, à son tour stupéfait.

- Je t'ai caché qui j'étais pendant près de deux mois…

Tomas ne put s'empêcher de sourire, pensant que ce détail était bien peu de choses face à ce qu'ils avaient vus ces derniers jours… Alors il n'hésita pas pour lui répondre :

- Tu as juste caché ta magie, Joe… Je sais qui tu es ! Et je dois avouer que je te comprends bien mieux maintenant que je sais que tu es une sorcière… Mais cela ne change en rien le fait que tu sois magnifique, drôle, intelligente, pleine de malice, de bêtises… et d'amour.

Le cœur de Marjorie manqua un battement, mais elle parvint quand même à lui répondre :

- Tout comme tes pouvoirs ne changent pas ce que tu es…

- Seulement grâce à Emilie…

Face au regard interrogateur de Marjorie, il s'expliqua :

- Je n'aurais pas supporté bien longtemps l'influence de la magie noire pure… j'avais beau lutter contre elle, je n'ai réellement pu me défaire de son emprise que quand j'ai appelé Emilie à l'aide. Sans elle, je ne serais sans doute plus Tomas aujourd'hui…

Marjorie frissonnât en y pensant, mais elle se blotti dans ses bras et lui murmura :

- Tu l'as appelée, c'est ça le principal… Tu as choisi, Tomas… Tu as a choisit le bien…

- Je t'ai choisi toi, murmura-t-il à son tour.

Elle releva la tête vers lui, les joues rougissantes, et elle le vit sourire avant de sentir la main de Tomas caresser doucement sa joue.

- Je t'aime, Joe, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais eu la force de lutter… Et maintenant, j'ai juste peur que tu t'éloigne de moi…

Marjorie prit aussitôt le visage de Tomas en coupe et le força à la regarder droit dans les yeux avant de lui répondre :

- Jamais… Jamais, tu entends. J'ai tant espéré que tu fasses le bon choix… Maintenant que tu es là, je peux t'assurer que je ne te laisserais pas partir !

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, mais son cœur manqua un battement quand elle se rapprocha de lui. D'un souffle, elle lui murmura les trois mots qu'il attendait lui aussi, puis elle scella leurs lèvres dans un baiser empli d'amour et de tendresse.

Après de nombreux baiser et câlin, alors qu'ils sentaient tout deux la température monter d'un cran en eux, ils redevinrent sages (ils étaient dehors, à la vue de tous !) et Tomas serra Marjorie contre lui avec amour… Mais il ne put alors laisser échapper la question qui le troublait depuis tout à l'heure :

- Comment crois tu que tu vas défier la nature, toi ?

Marjorie savait très bien qu'il faisait référence à la prophétie, mais à cet instant elle n'avait pas envie de se poser cette question… Alors malgré son intuition, elle se cala d'avantage dans les bras de Tomas et répondit seulement :

- Je l'ignore…

A cet instant, elle ne voulait absolument pas penser à ça… non, une seule et unique chose comptait : Tomas. Et pour lui, elle seule comptait aussi… Son parfum qui lui chatouillait les narines, sa silhouette parfaite qui se collait contre lui, ou encore ce regard qui promettait mille et unes merveilles… Il ne savait pas pourquoi ses hormones devenaient soudain incontrôlables, mais il ne prit pas le temps d'y réfléchir…

- Ben ça alors ! S'exclama soudain Joe.

Tomas ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi Marjorie paraissait stupéfaite, mais quand il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient à présent dans la chambre de la jeune fille, il eut la décence de rougir.

- Oh… murmura-t-il. Joe, je suis désolé… je crois que je ne maitrise pas encore mes pouvoirs…

La jeune sorcière piqua un fard elle aussi, mais c'est en souriant qu'elle demanda :

- Et je peux savoir à quoi tu pensais pour que tes pouvoirs nous téléportent ici ?

Il ignorait pourquoi, mais ses hormones étaient soudainement affolées… et plus que jamais, il n'avait qu'une seule et unique envie : avoir ce qu'il désirait depuis deux mois déjà… Joe.

Et elle, n'avait aucunement besoin de mots pour comprendre la flamme qui brulait au fond des yeux rouges et vert de son amour. Jamais encore on ne l'avait regardé de cette manière, avant tant d'amour, de désir, mais aussi d'inquiétude… Alors elle s'approcha de Tomas et caressa doucement sa joue avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Mais ce dernier la regarda avec sérieux avant de murmurer :

- Joe… je… nous avons tout notre temps, et…

- Chut…

Il ne voulait pas la forcer, d'accord… mais elle n'avait aucune envie d'attendre plus longtemps ! Alors elle se cola contre lui, et Tomas ne fut plus capable de lutter contre ses envies.

Alors qu'il l'embrassait avec tout l'amour et le désir qu'il ressentait pour elle, il ne s'interrogea aucunement sur la force démesurée des sentiments qui embrasaient son cœur… et à aucun moment il ne fit le rapprochement avec son empathie…

xxx

En prenant bien soin d'ignorer les regards furieux de son père, Emilie avait entrainé Edward dans sa chambre, avant de verrouiller et d'insonoriser la pièce par magie.

Pendant quelques secondes ils se fixèrent dans les yeux, debout à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, puis Edward fit un magnifique sourire avant de lancer :

- C'est incroyable !

- Ca c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Je me sens si… vivante !

Avant même qu'elle n'ait fini sa phrase, elle était déjà dans les bras d'Edward et lui parsemait le cou de baiser. Mais lui sursauta, et s'exclama aussitôt :

- Mais comment as-tu fait ça ?

- Fait quoi ?

- Tu vas me dire que tu n'as pas remarqué que tu viens de te déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière ! Tout ce que j'ai vu pendant quelques secondes est une fumée grise !

- Ho…

Non, Emilie n'avait absolument pas remarqué ça… mais bien loin de l'effrayer, ce nouveau pouvoir l'attira beaucoup, et elle s'amusa à se déplacer dans toute la pièce à toute vitesse, faisant très vite tourner la tête d'Edward.

- Lee ! S'exclama-t-il. Arrête, tu me donne la nausée ! Enfin, façon de parler…

Emilie pouffa et Edward leva les yeux au ciel face à la lueur qu'avait Emilie au fond des siens. Il était indéniable qu'elle adorait ce pouvoir… mais elle se contenta de dire :

- Ce doit être un des pouvoirs de Tomas… c'est cool ! J'ai l'impression de voler !

Edward ne put que sourire à cette réplique, mais il leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel quand elle lança :

- J'adorerais comparer nos forces ! Maintenant tu ne risques plus de me faire mal !... Hum, tu crois que je suis capable de déraciner des arbres comme toi ?

- Je l'ignore… mais Lee, tu…

Face à la mine perplexe d'Edward, Emilie le coupa dans sa phrase et le regarda avec sérieux en disant :

- Edward, j'adore le fait d'être quasiment invincible, et encore plus d'être immortelle !

- Tu ne sais pas encore ce que ça implique, Emilie…

- Bien sur que si ! Ecoute, pendant deux mois j'ai lutté contre ce que je ressentais pour toi car j'étais persuadée que mon destin n'était pas de vivre éternellement à tes côtés ! Maintenant je sais que je me trompais… mais peut-être finalement que c'est à toi que cette idée déplait…

Edward vit sans mal l'étincelle de tristesse passer dans les yeux si étranges de Lee, et il ne put s'empêcher de l'attirer contre lui. Il caressa doucement sa joue, et approcha son visage à quelques millimètres de celui de la sorcière, avant de lui murmurer :

- Je t'attends depuis 90 ans, ma Leelee jolie… Tu es la plus belle chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivé, et je t'assure que je suis heureux que tu sois immortelle aujourd'hui. Je sais qu'il ne pourra rien t'arriver et que tu ne pourras plus souffrir… Et je sais aussi pourquoi j'ai ressenti ta douleur tout à l'heure…

- De quoi parles-tu ? Coupa-t-elle soudain, même si les mots d'Edward la touchaient au plus profond d'elle même.

Il réalisa à cet instant que personne n'avait expliqué à Emilie ce qu'il s'était produit, et il s'en chargea donc sans plus attendre :

- J'ai senti que tu souffrais, Lee, que tu souffrais énormément…

- Le Doloris, murmura-t-elle. Mais comment as-tu pu le sentir ?

Edward ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire avant de répondre :

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, quand tu étais dans ma tête.

Emilie fronça le nez, et elle ne put s'empêcher de répliquer :

- Si même toi tu commences à faire ton Dumbledore, je pique une crise !

Il pouffa, et caressa doucement sa joue avant de lui répondre :

- C'est justement lui qui m'a expliqué…

Comme Emilie leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, il abrégea en souriant :

- C'est le lien des âmes sœur, ma Leelee… c'est pour ça que j'ai ressenti ta douleur.

Là, il avait touché droit son cœur en même temps que son âme. Oui, ils étaient des âmes sœurs… elle le ressentait au plus profond d'elle même, tout comme elle sentait l'intensité des sentiments d'Edward. Alors, tout en se rapprochant encore de lui, elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Alors quel est le problème Edward ? Qu'est ce qui te tracasse à ce point ?

Il soupira, se sentant soudain plus idiot qu'autre chose, mais il dévoila quand même le fond de sa pensée en murmurant :

- J'ai juste peur que tu finisses par te lasser…

Emilie se mit à sourire avec émotion, et elle caressa doucement la joue de son vampire avant de lui répondre :

- Jamais je n'aurais imaginé vivre une telle chose, tu sais. J'ignore les conséquences de ma fusion avec Tomas, et l'ampleur des pouvoirs que j'ai aujourd'hui… Mais il y a une chose dont je suis certaine depuis mon « coma » : je t'aime Edward, tu es mon âme sœur, oui, et de ce fait tu es le seul homme que je pourrais aimer… Alors plus que tout au monde, je veux passer mon éternité avec toi !

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de d'avantage de mots : ils étaient à présent deux immortels, à jamais âgés de 17 ans, et une unique chose comptait à leurs yeux : leur amour…

Alors Edward attira Emilie plus près de lui encore et scella enfin leurs lèvres… Comme lorsqu'ils étaient dans l'âme d'Edward, ce baiser fut magnifique et sans aucune retenue. Et Edward n'y mit fin que lorsqu'il sentit les mains d'Emilie glisser sous sa chemise.

- Lee… souffla-t-il. On ne doit pas…

- Chut…

Ce fut la seule chose qu'elle répondit, et alors qu'elle partait à nouveau à l'assaut des lèvres de son vampire, il ne put plus lutter… ni contre elle, ni contre lui…

xxx

Ce ne fut qu'au moment où ils atteignirent le somment de leurs plaisirs que les deux nouveaux immortels se rendirent compte d'une chose… plus qu'embarrassante !

Mais chacun de leur côté, ni Joe, ni Edward, ne remarquèrent la subite rougeur des joues de leurs compagnons…

* * *

Alors ? Verdict ?

Et avez-vous une petite idée de ce dont Emilie et Tomas se sont rendu compte ?

A très vite avec la suite ;D

Haley


	17. La vraie vie

Coucou ;)

Désolée pour le retard, mais voilà enfin la suite… je vous assure que quatre fics en cours d'écriture (plus une cinquième finie mais encours de publication) c'est beaucoup trop de boulot !! Sérieux, je dois être barge, mais bon, je vous garanties qu'elles seront toutes terminées ! Et pour les lecteurs de « Le gendre de Severus », rassurez vous, je ne vous oublie pas !

Enfin bref, comme d'habitude, avant de vous laisser avec mon chapitre (tout frais :P), j'ai quelques remerciements à faire…

gwen-alice-cooper-cullen : tu va avoir la réponse :) et j'espère que la suite te plaira !

mimi72 : merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ;) ! Pour le destin de Joe, il va falloir attendre encore un peu… je veux garder le suspense jusqu'au bout, même si j'ai déjà mis laissé quelques indices (et que je vais continuer lol !)… Ce chapitre va sans doute te faire encore plus apprécier Tomas ;) et j'attends de savoir si tu avais trouvé pour Lee et Tomas ! A très vite ;) bisous !

baboune076 : merci beaucoup ! Et bienvenu sur cette histoire ;) Pour ce qui s'est passé entre Lee et Tomas, tu vas avoir la réponse dans ce chapitre… A bientôt !

nounou : merci :D

Lily : coucou ;) Lol, ce n'est même pas vrai, je ne suis pas sadique (bon si, d'accord, je le suis…). En tout cas, tu vas devoir attendre pour savoir comment Joe va devenir immortelle, mais tu vas pouvoir découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé entre Lee et Tomas… J'espère que ca te plaira ;) A bientôt !

Chka : hum, non… mais t'es pas loin lol ! Merci beaucoup ;) et à très vite ! Bisous :D

Tipiland : Lol ! Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais tu n'es pas si loin que ca finalement… en tout cas, j'adore ton idée !

Voltéa : coucou ! Encore une fois, je commencerais par te dire merci pour tes compliments, mais cette fois je te remercie aussi pour m'avoir donné des idées ! J'étais un peu coincée, et en lisant ta reviews j'ai pu avancer… alors sache que le passage entre Lee, Joe, Alice et Teddy est pour toi ;) ! Pour répondre à toutes tes questions : oui, je vais les faire retourner au Lycée, et j'aime beaucoup le personnage d'Hermione donc je pense qu'on la reverra souvent. Pour la réaction d'Harry, tu vas en avoir une partie dans ce chapitre, mais pour le destin de Joe, il va falloir attendre… mais peut-être trouveras tu les indices que j'ai déjà semé, et ceux que je vais laisser ! Non, c'est sur que Lucius et Bellatrix ne vont pas s'arrêter là, mais il va leur falloir du temps pour trouver un plan, donc je prévois quelques chapitre avec un retour au calme, même si je ne sais pas encore où ils vont m'emmener lol ! Encore une fois, tu me touche beaucoup avec tes compliments (merci, merci :D), mais tu m'as aussi fait rire (et tu as fait beaucoup rire la vraie Joe aussi) en me demandant qui aurait droit à son bébé ! Lol ! Tu me connais bien maintenant ;) … mais je ne dirais rien du tout !! :D… Merci encore, et j'espère ne pas te décevoir … Bisous :D

Ce coup ci, je vous laisse avec juste le petit rappel habituel…

_Angie/Drago Malefoy : Emilie (17 ans), Luna et Alexia (15 ans)_

_Ginny/Harry Potter : Marjorie (17 ans) et Cédric (14 ans)_

_Hermione/Ron Weasley : Alice (17 ans) et Hugo (15 ans)_

_Dora/Remus Lupin : Teddy (17 ans) et Lily (14 ans)_

_Maya/Sirius Black : James (14 ans)_

_Ellie/Severus Rogue : Melissa (14 ans)_

Bonne lecture,

Haley

* * *

**17 – La vraie vie**

Les quatre jeunes n'avaient pas vraiment réfléchit à ce qu'ils avaient fait, poussés par les sentiments dévastateur de Tomas, et de Lee… Mais quand Ginny cria au rez-de-chaussée que le diner était près, les réactions furent à peu près identiques dans les deux chambres.

- Oh mon Dieu ! S'exclama Edward. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on a fait ça en pleine journée avec ta famille en dessous !

- Si tu savais… murmura-t-elle seulement.

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir, et il la vit secouer la tête (comme pour chasser une image mentale désagréable) avant qu'elle reprenne :

- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de s'habiller… hum, je suis persuadée que mon père trouverait une façon de nous tuer tout les deux s'il nous surprend ainsi.

Edward sourit au regard aguicheur qu'elle lui lança, mais il n'en oublia pas sa première réaction pour autant :

- Lee, pourquoi es-tu si étrange… Est-ce-que tu…

Alors qu'elle ressentait le malaise d'Edward, elle le coupa pour s'exclamer :

- Je ne regrette rien, Edward ! Et je t'interdis de penser une chose pareille … C'est juste que… oh, par Merlin c'est tellement embarrassant…

xxx

- Oh, la, la, ma mère va me tuer si elle nous voit comme ça ! S'exclama Joe dans la chambre d'à côté.

Elle se leva sans attendre du lit et commença à s'habiller, mais elle s'arrêta quand elle remarqua l'air complètement figé de Tomas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda-t-elle alors.

Tomas sursauta, comme tiré soudain de ses pensées, et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir une nouvelle fois avant d'avouer :

- C'est… oh… je ne sais pas comment dire une chose pareille !

Marjorie s'inquiéta aussitôt, mais l'empathie de Tomas (qu'il ne maitrisait pas du tout…) lui fit réaliser, et il s'exclama sans attendre :

- Joe, ca n'a rien à voir avec toi ! Ca a été le moment le plus magique de toute ma vie, et je ne regrette absolument pas, tu m'entends !

- Ok, répondit-elle soulagée, mais que ce passe-t-il alors ?

- Empathie… souffla-t-il seulement.

Et, alors même qu'Edward éclatait de rire dans la chambre d'à côté, Joe ne put s'en empêcher elle aussi, comprenant finalement le malaise de son amour…

xxx

Lee et Edward furent les premiers à descendre, mais Joe et Tomas les suivirent de seulement quelques secondes.

- Et bien enfin ! S'exclama Drago. On peut savoir ce que vous faisiez en haut ?

Seul Edward remercia intérieurement le ciel d'être un vampire et d'être incapable de rougir, car les trois autres prirent une teinte cramoisie que personne ne put louper ! Mais pire encore, c'est lorsque Lee et Tomas se regardèrent enfin que tous se posèrent des questions. Les cousins étaient plus rouges que rouge, mais avant que quiconque n'ait pu poser de question, ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Avons-nous le droit de comprendre ? Demanda Ginny, très suspicieuse.

Cela calma aussitôt les deux jeunes, et Tomas pria le ciel pour que sa « belle mère » ne lui pose pas de question… Mais Lee devança la rouquine en lança :

- Ce n'est rien, tante Gin'… Disons seulement qu'on a remarqué que notre empathie était vraiment très développée… et aussi très liée…

Tomas rougit de plus belle, alors que Joe et Edward n'avaient pas pu retenir leur fou rire plus longtemps. Lee, quand à elle, devait se mordre fortement la lèvre pour ne pas suivre les deux autres dans leur fou rire, et elle espérait vraiment ne pas être aussi rouge que Tomas…

- On doit se contenter de cette explication ? Demanda Drago froidement, en foudroyant du regard Tomas et Edward.

Emilie et Marjorie n'aimèrent pas du tout la réaction du patriarche Malefoy, et c'est la seconde qui répondit au tac au tac :

- Oui, oncle Drago, tu dois t'en contenter ! Et en plus de ça, tu vas cesser de foudroyer mon copain du regard !

- Et le mien ! Appuya Emilie.

- Mais… tenta Drago.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : un « pop » significatif venait de le couper dans son élan, apportant avec lui un Harry à l'air mitigé.

- Génial ! Railla alors Joe. Il ne manquait plus que ça !

- Je suis moi aussi ravi de te voir, ma chère fille ! Répliqua Harry avec un demi-sourire.

Marjorie se contenta de croiser les bras sur son torse, alors que Tomas paraissait soudain blêmir à vue d'œil. Un instant, il espéra vraiment qu'Harry ne puisse pas lire en lui ce qu'ils avaient fait un peu plus tôt, mais le regard perçant que le sorcier lui lança le fit largement douter.

- Tomas je suppose, dit Harry en ne le lâchant pas du regard.

- Tu suppose bien, répondit Joe. Que fais-tu là ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, tout en ignorant les regards furieux d'Hermione, Ginny et Drago, et répondit d'une voix très calme :

- Je suis venu constater par moi-même les impressions d'Angie.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda cette fois Emilie

Harry regarda un instant les yeux de la jeune fille, puis ceux de Tomas, avant de lui répondre :

- Ta mère a ressenti votre fusion, mais elle ne veut pas revenir ici pour le moment… alors elle m'a chargé de vérifier que vous alliez bien...

- J'irais la voir tout à l'heure, répondit alors Emilie. Mais nous allons très bien…

Elle n'était pas aussi froide qu'Harry aurait pu le penser, et cela l'incita à demander :

- Que s'est-il réellement passé, Lee ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Répliqua aussitôt Joe.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'Hermione tapa l'arrière du crane de Marjorie en lançant :

- Un peu de respect pour ton père, jeune fille !

- Mais… tenta Joe

- Mais rien du tout ! S'exclama Hermione. Non mais franchement que ce passe-t-il dans cette famille ! Entre les mensonges, les cachoteries et le manque de respect… Par Merlin, Molly doit se retourner dans sa tombe !

Marjorie ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais sa tante ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Sous les regards perplexe de Ginny et Drago, et plutôt rieurs de tous les autres, elle continua :

- Il est temps que tout redevienne normal ! Nous sommes une famille bon sang, et on ne se traite pas de cette façon dans une famille ! Harry est ton père, Marjorie !

- Et il ne savait pas, coupa Emilie, en s'attirant les regards interrogateurs de tout le monde. Quoi ? Continua-t-elle en levant les yeux. Vous savez très bien que j'ai raison ! C'est Albus, et ma mère, qui ont cachés la prophétie. Alors oui, Joe, il aurait du nous dire pour les Cullen et Tomas, mais honnêtement, crois tu qu'on en serait là aujourd'hui ?

La jeune blonde marquait un point, ça ne faisait aucuns doutes… Mais dans un sens bien différent selon les personnes : Ginny et Drago, eux, se disait justement que leurs filles ne seraient peut-être pas accrochées aux bras d'un vampire et du fils de Voldemort si la vérité avait été dévoilée plus tôt… Mais Joe, elle, du s'avouer qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'elle soit si heureuse si elle avait su… Oui, car une chose était sure, elle était heureuse…

- Tu m'énerves, maugréa-t-elle seulement en regardant sa cousine.

- Comme toujours quand c'est moi qui ait raison ! Répliqua Lee en souriant tant qu'elle pouvait.

La seule réaction que pu avoir Marjorie fut de bouder ouvertement et de s'installer à table avant de croiser les bras sur son torse et de lancer :

- Bon, je croyais qu'on mangeait ?

Emilie, Alice et Teddy ne purent s'empêcher de se mettre à rire, et c'est le dernier qui s'exclama :

- C'est fou, voilà que t'as développé un côté Malefoy maintenant !

- Espérons qu'elle ne sorte pas la tenue de camouflage ! Appuya Alice en souriant.

- Bon ça va ! S'exclamèrent au même moment Joe et Lee.

Les cousines se regardèrent aussitôt, et alors que la première levait les yeux au ciel, la seconde éclata de rire avant de lancer :

- Avoue qu'ils ont un peu raison quand même… On a agit sacrément bizarrement ces derniers jours, et je crois que la routine me manque un peu…

Joe ne répliqua pas, mais elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin : Emilie lisait assez facilement en elle pour savoir ce qu'elle ressentait… alors elle lança seulement :

- Allez oncle Harry, installe toi avec nous, on va te raconter en dinant !

Harry lui sourit chaleureusement, et malgré l'air pas tout à fait convaincu qu'affichaient Ginny et Drago, Hermione poussa tout le monde à s'installer à table.

Edward s'éclipsa après avoir donné un tendre baiser à Emilie, et cette dernière raconta ensuite les derniers évènements à son oncle, alors que tous profitaient enfin d'un repas tranquille en famille.

xxx

Dire qu'Harry avait été stupéfait était bien trop faible, et sa réaction avait tout autant stupéfié les personnes présentes, alors qu'après un moment de réflexion silencieuse, il avait lancé :

- Bienvenu parmi nous, Tomas. Sache que tu as aussi ma protection aujourd'hui… hum, même si je doute que tu en aies besoin à présent !

La mâchoire de Marjorie s'était presque décrochée à cet instant, déclenchant forcement les rires de tous les jeunes attablés (et même d'Hermione !), et elle n'avait absolument rien trouvé à répondre à ça !

Et pire que tout, même si elle avait beaucoup de mal à se l'avouer, elle avait vraiment regretté que son père s'en aille juste après le diner. Il lui avait juste lancé un regard empli de regrets, mais n'avait pas tenté de lui parler avant de partir… mais à cet instant, elle apprécia largement la nouvelle empathie de Tomas, alors que le jeune homme la serrait doucement dans ses bras.

Tomas ne sentait pas que le malaise de Marjorie, il savait aussi qu'elle avait besoin d'une chose qui lui manquait beaucoup… Alors il se mit à sourire et se tourna vers les trois plus jeunes sorciers avant de lancer :

- Vos sœurs ont promis une partie de Quidditch aux Cullen demain, ça vous dit de m'apprendre à jouer ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me ridiculiser…

Si sa réplique fit lever les sourcils des adultes et de Joe, Emilie et Luna, elles, comprirent très bien où il venait en venir et la seconde lui offrit un magnifique sourire avant de répondre :

- Avec grand plaisir ! En plus, Cédric est un as !

- J'suis un Potter ! Répliqua-t-il en riant. Le talent, j'ai ça dans l'sang !

- Comme la modestie ! Railla Alexia en lui envoyant une tape derrière la tête. Allez viens, Tomas, on va t'enseigner tout ce qu'on sait !

Avant de se faire entrainer par deux tornades blondes surexcitées (Merlin, quelle idée avait-il eut !), il eut juste le temps de souffler à l'oreille de Joe :

- Tu as besoin d'une conversation entre amis…

Alors la rousse ne put que sourire, touchée mais aussi très amusée par l'image qu'elle avait sous les yeux : Luna et Alexia venaient d'attraper chacune un bras de Tomas, alors que Cédric était déjà entrain de lui expliquer les bases du si célèbre jeu sorcier.

- Il ne sait pas dans quoi il vient de s'embarquer, rit Teddy en les regardant sortir.

- Non, acquiesça Joe en souriant tendrement. Mais il sait très bien pourquoi il l'a fait…

Alors que les adultes s'étaient éloignés pour partager un thé largement mérité, les quatre jeunes maintenant seuls se regardèrent en souriant, avant que Teddy propose :

- Si on prenait nos balais ? J'ai découvert un tas de clairières très sympa dans les bois.

A cet instant, il eut comme l'impression qu'il y avait un détail qu'il oubliait à propos de ces fameuses clairières, mais les filles acceptèrent avec plaisir, et tous les quatre ne tardèrent pas à quitter la propriété, en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en apercevant Tomas au loin…

xxx

Je suis devenu dingue… Telle était la seule pensée qui traversait l'esprit de Tomas à cet instant, alors que les trois jeunes sorciers débitaient un flot de paroles continues et quasi incompréhensible.

Mais soudain, Luna pouffa de rire, et il eut juste le temps de se souvenir de ce que Joe lui avait dit des pouvoirs de la jeune blonde, avant de l'entendre dire :

- On le soule, là, et je crois qu'il n'a rien compris de ce qu'on vient de dire !

Tomas sembla désolé, mais les jeunes ne n'avaient pas l'air vexés du tout, bien au contraire, et Cédric répondit :

- Oh désolé Tomas, on connaît ce jeu depuis toujours, et on adore ça… Bon, essayons d'abord l'essentiel… Après tout, on pourra très bien t'apprendre les règles après.

- Oui ! Appuya Alexia. Déjà, on va t'apprendre à voler !

Pourquoi n'était-il pas rassuré alors que les trois jeunes le regardaient avec des expressions malicieuses ? Et pourquoi diable leur avait-il demandé de lui apprendre à jouer !

- Ne t'en fait pas, Tommy ! Lança Luna en riant. On n'a pas l'intention de te martyriser voyons !

Les deux empathes se regardèrent un instant avant que Tomas ne lève les yeux au ciel et abandonne :

- Ok… Je fais quoi alors avec ce balai ?

Les rires des trois jeunes lui firent lever les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois, mais finalement ils se décidèrent à lui expliquer… et lui à essayer.

Un coup de pied au sol, et le balai décolla… mais aucun des trois jeunes sorciers n'avaient pensé à la force de Tomas, et au lieu de s'élever de quelques centimètres, le balai monta à plus de vingt mètres en une seconde, faisant virer le teint de Tomas au vert.

- Redescend ! Hurla Cédric. Penche-toi vers l'avant… Non ! Pas autant que ça !

Cédric grimaça au même moment que Tomas, sur son balai qui avait maintenant décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête en montant et descendant à toute vitesse.

- Resserre ta prise sur le balai ! Cria Luna. Guide-le par ton esprit !

Mais Tomas n'entendait plus que le vent qui sifflait à ses oreilles alors que ce maudit balai ne voulait rien savoir du tout… et inévitablement, il glissa peu a peu du manche… Mais sa couleur passa du vert au rouge quand, alors qu'il était accroché à son balai dans le vide, à bout de bras, il aperçu Joe et ses amis voler vers la forêt. Il ne sentit plus qu'il n'entendit leurs rires, mais cela lui suffit pour perdre la dernière dose de concentration qu'il lui restait, et alla durement s'écraser au sol.

- Tomas ! S'exclamèrent les trois jeunes en chœur, en se précipitant à l'endroit où il était tombé.

Mais quand ils le virent se relever et simplement frotter son postérieur en pestant, ils ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Tomas, lui, leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put que sourire face aux trois jeunes sorciers qui se moquaient de lui en toute innocence…

xxx

Les filles avaient suivies Teddy pendant un moment, profitant du plaisir de voler malgré l'air chargé d'humidité qui envahissait sans cesse Forks. Cette forêt si dense rendait leur ballade plus drôle en les obligeant à zigzaguer entre les arbres, mais tous apprécièrent de se poser enfin, dans une magnifique clairière très fleurie.

- Waouh ! S'exclama Alice. Cet endroit est magnifique !

Joe et Lee étaient tout à fait d'accord avec ça, mais quand Alice enlaça tendrement Teddy, Joe ne put s'empêcher de répliquer :

- Hum, Lee, on va peut-être les laisser finalement…

- Ha, très drôle ! Répliqua Alice en tirant la langue, alors qu'Emilie avait éclaté de rire à la réplique de sa cousine.

- Non mais j'y crois pas, appuya Teddy. Vous êtes entrain de vous foutre de nous là ? Mais si j'ai bien suivi ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours, c'est plutôt nous qui devrions rire !

Alice paru largement satisfaite de la réplique de son amoureux, surtout en voyant ses deux cousines froncer le nez ! Alors elle ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rire elle aussi, avant de lancer :

- Allez les bourriques, venez vous assoir et racontez nous tout !

Les deux cousines levèrent les yeux au ciel au même moment, mais pourtant elles n'hésitèrent pas un instant pour s'asseoir par terre, chacune d'un côté d'Alice. Souriant au tableau qu'il avait sous les yeux, Teddy s'installa devant elles, et lança :

- Alors, laquelle commence ?

- Lee ! Répliqua Aussitôt Joe. Moi je suis juste…

- Tombée amoureuse du fils de Voldemort ? Proposa Lee avec un sourire narquois.

- C'est ça, fou toi de moi Leelee jolie ! Répondit Joe. Moi je n'ai pas renié mes pouvoirs, fini dans le coma, intégré la tête d'Edward, pour finir par fusionner mes pouvoirs avec le fameux fils de Voldy ! Et je ne parle même pas du fait que tu sois amoureuse d'un vampire !

Emilie grimaça largement avant de simplement soupirer :

- Mouai… tu marques un point…

Mais alors que les trois autres riaient, elle ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

- Arrêtez ! C'n'est pas de ma faute si les ennuis me courent après cette année !

- Tiens, c'est drôle, je n'aurais pas donné ce surnom à Edward, intervint Teddy en souriant.

Emilie se contenta de lui tirer la langue mais Alice, bien qu'amusée par la situation, redevint sérieuse et demanda :

- Comment tu te sens, Lee ?

Cette dernière sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, puis se lança finalement :

- Libre... enfin libre.

Alors que les trois autres souriaient tendrement, elle continua :

- Ce n'est pas facile à expliquer et je crois vraiment que c'est le bon mot pour résumer ce que je ressens : je suis tout simplement libre. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'ai pas l'impression de devoir être parfaite… Vous me connaissez, et vous savez que j'ai toujours détesté être une Fée, et même si j'en ai toujours les pouvoirs, ceux de Tomas m'ont ôtés ce côté trop pur qui me rendait mal à l'aise…

Ils la comprenaient très bien, et chacun d'eux c'était dit au moins une fois depuis leur enfance, que les pouvoirs d'Emilie ne correspondaient pas réellement à son caractère quelque fois très Malefoy. Alors ils ne sentirent pas le besoin d'appuyer le sujet, et Joe demanda seulement :

- Tu sais quels pouvoirs tu as hérité de Tomas ?

- Hum non, pas vraiment, avoua Emilie. Mais ce matin j'ai remarqué, enfin Edward a remarqué plutôt, que je peux me déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière !

- Sérieux ? S'exclama Teddy. Je ne me souviens pas que les parents aient parlés d'un tel pouvoir chez Voldy.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça Alice. Mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il a été créé par une potion et par la magie noire ancestrale… Voldemort a du lui donner bien plus de pouvoirs qu'il n'en avait lui même !

- Je suis d'accord, intervint Emilie soudain pensive.

Les trois autres la regardèrent quelques instants en silence et, comme d'habitude, c'est Joe qui lança tout haut ce que tous pensaient :

- Ca te fait peur ?

Emilie fixa sa cousine de ses yeux bicolores avant de soupirer et d'avouer :

- Oui… je serais folle si je n'avais pas peur ! Ma magie n'est plus blanche, ni noire d'ailleurs… mais une magie neutre peut-être aussi bienfaisante que destructrice…

- Mais ton cœur est pur, intervint Alice. C'est tout ce qui compte !

Emilie ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel (en même temps que Joe ! Alors que Teddy se contentait de sourire largement) avant de répliquer :

- Ca y est, tu commences à faire ta Dumbledore !

Ce fut au tour d'Alice de lever les yeux au ciel, avant de répondre :

- Je dis seulement la vérité… hum, même si c'est vrai que ça fait un peu Dumbledore !

Ils se mirent à rire, mais c'est cette fois Teddy qui lança :

- N'empêche, je crois qu'elle a raison… Regarde Tomas, c'est son cœur qui lui a fait faire le bon choix.

Cette remarque fit sourire Joe, et elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'ils avaient fait un peu plus tôt… mais face aux sentiments de sa cousine, Emilie s'exclama soudain :

- Ha non, Marjorie ! Par pitié ne ressens pas… ça… maintenant !

Marjorie ne put que rougir, se rappelant soudain ce que Tomas lui avait confié, mais Teddy répliqua plus vite qu'elle :

- On a le droit de comprendre ?

- Je suppose que ça à un rapport avec vos rires de tout à l'heure ? Appuya Alice.

Emilie leva les yeux au ciel, et ne put s'empêcher de rougir elle aussi avant de leur répondre :

- Oh que oui ! Vous savez que je suis empathe… et maintenant Tomas aussi… Mais il semblerait qu'on soit vraiment très liés magiquement, parce que… Heu, enfin… ho Merlin je ne veux même pas y penser ! Grimaça-t-elle.

- Lee, ne me dit quand même pas que… commença Teddy, stupéfait mais au bord de la crise de rire.

- Si, soupira-t-elle. Ils étaient dans la chambre juste à côté, et nos hormones ont été largement influencées par celles de l'autre… Résultat : on a sauté sur Edward et Joe, mais pire que tout, j'ai… j'ai partagé l'orgasme de Tomas, et il a du partager le mien !

S'en fut trop pour Teddy qui explosa de rire, et Alice ne put se retenir qu'une poignée de secondes avant de le rejoindre… mais le pire pour Emilie fut sans doute quand Joe s'y mis aussi : malgré ses joues rouges, la jeune rousse ne put que rire en repensant à la tête de Tomas quand il lui avait expliqué plus tôt.

- Arrête, Joe ! S'exclama Lee. Ce n'est pas drôle ! Tu te rends compte que j'ai ressenti son plaisir en même temps que le mien ! C'est super bizarre ! En plus, avec ce foutu pouvoir j'ai aussi ressenti celui d'Edward… heureusement que toi t'étais trop loin, sinon je crois que je serais folle à l'heure qu'il est !

Tous savaient qu'Emilie ne ressentait les sentiments que quand elle se trouvait à côté d'une personne, mais ils étaient aussi d'accord sur le fait que son lien particulier avec Tomas était plutôt drôle sur le coup !

- Puf'… c'est ça, continuez de rire !

C'est exactement ce qu'ils firent pendant un bon moment, mais Emilie changea finalement d'angle d'attaque en lançant :

- Il va falloir que Tomas et moi trouvions un moyen de régler ça… parce qu'en attendant, pas de cochonneries Miss Potter !

- Quoi ! S'exclama Joe, qui avaient cessé de rire instantanément.

Emilie prit son sourire le plus Malefoy pour répondre :

- Je suis ravie de savoir que tu fais largement atteindre le septième ciel à ton cher et tendre, mais une fois me suffi largement !

Les joues de Marjorie s'enflammèrent automatiquement, et alors que Teddy et Alice se remettaient à rire, Joe ne put que soupirer :

- T'es cruelle…

- Je sais ! Rit Emilie. Parce que je l'vaux bien ! (n/a : pour la vraie Joe… :P)

Marjorie leva les yeux au ciel, mais finalement les deux cousines rejoignirent leurs amis dans leur fou rire. Ils rirent un bon moment, et quand ils se calmèrent enfin Alice lança :

- Je crois que c'était la transition parfaite pour te demander comment toi tu te sens, Joe ?

- Sur un petit nuage, répondit-elle aussitôt. Non, sérieux c'est vrai… je suis tombée amoureuse de Tomas sans savoir qui il était, et même si j'avoue que j'étais torturée ses derniers jours, je n'ai plus aucuns doutes maintenant. Il m'a choisi moi, et aujourd'hui il est parmi nous… et en plus il ne risque plus rien ! Il est parfait…

La dernière phrase fit lever les yeux au ciel de Teddy, mais elle donna un sourire identique à Emilie et Alice : elles aussi étaient persuadées qu'Edward, et Teddy, étaient tout simplement parfaits…

Les trois filles se comprirent, sans même que Teddy ne se rendent compte qu'il loupait quelque chose, mais Alice fit dévier le sujet, posant La question qui restait pour le moment sans réponse :

- Comment crois-tu que tu va défier la nature et ses lois ?

- Je ne sais pas… avoua Joe avec un regard un peu inquiet.

Elle avait pourtant un pressentiment, et elle savait qu'elle pouvait tout leur dire, à eux, alors elle ajouta :

- Mais…

C'est pourtant le seul mot qu'elle prononça, se stoppant en sursautant alors que cinq personnes venaient d'apparaître dans la clairière…

Ils cessèrent tout les quatre de respirer alors que les cinq plus jeunes Cullen leur faisaient face, en position d'attaque et les yeux plus noirs que jamais…

* * *

Hi, hi, hi, ha, ha, ha… je sais, je sais, je suis sadique... lol !

Alors que va-t-il se passer ? Une idée ? Un commentaire ? N'hésitez pas ! (si vous plait !!!)

A bientôt :D

Haley


	18. Apprentissage

Coucou )

Désolée pour mon retard, mais voici un nouveau chapitre tout frais ! Vous vouliez avoir la réaction des Cullen ? … Hum, et bien la voici !

Mais d'abord, comme d'habitude, un grand merci…

Gwen-alice-cooper-cullen : lol, et oui, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de mettre mes personnages dans des situations pas possibles ! Et j'espère que la suite te plaira )

Chka : lol ! Ta reviews m'a fait rire, et elle m'a aussi inspirée… alors je ne dit rien de plus, et je te laisse lire ce que ta reviews a déclenché dans mon esprit déjanté ! Merci beaucoup ) Bisous !

Lul : d'abord, une nouvelle fois désolée de t'avoir oubliée la dernière fois :( je ne recommencerais plus ! Et pour ta reviews, merci ) ! Tu verras qu'avec moi rien n'est jamais aussi simple qu'une partie de chasse interrompue, et j'espère que ça va te plaire ! Pour Joe, désolée, mais tu vas devoir attendre encore ! Ce qui m'amuse le plus, c'est le fait que je sais depuis le premier chapitre ce qu'il va arriver à Joe, et j'adore essayer de vous le faire deviner ! Et je peux t'assurer qu'il y a deux voir trois gros indices dans les chapitres précédant !... et j'en remets un dans celui là ! Mais je n'en dit pas plus… a très vite ! Bisous :)

Nounou : merci :D

Mimi72 : merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que Harry t'ai surpris, j'avoue avoir été un peu méchante avec les jumeaux jusqu'ici et je compte bien me rattraper un peu … Pour les Cullen, tu vas avoir ta réponse dans ce chapitre, mais pour Joe, il va falloir attendre ! Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, il y a pas mal d'indices (et un de plus dans ce chapitre :P)… A bientôt ! Bisous

Voltéa : comme d'habitude, ta reviews me donne un sourire béat, mais cette fois je suis encore plus contente, car tu as laissé la 100e reviews !! Et pour ça, je suis ravie de te dire que je t'offre un OS ! Le sujet et le paring de ton choix (mais pas de lemon, je ne sais pas les écrire lol !)… bon, j'avoue que je suis débordée et que je ne garantie pas du tout la date de livraison (lol), mais je promets de l'écrire, et je le ferais avec plaisir rien que pour toi ) ! Bref… retournons au sujet lol : je suis contente que mon moment à quatre t'ai plut, et surtout mon Tommy tombant de son balai… comparé à ma première histoire, j'essaye de faire de mes héros des gens plus normaux que parfaitement puissant… et j'espère réussir ! Pour leur quotient, tu vas en avoir dans les prochain chapitre, mais tu sais à quoi t'attendre avec moi lol :P, il risque de ne pas être de tout repos ! Mdr, pour le pseudo bébé, je ne dirais rien… Rien du tout, parole d'auteuze ! Lol ! Et je ne dirais rien de plus que les indices que je laisse déjà au sujet de Joe, non, non lol ! Pour le reste, tu vas avoir quelques réponses dans ce chapitre… et j'espère ne pas te décevoir ! A très vite, et merci encore ) Bisous !

Emichlo : merci :D

Voilà, comme d'habitude je vous laisse avec le petit rappel…

_Angie/Drago Malefoy : Emilie (17 ans), Luna et Alexia (15 ans)_

_Ginny/Harry Potter : Marjorie (17 ans) et Cédric (14 ans)_

_Hermione/Ron Weasley : Alice (17 ans) et Hugo (15 ans)_

_Dora/Remus Lupin : Teddy (17 ans) et Lily (14 ans)_

_Maya/Sirius Black : James (14 ans)_

_Ellie/Severus Rogue : Melissa (14 ans)_

Bonne lecture,

Haley

* * *

**18 – Apprentissage **

Teddy savait bien qu'il aurait du se souvenir d'un détail important sur cette forêt ! Edward ne lui avait dit pourtant, de ne pas tant s'enfoncer dans la forêt… Le terrain de chasse… Il avait été si stupide qu'il avait entrainé ses amis sur le terrain de chasse d'une bande de vampires !

Tous savaient très bien que les vampires étaient inconscients de leurs actes à cet instant, et Alice, Joe et Teddy étaient figés par la peur face aux cinq paires d'yeux meurtriers qui les fixaient. Mais Emilie, elle ne se démonta pas du tout et fit un pas un avant.

- _T'es folle_ ! S'exclama Joe en pensée

- _Lee_ ! S'exclamèrent au même moment Alice et Teddy, en pensées également

A leur plus grande horreur, Emilie se mit à sourire et avança d'un pas de plus alors qu'elle leur répondait par télépathie :

- _Calmez-vous, votre adrénaline va donner une odeur plus intense à votre sang !_

Les trois sorciers grimacèrent, mais ils apprécièrent encore moins la suite :

- _Je ne risque rien du tout, alors le temps que je les occupe, vous sautez sur vos balais et vous filez loin d'ici ! _

- _Ils sont bien trop rapide !_ Répondit Alice.

- _C'est un mauvais plan !_ Lança Joe

- _Hors de question !_ Fut la réplique de Teddy.

Bien sur les trois sorciers ne s'entendaient pas, mais Emilie fut vite lassée d'entendre ses trois compères dénigrer son idée dans son esprit, alors elle cria juste dans leurs têtes :

- _STOP ! Cessez d'hurler dans ma tête et laissez-moi me concentrer ! Vous partez dès que je vous le dit !_

Enfin le silence, pensa Emilie tout en ne lâchant pas les Cullen du regard. Elle ressentait sans mal leurs émotions et elle savait qu'elle les intriguait beaucoup. Son odeur, sans doute, devait être très particulière pour eux, mais elle avait aussi l'impression qu'ils ressentaient son aura à cet instant.

Et elle comprit soudain quelque chose qui l'inquiéta beaucoup : ils la craignaient… elle était sans conteste une menace pour eux et, bien qu'ils soient sur leur garde, ils n'osaient approcher. Par Merlin, cinq vampires n'osaient pas approcher une seule sorcière ?

Vu le silence qui régnait derrière elle, et ce qu'elle ressentait, ses amis semblaient eux aussi se rendre compte que le comportement des Cullen n'était pas normal, mais tous sursautèrent quand une fumée grise se matérialisa entre Emilie et ses amis.

Les Cullen esquissèrent un mouvement face au nouvel arrivant, mais ils reculèrent soudain de plusieurs mètres, scrutant à présent deux personnes avec crainte et méfiance.

- Tomas… souffla Joe en écarquillant les yeux.

- Hoy, lança seulement ce dernier.

Les vampires ne bougèrent pas d'un cil, alors Emilie se décida elle aussi à parler à voix haute :

- Qu'est ce que tu fou là ?

- J'ai senti la peur de Joe, mais je crois que c'est plutôt toi qui me dois des explications…

Stupéfaite, Emilie répliqua :

- Mais comment peux-tu la sentir de si loin ?

- Est-ce vraiment important pour le moment ? Ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Joe.

Cela ramena le silence quelques secondes avant que Tomas demande :

- Je rêve ou ils ont peur de nous ?

- Tu ne rêve pas, répliqua Emilie. Mais on fait quoi ?

- On se tire ! Intervint Teddy. Vous pouvez nous faire partir d'ici en un claquement de doigt alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on est encore là !

Rosalie grogna à cette réplique, faisant aussitôt taire Teddy, mais Emilie, elle, réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça… et elle ne perdit plus une seconde : elle claqua des doigts, et put largement ressentir le soulagement de Tomas, mais aussi la colère des Cullen, alors que Joe, Alice et Teddy disparaissaient.

xxx

Alors qu'ils réapparaissaient dans le salon de la maison blanche, ils ne purent que s'exclamer, d'une façon tout à fait synchrone :

- Je vais la tuer !

xxx

La disparition des sorciers ne semblait pas avoir plut aux vampires, mais leur crainte des deux puissances qui leur faisait face les empêchaient de faire un pas.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? Murmura Teddy, qui s'était posté à côté d'Emilie.

- Laisse-moi essayer quelque chose, tu veux.

Il fronça les sourcils mais ne répliqua pas, et ne dit rien non plus quand elle s'approcha à pas de loup des vampires. Elle s'arrêta quand même à une distance raisonnable, et juste en face d'Edward. Elle regarda ensuite chacun des vampires dans les yeux un court instant, puis ancra son regard dans les yeux noirs d'Edward avant d'user de sa télépathie sur les cinq Cullen :

- _C'est Emilie, mes amis, calmez vous… Nous ne se sommes pas une menace pour vous, et vous n'en êtes pas une pour nous. Calmez vous… laissez partir votre instinct de chasseur, luttez contre lui et écoutez ma voix… C'est Lee…_

Sa voix résonnait comme une douce mélodie emplie de tendresse aux oreilles d'Edward, et il fut le premier à sortir de sa transe et à se redresser. Emmett le suivi quelques secondes plus tard, avant même qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, et Alice et Jasper suivirent presque aussitôt.

Alors qu'Edward allait parler, Tomas leva une main pour lui intimer le silence, ne pouvant pas détacher son regard de Rosalie. Elle était la seule qui n'avait pas été calmée par la voix d'Emilie… au contraire, la vampire semblait encore plus furieuse, et beaucoup moins craintive aussi…

Et avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, elle se lança vers Emilie en un seul bond très agile et ne la manqua que de peu, alors que la sorcière avait fait un pas de côté à la vitesse de la lumière. Mais Rosalie ne s'arrêta pas là, et chargea à nouveau, obligeant cette fois Emilie à utiliser sa magie : d'un revers de la main, elle l'envoya cogner contre un arbre, mais la force de la vampire, et celle avec laquelle Emilie l'avait propulsée, fit se déraciner l'énorme chêne centenaire, et tous purent sentir le sol trembler sous leurs pieds. Un instant stupéfaite par ce qui venait de se produire sous ses yeux, Lee perdit sa concentration quelques secondes, et ce ne fut qu'un cri simultané d'Edward et de Tomas qui la fit réagir juste à temps : alors que Rosalie aller se jeter sur elle, Emilie laissa sa magie prendre le dessus et c'est en n'écoutant que son instinct qu'elle leva les mains vers Rosalie… mais c'est horrifiée qu'elle vit une boule de feu sortir de chacune de ses mains, et atteindre la vampire au torse et à la tête.

- Ho mon Dieu… souffla-t-elle seulement alors que Rosalie se tordait de douleur, assaillie par des flammes bleutées.

Elle était pétrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de faire, et Tomas, le ressentant largement dans leur lien, décida aussitôt de prendre les choses en main. Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait (vu ce qu'il connaissait de la magie), il se concentra quelques secondes et parvint à éteindre les flammes qu'Emilie avait invoquées, avant d'endormir Rosalie par un simple geste de la main.

Alors qu'elle tombait au sol, Emmett se précipita pour la rattraper et foudroya Tomas du regard. Mais ce dernier n'attendit pas que la colère du vampire explose pour s'expliquer :

- Je l'ai juste endormie le temps que ses brulures cicatrisent… ça l'empêchera de souffrir, et le sort se retirera de lui même quand elle sera guérie.

Le regard d'Emmett se changea de colère en gratitude, puis en regret alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'il venait de se produire.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, reprit Tomas avec un sourire. Tu devrais la ramener, elle ne mettra pas longtemps à se régénérer, et il vaut peut-être mieux qu'Emilie ne soit pas dans les parages.

Emmett acquiesça, et après un regard vers ses compagnons, il attrapa Rosalie dans ses bras et disparu dans l'ombre de la forêt sans avoir prononcé un mot.

Alice et Jasper ne savaient pas comment réagir, bien trop stupéfaits de ce qui venait de se passer, mais plus encore de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Emilie : elle était à genoux et regardait ses mains avec horreur alors que des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur son visage d'ange.

Tomas et Edward, eux, de part le lien qu'ils avaient chacun avec la jeune sorcière, savaient très bien ce qu'elle avait : elle qui avait été une Fée blanche et pure pendant 17 ans, venait d'user d'un sort de magie noire d'une puissance extrême, qui aurait tué sur le coup n'importe quel humain… Elle était choquée par ce qu'elle venait de faire, et cela brisait le cœur d'Edward.

- _Je m'occupe d'elle_, lança-t-il alors en pensée.

Il savait que malgré sa pauvre maitrise de ses pouvoirs, Tomas pouvait l'entendre, et le subtil hochement de tête du sorcier lui confirma. Tomas s'approcha alors d'Alice et Jasper, et sans même les prévenir, il se téléporta devant la maison des Cullen, après un dernier regard chargé d'inquiétude pour sa cousine.

xxx

- Oh mon Dieu ! S'exclama Alice en réapparaissant devant chez elle. Tu aurais pu nous prévenir !

- Désolé, répondit seulement Tomas.

De par son pouvoir, Jasper sentait très bien l'inquiétude de Tomas et il ne put s'empêcher de lancer :

- Je suis sure qu'elle va aller bien…

- Elle vient de découvrir son côté noir… je doute qu'elle le digère si facilement.

Il soupira fortement et passa les mains sur son visage avant de souffler :

- C'est si étrange… quand elle stagne en nous, notre magie parait complètement neutre, mais le sort qu'elle a utilisé était sans contexte d'une magie noire pure, je l'ai senti dans chacune des parties de mon corps.

Les vampires avaient appris à connaître le monde sorciers, et ils savaient bien sur tout sur les derniers éléments, alors Tomas pu sentir une extrême conviction en Alice alors qu'elle répondait :

- Vous êtes sans doute capable d'utiliser les trois magies selon vos besoins : la neutre, la blanche et la noire… Et Emilie n'a fait que se défendre tout à l'heure, elle n'a rien fait de mal.

- Elle a raison.

Cette voix fit sursauter Tomas, mais Alice et Jasper se retournèrent en souriant pour faire face à Emmett. Se dernier se rapprocha de Tomas et ajouta :

- Rose est réveillée… furieuse, mais en pleine forme. Merci de l'avoir empêché de souffrir, mais Emilie n'est pas responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé. La haine que Rose lui porte a été le seul déclencheur…. Tu sais, c'est complètement incroyable mais quand j'ai entendu la voix de Lee s'élever dans ma tête, j'ai senti sa tendresse en moi, et je n'ai eut qu'à me laisser guider par elle pour reprendre le contrôle de mon esprit…

- Je ne l'aurais pas mieux décrit, intervint Alice en souriant.

- Et c'est complètement incroyable ! Appuya Jasper. Rien ne peut théoriquement calmer un vampire en pleine transe de chasseur… Et encore moins de la tendresse !

Tomas soupira, et malgré leurs mots, il se contenta de répondre :

- J'espère qu'elle le verra aussi comme ça…

xxx

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Ginny.

Joe, Alice et Teddy étaient apparus en maudissant Emilie, au beau milieu du salon où Ginny lisait tranquillement, alors que Drago et Hermione étaient partis côté sorcier pour quelques heures.

Alors que les jeunes grimaçaient à la question de la rousse, les jumelles Malefoy et Cédric déboulèrent dans le salon en courant.

- Tomas s'est volatilisé ! S'exclama Luna.

Les trois jeunes se figèrent quand ils aperçurent les plus vieux, et Alexia lança :

- Vous n'avez rien ! Tomas était très inquiet, il a dit qu'il sentait ta peur, Joe !

- Ouai… grimaça cette dernière.

Les trois plus vieux adolescents se regardèrent un instant avec hésitation, mais Ginny se leva pour leur faire face et exigea :

- J'attends une explication, tout de suite ! Et où sont Lee et Tomas ?

Marjorie fut celle des trois qui soupira le plus fort, mais celle aussi qui trouva le courage de raconter à sa mère ce qu'il venait de se passer… et dans quelle situation ils avaient laissés Emilie et Tomas.

A la fin de son récit, Ginny avait largement blêmit, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se mettre à hurler contre l'inconscience des jeunes, Tomas apparu à son tour dans le salon.

- Où est Lee ? S'exclama aussitôt Joe, en se jetant sur lui (pour vérifier s'il ne manquait aucune partie de son chéri !)

- Avec Edward, soupira-t-il. Il s'est passé quelque chose…

xxx

Dès que Tomas eut disparu avec Alice et Jasper, Edward s'approcha doucement d'Emilie et s'accroupit devant elle avant de relever son visage d'un doigt sous son menton.

Quand leurs regards s'affrontèrent, Edward vit tellement de peur dans le regard de sa belle qu'il en frissonnât. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, Emilie baissa les mains et les serra contre elle avant de murmurer :

- C'était si… noir.

- Tu n'as fait que te défendre, Lee…

- Tu ne comprends pas, murmura-t-elle en baisant la tête.

Une nouvelle fois, il lui releva le visage et planta ses yeux dans les siens pour répondre :

- Si je comprends… J'ignore comment c'est possible, mais j'ai l'impression de sentir ce que tu ressens… Et je sais que jusque là ta magie était purement blanche, mais tu es moitié-moitié aujourd'hui, et bien que ta magie puisse être aussi blanche que noire, ça ne fait pas de toi un être maléfique.

- Vous m'avez craint ! Gémit-elle presque.

- Tu m'étonnes, soupira-t-il. Lee, as-tu seulement idée de la puissance magique que tu dégages ? Et ce n'est pas de la magie blanche ou noire que j'ai senti, non juste de la magie ! Tu te rends compte que Tomas a réussi à endormir Rosalie d'un geste de la main !

Emilie soupira et ferma les yeux en ne voulant pas penser à Rosalie, mais Edward reprit :

- Elle va guérir très vite, et tu n'as fait que te défendre, Lee…

- Je lui ai envoyé des flammes éternelles, Edward… c'est… horrible comme sort !

- Mais ton instinct savait qu'il faisait face à un vampire.

- Oui, et si Tomas n'avait pas été là, je… je ne sais pas comment ça se serait terminé…

Edward passa sa main fraiche sur la joue d'Emilie, et alors qu'il sa sentait frémir sous la caresse, il prit un ton des plus doux pour lui répondre :

- Rosalie est la seule responsable, ma Leelee jolie. Tu sais, quand tu t'es adressé à nous, c'est ta tendresse et ton amour qui nous a fait sortir de notre transe. Ta voix a été si apaisante… comme une caresse sur notre âme torturée, qui nous a permis de redevenir nous même. Quelle magie crois-tu avoir utilisé à cet instant ?

Emilie soupira fortement mais ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de se laisser tomber dans les bras d'Edward, et ferma les yeux alors qu'il refermait ses bras autour d'elle.

- Ne t'en fait pas, tu dois te faire à tes nouveaux pouvoirs et apprendre à les maitriser…

Elle ne répondit pas plus, mais elle n'avait rien besoin de dire pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle était touchée par ses mots. Si proche de lui, et avec ce malaise qu'elle ressentait en elle, Emilie s'était rendu compte du lien magique qui la liait à Edward : il était plus fort encore que celui qu'elle avait avec Tomas, et elle ne doutait plus une seconde qu'Edward puisse ressentir ses sentiments… et étrangement, c'est la seule chose qui lui permit de se calmer.

Après un assez long moment quand même, elle murmura enfin :

- Je ferais mieux de rentrer…

- Je viens avec toi, pas question de te laisser seule !

Emilie ne put que sourire face à son ton protecteur mais elle se laissa faire quand il la remit debout, et elle se cala dans ses bras avant de les faire disparaître, tout en murmurant un doux « merci » au creux de son cou.

xxx

Dans le salon de la grande maison blanche, tous semblaient stupéfaits du récit que venait de leur faire Tomas. Ginny avait tout de suite rappelé Drago, et ce dernier faisait les cents pas en attendant que sa fille rentre enfin. Savoir qu'elle venait d'user de magie noire pour la première fois était un peu dur à avaler pour lui, mais surtout car il savait combien sa fille devait en être affectée… Il savait qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement aimé le côté si pure de la Fée, mais de là à user d'une magie si noire qu'elle était capable d'affecter un vampire !

Et il tournait en rond depuis une bonne demi-heure en plus ! Alors qu'il sentait son angoisse grandir, et qu'il était à deux doigts d'aller chercher sa femme pour l'aider, il vit enfin une fumée grise apparaître devant lui.

- Lee ! S'exclama-t-il en se jetant sur elle.

Emilie ferma les yeux quelques secondes alors que sa tête reposait le torse de son père, rassurée de ne pas être rejetée pour se qu'elle avait fait.

- Tu es stupide !

Drago sursauta en même temps qu'Emilie, et tous se tournèrent vers celle qui avait lancé cette réplique : Luna regardait sa sœur ainée avec un mélange de sérieux et de reproche dans le regard, mais elle ne laissa le temps à personne de réagir et s'exclama :

- Comment peux-tu croire une seule seconde qu'on va te rejeter Emilie Lina Malefoy !

Edward savait aujourd'hui que quand le nom entier était employé chez les sorciers, cela promettait du grabuge, mais à cet instant seuls Tomas et lui n'avaient pas encore conscience que c'était la seule chose dont Lee avait besoin… alors c'est avec crainte (et incompréhension face aux demi-sourires des autres) qu'ils écoutèrent la tirade plus hurlée que parlée de Luna :

- Tu t'es défendue face à un vampire qui t'attaquait, et si tu as usé de magie noire, c'est parce que c'était la seule qui pouvait t'aider à ce moment là ! Tu n'es plus une Fée, Lee, mais tu sais très bien que ton côté noir ne peut pas te corrompre ! Pour une fois fais-toi confiance, bordel !

- Langage ! S'exclama Drago avec un demi sourire.

Emilie leva les yeux au ciel, et se laissa tomber lourdement dans un fauteuil avant de répondre :

- Ca me touche, Lu… mais tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que ça fait ! C'était si noir… si malfaisant… et puis, franchement savoir que des vampires me craignent ne me donne pas du tout confiance en ses foutus pouvoirs !

Edward s'installa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où s'était assise Emilie, et il caressa doucement sa joue avant de répondre à la place de Luna :

- Ce n'est pas la magie noire que nous avons ressentis, je te l'ai déjà dit… C'est votre magie pure qui nous a effrayés ! Tomas a quand même réussi à endormir Rose d'un geste de la main !

Emilie soupira alors que les autres remerciaient Edward du regard. Bien sur, tous pouvaient imaginer le malaise de Lee, mais tous voulaient aussi lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas mauvaise… et ça, elle se ressentait sans mal de par son empathie.

Alors, finalement, elle soupira et elle lança :

- C'est le monde à l'envers… c'est moi qui use de magie noire, et Tomas qui répare les dégâts avec ma magie blanche !

Son air dépité fit sourire tout le monde, mais Tomas répondit assez mal à l'aise :

- J'ai fait comme toi, Lee : je me suis contenté de suivre mon instinct, et je n'ai absolument pas maitrisé la magie que j'ai utilisée…

Emilie soupira, mais elle se releva aussi et c'est avec un air des plus déterminé qu'elle lança :

- Alors au travail ! Il faut que nous maitrisions tous ces pouvoirs ! Il est hors de question que je laisse mon instinct prendre le dessus… Dieu seul sait ce qui pourrait se passer…

Tous savaient qu'elle s'en voulait beaucoup, mais personne ne répliqua… et tous ne purent que sourire quand elle ajouta :

- Allez Tommy, au boulot ! Et puis, au passage, il va falloir bloquer un peu notre lien…

Ce coup ci, Joe et Tomas se mirent à rougir, mais personne n'eut le temps de demander d'explication, qu'Emilie avait déjà entrainé Tomas dehors (suivi par une Joe écarlate et un Edward mort de rire !).

xxx

Arrivés dans le grand jardin qui donnait à l'arrière de la maison blanche, Emilie s'arrêta enfin et fit face aux trois autres avant de lancer :

- Il n'y a que deux personnes qui peuvent nous aider à maitriser nos pouvoirs… enfin trois, mais l'une d'elle est morte il y a 17 ans, et tant mieux d'ailleurs !

- Lee ! Souffla Joe. Tu ne penses quand même pas à…

- Si Joe, coupa-t-elle. Il est temps que tu ravales ta colère, cousine, parce que je ne resterais pas les bras croisés à attendre de voir qu'elles horreurs peuvent sortir de mes mains !

Marjorie se contenta de se mettre à bouder, tout en levant les mains de dépit. Elle ne voulait pas les voir, mais en même temps, elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait plus réellement leur en vouloir… alors elle ne fit qu'une grimace quand Tomas demanda :

- A qui tu penses ?

- Les jumeaux Potter, bien sur, répondit Lee en souriant. Ils sont les seuls a être assez puissant pour essayer de comprendre nos pouvoirs !

Marjorie bouda de plus belle, faisant doucement sourire les trois autres, et aussitôt Emilie se mit à crier dans le vide :

- M'man !

Tomas et Edward écarquillèrent les yeux, mais elle continua de crier sans prendre la peine de leur expliquer :

- M'man, allez réponds, je sais que tu m'entends ! On a besoin de toi pour nos pouvoirs, et d'Harry aussi… S'il te plait, venez tout les deux… Papa et Gin' ne sont pas dans les parages…

Cette fois, elle remarqua la surprise sur le visage des deux jeunes hommes, et elle ne put que pouffer de rire avant de leur expliquer :

- C'est le pouvoir de la Fée… je peux prendre contact avec elle à distance grâce à notre télépathie : elle m'entend dans sa tête… Mais vu la distance qui nous sépare c'est plus facile pour moi de crier à voix haute que dans ma propre tête…

- Et crois-tu qu'ils aient compris quelque chose, là ?

Les quatre jeunes sursautèrent à la voix qui s'éleva derrière eux, mais très vite Emilie se mit à sourire :

- Bonjour vous deux !

Les jumeaux Potter ne purent s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire, qui s'agrandit d'ailleurs quand ils croisèrent l'air boudeur de Marjorie. Cette dernière ne semblait plus être en colère, mais pas franchement heureuse non plus de se retrouver face à son père… alors elle lança :

- Bon, et bien Edward et moi n'avons rien à faire là… nous…

- Vous rien du tout, coupa Lee. Edward doit apprendre à maitriser le lien entre nous, et toi celui entre Tomas et toi.

- Hein ? Mais… enfin Lee, je n'ai rien de changé moi, pour le moment du moins…

Emilie ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de répondre :

- Ton occulmancie naturelle a tout bloqué pour le moment, Joe, mais je peux t'assurer que ce lien existe !

Marjorie fronça les sourcils et aussitôt, et sans vraiment y penser, elle se concentra sur ses pouvoirs quelques secondes… et fit sauter son bouclier naturel. Et alors que Tomas était proche d'elle, elle ne put que sursauter avant de s'exclamer :

- Par Merlin, c'est quoi ce bordel ! Mais…

- Vis ma vis, pouffa Emilie. Tu ne pourras plus te foutre de mon empathie maintenant !

Joe grimaça, et sous le regard amusé des autres, Emilie reprit :

- Ne te plains pas ! Toi tu ne sens que Tomas ! Ce qui n'est pas notre cas !

- Oui ben quand même… avant que t'en parle je ne sentais rien du tout ! Tu te rends compte que tu n'as jamais réussi à créer un bouclier autour de ton empathie, mais que tu as brisé le mien en trois secondes !

Emilie pouffa une nouvelle fois, mais c'est à ce moment qu'Angie se décida à intervenir :

- Justement, Joe, je pense que tu as en toi la réponse pour bloquer l'empathie… en partie du moins…

- Mais je ne suis pas sur que nous puissions vous aider, continua Harry. Vous êtes les seuls capables de savoir jusqu'où vont vos pouvoirs…

- Si ! S'exclama Emilie. On a besoin de vous ! J'ai failli tuer un vampire tout à l'heure !

Stupéfaits, Angelina et Harry écoutèrent alors les explications des quatre jeunes sur ce qu'il s'était produit un peu plus tôt, et c'est Harry qui répondit :

- Par Merlin, vous êtes encore plus puissant que ce que je pensais !

- Humpf… soupira Lee. Et tu crois vraiment que c'est ça qui va me rassurer ? J'ai l'impression que si je pète un câble, je pourrais tout détruire sur mon passage !

- Et Merlin sait que tu pètes souvent un câble ! Railla Joe.

- Très drôle, Potter ! Répliqua Lee. J'me fendrais autant la poire quand ce sera ton tour !

Cette fois, Marjorie grimaça comme jamais, refusant une fois de plus d'écouter son instinct : lui savait très bien comment elle allait finir, mais elle ne voulait pas y penser… non, absolument pas ! Alors elle se contenta de tirer la langue à sa cousine, en faisant rire Edward et Tomas.

- Bien, reprit alors Emilie avec un sourire éclatant. Vous avez une idée pour qu'on maitrise nos pouvoirs ?

Angelina et Harry se regardèrent un instant, sans aucun doute d'accord sur la solution, et c'est la première qui répondit, comme si c'était une évidence :

- La méditation, ma chérie.

- Beurk… Je déteste méditer ! Lança Emilie. Et puis si on ne sait pas quoi chercher, je ne vois pas ce qu'on va trouver !

- Ta mauvaise fois dépasse tout ce dont on peut s'attendre de la part d'un Malefoy, railla Harry.

Ce fut au tour d'Emilie de tirer la langue cette fois ci, mais Tomas se décida à intervenir :

- On peut toujours essayer non ? Et puis, il faut au moins réussir à bloquer l'empathie…

Alors que Joe, Lee et lui même rougissaient dans un bel accord (et qu'Edward trouvait soudain ses chaussures très intéressantes), Angie et Harry s'interrogèrent une nouvelle fois du regard. Mais quand sa sœur se mit à rire, Harry leva les yeux au ciel et soupira juste :

- Je n'veux rien savoir…

Tant mieux ! Pensèrent les quatre jeunes, faisant rire plus encore Angelina. Mais quand elle reçu un regard noir simultané de sa fille et de sa nièce, elle cessa de rire et lança :

- Alors, méditation ou non ? Harry et moi pouvons vous guider, mais c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire…

- Humpf… Soupirèrent au même moment Lee et Joe.

- T'aurais pu éviter de les appeler pour ça ! Ronchonna Joe pour sa cousine

- C'est ça, pour que je me paume dans mon esprit, non merci !

Harry sourit et reprit :

- Joe et Edward, je me charge de vous mener vers les boucliers de télépathie et d'empathie…

- Et moi, continua Angie, je m'occupe de vous deux, les moitiés magique…

Emilie essaya de ne pas montrer à quel point l'appellation de sa mère la gênait, et elle se contenta de grogner son accord, tout comme Joe. Les garçons, eux, qui regardaient la scène avec des yeux amusés, se laissèrent entrainer en souriant, finalement pressés de se mettre à méditer…

* * *

Et voilà, encore un chapitre de bouclé…

Alors, pensez vous vraiment que le calme va revenir à Forks ? Hum… la suite très vite ! (enfin, au plus vite que je peux :P)

A bientôt, et j'attends bien sur votre reviews :)

Haley


	19. Méditation

Coucou !

Et oui, je sais, ce chapitre a été Très long à venir, mais le voici ! Tout frais, fini à l'instant… et bien qu'il soit presque minuit et que je bosse demain, je vais même prendre quelques minutes pour les RAR (mais désolé d'avance, je vais faire court… bâillement… veux faire dodo… :D)

gwen-alice-cooper-cullen : merci beaucoup :) et j'espère que la suite te plaira !

emichlo : merci :D

mimi72 : lol, oui je sais que Rosalie est énervante dans cette fic, mais elle risque de le rester ! Mais bon, il se peut que je fasse un peu gueuler Emmett :D … Pour le reste, je te laisse lire, et j'espère que ca te plaira ! Bisous )

Lul : Merci beaucoup ) et merci encore pour me faire remarquer mes fautes ) ! Lol, dans ce chapitre il y a encore un énorme indice, mais surement compréhensible que par moi ! Mais oui, je vais encore vous faire patienter, mais j'espère d'une façon qui te plaira ! Parce que oui, lol, tout avec moi a tendance à se compliquer… a bientôt ) bisous !

Voltéa : merci beaucoup ) Ne t'en fait pas pour l'OS, ca m'arrange même lol ! Avec tout ce que j'ai en cours… Mais en tout cas, dès que tu as une idée, n'hésite pas ! Puf', déçue par tes com ? Non, franchement, impossible ! Ils me font toujours super plaisir, et tu n'as pas à en douter ! Sinon, je suis ravie de toujours amener de la surprise dans la fic, et ca continue… mais (mis à part le « destin » de Joe), je ne sais pas encore où va m'emmener mon imagination et comment va continuer l'histoire… Alors je te laisse juste lire, en espérant que ça te plaise ! Bisous :D

Bon, comme d'hab', le petit rappel sur les enfants :

_Angie/Drago Malefoy : Emilie (17 ans), Luna et Alexia (15 ans)_

_Ginny/Harry Potter : Marjorie (17 ans) et Cédric (14 ans)_

_Hermione/Ron Weasley : Alice (17 ans) et Hugo (15 ans)_

_Dora/Remus Lupin : Teddy (17 ans) et Lily (14 ans)_

_Maya/Sirius Black : James (14 ans)_

_Ellie/Severus Rogue : Melissa (14 ans)_

Ce coup ci je vous laisse ! Souvenez-vous, les quatre jeunes ont suivis Angie et Harry pour méditer…

Bonne lecture !

Haley

**

* * *

**

**19 – Méditation, mal de crane et perte de contrôle**

- Tu peux être plus clair à la fin ! S'exclama Marjorie en foudroyant son père du regard.

Harry soupira et se massa l'arrête du nez quelques secondes, sentant une migraine phénoménale arriver. Sa fille était l'être le plus buté qu'il connaissait et il allait devenir dingue si elle ne consentait pas à faire quelques efforts de concentration. Edward aussi sentait la migraine arriver, chose plutôt inhabituelle pour un vampire, mais les pensées des deux Potter allaient vraiment finir par l'achever ! Entre Harry qui se demandait comment se faire réellement pardonner de sa fille, et Joe qui cherchait par tous les moyens de l'emmerder, il était bien entouré ! Heureusement que Lee, Angie et Tomas étaient trop loin pour qu'ils les entendent eux aussi, sinon il se serait mis à hurler !

C'est en tout cas un soupir plus prononcé que les autres d'Edward qui fit revenir Harry à la réalité. Le sorcier sourit tristement avant de reprendre la parole :

- Je crois que nous torturons Edward…

Marjorie se tourna aussitôt vers le vampire et grimaça quelque peu en voyant son air.

- Désolé, Ed, lança-t-elle alors.

- Si tu pouvais juste arrêter de penser, répondit-il en souriant. En plus, je suis sure que ça aiderais pour la méditation !

Alors qu'Harry pouffait de rire discrètement, Marjorie se renfrogna et murmura juste :

- Traitre…

Edward sourit, mais c'est Harry qu'il regarda quand il demanda :

- Je comprends que Joe ait besoin d'avoir l'esprit ouvert pour méditer, mais vous ne pouvez pas fermer le votre ? (n/a : je rappelle qu'Harry est un as de l'Occulmancie)

Cette fois, c'est Joe qui pouffa quand Harry fronça les sourcils, signe de gêne chez lui…

- Merci ! Soupira soudain Edward.

- Désolé, répondit Harry, j'aurais du penser à fermer mon esprit plus tôt… Bon, maintenant pouvons nous nous y remettre ?

- Mouai, répondit Marjorie. Donc on fait quoi ?

Les deux garçons ne purent s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, mais c'est en rassemblant tout le calme qu'il lui restait qu'Harry répondit :

- Fermez les yeux…

Marjorie soupira une fois de plus, mais Edward lui envoya une tape derrière la tête et, après un regard outré pour le vampire, elle se décida enfin à fermer les yeux.

- Bien, continua Harry en masquant son rire, maintenant vous allez vous concentrer sur une seule et unique chose : votre lien. Cherchez la trace de Tomas et de Lee en vous, et quand vous l'aurez trouvé, mettez-y un verrou…

- Facile à dire ! S'exclama Joe qui n'avait pourtant pas ouvert les yeux.

- Concentre-toi, Joe ! S'exclama Edward à son tour.

- Humpf'…

Ce fut la seule réponse de Marjorie, mais de part sa télépathie, Edward sut qu'elle avait commencé à réellement se concentrer… Oui, mais comment diable lui allait-il pouvoir y arriver ?

xxx

- Bien, lança Angelina. Vous êtes complètement détendu maintenant, alors gardez les yeux clos et concentrez vous sur une unique chose : votre lien. Il doit être facile à détecter vu les conséquences qu'il a eut sur vos pouvoirs… Alors cherchez juste la présence de l'autre : Lee, concentre-toi seulement sur Tomas, et toi Tomas, seulement sur Emilie… Et quand vous aurez trouvé, mettez y un verrou que vous serez capable de briser en cas de besoin…

Angelina perçu sans problème le soupir des deux jeunes devant elle, mais les rides qui se formaient sur leurs fronts lui indiquaient l'extrême concentration des deux sorciers. Elle ne doutait pas un instant qu'ils réussissent à verrouiller leur lien, tant elle sentait de puissance émaner d'eux. A côté de ces enfants, Voldemort n'était qu'une mouche bien inoffensive ! Mais cette constatation, au lieu de la rassurer, la fit frémir de peur : tout ça était-il réellement sans conséquences ? Pourquoi ces enfants développeraient-ils autant de pouvoir pour rien ?... Angelina avait un mauvais pressentiment, un très mauvais pressentiment, et elle remerciait vraiment sa fille de l'avoir appelée. Bien sur, Harry et elle avaient formés Emilie et Marjorie depuis leur enfance, et elle les savait puissantes… mais elle ne pouvait empêcher la peur former une boule dans son ventre.

Mais soudain, une déferlante d'énergie la ramena à la réalité et elle resta figée devant le spectacle qu'elle avait sous les yeux : Emilie et Tomas étaient toux deux entourés d'une lueur bleue foncée qui mit plusieurs minutes avant de disparaître totalement, comme absorbée par le corps des jeunes. Aussitôt, ils rouvrirent les yeux en sursautant, et Angie eut largement le temps de voir le rouge briller quelques secondes au fond de leurs yeux.

- Incroyable ! Souffla Tomas

- Stupéfiant ! Appuya Emilie

- Je n'aurais pas dis mieux ! S'exclama alors Angie. Puis-je savoir ce qui vient de se passer en vous ? Votre magie m'a donné des frissons !

Les deux jeunes se lancèrent un regard avant d'accorder à nouveau leur attention à Angelina, qui semblait complètement abasourdie.

- Tu l'as senti ? Demanda Emilie

- Sentie ? S'exclama Angie. Oh que oui ! Et je l'ai vue aussi ! Alors que s'est-il passé ?

Tomas était bien incapable d'expliquer ce qu'il venait de ressentir, et Emilie chercha ses mots quelques secondes avant d'en être capable :

- Et bien, j'ai comme l'impression que nos magies ont fusionnées une nouvelle fois pour nous aider à appliquer un verrou au lien, et à l'empathie en général apparemment… Ce n'est pas facile à expliquer, mais en tout cas je ne ressens plus rien du tout…

- Moi non plus, appuya Tomas.

- Plus rien ? Demanda Angie, stupéfaite.

- Non, rien du tout, répéta Emilie. On dirait le même blocage que pour ma télépathie…

Angelina était vraiment stupéfaite par la magie des deux jeunes, mais elle se contenta de demander :

- Et vous pouvez ôter le blocage facilement ?

Aussitôt, c'est avec le sourire qu'Angelina vit les deux jeunes sorciers fermer les yeux une nouvelle fois. Et il ne leur fallu que quelques secondes pour les rouvrir et se regarder en souriant.

- Ouaip' trop facile ! Répondit Lee.

- C'est incroyable ! Intervint Tomas. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que c'était si simple !

- Et moi dont ! S'exclama Angie

xxx

- Mais j'y arrive pas ! S'exclama Marjorie pour la énième fois.

Edward et Harry soupirèrent de concert face à la mauvaise fois de la rouquine. Harry n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser sa légilimancie pour savoir que Joe ne s'était pas du tout concentrée, et avait empêché Edward d'y parvenir.

- T'es chiante à la fin ! S'exclama alors Edward.

- Mais… tenta Joe

- Non ! Coupa le vampire. T'as pas essayé de te concentrer plus de trois secondes ! J'en ai attrapé mal au crane !

- T'es un vampire, répliqua-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas avoir mal au crane !

- Ben justement ! C'est la première fois depuis ma transformation que j'ai la migraine !

- Vraiment ? Demanda alors Harry.

- Oui, vraiment ! Répliqua Edward avec mauvaise humeur. Alors s'en est assez pour moi pour aujourd'hui… et de toute façon ça ne me dérange pas de sentir les émotions de Lee…

Sans plus attendre, le jeune vampire se releva et, malgré sa mauvaise humeur, tendit la main à Marjorie pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds.

Si Harry trouva cette histoire de migraine vraiment très étrange, il n'en parla pas et se promit d'en parler à Angelina. Mais Marjorie, elle, envoya un regard plein de regrets au vampire et souffla :

- Je suis désolée…

Edward se contenta de lui sourire, mais Harry leva les yeux au ciel et soupira :

- De toute façon il est tard, allons rejoindre Lee et Tomas, et rentrons…

Les deux jeunes acquiescèrent en grimaçant, à son mal de tête pour Edward, et à son malaise pour Marjorie. Harry leva alors les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois, mais il ne put aussi s'empêcher de rire à la tête de sa fille lorsque Lee et Tomas expliquèrent leurs progrès avec entrain.

Et c'est donc en boudant que Joe suivit Lee et Tomas dans la maison, et qu'Edward rentra chez lui pour la nuit.

Bien évidement, une fois la nuit bien entamée et les adultes endormis, une fenêtre mal fermée laissa entrer Edward, et seul quelques grincements dans un couloir indiquèrent que Tomas changeait de chambre…

xxx

La soirée avait été longue, et c'est alors que la matinée touchait à sa fin que les quatre jeunes commencèrent enfin à émerger.

La veille au soir, Edward avait eu si mal à la tête qu'il avait fermé les yeux en enlaçant Emilie et en se concentrant sur son odeur qu'il adorait. Mais alors qu'il sentait un corps chaud bouger près de lui, il s'étonna d'avoir toujours les yeux fermés. Avait-il dormi cette nuit ? Non, impossible ! Pensa-t-il. Il ne dormait pas ! Un vampire ne dort pas ! Et pourtant, il avait l'impression de sortir directement des limbes du sommeil.

Bien que cette sensation lui paru très étrange, le corps près de lui le sorti de ses pensées en se rapprochant de lui, et Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il sentit deux bras puissants lui entourer la taille.

Minute… Puissant ? Comment ça des bras puissants ? Et quelle est cette odeur étrange… Et, oh mon dieu, cette main qui se glisse doucement dans…

Edward se retourna vivement, interrompant le cheminement de ses pensées, et alors que la main inconnue atteignait son bas ventre, il ouvrit les yeux sans plus attendre…

- Haaaaaaa !

Il étouffa lui même son cri alors qu'il ne reconnaissait pas sa propre voix, mais il poussa avec force un Tomas stupéfait hors de son lit avant de sortir en courant de la chambre…

xxx

Marjorie avait mal dormi… très mal dormi. Elle avait mis un temps fou à s'endormir, tentant (un peu tard) de se concentrer sur son fameux lien avec Tomas. Mais la seule chose à laquelle elle avait réussi à penser, était la mauvaise humeur d'Edward, mais surtout la migraine qu'elle lui avait refilée… Mais alors qu'elle n'avait même pas encore ouvert les yeux, elle sentait qu'elle serait aujourd'hui punie pour son attitude puérile de la veille puisqu'un mal de tête puissant lui martelait le crane. Elle soupira alors, tout en gardant les yeux fermés mais en basculant sur le dos, et aussitôt elle senti un corps chaud et mince se coller contre elle avec tendresse.

Minute… Mince ? Comment ça un corps mince ? Et quelle est cette odeur étrange … Et oh, mon dieu…

Alors qu'une main fine et douce se frayait doucement un chemin vers son bas ventre, Marjorie ouvrit les yeux en sursaut et se tourna les yeux vers le corps collé à elle.

- Haaaaaaa !

Elle étouffa un hoquet de surprise en entendant sa voix, mais elle quitta si précipitamment le lit qu'elle fit tomber au sol une Emilie abasourdie, avant de sortir en toute hâte de la chambre…

xxx

Les cris venant des chambres n'avaient échappés à personne dans la maison, mais les deux plus surpris étaient sans aucuns doutes Emilie et Tomas. Jetés hors de leur lits au réveil par leurs chéris, c'est aussi stupéfaits qu'en colère qu'ils sortirent de leur chambre seulement quelques secondes après leurs moitiés… et juste à temps pour voir Marjorie et Edward se retrouver face à face et hurler :

- HAAAAAAAAAA !

Emilie et Tomas se lancèrent un regard interrogatif avant de se tourner vers leurs moitiés, et c'est Emilie qui maugréa la première :

- On peut savoir ce qui vous prend ? Et surtout pourquoi j'ai été éjectée de mon lit au réveil ?

- Ouai, soupira Tomas, moi aussi j'aimerais comprendre !

Les deux jeunes sorciers regardaient leurs chéris avec des regards noirs, mais les deux autres ne semblaient pas les voir et se contenter de se fixer, avec la bouche grande ouverte.

- Mais enfin que se passe-t-il ici ?

La voix de Ginny fit se retourner Emilie et Tomas, qui découvrirent que tout le monde était monté pour comprendre l'origine des trois cris qu'ils avaient entendus. Et soudain, c'est Luna qui s'exclama :

- C'est impossible !

- Quoi ? Demandèrent la plupart des personnes présentes en chœur.

Harry avait expliqué à tout le monde qu'Emilie et Tomas avaient réussis à bloquer leur lien, ainsi que leur empathie, mais Luna avait du mal à croire qu'ils ne ressentaient pas CA ! Mais, au lieu de se lancer dans une explication, elle se contenta de sourire et de demander :

- Joe ?

- Quoi ? Soupira le corps d'Edward.

Satisfaite, Luna croisa les bras sur son torse et lança :

- Je crois que vous devriez débloquer votre empathie…

- Oh Merlin, s'exclama alors Emilie. Edward ?

- Je suis là… maugréa le corps de Marjorie.

Une seconde de stupéfaction figea quasiment tout le monde, puis un soupire collectif s'éleva alors que Drago résumait très bien la situation :

- Y'a jamais une journée normale avec vous !

Si cela fit rire les jumelles Malefoy et Cédric, Ginny, elle, ferma les yeux un instant pour se calmer avant de lancer :

- Tout le monde au salon, maintenant !

Personne ne crut bon de répliquer, et tous suivirent la rouquine au rez-de-chaussée dans un silence pesant.

- J'exige des explications ! S'exclama-t-elle juste après leur avoir ordonnés de s'asseoir.

Tous purent voir le visage d'Edward se décomposer, alors que celui de Marjorie exprimait autant la colère que le doute, et c'est finalement la voix d'Edward qui s'éleva :

- Je pense que j'ai merdé avec ma concentration…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Joe ? Demanda Emilie

Marjorie soupira dans le corps du vampire, et elle se massa les tempes quelques secondes avant de répondre :

- Hier j'ai filé mal au crane à Edward, et je ne sais pas trop comment c'est possible, mais je suis convaincue que c'est ce qui a déclenché cet… échange…

- Mais comment c'est possible ? S'exclama Edward avec la voix de Joe.

Emilie soupira fortement avant de répondre :

- La méditation peut-être risquée quand on a beaucoup de pouvoir… T'aurais du faire attention, Joe !

- Je sais… soupira la voix d'Edward. On fait quoi maintenant ?

Ce coup ci, tous levèrent les yeux au ciel sauf Emilie, qui prit une voix douce pour répondre :

- Et bien pour une fois c'est moi qui vais t'aider à réparer tes conneries, et pas l'inverse.

Elle vit Marjorie lui accorder un regard reconnaissant, et malgré toute l'étrangeté de sentir la présence de sa cousine dans le corps de son vampire, c'est autre chose qui attira son attention (et qui l'inquiéta surtout) : les yeux d'Edward (Joe) étaient noirs… vraiment très noirs…

- Joe ? Demanda alors Emilie. Tu as… soif ?

Cette question étonna tout le monde, mais ils comprirent tous son sens quand ils remarquèrent eux aussi les yeux noirs qui constataient avec la pâleur de la peau du vampire. Mais Marjorie, elle répliqua :

- Non, je n'ai pas soif… mais pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

Relevage de yeux au ciel de la part de toutes les personnes présentes, et c'est Teddy qui fut le plus rapide à lui répondre :

- T'es un vampire, Joe !

- Et tes yeux sont si noirs que c'est flippant ! Appuya Cédric.

- Ho… souffla Joe. Hum, ça a peut-être un r apport avec ma gorge qui me brule ?

Si tout le monde pensa (tout en étant stupéfait) que Joe avait le même contrôle que le vrai Edward face au sang, ce dernier bondit aussitôt de sa chaise et attrapa le bras de son propre corps pour inciter Marjorie à s'éloigner le plus possible des autres.

- Hey ! S'indigna-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- C'est une bonne question ! Intervint Ginny.

Edward (dans le corps de Joe) soupira fortement et regarda droit dans les yeux qui lui appartenaient encore la veille au soir avant de dire :

- Ton esprit et ton corps sont entrain de s'harmoniser, tu dois forcement le sentir !

Face au regard interrogateur de Marjorie (donc le sien… hark, ca va pas être simple cette histoire :D), il leva les yeux au ciel et s'exclama :

- Mais c'est incroyable d'avoir autant de pouvoir et d'être si aveugle ! Je sens le changement depuis tout à l'heure, et je suis même capable d'utiliser ton Occulmancie ! Alors ne me dit pas que t'as rien remarqué, Joe ! Tu ne peux quand même pas être bouchée à ce point là !

La jeune sorcière appréciait très moyennement de se faire afficher de la sorte devant une bonne partie de sa famille (les traitres étaient tous entrain de se retenir de rire !), mais Edward savait très bien que c'était la seule façon de la faire réagir, et surtout de lui faire prendre conscience qu'elle était un vampire… Oui, mais il n'avait pas prévue que ça marche si bien !

Il vit sans mal les yeux du vampire forcer plus encore, et sa mâchoire se serrer, alors que la colère montait doucement en Joe. Elle ne comprenait pas réellement pourquoi elle réagissait si durement, mais elle ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir : d'instinct, elle attrapa Edward (donc le corps de Joe) par le col et susurra, d'une voix plus que terrifiante :

- Maintenant que tu le dis… Tu sens bon, Edward … Alors je serais toi, je baisserais d'un ton !

Stupéfait, l'ex-vampire maintenant dans le corps (frêle) d'une sorcière, ne sut quoi répondre et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Oui, pour la première fois depuis près d'un siècle, il avait réellement peur devant la paire d'yeux qui le regardaient avec une faim évidente ! Mais, heureusement pour lui, Emilie et Tomas réagirent dans la seconde et se postèrent entre eux. Alors que Tomas protégeait le corps de Joe, Emilie, elle, avait poussé celui d'Edward plus loin dans la pièce et l'avait plaqué au mur avant s'exclamer :

- Calme-toi ou je t'endors !

Aussitôt, Marjorie grogna mais se calma aussi, soudain méfiante envers sa cousine. Emilie leva les yeux au ciel, tout en se rappelant la réaction des Cullen pendant leur chasse, mais elle se contenta de bloquer le corps du vampire d'un de ses bras avant de se tourner vers les autres et lancer :

- Franchement, Edward, c'est pas malin ! T'aurais pas pu nous expliquer tout ça en douceur au lieu de froisser son égo et de la faire enrager ?

Emilie ne put s'empêcher de sourire à moitié quand elle vit Edward, dans le corps de Joe, se morde la lèvre et rougir, mais elle leva les yeux au ciel quand il répondit :

- Je suis coincé dans le corps d'une Fille de Dix-sept ans ! Et je suis censé être calme ? Puf'… je me fou pas mal de la mettre en colère, je veux juste qu'elle arrange tout ça !

Les spectateurs de cette scène étaient partagés entre leur inquiétude pour Joe qu'Emilie maintenait contre le mur, et la terrible envie d'éclater de rire face à un Edward dépité dans le corps de Marjorie, mais ce ne fut plus qu'inquiétude quand Emilie lança :

- C'est toi qui va devoir arranger tout ça, Edward… Tu as les pouvoirs de Joe et tu vas devoir trouver le moyen d'inverser les choses.

- C'est une blague ? S'exclama Edward. Mais… je suis un vampire, moi ! Pas un sorcier !

Emilie soupira, et alors que son père allait parler, elle leva une main pour faire taire tout le monde et dit :

- On a fait pire que ça, donc pas de panique, ok ?

Drago et Ginny levèrent cette fois les yeux au ciel, alors que les jeunes se détendaient et souriait à la mine déconfite d'Edward dans le corps de Joe. Satisfaite de son effet, Emilie reprit alors :

- Tomas, va chercher ma mère s'il te plait. Tu réussiras facilement à la localiser en te concentrant, mais j'espère que t'aura pas trop de mal à la ramener… Et tu ne reviens pas avec Harry seul surtout ! Je crois qu'il a déjà fait assez de dégâts !

A ses mots, le vampire Joe gronda mais Emilie lui fit une pichenette sur le front avant de lancer :

- Du calme vampirella ! Vas-y Tomas, moi je vais amener la cannibale chez les Cullen, je crois que c'est plus sure pour le moment.

Tomas grimaça à la phrase de sa cousine, alors qu'elle fit plutôt rire Cédric et les jumelles Malefoy, mais sans un mot de plus, il ferma les yeux et disparut après quelques secondes de concentration.

- Il est doué, fit remarquer Luna.

Tout le monde acquiesça, mais Marjorie ramena tout le monde à la réalité en grognant une fois de plus. Emilie n'aimait pas le fait que sa cousine soit passée en mode « chasseur », et elle ne perdit plus un instant pour mettre tous le monde à l'abri.

- J'y vais, lança-t-elle. Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'elle voit son père, (grognement) Chut ! Et de toute façon, j'ai l'impression qu'il faut qu'elle chasse…

- Hoy… souffla alors Edward. Oui, en effet il vaut mieux que t'y aille parce que je n'ai pas chassé depuis quatre jours ! Hier matin on est tombé sur vous et je n'avais pas encore…

- J'ai compris, coupa Emilie. Alors j'y vais tout de suite !

- Fais attention à toi, intervint Drago avec un air grave.

Emilie ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de répondre :

- Ne t'en fait pas, je reviens tout de suite… je doute que Carlisle arrive à lui rendre son calme si je reste dans les parages.

Un grognement de Marjorie confirma ses paroles, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, sachant très bien que sa magie devait être pour beaucoup dans l'attitude de sa cousine devenue vampire. Alors elle envoya juste un sourire à son petit ami en occultant le corps de Joe, puis disparue dans un claquement de doigts.

xxx

Par politesse, Emilie se téléporta avec Marjorie sur le palier des Cullen, et elle frappa à leur porte sans attendre, une Marjorie toujours grognant à ses côtés. Mais quand la porte s'ouvrit, c'est Emilie qui grimaça alors qu'une chevelure blonde et un regard noir lui faisait face… mais elle respira un bon coup, et sourit même avant de lancer :

- Bonjour Rosalie…

- Que veux-tu ?

Emilie soupira, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre au ton froid de la vampire, sauvée par Emmett qui apparu à côté de Rosalie.

- Hey salut clochette ! Salut Frangin ! Mais pourquoi vous frappez à la porte ?

Emmett ignora royalement le regard noir de sa « douce » moitié, mais il cessa de sourire quand Emilie souffla :

- C'est pas Edward… c'est Joe.

- Pardon ? S'exclama Emmett, bouche bée.

- C'est Joe, répéta Emilie. Elle a apparemment merdé avec sa méditation hier soir, et… ils ont échangés leurs corps…

Rosalie se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de rentrer dans la maison, mais Emmett, lui, resta silencieux un moment, cherchant dans les yeux d'Emilie la preuve qu'elle était entrain de lui faire la pire blague du siècle, mais quand il croisa le regard de son « frère », il comprit qu'elle avait raison… et il éclata de rire !

- Emmett ! S'insurgea-t-elle. Ne rit pas, c'est vraiment pas drôle !

Mais le vampire ne le voyait vraiment pas comme ça, et c'est seulement alors que le reste des Cullen arrivait derrière lui, qu'il parvint à se calmer suffisamment pour lancer :

- Donc Edward est coincé dans le corps de Joe ?

Emilie se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel alors qu'Emmett repartait à rire (sous les grognements de Marjorie !), mais Carlisle intervint aussitôt :

- Ils ont échangés leurs corps ? Mais c'est… impossible !

Emilie lui fit un sourire quelque peu blasé avant de répondre :

- Nous sommes des sorciers… et pas n'importe lesquels ! Avec nous, tout est possible !

Cette fois c'est Carlisle qui leva les yeux au ciel, mais Emilie reprit sans attendre :

- Edward… heu enfin, l'esprit d'Edward qui est dans le corps de Joe, a mis Marjorie (elle la montra de la main) en colère pour qu'elle réalise qu'elle était devenue un vampire… et elle a très bien réalisé !

- Elle a peur de toi, intervint Jasper.

- Ouaip' ! Encore heureux… parce qu'elle était prête à bouffer Edward tout à l'heure.

- Je vois, lança alors Carlisle. Que pouvons-nous faire ?

Emilie lui sourit, ravie qu'il aille droit au but, avant de lui répondre :

- Seulement vous occuper de Joe. Ma mère va aider Edward à inverser ce sort, mais en attendant je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que Joe reste ici, et qu'Edward reste avec nous…

- Je suis d'accord, répondit Carlisle. On va l'emmener chasser, toi tu nous tiens au courant ?

- Pas de problème, sourit Emilie.

Un grognement de Marjorie lui fit lever les yeux au ciel et elle ajouta :

- J'y vais dans ce cas.

- Je viens avec toi ! S'exclama alors Emmett.

Emilie leva juste un sourcil, en guise d'interrogation, et Emmett s'expliqua avec un grand sourire au visage :

- Je ne vais quand même pas louper mon frère dans le corps d'une sorcière de 17 ans !

Tous levèrent les yeux au ciel (tout en riant !), mais Emilie acquiesça finalement avant de lui tendre la main. Dès qu'il l'eut attrapé, elle lança un regard à Joe en se mordant la lèvre mais Carlisle attrapa le corps d'Edward et lança, d'un ton rassurant :

- On s'occupe d'elle, Emilie, soit tranquille. Dès qu'elle aura chassé ça ira mieux…

- Ouai… Je vous fais confiance, mais… le caractère de Joe dans le corps d'un vampire ça ne me dit rien qui vaille !

Les Cullen se mirent à rire, et après l'avoir largement rassuré, Emilie se téléporta finalement avec Emmett.

xxx

Tomas n'était pas parti que depuis quelques minutes quand il réapparu dans le salon, accompagné d'Angelina et d'Harry. La blonde n'avait pas était facile à convaincre, et même s'il craignait un peu ce qui allait se passer maintenant, il savait très bien qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir les aider.

Le silence se fit quand les trois sorciers apparurent, mais les plus jeunes le brisèrent vite en s'élançant vers leurs parents pour les saluer. Angelina fut assez surprise que ses jumelles l'embrasse avec chaleur, alors Harry soupira de soulagement à l'étreinte de son fils. Et les jumeaux se mirent même à rire quand Alice et Teddy les embrassèrent aussi avec tendresse, mais Drago et Ginny, eux, ne bougèrent pas d'un cil. Si cela peina les jumeaux, personne n'eut réellement le temps de s'en rendre compte, puisque Edward, les bras croisés sur le torse et une grimace au visage, lança (avec la voix chantante de Joe !) :

- Par pitié, dites moi que vous avez une solution pour ça !

Angelina se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire, mais Harry, lui, n'y parvint pas.

- Hey ! Mais ne riez pas, ce n'est vraiment, mais vraiment pas drôle !

- Je sais, s'excusa Harry. C'est juste que …

Il jeta un regard à sa jumelle près de lui, et Angelina lui fit un grand sourire avant de finir sa phrase :

- Ca rappelle des souvenirs !

Alors que les jeunes sorciers (qui connaissaient la plupart des aventures des jumeaux Potter) se mettaient à rire, Drago et Ginny levèrent les yeux au ciel tout en esquissant un sourire.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? Demanda Edward.

- Et bien, répondit Harry, après une dispute entre Angie et moi, notre grand père a décidé de nous donner une leçon et a échangé nos corps ! Je suis resté dans la peau d'Angie pendant deux jours, et ça n'a pas été de tout repos… (1)

- C'est clair, intervint Angelina.

Edward était abasourdi : c'était vraiment une famille de dingue ! Il voyait Alice, Teddy, Tomas et les trois jeunes sorciers rire, alors que Ginny et Drago tentaient visiblement de ne pas se laisser aller eux aussi à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Il leva alors les yeux au ciel (lui n'avait pas envie de rire, non pas du tout !), et demanda :

- Et comment vous avez récupérés vos corps ?

- Oh, on a juste réglé nos problèmes, répondit Angelina. La situation était différente, et là on va devoir chercher plus loin.

- Génial… maugréa Edward.

Sa réaction était tout à fait risible, mais en le regardant bien, c'est Ginny qui remarqua ce qui devait probablement le plus gêner Edward :

- Tu as envie d'aller aux toilettes, n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda-t-elle

Les joues d'Edward/Joe prirent une teinte rouge feu, faisant rire de plus belle les autres, mais il se laissa finalement tomber sur une chaise et se prit la tête entre les mains avant de murmurer seulement :

- Oui…

Cette fois, même Ginny et Drago ne purent qu'éclater de rire. Et c'est donc au beau milieu de quatre adultes et six jeunes morts de rire, plus un totalement dépité, qu'apparurent Emilie et Emmett.

Et quand Edward aperçu son frère, il sut que le coup de grâce venait de lui être donné…

* * *

Et voilà… le prochain chapitre risque d'être drôle ! (enfin je l'espère lol !) Et je promets d'essayer de ne pas trop tarder à le poster…

Maintenant, j'attends vos reviews :D ! (puf'… j'en ai eu que 5 sur le dernier chapitre… c'est pas juste d'abord…)

Hoy… ça y est , je commence à dérailler… faut que j'aille au lit ! Alors à bientôt, et bonne nuit :)

Haley

* * *

(1) : Dans « les héritiers rouge et or » … Pour ceux qui ont lu la première histoire, j'espère faire mieux que la première fois pour le changement de corps ! :D


	20. Pas touche

Coucou :D

Et oui, me revoici enfin sur cette fic ! Je suis vraiment désoooooolée pour ce retard (petite panne d'inspiration :D), et j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira :D … Mais avant toute chose, mes RARs :

gwen-alice-cooper-cullen : lol, merci ! Et je suis vraiment ravie de te surprendre :) j'espère que ça continuera !

nounou : merci :D

Chka : wow ! Merci :D ça me touche ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! A bientôt :P bisous !

Emichlo : merci :) !

Mimi72 : lol ! Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise toujours :), et j'espère que ce chapitre ne va pas te décevoir… je passe peut-être un peu trop vite sur l'échange, mais ce n'est pas sans arrière pensée… Enfin, je n'en dit pas plus… A bientôt ! Bisous :D

Voltéa : merci beaucoup ! Comme d'habitude tes reviews me touchent beaucoup (d'ailleurs OU ES TU ?), et j'adore toutes les questions que tu te pose lol ! Mais tu vas devoir attendre le déroulement de l'histoire pour avoir toutes les réponses ! J'espère en tout cas que la suite te plaira ! Bisous :)

aliecullen4ever : merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu continueras à aimer cette fic, qui est quand même assez loin de l'univers HP… A bientôt !

Lul : lol ! Merci ! Je suis bien contente de te faire rire, et j'espère continuer encore un peu ! C'est vrai que je martyrise Edward, mais je suis sure que tu adore ça lol ! En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te fera autant rire ! A bientôt :) bisous !

Moon plume : merci :D … mais c'est vrai qu'avec moi, c'est rarement simple :D ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Et voilà, cette fois je vous laisse en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

Haley

* * *

**20 – Pas touche ! **

Edward ne put que grimacer, alors que tout le monde continuait à rire en toute impunité de sa situation… Non mais franchement, il ne voyait pas du tout ce qui pouvait être drôle ! Lui, un vampire centenaire, était coincé dans le corps d'Une adolescente de 17 ans ! Une fille ! Une sorcière… une calamitée ambulante ! Et les rires qui l'entouraient ne l'aidaient vraiment pas à prendre ça bien !

- Ca suffit ! Cria-t-il. Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi à la fin !

Mais personne n'était réellement capable de se calmer : les plus jeunes sorciers se tenaient les uns aux autres pour ne pas tomber à la renverse tellement ils riaient (Alice, Teddy et Tomas y compris !), Drago et Ginny avaient finis par se laisser aller et pleuraient de rire avec leurs enfants, tout comme Angie et Harry (à qui cela rappelait des souvenirs plus que drôle !)… Seule Emilie se retenait réellement d'éclater de rire, mais Emmett ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter une couche :

- Oh la, la, frangine, t'a pas d'humour !

- Pas d'humour ? S'insurgea Edward. Et comment tu prendrais ça toi, hein ? Non mais franchement…

Mais voir le corps de Joe se dandiner sur sa chaise tout en hurlant n'aidait pas vraiment les autres à se calmer, et encore moins quand Ginny expliqua (pour Emilie et Emmett) :

- Il a envie d'aller aux toilettes…

Et voilà, cette fois Emilie ne put plus se retenir, et éclata d'un rire cristallin en même temps qu'Emmett.

- Lee ! Cria Edward.

- Désolée… parvint-elle à dire entre deux rires. Trop… trop drôle… pardon Edward…

Ce dernier se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, avant de croiser avec rage ses bras sur son ventre… ce qui s'avéra être une mauvaise idée… Oh oui, appuyer sur son ventre avec son envie qui devenait plus que pressante était vraiment une mauvaise idée !

- Aie, aie… maugréa-t-il. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille ! Tant pis pour elle, je ne peux plus me retenir !

Alors qu'Edward/Joe se levait de sa chaise en grimaçant, une seule personne cessa réellement de rire à cette réplique : Tomas… Oui, parce qu'il venait sans doute de réaliser une chose importante :

- Mais tu vas voir… enfin …

- Ben oui, coupa Edward. Désolé, mais je ne compte pas me pisser dessus !

Et sur ces mots, il quitta précipitamment le salon, sous les rires des autres… enfin, sauf Emilie qui cessa aussi de rire en réalisant !

Elle leva alors les yeux au ciel, et se laissa tomber sur une chaise avant de maugréer :

- Cette fois elle a fait fort…

Tous comprenaient très bien qu'elle parlait de Marjorie, et à cet instant Tomas se demanda comment sa chère et tendre s'en sortait de son côté…

xxx

Après avoir réussi (avec beaucoup de mal) à calmer les rires d'Alice et Jasper, Carlisle décida d'emmener tout le monde chasser (sauf Rosalie qui était partie troncher…).

Marjorie/Edward s'était calmée dès qu'Emilie avait quitté les lieux, mais ses yeux noirs montraient qu'il était quand même nécessaire de la nourrir au plus vite, pour éviter tout accident.

- C'est terrible ! Lâcha-t-elle alors qu'ils parcouraient la forêt. Mes sens sont exacerbés ! J'ai l'impression d'entendre le moindre bruit et… hum… ça sent vachement bon d'un coup !

Oups… pensa alors Carlisle. Comment avait-il pu oublier que la maison des sorciers était aussi proche de la sienne ? Mais en même temps, comment Marjorie pouvait-elle les sentir de si loin ? Les autres Cullen durent aussi se faire cette réflexion car Jasper, visiblement stupéfait, ne put s'empêcher de lancer :

- Tu sens les sorciers ? Mais c'est impossible ! Même moi je ne sens rien du tout !

Joe leva un sourcil, faisant doucement sourire les autres si peu habitués à voir ce genre d'expression sur le visage d'Edward, mais ne comprit pas où ils voulaient en venir. Ce fut alors autour de Jasper de lever les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre :

- Joe, nous sommes quand même loin de la maison des sorciers, et tu ne devrais pas les sentir ! Même si tu étais un vampire nouveau né et affamé !

Marjorie sembla réfléchir deux secondes aux paroles du vampire (et à la tête de tous les Cullen !), mais elle se contenta d'hausser les sourcils avant de lancer :

- Plus rien ne m'étonne vous savez… en théorie, c'est pas non plus possible pour deux corps d'échanger leurs âmes… Alors y'a surement une explication !

Alors qu'elle souriait, mais surtout qu'elle ne semblait pas du tout entendre leurs pensés, Carlisle ne put s'empêcher de tirer une conclusion plutôt étonnante : à cet instant, il aurait parié que l'odorat si développé de Joe (lié à un sacré contrôle, puisqu'elle est affamée et qu'elle ne se précipite pas vers le sang humain !) était un don vampirique, de même nature que la télépathie d'Edward ou les visions d'Alice. Mais alors qu'il essayait de se convaincre que cette idée était tout simplement impossible, Marjorie enfonça le bouchon :

- Et ben en tout cas, ils se fendent la poire là-bas ! Pauvre Edward, il est le seul à ne pas rire…

Les vampires se figèrent quelques secondes, et ce fut Alice qui s'exclama la première :

- Parce que tu les entends aussi ?

- Heu… pas vous ? Demanda Joe en grimaçant.

Personne ne put rire de la mine grimaçante affiché sur le visage d'ordinaire si posé d'Edward. Non, ils étaient carrément scotchés…

- Mais c'est impossible… souffla Jasper. Impossible…

- Impossible n'est pas Potter ! S'exclama Joe en souriant. Bon, on va chasser ? Parce que j'ai la dalle moi quand même !

Et voilà comment on traumatise une bande de vampire ! Se dit Marjorie en reprenant sa marche, un sourire aux lèvres… Mais en même temps, elle aussi se demandait pourquoi ses sens étaient plus développés que les leurs (oui, parce qu'elle n'était pas sure qu'ils voient le minuscule oiseau qu'elle regardait en souriant à plusieurs centaine de mètres…), mais surtout pourquoi elle n'entendait pas leurs pensés…

xxx

Quand Edward revint dans le salon plus rouge qu'une écrevisse à point, seuls Emilie et Tomas n'éclatèrent pas de rire une nouvelle fois.

- Mon Dieu… souffla la voix de Joe. En cent ans d'existence, je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte !

- Et sinon, ça fait quoi de pisser assis ? Demanda Emmett entre deux rires.

Bien évidemment, personne ne calma son rire avec cette réplique, et même Emilie et Tomas se laissèrent finalement aller… mais Edward, lui, senti la colère monter peu à peu en lui et il foudroya son frère du regard. Et aussitôt, un vent glacial semblant venu de nulle part faucha le vampire de plein fouet, et l'envoya valser contre le mur à plusieurs mètres de là, figeant aussitôt toutes les personnes de la pièce.

Tous les sorciers se regardèrent, l'air interdit, et alors qu'Emmett se relevait en grimaçant, il lança :

- Mais c'était quoi ça !

- Magie instinctive… souffla Angelina.

- Mais c'est impossible ! Intervint alors Emilie. Joe n'a pas ce genre de pouvoirs ! Et encore moins autant de puissance ! Regardez le mur… même avec nos nouveaux pouvoirs je ne suis pas sure que Tomas et moi puissions faire autant de dégâts !

En effet, tous purent alors se rendre compte qu'une énorme lézarde était apparue sur le mur qu'avait lourdement percuté Emmett, mais plus encore c'est la remarque de ce dernier qui les stupéfia :

- Et puis j'ai mal au dos moi avec ces conneries !

Voir les yeux verts du visage de Marjorie s'exorbiter jusqu'à en sortir presque de ses orbites aurait du faire rire tout le monde, mais la réplique du vampire prouvait largement la force qu'avait employé Edward avec cette magie, et aucun des sorciers ne trouvait ça normal (si tant est que des sorciers et des vampires puissent être normaux !)…

Oui, tous étaient purement stupéfaits, mais deux d'entre eux se mirent à réfléchir à toute allure… et, sans le savoir, Angelina et Harry en arrivèrent à la même conclusion, bien qu'impossible à leurs yeux : ces pouvoirs n'étaient pas ceux de Joe… mais tout simplement ceux d'Edward. Et une seule chose était incompréhensible pour eux : comment cela était-il possible ?

Le pauvre Edward, lui, était complètement déconnecté de la réalité : il ne pouvait décrocher son regard de la fissure du mur, mais surtout il sentait en lui une puissance immense qui commençait légèrement à lui faire peur…

xxx

- T'es pas sortable ! Railla Alice en riant.

Marjorie se mit à rire avant d'hausser les épaules et de répondre :

- C'est pas d'ma faute ! C'est la première fois que je vide un cerf je te rappelle !

Les vampires se mirent alors à rire à leur tour, tout en levant les yeux au ciel… et pour cause ! La chemise normalement blanche de Joe/Edward était couverte de sang, et il lui en dégoulinait aussi sur le menton.

Comme un automatisme, elle s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche et pouffa toute seule quand elle en aperçue les dégâts.

- Bon, bien je crois que je suis bonne pour me changer !

Elle fit rire les vampires de plus belle, mais soudain elle réalisa aussi quelque chose qui la fit grimacer :

- Haaa…. Mais je ne peux pas me changer ! Enfin… je ne peux quand même pas voir le corps d'Edward… enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

- Oui, pouffa Carlisle, on comprend bien !

- Vous ne m'aidez pas là ! Maugréa Joe

- Ne t'en fait pas, intervint Alice avec un méga sourire. Tu n'as pas besoin d'enlever son caleçon ! Enfin… pour le moment !

- Merci, Alice, soupira Joe.

- Pas d'quoi !

Joe leva les yeux au ciel, mais elle suivi finalement les Cullen sur le chemin du retour… et son changement de vêtement eut au moins pour effet de faire rire les vampires comme jamais encore ils n'avaient ri !

Une fois changée (et propre !) Marjorie supplia Carlisle du regard en lui demandant :

- Maintenant je peux retourner côté sorcier ?

Le vampire soupira face aux yeux de biches que lui faisait Joe avec le visage de son fils, et il ne put s'empêcher de répondre :

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

- Mais si ! S'exclama Joe. Je suis rassasiée, et puis Emilie et Tomas pourrons me gérer au cas où…

Le « au cas où » fit sourire doucement Alice et Jasper, mais la réplique suivante les fit carrément éclater de rire :

- Et puis… je veux voir comment s'en sort Edward avec mon corps, moi !

Alors finalement, tout en ne sachant pas si c'était vraiment une bonne idée, Carlisle acquiesça… avant de se mettre à rire lui aussi, face au corps de son fils qui sautillait de joie dans son salon !

xxx

Seuls Alice et Jasper décidèrent d'accompagner Joe chez les sorciers, eux aussi curieux de découvrir leur frère dans le corps de Marjorie (Carlisle avait grand besoin de repos… oui, parce qu'une Potter est sacrément épuisante quand elle le veut !).

Alors que tous les trois discutaient de tout et de rien sur le chemin de la maison blanche, Alice et Jasper virent soudain le corps d'Edward se figer, et Joe s'exclama soudain :

- Vous avez entendu ça ?

Les deux autres vampires se regardèrent avec incompréhension, et c'est Alice qui demanda :

- Quoi, Joe ?

Cette dernière soupira largement (mais enfin pourquoi son ouïe était-elle si développée ?), avant de leur répondre :

- Un énorme boum ! On dirait qu'Edward a perdu le contrôle de mes pouvoirs… sur Emmett.

- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent au même moment Alice et Jasper.

Joe se contenta de les regarder avec un soupçon d'inquiétude au fond du regard et, sans un mot de plus, tous les trois se mirent à courir vers la maison blanche… et à peine eurent-ils franchis les portes du salon, que Marjorie sursauta et se mit à crier :

- Sortez ! Il faut sortir de cette maison tout de suite !

Tous les habitants de la maison blanche la regardèrent bien sur comme si elle était folle, alors que les regards d'Alice et Jasper allaient du visage grimaçant affiché par le corps de Marjorie, à celui d'Emmett qui se frottait le dos (en grimaçant lui aussi !).

Mais Joe, elle, savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas folle ! Elle ignorait comment elle pouvait savoir une telle chose, mais pourtant elle en était sure : il fallait sortir de là ! Alors elle cria à nouveau :

- Cette fissure est entrain de s'effriter ! La maison va se casser la gueule si personne n'intervient !

- Tu es sure de toi ? Réagit enfin Harry.

Joe prit le temps de soupirer lourdement avant de répondre :

- Oui, je suis sure bordel ! Vous allez m'écouter maintenant, ou vous préférez finir ensevelis ?

Les adultes de regardèrent alors avec inquiétude, et c'est en chœur que Ginny et Angie s'exclamèrent :

- Les enfants, dehors ! Tout de suite !

- Et ben c'est pas trop tôt… soupira Joe.

Alors que les deux mères forçaient tout le monde à sortir de la maison, Harry et Drago arrêtèrent Lee et Tomas, et c'est Drago qui demanda :

- Vous croyez que vous pouvez réparer ça ?

- Aucune idée, avoua Emilie en haussant les épaules.

- Mais on peut toujours essayer, appuya Tomas.

Emilie hocha la tête, mais aussitôt elle reprit :

- Mais vous sortez aussi tout les deux…

- Lee… tenta Drago

- Non, p'pa, coupa-t-elle. Nous on ne risque rien, et pas vous !

Le blond soupira largement, mais alors qu'il ne restait plus qu'Alice, Jasper et Joe vampire dans la maison avec eux, ils se décidèrent à sortir.

- Bon, soupira Emilie. On tente un Reparo, Tommy ? Et vous, les vampires, vous nous dites si c'est bon…

- Et bien en fait, intervint Jasper, seule Joe va pouvoir vous le dire…

Lee et Tomas interrogèrent alors les vampires du regard, et c'est Joe qui répondit, un peu mal à l'aise :

- Mes sens sont plus développés que les leurs … c'est trop bizarre, mais c'est le cas…

- Ouai… soupira Emilie. Tout comme c'est étrange qu'Edward ait plus de pouvoirs que toi…

Joe acquiesça, mais il ne fallut qu'un regard aux cousines pour se comprendre, et laisser tomber le sujet… Oui, elles avaient compris une chose énorme, et pour le moment aucune des deux ne voulait réellement y penser…

Alors Emilie se tourna seulement vers Tomas et lui tendit la main en disant :

- Près cousin ?

- Et on fait quoi au juste ? Répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

Joe pouffa (en se récoltant un regard noir de son amour), mais Emilie répondit sans y faire attention :

- Et bien vu ce qu'on arrive à faire tout les deux, je suppose qu'on a juste à se concentrer sur la fissure…

Tomas ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, mais Lee ajouta :

- Oh ne fais pas de manière, Tommy chéri ! Allez, donne moi ta main, et demande juste à ta magie de refermer cette foutu fissure !

« Facile à dire ! » Pensa ce dernier, sans pour autant répliquer à voix haute. Oui, ils avaient beaucoup de pouvoirs, mais il était encore difficile pour Tomas de se rendre compte de tout ce dont il était capable… alors il attrapa juste la main d'Emilie, et laissa sa magie le guider.

Pendant de longues minutes, Alice, Joe et Jasper se contentèrent de regarder les deux sorciers se concentrer, mais soudain (et enfin !), ils purent voir la fissure se refermer doucement, et Marjorie s'exclama :

- Vous êtes trop fort !

Emilie et Tomas ouvrirent alors les yeux, et c'est en souriant qu'ils répliquèrent en chœur :

- On sait !

Et forcement, Alice et Jasper ne purent que lever les yeux au ciel, alors que Joe et les deux sorciers se mettaient à rire.

xxx

Tous ça avait vraiment troublé tout le monde, et surtout les adultes qui se demandaient comment Marjorie et Edward pouvaient être si puissant avec cet échange de corps, mais c'est finalement la bonne ambiance qui reprit le dessus, quand Edward recommença à se dandiner sur sa chaise.

- Encore ? Ne put s'empêcher de lancer Emilie en riant.

Alors qu'Edward rougissait largement, c'est Joe qui intervint :

- Encore quoi ? Demanda-t-elle

Et voilà… soupira Edward pour lui-même : les voici tous repartis à rire (même Tomas !)… et bien sur, ce traitre d'Emmett ne put s'empêcher de répondre :

- Il a encore envie d'aller aux toilettes ! Une vraie gonzesse !

Aussitôt, Edward foudroya son frère du regard, mais Emilie intervint aussitôt :

- Du calme, le sorcier en herbe ! On ne va pas réparer le mur toutes les deux secondes !

- Lee ! S'offusqua le vampire (qui n'avait plus rien d'un vampire :D).

Mais Emilie n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que Marjorie s'exclamait :

- Encore ? Attendez, vous êtes entrain de me dire qu'il a déjà été aux toilettes… dans mon corps ?

- Ouaip'… soupira Edward. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si t'a une vessie minuscule ! Et encore moins si tu porte des nuisettes trop courtes pour dormir !

Joe écarquilla les yeux (réalisant que son corps n'était franchement pas beaucoup vêtu !), mais la situation se retourna largement quand Alice Cullen lança :

- Oh Joe, tu ne vas pas nous dire que t'a pas maté tout à l'heure ?

Cette fois, Marjorie grimaça largement alors qu'Edward s'exclamait :

- Qu'est ce qu'elle veut dire là ?

- Oui, j'aimerais bien savoir moi aussi ! Répliqua Emilie en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Sa cousine aurait pu lui paraitre effrayante avec son air pincé, mais les sourires des autres (sauf Edward :D) l'encouragea à répondre en riant :

- Et bien j'avoue que ton vampire est plutôt bien foutu Lee !

Et, joignant les gestes à la parole, Joe passa ses mains sur le torse de pierre du vampire en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Hey ! S'exclama alors Lee. Pas touche !

- Hum… jalouse, cousine ?

Mais alors qu'Emilie fronçait les sourcils, à la limite de la crise carabinée de jalousie, c'est Edward qui intervint :

- Marjorie Potter je te jure que si tu n'enlève pas mes mains de mon corps tout de suite, je vais me venger !

- Hors de question ! S'exclama alors Tomas. Et d'ailleurs, tu ne peux pas t'habiller ! Parce que tu ne sais vraiment pas t'assoir comme une fille, Edward !

Les réactions furent automatiques : les adultes levèrent les yeux au ciel et abandonnèrent le salon pour aller discuter un peu plus loin, les jeunes éclatèrent de rire, Edward vira au rouge pivoine tout en croisant les jambes, et Joe grimaça largement en maugréant :

- Encore heureux que je porte des shortis…

Une fois que tous les jeunes eurent (enfin) finis de rire, Marjorie soupira fortement avant de lancer :

- Allez viens, Edward, je vais t'aider à t'habiller…

- Ha non ! S'exclama alors Emilie. Pas question que les mains d'Edward touchent ton corps, Joe ! C'est moi qui vais l'aider !

- Tu rêves, Leelee jolie ! Répliqua Joe en utilisant la voix la plus sensuelle d'Edward. Il est hors de question que tu fasses des cochonneries avec mon corps !

- Harg ! Joe t'es crade ! Grimaça Emilie. Vive l'image mentale qui vient de me passer dans la tête !

- Hum… moi ça me déplait pas tant que ça ! Lança un Emmett semblant perdu très (très, très) loin dans ses pensées.

- Emmett ! Hurlèrent en chœur Edward et Tomas.

Ce denier sursauta (faisant rire tous les autres), et prit un air faussement désolé pour répliquer :

- Ben quoi ? Vous n'allez quand même pas me dire que vous n'avez jamais fantasmé sur ce genre de truc entre filles ?

Face au regard assez noir des deux Alice, Jasper et Teddy eurent la bonne idée de ne pas répondre, et de simuler un levage d'yeux au ciel, mais Edward et Tomas, eux, n'apprécièrent pas du tout la remarque ! Pourtant, ils ne purent que rire quand Emilie répliqua :

- Et Rosalie en pense quoi de tout ça, l'ourson ?

Et aussitôt, le vampire fit les gros yeux… faisant cette fois éclater de rire tout le monde.

- Ha oui, j'me disais aussi ! Railla Emilie avec un air victorieux.

Emmett se contenta de lui tirer la langue, et face au regard noir de son frère (dans le corps de Joe), il évita tout autre commentaire (n'ayant pas franchement envie de gouter au mur une seconde fois…).

xxx

Finalement, c'est donc Emilie qui se chargea d'habiller le corps de sa cousine (tout en ordonnant à Edward de fermer les yeux !), tout comme Tomas décida de s'occuper d'Edward.

Oui, cela leur semblait très étrange à tous les quatre, mais c'était sans aucun doute la meilleurs des solutions pour faire face à cette situation… qui durait !

Trois jours… Trois jours complets qu'Edward et Marjorie avaient échangés leurs corps, et rien n'aboutissait. Edward avait beau se concentrer à son maximum, il n'arrivait pas à atteindre l'esprit de Joe.

Trois jours que Joe et Edward subissaient les railleries d'Emmett et Teddy, et qu'Emilie et Tomas étaient obligés de les laver et de les habiller…

Trois jours qu'Harry et Angie accumulaient les fous rires incontrôlés face à la tête des jeunes.

Trois jours qu'Emilie et Tomas étaient aussi frustrés qu'inquiets.

- J'ai ai mare ! S'exclama soudain Edward, alors qu'il essayait de se concentrer une fois de plus. Raz le bol !

- Edward, soupira Lee, ça va aller… Tu vas finir par y arriver…

- Tu crois ? Demanda Joe avec une pointe d'ironie bien prononcée dans la voix.

- Ho ça va, Joe ! Répliqua Edward. Tout ça c'est de ta faute !

Marjorie grimaça (ça, elle ne pouvait pas le nier), et les autres se forcèrent à ne pas rire alors qu'Edward arpentait le salon en maugréant.

- Par pitié, Edward, cesse de tourner en rond, tu me donnes le tournis ! Maugréa Emilie.

Ce dernier soupira alors fortement et se laissa tomber dans un canapé avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains, et de recommencer à se plaindre :

- On a tout essayé… Je n'arrive même pas à y croire… Me voilà coincé dans ce corps fragile de gonzesse !

- Hey ! Un peu de respect, Cullen ! S'exclama Joe. Je ne suis pas fragile !

- Ha non ? Répliqua Edward en se relevant et en lui faisant face. Pas fragile ? Et comment tu décris ça toi, de souffrir le martyr juste en se cognant ?

Encore une fois, les jeunes sorciers durent se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire, en repensant aux catastrophes engendrées par Edward ses derniers jours : en effet, le vampire avait vraiment eu du mal à se faire à sa nouvelle morphologie, et sa perception de l'espace en était largement affectée : les autres ne comptaient plus le nombre de fois où Edward s'était pris une porte, ou un coin de meuble… Et tout ça n'améliorait pas du tout son humeur ! Surtout qu'à chaque fois qu'il s'énervait, il faisait exploser les vitres (ou les meubles !) avec cette magie instinctive qu'il ne contrôlait pas du tout !

Alors franchement, l'ex vampire n'était plus du tout d'humeur à rire ! Et alors qu'il était face à son propre corps, et qu'il le foudroyait du regard, une dernière idée lui vint… La seule qu'ils n'avaient pas testée en fait !

Pourquoi cette idée ? Il ne saurait pas l'expliquer, mais il avait compris que l'instinct des sorciers était très important… Alors il plissa les yeux en plantant son regard dans celui de son ancien corps, faisant frémir Joe malgré elle.

- Edward, a quoi tu penses ? Demanda-t-elle, légèrement inquiète.

- Au seul truc qu'on n'a pas essayé !

Mais personne n'eut le temps de lui demander le fond de sa pensée, et tous se figèrent devant la scène qui suivi : le corps de Joe attrapa celui d'Edward par le col de la chemise, et sans plus réfléchir, l'ancien vampire roula une pèle phénoménale à son propre corps.

- HEY ! Crièrent dans un bel ensemble Emilie et Tomas.

Mais ni Joe, ni Edward ne bougèrent pendant quelques secondes, et quand ils se séparèrent enfin, c'est la voix de Joe qui s'éleva la première :

- T'es dingue ! Je ne suis pas la belle au bois…

Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase, et alors que les autres étaient figés une fois de plus, elle écarquilla les yeux face au grand sourire qui se dessinait sur le visage d'Edward. Elle baissa alors les yeux, et ne put s'empêcher de mettre ses mains sur ses seins, puis ses fesses, avant de s'exclamer :

- Par Merlin, ca a marché ! Je suis moi… je suis enfin moi !

Personne ne comprit comment ce baiser avait bien pu replacer leurs âmes à leur place, et seule Angie (pour le moment) élabora une théorie… la plus loufoque des théories… mais avec sa famille, rien n'était jamais normal ! Alors, pourquoi pas…

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'attends vos commentaires… et je promets d'essayer de poster plus rapidement… surtout que l'histoire va avancer au prochain chapitre…

Petite question : avez-vous trouvé comment Joe et Edward vont réaliser leur partie de la prophétie ? Oui ? Non ? … Hum, la réponse au prochain chapitre !

Bises :D

Haley


	21. Quidditch, ça vous tente ?

Coucou ! Me revoilà :D

Avec un peu moins d'attende que la dernière fois, voici la suite ! Et je peux vous dire que mon imagination a été productive… je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter ! Si bien que ce chapitre fait 10 pages Word ! Avec beaucoup d'indices pour la suite, et une bonne dose d'humour (enfin j'espère !) avant de passer aux choses sérieuses !

Mais avant de vous laisser, quelques petits merci :D

Mimi72 : lol ! Merci, je suis ravie de te faire rire ! Pour leurs capacités, ca viendra ne t'en fait pas, tu comprendra en temps voulu (dans le prochain chapitre, si mon imagination ne me fait pas dévier une fois de plus :D). A bientôt ! Bisous :D

gwen-alice-cooper-cullen : mdr j'adore l'expression « roule un patin » (cherche pas, je suis dingue !), mais pour la prophétie, à part quelques indices, tu n'en saura pas plus pour le moment ! A bientôt :D

Emichlo : merci !

Nounou : merci !

Lul : hum… ton avis n'est pas mauvais, mais tu ne sais pas tout ! (Je ne dirais rien… nanananèreuuu … oup's désolée, suis fatiguéeuuu). Merci :D je suis contente de te faire rire, et j'espère bien continuer avec ce chapitre ! Bisous :D

aliecullen4ever : Lol ! Ravie de t'avoir fait rigoler comme une dinde ! Et je pende que ce chapitre va te plaire :D

Voltéa : tu es toute pardonnée lol ! Tes commentaires me touchent toujours autant (j'adooooore être comparée à de la glace lol !), et je ris toujours quand je lis tes questions ! Hum, tu me connais trop bien, ma chère ! Mais je ne répondrais à aucune de tes questions haaaaaaaa ! (hoy… faut vraiment que j'aille me coucher…). En tout cas, ce chapitre te plaira sans doute, car ta reviews qui m'a inspirée le rassemblement (tu vas comprendre :D…). mais je te laisse découvrir, et j'attends ton avis ! Bisous :D

Petite note à Chka : tu passeras sans doute par là, alors sache juste que la dernière partie de ce chapitre est pour toi !

Allez, ce coup ci je vous laisse… Je vous jure, j'suis barge… je bosse demain, il est 0h15 et il faut encore que je relise ces dix pages avant de vous les poster ! Ouinnnnn… suis fatiguée…. Mais j'vous zaime… alors voici cette suite !

Byeeeeeee (vous pouvez le prendre dans tout les sens… je m'en décroche la machoire !)

Haley

* * *

**21 – Quidditch, ça vous tente ?**

Alors qu'Angie, perdue dans ses pensées, réfléchissait à toute allure sur ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours (et surtout de la manière dont ça c'était passé), elle ne prêtait pas réellement attention à ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

Les autres avaient un petit sourire aux lèvres, soulagés mais en même temps amusés de la scène qu'ils avaient sous les yeux : Emilie, Joe, Edward et Tomas étaient figés.

Joe et Edward se regardaient en souriant, heureux d'avoir retrouvés leur corps et tout à fait conscient qu'une nouvelle complicité était née entre eux. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'expliquer, mais ils se sentaient plus proche l'un de l'autre, presque comme frères et sœurs, et cette agréable sensation leur donnait largement le sourire.

Mais Emilie et Tomas, eux, ne souriaient pas du tout. Non… pas du tout ! Tomas avait un air sévère sur le visage, alors qu'il fronçait le nez, et il regardait Joe et Edward de loin, adossé à un mur.

Et Emilie, elle, avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et son regard (tout comme sa moue) exprimait largement sa colère, qu'elle ne se gêna de laisser sortir :

- Tu lui as roulé une pelle ! S'écria-t-elle.

Joe et Edward sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers elle, ne sachant pas vraiment à qui Emilie s'adressait… Mais quand Edward croisa son regard où le rouge prenait soudain le pas sur l'émeraude, il cessa de respirer. L'être immortel qu'était devenue Emilie était sans conteste terrifiante, et visiblement possessive aussi… et à cet instant, Edward n'en menait pas large du tout, si bien qu'il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Alors il essaya désespérément de capter le regard de Tomas (soudain bien plus conscient du lien qui devait les lier Emilie et lui), mais le jeune brun lui fit tout aussi peur (si se n'est plus…), alors il se lança finalement :

- Emilie, tu sais bien que…

- Que tu viens de rouler une pèle à ma cousine ! Coupa Lee d'une voix meurtrière, et grognant presque.

Edward dégluti fortement, et cette fois il envoya un regard implorant à Angelina, qui intervint aussitôt :

- Emilie, regarde-moi.

Comme elle s'en doutait, sa fille ne bougea pas d'un pouce et continua de foudroyer Edward du regard, mais Angelina se plaça juste devant elle et attrapa son visage en coupe avant de lancer d'une voix forte :

- Emilie Lina Malefoy, regarde-moi !

Cette fois, Emilie sursauta et regarda aussitôt sa mère avant d'écarquiller les yeux et se murmurer :

- Oh mon Dieu…

- Comme tu dis ! S'exclama Angelina en souriant

Emilie fronça les sourcils avant de rougir fortement et de répliquer :

- C'n'est pas drôle, m'man !

Angie se contenta d'un haussement de sourcil et d'un sourire bien appuyé (faisant rougir d'avantage Emilie), mais Drago intervint aussitôt :

- On peut savoir ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

- Heu… hésita Emilie. Et bien, je crois que j'ai un côté sombre… heu, un tantinet jaloux…

- Un tantinet ? Répétèrent en chœur la majorité des sorciers et vampires.

Emilie leva les yeux au ciel et échangea un regard avec Tomas (il était lui aussi revenu sur terre, et son air était bien plus détendu que quelques minutes auparavant), avant de répliquer :

- C'est bon, ok, terriblement jaloux ! Mais je vous jure que je ne sais pas comment ce côté-là est sorti… ni même ce qui ce serait passé si maman n'était pas intervenue… Oh, Edward je suis vraiment désolée !

Elle était vraiment rouge et ses yeux, qui étaient si effrayant quelques minutes plus tôt, étaient redevenus ses deux magnifiques émeraudes (bien que cerclée de rouge) dans lesquelles Edward se noyait à chaque fois. Alors il lui sourit avec tendresse avant de répondre :

- C'est rien, Leelee jolie… Même si maintenant je ne suis plus certain d'être le plus dangereux de nous deux !

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Edward ! S'exclama Emilie en fronçant le nez.

- Ben si, quand même ! Intervint Teddy.

- Ouaip' ! S'exclamèrent les jumelles et Cédric en chœur.

Alors que les autres acquiesçaient en souriant (les traitres !), Emilie se tourna vers Joe et lui lança un regard suppliant. Mais sa (traitresse de) cousine se mit à rire :

- Oh que oui, c'est drôle ! Tu étais terrifiante, ma chérie, et j'ai bien cru que t'allais le mettre en pièce ! Et franchement, je me souviens très bien de l'effet que tu m'as fait quand j'étais vampire, alors je te parie qu'Edward était complètement terrorisé !

- Hey ! Se plaignit se dernier, n'appréciant pas franchement l'attaque directe de son égo.

Mais la réplique de Joe eut l'effet recherché, et fit éclater de rire Emilie, alors qu'Edward se mettait à bouder.

Et finalement, tout le monde se mit à rire, sauf Angie… elle, des étincelles façon Dumbledore au fond des yeux, était repartie dans son analyse mentale de la situation : se rajoutait à présent une chose qu'elle n'avait qu'envisagé jusqu'à présent : Emilie et Tomas avaient réellement plusieurs facettes qu'ils allaient devoir apprendre à maitriser…

xxx

Emilie, Joe, Alice (Weasley), Edward, Tomas et Teddy étaient installés dans le jardin, à l'ombre d'un vieux chêne. Les autres Cullen étaient rentrés chez eux, et les jeunes avaient réussi à semer leurs parents, les jumelles et Cédric pour avoir un peu de tranquillité, et surtout pour parler de ce qui s'était passé ses derniers jours.

- Tout ça est vraiment étrange, avoua Alice.

Tous la regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils (ils le savaient bien ça !), mais bien qu'elle parue ennuyée quelques secondes, elle s'expliqua :

- Les sorciers n'échangent leur corps que quand il y a une raison bien précise.

Le silence dura quelques secondes avant qu'Emilie réponde :

- Mais ma mère et Harry…

- Devaient se comprendre, coupa Alice. Ils devaient apprendre à comprendre les pouvoirs de l'autre, pour pouvoir vaincre Voldemort… L'échange avait une raison précise.

- Bon, et où veux-tu en venir exactement ? Intervint alors Joe

- Je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie, soupira Alice. Mais quelque chose a fait que vous avait échangé votre corps, et ce quelque chose voulait vous faire prendre conscience de… quelque chose…

- Ca fait beaucoup de « quelque chose », fit remarquer Tomas en fronçant les sourcils.

Alors que personne ne trouvait quoi répondre à Tomas, ils purent se rendre compte que Joe et Lee se regardaient bizarrement, et si Edward n'était pas télépathe, il aurait juré qu'elles se parlaient en pensées. Mais non, elles se contentaient de se regarder jusqu'à ce que Lee fronce les sourcils et murmure :

- Joe, tu penses que…

- Rien ! Coupa soudain Joe. Je ne pense rien du tout, on verra bien ce qui se passera…

- Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachait ? Demanda Teddy face au combat de regards des deux cousines.

Emilie se contenta de soupirer, et ce fut Alice qui fut plus rapide que Joe pour répondre :

- On sait que Joe et Edward doivent accomplir leur partie de la prophétie ensemble, et que Joe va devenir immortelle elle aussi, alors…

- Alors il y a un tas de possibilité ! Coupa Joe visiblement mal à l'aise.

Cette fois, Emilie pouffa, et alors qu'elle s'attirait un regard noir de Marjorie, elle répliqua :

- Ca te dérangeait pas tant que ça quand il s'agissait de moi !

Joe ferma les yeux de dépit, alors que tous comprenaient très bien ce que voulait dire Emilie. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se faire à cette idée, pour le moment. Non, elle ne pouvait pas se dire que, peut-être, elle était destinée à finir vampire… Alors elle les regarda tous avec sérieux avant de dire :

- Pour l'instant, occupons nous de ce qui est concret… Alors, Lee, comment tu nous explique ta crise de tout à l'heure ?

Emilie grimaça aussitôt mais, comme les autres, elle respecta Joe et son souhait de ne pas parler d'avantage de son destin. Alors elle se permit juste de soupirer fortement avant de répondre :

- Je ne l'explique pas… La seule chose que je sais est que je n'étais plus moi-même…

Encore une fois, le côté Granger (qui observait en silence depuis quelques jours déjà) prit le dessus, et c'est Alice qui exposa son avis :

- Je pense que tu as vraiment trois facettes différente, toi aussi d'ailleurs Tomas…

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda ce dernier.

- Et bien, répondit Alice en fronçant le nez, on a déjà pu voir que vous utilisez une magie neutre au quotidien, mais que vous pouvez aussi utiliser la magie pure noire ou blanche…

- Alors on serait des êtres neutres au quotidien, intervint Lee, et on pourrait être un…

- Mage noir, ou mage blanc, coupa Tomas.

Emilie soupira, comme les autres d'ailleurs qui étaient arrivés aux mêmes conclusions que Tomas. Mais Teddy se mit à sourire avec encouragement avant de dire :

- Il va falloir que vous appreniez à maitriser ça aussi, mais en attendant tu as intérêt à faire gaffe à toi, Edward !

Il voulait juste détendre une atmosphère qu'il trouvait soudain bien trop lourde, et il su qu'il avait réussi quand Emilie lui accorda un large sourire avant d'éclater de rire avec les autres…

xxx

Dans son coin, Angélina était arrivée aux mêmes conclusions que les jeunes, mais il y avait une chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer : comment Joe et Edward avaient-ils échangés leurs corps ? Qui diable avait pu déclencher un tel processus ? Parce que si elle réussissait à interpréter le baiser échangé entre Joe et Edward comme l'acceptation d'un lien qui les unit, et donc le retour à la normale, elle était persuadée que Joe n'était pas responsable de l'échange de corps…

- Vas-tu faire partager tes conclusions ou te contenter de faire comme si nous n'existions pas, une fois de plus ?

La voix tranchante de Drago sortie Angelina de ses pensées, et elle ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils face au regard meurtrier de son époux. Drago avait la rancune tenace, et elle était tellement obnubilée par tous les changements qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux, qu'elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de se réconcilier avec lui. Devait-elle lui faire des excuses ? Oui, sans doute, pour avoir caché tant d'informations au fils des années… Mais en même temps, elle avait été blessée que lui n'essaye pas de la comprendre. Et ça, seul Harry le savait…

Alors il pressa doucement l'épaule de sa jumelle pour l'encourager à parler, et Angie trouva enfin le courage de se lancer… tout en oubliant quelque peu la subtilité :

- Je pense que Joe est destinée à être un vampire, et ce sera sans doute Edward qui la transformera… mais je ne comprends pas qui a pu leur faire échanger de corps pour qu'ils prennent conscience du lien qui semble les unir…

Voilà, au moins, le temps qu'ils encaissent ses paroles, elle avait le temps d'être tranquille avec ses pensées quelques minutes ! Ha ben non… se dit-elle alors que les réactions étaient quasi automatiques :

- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent Ginny, Harry et Drago en chœur.

- Vampire… souffla ensuite Ginny avec les larmes aux yeux.

Alors Angelina soupira fortement avant de leur exposer les différentes choses qu'elle avait pu remarquer ces derniers jours, et qui la conduisait à une telle conclusion…

Et à la fin de leurs discussions, seule deux questions restaient sans réponses : qui avait bien pu déclencher leur échange de corps, et quand (et peut être surtout pourquoi) Edward transformerait-il Joe ? …

xxx

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient à Forks. Une douce routine s'était installée au fil des jours, et même si Drago et Angie avaient encore un peu de mal à communiquer, tous se sentaient bien dans cette ambiance familiale… Sorciers et vampires s'entendaient pour le mieux, et tous passaient des vacances très agréables malgré la pluie toujours bien trop présente à Forks.

Joe et Edward s'entendaient comme des frères et sœurs, anticipant presque les pensées de l'autre, et bien que Lee et Tomas n'aimaient pas trop ça, ils étaient conscient de partager un lien de fraternité encore plus fort, alors ils ne disaient rien… et ils respectaient aussi le choix de Lee de ne pas en parler et de laisser le temps faire son œuvre (chose que Ginny avait eu beaucoup de mal à digérer !).

Lee et Tomas, eux, ne maitrisaient pas du tout leurs différentes facettes, et ne parvenaient pas à leur faire prendre le dessus à volonté. En fait, rien n'avait évolué avec leurs pouvoirs depuis l'échange entre Joe et Edward (que Lee appelait la phase 1 du déroulement de leur partie de prophétie…), et cela les frustrait aussi un peu…

Quand à Alice et Teddy, quand ils ne devaient pas gérer les sautes d'humeurs étranges de Joe, les migraines d'Edward (et oui, elles revenaient dès que Joe s'énervait… étrange, non ?), et les doutes de Lee et Tomas, ils pouvaient un peu profiter de leur couple (enfin quand les jumelles et Cédric ne s'y mettaient pas !)…

Il était donc évident que cette fameuse routine commençait à peser quelque peu sur les sorciers, et bien qu'ils n'en disent rien, leur monde leur manquait, tout comme le reste de leur famille. Bien sur, ils pouvaient utiliser la magie sans soucis dans le domaine d'Albus à Forks (ils s'étaient rendu compte que le sort de protection anti-moldu de la maison englobait près de 10 hectares de prairie et de forêt) et ils adoraient passer leur temps à jouer au Quidditch avec les Cullen… mais quelque chose leur manquait.

Quelque chose de bruyant… de drôle … d'envahissant … quelque chose que rien ne pouvait remplacer, ici, à Forks. Et seule Angie s'en était réellement rendue compte.

Complotant secrètement avec Ginny et Esmé à Forks, et Hermione à Londres, Angelina avait trouvé le moyen de faire plaisir aux jeunes pour leur dernier week-end de vacances. En ce samedi matin, sans trop d'explications, Ginny et elle avaient donc envoyé Drago et Harry faire des courses (à 8 heures du mat, ils avaient un peu râlés quand même !), et avaient envoyé les jeunes profiter du soleil (à 8 heures du mat'… Joe et Lee n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de demander à leur mères si elles n'étaient pas folles, mais elles n'avaient pas eu de réponse… hum, un bon cou de pied au fesses de bon matin, ca motive à être obéissante !).

Et maintenant, Ginny et Angie, un grand sourire aux lèvres, pouvaient mettre leur plan à exécution… La blonde fit un petit signe de la main vers la cheminée, la faisant scintiller de vert quelques secondes, puis sourit à sa belle sœur en lançant gaiement :

- La cheminée est ouverte, on est juste dans les temps.

Et sans un mot, Ginny et Angie se tapèrent dans la main et se mirent à rire. Maintenant, elles n'avaient plus qu'à attendre, et pendant qu'Angie allait chercher les Cullen, Ginny allait prévenir Sev et Sirius (les élèves pouvaient bien se passer d'eux une journée !) …

xxx

- Elles complotent ! S'exclama Alice en se fondant dans les bras de Teddy.

Un grognement collectif lui répondit, qui fit rire la seule personne que la fraicheur matinale ne gênait pas.

- C'est pas drôle, Edward ! S'exclama Lee. Ca caille, monsieur le vampire ! Puf'… c'est dingue d'être immortelle et de quand même sentir le froid…

Tomas était bien d'accord sur ce point là, et les autres approuvaient largement l'avis de Lee sur la température. Mais Edward riait aussi de leur air endormi ! Oui, parce que lui ca n'avait pas pu le gêner d'être réveillé à 7 heure du matin un samedi, puisqu'il ne dormait pas… Quoique gêné était sans doute le mot à employer quand même quand on pensait qu'Angie l'avait trouvé dans le lit de sa fille... D'ailleurs il était totalement épaté qu'elle se soit contentée de sourire !

Mais bref, s'il en revenait aux petits sorciers de mauvais poils qu'il avait sous les yeux, il savait surtout qu'ils étaient très (mais très) frustrés de ne pas savoir pourquoi ils étaient dehors à 8 heures du matin… Angie et Ginny n'avaient rien voulu dire, et elles étaient toutes les deux largement capable de bloquer leur esprit à toute intrusion, si bien que ni Lee, ni Luna (ni lui même) n'avaient pu comprendre ce qui se passait...

Et ce qui le faisait le plus rire dans cette scène, était que l'évidente mauvaise humeur des sorciers leur avait, semble-t-il, fait oublier une chose importante… qu'il ne se priva pas de leur rappeler :

- Mais dites moi, n'êtes vous pas sorciers ? Un simple sort de réchauffement ne doit pas être compliqué pour vous, si ?

Le ton rieur d'Edward les figea tous alors qu'ils le dévisageaient, et c'est finalement Teddy qui sorti sa baguette en fronçant le nez. D'un simple mouvement du poignet, il engloba tout le petit groupe d'une bulle de chaleur protectrice, et c'est Cédric qui traduisit les pensées de tous :

- La honte ! S'exclama-t-il en se mettant à rire. On est sept sorciers et pas un de nous n'a pensé à ça ! Bien joué, Eddy !

Le vampire sourit (mais fronça aussi les sourcils au surnom qu'il n'aimait pas), et se mit carrément à rire quand Joe approuva largement les paroles de son frère :

- On fait une belle brochette d'abrutis quand même !

- Mouai, je crois que t'a raison ! Répliqua Emilie qui, réchauffé, se cala contre son vampire.

Le corps d'Edward lui paraissait de moins en moins froid avec le temps, et elle en était ravie, même si elle savait que c'était sa propre métamorphose progressive qui en était à l'origine… Parfois, elle avait même peur que le côté noir prenne le dessus, mais à cet instant elle refusait de penser à ça, calée amoureusement contre le torse d'Edward, et appréciant la main de ce dernier qui se baladait dans ses cheveux…

- Bon, intervint Alexia, on va faire quoi aujourd'hui alors ?

Edward sourit soudain discrètement… Lee et Tomas ne semblaient pas avoir un odorat développé…

Et alors que les sorciers grimaçaient quelque peu à la question de la jeune blonde, une voix lui répondit :

- Quidditch, ça vous tente ?

Cette voix fit sursauter les jeunes sorciers qui se retournèrent aussitôt d'un même mouvement et qui sautèrent sur leurs pieds presque aussitôt.

- Papa ! S'exclama Alice en se jetant sur lui.

Le voyant accueillir sa fille dans ses bras avec un large sourire, Edward se dit que Ron Weasley était tel qu'il se l'imaginait : presque aussi grand et costaud qu'Emmett, il avait les cheveux aussi roux, et les yeux aussi bleus qu'Alice. Et quand il laissa son regard dévier vers les bruits qu'il entendait derrière le roux, il se mit à sourire largement, persuadé qu'il les avait tous reconnus.

- Oh Merlin… souffla Lee

- Je rêve … Appuya Joe

Alors qu'Alice appréciait largement l'étreinte de son père, Lee, Joe, Teddy et les trois plus jeunes sorciers se regardèrent en souriant avant de se précipiter vers tous leurs invités.

Les retrouvailles durèrent quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles Edward et Tomas étaient restés de côté. Les autres Cullen étaient arrivés en souriant (sauf Rosalie… et oui, rien à faire, elle continue à troncher !) et attendaient avec Tomas que les effusions sorcières se terminent.

- Maintenant, les présentations ! S'exclama enfin Emilie.

Elle se plaça alors entre sa famille et les Cullen (et Tomas), un méga sourire accroché au visage, et commença les présentations alors que Marjorie se postait à côté d'elle :

- Bon, commençons par nos amis de gauche (elle montra le groupe de Tomas de sa main), ils sont moins nombreux.

- Et commençons fort, continua Joe toute aussi souriante. Les amis, je vous présente le fils de Voldy ! Mon amoureux, Tomas !

Forcement, les adultes levèrent les yeux au ciel, alors que les enfants se mettaient à rire, mais Emilie ne laissa à personne le temps de réagir et elle enchaina :

- Continuons sur la même lancée, ma chère cousine ! Voici le mien d'amoureux, mon vampire, Edward !

Cette fois, même les Cullen levèrent les yeux au ciel, mais Marjorie les fit rire avec la suite :

- Ensuite, voici Alice, elle voit l'avenir et a encore moins de tact que moi !

Cette dernière pouffa largement alors que les siens acquiesçaient discrètement…

Emilie présenta ensuite Carlisle, Esmé, Jasper puis Emmett, et c'est Joe qui conclu :

- Et enfin, Rosalie. Hum… que dire ? Et bien si elle pouvait se faire Lee au p'tit dej, elle ne s'en priverait pas !

La réplique laissa un froid quelques secondes, et la réponse de Rosalie glaça l'air un peu plus encore :

- Tu ferais un parfait dessert, d'ailleurs !

Et alors que Joe grimaçait largement, Emilie éclata de rire en même temps qu'Emmett.

- Il ne faut pas l'écouter, intervient-il en riant. Et puis de toute façon, Lee et Tomas sont bien trop effrayants pour nous !

Et relevage d'yeux au ciel de la part des adultes… hum, vu le sourire de Joe et Lee, ce devait être bon signe !

- Trêve de gentillesse, reprit alors Emilie. Maintenant, passons aux présentations côté sorcier…

- Oh là, je te laisse faire, intervint Joe en battant en retraite.

Oui, parce que le regard de Rosalie était quand même assez noire et que elle, n'était pas (encore) immortelle !

Emilie pouffa discrètement, mais ne releva pas et se tourna vers sa famille.

- Bon, alors voici Ron, le père d'Alice et à côté de lui c'est Hugo, son petit frère…

Et elle les passa tous en revue, rappelant leurs métiers pour les adultes, et leurs âges pour les enfants. Et quand elle eut fini, elle se tourna avec un air malicieux vers les Cullen et demanda :

- Vous les aviez reconnus ?

Les vampires n'eurent pas besoin de se regarder pour qu'Edward exprime les pensées de tous :

- Oui, tous ! Sourit-il. Nous avons beaucoup entendu parler de vous !

- Moui… nous aussi, répondit Ron.

- Ronald ! Le réprimanda soudain Hermione.

- Ca va, ca va… j'ai rien dit !

Et le regard noir de sa femme le dissuada de dire quoi que ce soit sur les vampires ou Voldemort. Cette journée était pour les enfants, et les sujets épineux étaient totalement interdits !

Alors les deux groupes se mélangèrent naturellement et les conversations débutèrent dans le jardin. Discrètement, Angie avait agrandi le sort de réchauffement de Tomas, et personne ne s'étonna quand un vaste salon de jardin se matérialisa. Ils s'installèrent juste tout naturellement, sans cesser de discuter…

xxx

Mais ce que personne n'avait pu prévoir ce jour là, était que la petite famille était très surveillée depuis quelques semaines. Lucius Malefoy était un mangemort de premier plan, et il pouvait largement se féliciter pour ce qu'il avait découvert… Stupide Gryffondors, pensa-t-il en allant retrouver sa complice, même pas foutu de se rendre compte qu'ils sont suivis ! Mouaaaaaaaaa ! (rire sadique… hum, désolée, j'avais envie de le mettre celui là !).

- Bella, j'ai une grande nouvelle ! Lança-t-il sans préambule en entrant dans un salon sombre.

Bellatrix était assise devant un grand bureau et semblait batailler avec des parchemins tous plus anciens et illisibles les uns que les autres. Voyant le sourire sadique de son complice, elle repoussa son travail d'une main insouciante et lui accorda toute son attention.

- Mon cher Lucius, je suis ravie d'entendre ça ! Et j'espère que tes recherches auront été plus fructueuses que les miennes !

- Tu n'as rien trouvé ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Rien ! S'exclama-t-elle en envoyant valser tous les papiers de son bureau par terre. Et ça me rend folle ! Je veux savoir ce que cette gamine a fait avec les pouvoirs de mon fils !

Lucius fronça le nez sans pour autant faire de commentaires. Il connaissait largement les accès de folie de sa complice, et n'avait aucunement l'intention d'en faire les frais. Alors il se contenta de lui répondre :

- Je n'ai pas la réponse, Bella, mais je sais où il est.

Bien que le regard soudain meurtrier de Bellatrix lui glaça le sang, il ne put que sourire quand elle répondit :

- Je pense qu'on devrait réunir nos amis, mon cher… Il est temps d'aller chercher notre héritier !

- Mouaaaaaaaa ! (et re :P… suis dingue, désolée…)

Sur ce rire sadique et partagé, les deux complices sortirent du salon pour peaufiner leur plan…

xxx

L'après midi était déjà bien entamée et, après avoir largement rassuré la plupart des adultes sur Tomas et les Cullen, l'ambiance était devenue plus que joyeuse, bien que les jeunes sorciers ne tenaient plus en place ! Les Cullen étaient repartis en début d'après midi, sauf Edward et Emmett (il adorait les sorciers et ne sentait presque pas leur sang… contrairement à Jasper qui avait préféré rentrer), et après avoir fait un tour de table du regard, Ron s'exclama :

- J'ai bien envie de voir nos terreurs sur un balai ! Ca fait bien longtemps !

Comprenant le regard de son meilleur ami, Harry sourit largement avant de répondre :

- Vous êtes quatorze les enfants, parfait pour faire deux équipes !

Et alors que les jeunes sorciers souriaient, Emmett glissa à l'oreille de son frère :

- Il vient de nous inclure dans les enfants là, où je rêve ?

- Tu ne rêve pas ! Répliqua Remus en riant.

- Et après tout, techniquement tu n'as que 18 ans ! Appuya le troisième maraudeur avec un large sourire.

Emmett grimaça aux rires des sorciers (et de son frère… le traitre !) et, bien que c'était visiblement inutile, il maugréa :

- Oui ben en pratique j'ai un siècle quand même…

- Oh allez, l'ourson ! Railla Lee. Ne fait pas la tête !

- Je fais pas la tête !

Bon, vu la reprise des rires de tous ses maudits sorciers, sa réplique était vraisemblablement puérile… mais peu importe, se dit le vampire à la carrure d'ours… j'me vengerais !

Une fois remis de la moue boudeuse du vampire centenaire, Ron relança son idée de Quidditch, et c'est Luna qui intervint :

- Et si on faisait fille contre garçon ? On est juste à l'équilibre, c'est parfait !

Les jeunes se regardèrent en souriant, accentuant encore le sourire des adultes, et Harry lança :

- Tu as raison, Lulu, c'est parfait ! Alors nous on va se contenter de désigner les capitaines ! Qu'en penses-tu, Drago ?

Le blond sourit largement, se prêtant au jeu, et il fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes avant de répondre :

- Et bien, je pense que notre cher vampire centenaire ferait un très bon capitaine pour l'équipe masculine !

- Hum, je suis d'accord ! Acquiesça Dora. Et Lee côté fille… comme ça, Emmett aura peut-être sa vengeance !

Emilie et Emmett se lancèrent un regard amusé, avant d'accepter le défi et d'attirer tout le monde un peu plus loin dans le jardin.

Le domaine était tellement grand qu'ils avaient depuis bien longtemps installé un terrain de Quidditch, et Harry leur avait même ramené un jeu complet de balles ainsi que plusieurs balais. Bien sur, les balais de Lee, Tomas, Edward et Emmett étaient ensorcelés pour supporter leurs forces, et même les cognards étaient adaptés… mais ça, les vampires ne le savaient pas encore ! (Ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux d'habitude pour utiliser toutes les balles…).

Sans plus attendre, les jeunes s'équipèrent alors que les adultes s'installaient à leur aise pour observer le spectacle… et les jeunes éclatèrent de rire quand Ron et Harry se lancèrent un sonorus et commencèrent à commenter la scène.

- Bien, commença Ron, les équipes se mettent en place, et nous pouvons maintenant vous dévoiler leur structure !

Les jeunes se mirent à rire sur leurs balais alors que les autres adultes levaient les yeux au ciel (Harry et Ron étaient ceux qui étaient restés les plus puérils…), mais Harry continua sans s'en soucier :

- Tout à fait, mon cher Ron ! Alors, côté fille, rien de bien étonnant pour nous ! Joe Potter se place devant les buts, alors que les jumelles Malefoy s'amusent avec leurs battes. En retrait, Lee Malefoy, digne fille de son père (Joe tire la langue au sien à cet instant) sera l'attrapeuse. Et il nous reste donc les trois poursuiveuses, mesdemoiselles Weasley, Lupin et Rogue !

Melissa Rogue, brune aux yeux bleus comme sa mère, était une pure Serpentarde digne de son père, alors que Lily Lupin, brune aux yeux d'or, était la plus douce de tous les enfants, et toute les deux étaient très douées sur un balai !

- Et maintenant côté garçon, continua Ron en souriant toujours. Devant les buts, notre cher centenaire ! Espérons qu'il ne nous fasse pas une crise d'arthrite au mauvais moment !

Ron perçu largement le regard outré (bien que rieur) du vampire, et alors que les autres joueurs (et les adultes) riaient largement, il continua :

- Notre second vampire affrontera apparemment sa chère et tendre face au vif d'or, alors que Teddy et Tomas ont pris les postes de batteurs. Il nous reste donc Cédric, James et Hugo pour les postes de poursuiveurs !

James était le portrait craché de Sirius, alors qu'Hugo était celui de sa mère, mais leur caractère de Gryffondor bien trempé était quelque peu similaire… Car au grand damne d'Hermione, son fils ne lui ressemblait que physiquement !

- Bon, vous abrégez les vieux ! S'exclama Lee du haut de son balai.

Les deux « vieux » grimacèrent au surnom, mais face aux rires de leurs femmes (et des autres !), ils ne relevèrent pas et s'exclamèrent simplement en chœur :

- Que le match commence !

Et aussitôt, ils relâchèrent les fameuses balles, et le jeu commença…

Au bout de seulement vingt minutes de jeu, les adultes n'en pouvaient plus de rire (même Sev, c'est pour dire !) et Harry et Ron en avaient même arrêté de commenter (impossible de parler en riant !)… Tomas avait bien faillit tomber de son balai vingt fois, alors que Luna se faisait un plaisir de lui envoyer cognards sur cognards, et Emmett laissait passer deux souaffles sur trois entre ses anneaux, si bien qu'Alice, Melissa et Lily s'en donnaient à cœur joie !

- Haaaaaaaa ! Cria-t-il justement alors que Lily venait (encore) de marquer. Mais lâchez-moi à la fin ! Merde, Edward magne toi d'attraper le vif d'or, je me fais bombarder moi !

- Et tu te rends compte que Mel et Lily n'ont que 14 ans l'ourson ? S'exclama Alice en passant près de lui.

Emmett se contenta de lui tirer la langue (très mature le centenaire !), et ne préféra ne pas répondre pour se focaliser sur les souaffles qui lui arrivaient dessus toutes les deux secondes (mais y'en a plusieurs c'est pas possible ! Pensa-t-il… Bouuuuuuu c'est pas beau la mauvaise fois ! Répondit sa conscience).

Mais de l'autre côté du terrain, un autre des joueurs de l'équipe masculine était en mauvaise position : le pauvre Tomas subissait les assauts de Luna et Alexia tant bien que mal, et parvenait à peine à tenir sur son balai.

- Mais vous allez me lâcher la grappe les blondasses !

L'air aussi outré qu'amusé, les jumelles lui lancèrent un regard noir avant de répliquer en chœur :

- Les blondasses vont t'avoir Tommy chéri !

Et là, le sorcier immortel, ultra puissant et plus âgé que les deux bourriques blonde, prit peur… et essaya de décamper au plus vite sous les rires de toute l'équipe féminine (et même de quelques garçons !).

Et alors que Lily marquait une fois de plus, Edward se décida finalement à aller donner un coup de main à Tomas (Teddy était bien trop plié de rire pour en être capable !). Evitant un cognard bien lancé d'Alexia, il attrapa Tomas par le dos de son pull et le redressa sur son balai avant de demander simplement (tentant d'éviter de rire lui aussi) :

- Ca va ?

- Mouai… souffla Tomas. Mais je ne suis pas sure de garder mon déjeuner pendant tout le match !

Mais pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Voilà, maintenant les filles pleuraient de rire sur leurs balais (et heureusement, le vif venait juste de passer sous le nez de Lee sans même qu'elle ne le vois !) et même Edward avait finalement cédé à la pression !

Bon, le seul point positif était que Joe aussi était morte de rire, et que Cédric, James et Hugo avaient réussi en quelques minutes à remonter le score à 90-40 pour les filles (la honte !). Mais Luna et Alexia se reprirent plus vite que les autres, et cette fois, le boulet de canon made in Lulu frappa le bras d'Edward qui ne put retenir un cri de douleur.

- Mais ça fait mal ! Hurla-t-il en se retenant tout juste de tomber de son balai.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Répliqua Luna. Les cognards sont ensorcelés pour s'adapter à la force de la cible !

Edward se contenta de grogner, et après un vague « désolé mais démerde toi ! » pour Tomas, il reparti dans les airs, tout en criant à Emmett au passage :

- Reprends-toi et cesse de rire ! On est entrain de se faire écraser par des gonzesses, Emmett !

La réplique d'Edward calma tous ses coéquipiers qui se relancèrent dans le jeu avec (un peu plus de) sérieux. Et bien que les filles s'accordèrent un éclat de rire de plus (ramenant du coup le score à 100-70 toujours en leur faveur), elles se relancèrent aussi dans le jeu.

Les adultes n'en pouvaient plus… Grâce à un sortilège d'Angie, ils entendaient absolument tout ce qui se passait dans les airs, et ils ne parvenaient plus à calmer leurs rires ! Si bien qu'ils étaient presque pressés que ce match finisse… Et au bout de plus d'une demi-heure de jeu, la situation sembla enfin évoluer.

Edward volait autour de Lee, espérant la déconcentrer au maximum et surtout apercevoir le vif d'or plus rapidement qu'elle, mais cette dernière se mit à rire avant de lancer :

- Tu sais que tu n'arriveras pas à me déconcentrer, mon p'tit vampire !

- Je peux toujours essayer, amour !

Emilie lui accorda un sourire charmeur (qui bien évidement le déconcentra), et alors qu'elle apercevait enfin le vif d'or au loin, elle se rapprocha de son vampire et se cola sensuellement à lui avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Je suis plus forte que toi à ce jeu là, bébé…

Alors qu'elle accompagnait son murmure par une caresse appuyée sur son entre jambe, Edward se liquéfia presque et il l'entendit à peine rire alors qu'elle filait loin de lui. Nul ne sait réellement comment le vampire a put tenir sur son balai, mais une chose est sure : seul le cognard que lui envoya Luna en riant réussi à le réveiller de ses agréables pensées !

- Et merde ! Souffla-t-il. J'me suis fait avoir comme un bleu !

Et alors qu'Edward partait à la poursuite de sa belle en rageant contre ses hormones, à la table des adultes Drago s'étouffa dans son rire.

- Mais ils viennent de faire quoi là ? Souffla-t-il

- Tu faisais quoi avec ma sœur à leur âge ? Répliqua Harry entre deux rires.

- Des bébés… maugréa-t-il, soudain revenu sur terre.

Personne ne vit Angie se figer à la remarque de son mari, car le match prenait fin sous leurs yeux baignés de larmes (de rire).

Lee filait en riant droit sur le vif, poursuivie par un Edward râleur, mais une seconde avant qu'elle ne referme son poing sur la petite balle ailée, tous purent entendre Tomas crier et les jumelles Malefoy éclater de rire.

Et c'est dans un éclat de rire général que tous virent Tomas chuter de son balai et atterrir lourdement sur le sol, quelques dizaines de mètres plus bas. Quand il se releva, se frottant le postérieur (et grimaçant à l'arrière gout de déjà vu !), il resta stupéfait quelques secondes devant le cratère qu'il avait formé dans le sol en tombant. Mais comme personne ne cessait de rire (sauf Angie… bizarre, se dit-il), il se contenta de maugréer :

- C'est pas drôle… c'est pas parce que je suis immortel que ca fait pas mal !

Surtout à mon égo… pensa-t-il en prime. Mais il se laissa finalement aller lui aussi à rire, alors que les jumelles le couvraient de bisous pour se faire pardonner !

* * *

Et voilà… aloooors ? J'attends vos commentaires !

Et dans le prochain chapitre, vous saurez enfin comment Joe et Edward vont accomplir leur partie de la prophétie… Et surtout ce qu'on prévu les deux cinglés de service ! Mouaaaaaa ! (aie, aie, faut vraiment que je dorme moi…)

Allez, je vous laisse… A bientôt :P

Haley…


	22. Défier la nature et ses lois

Hello :D

Me revoilà, et avec beaucoup moins d'attente cette fois ! L'inspiration été là, alors voilà un nouveau chapitre tout frais ! Et vous allez enfin tout savoir sur Joe !

gwen-alice-cooper-cullen : merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie de te faire rire, mais ce chapitre va être un peu différent ! J'espère qu'il te plaira :D

Chka : merci beaucoup à toi ! Tu ne te souviens peut-être plus, mais moi oui : c'est toi qui m'a donné l'idée d'une partie de Quidditch au début de cette histoire ! Voilà pourquoi la dédicace :D A bientôt, bisous !

Emichlo : merci !

Mimi72 : lol ! Merci :D et je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Enfin, en tout cas il va répondre à toutes tes questions ! A bientôt :D bisous

Nounou : merci :D

Lul : merci ! Je me suis bien éclatée en écrivant la partie de Quidditch ! Et pour le reste, et bien tu vas avoir les réponses dans ce chapitre ! A bientôt, bisous :D

Héhé… Voltéa ?...

Je vous laisse, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

Haley

**

* * *

**

**22 – Défier la nature et ses lois**

Tout le monde passait un très bon moment dans le grand jardin et les rires ne cessaient pas autour d'elle, faisant largement sourire Angelina. Dans ce genre de moment, elle aimait ouvrir les barrières de son empathie et savourer en souriant toutes ses émotions heureuses. En souriant plus encore, elle sentit Emilie et Tomas (incité par sa cousine) débloquer aussi leurs dons et se mettre à sourire aussi.

Mais autour d'eux, seul Drago remarqua leurs sourires et il se permit de soupirer (plus pour la forme qu'autre chose) avant de laisser finalement un sourire se dessiner sur son propre visage. Il savait bien qu'ils étaient entrain de savourer leurs sentiments, et voir sa femme ainsi lui rappelait forcement qu'elle était une Fée. Une Fée… oui, il l'avait toujours su mais quelque part, il avait aussi toujours essayé de l'occulter, et aujourd'hui il se rendait compte que sa femme avait raison : personne ne comprenait réellement ses pouvoirs et ses devoirs envers les siens. Et lui, il n'avait pas le droit de la juger… et de toute façon il l'aimait bien trop pour ça !

Alors quand Drago vit sa femme rouvrir les yeux et se redresser sur sa chaise toujours souriante, il se leva et alla aussitôt s'asseoir près d'elle. Un instant étonnée (il était encore un peu froid avec elle ce matin !), Angelina se remit doucement à sourire quand Drago s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura :

- Pardonne-moi, Lina.

- Toujours… souffla-t-elle seulement au creux du cou de Drago.

Ce dernier sourit largement avant d'embrasser sa femme avec amour, sous l'œil attendri des enfants Malefoy qui n'en loupèrent pas une miette.

Alors que le baiser prenait fin, Angie aperçue Joe entrer seule dans la maison et elle se recula doucement de Drago. En lui caressant la joue, elle murmura :

- Pardonne moi aussi, amour… Mais… il faut que je parle à Joe, Dray, je…

Alors qu'il voyait clairement le malaise de sa femme, Drago se mit à sourire et la coupa d'un doigt sur la bouche :

- Je suppose que tu as une théorie… hum, j'ai vu ton étincelle de Dumbledore scintiller dans tes yeux toute la journée !

Angie étouffa un rire, mais Drago poursuivit :

- Va la voir, elle est la principale concernée après tout… Et puis, on aura bien le temps de parler de nous tout à l'heure…

Cette fois, la blonde se mit franchement à rire, mais le regard et surtout le baiser qu'elle offrit à son mari avant de se lever, lui promit une nuit des plus intéressantes…

Et alors qu'Emilie levait les yeux au ciel (et que Tomas rebloquait son empathie, limite traumatisé…), Angie disparue dans la maison.

xxx

Angelina trouva Joe au premier étage, sortant de la salle de bain. Ou plus précisément, elle lui tomba carrément dessus au détour du couloir !

- Tante Angie ! S'exclama Joe, surprise. Wow, tu m'as fait peur…

- Désolée, sourit la blonde. Mais je te cherchais… as-tu cinq minutes à m'accorder ?

Marjorie soupira fortement, sachant très bien de quoi sa tante voulait lui parler. Mais en même temps, c'était Angie qui faisait le premier pas, et ça c'était important pour Joe. Alors elle hocha la tête en souriant et entraina Angie dans sa chambre.

Après avoir fermé la porte, Joe la verrouilla par magie et lança un sort de silence avant de se tourner vers sa tante et de soupirer :

- J'n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'on nous entende…

Angie souriait largement en regardant sa nièce, mais elle se sentie obligée de commencer par des excuses :

- Tu sais Joe, je regrette vraiment tout ce qui s'est passé, et si je suis là c'est pour te révéler ce qui, je crois, va arriver…

- Je crois que finalement je n'ai pas trop envie de savoir…

Alors qu'Angie haussait un sourcil, Marjorie l'invita à s'asseoir en soupirant. Puis elle regarda sa tante droit dans les yeux avant d'avouer :

- J'ai compris moins vite que Lee, mais je sais qu'elle a raison : si on avait su ce qui nous attendait en arrivant à Forks, rien ne se serait passé ainsi. Ca aurait peut-être été plus facile entre Lee et Edward, mais pour moi…

Joe fit une pause en se mordant la lèvre avant de reprendre :

- Je pense que si Tomas et moi n'étions pas tombés amoureux avant de découvrir qui il était, on aurait un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres aujourd'hui…

- Je suis d'accord, soupira Angie. Et c'est aussi ce que pensait Albus… Mais maintenant que tout a été révélé, je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut-être entendre mes conclusions… Même si je pense que Lee et toi avaient déjà compris…

- Ca me touche, tante Angie, vraiment ! Et oui, on a compris… même si on n'en a pas parlé, je sais qu'elle est arrivée aux mêmes conclusions que moi… On a jamais vraiment eu besoin de se parler…

- Les jumelles… sourit Angie

- Ouaip'… Elle et moi on a toujours était très liées, trop même peut-être pour de simples cousines. Mais on a surement du hériter du lien qui vous uni Harry et toi… et quelque part, je pense que c'est aussi ça qui nous uni Edward et moi… à travers elle.

Angie se contenta d'hocher la tête, d'accord avec sa nièce. Ils avaient toujours su que les deux jeunes filles étaient très liées, magiquement parlant, et cela avait renforcé leurs liens toutes leurs vies. Mais elle n'intervint pas, et laissa Joe continuer.

- Je pense que le reste est assez simple à comprendre : Edward va me sauver… De la même façon que Lee a sauvé Tomas, Edward va me sauver moi. Et un pouvoir que j'ignore nous a prouvé, avec notre échange de corps, que je serais un vampire puissant qui sait se contrôler, et qu'Edward gagnerait quelques atouts intéressants dans… l'opération !

Angie était vraiment épatée et cela devait largement se voir sur son visage car Joe du se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire, et demander :

- Alors, suis-je loin de tes hypothèses tata ?

- Merlin non ! S'exclama Angie. Tu les complètes même ! J'avais bien sur compris que ce serait Edward qui te… enfin bref, mais tu as raison : il doit te sauver, c'est certain…

- Mouai… mais de quoi ? Ou de qui ? Quand ? Comment ? La liste de questions est encore longue si tu veux mon avis… Et moi je n'ai pas le gêne Dumbledore, alors je te laisse bien volontiers la réflexion finalement !

Angie se contenta de sourire, ravie que sa nièce le prenne ainsi, mais elle ne put toutefois pas s'empêcher de lui demander :

- Un lien vous uni déjà, n'est-ce-pas ? Edward et toi ?

- Oui, avoua Joe en se mordant la lèvre. Je ne saurais pas comment l'expliquer, mais c'est comme s'il était mon frère… et qu'il l'avait toujours été d'ailleurs ! C'est étrange, vraiment, mais maintenant je comprends un peu mieux le lien de Lee et Tomas.

- Je m'en doute, sourit Angie.

Un silence apaisant s'installa ensuite entre les deux sorcières, alors qu'elles se regardaient en souriant. Et au bout de quelques minutes c'est finalement Angie, désireuse d'être sincère jusqu'au bout, qui rompit le silence :

- As-tu une idée d'où peut venir le pouvoir qui a échangé vos corps ?

- Non, avoua Joe. Et toi ?

Marjorie semblait tout à coup très intéressée et Angélina se mordit la lèvre avant de se décider à parler :

- Et bien, en fait, Drago m'a fait penser à quelque chose tout à l'heure…

- Tante Angie, râla Joe, fait pas ta Dumbledore s'il te plait…

Angelina pouffa discrètement mais reprit aussitôt :

- Tout à l'heure Drago a fait remarquer qu'à votre âge… hum, et bien nous faisions… des bébés…

Joe écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche en grand, essayant de parler mais incapable de dire le moindre mot. Elle venait de se prendre une claque phénoménale là… parce qu'il fallait bien avouer que cette hypothèse était valable… très valable même !

xxx

Après avoir discuté un bon moment, les deux sorcières avaient rejoint les autres dehors et Marjorie s'était efforcée de masquer son trouble. Angie avait promis de garder sa dernière hypothèse pour elle pour le moment, car même si Joe voulait être sure elle ne se voyait pas demander un examen à sa médicomage de mère… Merlin, elle allait mourir sur place !

Emilie et Tomas remarquèrent bien évidemment le trouble de Joe, mais tout deux se contentèrent de la divertir, laissant les questions de côté pour le moment. Ainsi, toute la petite famille passa une agréable fin de journée, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione commence à rassembler les troupes.

Il s'en suivi alors des scènes plutôt drôle pour Tomas, Edward et Emmett qui regardaient la petite famille en souriant. Les adultes eurent beaucoup de mal à ressembler leur progéniture remuante qui se trouvait très bien ici, à Forks. Et bien sur, le fait que les jumelles Malefoy et Cédric devaient repartir eux aussi n'améliorait pas les choses !

Mais finalement, toute la petite troupe fut prête à partir. Les jumelles avaient réussis à convaincre Drago et Angie de rentrer ensemble pour la nuit, et alors que Severus et Sirius étaient déjà repartis veiller sur les élèves de Poudlard, seule Ginny restait à Forks avec les jeunes cette nuit là.

Pourquoi cela aurait-il ennuyé quelqu'un ? La propriété était presque aussi bien protégée de Poudlard, et les jeunes étaient loin d'être sans défense ! Alors c'est juste en se saluant chaleureusement que la petite famille disparue par groupe en transplanant, grâce à la brèche magique qu'Angie venait de créer dans le dôme protecteur du domaine.

xxx

- Bien, je t'écoute, maintenant que nous sommes là ! Murmura Bellatrix avec rage

Bellatrix, Lucius et une dizaine de Mangemort cagoulés étaient cachés dans un bosquet, à quelques mètres d'un dôme protecteur. Et Lucius n'avait pas eu le temps d'expliquer son plan à sa chère complice : il avait trouvé la solution à la dernière minute, mais maintenant il était près. Bien sur, Bellatrix ne cessait de le questionner : pourquoi lui avait-il demandé le sang de Tomas qu'elle gardait précieusement, pourquoi avait-il exigé de n'emmener que des Mangemorts maitrisant parfaitement la magie noire ? Hum… toutes ses questions avaient bien évidemment leurs réponses, et alors qu'ils devaient attendre le bon moment pour pénétrer sur le domaine, Lucius se décida enfin à expliquer son plan à sa folle de complice :

- Tu as sans doute remarqué qu'un puissant dôme magique protège cet endroit, mais j'ai découvert que ma maudite belle fille créé un passage magique à chaque entrée ou sortie du domaine par transplanage, et nous allons nous servir de cette brèche pour entrer…

Et plus il expliquait son plan à Bellatrix, plus le sourire de cette dernière s'élargissait… Et quand enfin ils sentirent la brèche se créer dans le bouclier, Bellatrix sauta presque de joie.

Un sourire pervers accroché au visage, la douzaine de Mangemorts ne perdit pas une seconde et traversa sans problème le dôme protecteur.

Cachés à la vue du petit groupe qui restait dans le jardin, Bellatrix et Lucius en profitèrent pour jeter un sort bien particulier sur le bouclier. Ils prononcèrent une longue incantation dans une langue sans doute morte depuis longtemps, avant de répandre le sang de Tomas sur la paroi. Et quand le bouclier magique se teinta de noir une demi-seconde, ils affichèrent tout deux leur sourire le plus sadique…

La fête pouvait commencer…

xxx

- Je suis épuisée ! Lança Emilie en s'étirant comme un chat.

Emilie lança un regard plein de promesse à Edward que personne ne put réellement louper, et Emmett ne se gêna pas pour le faire remarquer (à sa façon, bien sur !) :

- Et bien je vais vous laisser aller vous couchez… Et j'espère que Rose aussi est épuisée ce soir !

Edward leva les yeux au ciel en souriant alors que Lee avait soudain rougit et que les autres se mettaient à rire. Mais une étincelle de malice passa dans les yeux d'Emilie avant qu'elle réplique en riant :

- Moi je crois plutôt qu'elle va avoir la migraine ce soir ! T'as passé toute la soirée avec nous, l'ourson !

A la grimace d'Emmett, tous surent qu'elle avait probablement vu juste et ils ne purent que rire quand Emmett les salua en vitesse avant de courir hors du domaine.

A ce moment, trop occupés à rire, personne ne remarqua la lueur noire émise par le bouclier durant une demi-seconde, seulement quelques instants après le départ d'Emmett.

- Allez, on rentre ! Lança finalement Ginny. Et Edward, pas la peine de partir maintenant pour venir escalader la maison dans deux heures…

Le vampire eut la décence de paraître gêné face à la sorcière rousse, mais elle lui sourit seulement avant de soupirer :

- J'ai eu 17 ans moi aussi…

- Et tu étais déjà une sorcière insignifiante à cette époque, Weasley… ha non, c'est vrai Potter !

Cette voix, sortie de nulle part, glaça tout le monde. Par pur instinct maternel, Ginny se plaça devant les jeunes mais Emilie l'attira aussitôt derrière elle, alors que Tomas et Edward protégeaient de leurs corps Joe, Alice et Teddy.

Se tenaient devant eux Bellatrix et Lucius, baguettes levées et sourire sadique au visage, derrière lesquels se trouvaient une dizaine de Mangemorts cagoulés…

- _Est-ce que tout le monde a sa baguette ?_ Demanda Emilie en pensées

Un « oui » général résonna dans sa tête, la soulageant un peu alors qu'elle entendait déjà Edward grogner à côté d'elle. Emilie ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient pu traverser le champ de force magique, et malgré sa soudaine confiance en ses pouvoirs, elle ne put s'empêcher d'appeler en pensée :

- _Maman… Bellatrix et Lucius sont là_.

xxx

Alors que les jumelles étaient parties se coucher, Angie et Drago profitaient d'un moment de calme, enlacés devant la cheminée du salon. Et alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rejoindre leur chambre, Angie sursauta et blêmit considérablement.

- Angie ! Que se passe-t-il ? S'exclama Drago.

- Bellatrix et Lucius… A Forks… soupira-t-elle

Drago blêmit à son tour mais ils ne perdirent pas une minute. Et après avoir prévenu tout le monde, Angie, Drago, Harry, Ron, Remus et Hermione transplanèrent à Forks… Droit dans un piège.

- Mais pourquoi on a atterri hors de la protection ? S'exclama Ron alors qu'ils venaient d'apparaître à Forks.

- Aucune idée, avoua Angie en s'approchant du bouclier. Ce n'est pas normal… c'est…

- Noir, termina Harry.

Et une demi-seconde plus tard, il hurlait :

- ANGIE NON !

xxx

- C'est vraiment très intéressant ! S'exclama Bellatrix avec son regard de folle. Que des petits adolescents sans défenses pour nous, Lucius ! Et une traitresse à son sang en prime !

Edward ne put retenir un grognement, faisant frémir Bellatrix et Lucius, par pur instinct de survie, mais Emilie plaça sa main sur son bras et lui envoya en pensée :

- _Pas encore, Edward. Elle ignore qui nous sommes et avant toute chose on doit mettre les autres en sécurité… Alors je vais faire diversion. Tu me couvre, amour, et toi Tomas, tu t'occupes de Gin, Al et Teddy. _

- _Et Joe ?_ Demanda aussitôt Tomas.

- _Joe a largement de quoi se défendre face à eux, n'oublie pas qui elle est…_

- _Mais Lee_… tenta Tomas.

- _Je vous entends, vous savez !_ Intervint Joe en pensée. _Je ne suis peut-être pas télépathe, mais je suis Legilimens et héritière de Gryffondor ! Alors Tomas chéri, ce n'est pas la peine d'insister._ _Lee, tu devrais commencer, je te suis… _

- _C'est parti !_ Répliqua Emilie

Pendant toute la conversation mentale, Emilie n'avait pas lâché Bellatrix et Lucius du regard, et elle leur servit soudain un sourire sadique avant de répliquer :

- Mon cher grand-père, ma tante, la sensation est toujours aussi répugnante quand on se trouve près de vous. Vous puez le vice à cent miles mais je constate que votre intelligence n'a franchement pas évoluée !

- Comment oses-tu, espèce de bâtarde ! S'exclama Lucius.

- Tutut… réprima Emilie avec un air faussement navré (alors qu'elle bouillait à l'intérieur). Est-ce des manières de parler à ta petite fille ? Hum… je pensais que les sang-purs avaient plus d'éducations que ça !

- Ouaip', intervint Joe avant que Lucius puisse répliquer. On se demande qui a pu apprendre à ton père à être si charmant !

Et alors que Bellatrix regardait les deux sorcières avec incrédulité, que Lucius bouillait, et que les dix abrutis de Mangemorts qui les accompagnaient s'empêchaient de rire (ben quoi ? On a le droit de rire de leurs conneries avant de les tuer… non ?), personne ne remarqua le manège de Tomas.

Doucement, le jeune sorcier s'était placé derrière Edward (qui avait beauuuuuucoup de mal à ne pas se jeter dans le tas !) et avait tendu les mains vers Ginny, Alice et Teddy. Sans vraiment réfléchir les trois avaient saisis la main tendue de Tomas (ils savaient bien ce que valait Lee, Joe, Tomas et Edward) mais au moment où il voulu les faire quitter la propriété, direction la maison des Cullen, Tomas senti que quelque chose clochait. Son instinct lui hurlait de ne pas faire passer le bouclier aux sorciers, alors il prit le temps de vérifier et il hoqueta aussitôt de surprise. Il téléporta alors les trois sorciers dans la maison, la verrouilla par magie, puis ouvrit son esprit pour que ses trois compagnons l'entendent bien :

- _Le bouclier est piégé ! Une espèce de virus de magie noire qui semble s'attaquer à la magie blanche d'un sorcier… Je n'imagine même pas ce qu'il pourrait faire à ta mère, Lee… _

Emilie blêmit encore plus que les deux autres à ses paroles : elle avait appelé sa mère depuis un moment maintenant, et personne ne lui avait répondu.

Mais alors même que Lucius voyait sa petite fille perdre la face, il senti une présence derrière le bouclier. Alors, avec un sourire sadique au visage, il leva sa baguette pour lever le sort de camouflage qu'il avait lancé près d'eux et siffla :

- Serais-tu entrain de te demander où est ta mère, petite bâtarde ? Regarde donc, tu vas assister à sa mort !

- MAMAN NON ! Hurla Emilie en se précipitant vers le bouclier.

xxx

Personne ne l'avait vraiment remarqué mais, dès qu'ils étaient arrivés, Angie avait été attirée par le bouclier. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle s'en était approché doucement, et Harry s'en rendit compte trop tard : au moment où il cria, Angie toucha la paroi du bouclier du bout des doigts.

- MAMAN NON !

Les quatre jeunes étaient de l'autre côté du bouclier, ne se préoccupant pas du tout des mangemorts qui étaient dans leurs dos. Non, une seule chose compta à cet instant : au moment même où la peau d'Angie entra en contact avec le bouclier, elle s'effondra au sol en hurlant de douleur.

- Angie !

Drago se précipita vers sa femme mais Harry l'arrêta à la dernière seconde :

- Attends, ne la touche pas Drago.

- Mais…

- Attends !

Et alors qu'Harry fermait les yeux, Drago comprit qu'Angie tentait de parler avec son frère grâce à leur lien télépathique…

- _Contagieux_… soufflait Angie. _Seuls Lee et Tomas_… _Fige-moi_ …

La voix qui s'élevait dans l'esprit d'Harry exprimait toute la souffrance que son corps endurait à cet instant, et Harry ne perdit pas une seconde à réfléchir : il pointa sa baguette sur sa sœur et la figea.

Et avant que Drago se mette à hurler, il s'expliqua assez fort pour que les jeunes entendent :

- Elle m'a dit que c'est contagieux et qu'il fallait que je la fige…

Puis il regarda les quatre jeunes droit dans les yeux et continua :

- Nous sommes coincés de ce côté, alors c'est le moment de leur montrer de quoi vous êtes capables. Lee, Tomas, vous seuls pourraient sauver Angie. Alors collaient moi une pâtée à ses mangemorts ! Edward, veille sur Joe tu veux, elle a beau être puissante, elle est mortelle… Les filles, faites ce que vous savez faire de mieux ! Et toi Tomas, détruit ce virus, tu en est capable.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus de mots, et les autres adultes ne pouvaient rien ajouter. Ils étaient bel et bien coincé de l'autre côté, mais le discourt, bien qu'expéditif, d'Harry avait donné du courage au quatre jeunes… et sans un mot de plus, ils se retournèrent et firent face à la douzaine de mangemorts… ou plutôt à la douzaine de baguettes qui leur faisaient face.

- Merlin… souffla Hermione

- Ils vont s'en sortir, promit Harry.

Ils vont s'en sortir, répéta-t-il en lui même, comme pour s'en convaincre.

xxx

- _On a un plan ?_ Interrogea Joe en pensée

- _Je prends Lucius,_ répondit Emilie. _Edward tu t'occupes des mangemorts, et Joe tu prends Bellatrix. Tomas, tu sais ce que tu as à faire. _

- _Pas vraiment, mais je vais chercher_.

- _Alors téléporte-toi ailleurs dans le domaine_, reprit Emilie.

- _C'est pas une bonne idée_, répliqua aussitôt Joe. _On ne sait pas s'ils sont venus seuls, et je te rappelle que vous n'êtes pas invincibles !_

- _Il n'y a personne d'autre_, intervint Edward. _Mais je crois quand même qu'on devrait rester ensemble au cas où. _

- _Alors je reste là_, intervint Tomas, _de toute façon vous allez les occuper_.

- _Ok_, répondit Emilie. _Alors allons-y, et faites attention à vous ! _

Et aussitôt, ils se mirent en marche… mais bien qu'ils se savaient supérieurs en pouvoir, aucun des quatre ne parvenait à se défaire d'un très mauvais pressentiment.

xxx

- Oh mon Dieu non ! S'exclama Alice Cullen.

Au beau milieu du salon des Cullen, alors qu'Emmett racontait avec entrain la journée qu'il avait passé avec les sorciers, Alice se leva d'un bond et se mit à courir vers l'extérieur sans même une explication.

Conscients qu'elle avait du voir une chose très grave, tous les Cullen (même Rosalie !) la suivirent sans hésiter et commencèrent sérieusement à s'inquiéter en comprenant où elle les conduisait.

- Harry ! S'exclama soudain Carlisle.

- Mais que se passe-t-il ? Intervint Emmett.

Alors que Carlisle découvrait le corps figé d'Angie avec horreur, et qu'Harry expliquait ce qui s'était passé, Hermione remarqua l'air horrifié d'Alice et les tentatives désespérées de Jasper pour faire parler la jeune vampire. Alors elle s'approcha d'elle et déposa tendrement sa main sur son épaule avant de murmurer :

- Alice… Qu'as-tu vu ?

- Ca… souffla juste Alice en pointant le jardin du doigt.

xxx

Lucius était bien plus fort qu'Emilie l'avait imaginé. Il était vicieux et vraiment très bien entrainé à la magie noire, qu'elle ne maitrisait finalement pas tant que ça. Elle n'était pas réellement en difficulté, mais Lucius était très rapide et elle n'était pas au bout de sa peine.

Edward, lui, semblait presque s'amuser avec la dizaine de mangemorts qui l'avaient entourés et il leurs brisait la nuque avait tant de facilité que certains commençaient vraiment à avoir peur. Les sorts n'avaient aucuns effets sur lui, et il ne lui fallait pas longtemps pour finir le travail…

Tomas, lui, suait à grosse goutte à côté du bouclier, tentant désespérément de percer la barrière qu'il sentait dans la magie du domaine. Il avait l'impression de connaître l'élément qui lui manquait, mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre la main dessus…

Quand à Joe, elle faiblissait. Seule des quatre à ne pas être immortelle, Joe voyait ses forces diminuer peu à peu. Elle tenait largement tête à Bellatrix, mais l'expérience de la mangemorte, et surtout son utilisation intensive de la magie noire, rendait son combat bien plus difficile.

Et soudain, tout se renversa.

Alors qu'Edward venait de tuer son dernier mangemort…

Alors qu'Emilie venait d'entailler fortement la jambe de Lucius…

Alors que Tomas venait de comprendre que son sang était la clef…

Bellatrix transplana derrière Joe et lui passa aussitôt un bras sous le cou, l'étouffant largement, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- En offrant ton cœur à mon fils tu l'as rendu faible, il est temps de réparer ça !

Elle invoqua une dague et, avant même que Joe ne puisse réagir, elle senti le métal froid pénétrer dans son cœur. Et la dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant de tomber au sol fut une voix qui résonna en elle :

- _Sauve là, Edward_…

- NON ! Hurla Emilie en levant les mains vers Bellatrix.

La sorcière fut projetée au loin, et Emilie envoya aussitôt Lucius la rejoindre. Elle savait maintenant ce qui allait se passer et elle usa de tout son courage pour se lancer :

- Tomas, le bouclier, tout de suite. Edward…

- Je sais, coupa celui-ci. Je sais…

Il ne dit rien de plus. Lui aussi avait entendu cette voix étrange, qui résonnait comme en écho, et le message était très clair. C'était le moment de défier la nature et ses lois.

Alors il s'approcha de Joe et la prit dans ses bras. Et entendant les battements de son cœur qui faiblissait doucement, il ne perdit plus une seconde : il s'approcha du cou de Marjorie et la mordit.

Mais il n'avait pris que très peu de sang quand il se redressa, un air horrifié au visage. Et alors que Marjorie commençait à se tordre de douleur, signe de sa transformation, Edward souffla :

- Elle est enceinte…

Toutefois, personne n'eut le temps de répondre, car une bulle de magie se forma sous leur yeux, au niveau du ventre de Joe, et engloba Marjorie et Edward un instant.

Et quand la bulle de magie éclata, Joe se releva en sursaut, ses yeux devenus rouges grand ouverts. Elle posa alors une main sur son ventre et souffla seulement :

- Par Merlin…

Oui, les autres n'auraient pas dit mieux, même les vampires ! Joe était devenue un vampire en seulement quelques secondes alors que la transformation prend normalement trois jours, mais surtout elle semblait totalement se contrôler… et elle était…

- ENCEINTE ? Cria Harry.

Tomas avait enfin réussi à purifier le bouclier, et tous avaient pu entrer. Bien sur, Lucius et Bellatrix avaient profités de la diversion pour s'enfuir mais ce n'était pas le principal.

- Plus tard, intervint Emilie. Où est maman ?

Le visage de son oncle lui fit froid dans le dos, et sans réfléchir elle se mit à courir vers la forme immobile qu'elle apercevait un peu plus loin…

* * *

Alors ? Verdict ? J'attends vos impressions avec impatience…

Et à votre avis, Angie… morte ? ou pas ?

Hum… la suite très vite !

Byebye

Haley


	23. Réactions en chaine

Héhé ! C'est Noël aujourd'hui lol ! Voici ma troisième mise à jour de la journée !

Bon, je sais que vous attendiez des explications, mais d'abord vous allez avoir droit aux conséquences… hi, hi, je n'en dit pas plus ! :D

Mimi72 : lol ! Merci beaucoup ! Hum… je ne dirais rien sur Angie, mais tu as la réponse dans ce chapitre… Et la petite scène avec Bellatrix et Lucius est pour toi, alors j'espère que ca te plaira ! A bientôt, bisous :D

Nounou : merci !

Gwen-alice-cooper-cullen : lol, merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite :D et j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi !

Emichlo : merci ! :D

Aliecullen4ever : ha, ha… je ne dirais rien pour Angie, il va falloir que tu lises la suite ! Et j'espère que ca va te plaire :D

Lul : LOL ! Mais si je meure, comment vas-tu avoir la suite de cette histoire ? Hi, hi *sourire d'ange diabolique*… Lol, j'adore ta reviews, et je pense que ce chapitre répondra à quelques unes de tes questions… pour le reste, il faudra attendre le chapitre suivant ! A très vite, bisous :D

Miss Sawyer : oh my god, ca c'est de la reviews lol ! J'ai adoré lire tes commentaires et je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise ! Oui, c'est sur, elle est mieux que les héritiers R&O car je pense avoir fait quelques progrès en écriture :D ! J'espère vraiment que la suite te plaira, et que j'aurais encore le droit à tes superbes commentaires ! A bientôt, bisous :D

Héhé, Voltéa et Chka… où êtes vous ?

Allez, je vous laisse, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

Haley

* * *

**23 – Réactions en chaîne **

Le monde n'existait plus autour d'elle et une seule et unique chose comptait à cet instant pour Emilie : le corps figé de sa mère qui attendait sur l'herbe.

- Oh Merlin… souffla-t-elle alors que les larmes coulaient déjà sur ses joues.

Tous la regardaient sans oser bouger, attendant mais surtout espérant qu'elle trouve une solution parfaite au problème de sa mère, mais alors que ses larmes coulaient de plus en plus, Drago s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Et alors qu'il la berçait doucement, tous purent entendre le murmure d'Emilie :

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire… papa, je ne sais pas…

Drago ne pouvait rien répondre à sa fille. Que lui répondre ? Qu'elle le devait ? Qu'elle seule était capable de sauver sa mère ? Comment aurait-il pu dire cela à sa fille ? Il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas… et c'est Harry qui intervint alors : il força doucement Emilie à relever la tête (qu'elle avait cachée dans le cou de son père) et attrapa son visage en coupe avant de lui dire :

- Laisse ton instinct prendre le dessus, ma chérie. Ta mère était persuadée que seuls Tomas et toi êtes capables de la libérer de cette malédiction sans être contaminés.

Emilie regarda alors son oncle avec un regard suppliant et empli de larmes avant de simplement hocher la tête. Elle se détacha alors de son père et de son oncle, et s'agenouilla au côté de sa mère. Sans avoir besoin de se parler, Tomas vint se poser de l'autre côté d'Angelina et tendit sa main à Emilie.

Alors que les autres regardaient la scène en retenant leurs respirations, impuissants et inquiets, Emilie attrapa la main tendue de son cousin et ferma les yeux. Sans avoir besoin de se parler, les deux cousins déplacèrent leurs secondes mains au même moment : Emilie posa la sienne sur le front de sa mère, alors que Tomas la déposa tout aussi délicatement sur son ventre.

- Défige-là, murmura alors Emilie sans ouvrir les yeux.

Sans un mot, Harry retira alors son sortilège d'un rapide coup de baguette, et aussitôt tous purent voir, mais surtout entendre, Angie se tordre de douleur.

Les larmes coulaient silencieusement mais sans interruption sur les joues d'Emilie, alors qu'elle gardait les yeux clos, et Tomas ferma les siens pour tenter d'occulter la douleur de sa cousine et parvenir à se concentrer. Aucun des deux ne savait comment guérir Angie, mais les deux sorciers se laissèrent guider par leur magie, et bientôt on put aussi apercevoir des signes de douleur sur leurs visages.

Ils étaient tout les deux crispés, serrant les dents pour ne pas se mettre à hurler de douleur comme Angie, et ils sentaient le poison tenter d'attaquer aussi leur magie blanche. C'est alors qu'ils comprirent ce qu'ils avaient à faire, et dans un même mouvement ils rouvrirent les yeux.

Emilie ne pleurait plus et fixait son cousin avec intensité. Ils ne dirent rien, mais tous purent largement voir leurs yeux virer progressivement au rouge. Jamais encore ils n'étaient parvenus à prendre le contrôle total sur leur côté « noir », mais à cet instant leurs instincts firent tout le travail. Et c'est avec autant de stupéfaction que de crainte que tous virent les cheveux des deux sorciers prendre une teinte rouge feu et deux canines acérées dépasser soudainement de leurs lèvres.

Ils ressemblaient aux tableaux des mythes moldus représentant les vampires, et personne ne comprenait vraiment ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Tous savaient que les vrais vampires n'avaient pas de canines pointues, et personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui se passa ensuite : dans un même mouvement, Emilie et Tomas se lâchèrent les mains et attrapèrent chacun un poignet d'Angie.

Cette dernière, qui se débattait toujours autant dans sa souffrance, cessa tout mouvement à l'instant même ou les deux sorciers plantèrent leurs crocs dans ses poignets.

Tous hoquetèrent de surprise mais aucun ne jugea bon d'intervenir alors qu'Emilie et Tomas buvaient le sang contaminé d'Angie. Le temps se figea pour eux et personne n'eut réellement conscience du temps qui passa avant qu'Emilie et Tomas cessent de boire, et ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir quand les deux « sorciers » se relevèrent en même temps avant de disparaître dans une fumée noire et rouge.

- Merlin, qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Demanda Hermione au bout de quelques secondes.

Personne n'avait de réponse, et c'est en silence que tous regardèrent Drago et Harry se précipiter sur le corps inconscient d'Angie.

- Elle est vivante, souffla Drago en sentant le cœur de sa femme battre.

Harry fronça les sourcils en regardant sa sœur, mais il n'eut rien le temps de dire car Drago s'exclama :

- Où sont partis Emilie et Tomas ?

A cet instant, c'est Joe et Edward qui échangèrent un regard qui en disait long.

- _Bellatrix_, pensa Joe

- _Lucius_, pensa Edward au même moment.

Et sans se soucier ni du fait qu'ils communiquaient si naturellement en pensées, ni que tout le monde les regardaient, Joe attrapa Edward par la manche et ils disparurent dans un « pop ».

- C'n'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Hermione. Ca les dérangeraient de nous expliquer avant de disparaître comme ça !

Harry soupira fortement alors qu'il avait soudain l'impression de savoir. Savoir… ce mot était faible pour décrire le sentiment qui l'envahissait, mais il avait à présent l'horrible pressentiment d'être devenu le gardien de la famille Dumbledore... le détenteur de cet étrange instinct qu'Albus puis Angie avaient eut. Et, ne voulant pas réfléchir à la raison pour le moment, il décida simplement de répondre à Hermione :

- Ils sont partis s'occuper de Bellatrix et Lucius.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Drago. Mais enfin, Harry comment peux-tu le savoir ?

- Peu importe, soupira Harry. Rentrons les attendre dans la maison.

Sorciers et Cullen acquiescèrent en silence, tous aussi choqués de tout ce qui venait de se passer, mais c'est la mine sombre d'Harry qui déplaisait le plus à Drago. Et alors qu'il portait sa femme jusqu'à la maison, il ne put s'empêcher de prier Merlin pour que son intuition soit mauvaise…

xxx

Leurs sens étaient exacerbés au maximum. Ils sentaient chaque chose les entourant, chaque odeur, chaque parcelle de vie ou de magie, tout… ils sentaient tout. Mais ils n'avaient qu'une seule chose en tête, une seule chose à faire : détruire la menace qui pesait sur leur famille.

Emilie et Tomas s'étaient téléportés directement devant le manoir Malefoy, où tout deux sentaient largement la présence de leurs ennemis, et c'est sans échanger une seule parole qu'ils avancèrent vers l'entrée. Un seul geste de la main de Tomas, et la grille d'entrée vola en éclats, réveillant sans doute tout le quartier, et la porte s'ouvrit brutalement avant même que les deux immortels l'aient atteinte.

- Merlin, qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça ? Souffla Bellatrix

- Chasseurs de vampire, répondit Lucius.

Il eut juste le temps de voir sa cousine lever un sourcil perplexe, avant d'être obligé de se jeter sur le côté pour éviter la créature femelle qui lui fonçait dessus… et c'est avec horreur, et surtout frayeur, qu'il reconnu sa petite fille.

- C'est ton fils ! Hurla-t-il alors à Bellatrix en désignant le second immortel.

Cette dernière hoqueta de surprise, alors que le Tomas maléfique la regardait en montrant les crocs. Instinctivement, Bellatrix et Lucius se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, et alors qu'ils appelaient du renfort, ils commencèrent à lancer des sorts vers les deux immortels. Mais c'est avec une frayeur largement décuplée qu'ils virent leurs sorts de magie noire rebondir sur Emilie et Tomas. Et ces derniers semblaient largement s'en amuser, puisqu'ils se contentaient de grogner et de tourner autour de leurs deux proies, se rapprochant soudainement, et se reculant tout aussi vite, faisant monter la pression à son maximum pour les deux sorciers.

Un « pop » attira soudain l'attention de Bellatrix et Lucius, leur rendant une seconde l'espoir que d'autres mangemorts allaient les aider… mais cet espoir s'envola bien vite, alors que se tenaient à présent Edward et Marjorie derrière les deux immortels.

Comment Marjorie pouvait-elle être en vie ? Mais surtout pourquoi ses yeux étaient si rouges ? Beaucoup de questions envahirent Bellatrix et Lucius, mais la voix de Joe les coupa dans leurs pensées :

- Ce n'est pas bien de jouer avec la nourriture, mes chéris ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Aussitôt, Lee et Tomas se tournèrent vers elle et Edward, et les deux vampires ne purent s'empêcher de frissonner de peur quand les deux immortels leurs montrèrent leurs crocs. Pourtant, ils ne se découragèrent pas, et c'est Edward qui intervint :

- Joe à raison, il serait peut-être temps de les achever…

Les yeux rouges des deux immortels se plissèrent quelques secondes, puis dans un même mouvement ils se retournèrent vers Bellatrix et Lucius et les attrapèrent à la gorge à la vitesse de la lumière.

- Pour ma mère, souffla Lee avant de rompre le cou de Lucius.

- Pour Joe, murmura au même moment Tomas en brisant les cervicales de sa mère.

Et alors que les deux corps sans vie tombaient à terre dans un bruit sourd, Emilie et Tomas redevinrent eux même.

Tomas resta figé, le regard soudé au corps mort de sa mère, mais Emilie, elle, tomba à genoux, et alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle souffla seulement :

- Merlin qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait…

xxx

Dans le salon de la maison blanche, à Forks, Drago, Harry, Ginny, et Carlisle, veillaient sur le corps inconscient d'Angie, alors qu'Emmett et Alice tentaient de réconforter, et de tranquilliser, au mieux Al et Teddy. Les autres étaient repartis (par obligation pour les sorciers), et l'ambiance était très tendue autour du corps de la sorcière blonde.

Harry sentait que quelque chose clochait avec sa sœur, mais ne sachant pas exactement de quoi il s'agissait, il avait préféré se taire pour le moment, et se concentrer sur un autre sujet…

- Enceinte ? S'exclama Ginny. Ma fille est enceinte ?

Harry soupira et se massa les tempes avant de répondre à sa femme :

- C'est ce qu'a dit Edward en la transformant…

Ginny ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de soupirer et de lever les yeux au ciel, en semblant maudire tous les dieux du monde. Mais c'est Carlisle qui lui fit voir les choses différemment :

- Si, comme je le crois, le bébé à survécu à la morsure d'Edward, ça sera sans doute son unique chance d'avoir un enfant… Elle est devenue un vampire, et seule la magie qu'il tient de Tomas doit permettre à cet enfant de survivre…

Ceci fit largement réfléchir les sorciers, et c'est Harry qui intervint finalement, bien qu'en détournant quelque peu la discussion :

- Comment peut-elle s'être transformée aussi vite ?

- Je l'ignore ! Avoua Carlisle. Normalement, la transformation dure trois jours, et le vampire nouveau né ne parvient pas à se contrôler. Bien sur, avec leur échange de corps, on avait bien vu que Joe était capable de se contrôler en vampire, mais là… Franchement, je n'ai jamais vu ça auparavant !

- J'ai bien peur qu'on ne soit pas au bout de nos surprises, soupira Drago. Vous avez vu Emilie et Tomas ?

Ils acquiescèrent en soupirant, et c'est Ginny qui intervint :

- C'est étrange, mais les crocs et les cheveux rouge feu, ça me dit quelque chose… pas vous ?

Drago et Harry se regardèrent en réfléchissent, soudain déçue qu'Hermione soit repartie s'occuper de son fils, les jumelles et Cédric, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de répondre à la rousse : les quatre jeunes venaient de réapparaitre devant eux.

Ils constatèrent tout de suite qu'Emilie et Tomas avaient retrouvés leurs apparences normales, mais ils purent aussi largement voir les larmes d'Emilie, alors qu'Edward la soutenait dans ses bras. Et ils virent aussi le visage dur et fermé de Tomas, qui voulait masquer toute émotion, alors que sa main serrait fermement celle de Joe.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Drago d'un ton très inquiet.

Aussitôt, Emilie se cacha dans le cou d'Edward pour pleurer d'avantage, et le masque de Tomas sembla se briser, laissant transparaitre son effroi. Mais alors qu'aucun des deux ne parlaient, et que leurs compagnons les regardaient avec des regards inquiets, Harry interrogea sa fille :

- Joe, dis nous ce qui s'est passé, s'il te plait.

Cette dernière soupira avant d'interroger Edward du regard. Mais quand ce dernier hocha doucement la tête, elle se décida à parler :

- Emilie a tuée Lucius… et Tomas à tué Bellatrix. Ils leurs ont brisé la nuque…

Les sorciers furent un instant choqué du ton si naturel que Joe venait d'employer, mais sa peau devenue blanche, ses yeux et ses lèvres rouges sang, et cette beauté effrayante qu'elle dégageait, ne pouvait que leur rappeler qu'elle était devenue un vampire. Et ce naturel fit, bien malgré eux, doucement sourire les Cullen présents.

Mais c'est Drago qui réagit le premier : il se dirigea vers sa fille et la força à le regarder avant d'embrasser son front et lui dire :

- Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, mon ange.

- Vous avez fait ce que vous dictait votre instinct, intervint Harry en regardant les deux immortels tours à tour.

- Je… je l'ai tué de sang froid, hoqueta Emilie entre ses sanglots. Je suis un monstre…

Tomas ne prononça pas une parole, mais son regard suffisait largement pour savoir qu'il pensait la même chose que sa cousine. C'est alors Ginny qui intervint :

- Vous n'êtes pas des monstres, vous entendez ! Vous n'avez fait que protéger votre famille ! Vous… vous n'êtes pas des monstres !

La rouquine avait des sanglots dans la voix, mais quand sa fille se rapprocha d'elle pour tenter de la calmer, elle s'exclama :

- Et toi, ma fille, il va falloir qu'on parle !

Alors que Joe grimaçait, qu'Emilie séchait peu à peu ses larmes, et que la mâchoire de Tomas se décrispait doucement, Drago aperçu les yeux de sa femme s'ouvrir laborieusement.

Aussitôt, il se précipita vers elle, attirant l'attention de tout le monde, et caressa la joue de sa femme avec amour avant de lui demander doucement :

- Angie, chérie, comment te sens-tu ?

Il vit sans mal une larme rouler sur la joue de sa femme, mais il ne comprit réellement sa signification que quand Angie lui répondit dans un souffle :

- Vide… j'ai… j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs…

Tout le monde se figea alors qu'Angie se relevait péniblement. C'est Emilie qui trouva la force de bouger la première, et elle s'approcha de sa mère en retenant avec mal ses larmes. Doucement, elle posa la main sur son cœur avant d'hoqueter de surprise et de souffler :

- Oh Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait…

Tomas avait retrouvé son air horrifié et les larmes d'Emilie s'étaient remises à couler, mais Angie attrapa la main de sa fille et se dirigea vers Tomas pour prendre aussi la sienne, avant de leur dire :

- Vous m'avez sauvé, c'était la seule solution. Lucius savait très bien ce qu'il faisait… ce virus aurait du me tuer, vu la pureté de ma magie.

- Mais on a fait de toi une moldue ! S'exclama Emilie.

Personne ne voulait y croire, mais quand Angie envoya un sourire plein d'excuses à Drago et à son frère, ils surent qu'Emilie disait vrai. Angie était devenue une simple moldue… Lucius avait réussi à tuer la Fée ce soir, et nul ne pouvait en imaginer les conséquences.

Mais Angie se contenta de leur sourire et de répéter :

- Je suis en vie, Emilie. C'est le plus important…

- Tu as raison, intervint Drago. Tu es en vie… c'est tout ce qui compte…

Et il serra sa femme contre lui, pour lui prouver tout son amour et lui faire ressentir à quel point il avait eut peur de la perdre. Peu importait qu'elle ait des pouvoirs ou non pour lui, et à cet instant, il remerciait seulement Merlin d'avoir laissé la vie à sa femme…

xxx

Alors que Ron était au ministère, pour aider à gérer la mort soudaine de deux des mangemorts les plus recherchés d'Angleterre, Hermione avait abandonnée l'idée de coucher les enfants. Les jumelles Malefoy se rongeaient les sangs pour leur mère, et Cédric et Hugo tentaient tant bien que mal de les rassurer, tout en jetant des regards inquiets vers Hermione. Et cette dernière ne savait pas quoi faire…

Ginny lui avait promis de la tenir au courant dès qu'Angie se réveillerait, mais elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre ici… Elle se sentait si impuissante, si inutile… Mais soudain, ses tristes pensées furent interrompues par une lumière blanche aveuglante qui envahit son salon.

Avec effroi, Hermione, Cédric et Hugo virent les jumelles Malefoy être englobées par cette lumière d'un blanc pure, mais quand les cheveux des jumelles devinrent aussi blanc que cette source d'énergie et que toute deux se retrouvèrent pourvue d'ailes, Hermione comprit une chose pourtant impossible :

- Des Fées… souffla-t-elle.

Et alors que la lumière blanche disparaissait et que les jumelles retrouvaient leur apparence, Hermione répéta :

- Vous êtes devenues des Fées…

- Maman ! S'exclamèrent alors les jumelles en chœur, avant de disparaître dans cette fumée blanche qu'Hermione connaissait si bien.

E sans se soucier des protestations de son fils et de Cédric, Hermione les déposa chez Dora avant de transplaner à son tour vers Forks, un mauvais pressentiment au ventre.

xxx

Dans le salon, alors qu'Angie tentait de rassurer Emilie et Tomas, et qu'Harry cherchait désespérément une façon de dire ce qu'il ressentait depuis le réveil de sa sœur, tous les regards furent attirés par une fumée blanche… ou plutôt deux fumées blanches…

- Oh Merlin ! S'exclama Emilie en ressentant les pouvoirs de ses sœurs.

Mais comme si de rien n'était, les jumelles se précipitèrent vers leur mère et s'exclamèrent d'une même voix :

- Maman, qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Incapable de répondre, Angélina dévisageait ses filles avec de gros yeux, et alors que tous avaient compris ce qui s'était apparemment produit, c'est Drago qui le dit à voix haute :

- Vous êtes devenues des Fées !

C'est à ce moment précis qu'Hermione apparue à son tour, essoufflée et décoiffée, et sans préambule elle s'exclama :

- J'ai vu de mes yeux leurs cheveux blancs et leurs ailes, elles sont bel et bien devenue toute les deux des Fées blanches, mais…

- Il n'y a qu'une chose qui aurait pu le provoquer, coupa Alexia.

- Ta mort, maman, poursuivit Luna. Pourtant, tu es en vie…

- J'y comprends rien… soupirèrent les jumelles en même temps.

Mais alors qu'elles posaient à nouveau leur regard sur leur mère, elles comprirent… et elles blêmirent toutes deux considérablement avant de s'exclamer d'une même voix :

- Tu as perdu tes pouvoirs !

Angie soupira fortement avant d'acquiescer en silence, mais elle sursauta (comme les autres) quand Luna s'exclama avec colère :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, à la fin ! Des immortels, des vampires (elle regarda Joe), plus de pouvoirs, des nouvelles Fées !

- Plus rien ne tourne droit ! Approuva Alexia sur le même ton. Où est-ce que tout ça va nous emmener ?

C'était une excellente question… et une seule personne avait la réponse, oui, Angie en était persuadée… et il était temps qu'il crache le morceau ! Sur ce sujet… et sur tous les autres…

* * *

Voilà… alors, que pensez-vous de tout ça ? J'attends vos reviews !

A très vite pour la suite, et les réponses à toutes les questions que vous vous posez…

Bizzzz

Haley :D


	24. Le conteur d'histoire

Coucou !

Me revoilà, avec un peu moins d'attente que d'habitude… L'inspiration ne m'a pas lâché ces derniers jours et ce chapitre s'est écrit tout seul (enfin presque lol !). Je voudrais juste vous préciser que jusque là, je ne savais pas du tout où je vous emmenais avec cette fic… mais j'ai trouvé ! Et j'espère que ça vous plaira ! :D

Mais avant toutes choses, quelques mercis…

Chka : héhé ! J'espère que cette suite là va te plaire aussi :D… et au fait, j'attends la fin de l'OS avec impatience :) bisous !

Miss-Sawyer : ta nouvelle histoire favorite lol ! Voilà qui me fait très plaisir ! Et dans ce chapitre, tu vas avoir toutes (ou presque :D) les explications… J'espère que ça te plaira aussi ! Bisous :)

Mimi72 : lol, mais il n'y a pas de quoi ! Me débarrasser de Lucius et Bellatrix a été un plaisir… Pour le reste, tu vas avoir les explications dans ce chapitre, et tu as bien deviné ! C'est notre manipulateur préféré qui va tout expliquer… A bientôt :D bisous !

Gwen-alice-cooper-cullen : merci ! Je ne sais pas d'où me viennent toutes ses idées, mais en voici encore bien d'autre ! J'espère que ça te plaira aussi :D

Nounou : merci :D

Emichlo : merci :D

Voltéa : merci beaucoup pour tes compliments :D (l'auteuze rougis), je suis vraiment touchée, et contente de continuer à te faire rêver… Par contre, tu ne viens plus sur A l'ombre du crépuscule ? Tu as plusieurs chapitres de retard :( … Je te laisse avec les explications pour cette fic… Bisous ! :D

Voilà, je vous laisse en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

Haley

* * *

**24 – Le conteur d'histoire**

Tous étaient figés, sans réellement comprendre ce qui se passait : Joe était devenue un vampire, Emilie et Tomas avaient un côté noir très particulier, Angie perdait ses pouvoirs, et maintenant les jumelles devenaient des Fées Blanches… Comme l'avait si bien dit Alexia une seconde plus tôt, plus rien ne tournait droit dans leur monde… Et tous ça, mêlé à l'étrange sentiment d'impuissance qu'elle ressentait, fit éclater la colère d'Angie :

- Il a intérêt à parler maintenant ! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant.

Tous la regardèrent bizarrement, alors qu'Alexia, pas encore habituée à l'empathie, sursautait à la colère de sa mère. Mais personne ne comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire, et tous se contentèrent de la suivre alors qu'elle se rendait dans la grande salle à manger où Ginny avait accroché le portrait d'Albus.

C'est alors qu'ils comprirent tous : Angie voulait des explications… et vu le regard noir qu'elle avait, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle allait faire parler son grand père…

- _Ca risque d'être intéressant…_ lança Joe en pensée

- _Je suis d'accord, mais pas pressée de savoir quand même_… répondit Emilie

- _Froussarde !_ Pouffa Tomas

Au moment où Emilie lui lançait un regard noir, c'est Edward qui intervint :

- _Ils nous regardent bizarrement là…_

Aussitôt, les quatre jeunes se tournèrent vers le reste de la petite troupe, et c'est Luna, les sourcils largement froncés, qui intervint :

- Vous étiez entrain de vous parler en pensées, non ?

Les jeunes se contentèrent d'acquiescer en silence alors qu'Alexia s'exclamait :

- Ben on ne devrait pas les entendre ?

- Si… répondirent en chœur Luna, Angie et Emilie.

Et aussitôt, les trois froncèrent plus encore les sourcils, et se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Albus. Ce dernier, bien heureusement à l'abri dans son tableau, se recroquevilla un peu sur lui même avant de se forcer à sourire et de lancer :

- Bonjour à tous ! Désolé, je ne peux pas rester… j'entends Minerva qui m'appelle à Poudlard !

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter son tableau, Emilie leva une main en l'air en s'exclamant :

- Surement pas ! Tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement cette fois ci, grand père !

Et alors même qu'elle finissait sa tirade, tous purent voir Albus se prendre le bord de son tableau en pleine face…

- Mais… comment as-tu fait ça ? Demanda-t-il à Emilie, alors qu'il se frottait le front.

Les autres sorciers étaient tout aussi stupéfaits, tous persuadés jusqu'ici qu'il était totalement impossible d'emprisonner un portrait de la sorte, mais quand ils interrogèrent Emilie du regard, elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules en maugréant :

- J'en sais rien moi ! Mais on s'en fou, c'est pas comme si je contrôlais mes pouvoirs, ni même si je savais de quoi je suis capable !

Sa réplique fit doucement sourire sorciers et vampires, mais Albus, lui, trouva soudain son emprisonnement de bien mauvaise augure… et surtout quand Angie intervint :

- Et bien en tout cas, nous allons avoir tout le temps pour obtenir des réponses…

Et face au regard de sa petite fille, le si célèbre Albus Dumbledore frémit… il était mal barré… ouaip', parce que la franchise n'avait jamais été son truc de son vivant… alors dans la mort… !

xxx

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, dans une citée italienne aussi ancienne que mythique, l'agitation était à son paroxysme. Les hauts personnages de cette citée étaient furieux et leurs cris se seraient sans doute entendus à des kilomètres à la ronde si leur repaire n'avait pas été enfoui si bas sous terre. Oui, ils étaient furieux… tout autant que leurs disciples étaient inquiets.

Et ce, pour une unique raison…

- C'est impossible ! S'exclama Marcus en tapant du poing sur la table.

Le marbre noir de la lourde table se fissura mais personne n'y prêta une réelle attention, car tous étaient bien de son avis. Oui, c'était impossible…

- Ce … voyant est-il réellement sur de ses affirmations ? Demanda Caïus avec colère

- J'ai vu ses pensées, intervint Aro avec rage. Il dit vrai, aucun doute possible.

Et alors que leurs condisciples les regardaient avec inquiétude, les trois chefs du clan des Volturi, la si célèbre famille royale vampirique, s'autorisèrent un soupir de lassitude avant de s'enfoncer dans leurs sièges.

- Je croyais qu'on avait tué le dernier il y a plus de 500 ans ! Intervint alors Caïus.

- Je le croyais aussi, mon ami, répondit Aro. Mais ils sont deux, et bien vivant…

L'assemblée soupira alors même que Marcus murmurait avec mépris :

- Des chasseurs de vampires…

xxx

Tout le monde s'était installé autour de la table de la salle à manger et Albus, mis bien en évidence sur une chaise, était foudroyé par de multiples paires d'yeux. Se mordant la lèvre, le vieux sorcier était entrain de se dire qu'il ne pourrait plus leur cacher grand-chose d'ici quelques minutes, surtout si…

- M'man, tu crois que je peux le forcer à dire la vérité ? Demanda Lee très sérieusement.

- Aucune idée, répondit Angie avec froideur. Mais tu pourras toujours essayer si…

- Bon, bon, ça va ! Intervient alors le portrait du vieil homme.

Il n'avait pas du tout envie que son arrière petite fille tente des expériences sur son portrait, et de toute façon, vu la tournure que semblaient avoir prises les choses, il ne pouvait plus rien gâcher… Quoi ? Oui, bien sur qu'il ne disait rien pour que leurs vies soient meilleures… En douteriez-vous réellement ?

- Pufff', soupira-t-il. Pas de respect pour mon vieil âge et ma sagesse…

- Parlons-en de ta sagesse ! S'exclama Angelina. Je n'ai cessé de couvrir tes mensonges, mais je me rends compte que tu m'as manipulée depuis le début ! Tu ne m'as dit que ce qui t'arrangeais, et regarde où nous en sommes aujourd'hui ! Alors j'exige des explications !

Albus grimaça quelque peu, mais ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Il adopta un sourire franc, et alors que ses yeux brillaient de milles étincelles (oui, oui, même sur un tableau), il répondit seulement :

- Et à propos de quoi, ma chérie ?

Tous, sans exception, levèrent les yeux au ciel alors que le vieil homme en profitait pour avaler un de ses infects bonbons au citron. Mais il failli l'avaler de travers quand Angie répondit :

- Comment suis-je devenue une moldue ?

- Pourquoi Luna et moi sommes devenues des Fées, continua Alexia.

- Pourquoi Edward a des pouvoirs, et que ma transformation en vampire a pris trois secondes, poursuivit Marjorie.

- Pourquoi Tomas et moi nous sommes transformés en créatures buveuse de sang, termina Emilie. Enfin… entre autre.

Oui, entre autre, se dirent à cet instant Ginny et Harry… et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter à la liste :

- Comment ma fille peut-être enceinte alors qu'elle vient techniquement de mourir ?

Joe se força à ne pas regarder vers ses parents à cet instant, et elle remercia mentalement Albus de répondre rapidement :

- Je vois… soupira-t-il.

- La vérité, grand père, coupa Angie alors qu'il allait continuer.

Il hocha juste la tête en silence, s'installant plus confortablement dans son gros fauteuil rouge, puis se lança :

- Cela va prendre du temps les enfants, et si vous voulez tous comprendre, je vais devoir vous expliquer pas mal de chose. Alors, par pitié, ne me reprochait pas mon côté « conteur d'histoire » pour une fois, et laissez moi vous présenter la vérité vraie.

Il fit une pause en les regardant tous et, satisfait d'avoir leur entière attention, il continua :

- Je ne vais pas vous répéter la prophétie car, même si elle est la clef de départ de tous ça, seuls nos quatre jeunes ont modulés leurs destins… Je commencerais par Marjorie et Edward car c'est, à mon sens, la partie la plus simple de l'histoire.

Il marqua à nouveau une pause (faisant lever les yeux à certains), mais sourit avant de s'adresser à Edward :

- Quel est ton vrai nom, Edward ?

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, mais répondit pourtant sans réfléchir :

- Edward Anthony Marsden.

- Marsden ? Répéta Ginny. Pourquoi ce nom me dit-il quelque chose ?

Tous les regards allèrent d'Edward à Ginny, puis à Albus, et c'est en souriant de plus belle que le vieil homme répondit :

- Parce que les ancêtres de ta mère portaient ce nom, ma chère Ginny. Le père d'Edward était un cracmol, et le frère d'un de tes ancêtres.

Tout le monde était abasourdi, et ce fut Marjorie qui réagit la première :

- Alors Edward et moi sommes, en quelque sorte, cousins, c'est ça ?

- Tout à fait, acquiesça Albus. Ce qui explique votre lien…

Tous n'avaient pas l'air d'accord sur cette explication si simpliste, mais Albus leva une main pour ne pas être interrompu et continua :

- Laissez-moi finir, vous voulez bien. Le fait qui vous partagiez le même sang et bel est bien la clef de votre « union ». Mais le déclencheur est un petit être qui détient une partie des pouvoirs de Tomas. Joe, je pense réellement que ton enfant t'a montré la voix, ainsi qu'à toi, Edward… afin que vous sachiez comment réagir au moment voulu…

- Au moment de ma mort, traduisit Joe avec amertume.

- Oui, mon ange, soupira Albus. Je pense que ton enfant peux voir le futur… ce qui n'est pas vraiment étonnant quand on voit ses parents. Enfin, cette hypothèse ne pourra pas être confirmée avant longtemps, alors je vais me contenter de ce qui est sur : en te sauvant, Edward a fait de toi un vampire hors du commun, et toi, tu as fait de lui un sorcier hors du commun.

Marjorie et Edward froncèrent largement les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir le vieux fou, mais Emilie, elle, s'exclama :

- Tu es entrain de dire qu'ils sont, mi-sorcier, mi-vampire, c'est ça ?

Cette fois, Joe et Edward se tournèrent vers Emilie et la regardèrent comme si elle venait de péter une durite, mais les pensées incessantes d'Hermione qui résonnaient dans sa tête força Edward à y croire… Alors il releva les yeux vers Albus et le laissa répondre :

- C'est bien ça, avoua-t-il. Joe, Edward, vous avez absolument toutes les caractéristiques des vampires, mais en plus de ça, vous pouvez vous servir de la magie… Sans baguette, bien évidemment ! Vous êtes moitié-moitié… ce qui signifie donc bien sur que vous pouvez aussi bien vous nourrir de sang, que de nourriture normale…

- Vous êtes sérieux ? S'exclama Edward.

- Oui, sourit Albus. Mais vous aurez besoin des deux pour survivre… Le sang pour l'énergie vampirique, et notamment votre force et votre immortalité, et la nourriture normale pour votre magie.

C'était tout simplement incroyable, et pendant quelques minutes tous échangèrent leurs impressions sur cette stupéfiante révélation, mais Joe ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres :

- Comment puis-je être enceinte ?

Albus s'autorisa un large sourire avant de répondre :

- Chérie, à ton âge, je pensais que tu avais déjà eu des cours de biologie, mais…

- Grand-père ! S'offusqua Marjorie en lui lançant un regard noir (enfin rouge…).

Tout le monde pouffa automatiquement à la réplique d'Albus, mais ce dernier reprit son sérieux et répondit :

- Si je ne me trompe pas, cet enfant a été conçu alors que Tomas était déjà immortel…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend quelques secondes, laissant le temps à Marjorie et Tomas d'acquiescer silencieusement, puis il continua :

- Il est donc lui même à moitié immortel… et ta magie, Joe, le protègera et lui permettra de se développer jusqu'au terme de ta grossesse. Par contre, j'ignore sincèrement si tu seras capable de tomber à nouveau enceinte, tu …

- N'est plus humaine, termina Joe pour lui. Peu importe… la seule chose qui compte est que cet enfant aille bien.

- Je t'examinerais tout à l'heure, intervint alors Ginny.

Harry la foudroya aussitôt du regard, mais elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de lancer :

- Que veux tu que je lui dise ? Je te rappelle que j'avais seize ans quand je suis tombée enceinte de Joe, alors la leçon de morale risque de ne pas être franchement crédible, tu ne crois pas ?

Harry se contenta de maugréer en croisant les bras sur son torse, alors que tout les autres s'autorisaient des sourires rieurs. Marjorie envoya un regard reconnaissant à sa mère, mais celui qu'elle lui rendit signifiait clairement « toi et moi on va parler, ma fille » ! Bon, sa mère ne voulait tout simplement pas l'afficher en public, mais c'était déjà ça ! Et Tomas, en bon empathe commençant à avoir l'habitude des sentiments humain, ne put s'empêcher d'attraper la main de sa belle sous la table, et de lui envoyer son fameux regard qui disait « je suis là, tout ira bien… ». Alors Joe se mit tout simplement à sourire, avant de lancer en pensée :

- _Lee, as ton tour…_

Et alors que tous parlaient de Joe et Edward (et Tomas et le bébé !), Emilie fit un clin d'œil à sa cousine avant de faire avancer la séance de vérité : elle se racla la gorge (pour se donner du courage) et se tourna vers le tableau d'Albus pour dire :

- Grand-père, as-tu d'autres révélations sur Joe et Edward ?

Le vieil homme aurait bien aimé suivre les conversations encore quelques minutes, mais il accorda son attention à Emilie, comprenant tout à fait qu'elle veuille aussi en savoir plus sur elle… Et vu le sourire de Joe, sa cousine aussi en attendait les détails !

- J'en ai fini sur Joe et Edward, répondit-il alors en souriant.

Mais alors qu'il allait commencer à se dévoiler, il cessa de sourire, se souvenant qu'il avait menti il y a quelques semaines, quand il avait parlé de leur lien à Emilie et Tomas. Mais tant pis… il devait assumer, et dire la vérité aujourd'hui. Alors il prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et continua :

- Vous savez bien sur que vous aussi partageait le même sang, mais c'est plus compliqué dans votre cas : Emilie, tu as béni Tomas alors que vous étiez encore des fœtus, et de ce fait vos magies se sont mêlées. Vous savez déjà que c'est en sauvant Tomas que vous avez fusionné vos pouvoirs, mais je ne vous ai pas tout dis à ce sujet…

Alors qu'il faisait une pause, scrutant les réactions, Emilie s'exclama (à bout de patience) :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec notre… transformation… de tout à l'heure ?

- Oui, soupira-t-il. Après l'échange de magie auquel j'ai assisté quand vous étiez encore dans le ventre de vos mères, j'ai fait énormément de recherches… et ce qui s'est produit tout à l'heure me prouve que j'avais raison…

- Tant de modestie et de beaux mots pour un tableau, soupira Emilie avec sarcasme. Vas-tu enfin en venir au fait, s'il te plait ?

Albus se permit de sourire largement avant de lui répondre :

- J'avais prévenu que l'histoire était longue, mon enfant… je vois qu'encore une fois tu es moins patiente que ta cousine…

Emilie grimaça tout en levant les yeux au ciel, mais elle ne répliqua pas, laissant le vieil homme continuer son histoire :

- J'ignore comment, mais je sais que la fusion de la magie blanche pure et de la magie noire pure, a fait de vous deux des êtres qui ont disparus il y a plus de cinq siècles. Ces êtres étaient une caste de sorciers très particuliers, crains par les sorciers normaux de part leur utilisation de la magie noire, mais aussi leur apparence…

Il marqua une courte pause, comme pour reprendre son souffle, et se délecta un instant de l'attention qui lui était portée (et oui, il avait toujours adooooré raconter les histoires…), avant de continuer :

- Ils étaient tous dotés de crocs aussi acérés que des dents de vampires, et leurs yeux et leurs cheveux étaient aussi rouges que le sang… Mais malgré leur apparence démoniaque, ces sorciers étaient entièrement du bon côté : leur rôle était de protéger les humains de toutes les créatures maléfiques nuisibles, et surtout des vampires… C'est pourquoi, ils étaient aussi forts qu'eux, et tout aussi immortels… Et ils étaient les seules créatures magiques à pouvoir tuer un vampire, et à l'effrayer… Les seules à avoir autant de force qu'eux…

- Les chasseurs de vampires, souffla Carlisle, stupéfait.

- Chasseurs de vampires ? Répétèrent Emilie et Tomas en chœur.

En réalité, seul Tomas n'avait jamais entendu parler de ces sorciers. Les Cullen connaissaient bien sur leur existence, pour en avoir déjà croisé d'ailleurs pour Carlisle, et tous les sorciers les avaient étudiés en histoire de la magie. Alors tous, et même Tomas dont l'instinct agissait pour lui, savaient très bien que les chasseurs de vampires l'étaient par hérédité, et que jamais encore quelqu'un n'avait obtenu leurs pouvoirs comme Emilie et Tomas… et ceux depuis des milliers d'années…

Albus voyait très bien les sorciers se mettre à réfléchir, et avant qu'Hermione ne se décide à répéter l'histoire, la vie, les pouvoirs (et j'en passe) des chasseurs de vampire, Albus se décida à reprendre la parole :

- J'ignore comment c'est possible, mais c'est la réalité : Emilie et Tomas, vous êtes mi-sorciers, mi-chasseurs de vampire. Vous n'avez pas trois facettes comme vous le pensiez, mais seulement deux : la première est le sorcier, que vous êtes tous les jours, et qui en plus d'avoir de grands pouvoirs hérité de la Fée, profite de la force et de l'immortalité du chasseur de vampire. Et votre seconde facette est le chasseur lui même, avec absolument toutes ses caractéristiques : les sens ultradéveloppés, la force surhumaine, l'immortalité, l'instinct de protection et la magie noire, qui est la base de votre immortalité.

- Ce qui explique que je n'ai plus de pouvoirs, intervint alors Angie.

- Oui, admis Albus avec peine.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Emilie.

La majorité était comme Emilie, ne comprenant pas où ils voulaient en venir, mais cette fois Hermione intervint avant Albus :

- Les chasseurs de vampires étaient surtout connus pour tuer les vampires, mais ils pouvaient aussi punir les sorciers qui abusaient de la magie noire à de mauvaises fins. En buvant leur sang, ils les privaient de tous pouvoirs magiques à jamais.

Emilie blêmit considérablement avant de relever la tête vers le tableau d'Albus et de le foudroyer du regard. Mais le vieil homme fut plus rapide qu'elle :

- Avant que tu ne te mettes à hurler en disant que j'aurais pu éviter que ta mère perde ses pouvoirs, sache que c'était la seule solution. Si vous n'aviez pas bu son sang, elle serait morte à l'heure qu'il est, et absolument rien d'autre n'aurait pu la sauver.

Emilie était quand même en colère, mais elle ne savait pas quoi répliquer à ça… si bien qu'elle laissa sa mère intervenir :

- Je suis d'accord, et je finirais à me faire à l'idée que je n'ai plus de pouvoirs. Mais comment diable les filles ont pu devenir des Fées ? Elles n'ont que 15 ans !

Albus sembla réfléchir quelques instants, alors que tous les autres tentaient d'assimiler toutes ces révélations (hi, hi, ça va… vous suivez ? :D), puis il répondit :

- Tu n'es pas morte, Angie, et ta magie, la plus pure et la plus blanche des magies, t'a été retirée… Je pense qu'elle a cherché à revenir vers toi, par le biais de ton premier enfant … vivant…

- Vivant, soupira Emilie. Est-ce que t'es entrain de dire que je ne le suis plus ?

- Non, Emilie, tu ne l'es plus, avoua Albus avec un tendre sourire. Tu es au dessus de la vie et de la mort à présent… C'est pour ça que la magie a choisi les filles, et elles ont toutes les deux étaient touchées à cause de leur lien de jumelles.

- C'est incroyable… souffla Angie. Vraiment incroyable…

- Ben qu'est-ce qu'on devrait dire nous ! S'exclama Alexia. Dites, y'a un moyen de couper l'empathie ? Parce que franchement, c'est agaçant…

- Bienvenue au club !

La petite blonde grimaça alors que la réplique avait été lancé en chœur par Luna, Emilie, Joe, Edward et Tomas. Mais cette fameuse réplique rappela à Albus un dernier point qu'il voulait souligner :

- Il y a une dernière chose que j'ai pu constater : les unions d'Emilie et Edward, et de Marjorie et Tomas, ont déclenché une sorte de don de magie d'Emilie et Tomas…

Les quatre jeunes se tortillaient sur leurs chaises, assez mal à l'aise, et les autres sourirent doucement, tout en écoutant Albus révéler son ultime hypothèse :

- Il faut savoir que les chasseurs de vampire avaient un unique compagnon, avec lequel ils s'unissaient pour l'éternité… Alors je pense que le mélange Fée-chasseur de vampire a déclenché ce don, car si je ne me trompe pas ce sont deux des pouvoirs de la Fée que vous avez donné à Joe et Edward, non ?

Emilie et Tomas acquiescèrent en rougissant (enviant soudain Joe et Edward qui ne pouvaient pas rougir), se souvenant très bien du partage de l'empathie ! Et tous savaient aussi qu'ils maitrisaient tous parfaitement le langage par pensée.

Mais un étrange sentiment gênait Emilie, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'en parler :

- Alors on est liés, tous les quatre, de tant de façon que s'en est presque effrayant… Mais au final, Tomas et moi sommes les opposés de Joe et Edward, non ? Comment un chasseur de vampire et un vampire peuvent-ils être ensemble ?

Albus s'autorisa à cet instant un large sourire avant de répondre :

- Ne dit-on pas que les opposés s'attirent ?

- Grand-père… soupira Emilie

- Vous n'êtes que des demi chasseurs de vampire, reprit-il comme si de rien n'était. Et Joe et Edward sont des demi-vampires… Alors il n'y a aucuns problèmes ! Bien au contraire, mes enfants… ne comprenait donc vous pas ?

Apparemment non, personne ne comprenait où voulait en venir le vieil homme, car tous le regardaient avec interrogation. Alors il soupira fortement (pourquoi personne ne voulait jamais le comprendre du premier coup ? Puff'… après on s'étonnait qu'il ne dise jamais rien !), avant de s'expliquer :

- Vous êtes quatre êtres immortels et bons. Deux couples où l'un cherchera toujours à protéger les humains, et l'autre qui voudra protéger son compagnon… Dans quelques siècles, je parie tout mon stock de bonbons au citron que vous serez connus comme les anges gardiens du monde magique !

Les quatre concernés levèrent les yeux au ciel, pensant tous qu'ils ne ressemblaient franchement pas à des anges, mais Albus continua son petit délire sans se soucier de ses spectateurs :

- Moi je trouve que ça vous correspond bien tous ça, mes deux petites chéries…

Automatiquement, Emilie et Marjorie relevèrent la tête vers lui, et il sourit largement en continuant :

- La pétillante et naturelle Joe qui devient vampire : libre, sans contraintes, sans lois…

Joe ne put que sourire, au même moment que Ginny et Harry, alors qu'Albus poursuivait :

- La rationnelle Emilie qui devient chasseur de vampire : protecteur de la vie et de la magie…

Ce fut au tour d'Emilie de se mettre à sourire, accompagné de ses parents et ses sœurs, et finalement elle acquiesça… Oui, ça leur allait plutôt bien …

xxx

Mais en Italie, l'ambiance était bien moins chaleureuse… Et après plusieurs heures de discussions houleuses, les trois chefs de clan avaient pris leur décision, et elle était sans appel :

- Je les veux morts avant la fin de l'année !

La voix d'Aro avait claqué dans la grande salle et personne ne répliqua. Le message était clair…

* * *

Et voilà… des explications et une nouvelle menace ! Je suis plutôt fière de ce chapitre, et j'espère qu'il vous a plut ! (Reviewssssssssssssssssss ! :D)

A très vite,

Haley


	25. C'est une blague ?

Coucou !

Voici un nouveau chapitre tout chaud ) fini à l'instant ! Je suis contente de réussir à garder le rythme, et j'espère que ça continuera :D !

Comme d'habitude, merci à tout ceux qui passent ici :D

Gwen-alice-cooper-cullen : lol ! Merci ) ! Et bien sur, comme tu l'as deviné, Dumby n'a pas tout dit ! Je te laisse découvrir la suite :D

Mimi72 : lol ! Heu je ne sais pas si c'est moi ou Albus le plus toqué lol, mais les choses me viennent comme ça ! Et pour les Volturis, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais en faire… Alors si tu as des suggestions, n'hésite pas :D ! A bientôt, bisous …

Nounou : merci :D

Chka : lol ! merci beaucoup :D ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant ! Gros bisous et à très vite :D

Emichlo : merci ! :D

Miss-sawyer : merci ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, et j'espère vraiment ne pas te decevoir avec la suite ! A bientôt :D

Lul : LOL ! Comment ça je donne mal au crane avec mes explications ? Bon j'avoue que j'aurais peut-être pu étaler les infos, mais il était temps de savoir la vérité sur mes personnages… et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisous :D

Voilà, maintenant je vous dis bonne lecture !

Haley :D

* * *

**25 – C'est une blague ? **

Après toutes ces révélations, et plusieurs heures de débats dans la salle à manger, la nuit avait pris fin et le soleil perçait à l'horizon.

Carlisle, Alice et Emmett étaient repartis chez eux, tout comme Drago, Angie et les jumelles, ainsi qu'Hermione. Il ne restait donc que Ginny et Harry, qui discutaient calmement dans le salon autour d'une tasse de thé, et les six jeunes, qui s'étaient regroupés dans la chambre d'Emilie.

- Ca en fait des révélations, lança Teddy. Comment vous gérez ça ?

Alice, calée dans ses bras, ne put s'empêcher de répondre à leur place :

- Moi je trouve ça plutôt cool…

- Merlin qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fait de ma cousine ! S'exclama Joe en souriant.

Alice se mit à rire et envoya un coussin sur sa cousine avant de répliquer :

- Faut pas oublier que je suis une Weasley, ma chère ! Alors quand je laisse de côté la rationalité de ma mère, il me reste l'esprit Weasley !

Ils pouffèrent tous à sa réplique, la remerciant silencieusement de dédramatiser les choses avec fraicheur. Alors Teddy se prit au jeu et dévia un peu le sujet :

- En tout cas, moi j'ai hâte de rencontrer le nouveau membre de la famille… ça promet !

- Tu m'étonnes ! Pouffa Emilie. Merlin, une mini Joe, ça va faire mal !

- Hey ! S'offusqua cette dernière.

Mais soudain, alors qu'elle allait les rembarrer, elle réalisa une chose qu'on ne lui avait pas réellement permis d'assimiler ses dernières heures :

- Merlin… je vais avoir un bébé …

Son air dépité les fit automatiquement tous éclater de rire, sauf Tomas qui était dans le même état qu'elle. Mais aucun des deux ne remarquèrent les rires de leurs amis, et c'est finalement Edward qui intervint :

- Il était temps que tu le réalise !

Ramenée sur terre, elle se contenta de lui tirer la langue avant de s'exclamer :

- Mais arrêtez de rire, ce n'est pas drôle ! Surtout toi, Emilie Malefoy !

Emilie arrêta de rire en hoquetant de surprise et demanda aussitôt :

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que c'est de ta faute ! Répliqua Marjorie. C'est ton empathie la responsable !

- Aie, j'y crois pas ! S'exclama Emilie en riant. Mon empathie ? Que de mauvaise foi, ma chère cousine adorée ! Moi je dirais plutôt que c'est l'empathie de Tomas dont il est question… Et de votre contrôle face à vos hormones !

Ce dernier grimaça (il aurait préféré éviter le sujet…) alors que Marjorie soupirait largement, mais la rouquine trouva soudain le moyen de clouer le bec à sa chère cousine :

- Mais si je ne me trompe pas, Edward et toi aussi avaient perdus le contrôle de vos hormones, non ?

Et alors qu'un sourire satisfait s'étirait sur le visage de la vampire, Emilie et Edward se regardèrent avec une once de panique dans le regard, faisant éclater de rire au passage Alice, Teddy et Tomas.

Merlin… était-il possible que…

- Ginny ! Cria Emilie en se levant d'un bon pour quitter sa chambre.

Tous sursautèrent alors qu'une tornade blonde quittait la chambre en un coup de vent, et Marjorie fut la première à éclater de rire à nouveau, largement amusée de pouvoir faire croire n'importe quoi à sa cousine.

Mais Edward, lui, ne riait pas… Il était figé, au milieu des rires de ses amis, et il réfléchissait aux paroles de Joe sans savoir réellement pourquoi elles le touchaient à se point…

C'est un cri perçant venant de l'étage du dessous qui stoppa les réflexions d'Edward, et les rires des autres. Durant une seconde, ils s'interrogèrent du regard en silence puis, dans un bel ensemble, ils se précipitèrent hors de la chambre…

xxx

- Tante Gin' ! Cria Emilie en entrant dans le salon.

La rouquine sursauta, de même qu'Harry, et demanda aussitôt avec inquiétude :

- Que se passe-t-il Lee ?

Sentant leur inquiétude, Emilie retrouva un peu son calme. Elle replaça ses cheveux et lissa ses vêtements (rappelant Drago à Harry avec un sourire), et s'expliqua :

- Désolé si je vous ai fait peur, mais Joe m'a mis une drôle d'idée en tête… et, heu, tante Gin', j'aimerais bien que tu la contredises…

Cette fois, le couple put largement lire la gêne dans les yeux d'Emilie, mais Ginny demanda tout naturellement :

- Qu'aimerais tu que je contredise, chérie ?

- Heu… que je suis enceinte… murmura Emilie en plissant le front.

Harry ferma les yeux un instant pour ne pas se mettre à rire, imaginant déjà la réaction de Drago (ben oui, ça fait mal de savoir qu'on va être grand-père à 35 ans !), mais Ginny, elle, ne put s'empêcher de soupirer fortement en accusant Emilie du regard.

- Bien, soupira Ginny. Harry, va donc nous préparer du thé… et toi, Emilie allonge toi sur ce canapé…

Les deux obéirent sans discuter, et Ginny leva les yeux au ciel quand elle entendit Harry éclater de rire dans la cuisine. Mais, faisant comme si de rien n'était (comme Emilie), elle souleva le tee-shirt de sa nièce et y déposa sa baguette magique.

Après quelques secondes et une incantation informulée, Ginny se releva et invita sa nièce à faire de même. Et c'est en se mordant la lèvre (c'est nerveux…) qu'elle regarda Emilie dans les yeux et lui révéla :

- Tu es enceinte…

- !

Oups', c'était sorti tout seul… mais Merlin ça faisait du bien ! Elle était immortelle, mi-chasseur de vampire, et… enceinte ! Merlin… elle était enceinte elle aussi !

- C'est une blague ? Parvint-elle quand même à demander à sa tante.

Cette dernière ne put que hocher la tête négativement, persuadée que si elle ouvrait la bouche elle se mettrait à rire. Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas franchement drôle, mais de toutes les informations qu'ils avaient apprises ce soir, les grossesses des filles étaient comme la cerise sur le gâteau…

Et alors qu'Harry était tordu de rire dans la cuisine, qu'Emilie s'était laissée tombée sur le canapé et maugréait la tête cachée dans ses bas, et que Ginny avait finalement éclaté de rire à son tour (je l'ai dis… c'est nerveux !), les autres jeunes débarquèrent en courant dans le salon.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? S'exclama Joe.

Mais quand elle aperçue sa mère essuyer ses larmes de rire, et sa cousine se balancer sur elle même en maugréant, Joe ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux et se figer.

Comment pouvait-elle réagir autrement (tout comme les autres d'ailleurs) : elle avait sous les yeux sa cousine au bord des larmes (de rage ou de détresse, elle ne savait pas quoi choisir), sa mère morte de rire, et elle entendait tout à fait son père rire aussi dans la cuisine.

Mais avant qu'elle (ou les autres) ne puisse réagir, un « pop » la fit sursauter avant de s'exclamer :

- Drago, Angie ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faite là ?

A cet instant, on pu nettement entendre de la vaisselle se briser dans la cuisine, et un éclat de rire reprendre de plus belle. Mais on pu aussi voir Emilie relever la tête en blêmissant, et Ginny s'étouffer dans son fou rire (ben oui, en théorie ce n'est pas drôle quand même…).

Face à ça, Angie ne put que lever les yeux au ciel tout en se concentrant pour ne pas se mettre à rire elle aussi, mais Drago, lui, foudroya Ginny du regard, et alors qu'Harry entrait à nouveau dans le salon, il s'exclama :

- Que fait-on ici ? Hum, très bonne question ! Les jumelles étaient entrain de tester la portée de leurs nouveaux pouvoirs en se concentrant sur toi, Lee… et quand elles ont réalisées à quoi tu étais entrain de penser, elles ont éclaté de rire !

- Je vois… soupira Emilie.

Et c'est ce moment précis que choisit Marjorie pour éclater littéralement de rire au nez de sa cousine, mais ce fut sans doute aussi sa première erreur.

- Tu trouves ça drôle, Marjorie Potter ? S'exclama Harry avec colère.

- Hey ! Se plaignit-elle. Tu rigolais bien, toi !

- Moi je ne suis pas enceinte, Miss ! Et je ne rigolais qu'à cause de Drago ! Ajouta-t-il avec un regard moqueur pour son beau frère.

- Ferme là, Potter ! Intervint ce dernier. On est dans l'même bateau à ce que je sache.

Alors qu'Angie et Ginny levaient les yeux au ciel en maudissant la stupide rivalité de leurs maris, Harry se renfrogna quelque peu, mais se tourna à nouveau vers sa fille pour maugréer :

- En tout cas, je crois qu'une petite discussion de famille s'impose…

- Puff'… souffla Joe. J'aurais mieux fait d'me taire moi…

Et Emilie se contenta de lui jeter le regard le plus noir qui soit, avant de se lever et de suivre ses parents sous l'œil insistant de son père.

xxx

_Cuisine, famille Malefoy_

Emilie s'était lourdement laissé tomber sur une chaise, accompagnée d'un doux regard de sa mère et de celui beaucoup plus furieux de son père. Et quand ce dernier en eut assez de faire les cents pas en maugréant, il s'arrêta devant sa fille et souffla :

- Enceinte ! Par Merlin, il faut que tu sois enceinte… Mais comment diable Joe et toi vous pouvez vous mettre dans de telles situations !

Emilie se contenta de soupirer largement à son père : elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça, et pour dire vrai tout ça commençait à faire beaucoup pour elle ! Mais son silence ne fit qu'augmenter la colère de Drago, qui s'exclama avec impatience :

- Il n'est pas temps d'être muette, Emilie ! Te rends tu comptes que…

- Je sais ! Coupa Lee en criant.

Elle s'était soudain levée et faisait maintenant face à son père avec une lueur effrayante au fond du regard.

- Je sais, reprit-t-elle avec hargne. Je n'ai que 17 ans et je suis enceinte, mais nous n'avons rien contrôlé du tout ce soir là ! Et à ce que je sache vous aviez le même âge quand j'ai été conçue, alors évite de me hurler dessus s'il te plait !

La vérité est que Drago n'avait plus du tout envie d'hurler sur sa fille, tant elle était effrayante à cet instant : quelques mèches rouges étaient apparues dans ses cheveux ébènes, et alors que ses yeux rougissaient, le plus effrayant était sans conteste ses canines qui s'allongeaient progressivement.

Mais sa transformation ne dura que quelques secondes et dès qu'elle retrouva son apparence, elle se laissa à nouveau tomber sur sa chaise et maugréa, la tête entre les mains :

- Je suis paumée…

Angie et Drago s'échangèrent un regard qui en disait long tout en se faisant une promesse muette : ils seraient là pour leur fille, quoi qu'il arrive…

xxx

_Salon, famille Potter_

Harry n'avait plus envie de rire, et Marjorie non plus d'ailleurs, mais Ginny, elle, prit sa voix la plus douce pour entamer la conversation :

- Allez, mon ange, installe toi ici que je vérifie ta grossesse…

Marjorie soupira fortement : sa mère ne l'avait pas encore auscultée, mais elle savait très bien qu'Edward n'avait pas pu se tromper en sentant l'enfant, alors elle ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt de laisser sa mère l'examiner… Mais pourtant, elle ne dit rien et se contenta de s'allonger sur le canapé et de lever son tee-shirt.

Alors Ginny passa doucement sa baguette sur le ventre de sa fille, et aussitôt son incantation terminée, elle sursauta et ne put empêcher un rire de franchir ses lèvres, faisant se relever sa fille en sursaut.

- Pourquoi ris-tu ? Demandèrent père et fille en chœur.

Ginny tenta bien de se concentrer pour leur répondre, mais elle ne put qu'éclater franchement de rire, des larmes débordant de ses yeux alors qu'elle se tenait au canapé pour ne pas tomber à terre tant elle était secoué de rire.

- Maman ! S'exclama Marjorie avec colère.

L'aura vampirique de sa fille calma aussitôt la rouquine, lui envoyant des frissons de frayeur dans le dos, et son instinct la força à reculer d'un pas avant de lui répondre :

- Désolée, chérie (grognement de Joe) … Tu… heu… Tu attends des jumeaux, mon ange…

- QUOI ?

Et alors que sa fille et son mari ressemblaient soudain à des carpes hors de l'eau, Ginny ne put qu'éclater de rire une fois de plus…

xxx

_Chambre d'Alice_

Alice et Teddy étaient pliés de rire sur le lit de la jeune fille, pas du tout compatissant de la situation particulière de leurs cousines.

- Enceintes… souffla Alice entre deux hoquets de rire. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elles soient toutes les deux enceintes…

- Tu m'étonnes ! Rit Teddy. On n'est pas au bout de nos peines !

Un regard complice… et un nouvel éclat de rire, fut tout ce qui pouvait être tiré des deux tourtereaux…

xxx

_Chambre de Tomas_

Tomas et Edward avaient laissés Alice et Teddy, fatigués de les voir (et entendre) rire de leur situation, qui n'était franchement pas risible à leur gout. Non, bien au contraire, les deux jeunes hommes étaient plutôt paumés et inquiets, et pas du tout amusés !

- Drago va me tuer… soupira Edward. T'as vu son regard ? Merde, je suis un vampire depuis un siècle et j'ai jamais eu autant la trouille !

- Je suis dans le même état, soupira Tomas. J'ignore à quelle sauce Harry va me manger…

Les deux jeunes hommes soupirèrent en chœur avant de partir dans leurs pensées respectives, et au bout de quelques minutes, c'est Tomas qui reprit, sur un ton des plus fatalistes :

- On va être papa…

- On va être papa, répéta Edward, incapable de dire autre chose.

Et alors qu'ils échangeaient des regards interrogatifs et inquiets, la voix de Marjorie les fit sursauter alors qu'elle criait au salon :

- QUOI ?

Sans réfléchir, ils sortirent aussitôt de la chambre, retrouvant Alice et Teddy sur le palier, et les quatre jeunes dévalèrent une nouvelle fois les escaliers pour découvrir la raison des cris de Joe (et des rires de Ginny et Harry)…

xxx

_Maison Cullen_

Les réactions étaient mitigées côté vampires : alors qu'Esmé et Alice étaient ravies de la future arrivée de bébés mi-vampires, Rosalie, elle, se moquait éperdument de l'avenir des cousines sorcières, mais Carlisle, Emmett et Jasper, eux, étaient inquiets. Très inquiets… et, bien sur, cela ne passa pas inaperçue :

- Vous en faite une tête ! S'exclama Alice. C'est pourtant génial, non ? Des bébés dans la famille !

Esmé acquiesça en souriant, tout en interrogeant son époux du regard, mais c'est Jasper qui répondit :

- Ce n'est pas ça qui nous inquiète…

- Alors quoi ? Demanda Alice.

- Les Volturis… soupira Carlisle.

- Quoi, les Volturis ? Questionna Esmé en levant un sourcil.

Et visiblement, elle était la seule à ne pas comprendre où voulait en venir Carlisle, car Alice avait soudain blêmie (Rosalie s'en fou, je le rappelle !) avant même qu'Emmett réponde :

- Ils ont anéantis les chasseurs de vampires il y a quelques siècles…

- Et je doute qu'ils restent sans rien faire aujourd'hui, continua Carlisle.

Que faire ? Telle était la question qui les minait. Et finalement, après quelques heures de discussion, Carlisle en arrivant à la seule conclusion possible :

- Il faut les mettre en garde…

Tous acquiescèrent (sauf Rosalie, partie bouder ailleurs), mais ils eurent beaucoup de mal à décider qui allait se charger de ce message…

xxx

Après le cri de Marjorie, tout le monde avait déboulé dans le salon de la grande maison, en seulement quelques secondes. Et c'est Tomas, dont l'inquiétude était largement visible sur son visage, qui demanda le premier :

- Joe, qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

Tout le monde se demandait pourquoi Joe et Harry paraissaient hébétés, alors que Ginny pleurait de rire sur le canapé, mais Joe (après un ultime soupir) se reprit la première :

- Rien de grave… (hoquet de rire de Ginny). C'est juste que… heu… j'attends apparemment des jumeaux…

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant que les premières réactions ne puisse se faire entendre (ou voir). Bien évidement, Alice et Teddy éclatèrent de rire sans perdre une seconde, et ils furent très vite suivis par Angie, puis Drago (juste à cause de la tête d'Harry !). Edward, lui, jetait des regards inquiets vers Tomas qui avait considérablement blêmi et qui ne semblait tenir debout que par miracle. Et Emilie, après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes, se mit aussi finalement à rire tout en lançant :

- Il faut toujours que tu en fasses plus que les autres, Joe-Joe chérie !

Mais le vampire qu'était devenue Marjorie n'apprécia pas la blague et grogna si fort que tout le monde cessa de rire, et que Tomas blêmit un peu plus. Les yeux de Marjorie étaient passés du rouge au noir en une seconde, mais aussitôt Emilie sortit les crocs et lança :

- Du calme, mon p'tit vampire ! C'était une boutade !

- J'n'aime pas ton humour ! Grogna Joe en réponse alors que ses yeux redevenaient rouges.

Les deux cousines s'affrontèrent quelques secondes du regard puis, alors que les autres étaient figés (partagés entre la peur et… la peur), elles éclatèrent de rire. Et cette scène fut encore plus effrayante pour les autres !

- Vous êtes barges… souffla Alice.

La jeune sorcière avait été la première à se remettre du choc, et alors que les autres regardaient encore les deux sorcières comme si elles étaient bonnes à enfermer, Alice, elle, se remit à sourire avant d'ajouter :

- Et tout aussi effrayantes !

Alors que tous semblaient acquiescer mentalement, Emilie et Marjorie s'échangèrent un regard complice avant de rire à nouveau, mais un coup frappé à la porte détourna soudain l'attention de tout le monde.

- Ce sont Emmett et Jasper, expliqua Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

Alors, oubliant quelques peu les deux adolescentes enceintes et terrifiantes, Ginny fut la plus rapide pour aller ouvrir aux deux vampires, et revint très vite avec eux vers le salon.

Mais avant même qu'un des deux garçons ne puisse parler, Emilie fronça largement les sourcils (elle était la plus habituée à l'empathie) et lança :

- Pourquoi ais-je l'impression que vous avez une mauvaise nouvelle ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les deux vampires et leurs airs ne rassurèrent personne. Emmett avait l'air encore plus inquiet que Jasper, et c'est donc le second qui prit la parole :

- Ton impression est bonne, Lee…

Il fit une pause, mettant la patience de tous à rude épreuve, et Marjorie ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir assez sèchement :

- Mais encore ?...

Mal à l'aise, Jasper ignora le regard rouge de Marjorie, et regarda Emilie puis Tomas dans les yeux avant de reprendre :

- Carlisle a repensé à un… détail… de notre histoire tout à l'heure et il nous a chargé de vous en parler…

Il prit une grande inspiration et jeta un coup d'œil à Emmett avant de finalement avouer :

- Les Volturis ont anéantis tous les chasseurs de vampires il y a quelques siècles…

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, chacun avait très bien compris ce que cela signifiait, et les réactions se firent entendre sans attendre.

- C'est une blague ? Tenta Tomas en fronçant les sourcils.

- Un Détail ? S'offusqua Emilie au même moment.

- Merlin, j'y crois pas… soupira Drago

- Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Conclut Angie, soudain très blême.

Face à eux, Jasper et Emmett ne purent que s'échanger un regard impuissant, alors qu'Emmett intervenait finalement :

- On ne sait pas s'ils vont s'apercevoir de votre existence, mais…

- Laisse tomber, Emmett, coupa Joe. Ils vont forcement le savoir…

- Et cette fois l'adversaire va être à notre hauteur… soupira Emilie.

Sa phrase glaça le sang des sorciers, mais elle fit surtout revenir Edward sur terre (jusqu'ici trop choqué pour intervenir), qui s'exclama soudain :

- Vous n'avez aucunes chances contre les Volturis !

Alors qu'Emilie allait répliquer, vexée du manque de confiance de son amoureux, Jasper la devança et intervint en soutenant le regard colérique d'Emilie :

- Edward à raison, Lee. Les Volturis ont massacrés les chasseurs de vampires, et aucun n'a pu résister, ils sont bien trop puissants ! Quasiment tous ont un don vampirique, et la plupart d'entre eux sont plus terrifiant que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer !

- Alors que va-t-on faire ? Demanda Harry d'une voix calme, comme pour apaiser les siens.

Et alors qu'Emmett et Jasper haussaient les épaules en grimaçant un peu, Drago ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers son beau frère et lancer :

- Allons voir Carlisle, il faut trouver un plan pour les protéger…

Harry acquiesça en silence et, sans s'occuper des protestations des autres, les deux sorciers transplanèrent hors du salon.

Un silence pesant s'installa, alors que tous lançaient des regards inquiets vers Emilie et Tomas. Et quand Edward vint prendre sa belle dans ses bras, elle ne put que se blottir contre lui avant de soupirer :

- Une vie normale, ça aurait été trop demandé ?...

* * *

Et voilà…

J'attends votre avis :D et j'ai aussi une question pour vous : que préférez vous avec les Volturis ? Un combat pur et dur, ou une issue sans soucis ? !

A bientôt pour la suite…

Haley


	26. Premier avertissement

Coucou :D !

Et oui, je sais bien que le dimanche on pourrait m'attendre sur mon autre fic, et pas ici, mais je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps avec cette histoire, donc je viens de passer 4 heures à écrire ce chapitre ! Et puis, il n'est pas encore trop tard, alors je pourrais peut-être updater mon autre fic dans la journée…

En tout cas, voici la suite de cette fic ci, et j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Mais avant de vous laisser lire, quelques mercis :D comme d'hab' !

Emichlo : merci ! :D

Mimi72 : lol… heu oui, j'avoue que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de toujours leur compliquer la vie :D (sourire d'ange …), mais pour les Volturis, je pense que ce qui va suivre va te plaire… J'ai bien pris note de ton avis… Mais je ne dis rien de plus ! A bientôt, bisous :D

Npinpi : merci !

Nounou : merci :D

Gwen-alice-cooper-cullen : merci :D ! Et bien j'espère que ce qui va suivre te plaira ! A bientôt pour ton avis :D

Miss-sawyer : merci ! Je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire, et j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours :D

Voltéa : héhé :D, contente de te revoir ici aussi ! Ne t'en fait pas, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te punir lol ! Je suis bien trop contente de lire tes reviews D ! Hé oui, voilà enfin les bébés, toi qui en parle depuis un moment déjà ! (lol, tu me connais trop bien D). Merci encore une fois pour tes compliments, et j'espère que la suite avec les Volturis va te plaire ! Bisoussss XD

Hey… Chka, Lul ? Où êtes vous ?...

Allez, j'arrête de causer, et je vous laisse avec mon chapitre…

Bonne lecture,

Haley :D

* * *

**26 – Premier avertissement **

- Une vie normale, ça aurait été trop demandé ?...

Il ne restait que Ginny, Angie et les jeunes dans le salon, et la phrase d'Emilie résonnait encore en eux, leur laissant à tous un arrière gout d'amertume. Mais, sentant le malaise de ses amis, Emilie ne put s'empêcher de les rassurer (et de se rassurer au passage…) :

- Ne faites pas cette tête, ça va aller… Comme toujours… Et puis, nous avons quand même un avantage…

- Lequel ? Demanda Emmett alors qu'elle laissait sa phrase en suspend.

Elle sourit alors que tous avaient un air aussi interrogateur qu'Emmett au visage, puis elle répondit :

- Nous ne sommes qu'à moitié chasseurs de vampires ! Il ne faut pas oublier le côté fée, quand même !

Si cela semblait en effet rassurer les sorciers, les trois Cullen ne se défirent pas de leurs airs inquiets, et c'est Jasper qui exprima leurs pensées :

- J'espère que ça pourra faire la différence, vraiment…

- Mais si les Volturis débarquent… continua Emmett.

- On est mort, termina Edward avec un soupir las.

Bien sur, les mots d'Edward glacèrent l'atmosphère, mais Emilie et Marjorie s'échangèrent un regard complice, et c'est la seconde qui lança avec le sourire :

- Vous ne connaissez pas encore assez notre famille, les mecs !

- On n'en a vu d'autre, acquiesça Ginny avec un sourire rassurant.

- Oui, soupira Angie. Mais la tranquillité c'était bien aussi… Et puis, moi je ne vous suis plus d'aucune utilité maintenant !

Elle était devenue une moldue, oui, mais tous, mis à part Tomas et les trois Cullen, savaient qu'elle n'en devait pas inutile pour autant. Et c'est Emilie qui s'exclama la première :

- Tu rigoles, j'espère ! M'man, je te rappelle que tu maitrises je ne sais pas combien d'arts martiaux différents et que tu pourrais tuer un troll d'un seul coup d'épée, et les yeux fermés !

Angélina (comme les autres) sourit à la réplique de sa fille, et tous les empathes purent ressentir le bien que ces mots lui faisait. Elle pour qui la magie n'avait eu aucune limite depuis près de vingt ans, se sentait aujourd'hui perdue et inutile. Oui, car en plus d'avoir perdu tous ces pouvoirs qui faisaient d'elle ce qu'elle était, elle allait perdre aussi son travail…

- Maman… soupira Emilie, qui suivait très bien le fil des pensées de sa mère avec son empathie.

- Ce n'est rien, coupa aussitôt Angie avec un signe de la main. Il faut juste que je m'habitue à tous ça… Mais Poudlard va me manquer, ça c'est certain…

Tous savaient qu'Angie adorait son poste de professeur de DCFM, mais sa famille ne réalisait réellement qu'à cet instant, combien elle allait souffrir de ne plus pouvoir enseigner… et seule Ginny se mit à sourire, avant de lancer :

- Et bien il est peut-être temps de te consacrer à ton second projet… Tu te souviens du voyage de retour à Londres, à la fin de ta septième année ?

Angie ne put que se mettre à sourire, un large sourire sincère qui attira forcement l'attention de tous les autres, alors Ginny ne put s'empêcher de s'expliquer :

- Dans le train, alors qu'on s'extasiait devant la beauté de nos trois petites filles…

Alice, Marjorie et Emilie se mirent à sourire, se rappelant toutes les fois où leurs pères leur avaient raconté leur naissance à Poudlard, la veille de la grande bataille finale de l'époque…

- On a discuté de nos projets pour le futur, continua Ginny en souriant toujours. Et si Minerva ne t'avais pas proposé le poste à Poudlard, je sais ce que tu aurais fait, Lina chérie !

Angie se mit aussitôt à rire, et même si Ginny était la seule à savoir pourquoi, les autres avaient largement retrouvés le sourire, et attendaient une explication, qui tarda à venir :

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te souviennes de ça, Gin' ! S'exclama Angie en riant encore. Mais j'avoue que l'idée me plait autant qu'à l'époque… Tu crois que Mione sera partante ?

Alors que tous les jeunes avaient le regard fixé sur Angie, ils tournèrent la tête dans un même ensemble vers Ginny, attendant sa réponse (et accessoirement l'explication !) :

- Oh j'en suis persuadée ! Répliqua la rouquine en riant. Tu la connais, elle ne dit jamais non à un nouveau défi. Et puis je crois qu'elle est lassée de la gazette, autant que moi de Sainte-Mangouste ! On n'a jamais oublié, Lina…

Angelina se mordit la lèvre en souriant, en ne lâchant pas sa belle sœur du regard. Mais, ne supportant plus de ne pas comprendre, c'est Emilie qui brisa le silence en s'exclamant :

- Bon, est-ce que vous allez nous expliquer à la fin ?

Tous les jeunes semblaient du même avis, et les deux mères ne purent s'empêcher de rire avant que Ginny se décide à répondre :

- Désolé, les jeunes ! En fait, Angie avait eu une belle idée dans le Poudlard express, et je crois qu'aujourd'hui elle va pouvoir la réaliser…

- M'man ! Se plaignit Marjorie en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ginny pouffa, et c'est Angie qui reprit en souriant tendrement :

- Je voulais juste ouvrir un orphelinat pour jeunes sorciers, et surtout pour les nés moldus qui grandissent dans des orphelinats moldus où ils sont incompris et…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend et se contenta de soupirer avant de se remettre à sourire, avec une pointe de tristesse dans le regard cette fois ci. Tomas et les Cullen connaissaient leurs histoires, et tous savaient qu'Angie avait grandie dans un orphelinat moldue, et qu'elle avait été mise de côté à cause de ses crises de magie instinctive. Oui, ils savaient qu'elle en avait souffert, et que l'enfance d'Harry n'avait pas été meilleure… Mais tous savaient aussi qu'elle ne parlait pas que de sa vie, bien qu'aucun n'aurait pu prédire qu'Angie se tourne soudain vers Tomas et dise avec tristesse :

- Ton père a grandi dans un orphelinat moldu où il n'a jamais été compris. Il a été rejeté dès sa naissance, et n'a ensuite connu que l'humiliation et à la terreur… Alors souvent, quand j'étais plus jeune, je me suis demandé comment il aurait tourné s'il avait grandi auprès de sorciers, qui auraient pu le comprendre et le guider dès son plus jeune âge…

Le silence était redevenu lourd autour de la table, mais Tomas, bien que touché par ces paroles, ne put s'empêcher de répondre avec une tristesse bien visible au fond des yeux :

- Vous aussi vous avez grandi dans ce genre d'endroit, et pourtant vous n'avez pas décidé d'anéantir les moldus et…

- Non c'est vrai, coupa Angie. Et je ne dis pas qu'il aurait forcement tourné autrement, mais juste…

- Que ça vaut la peine d'essayer, coupa Emilie en souriant.

Angie hocha seulement la tête en échangeant un sourire avec Ginny, et alors que tous retrouvaient le sourire, c'est Alice qui intervint :

- Je trouve que c'est une supère idée, tante Angie !

Alors que tous donnaient leur avis (bien sur positif et enjoué !), Angie ne put que remercier Ginny d'un regard tendre, tout en écoutant les jeunes qui avaient retrouvé le sourire. A cet instant, elle n'avait pas besoin de son ancienne empathie pour savoir qu'ils avaient occultés les Volturis pour un moment… Mais quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière eux, elle sut que la légèreté de la discussion allait être balayée en quelques secondes.

xxx

L'air était lourd et le silence pesant dans la grande pièce circulaire, où une dizaine de vampires foudroyaient du regard un sorcier en piteux état.

L'homme à la carrure athlétique avait connu plus d'une épreuve dans sa vie, mais ce qu'il subissait à cet instant rendait le pire des Doloris comparable à une caresse. Il aurait voulu crier à l'aide dans sa tête, mais il savait très bien que s'il brisait la protection de son esprit, l'autre pourrait lire en lui.

Bien sur, il avait été aussi surpris que lui quand le vampire n'avait rien « vu » dans son esprit, mais il n'avait jamais autant remercié mentalement Severus de lui avoir appris à isoler toutes ses pensées dans un endroit inaccessible de son esprit… Oh oui, car Ils ne devaient pas savoir. Il n'était pas fou… il savait très bien pourquoi il était là, et la seule chose qu'il espérait était que sa femme reste chez elle, sous la protection magique de leur maison.

Si seulement elle n'avait pas fait des recherches sur les chasseurs de vampires… si seulement il ne s'était pas précipité vers Forks pour prévenir les autres… Les autres… ils devaient les protéger, et même si cela devait lui couter la vie.

- Jane, s'impatienta Le vampire qui voulait lire en lui. Fais le parler, maintenant ! Ma patience à atteint ses limites depuis un moment !

- Avec plaisir, mon seigneur… répondit la petite vampire avec un sourire carnassier.

Alors qu'il pouvait voir le vampire s'asseoir plus confortablement dans son trône, entre deux autres hommes au regard rouge, le sorcier senti la fin se rapprocher. Il ne parlerait pas… même sous cette torture.

Son corps était comme transpercé par des centaines de lames en fusion, et même s'il savait que cette douleur n'était que mentale, il ne pouvait retenir ses hurlements de douleurs et ses larmes de rages.

Mais alors que la petite vampire semblait s'acharner sur lui, sous les encouragements de son mentor, il sentit la douleur s'éloigner peu à peu, alors que l'air devenait soudain emplis d'une odeur étrange… et bizarrement rassurante.

xxx

Quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, tous étaient persuadés de découvrir Harry, Drago et sans doute Carlisle, revenir, mais tous furent surpris en découvrant une Hermione affolée.

- Ron est là ? Demanda-t-elle sans préambule.

- Non, répondit aussitôt Angelina en se levant. Mione, que se passe-t-il ?

- Oh Merlin… souffla Hermione en se mettant à pleurer.

- Maman ? Intervint Alice. Maman, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

La jeune sorcière s'était levée elle aussi et avait attrapée les mains de sa mère en attendant sa réponse, mais elle envoya un regard inquiet et suppliant vers ses tantes, quand les larmes d'Hermione redoublèrent.

Ginny et Angie s'approchèrent aussitôt et, forçant Hermione à la regarder d'une caresse sur la joue, Ginny lui demanda doucement :

- Mione, raconte nous.

Les larmes de la sorcière ne tarirent pas, mais tous purent comprendre le murmure qui lui échappa :

- Ron est en danger…

- Quoi ? S'exclama Alice dont les larmes commençaient à couler aussi.

Mais Hermione n'arrivait pas à parler, tant son inquiétude était grande, et elle envoya juste un regard suppliant vers Emilie, lui faisant largement comprendre ce qu'elle attendait d'elle.

Alors la jeune femme se dirigea sans hésiter vers sa tante, et lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de prendre son visage en coupe et de fermer les yeux.

Tous savaient ce qu'elle était entrain de faire, et ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre qu'elle leur raconte ce qu'elle avait vu dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Alors ils attendirent en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'Emilie rouvre enfin les yeux, avec une colère et une peur terrifiante au fond des yeux.

A nouveau, elle embrassa sa tante, puis elle se tourna vers tout le monde pour expliquer :

- Tante Mione a fait des recherches sur les chasseurs de vampires en rentrant, et bien sur elle a découvert le rôle des Volturis dans leur disparition… Oncle Ron devait venir nous prévenir, mais il n'est visiblement jamais arrivé ici, et elle sent qu'il est en danger…

Elle soupira largement, et une larme coula le long de sa joue sans qu'elle puisse la retenir. Elle avait bien assez confiance en l'instinct d'Hermione pour savoir que son oncle était en danger, mais elle devait aussi s'en assurer. Alors, sous l'œil inquiet et compréhensif de tous, elle se mit un peu à l'écart et s'installa en tailleur par terre, avant de fermer les yeux et se mettre à méditer.

Elle n'eut besoin de se concentrer que quelques secondes, avant de rouvrir les yeux et se de relever en un bond, tout en s'exclamant avec une voix tremblante :

- Il est chez les Volturis.

Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Carlisle leur avait fait une description des plus dangereux membres du clan, et Emilie était persuadée d'avoir reconnu les trois chefs du clan, ainsi que Jane, dans sa vision. Alors, retenant avec du mal un frisson d'horreur en repensant à la douleur de son oncle, elle décida de prendre les choses en main :

- Tomas, va chercher mon père, Harry et Carlisle tout de suite. Joe, il nous faut…

- Le kit de potion, j'y vais, coupa Marjorie.

Les deux cousines s'échangèrent juste un regard. Comme toujours, elles n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre, et Marjorie quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus, alors que Tomas disparaissait dans sa fumée habituelle.

- Emilie… commença Angie.

- Oui, maman, coupa Emilie. On va aller le chercher…

- Mais… tenta Edward.

- Mais rien du tout ! Coupa à nouveau la jeune femme. Si les Volturis nous cherchent…

- Ils vont nous trouver ! Termina Harry qui venait d'apparaître avec Drago, Jasper et Carlisle.

Au même moment, Joe entra à nouveau dans la salle à manger et déposa une boite assez grande sur la table, avec un regard entendu pour sa cousine, mais c'est Drago qui demanda :

- Il y en a combien ?

- Sept, répondit Joe.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Edward. Vous ne comptez quand même pas aller affronter les Volturis avec un simple carton !

- Ce sont des kits de camouflage, allant d'une potion qui créé un brouillard aveuglant, à divers feux d'artifices.

Les Cullen firent les gros yeux à cet instant, tout comme Tomas, mais c'est Harry qui révéla sans mal l'idée qui avait germé dans l'esprit de sa fille et sa nièce :

- Nous allons seulement chercher Ron, et non pas affronter les Volturis. Et nous allons grandement avoir besoin de tous ces gadgets !

Et alors que Teddy, Ginny et Angie, tentaient de réconforter Alice et Hermione, les autres se focalisèrent sur les explications d'Emilie et Marjorie sur les kits qu'ils avaient sous les yeux…

xxx

Les connaissances de Carlisle sur les lieux les avaient bien aidés à monter leur plan de secours, et c'est en silence qu'ils se téléportèrent dans les sous sols de la cité italienne, Volterra. Ils s'étaient scindés en deux groupes, et avaient atterris chacun d'un côté d'une grande porte derrière laquelle tous les empathes pouvaient sentir la douleur de Ron.

Du côté droit de la porte, Tomas, Joe, Harry et Jasper avaient pour mission d'ouvrir le chemin avec les potions de brouillard, alors que sur la gauche, Edward, Drago, Emmett et Carlisle encadraient Emilie qui semblait méditer les yeux ouverts, et devaient passer en second, armés de potions de destructions très puissantes.

Bien sur, tous étaient aussi armés d'épées en argent, qu'Emilie et Tomas avaient ensorcelées avec leur sang, les rendant (normalement…) venimeuses pour les vampires. Alors ils n'attendirent pas une seconde de plus, et d'une même voix, Joe, Tomas et Harry, lancèrent une déferlante de magie qui fit exploser la porte avec un énorme nuage de poussière.

xxx

Aro, Caius et Marcus se délectaient de la souffrance de la poussière rousse qu'ils avaient sous les yeux, et Aro savait qu'il n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le sorcier craque et relâche ses barrières mentales. Il pouvait peut-être cacher ses pensées, mais il ne résistait pas l'intrusion de Jane dans son esprit, preuve qu'il fallait juste attendre qu'elle brise toutes ses barrières.

Mais soudain, les trois chefs de clan se figèrent sur leurs trônes, alors qu'une odeur nauséabonde venait à eux. Seule Jane, trop occupée à torturer son prisonnier, ne sentit pas la menace, et ne se rendit pas non plus compte que son sorcier ne criait plus. Et quand elle le réalisa enfin, il était trop tard… et malgré ses sens vampiriques, tout se passa bien trop vite pour qu'elle puisse réagir.

La porte explosa dans un fracas assourdissant pour leurs ouïes ultra développées, et aussitôt, un épais brouillard rouge se matérialisa dans la pièce, aveuglant très vite les vampires, qui ne pouvaient plus compter que sur leur odorat.

Mais là aussi, il y avait un problème pour eux. Il ne faisait aucun doute, vu les bruits sourds qu'ils percevaient à intervalle régulier, que leurs ennemis s'acharnaient à détruire les murs autour d'eux, et l'odeur de marbre et de pierre devenus poussière les dérangeaient presque plus que celle des deux chasseurs de vampires qu'ils arrivaient quand même à distinguer.

xxx

Ils étaient très organisés, et chacun savait exactement ce qu'il avait à faire pour détourner l'attention des vampires de Ron. Et l'effet de surprise, combinée à la vitesse des Cullen et de Joe, leurs permis de jeter le trouble sans problème.

Emilie avait réussi à couper la connexion de Jane avec l'esprit de Ron, et elle sentait la faiblesse de son oncle, à seulement quelques mètres de lui, alors elle ne réfléchit plus une seconde.

Elle leva la main une première fois et sentit avec soulagement son oncle disparaître. Alors elle lança en pensée à ses compagnons :

- _Ron est en sécurité, Tomas, à toi de jouer. _

Harry et Drago n'aimaient pas du tout cette partie du plan, mais ils ne s'opposèrent pas quand Tomas leva la main à son tour, faisant disparaître tout le monde mis à part Joe et Edward. Et aussitôt, Joe, Tomas et Edward se placèrent derrière Emilie, alors qu'elle même s'approchait doucement de sa proie, tout en maintenant l'effet étouffant de la brume magique.

Le brouillard était bien trop dense pour que ses compagnons se rendent compte qu'elle s'était transformée, et du côté sa proie, il était déjà trop tard pour elle quand elle aperçue une mèche de cheveux rouge fendre l'air brumeux devant elle.

Et encore une fois, tout ne se passa qu'en une seconde : Emilie attrapa Jane par les cheveux et la colla de dos contre son torse, tout en arrêtant ses crocs à un millimètre de sa jugulaire, et alors seulement, elle relâcha le brouillard qui ne mit que quelques secondes à disparaître.

xxx

Les trois chefs de clan ne pouvaient pas croire ce qu'ils découvrirent quand cet épais brouillard rouge disparu enfin, les dévoilant toujours assis sur leurs trônes, alors que la pièce ressemblait à un champ de bataille.

La grande porte n'était plus qu'un large trou béant où l'on pouvait apercevoir un champ de force, qui empêchait d'autres vampires d'entrer. Ces derniers, furieux et inquiets, avaient cessés d'essayer de passer la barrière magique, alors que deux d'entre eux se tordaient de douleur après l'avoir touché. Ils pouvaient reconnaître, avec dépit, la plupart de leurs plus puissants vampires de l'autre côté, et surtout Alex, qui regardait sa jumelle avec autant de peur que de rage dans les yeux.

Mais, mis à part la situation de Jane, le pire pour les trois vampires était sans doute les corps secoués de spasmes des vampires qui étaient dans la pièce. Une bonne dizaine de leurs hommes étaient à terre, et semblaient souffrir le martyr alors que du sang s'échappaient de leurs bouche.

- Ils vont mourir… souffla Emilie dans le cou de Jane.

Aussitôt, les trois chefs se figèrent sur les quatre créatures qui entouraient Jane. Ils avaient sans conteste à faire à deux vampires, et à deux chasseurs de vampires, et ils ne purent s'empêcher de frémir quand ils croisèrent les regards sanglants d'Emilie et Tomas. Les canines acérées d'Emilie s'amusaient à frôler la peau de glace de Jane, et cette dernière ne pouvait absolument pas bouger, tétanisée par l'aura destructrice des deux chasseurs de vampires.

Malgré ses 300 ans, Jane était trop jeune pour savoir ce qu'elle risquait, mais elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi les archives des Volturis laissaient entendre que la seule manière d'anéantir un chasseur de vampire était de le prendre par surprise… Parce qu'à cet instant, la situation était inversée, et elle n'était vraiment pas persuadée de survivre à ça… Surtout quand elle senti à nouveau le souffle fétide de la tueuse dans son cou :

- Vous devriez vous renseigner sur vos ennemis avant de les chercher… Hum… l'odeur de cette gamine est particulièrement alléchante, et j'ignore si je vais résister à l'envie de la vider de toute sa magie… Quel dommage, un pouvoir si … utile, pour vous… N'est-ce-pas ?

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, et surtout son envie de vider de son sang la vampire, Emilie lécha avec lenteur la carotide de Jane, avant d'approcher à nouveau ses canines.

Les trois vampires bouillaient de colère, mais ils étaient incapables de bouger pour autant. L'aura des deux chasseurs, mélangés à l'odeur de poison que dégageaient les épées des deux vampires et du second tueur, les figeaient sur place. Mais quand Emilie approcha plus encore ses canines de la gorge de Jane, Aro trouva enfin la force de s'exclamer :

- Lâche là ! Si tu oses, tu signes ton arrêt de mort, Tueuse !

Plus elle même depuis bien longtemps (comparé à Tomas, qui avait conservé sa conscience, malgré son changement d'apparence), Emilie se mit à rire avec méprit avant de titiller une nouvelle fois la carotide de la vampire, et de répliquer avec un sourire sarcastique :

- Je crois que tu n'es pas réellement en position de force, Aro, alors les menaces ne me semblent pas être une bonne idée...

- Petite folle ! S'exclama-t-il avec rage. Tu n'es que poussière face à nous ! Passé ton effet de surprise, crois tu vraiment qu'un bébé tel que toi peut faire quelque chose sur nos plusieurs siècles d'expérience ! Nous avons exterminé ta race, et ce ne sont pas deux morveux tout droit sortis du berceau qui vont nous faire frémir !

Nul besoin d'être empathe pour voir qu'Aro tentait de se rassurer lui même avec sa réplique, mais elle eut au moins pour effet de défiger Caïus et Marcus, et c'est le second qui appuya les paroles d'Aro avec encore plus de mépris dans la voix :

- Vous n'aurez pas toujours l'effet de surprise pour vous ! Et nous finirons par vous écraser, tels les microbes que vous êtes !

Caïus acquiesça en reprenant un air digne, mais le sourire carnassier qui se dessina sur les visages des quatre intrus les firent frémir une fois de plus… Et ils eurent raison ! Car, alors qu'Emilie perçait enfin la carotide de Jane, la faisant hurler de douleur, les trois autres se servirent de leur télékinésie pour faire léviter leurs épées vers les trois chefs de clans.

Les trois épées ne s'arrêtent qu'à quelques centimètres de leurs cibles, au même moment où Emilie cessait de s'abreuver au cou de Jane. Aussitôt, la vampire tomba au sol, inconsciente, et Emilie se lécha les lèvres en souriant avant de se rapprocher de ses compagnons et de dire :

- Elle vivra, mais plus jamais elle ne pourra torturer, ni un homme, ni un sorcier, ni même un vampire. Les autres sont déjà morts… et le même sort vous sera réservé si vous vous en prenait encore une fois à notre famille.

Tomas approcha son épée un peu plus près de la gorge d'Aro d'un simple geste de la main, et alors qu'il sentait Marjorie et Edward s'accrocher à lui, il conclut :

- La balle est dans votre camp. C'est la paix entre nos deux familles… ou votre fin.

Et aussitôt, les quatre intrus disparurent, emmenant avec eux les épées empoissonnées qui menaçaient les trois chefs de clan, et laissant dans l'air leur odeur fétide et terrifiante.

- Qui sont-ils ? Soupira alors Marcus.

- Ils ne sont pas de simples chasseurs de vampires, acquiesça Caïus. Et les deux autres ne sont pas des vampires normaux…

Aro soupira largement, et aucun des trois ne se rendirent compte que Jane revenait à elle. Quand à elle, elle ne comprit pas à cet instant pourquoi elle ressentait la peur, la colère, et surtout le regret de son mentor…

- Nous nous sommes attaqués à la magie, souffla Aro. La magie pure…

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus… car depuis la nuit des temps, mis à part les chasseurs de vampires, une seule chose avait menacé leur existence : Les Fées blanches. La dernière Fée, à sa connaissance, datait du temps de Merlin lui même, mais Aro était certain d'avoir senti cette magie dans l'aura des deux chasseurs. Et il commençait à regretter amèrement d'avoir enclenché les hostilités…

Pourtant, il savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas laisser passer cet affront, mais seule Jane réalisa à cet instant qu'Aro redoutait une chose pour la première fois de sa vie : sa mort…

* * *

Et voilà… Alors, verdict ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience, et je suis ouverte à toutes les propositions pour la suite !

A bientôt

Haley


	27. T'es flippante !

Helloooooo :D ! Me revoici, et oui, je suis vraiment désoooooolée, je sais que j'ai beaucoup de retard… mais avec le boulot, ces derniers temps, ce n'est pas simple ! En tout cas, voici quand même un nouveau chapitre tout chaud… :D

Nounou : merci !

Miss-Sawyer : merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que ca te plaise toujours :D ! Je pense faire l'orphelinat, mais pas tout de suite… J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi, a bientôt !

Mimi72 : coucou :D ! Merci :D je me doutais que ça te plairait ! Je pense que oui, je vais continuer jusqu'à la naissance, mais je vais aussi accélérer un peu les choses ! A bientôt :D bisous !

Chka : héhé ! Comment ça va bien ? *fais un sourire d'ange, entre deux bâillements !* … Merci pour tes compliments :D et j'espère que tu t'en sort bien de ton côté… désolée, mais avec deux fics en cours je n'ai vraiment pas d'idée à te donner… *encore un sourire d'ange, pour se faire pardonner* ! A très vite :D bisoussss !

Emichlo : merci !

Gwen-alice-cooper-cullen : merci beaucoup ! Pour Jane, j'ai des bonnes raisons de ne pas l'avoir tuée :D mais je n'en dirais pas plus ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :D

Lilylys : merci beaucoup ! Et bienvenue sur cette fic :D ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant, à bientôt !

Allez, je vous laisse… alors bonne lecture !

Haley :D

* * *

**27 – T'es flippante ! **

Pendant que Ginny et Carlisle s'afféraient autour de Ron pour le soigner, tous les autres commençaient à trouver le temps long, alors qu'ils attendaient que les quatre jeunes reviennent.

Mais quand ils apparurent enfin dans le salon, tout le monde se figea en découvrant l'état d'Emilie : elle avait du sang sur sa robe, mais pire encore, elle en avait sur le menton, qui dégoulinait doucement.

- Quoi ? Demanda cette dernière voyant tout le monde la regarder.

Alors que les membres de sa famille (et les Cullen) étaient encore figés de stupeur, c'est Marjorie qui pouffa et qui intervint :

- T'es pleine de sang, Leelee chérie ! Je crois qu'ils sont entrain de se demander pourquoi il t'en dégouline encore des lèvres !

Aussitôt, Emilie s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche, entrainant un haussement d'yeux au ciel de la part d'Edward, et un sourire amusé de Joe et Tomas, mais Drago demanda enfin :

- Que s'est-il passé après notre départ ?

Emilie sentait bien que Joe s'apprêtait à leur raconter avec entrain, mais elle la coupa en demandant d'abord :

- Comment vas-tu, oncle Ron ?

Il était allongé sur le canapé, et Ginny ne cessait de passer et repasser sa baguette sur son corps, tout en suivant la conversation d'une oreille. Emilie sentait bien que son oncle avait avalée une sacrée dose de potion anti douleur, mais elle avait besoin de l'entendre de sa bouche.

- Ca va… souffla alors ce dernier en grinçant les dents (mais en souriant quand même à sa nièce). Et j'avoue que je suis moi aussi curieux de savoir pourquoi tu es couverte de sang…

Alors Emilie soupira fortement, et laissa Marjorie leur raconter avec détail ce qui venait de se produire. Et alors que Drago et Harry levaient les yeux au ciel, Jasper, lui, ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

- Tu as privé Jane de ses pouvoirs ? Mais c'est impossible !

- Il serait temps que vous compreniez qu'impossible est un mot qui n'existe pas dans notre famille ! Répliqua Emilie avec un sourire.

Mais les autres, enfin les adultes en tout cas, ne pouvaient pas sourire à ça. Et pour une bonne raison : Emilie n'avait absolument pas l'air de regretter ce qu'elle venait de faire, et elle en était encore plus terrifiante que d'habitude, alors qu'elle nettoyait négligemment le sang qui maculait sa robe en remuant juste les doigts.

- Hey, ça va ! Intervint-elle soudain, lassée de leurs sentiments. Je ne vais pas me mettre à tuer tout ce qui me passe sous les crocs, mais non, je ne regretterais pas d'avoir mis hors d'état de nuire un des plus dangereux vampires qu'on aurait pu affronter.

Si Joe, Edward et Tomas n'étaient pas encore aussi à l'aise qu'elle avec l'empathie, ils pouvaient quand même ressentir le malaise des autres, et c'est Tomas qui intervint le premier pour soutenir Emilie :

- Elle a raison, vous n'avez aucunes craintes à avoir…

- Et de toute façon on est là… coupa Joe avec un sourire.

- Au cas où… termina Edward avec un soupire.

Le fait que les quatre jeunes ne semblaient à cet instant n'en faire qu'un seul était tout aussi flippant à leur gout, mais personne ne releva, et c'est Emmett qui fit légèrement dévier le sujet :

- Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?

- Bonne question, l'ours ! S'exclama Emilie, ravie que la discussion se détourne un peu d'elle.

Plus aucunes taches de sang ne maculaient sa robe, mais quelque chose de terrifiant perdurait au fond de son regard, et personne ne pouvait réellement l'occulter. Les tâches rouges habitants son regard émeraude depuis quelque temps déjà semblaient plus prononcées que d'habitude, mais pour les plus puissants (Drago et Harry en l'occurrence) c'était surtout son aura magique qui était dérangeante…

Mais au moment où Harry allait l'expliquer, et qu'Emilie allait se mettre à hurler face à leurs sentiments, c'est une voix qu'ils n'attendaient pas qui rompit de silence :

- J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça…

D'un même geste, tout le monde se tourna vers le portrait d'Albus, mais personne n'aima son air quelque peu contrarié. Pourtant, ils n'eurent pas le temps l'interroger avant qu'il se mette à débiter à toute allure un discourt qu'ils ne comprirent que partiellement au début :

- C'est incroyable… d'après les tableaux de Poudlard, toutes les créatures magiques de la forêt interdite en parle… deux immenses pouvoirs endormis depuis des siècles… deux sources magiques mélangées pour créer une nouvelle race… ca oui, on le savait ! Mais les créatures sont formelles : Lui est le côté Blanc, et Elle est le côté Noir… C'est tout simplement stupéfiant, impossible, invraisemblable ! Mais pourtant visiblement vrai !

Tout le monde était scotché, tendant désespérément de suivre le discourt désordonné du vieil homme dans son tableau, mais quand Emilie senti un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale, elle ne put s'empêcher de le couper :

- Grand-père ! Arrête de baragouiner et dis-nous clairement ce qui se passe, par pitié !

- Je suis certain que tu l'as senti !

Ses mots raisonnaient dans le salon d'une étrange façon, et Tomas senti soudain un malaise l'envahir, alors que Joe et Edward fronçaient les sourcils : car tous les trois (comme Harry et Drago quelques minutes plus tôt) venaient de se rendre compte que tout avait des conséquences… Et priver un vampire super puissant de ses pouvoirs avait forcement de sacrés conséquences !

- Arrêtez ! S'exclama Emilie. Ca suffit, cessez de penser à ça ! Je…

Mais alors qu'elle se mettait à crier, elle se rendit compte avec effroi (comme les autres) que son apparence changeait, et elle se stoppa aussitôt qu'elle sentit ses canines sur ses lèvres. Elle porta alors sa main devant sa bouche, et pendant que ses yeux rouges sang se remplissaient de larmes, elle murmura :

- Merlin, qu'est-ce-qui m'arrive ?

- On est plus… équilibré… souffla Tomas, qui avait du mal à croire à ses propres mots.

Seuls Joe, Edward, Harry et Drago comprenaient réellement, et alors que les larmes coulaient à présent en abondance sur les joues d'Emilie (toujours sous son apparence de tueuse), Albus se décida (enfin) à s'expliquer :

- Ce n'est pas réellement étonnant en fait que vos magies se soient à nouveau scindées, puisque vous êtes fortement liés à vos compagnons…

Chacun avait clairement un air de « et ça, t'aurais pas pu le dire avant ? » sur le visage, mais personne ne le coupa alors qu'il continuait son explication :

- A vrai dire, vous avez déjà montré plus d'une fois que vous étiez plus complémentaire qu'égaux…

- Abrège ! Grogna Joe, qui ne supportait pas les larmes de sa cousine (et qui avait surtout compris où le vieux fou voulait en venir).

Albus s'autorisa un sourire, alors que Ginny réprimait (pour la forme) sa fille sur sa façon de parler, mais il ne les fit pas attendre plus longtemps (après tout, il n'avait pas du tout envie de finir dans la cheminée !) :

- Mais j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la magie échange vos rôles, même si après réflexion c'est sans doute plus sage…

Sentant l'heure de sa combustion se rapprocher dangereusement face aux dizaines de regards meurtriers qui le priaient d'abréger ses explications, il enchaîna aussitôt :

- Emilie est devenue le côté noir, et Tomas le côté blanc. Ca ne veux absolument pas dire que l'un est mauvais et l'autre bon… mais la magie noire et la magie blanche ne peuvent pas entièrement cohabiter dans un même corps. Elles sont trop contradictoires… Alors la magie blanche à trouvée place dans l'être créé par la magie noire, et inversement. Ainsi, votre magie peut maintenir son lien…

Le silence était cette fois tombé dans le salon, et alors que personne ne savait quoi répondre aux paroles d'Albus, il continua sur un ton doux :

- Je pensais que Tomas se rapprocherait plus du chasseur de vampire, et qu'Emilie reviendrait vers son côté Fée, mais…

- On a fait le contraire, intervint Emilie dont les larmes ne coulaient plus. Tomas, effrayé par sa conception, a tout fait pour se rapprocher des pouvoirs de la Fée. Depuis le début, c'est lui qui soigne, lui qui protège, lui qui apaise… Et moi…

Elle soupira, comme blasée, et ignora les regards de sa famille quand elle continua :

- Moi j'en avais assez d'être la si pure petite Fée, obligée d'être parfaite, de ne jamais abuser de mes pouvoirs immenses, de toujours tout faire pour les autres… Alors j'ai adoré l'instinct de liberté que je ressens quand je suis une tueuse.

- Et tu en es devenue une, conclu Albus.

Sur le coup, il manquait largement de tact, mais il savait bien qu'Emilie (et les autres d'ailleurs !) n'aimait pas qu'il tourne en rond pendant des lustres. Pourtant, alors qu'ils semblaient tous un peu remués par ses paroles, il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

- Ils ont toujours les mêmes pouvoirs, ceux qu'ils ont découverts après leur équilibre. Mais la tueuse a pris le dessus chez Emilie, et La Fée chez Tomas.

Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, encore une fois, au mot « Fée »… Franchement, à force de se faire traiter de Fée toutes les trois secondes, il commençait à se dire qu'il aurait mieux fait d'explorer son côté sombre un peu plus tôt… Mais, à la grande surprise de tout le monde (sauf Joe et Edward), Emilie se tourna soudain vers Tomas et explosa littéralement de rire au nez de son cousin.

Elle avait toujours son apparence de tueuse et, mis à part Marjorie et Edward, personne ne pouvait se mettre aussi à rire : d'une, ils ne comprenaient absolument pas pourquoi ils se mettaient soudain à rire, en regardant un Tomas dépité, et de deux…

- T'es flippante ! S'exclama Emmett en traduisant largement les pensées de tous.

Emilie cessa aussitôt de rire et, se rendant compte de son apparence, elle se concentra une seconde pour reprendre son vrai visage… Si tant est qu'il était encore son « vrai » visage.

- C'est exactement ça qui vous différencie aujourd'hui, intervint Albus avant qu'Emilie ne puisse le faire.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

- Toi, tu dois te concentrer pour reprendre ton apparence humaine… Tomas lui, doit le faire pour prendre l'apparence du chasseur…

Alors que Tomas acquiesçait doucement (toujours un peu vexé que les trois autres se moquent de lui…), les trois autres froncèrent les sourcils et c'est Edward qui fut le premier à répondre :

- Mais tu t'es transformé aussi tout à l'heure !

- Ben, j'ai pensé que ça faisait plus… vrai … répondit Tomas en grimaçant.

Emilie soupira largement mais, pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère, elle lança avec légèreté :

- Il va falloir t'y faire, cousin ! Tu es la Fée, et je suis le tueur !

Bizarrement, personne ne parvint à rire… enfin, personne sauf Albus…

xxx

Le chaos régnait dans les sous sols de Voltera, alors que des centaines de vampires craignaient que les chasseurs reviennent et finissent leur ménage.

Et les trois chefs de clans étaient furieux : d'abord parce que leurs vampires ne voulaient rien entendre quand ils clamaient haut et fort que ces deux chasseurs n'étaient que poussières facilement destructible. Mais surtout parce que leurs réactions étaient provoquées par l'attitude de Jane : elle qui avait été leur atout le plus destructeur ces trois cents dernières années, s'était précipitée dans les bras de son frère, où elle restait depuis, clairement terrifiée… et accessoirement aussi douce qu'une colombe !

C'était tout simplement intolérable, mais les trois chefs de clans n'étaient pas fous non plus… il allait leur falloir un plan. Un plan béton… et pour ça, ils allaient commencer par fouiller un peu dans le passé de cette famille si étrange pour eux…

xxx

- Bon, ça suffit maintenant, soupira Emilie. C'est ainsi et on y peut rien ! J'ai aujourd'hui plus de la tueuse que de la Fée, mais je reste moi et je ne compte tuer aucun d'entre vous pendant son sommeil !

Et ben enfin ! Elle était enfin parvenue à en faire rire certain (les jeunes), et les autres semblaient un peu moins tendus.

Bien sur, cela faisait beaucoup à digérer ces derniers temps, mais pour le moment, ils devaient se préparer à une probable réplique des Volturis. Alors Emilie se décida à remettre le sujet dans le droit chemin :

- Maintenant, que fait-on pour les Volturis ?

Cette fois, elle avait véritablement détourné l'attention de tout le monde de sa petite personne, et même si elle savait bien qu'elle n'échapperait pas à une discussion sérieuse avec Edward, elle se concentra sur celle qui venait de commencer :

- Je vais rentrer à Poudlard, lança Harry. Forks est bien assez protégé avec vous, et si jamais les Volturis fouillent un peu, ils pourraient bien nous causer des ennuis.

- Je rentre aussi, intervint Drago. J'ai peur que tu ais raison, Harry…

- Et je crois que certains d'entre nous devraient venir, appuya Carlisle. Nous sommes bien assez de vampires ici et…

- Je viens ! Coupa aussitôt Emilie, en faisant sursauter certaines personnes.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne que la jeune tueuse avait le mal du pays, et son enthousiasme fit beaucoup rire ses amis. Et comme toujours, puisque qu'elle était celle qui la comprenait le mieux, c'est Marjorie qui répondit en souriant :

- Edward et toi devriez y aller, Tomas et moi on reste ici, comme ça déjà ça équilibre de ce côté… et je pense que quelques Cullen en plus serait plus prudent…

Emilie remercia Joe d'un tendre regard, avant de se mettre à rire, comme tout le monde, quand Emmett s'exclama avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'Emilie :

- Je viens aussi ! Je rêve de découvrir Poudlard !

- Hum… t'es sure que Rosalie va être ok avec ça ? Demanda Jasper en souriant.

Emmett grimaça largement, mais il haussa finalement les épaules avant de répondre :

- Peu importe… De toute façon, elle est insupportable en ce moment, ça nous fera du bien d'être séparé quelque temps…

La phrase du vampire avait refroidit l'air, mais tous savaient qu'il ne voulait pas parler plus que ça de ses disputes avec Rosalie (ils en avaient assez entendus pour se faire une idée !), alors Jasper intervint sur un ton des plus naturels :

- Moi je reste ici, et il faudrait mieux qu'Alice aussi… Là bas vous avez les pouvoirs des jumelles pour voir l'avenir, n'est-ce-pas ?

- C'est vrai, répondit Emilie. On s'en sortira à nous trois, et de toute façon au moindre problème, on pourra contacter Joe et Tomas en pensées…

xxx

Cela avait donc été décidé ainsi : Emilie, Edward et Emmett rentraient en Angleterre avec la majorité des sorciers, alors que seuls Ginny, Ron et Hermione restaient avec les autres jeunes et les Cullen à Forks.

Tous étaient conscients qu'il leur restait moins d'une semaine avant la rentrée des classes, aussi bien à Forks qu'à Poudlard, mais ils avaient décidé d'aviser le moment venu. Pour l'instant, il était temps de profiter un peu des derniers jours de vacances, tout en veillant de loin sur les Volturis.

C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit que, après des « au revoir » assez émotifs (entre Lee, Joe et Alice…), Emilie se téléporta avec Edward et Emmett dans le hall du manoir de ses parents.

- Wow ! Souffla aussitôt Emmett en découvrant le manoir typiquement sorcier.

- Comme tu dis ! Appuya Edward avec de grands yeux.

Sous les regards attendris d'Angie, Lee et Drago, les deux vampires étaient en admiration devant la taille et la beauté du hall dans lequel ils venaient d'atterrir. Comme tout manoir de grande famille sorcière, l'héritage qu'Angie avait jadis reçu d'Albus était en effet plus qu'impressionnant. Les larges colonnes qui soutenaient le plafond, l'immense escalier en marbre blanc, les multitudes de portes qui laissaient à peine imaginer le nombre de pièces, mais surtout les tableaux vivants (en grand nombre, ils n'avaient vu qu'Albus pour le moment), étaient tout simplement stupéfiant pour les deux Cullen.

- C'est vraiment magnifique ! S'exclama Emmett.

- Merci, sourit Angie avec une pointe de moquerie. C'était autrefois le manoir d'Albus, et le manoir Potter où vit Harry est encore plus impressionnant, vous savez !

Les deux vampires étaient tout à fait conscients du ton moqueur d'Angie, mais aucun des deux ne répliqua, bien trop occupés à admirer le décor qui les entourait… sous les rires étouffés de Lee et Drago.

Mais leur contemplation fut arrêtée par des bruits de pas qui résonnèrent sur les marches de marbres, très vite suivi par deux exclamations :

- Lee ! Cria Luna

- Et les garçons ! Appuya Alexia avec un sourire aussi large que sa sœur.

Les jumelles Malefoy dévalèrent les dernières marches en courant, avant de sauter sur les nouveaux venus pour les saluer, sous les rires d'Angie et Drago. Emilie, elle, se joignit au début aux rires de ses parents, alors que Luna et Alexia serraient Edward et Emmett contre elle et les embrassaient sur les deux joues. Mais elle se calma et envoya un doux sourire aux deux vampires, quand elle senti combien l'accueil des jumelles les touchaient. Et bien sur, grâce à leur nouveau statut de Fées, les jumelles le sentirent aussi.

- C'est normal, les mecs ! Lança Luna en souriant. Vous faites parti de la famille maintenant…

- Ouaip' ! Intervint Alexia. Et on est super contente que vous soyez là !

Et alors qu'Edward et Emmett remerciaient les jumelles en souriant, et qu'Angie poussait tout le monde vers le salon (sous les questions soudain incessantes des jumelles), c'est Drago qui conclut en souriant :

- Merci Merlin, enfin des hommes dans cette maison…

xxx

Après une visite du rez-de-chaussée du manoir (il aurait été bien trop long de le visiter en entier pour ce soir !), les parents Malefoy s'étaient éclipsés grâce au talent d'Angie pour détourner l'attention de son mari (pas encore conscient que Lee et Edward allaient « dormir » ensemble…). Alors les jumelles en avaient profité pour attraper chacune un bras d'Emmett et l'accompagner jusqu'à l'une des nombreuses chambres d'ami du manoir.

Soudainement seuls dans l'immense hall, Edward se mit à rire alors à rire (à l'image de son frère un peu paniqué quand même de se retrouver seul avec les jumelles…) avant d'interroger Emilie :

- Pourquoi elles ont tant insisté pour l'accompagner à sa chambre ?

Le sourire triste d'Emilie le fit cesser de rire, et il ne put que soupirer quand elle répondit :

- Elles ont senti qu'il n'est pas bien…

Et il avait ses raisons : Rosalie lui avait fait une crise de nerf quand il lui avait appris son départ, et ils s'étaient séparés en hurlant quelques heures plus tôt. Emilie sentait très bien elle aussi qu'Emmett souffrait beaucoup de cette dispute, et elle espérait vraiment que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Alors, en attendant leur retour à Forks, elle dit seulement :

- Ne t'en fait pas, elles vont prendre soin de lui… Mes petites sœurs ont toujours eu le don de remonter le moral ! Et puis, elles l'adorent et je sais qu'il les a soutenues quand j'ai eu mon… heu… petit souci magique !

Edward ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, mais il ne put aussi que sourire quand elle lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Allez viens, Edward Cullen, je vais te faire visiter ma chambre !

Il se laissa guider en souriant, accroché à la main que lui avait tendue Emilie, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admirer les tableaux qui le saluaient au passage.

- Ne fais pas attention à eux, intervint Emilie en souriant. Ce manoir était à Albus, et il faut croire qu'il avait une passion pour les vieux tableaux moitié cinglé et ultra bavard !

Edward pouffa, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement à Emilie quand elle ajouta :

- Tu n'imagines pas le temps qu'on a passé à jouer avec eux, quand nous étions enfants ! Demain, je te présenterais le chevalier du troisième étage, il est génial !

Il voulait bien la croire, et c'est en écoutant ses diverses anecdotes qu'ils se rendirent jusqu'à sa chambre. Mais quand elle ouvrit la porte, Edward resta figé quelques secondes avant de s'exclamer :

- C'est ça que vous appelez une chambre, chez vous ?

Ce fut au tour d'Emilie de pouffer de rire, et alors qu'elle le poussait à l'intérieur, elle répondit seulement :

- Ce n'est pas si impressionnant ! Tu verrais la chambre de Joe !

Il ne releva même pas la petite pointe de jalousie, trop occupé à regarder ce qui l'entourait : la pièce était immense, et tout dans les tons beige et chocolat rendait l'ambiance chaleureuse et apaisante. Sur le côté droit, un grand lit à baldaquin occupait un vaste espace, devant deux portes qui, ouvertes, laissaient entrevoir une salle de bain et un dressing. Au centre, une table ronde, et une grande bibliothèque montrait le gout d'Emilie pour les études, et sur la gauche, un immense canapé trônait devant une large cheminée. Et ce qui le fit sans doute le plus sourire, fut Emilie entrain d'enlever ses chaussures pour profiter de l'épaisse moquette couleur chocolat qui recouvrait toute la pièce.

Face au regard rieur de son amour, il ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter, soupirant de plaisir au contact moelleux du sol, avant de l'entrainer vers le canapé et de la faire s'asseoir. Inconsciemment, elle se blottie aussitôt dans les bras d'Edward, et alors qu'elle laissait son regard se perdre dans les flammes de la cheminées, le vampire lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, ma Leelee jolie…

Il accompagna sa phrase d'une caresse sur le ventre pour l'instant plat d'Emilie, et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Edward vit tellement de peur dans les yeux de sa belle qu'il en frissonnât.

* * *

Hahahahaha :D et si, c'est vrai, je m'arrête ici ! Je suis pas gentille, hein ? :D… mais je promet d'écrire la suite rapidement …

Et en attendant, j'ai deux questions pour vous :

- Ca vous dérangerait une rupture entre Rosalie et Emmett ?

- Vous préférez des grossesses normales ou accélérées ?

Voilà… j'aimerais bien avoir votre avis, et ça aiderait bien mon inspiration :D !

A bientôt,

Haley


	28. Etats d'âmes

Coucou ! Me revoici avec un chapitre tout frais :D et moins d'attente que la dernière fois ! J'ai laissé mon imagination me guider, et j'espère que ça vous plaira :D …

A la demande d'alexou1993, vous trouverez un petit rappel des pouvoirs à la fin du chapitre, et j'avoue qu'en l'écrivant je me suis rendue compte que j'avais vraiment le chic pour me compliquer la vie… :D

Mais bon, avant de vous laisser avec quelques complications supplémentaires, comme d'habitude, j'ai quelques mercis à faire XD

Alexou1993 : merci beaucoup pour ta reviews, elle m'a fait bien rire ! J'avoue que je n'ai rien contre Rosalie, mais je pense que la fin du chapitre devrait te plaire. Désolée pour la visite chez les Potter, mais elle n'est pas prévue pour le moment… Tu trouveras le rappel à la fin :D et pour les cours, et bien, disons que cela va sans doute causer quelques situations cocasses ! A bientôt j'espère :D

Aliecullen4ever : merci :D, et moi aussi j'aime bien qu'elle fasse peur Lee ! A bientôt :D

Lilylys : merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :D

Mimi72 : coucou ! Pas de problème, au contraire, j'apprécie beaucoup ton impatience, et cette fois tu auras eu moins à attendre ! Tu vas avoir quelques réponses dans ce chapitre, et j'espère ne pas te décevoir… A très vite, bisous !

Nounou : merci !

Lul : lol ! Merci :D je suis contente que ca t'ai plut, et je pense que la suite va te plaire aussi (ne t'en fait pas, les oursons suicidaires ne sont pas au programme :D)… A bientôt, bisous !

Chka : héhé :D et oui, me voici ici aussi (je ne pensais pas pouvoir boucler ce chapitre à peine commencé tout à l'heure, mais tout est possible avec moi :D). J'espère en tout cas que ce qui va suivre te plaira, et je promets de ne plus louper tes updates lol ! A très vite, bisous :D

Emichlo : merci !

Miss-Sawyer : merci :D ! J'espère que la suite te plaira…

Gwen-alice-cooper-cullen : lol, j'avoue, je suis méchante ! Mais voici la suite :D

Je vous remercie tous d'avoir répondu à mes deux questions, et je pense que je vais suivre l'avis de la majorité (je le fais déjà pour l'une d'elle dans ce chapitre) … mais je ne vous dévoilerais ça qu'à la fin de chapitre :D et j'espère que personne ne sera déçu…

Alors bonne lecture à tous,

Haley

**

* * *

**

**28 – Etats d'âmes **

Tout son monde s'était écroulé en seulement quelques minutes, et à présent elle ne savait plus quoi penser. En une seconde, elle avait retrouvé les souvenirs de son existence humaine, mais elle avait aussi, et surtout, soudain pris conscience de toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait provoquée depuis sa mort.

Des milliers d'humains… elle avait tué des milliers d'humains, en prenant un plaisir indescriptible à les torturer avant de les vider de leurs sangs. Et à présent, rien que cette idée lui donnait la nausée, alors qu'elle sentait en elle toutes ces souffrances qu'elle avait infligées. Son cœur était censé être mort depuis des siècles, alors comment pouvait-elle avoir aussi mal ?

Car, en plus de toutes ces images de sa vie d'immortelle, elle avait l'impression de sentir à nouveau la douleur de sa mort. Trois cents ans auparavant, son jumeau et elle avaient été accusés de sorcellerie à Salem, et condamnés à être brulés vif sur un bûcher. Elle semblait sentir la brulure du feu sur son corps, et même si elle se souvenait qu'Aro les avaient tout les deux sauvés, elle ne pouvait aussi s'empêcher de rejeter la faute sur lui. Après tout, c'était lui qui, à l'époque, les avait encouragés à utiliser leurs dons, à les développer, dans l'espoir de faire d'eux des vampires ultra puissant… Et c'était donc à cause de lui, qu'à tout juste quinze ans, les jumeaux avaient été attachés ensemble au dessus d'un énorme tas de bois, auquel des chasseurs de sorciers avaient mis le feu…

Alors que lui restait-elle aujourd'hui ? Les humains avaient pris sa vie, et les vampires avaient utilisés sa mort… Vers qui pouvait-elle maintenant se tourner ? En qui pouvait-elle avoir confiance ?

Mais surtout, combien de temps allait-elle rester en vie ici, à Voltera, alors qu'elle n'avait plus aucune utilité pour les Volturis… et qu'elle en savait bien trop.

Jane avait une décision à prendre, et alors que son cœur souffrait le martyr face à la torture d'un énième humain sous la main d'Aro, elle se souvint d'une chose… une chose qui allait tout changer en elle. Car il restait peut-être une race en qui elle pouvait encore avoir confiance aujourd'hui… restait seulement à voir comment ils allaient l'accueillir.

xxx

Emmett était resté en admiration quelques secondes devant la beauté de la chambre qui lui avait été attribué, mais face aux rires des jumelles, il s'était décidé à entrer et les avait même laissé l'entrainer jusqu'au canapé.

Et à présent, alors qu'il avait une jumelle de chaque côté, il n'aimait pas la lueur qu'il voyait dans leurs yeux…

- Ca va, Emmett ? Demanda Luna, l'air de rien.

Le vampire soupira alors, se souvenant soudain qu'elles étaient toutes les deux empathes. Il n'était pas sur de vouloir parler de ça mais, et il ignorait pourquoi, il se sentait proche des jumelles, et il les savait à même de comprendre.

Il se souvenait sans mal que la situation avait été inversée quelques jours plus tôt, quand l'âme d'Emilie avait quitté son corps. A ce moment, Emmett avait réellement appris à connaître les deux jeunes sorcières… Alors qu'ils les avaient réconfortées, chacune au creux d'un de ses bras, elles n'avaient trouvé qu'un moyen pour se changer les idées : lui raconter milles et unes anecdotes sur leur monde. Les deux jeunes blondes étaient sans conteste attachantes, et il se sentait bien avec elle. Il ignorait si elles usaient de leurs magies pour le détendre, mais il ne put que sourire à leur réaction.

Les jumelles suivaient silencieusement le fil des pensées et des sentiments d'Emmett, et c'est avec un large sourire qu'elles eurent toute les deux le même réflexe : elles se calèrent « de force » (il n'était pas franchement contre !) dans ses bras, et c'est Alexia qui murmura :

- On aurait adoré avoir un grand frère…

- Et on est ravie d'en avoir gagné plusieurs, appuya Luna sur le même ton.

Inconsciemment, Emmett laissa ses mains se mettre à caresser doucement les tignasses blondes qui envahissaient son torse, et c'est avec un sourire tendre et sincère qu'il répondit :

- Je suis vraiment touché, les bourriques… Mais c'est ma tristesse qui vous met dans cet état là, n'est ce pas ?

Car Emmett voyait sans mal, malgré leurs sourires, une étincelle douloureuse briller au fond de leurs regards, et surtout chez Alexia. Et bien sur, cette dernière expliqua aussitôt :

- Je n'ai pas encore l'habitude de l'empathie, tu sais…

- Et la mienne était beaucoup moins forte avant, intervint Luna.

- Je suis désolé, répondit alors le vampire en soupirant largement.

Les jumelles se redressèrent aussitôt pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, et il fut largement surpris de les entendre s'exclamer d'une même voix :

- Tu n'as pas à être désolé, Emmett ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es malheureux, et nous avons choisie d'être là pour te réconforter !

Elles avaient toutes les deux un air fort déterminé, et elles ne comprirent pas pourquoi le vampire avait les yeux exorbité… et encore moins pourquoi il s'exclama ensuite :

- Vous êtes flippantes ! Mon Dieu, mais vous êtes tous hallucinants dans cette famille !

Les jumelles ne purent d'abord s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, mais Alexia demanda ensuite :

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Emmett ?

- Pourquoi ? S'exclama-t-il. Vous rendez-vous compte que vous venez de parler comme si vos deux cerveaux ne faisaient qu'un ?

Les jeunes filles rougirent un peu, faisant hausser un sourcil à Emmett, et c'est après avoir fortement soupiré que Luna expliqua :

- Ben en faite, c'est un peu vrai aujourd'hui… Les pouvoirs de la Fée nous on encore plus liées qu'on ne l'était déjà avant, et puis…

- Lu… intervint Alexia.

Si Emmett ne comprenait pas pourquoi Alexia interrompait sa jumelle, il voyait sans mal l'air interrogateur et inquiet qu'elles avaient toutes les deux. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne fit aucun doute pour lui qu'elles étaient entrain de parler en pensées, mais il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant que Luna reprenne son explication :

- Ecoute Emmett, on n'a encore dis ça à personne, mais…

- Mais, intervint Alexia en soupirant, nous sommes aussi devenue les gardiennes de la famille.

Le vampire fit les gros yeux, comprenant sans mal ce que cela signifiait, et Luna leva largement les yeux au ciel face à ses pensées, avant de souffler :

- On sait très bien que c'est insensé, et qu'on est trop jeune pour avoir un tel pouvoir ! Mais ça ne fait aucun doute…

- Ce qui signifie ? Demanda Emmett en fronçant les sourcils.

Les jumelles se lancèrent un regard complice : après tout, elles avaient cherché longtemps un moyen de lui dire ça sans avoir à se justifier… Maintenant, elles n'avaient plus d'excuses !

Emmett n'aima pas vraiment l'étincelle soudain purement Dumbledore (oui, ils savaient tous la reconnaître aujourd'hui…) apparaître dans les yeux des jumelles, et il redouta leurs paroles avant même de les entendre.

- Nous avons eu une vision ce matin, expliqua Alexia en souriant tristement.

- Et en quoi ça me concerne ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Emmett.

- Tu fais parti des notre aujourd'hui, répondit Luna. Et notre vision te concernait…

Emmett ferma les yeux. Inconsciemment, il savait (en partie) ce qu'elles allaient lui dire, mais il n'était pas sur de pouvoir le supporter… Pourtant, les jumelles se calèrent à nouveau dans ses bras, et c'est Luna qui murmura doucement :

- Ton âme sœur est perdue et n'attend que toi… mais ce n'est pas Rosalie.

xxx

Edward tenait Emilie fermement contre lui, et s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait soudain éclaté en sanglot, il tentait par tous les moyens de la réconforter :

- Leelee, ma douce, calme toi et dis moi ce qui se passe…

Il senti sans mal à travers leur lien que sa réplique exaspérait sa compagne, et il comprit alors qu'elle était tout simplement entrain de relâcher la pression.

Il s'était passé tellement de choses en moins de dix jours qu'il était même étonnant qu'elle ne craque que maintenant… et alors qu'il avait enfin compris, c'est sans surprise qu'il entendit Emilie expliquer son mal être à voix haute :

- C'est un peu trop pour moi, Edward… Tout ça est si… si déroutant… J'étais un être de magie blanche pure, et je suis maintenant un réceptacle de magie noire… J'ai ôté tout pouvoir à ma mère, et j'ai fais de mes sœurs des Fées … Joe est devenue un vampire… Oh Merlin, et pour couronner le tout je suis enceinte !

Edward ne savait quoi lui répondre, trop préoccupé pour réussir à y réfléchir : les larmes d'Emilie ne coulaient plus mais, face à sa peur et sans doute aussi à la colère de ne pas maitriser sa vie depuis toujours finalement, Emilie s'était une fois de plus transformée.

Loin d'être terrifié par sa compagne, Edward approcha doucement sa main de la joue d'Emilie, et il la caressa avec amour, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. Il trouvait que ça lui allait tellement bien… elle parfois si fière et même froide, malgré son cœur d'ange. Il la reconnaissait parfaitement ainsi. Ces cheveux rouge sang reflétaient bien mieux son caractère que ses habituelles boucles blondes, et ses yeux tout aussi rouge brillaient de tant de peur et d'amour qu'ils semblaient saigner. Elle avait toujours eu cette douleur au fond des yeux, ce besoin impérieux de liberté qui la rongeait en silence.

C'est à cet instant de sa réflexion qu'il sut quoi lui répondre : il attrapa alors son visage en coupe et se mit à sourire avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et de lui murmurer ensuite :

- Tu oublies de préciser que tu es libre et immortelle, amour. Je sais qu'il va te falloir du temps pour te faire à tout ça, mais vois juste où ça nous mène, Lee. Toi, moi… et lui, pour l'éternité.

Il avait accompagné la fin de sa phrase d'une douce caresse sur le ventre d'Emilie et, malgré toutes les questions qu'elle avait encore en tête, elle ne put que succomber au regard qu'il lui accordait.

Elle se perdit alors dans le regard soudain beaucoup plus foncé de son amant, et oublia toutes ses maudites questions au moment même où il posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cette fois, rien dans leur attitude n'était chaste et, sous le coup des émotions qui l'envahissaient soudain, Emilie ne remarqua même pas que la langue d'Edward jouait avec plaisir avec ses canines alors qu'il l'embrassait.

Elle sentie en tout cas les mains de son vampire s'aventurer sur son corps, et elle s'abandonna complètement… les questions attendraient le lendemain.

xxx

Emmett n'avait jamais passé une nuit si étrange, mais il ne s'était jamais non plus senti si bien. Durant une bonne partie de la nuit, il avait laissé les jumelles l'interroger sur son histoire avec Rosalie, mais aussi (et surtout) sur ce qu'il ressentait de tout ça.

Bien sur, le bilan n'était pas franchement positif, et même s'il n'était pas ravi à l'idée que Rosalie n'était finalement peut-être pas faite pour lui, il était heureux que les deux têtes blondes qui dormaient encore sur son torse, l'aient poussé à parler.

Il était vraiment touché d'avoir été si facilement adopté par ces deux sorcières malicieuses, mais après cette nuit, il se rendait compte qu'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Comme elles, il était toujours celui qui détendait l'atmosphère, qui faisait passer les problèmes au second plan, et qui passait donc bien souvent pour un doux rêveur. Mais, comme elles, il avait aussi ses propres doutes, et ça lui avait fait un bien fou de les partager pour une fois… tout en permettant aussi aux jumelles de soulager leurs consciences (même s'il ne les croyait pas vraiment quand elles juraient ne pas savoir qui était son âme sœur…).

Alors c'est en souriant qu'il les regarda toute les deux. Lovées contre son torse de pierre, elles semblaient tout à fait à l'aise, mais il fallait qu'il se résigne à les réveiller. Si par malheur Drago venait à découvrir ses filles dans cette position, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau, et ce malgré tout ce qu'ils pourraient lui dire !

Doucement, il entreprit donc de réveiller les jumelles en les secouant légèrement, et c'est Alexia qui ouvrit un œil en premier, alors que Luna grognait et se calait d'avantage contre son oreiller de pierre.

Alexia mis quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était dans les bras d'Emmett, et que sa sœur ronflait sans complexe sur son torse. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir et, alors qu'Emmett pouffait de rire, elle secoua sa sœur avec énergie tout en murmurant :

- Lu, réveille-toi !

- Gna…

- Lu ! Insista Alexia.

- Hum… Quoi ! Grogna Luna tout en ouvrant, enfin, un œil.

Elle tomba alors aussitôt sur le regard rieur d'Emmett et se releva en sursaut, tout en rougissant largement.

- Bonjour les filles ! Lança Emmett en souriant largement. Haaaa… ça fait du bien de récupérer mes bras, je commençais à sentir mes muscles s'engourdir !

Il s'étira comme un chat, sous l'œil fatigué et un peu perdu des jumelles, et il ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de leur expliquer :

- Vous vous êtes endormies au moment où je vous racontais une de mes rencontres avec un ours polaire en Alaska... hum, quel festin en y repensant !

Les filles grimacèrent largement et Luna s'exclama :

- Ha pitié Emmett, pas le matin… Beurk, pauvre ours…

Emmett pouffa une fois de plus avant de chasser les jumelles de sa chambre, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire à leur air décoiffé et endormi.

xxx

Edward avait passé la nuit (enfin, la fin de la nuit…) à admirer sa belle, tout en espérant qu'elle se sentirait mieux que la vieille. Il comprenait son malaise, et pas seulement parce qu'il le sentait en lui, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'aimer cette facette d'Emilie qu'elle avait tant de mal à accepter.

Il savait qu'elle aimait la liberté que le chasseur lui apportait, mais il savait aussi que la magie noire l'effrayait. Bien sur, elle était étroitement liée à la magie blanche de Tomas, l'empêchant ainsi de prendre véritablement le dessus, mais Emilie avait prouvé plus d'une fois être capable de pousser ses pouvoirs à son maximum… Et c'était bien là le problème : il savait qu'elle avait vraiment peur de perdre le contrôle, et bien plus encore maintenant qu'elle devait se concentrer pour retrouver son apparence humaine.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer, tout en laissant sa main courir doucement sur son dos nu. Ses cheveux rouges étaient éparpillés en désordre sur l'oreiller et elle avait l'air si apaisée qu'une seconde il espéra qu'elle ne se réveille pas tout de suite…

Juste pour prendre le temps de l'admirer sans le masque qu'elle porte habituellement pour cacher ses émotions au monde extérieur. A cet instant, elle lui paraissait aussi forte que fragile, et il eut subitement envie de la serrer contre lui.

- Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt… pouffa une voix endormie.

Edward sursauta avant de croiser le regard rouge d'Emilie, mais il lui rendit volontiers son sourire. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était réveillée, mais Emilie, elle, avait suivi ses réflexions et ne pouvait qu'en sourire.

Alors comme ça il aimait le chasseur de vampire ? Elle s'en était déjà rendue compte la nuit passée, mais cette idée la réconfortait vraiment alors qu'elle apercevait ses cheveux toujours aussi rouges. Pourtant, alors qu'Edward levait les yeux au ciel tout en la calant dans ses bras, elle se concentra une seconde pour reprendre son apparence humaine.

Elle était bien ainsi et elle ignorait pourquoi ses questions ne lui semblaient plus si importantes à cet instant, alors qu'elle sentait le souffle d'Edward dans son cou.

xxx

Ils avaient légèrement trainé sous la douche avant de sortir enfin de la chambre d'Emilie, rejoindre tout le monde pour le petit déjeuner, mais ils n'avaient pas fait trois pas qu'ils tombaient sur Emmett.

- Hey, salut ! Lança ce dernier. La nuit a été bonne ?

Il lança un clin d'œil à son frère qui leva aussitôt les yeux au ciel, mais Emilie, elle, fronça les sourcils avant de demander en pouffant de rire :

- Em', tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as l'odeur de mes sœurs sur toi ?

Cette fois, ce fut Edward qui fronça les sourcils, alors qu'Emmett soupirait, mais face au regard interrogateur d'Emilie, le vampire expliqua simplement :

- On a discuté une bonne partie de lui nuit, et elles se sont endormies dans mes bras sur le canapé de ma chambre. Voilà, satisfaite ?

- Ca dépend, répliqua Emilie en riant.

- De quoi ? Demanda aussitôt Emmett.

Le vampire n'avait absolument pas conscience du terrain sur lequel l'attirait Emilie, et Edward devait de mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas se mettre à rire… Mais il ne put se retenir d'avantage quand Emilie répondit, tout naturellement :

- Quelles sont tes intentions envers mes sœurs, Emmett Cullen ?

Et alors qu'Edward éclatait de rire, Emmett leva les yeux au ciel et ne se priva pas de donner une tape derrière la tête d'Emilie, avant de répliquer :

- Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de les mettre enceinte, si c'est ce que tu demandes !

Edward hoqueta dans son rire, mais ne put se résoudre à se calmer, alors que les yeux d'Emilie semblaient à présent sur le point se sortir de leurs orbites.

- Quelle horrible image mentale… dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

- C'est toi qui as posé la question ! Répliqua Emmett en riant.

Emilie se contenta de lui tirer la langue, avant d'attirer avec elle les deux vampires vers la salle à manger.

xxx

- Bonjour les enfants ! S'exclama Angie quand ils passèrent la porte.

Emilie leva les yeux au ciel alors que les deux vampires souriaient malgré eux, mais ils rendirent tout les trois un « bonjour » chaleureux à Angie, avant de saluer Drago. Ce dernier, moitié caché derrière son journal, répondit d'un simple grognement qui fit pouffer de rire Emilie.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, expliqua-t-elle. Mon père est toujours grognon le matin avant d'avoir passé ses nerfs sur la gazette, et bu un bon demi litre de café noir.

Quand les yeux gris de son père dépassèrent du journal, Emilie frémit et se dit un instant qu'elle aurait peut-être mieux fait de se taire. Qu'avait-elle encore fait ?

Mais le regard noir de Drago fut détourné par la porte de la salle à manger qui s'ouvrait sur les jumelles. - Bonjour tout le monde ! Lancèrent-elles en chœur.

Les jumelles se rendirent vite compte que seul leur père n'avait pas répondu, et dès qu'elle se tourna vers lui, Luna ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête papa ?

Drago essaya de ne pas foudroyer Luna du regard et, pour seule réponse, il se tourna vers Emilie et demanda :

- Où a dormi Edward cette nuit ?

Aie, pensa alors Emilie. Ok, elle avait compris pourquoi son père semblait au bord de l'explosion nerveuse, et elle ne savait pas franchement comment elle devait répondre à ça. Alors, en désespoir de cause, elle tenta d'user de son côté Potter en tentant de retourner la discussion :

- Tu sais bien qu'il ne dort jamais, papa…

- EMILIE ! S'exclama-t-il en laissant tomber son journal.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter, comme les autres, et même si elle fut ravie un instant de savoir qu'elle pouvait encore avoir peur de quelqu'un, elle le fut bien plus encore quand sa mère intervint :

- Drago, ça suffit ! Tu sais très bien où Edward a passé la nuit, puisque je te l'ai dit ce matin. Elle est majeure, et…

Non, maman… pensa fortement Emilie. Non, ne dit pas ça…

- … déjà enceinte ! Continua Lily. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ils n'auraient pas le droit de dormir ensemble ! Merlin, ce n'est pas la fin du monde ! Et puis, tu sembles oublier ce qu'on faisait à leur âge !

- Beurk, non ! S'exclama Luna. Vous avez le chic pour les sales images mentales dès le matin !

Emmett pouffa discrètement alors que Drago se renfrognait. Sa petite fille allait avoir un bébé, comment pouvait-il prendre ça bien ?

Heureusement pour elle, Luna avait réussi à détourner la conversation, mais quand elle senti les émotions de son père, Emilie ne put s'empêcher de se diriger vers lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue, et lui glisser à l'oreille :

- Je serais toujours ta petite fille, quoi qu'il arrive papa…

Et Drago ne put que soupirer, avant d'étreindre sa fille quelques secondes et de l'embrasser à son tour. Elle lui accorda alors son plus beau sourire avant de s'installer à table et de s'exclamer :

- J'ai une faim de loup moi, ce matin !

- Moi aussi ! S'exclama Alexia.

Seulement quelques secondes plus tard, un « pop » habituel pour les Malefoy fit largement sursauter les deux vampires, alors qu'une voix nasillarde s'élevait soudain au côté d'Emilie :

- Bonjour Miss Emilie ! Layki est contente de vous voir revenue à la maison, miss !

- Bonjour Layki ! Répliqua Emilie en souriant. Je suis contente d'être la moi aussi…

Sous les regards toujours éberlués des deux vampires, la petite créature salua aussi avec chaleur les jumelles avant de tourner son regard globuleux vers eux, faisant aussitôt intervenir Angie.

- Layki, je te présente Edward et Emmett, dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure…

Layki se courba devant eux avec méfiance, arrachant un sourire aux sorciers, mais elle se redressa vite pour demander :

- Vous voulez votre petit déjeuner habituel, miss ?

Les trois Malefoy donnèrent leur accord en cœur, ayant déjà l'eau à la bouche, et Layki se tourna une nouvelle fois avec crainte vers les vampires avant de continuer :

- Est-ce que monsieur Edward, et monsieur Emmett, veulent que Layki leur prépare quelque chose ?

- Heu… souffla Edward alors qu'Emmett était toujours figé sur la petite créature.

- Non Layki, répondit Angie avec un sourire. Le déjeuner des filles suffira…

Layki se courba avant de disparaître sans perdre une minute de plus, faisant éclater de rire les trois filles Malefoy.

- Et bien, on dirait qu'elle a peur de vous ! S'exclama Emilie entre deux rires.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? Répliqua Emmett avec stupeur.

Les rires des jeunes filles redoublèrent d'intensité, vexant un peu le vampire au passage, mais c'est Edward (après avoir repensé à toutes les histoires que leur avaient raconté les sorciers) qui répondit :

- Un elfe de maison… n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui, répondit Angie en souriant. Vous pouvez appeler Layki si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit… ou si vous être perdus dans le manoir !

Emmett faisait maintenant le rapprochement, et alors que les rires se calmaient autour de lui, il se souvint que Teddy leur en avait fait une description pourtant très fidèle. Mais il devait bien avouer que le monde magique était plein de surprise, et ce petit être magique en était une de plus !

Inconsciemment, les deux vampires ne purent s'empêcher de détailler l'elfe du regard quand il revint avec le petit déjeuner, mais la petite créature ne s'attarda pas, sans conteste effrayé des regards qui pesaient sur elle.

Le départ précipité de Layki avait fait sourire les Malefoy, mais alors que les vampires regardaient les filles entamer leur petit déjeuner avec appétit, Drago intervint avec plus de sérieux :

- Nous irons à Poudlard tout à l'heure, et vous pourrez chasser sans problèmes dans la forêt interdite…

Edward fit un sourire gêné à Drago, alors qu'Emmett souriait de toutes ses dents, ravi de découvrir le château dont il avait tant entendu parler. Et forcement, face aux pensées de son frère, Edward se mit finalement à sourire franchement lui aussi.

xxx

Elle avait pris la bonne décision, elle en était sure… Oui, sure… De toute façon, elle n'avait pas réellement eu le choix non plus…

L'heure qu'elle avait tant redoutée était arrivée plus vite que prévue : Aro avait décidé que sa vie était aujourd'hui une menace et, après des heures de tortures infligées à l'aide de son propre frère, elle ne devait qu'à ses incroyables réflexes, et à la chance, d'être parvenue à s'enfuir.

Et depuis, elle courrait. Elle courrait sans s'arrêter, et sans prendre le temps de regarder derrière elle. Elle avait l'avantage d'être petite, et elle se faufilait sans être vue là où un homme n'aurait pas pu passer, mettant peu à peu de la distance avec ses poursuivants.

Cela faisait des heures qu'elle courait… peut-être même des jours, elle ne savait plus. Elle avait juste faim, froid et peur… Oui, elle avait peur, et même si elle ne sentait plus la présence des autres derrière elle, elle ne ralentissait pas l'allure… Elle courrait, courrait simplement pour échapper à son passé, et peut-être construire son futur.

xxx

Cela faisait quatre jours maintenant qu'ils étaient partis de Forks, et il ne s'était rien passé qui aurait pu indiquer que les Volturis faisaient des recherches dans le monde magique. Aucun incident n'avait été déclaré, même minime, qui aurait pu les mettre sur une piste, et bien que tous en étaient soulagés, ils savaient aussi qu'ils allaient devoir renvoyer Emilie, Edward et Emmett à Forks… Et que si jamais les Volturis arrivaient, ils seraient vraiment sans défenses…

- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de partir ! S'exclama Emilie qui les sentaient tous plus inquiets les uns que les autres.

Ils étaient dans le salon du manoir Malefoy, et même si Drago et Harry partageaient la même inquiétude pour la sécurité du monde sorcier, ils avaient aussi le même avis sur un autre point :

- Si, répondit alors Drago. Tu vas retourner à Forks, finir ton année moldue et aussi obtenir tes buses !

- Mais papa… tenta Emilie

- Ne me dis pas que ca ne te servira à rien, Emilie ! Coupa-t-il. Je reste ton père quoi qu'il arrive, et ce point n'est pas négociable !

Emilie se contenta de grogner, et quand elle senti ses canines pousser doucement, elle serra les dents et se concentra pour ne pas se transformer… sans succès. Bien sur, tous levèrent les yeux au ciel, mais elle ne se priva pas pour s'exclamer :

- Tu vois ! Comment veux tu que je retourne en cours, alors que je me transforme à chaque fois que j'ai les nerfs !

- Et bien tu vas devoir trouver une solution, trancha Drago. Car cela reste non négociable !

Emilie soupira alors que les deux vampires retenaient leurs sourires, et Harry décida de venir à son secours, d'une certaine manière :

- Tu n'auras qu'à utiliser un charme d'illusion sur toi, pour refléter ton apparence… hum, humaine… quoi qu'il arrive.

- Merci, oncle Harry, grimaça Emilie en abandonnant la partie.

- Alors c'est réglé ! Lança Drago. Allez chercher vos affaires, on y va…

xxx

Emilie avait beaucoup trainé des pieds (et les jumelles avaient eu du mal à lâcher leur grand frère d'adoption), mais après avoir promis de venir chaque soir après les cours, elle fit transplaner avec elle les deux vampires vers Forks.

- Lee !

Emilie n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà elle était entrainée dans une étreinte par deux tornades rousses ravie de la revoir, et il ne lui fallu pas deux secondes pour ne plus regretter d'être rentrée.

Tout le monde était là pour les accueillir, et ils passèrent successivement dans les bras de Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Alice, Teddy et les Cullen, se rendant compte qu'il ne manquait qu'une personne.

Le regard d'Emmett s'assombrit alors, et bien que sa décision lui sembla vraiment la bonne en s'apercevant que Rosalie n'était pas là, il ne put que frissonner quand Alice (Cullen) souffla doucement :

- Elle est partie, Emmett… Elle a emporté toutes ses affaires avec elle.

Edward sentait qu'Alice ne disait pas tout et Emmett, pas dupe pour autant de ne pas être télépathe, demanda en fermant les yeux :

- Où est-elle partie, Alice ?

La vampire soupira et lança un regard incertain vers Carlisle avant de lâcher du bout des lèves :

- Chez les Volturis.

Emilie sursauta alors qu'Edward et Emmett semblaient plus fatalistes qu'autre chose. C'était une catastrophe selon elle, et le regard que lui envoya Marjorie la rassura sur le fait que tous devaient être du même avis. Mais alors qu'elle allait exposer son point de vue à voix haute, l'alarme de la maison se déclencha : quelqu'un tentait de passer le bouclier…

Alors, sans même un mot, ils se précipitèrent dehors mais quand ils parvinrent à la limite du bouclier, tous restèrent figés de stupeur quelques instants.

- Celle-ci, c'est la meilleure… souffla Emilie après quelques secondes.

- Elle a besoin de soin, intervint Tomas en se tenant la poitrine. Elle est vraiment dans un état pitoyable…

Et alors qu'Emilie abaissait le bouclier pour laisser son cousin attraper le corps inerte au creux de ses bras, personne ne remarqua l'air perdu d'Emmett.

* * *

Et voilà… vous l'aurez compris, la majorité est pour la rupture Emmett/Rosalie, et comme j'avoue qu'elle me tentait bien, je n'ai pas pu m'en m'empêcher…

Pour les grossesses, vous avez choisi le rythme normal, mais comme la suite n'est pas encore écrite, je ne vous promets rien… :D

En tout cas, à très vite pour la suite… je suppose que vous avez déjà deviné qui ils viennent de trouver, et j'attends votre avis !

Haley :D

* * *

**Rappel sur les pouvoirs **

Emilie : Télépathie et empathie (qu'elle peut bloquer), transformation en Chasseur de vampire, et comme toutes les Fées : magie sans baguette et quasi illimitée (mais plus noire que blanche aujourd'hui) + force surnaturelle (comme les vampires) et vitesse. (Cheveux et yeux rouges sang + canines quand elle se transforme)

Joe : Mi-vampire, mi sorcier : force surnaturelle des vampires + sens hyper développés (don vampirique) ses pouvoirs de sorcière (idem Harry mais sans baguette depuis la transformation). En plus, elle est maintenant empathe & télépathe avec Tomas, Lee et Edward

Edward : Mi-vampire, mi sorcier : force surnaturelle des vampires + sa télépathie originale = sa vitesse + ses les pouvoirs de sorcier de Joe. En plus, il est maintenant empathe avec Lee, Joe et Tomas.

Tomas : Idem Emilie, mais sa magie à lui est plus blanche que noire.

Les quatre semblent parfois former une seule et même personne tellement ils se comprennent : Emilie et Tomas, ainsi que Joe et Edward sont liés magiquement de par leur sang en commun. Et Emilie et Edward, ainsi que Joe et Tomas sont liés par le lien des âmes sœur.

Luna et Alexia Malefoy : Fées blanche : télépathie, empathie, télékinésie, téléportation + magie sans baguette

Harry : Elu : maitrise parfaite de l'Occulmancie et la Légilimancie, magie aussi illimitée que les Fées, mais avec une baguette.

Angie : devenue une moldue

Tous les autres sont des sorciers « normaux », avec plus ou moins de pouvoirs selon leurs métiers…

A bientôt :D


	29. Adoption

Salut ! Après un bon mois d'attente (désoooolée :D) me revoici avec la suite ! … Je sais que certains m'attendent sans doute sur mon autre fic aujourd'hui, mais je vous ai fait patienter trop longtemps ici, alors il faudra attendre un peu pour l'autre fic *sourire d'ange pour se faire pardonner*.

En tout cas, comme d'habitude, avant de vous laisser lire, j'ai quelques mercis à donner :D

Chka : coucou :D ! hum, je vois que tu as bien compris pour Jane, mais je suis désolée d'avoir laissé des fautes d'orthographes ! J'avoue même que c'est un miracle si tu n'en avais pas vu jusqu'ici :D (suis pas très douée en ortho, et pourtant je me relis !)… Breeeef, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Prends soin de toi, et à très vite… Bisous !

Alexou1993 : lol ! Et bien je suis ravie de voir que la rupture ne te gêne pas ! Pour le reste, tu aura quelques réponses dans ce chapitre, en espérant que ça te plaise :D. A bientôt !

Mimi72 : coucou ! Je suis contente que ca te plaise toujours, et j'espère réussir à te faire oublier Rosalie très vite, même si les choses ne seront pas forcement simple pour Emmett… A bientôt, bisous ! :D

Nounou : merci !

Gwen-alice-cooper-cullen : je pense que tu pari juste lol ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :D

Emichlo : merci !

Lul : héhé, tes désirs sont des ordres lol, voici un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis désolée que l'idée Jane/Emmett ne te plaise pas, et j'espère quand même que tu vas réussir à t'y faire :D… et que cette suite va te plaire ! A bientôt (sans doute la semaine prochaine pour AOC…), bisous :D

Morgane : merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi

Ezhra-June : merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite :D

Voilà… maintenant je vous laisse, tout en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

Haley :D

* * *

**29 – Adoption **

Emmett ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce petit corps que tenait Tomas au creux de ses bras, alors que tout le monde retournait vers la maison dans un brouhaha qu'il entendait à peine.

Sous les rayons du soleil couchant, sa peau brillait doucement et ses longs cheveux blonds adoucissaient la douleur qui pouvait facilement se lire sur son visage. Et à cet instant, pour Emmett, elle semblait tout simplement être un ange… Un ange déchu. Un ange battu…

Il ne contrôla pas le grognement qui sortit de sa gorge, et ne remarqua pas plus le sursaut d'Emilie et Edward, qui marchaient un peu en retrait des autres. Tomas était bien trop concentré sur son fardeau pour le sentir, mais le jeune couple se figea de stupeur face aux sentiments et aux pensées d'Emmett.

- Edward, dis moi que tu n'as pas compris ce que je viens de comprendre ! Grimaça Emilie.

Le regard mi choqué, mi amusé, de son compagnon suffit largement à Emilie pour avoir sa réponse, mais elle se contenta de soupirer fortement avant lancer assez fort :

- Tu devrais t'occuper de lui, il va nous péter un câble, l'ourson…

Edward ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rire, autant à la tête d'Emilie, qu'à celle d'Emmett qui avait enfin refait surface et qui affichait sa plus belle grimace.

- Ce n'est pas drôle… soupira-t-il.

- Ben si, un peu quand même ! Répliqua Edward. Oh allez, Em', ne fait pas cette tête !

- Puff', c'est facile à dire pour toi ! Lee et toi n'avez jamais été ennemis !

Edward leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'Emilie, bien que moyennement enchantée de cette situation, ne put s'empêcher de rassurer Emmett (à sa façon, bien sur) :

- Non, mais il a voulu me bouffer la première fois qu'il m'a vue… Je t'assure que ce n'est pas génial non plus comme première approche !

- Merci, Lee, soupira Edward en grimaçant, alors qu'Emmett souriait doucement.

- Pas d'quoi, amour ! Allez, venez… Tomas va la soigner et elle va pouvoir nous expliquer ce qu'elle fait là. Je suis sure que tu ne voudrais pas louper ça, mon ourson !

Cette fois, c'est Edward qui retrouvait le sourire (surtout vu le regard qu'elle venait de lui lancer…) et Emmett qui se renfrognait, mais alors que tous les trois retournaient dans la maison, aucun n'imaginait réellement ce que Jane avait vécu… ni l'état dans lequel elle était.

xxx

Emilie, Edward et Emmett n'entrèrent dans la maison que quelques minutes après les autres, mais ils se figèrent sur le seuil du salon quand ils découvrirent les mines déconfites des autres.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Emilie en entrant finalement dans la pièce.

Les deux autres la suivirent mais ils s'arrêtèrent à bonne distance du canapé, auprès d'Alice qui les avaient stoppés avec un drôle de sourire. Emmett fut certain à cet instant qu'elle avait eu une vision de lui, mais il n'accorda son attention qu'à Carlisle et Tomas, qui couvaient le corps de Jane d'un regard inquiet.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Insista Emilie en s'arrêtant entre Tomas et Carlisle.

- Manifestement mal, intervint Marjorie alors que le silence devenait pesant pour tout le monde.

Emilie leva les yeux au ciel face au manque de tact de sa cousine, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être si impatiente (et un peu jalouse aussi !) vu la tête que faisait Tomas.

- Elle va vraiment très mal, répondit enfin le jeune homme tout en soupirant. Elle a du être privée de sang avant d'avoir été torturée, comme après d'ailleurs, et elle a de nombreuses fractures et plaies ouvertes…

- Fractures ? S'exclama Edward, stupéfait. Mais c'est un vampire, elle ne devrait pas avoir de fractures !

- Je confirme, soupira Carlisle. Je n'imagine même pas quelle torture elle a subie pour être dans cet état… et elle n'a presque plus une goutte de sang dans les veines, ce qui l'empêche de guérir naturellement…

- Mais pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas chassé en venant ici ? S'exclama Teddy. Même affaibli, un vampire est bien plus fort que la majorité des créatures vivantes, non ?

Ils se posaient tous la même question, alors que Tomas jetait un regard expressif à Emilie. Et cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de soupirer fortement avant de répondre :

- Je crois que c'est de ma faute…

- Que veux-tu dire ? Intervint Hermione.

Emilie était incontestablement mal à l'aise, et Tomas n'attendit pas pour répondre à sa place :

- Je pense que la morsure de Lee a eu plus de conséquences qu'on aurait pu l'imaginer… Mais de toute façon, il suffit de la soigner pour être fixés. Elle seule pourra nous confirmer ce qu'on ressent…

Il avait bien sur attiré l'attention de tout le monde sur l'état plus que préoccupant du vampire, et Carlisle fut le premier à reprendre la parole :

- Tu as raison, Tomas… Je vais chercher du sang humain à la maison, ca l'aidera à guérir plus vite…

Ni Emilie, ni Tomas ne firent partager le fond de leurs pensées (bien que Joe et Edward en saisissent l'essentiel avec une certaine inquiétude), et alors que Carlisle quittait le salon en courant, les conversations reprirent en attendant son retour.

- C'est quand même incroyable qu'elle soit arrivée jusque là, lança Jasper.

- Surtout vu son état ! Appuya Teddy à ses côtés.

- Vous pensez que ce sont les Volturis qui lui ont fait ça ? Demanda Alice Weasley.

- Je pense que oui, répondit Alice Cullen.

- Mais pourquoi ? S'exclama Ron. Enfin, ce n'est pas logique vous êtes d'accord, non ?

Les Cullen n'étaient pas d'accord avec lui, mais c'est Emilie qui traduisit la pensée de chaque vampire présent en soupirant largement :

- Elle ne leur sert plus à rien, oncle Ron… Je lui ai pris ses pouvoirs, et quelque chose me dit que ça va encore plus loin que ça. Alors je pense qu'elle n'était plus qu'un danger pour eux…

- Je suis d'accord, intervint Edward avec un air inquiet.

- Moi aussi, acquiesça Jasper. Et franchement, le plus étonnant est qu'elle soit parvenue à s'échapper de Volterra !

Ils étaient tous d'accord avec ça, mais le retour de Carlisle fit cesser la conversation. Et, sans avoir besoin de prononcer un mot, Tomas et Carlisle se rapprochèrent de Jane alors que les autres reculaient de quelques pas.

Bien que Jane ne soit visiblement plus une menace pour qui que ce soit, les autres vampires se placèrent instinctivement devant les sorciers… avant de se figer de stupeur.

Carlisle n'avait pas attendu une seconde de plus pour intervenir et, alors que Tomas murmurait des paroles incompréhensible tout en laissant ses mains flotter au dessus du corps du vampire, il avait doucement ouvert la bouche de Jane pour y déverser du sang humain… Mais à la seconde même où la première goutte de sang avait coulé dans sa gorge, le corps de Jane s'était arqué et elle avait aussitôt recraché le liquide rouge, avant d'ouvrir les yeux dans un dernier sursaut.

Les yeux de Jane étaient totalement noir, prouvant son manque de sang, et alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle avec un air clairement effrayée, elle repoussa Tomas par reflexe avec toute la force qui lui restait. Trop surpris pour le voir venir, Tomas ne fut pas capable d'éviter les mains de Jane, et c'est sous les regards stupéfaits de tous qu'il alla durement rencontrer le mur de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Et cette réaction, bien que purement instinctive, eut plus d'une conséquence. Tomas laissa échapper un cri de surprise, alors qu'il entendait le mur se fissurer derrière lui, et Joe fonça sur lui en une seconde avec une colère plus que visible sur le visage. Au même moment, Emilie prenait son apparence de tueuse, et alors que tous les autres étaient figés de stupeur (ou de peur), c'est Jane qui eut la réaction la plus étrange… Car, à l'instant même où Tomas s'écrasa contre le mur, la vampire se prit la tête entre les mains et hurla sa douleur, faisant aussitôt disparaître la colère du visage de Joe et croitre l'inquiétude des autres.

Alors il ne résista pas plus… Emmett, qui réprimait son instinct depuis son entrée dans le salon, ne fut plus capable de se contenir : il fonça droit sur Jane et, alors qu'il attrapait la jeune vampire dans ses bras, il jeta un regard furieux à Tomas et grogna même quand Emilie tenta de faire un pas en avant.

Mais la tueuse aussi avait pris le dessus quand son cousin s'était envolé à travers la pièce, et le grognement qu'elle répondit à Emmett fit frissonner tout le monde.

- Ca suffit ! S'exclama Edward en se plaçant aussitôt entre Emilie et Emmett. Lee, transforme-toi !

- Hors de question, répondit-elle en menaçant toujours Emmett de ses canines acérées.

La scène était indescriptible et certain d'entre eux avaient presque envie de se mettre à rire malgré les regards meurtriers que s'échangeaient Emilie et Emmett. Tous savaient clairement que l'instinct de la première la forçait à protéger les siens, mais ils ne pouvaient être que stupéfaits de la réaction d'Emmett, même s'ils en comprenaient très bien le sens.

Il fallait intervenir avant que ça dégénère, et Tomas le fit comprendre à Joe d'un simple regard. Cette dernière fronça le nez, pas franchement emballée par la situation, mais le regard de Tomas se fit plus insistant et elle se décida à intervenir. Doucement, elle s'approcha d'Emilie avant de lancer d'une voix ferme :

- Emilie Lina Malefoy, tu récupères ta conscience maintenant !

La tueuse ne bougea pas d'un pouce, affrontant toujours Emmett du regard. Mais ce dernier retrouva soudain sa conscience, alors qu'il sentait Jane se tendre de plus en plus dans ses bras. Il l'avait enlacée de force, et il semblait enfin se rendre compte qu'elle avait cessé de respirer et qu'elle tremblait de peur dans ses bras. Il ignorait si c'était lui ou Emilie qui lui l'effrayait à ce point, mais il se détacha d'elle sans attendre et réprima un cri de douleur quand elle se réfugia à l'autre bout du canapé, recroquevillée sur elle-même.

- Emilie, soupira-t-il alors. C'est bon, je suis calmé…

- Tu es sur de ça ? Répondit-elle, apaisée mais pas transformée pour autant.

Il acquiesça juste silencieusement, avant de se lever du canapé et de s'éloigner le plus possible du corps tremblant de Jane.

- Lee, transforme toi, répéta alors Edward. Tu l'effraies…

Avant toute chose, Emilie ne put s'empêcher de chercher le regard de Jane et quand leurs yeux s'accrochèrent enfin, la chasseuse de vampire frissonnât avant de se retransformer dans la seconde. Et, sans quitter la vampire brisée du regard, elle souffla :

- On a besoin des jumelles…

- Pourquoi ? S'exclama Hermione. C'est…

- Les seules qui pourront l'aider, coupa Emilie.

Elle ne lâcha toujours pas Jane du regard, encaissant avec peine mais détermination les images qui lui arrivaient en plein cœur, et elle expliqua simplement la situation :

- Je ne lui ai pas ôté son pouvoir, mais je l'ai transformé : elle est devenue empathe… et en plus de lui avoir fait prendre conscience de ce qu'elle a fait ces trois cents dernières années, je lui ai aussi rendu tous les souvenirs de sa vie d'humaine…

- Empathe ? Souffla Jasper. Alors…

- C'est pour ça qu'elle ne chasse pas, coupa Emilie. Même si ça n'explique pas pourquoi elle a refusé le sang que lui a donné Carlisle.

Emilie avait toujours les yeux ancrés dans ceux de Jane et, mis à part Emmett, elle seule remarqua que la vampire ne tremblait plus. Alors elle prit une voix douce pour souffler :

- Veux-tu nous raconter ce qui s'est passé ?

Jane se remit à trembler aussitôt et, alors qu'elle cachait son visage au creux de ses bras, Emilie soupira doucement avant de se tourner vers les autres et murmurer :

- Elle a besoin des filles… elle ne fera confiance qu'à des sorciers pour le moment, et je suis certaine qu'elle reconnaitra l'empathie des jumelles et que ca l'aidera…

- Et la tienne d'empathie, ca ne l'aide pas ? Demanda Joe.

- Non… soupira Emilie. C'est à cause de moi qu'elle en est là, comment pourrais-je parvenir à la calmer ?

Emilie ravala sa colère pour ne pas se transformer. Elle en avait vu assez dans l'esprit de Jane pour savoir exactement ce que les Volturis lui avait fait, et elle était partagée entre la culpabilité et une colère immense envers Aro. Alors, elle ajouta seulement :

- Je vais chercher les filles…

Et elle disparu aussitôt du salon, laissant un froid sidéral derrière elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer là ? Demanda Ron.

- Elle a lu en elle, répondit Edward en soupirant.

- Et elle culpabilise, appuya Marjorie.

La rouquine se laissa tomber sur une chaine, attirant l'attention de tout le monde, avant d'ajouter avec un soupire :

- Génial… on reprend les cours demain, et on se retrouve avec un vampire dépressif sur les bras, et une Emilie en mode regrets. Si elle ne nous ressort pas la tenue de camouflage, on aura de la chance…

En temps normal, la réplique les auraient fait sourire, mais tous étaient déjà bien conscient qu'Emilie avait du mal à se faire à son côté noir… et même si aucuns d'eux n'avaient conscience de ce qu'elle avait pu voir (même pas Joe, Edward ou Tomas, à qui elle avait fermé son esprit), tous imaginaient l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait… et tous ne pouvait aussi que s'inquiéter pour la vampire qui tremblait de tout son corps, murée dans son silence, dans un coin du canapé.

xxx

A la seconde où elle avait atterri dans le hall du manoir Malefoy, Emilie s'était effondrée au sol pour pleurer de tout son saoul. Les images de l'esprit de Jane tournoyaient dans sa tête, lui donnant la nausée alors que son cœur semblait souffrir milles morts.

Pourquoi ressentait-elle tout ça ? Elle avait un mal fou à accepter son côté noir mais, à cet instant, elle maudissait aussi les restes de la Fée qui lui permettait de voir toutes ses images… Elle aurait juste voulu fermer les yeux et oublier toutes ses horreurs, mais elle n'y parvenait pas et, pire encore, dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle avait l'impression que les images défilaient encore plus vite en elle.

Merlin, comment pouvait-elle envoyer ses sœurs là bas ? Non… non, elle ne le pouvait pas, elle se refusait à infliger une telle torture à ses sœurs. Et même si elle ignorait si Tomas en avait vu autant qu'elle, elle ne doutait pas une seconde que les deux Fées blanches liraient facilement en Jane… et finalement, elle s'y refusait.

Alors, ne prenant même pas la peine d'essuyer ses larmes, elle se remit debout et s'apprêta à repartir d'où elle venait. Mais elle fut interrompue à l'instant où elle se concentrait pour partir :

- Emilie ?

Dos à la voix qui lui parvenait, Emilie essuya discrètement ses larmes avant de se retourner pour faire face à sa mère.

- Emilie, répéta-t-elle soudain très inquiète. Que se passe-t-il mon ange ?

La jeune femme était partagée entre mentir à sa mère pour fuir, et lui tomber dans les bras pour pleurer d'avantage, mais Angie sembla comprendre en un simple regard et elle ne lui laissa pas le choix. Elle se précipita vers elle et l'attrapa au creux de ses bras avant de murmurer :

- Parle, ma chérie… de quoi te rends-tu responsable ?

Les larmes d'Emilie étaient reparties aussitôt, mais elle hoqueta et regarda sa mère avec interrogation quand elle entendit sa question. Souriant doucement, Angie caressa les cheveux de sa fille avant de souffler :

- Je n'ai nul besoin d'empathie pour lire en toi, Emilie. Tu es ma fille, et nul ne te connais mieux que moi… Alors que c'est-il…

Angie se coupa d'elle même alors qu'un bruit de cavalcade leur venait, et que les jumelles apparaissaient en haut des escaliers. Bien que ses filles n'aient rien dit, Angie avait compris qu'elles étaient devenues les gardiennes de la famille, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elles avaient eu une vision.

Mais alors qu'elles sautaient les dernières marches pour glisser ensuite sur le sol du hall, Drago arriva au même moment et s'exclama :

- Mais enfin qu'est ce que c'est que tout ce raffut… Les filles vous… Emilie ?

Drago s'inquiéta tout de suite de découvrir son ainée en pleur dans les bras de sa femme, et alors qu'il en avait oublié les jumelles et leur discrétion, c'est pourtant Luna qui intervint :

- Jane est à Forks, Emilie a lu en elle et a du mal à s'en remettre…

- Nous devons aller aider Jane, continua Alexia avec sérieux.

- Non ! S'exclamèrent en chœur Emilie et Drago.

- Si, répondit simplement Luna. Ne t'en fait pas, Lee, on sait déjà ce qu'elle a vécu…

Emilie trembla entre les bras de sa mère, alors que Drago répliquait :

- Je vous interdis d'y aller ! C'est un vampire, et je me fou qu'Emilie lui ait ôté ses pouvoirs !

- C'est plus compliqué que ça, papa, répondit Alexia. Et…

- Je m'en contre fou ! Coupa Drago. Vous retournez à Poudlard demain, et vous êtes bien trop jeune pour…

- Drago, coupa Angie avec une voix douce. Va avec elles, et laisse les faire… Lee et moi vous rejoindront.

- Mais, Angie ! S'offusqua Drago. Tu ne…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : dans un claquement de doigts, Luna venait de faire disparaître son père vers Forks.

- Il ne va pas aimer ça… soupira Angie. Lu aurait pu attendre qu'il finisse de parler…

Elle sourit, espérant faire réagir Emilie, mais les larmes de cette dernière redoublèrent et Angie ne put que la serrer d'avantage contre elle avant de murmurer :

- Raconte-moi, Lee… parle moi, ma chérie.

Durant de longues secondes, Angie n'entendit que les pleurs de sa fille résonner dans le hall, serrant son cœur tant elle se sentait impuissante. Et le murmure soudain d'Emilie déclencha ses larmes à elle aussi :

- Je suis un monstre…

xxx

Jane était toujours prostrée dans le coin du canapé, alors que tous les autres avaient repris place autour de la table, un peu plus loin, et que les discussions tournaient autour de l'état d'Emilie. Seul Emmett ne pouvait détacher son regard de la nouvelle venue, et il fut donc le premier à voir une fumée blanche se matérialiser à quelques pas du canapé. Mais tous sursautèrent alors que, entourée de ses plus jeunes filles, un Drago furieux se mettait à crier :

- Téléporté de force ! Non mais j'y crois pas ! Luna Malefoy, je suis ton père et…

- Et tu es entrain de terroriser Jane, intervint Alexia calmement.

Drago se tourna aussitôt vers la vampire et se figea quand il la découvrit tremblante sur le canapé. Il jeta alors un regard stupéfait vers Carlisle, et quand le médecin haussa seulement les épaules avec lassitude, il ne fut pas du tout rassuré.

- Papa, lança Luna sur un ton doux, va t'asseoir avec les autres s'il te plait… je suis désolé de t'avoir téléporté de force, mais on devait venir.

Le père et la fille s'affrontèrent du regard en silence pendant quelques secondes, et Drago abandonna finalement. Et, tout en allant de laisser tomber sur une chaise près de Ron, il soupira :

- Foutue Fée blanche…

La majorité des personnes présentes ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement, alors qu'ils sentaient bien la situation se détendre avec Jane. Mais Edward, lui, demanda avec une inquiétude plus que perceptible dans la voix :

- Où est Emilie ?

- Avec maman, répondit Alexia avec un sourire encourageant. Ne t'en fait pas, Edward…

- Ca va aller, appuya Luna.

La jeune Fée regarda Edward puis Emmett en parlant, avant de se tourner vers Jane. Et c'est alors Alexia qui reprit la parole :

- On va fermer la porte qui communique entre la salle à manger et le salon, et sous aucun prétexte vous ne l'ouvrez à nouveau…

- Mais… tenta Drago.

- Papa, coupa Luna. S'il te plait, fais-nous confiance… elle est inoffensive.

Personne ne jugea bon de faire remarquer que Tomas s'était tout de même pris un mur (il ne servait à rien d'inquiéter Drago d'avantage), mais tous regardèrent avec un air inquiet la grande porte se fermer d'un simple geste de la main d'Alexia.

- C'est de la folie… soupira Drago en regardant la porte close.

- Ca va bien se passer, promis Alice Cullen avec un drôle de sourire.

- Qu'as-tu vu ? Demanda aussitôt Emmett.

Alice se contenta d'un petit rire qui ne rassura ni Emmett, ni Drago, mais qui fit sourire les autres… et surtout ceux qui connaissaient les jumelles depuis toujours.

xxx

Alors que Luna ne lâchait pas Jane du regard, Alexia avait jeté un sort sur la porte, rendant la pièce hermétique à tous les sentiments des occupants de la salle à manger.

Aussitôt le sort posé, Jane avait relevé la tête, jusque là cachée dans ses bras, et elle regardait à présent les deux petites blondes avec bien plus de curiosité que de peur au fond de son regard noir.

Depuis près de dix jours, elle maudissait à chaque seconde ce pouvoir qui la laissait lire au plus profond des sentiments des gens, mais à cet instant elle se sentait étrangement apaisée. Il émanait de ces deux jeunes sorcières tant de paix et de lumière, qu'elle semblait enfin capable de respirer à nouveau.

Elle ne s'aperçue même pas qu'elle reprenait une position plus normale sur le canapé, détendant ses jambes et se redressant complètement, mais son geste fit sourire les jumelles qui avaient attendu tranquillement qu'elle se détende.

- Je m'appelle Luna Malefoy, dit la première d'une voix douce.

D'un geste de la main, Alexia déplaça le second canapé pour le placer en face du vampire, avant de s'y installer et d'intervenir à son tour d'une voix de velours :

- Et moi je suis Alexia… Et nous savons que l'empathie n'est pas toujours un pouvoir très agréable…

Jane fronça les sourcils, un peu surprise par cette entrée en matière. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elles avaient le même don qu'elle, et la seule chose qu'elle voyait était cette lumière de pureté qui émanait des jumelles. Elle ne sentait plus la douleur de ses plaies encore ouverte, mais elle était encore totalement incapable de parler, fascinée par les deux petites blondes qui la regardaient en souriant.

Pourtant, les pensées de Jane provoquèrent une vision chez les jumelles, et alors qu'elles assistaient en spectatrices au vol plané d'Emmett et au rejet du sang de Jane, elles comprirent toutes les deux que la vampire n'était pas totalement soignée.

- Jane, intervint alors Luna. Nous permets-tu de soigner tes blessures ?

- Avec la magie, précisa Alexia alors que le regard de Jane redevenait inquiet et méfiant.

Il n'avait pas fallu plus de deux secondes aux jumelles pour comprendre ce qu'avait vécu Jane, et les Fées en elles étaient révoltées par la douleur qu'elles ressentaient. Alors, si elles savaient que la douleur mentale ne s'évanouirait pas en une seconde, elles pouvaient au moins soulager son corps.

Jane était inquiète, mais elle était en face de ce qu'elle était venue chercher ici : des sorcières… Et pas n'importe lesquelles d'après ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Alors, quand elle perçu à quel point les jumelles étaient sincères, elle hocha simplement la tête en signe d'accord.

Soupirant de soulagement, elles approchèrent doucement de Jane. La vampire se raidit à leur approche, mais quand elle senti leurs mains se poser sur elle, une chaleur bienfaitrice s'empara de tout son être et elle se détendit aussitôt.

Alexia se chargeait de maintenir le flot de paix que Jane ressentait, alors que Luna s'occupait consciencieusement des blessures du vampire. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant, mais elle laissa son instinct prendre le dessus et il ne lui fallu que quelques minutes pour soigner complètement Jane.

Quand la vampire sentit les mains quitter son corps, la chaleur dans ses veines se dissipa également, mais elle fut plus que surprise de ne plus ressentir aucune douleur. Ces sorcières venaient de la soigner sans même la faire souffrir, et elle avait enfin l'impression de pouvoir réfléchir convenablement. Mais alors qu'elle allait enfin ouvrir la bouche, un « pop » la fit sursauter… et elle se recroquevilla aussitôt qu'elle aperçue Emilie.

- Oh désolé ! Souffla Angie en lâchant le bras de sa fille.

Les jumelles levèrent les yeux au ciel, mais alors qu'Emilie fixait Jane, Angie reprit aussitôt :

- Cesses de la regarder comme ça, voyons ! Tu vois bien que tu l'effraies, Lee !

- Mais, m'man, je… tenta Emilie

- Chérie, il est bien normal que tu lui fasses peur pour le moment, alors va donc dans la salle à manger avec les autres…

- Maintenant… appuya Luna.

Emilie soupira, mais elle sentait bien trop la peur de Jane à son gout alors elle abandonna. Elle avait pleuré de longues minutes dans les bras de sa mère, se lamentant d'avoir causé les tortures de Jane. Mais si sa mère avait réussi à la convaincre que, grâce à elle, Jane avait une seconde chance, elle devait maintenant lui faire confiance. Alors elle se dirigea vers la porte, mais quand elle vit sa mère se rapprocher du canapé, elle s'exclama :

- Et toi, tu fais quoi ?

- Moi, sourit Angie, je reste ici. J'ai été empathe assez longtemps pour comprendre, et ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai plus aucuns pouvoirs que je suis impuissante pour autant. Je suis avant tout une mère, et parfois c'est la seule chose dont on a besoin !

Et, sous les sourires des jumelles, et l'air mi stupéfait, mi dégouté d'Emilie, Angie s'installa sans hésiter à côté de Jane et l'entraina dans ses bras. Une seconde, la vampire se tendit, mais quand Angie commença à caresser doucement ses cheveux en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, Jane ferma les yeux et profita de cette étreinte si étrange pour elle.

Alors Emilie se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de quitter le salon. Et quand elle eut refermé la porte derrière elle, elle répondit simplement à tous les regards braqués sur elle :

- Maman a adoptée Jane…

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre… et, pour une fois, je n'ai pas été trop méchante pour la fin :D !

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience :D et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite…

Bises :P

Haley


	30. Renaissance

Coucou ! Et oui, me revoilà :D… Je sais, je sais (on ne me jette pas de pierre s'il vous plait…), j'ai vraiment été longue à poster et j'en suis désolée !

Je sais que certain d'entre vous m'attendent aussi ailleurs, alors qu'ils ne désespèrent pas, je vais bientôt revenir !

En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il est un peu particulier, un peu lent je dirais, mais nécessaire pour l'histoire dans laquelle je me suis fourrée ! Enfin bref, juste le temps des RAR, et je vous laisse !

Chka : coucou ! Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que mon idée d'intégrer Jane à cette famille de dingue te plaira toujours… et pressée de te lire à nouveau toi aussi ! A bientôt, bisous :D

Nounou : merci !

Mimi72 : salut ! Désolée de t'avoir fait tant attendre :D et merci pour ta dernière reviews ! Je suis ravie que l'arrivée de Jane te plaise, et je pense que tu vas aimer ce chapitre ! (enfin j'espère lol !)… A bientôt, bisous !

Gwen-alice-cooper-cullen : merci ! Lol si tu aimes la guimauve, je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire aussi :D !

Emichlo : merci !

CutieSunshine : lol ! Et oui, c'est vrai que ca part un peu dans tout les sens, et je ne fais que me compliquer la vie ! Mais je suis contente que ca te fasse rire, et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite !

Lul : hello :D ! Bon d'abord j'esquive (brillamment, disons le) les différent projectiles que tu m'envois, puis me prosterne (humpf… comment j'exagère … heu, enfin bref…) devant toi pour me faire pardonner. Oui, tu voudrais aussi un chapitre de mon autre fic, mais … je l'ai pas encore écrit ! En tout cas, j'espère que tu te fera à mon Emmett/Jane avec ce chapitre (bien que si mes souvenirs sont bons t'aime pas trop le monde éducoloré des Bisounours…), et je te promets de revenir le plus vite que je peux (hum… promesse très Serpentarde…) ! Bisous !

Voltéa : coucou ! Comme toujours j'adore lire tes reviews ! Merci pour Jane :D et toi qui me connaît maintenant, tu sais bien que je me complique tooooujours la vie ! Lol ! Tu as peur pour la suite, lol ! Tu as sans doute raison, avec moi, on ne sait jamais ! Merci pour avoir remarqué ma bourde sur les gardiennes de la famille :D je me mélange les pinceaux à force, mais disons que je vais rester sur les jumelles… je trouverais bien un truc pour me rattraper pour Harry ! Ne t'en fais pas, même si je suis longue à poster, je n'arrêterais pas ces histoires, et je suis certaines que d'autres idées germeront dans mon esprit frappé ! Alors, je te dis à bientôt :D Bisous !

Allez, ce coup ci je vous laisse !

Haley

* * *

**30 – Renaissance **

_Alors Emilie se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de quitter le salon. Et quand elle eut refermé la porte derrière elle, elle répondit simplement à tous les regards braqués sur elle : _

_- Maman a adoptée Jane… _

xxx

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda aussitôt Drago, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de grimacer.

Sous les regards mi-amusés, mi-inquiets de tout le monde, Emilie se laissa tomber sur une chaise avant de répondre à son père sur un ton des plus las :

- Je veux dire qu'elle est entrain de la bercer au creux de ses bras, tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes…

- Je vois, soupira alors Drago en fermant les yeux quelques secondes.

Le sorcier avait peur pour sa femme (à présent sans pouvoirs), mais il ne voyait pas du tout la gêne de sa fille ainée, contrairement à Joe, Edward et Tomas qui sentaient trop bien ce qui se passait dans la tête d'Emilie.

- Rien n'est de ta faute, Lee ! Soupira Marjorie sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

- Mouai, soupira la concernée. Va dire ça à Jane… Elle me regarde comme si j'étais un monstre, et là franchement, je me demande si elle n'a pas raison !

- Tu n'es pas un monstre ! S'exclama aussitôt Drago. Emilie, tu as eu des choix difficiles à faire, mais tu ne peux pas te rendre responsable de leurs conséquences !

- Ton père a raison, intervint Jasper sur un ton apaisant. Tu sais très bien que si tu n'avais pas transformé Jane, elle n'aurait pas hésité un instant à te tuer…

Alors qu'Emmett grognait dans son coin, Emilie soupira et ferma les yeux au contact de la main de Jasper sur son épaule, avant de répondre sur un ton bien plus doux :

- Tu triches, Jazz… ce n'est pas juste d'user de ton pouvoir pour me calmer…

- Chaque don à son utilité, rit-il. Il ne sert à rien de l'occulter !

Emilie grimaça alors que les autres souriaient au regard victorieux de Jasper. Ce dernier ne se servait que rarement de son don, et Emilie savait combien il était avait horreur de pouvoir influencer le comportement des gens qu'il touchait. Mais pourtant, le mal être de la jeune tueuse réapparu à l'instant même ou Jasper retira sa main de son épaule.

- T'es infernale ! S'exclama-t-il alors.

Emilie se contenta de hausser les épaules en maugréant, faisant rire ses compagnons, même si à présent tous redoutaient un peu les conséquences de son malaise…

xxx

Jane était dans un autre monde. Incontestablement dans un autre monde… un monde peuplé de sorcières blondes et souriantes, et d'étreintes réconfortantes à l'odeur sucrée de fraise. Jamais encore elle n'avait connu tant de tendresse et de soutien, et elle ne savait pas réellement comment réagir à tout ça.

Dès son enfance, elle avait été rejetée pour ses dons particuliers, et pendant des siècles après cela, elle n'avait vécu que pour faire payer aux humains toute la souffrance qu'elle avait ressentie le jour de sa « mort ». Mais aujourd'hui, tout lui paraissait si différent… Cette femme, qui la tenait contre elle en lui murmurant des mots dont elle ignorait tout le sens, avait sans conteste le don de l'apaiser. Non seulement elle sentait sans mal l'honnêteté de la blonde alors qu'elle lui promettait le bonheur, mais c'était autre chose qui l'amenait doucement à se redresser et à faire face…

Une chose qu'elle ne savait décrire. Un sentiment aussi fort que bon, qui semblait atteindre absolument toutes les parties de son corps. Une douce chaleur qui berçait son âme aussi tendrement que la femme le faisait avec son corps. Mais elle était bien incapable de le décrire…

- C'est l'Amour… souffla doucement Luna avec un sourire d'ange.

Les jumelles suivaient le fils des pensées de Jane depuis le début de l'étreinte, la sentant se calmer progressivement, mais ce qui les avaient sans aucun doute le plus surpris étaient les sentiments de leur mère. Face à la détresse de Jane, l'ancienne empathe qu'était Angie avait l'impression de ressentir absolument toutes les souffrances de la jeune vampire. Etes-ce simplement l'instinct maternel, ou un résidu quelconque de son ancienne magie ? Angie l'ignorait… mais il ne lui fallu pas deux minutes pour se faire une promesse intérieure : cette enfant serait aimée…

Pourtant, quand la voix fluette de Luna s'éleva, elle ne put s'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil, déclenchant un rire discret d'Alexia et la soudaine attention de Jane.

Les jumelles se jetèrent un regard complice, avant de sourire largement quand Luna reprit :

- Il semble incontestable pour les empathes que nous sommes toutes les trois, que tu aimes déjà Jane !

Si Angie en fut largement surprise (ben oui, elle avait l'intention d'apprendre à aimer Jane, pas de le faire totalement inconsciemment quand même !), elle ne laissa rien paraître et attendit seulement que Jane réagisse.

Mais là encore, elle ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça…

- C'est quoi l'amour ?

Jane avait parlé d'une voix rauque, sans aucun doute brisée par les hurlements qu'avaient engendrés des jours de torture, et si basse qu'Angie avait cru un instant avoir mal entendu sa question. Mais quand elle aperçu les mines clairement horrifiées de ses filles, elle resserra d'instinct son étreinte sur Jane en tentant de contenir au mieux ses émotions… sans succès.

La vampire, qui s'était redressée progressivement durant l'étreinte maternelle d'Angie, se recroquevilla aussitôt sur elle-même. Et alors que ses larmes recommençaient à couler, elle laissa échapper un murmure qui figea les trois autres :

- Pardon… je suis un monstre…

Et aussitôt, la porte du salon vola en éclat.

xxx

De l'autre côté de la porte, les résidents de la maison blanche commençaient à trouver le temps long. Emilie et Drago boudaient chacun dans leur coin, sous l'œil mi amusé, mi compréhensif des autres. Mais personne n'osaient réellement parler, bien trop conscient qu'Emmett ne tenait sur sa chaise que grâce à un sort de glu qu'Edward lui avait lancé, et à la main de Jasper fermement posée sur son épaule.

Les premières minutes, seul Emilie et Tomas avaient réellement compris pourquoi Emmett semblait si agité, et Tomas était parvenu facilement à faire comprendre les autres, d'une simple grimace : les jumelles avaient barricadé la porte du salon dans un seul sens, et eux pouvaient très nettement ressentir les sentiments des quatre filles installées dans la pièce d'à côté.

Mais pour tout le monde, et surtout pour les sorciers, l'attitude d'Emmett ne semblait pas normale pour autant : comment pouvait-il ressentir les émotions de Jane ? Même s'ils étaient réellement des âmes sœurs, ce n'était pas normal…

Emilie était bien trop bouleversée pour parvenir à maintenir ses boucliers, aussi bien d'empathie que de télépathie, et les pensées de ses compagnons força son esprit à se mettre à réfléchir. Et soudain, sous l'œil ébahi de Tomas, puis Joe et Edward, elle souffla :

- Il n'y a qu'une seule raison possible…

Mais elle ne put continuer, soudain clouée sur place par des sentiments bien trop grands à son goût. Il s'en suivi une suite de réactions que personne ne manqua.

Quand l'amour d'Angie commença à inonder Jane, Emilie senti sa jalousie faire pousser ses canines, alors que Tomas haussait un simple sourcil, et qu'Emmett se détendait aussitôt. Joe et Edward, soudain submergés à leur tour par les émotions de leurs compagnons, avaient eu la même réaction que Tomas avant que leurs regards se perdent avec inquiétude sur les canines grandissantes d'Emilie.

Puis, l'amusement des jumelles tira un sourire à Tomas, alors qu'Emilie semblait de plus en plus en colère. Mais soudain, la situation se renversa.

Tomas, Joe et Edward se figèrent, une expression d'horreur ancrée au visage.

Emilie ne put étouffer un cri avant de disparaître purement et simplement de la salle à manger, dans une fumée étonnamment blanche.

Mais le pire fut sans doute Emmett… alors qu'Emilie disparaissait, il brisa sa chaise et se lança contre la grande porte avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de faire un mouvement.

Et aussitôt, la porte du salon vola en éclat.

xxx

Les reflexes aiguisés d'Alexia dévia les éclats de bois qui leur fonçait droit dessus et, malgré l'évidente terreur de Jane, Luna ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à hurler dès qu'elle aperçu le responsable :

- Non mais ça va pas, Emmett ! T'es complètement… Oh ben ça alors !

D'abord transpirante de colère, Luna s'était soudain figée, et Alexia s'était exclamée en même temps qu'elle la fin de la tirade.

- Quoi ? Demanda avec impatience Angie, qui se demandait pourquoi Luna n'avait pas continué à réprimander cet idiot !

Mais elle n'obtint pas de réponse, car ses filles semblaient stupéfaites alors que leurs regards passaient successivement d'Emmett à Jane. Et si tous le furent plus encore quand Jane se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte d'Angie pour regarder Emmett, seuls les empathes comprirent ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux.

Jane ne voulait pas quitter l'étreinte chaude et bienveillante de la blonde, mais elle ne pouvait lutter plus longtemps. Elle sentait quelque chose d'étrange depuis que la porte avait explosé, et bien qu'elle se demanda un instant d'où lui venait cette soudaine curiosité, elle ne put s'empêcher de se redresser.

Doucement, elle prit garde de ne pas blesser Angie en se dégageant, avant d'oser enfin affronter le regard qui la transperçait. Et elle comprit.

Lui aussi lisait en elle… Mais d'une façon différente, elle le sentait. Et pour le moment, elle sentait aussi à quel point il était fou de rage, mais pas contre elle… Contre quoi l'était-il alors ? Mais surtout, pourquoi cela la touchait tant, elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle soudain envie que ce soit ces bras à lui qui la réconforte ?

Et aussitôt, sous les hoquets de surprise de tout le monde, Emmett fonça sur Jane pour l'entrainer fermement au creux de ses bras. D'instinct, la vampire se figea alors même que les bras puissants se refermaient autour d'elle. Mais quand elle senti la douleur d'Emmett devant sa réaction, elle se détendit aussitôt et, sans même s'en rendre compte, laissa sa tête se poser sur le torse de pierre du vampire.

Tout le monde était stupéfait, et il n'y avait vraiment plus besoin d'être empathe pour comprendre ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Alors, doucement, sous les coups d'œil insistant des jumelles, tous regagnèrent la salle à manger en silence.

D'un sort informulé, Drago remit la porte en place avant de se tourner vers ses filles et souffler avec une certaine lassitude :

- On peut avoir une explication ?

- Où est Emilie ? Répliqua aussitôt Angie.

Des regards inquiets lui répondirent dans un premier temps, et c'est Luna qui, après avoir croisé le regard d'Edward, répondit doucement à sa mère :

- Elle est partie au moment où Alexia et moi avons eu la vision de l'enfance de Jane…

Tout le monde se tourna aussitôt vers la jeune blonde, mais Luna ne leur laissa pas le temps de répliquer :

- Asseyez-vous, on va vous expliquer…

xxx

Emilie s'était téléportée directement au manoir de ses parents et s'était figée dans le hall dès son arrivée, pour s'effondrer ensuite et pleurer tout son saoul.

Merlin, cette jeune vampire avait le don pour la mettre dans des états pas possibles, mais tous les sentiments qui provenaient d'elle semblaient être exacerbés… et Emilie était arrivée à la limite du supportable !

D'abord, ressentir l'amour naissant de sa mère pour Jane avait été dur à avaler, et ses canines poussaient rien que d'y penser, même si elle avait aussi senti l'apaisement de la vampire… Mais la question de Jane l'avait fortement déroutée, avant de la traumatiser définitivement ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu que les jumelles aient une vision à ce moment précis ?... Mais surtout, comment pouvait-on traiter ainsi des enfants ?

Oui, car la vision des filles avaient été terrible aux yeux d'Emilie : Jane et son jumeaux avaient été battu toute leur jeune enfance, par leurs propres parents, à cause de leurs dons particuliers, jusqu'à ce qu'un incident de magie instinctive plus effrayant que les autres, ne poussent ces êtres infâmes à vendre leurs enfants aux chasseurs de sorciers.

Magie instinctive… Oui, elle en était persuadée à présent. Alors elle avait mieux à faire que de rester là, à pleurer sur le sol froid du hall… elle avait des recherches à faire !

xxx

Le silence régnait alors que les jumelles avaient finies leur récit. Tous étaient plongés dans leurs pensées, et Edward remerciait son bouclier à cet instant, alors qu'il voyait clairement les émotions passer sur les visages de ces compagnons.

Mais lui, il était bien incapable de réfléchir, trop inquiet de la fuite d'Emilie. Il avait ressenti toutes ces choses au travers d'elle, et il était le mieux placé pour savoir combien elle avait été touchée par la vision des jumelles. Et pourtant, il était là, à rien faire. Il ignorait pourquoi il s'était laissé persuader par Angie de ne pas courir à la recherche de sa moitié, mais maintenant il se rongeait les sangs, incapable de raisonner clairement.

Tomas surveillait Edward du coin de l'œil, mais celles qui l'inquiétaient le plus pour le moment, étaient les jumelles. Malgré ce qu'elles laissaient paraître, elles étaient totalement bouleversées par ce qu'elles avaient vu et ressenti, et leurs sentiments devenaient insupportables pour le jeune empathe qu'il était. Alors, pour une fois, lui aussi laissa son instinct prendre le dessus… et sous les regards ébahis des autres, il se leva avec détermination, attrapa les jumelles au creux de ses bras… et disparu dans une fumée étrangement blanche.

- Non mais qu'est ce qu'il vient de faire ! S'exclama Drago en se levant d'un bon.

Marjorie était figée, réfléchissant à toute vitesse à ce qu'elle avait ressenti de son compagnon. Elle n'était pas habituée à l'empathie, et il lui fallu quelques secondes avant de froncer les sourcils et de répondre :

- Il a senti à quel point leur vision les avait touchées… et il les a emmenées ailleurs…

- Mais où ? Répliqua aussitôt Drago.

- Peu importe, intervint Angie.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle avec le même regard d'incompréhension, et elle leur accorda un sourire indulgent avant de reprendre :

- Avez-vous vu la couleur de la fumée quand il a disparu avec les filles ?

Oui, ils l'avaient tous vu, mais c'est Edward qui réagit enfin :

- Blanche… comme Lee tout à l'heure…

Angie hocha la tête en souriant doucement, avant de lancer simplement :

- Ils sont en mode « fée blanche », faisons leur confiance…

Drago n'était vraiment pas convaincu, bien trop inquiet de savoir ses trois filles dans la nature, mais, comme tout le monde, ses réflexions furent interrompues par la porte du salon qui s'ouvrit doucement.

xxx

Emmett s'était calmé à la seconde où Jane avait posée sa tête sur son torse. Et, s'il n'avait pas eu conscience que tout le monde quittait le salon, il réalisait à présent ce qu'il avait fait… et où il se trouvait maintenant !

Il avait vraiment cru devenir fou un peu plus tôt, et bien qu'il ignorait totalement comment il avait pu ressentir les émotions de Jane avec tant de puissance, il était évident qu'il ne ressentait plus rien du tout. Enfin, plus rien venant d'elle… Parce que lui, avait l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé sa place dans ce monde. Oui, à cet instant, il aurait juré être venu au monde dans le seul but de protéger l'être fragile qu'il tenait contre lui.

De son côté, Jane avait conscience que son protecteur ne ressentait plus ses émotions, et même si elle en ignorait totalement la raison, elle ne pouvait à présent s'empêcher de se focaliser sur les émotions du vampire. Calée dans ses bras, elle parvenait à occulter tout ses démons, et elle ne ressentait plus que lui… lui et ses drôles de sentiments…

Si l'étreinte de la blonde avait apaisée Jane, celle-ci la transportait réellement dans un autre monde et, au bout de quelques minutes, elle trouva le courage de relever la tête. Et quand elle croisa le regard ambré d'Emmett, elle murmura seulement :

- Je suis en sécurité ?

Emmett eu l'impression que son cœur, pourtant mort, faisait des loopings dans sa poitrine, et il ne put empêcher un large sourire de se plaquer sur son visage alors qu'il répondit d'un murmure :

- Oui, tu es en sécurité. Personne ici ne te fera de mal, je te le promets.

Elle sentait son honnêteté (et cet autre sentiment étrange qui lui donnait de drôle de sensation dans le ventre…), mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète, et surtout envers une personne. Et alors qu'il la fixait toujours, c'est naturellement qu'elle murmura une nouvelle fois :

- Et Elle ?

Emmett s'empêcha de grogner en voyant la peur dans les yeux de Jane à l'évocation d'Emilie, mais il répondit pourtant :

- Lee ne te fera rien du tout, elle s'en veut beaucoup trop…

- Pourquoi ?

Emmett était stupéfait de tenir une discussion avec la vampire, mais il ne réfléchit pas plus, et profita de sa chance. Tout en gardant Jane bien calée contre son torse, il caressa doucement sa joue et souffla :

- Parce qu'elle aussi est empathe, et qu'elle a tout lu en toi.

- Tout ? Frissonna Jane.

- Tout… tu sais, elle est la sœur des jumelles qui t'on soigné, et la fille ainée de la femme qui t'a bercée. Son histoire est compliquée, mais si tu le souhaite je peux te présenter tout le monde, et t'expliquer…

Il n'avait aucunement conscience qu'Emilie avait fuit, ni même que Tomas était parti avec les jumelles, mais il se délecta de l'air songeur de Jane. Quelques heures plus tôt, sa réplique aurait sans doute braqué d'avantage la vampire, mais à cet instant, elle semblait seulement indécise. Il n'insista pas, la laissant réfléchir en paix à ses paroles pendant quelques secondes, et c'est avec un autre large sourire qu'il accueillit la réponse murmurée de Jane :

- D'accord…

xxx

Installée dans la bibliothèque, Emilie avait attirée à elle un grand nombre d'anciens grimoires poussiéreux qu'elle feuilletait frénétiquement. Laissant son instinct la guider, elle savait naturellement où chercher, et prenait des notes au fur et à mesure, sans chercher pour le moment à faire le lien entre elles.

Mais soudain, elle sursauta sur sa chaise, troublée dans sa concentration par l'alarme de la maison. Elle n'était plus seule dans le manoir, et elle fronça le nez de dépit à cette idée, avant d'hausser les sourcils en comprenant qui était arrivé. Elle regarda une seconde les parchemins devant elle, surprise un instant par ce qu'elle avait déjà découvert, et elle les rassembla d'un claquement de doigts avant de quitter la bibliothèque en courant, une seule idée en tête : pourquoi Tomas et ses sœurs venaient d'apparaître dans le manoir ?

Tomas, lui, ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait debout, dans le hall du manoir Malefoy, tenant fermement deux jeunes sorcières tremblantes dans ses bras, il se sentait soudain bien démuni. Mais heureusement pour lui, des pas pressés se firent vite entendre dans les étages, et il ne fallu pas une minute pour que la silhouette d'Emilie se dessine en haut des escaliers.

Il était persuadé de la trouver ici, mais il n'avait pas imaginé se retrouver en face d'une Emilie totalement apaisée qui comprit la situation en un seul coup d'œil. Doucement, elle attrapa ses sœurs dans ses bras et tendit une liasse de parchemin à Tomas en murmurant :

- Je m'occupe d'elles, merci Tomas… Et sur ces parchemins, tu as les réponses, je te laisse leur dire.

Et, après un simple sourire pour son cousin, elle se téléporta à l'étage avec les jumelles. Tomas s'autorisa alors un soupire, avant de parcourir les parchemins qu'elle lui avait laissés. Et au bout de quelques secondes seulement, il hoqueta de surprise et se téléporta à nouveau à Forks.

xxx

Dans la salle à manger, tout le monde s'était figé une seconde à l'entrée de Jane et Emmett, avant qu'Angie ne prenne naturellement les choses en main. D'une voix douce, elle avait présenté tout le monde à une Jane silencieuse et attentive, et avait brièvement expliqué tout ce qui leur été arrivé ces derniers temps.

La jeune vampire restait silencieuse, mais elle commençait à mieux comprendre la situation. Toutes ses personnes qui l'entouraient ne lui voulaient aucun mal, elle le sentait bien, et même s'ils étaient un peu mal à l'aise, ils semblaient vouloir l'aider. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à parler, et elle se sentait seule sur cette chaise face à tous ces regards.

C'est inconsciemment qu'elle fit ressentir son malaise à Emmett, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement quand il approcha sa chaise et l'attira dans ses bras, déclenchant autant de sourires que d'haussements de sourcils. Mais avant que quiconque ne puisse poser d'avantage de question, un « pop » et une fumée toujours aussi blanche précéda l'apparition d'un Tomas à l'air stupéfait.

- Où sont les filles ? S'exclama aussitôt Drago

- T'as vu Emilie ? Grimaça Edward

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Grogna Marjorie inconsciemment

- Qu'a découvert Lee ? Lança Alice Weasley

Tous s'étaient exclamés au même moment, et si cela ressemblait d'avantage à un horrible brouhaha pour Tomas, il prit quand même le temps de lancer un regard rassurant à Marjorie avant de se tourner vers Emmett et la masse tremblante qu'il tenait contre lui.

- Désolé pour cette apparition, souffla alors Tomas en fixant Emmett.

Puis, son regard se posa doucement vers Jane et il laissa son instinct prendre le dessus un instant. Ainsi, sous le regard complètement stupéfait de Jasper, il déversa une onde de paix vers Jane, la calmant en une demi-seconde. Aussitôt, elle releva la tête du torse protecteur d'Emmett, et encra son regard dans celui de Tomas. Ce dernier eut l'égard de paraître gêné (au moins aux yeux de Joe qui avait tout suivi de part son lien avec lui), et haussa simplement les épaules avant de dire sur un ton d'excuses :

- J'ai senti en arrivant ici qu'Emmett avec mis du temps à t'apaiser, et je ne voulais pas réduire tout ça à néant…

Elle ne fit pas un geste, mais Tomas comprit qu'elle ne le considérait pas comme une menace. Il se tourna alors vers les autres avant de continuer :

- Pour répondre à toutes vos questions, Lee et les jumelles sont au Manoir Malefoy. Lee et moi avons visiblement laissé le côté Fée prendre le dessus, et elle va très bien s'occuper de ses sœurs. Pour ce qui est des découvertes de Lee, et bien je dirais que c'est… inattendu ! Inattendu et incroyable !

Si tous soupiraient de soulagement, ou souriaient à « la » Fée blanche dans toute sa splendeur qu'ils avaient sous les yeux, Joe, elle, ne put réprimer un grognement avant de lancer :

- Tomas _chéri_, nous sommes véritablement ravis que cette situation te paraisse incroyable, mais tu vas nous faire le plaisir d'abréger, parce que cette journée commence vraiment à être longue !

Emmett s'apprêtait à grogner à son tour alors que Jane s'était tendue au ton tranchant de Joe, mais il sursauta presque quand la voix de Tomas s'éleva dans sa tête :

- _Non, Emmett, ce n'est pas la bonne solution. Soit toi-même… c'est de toi dont elle a besoin, juste __**TOI**__…_

Le vampire fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers Tomas, et le sourire de ce dernier lui fit alors comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Et c'est en voyant Tomas sourire d'avantage encore, qu'il répondit finalement à Marjorie :

- Ma pauvre Joe, tu es un vampire maintenant, il va falloir que tu te fasses à l'idée que toutes tes journées vont être bien longues ! Et ce n'est pas très gentil de briser l'effet de notre gentille Fée Blanche !

Si Joe se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel en réprimant un sourire, Tomas, lui, fit les gros yeux avant de s'exclamer d'un ton boudeur :

- Emmett ! T'es gonflé quand même ! La prochaine fois je te laisserais grogner !

Le rire absolument pas discret de Joe fit sourire tout le monde, et encore plus particulièrement Emmett, alors que Jane les regardaient tous avec une sorte de demi sourire plaqué sur son visage d'ange. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu non plus aux yeux de Tomas et, après avoir envoyé un clin d'œil à Emmett, il demanda simplement :

- Jane, veux-tu savoir ce qu'Emilie a découvert à ton sujet ?

Il avait ponctué sa question d'un sourire rassurant, et il fut le seul à ne pas être surpris quand Jane se redressa complètement, se détachant un peu d'Emmett, et répondit d'un souffle :

- Oui…

xxx

Emilie avait conduis ses sœurs directement dans leur chambre, et elle s'était assise à même la moquette, une jumelle au creux de chaque bras.

- C'est fini maintenant, murmura-t-elle. C'est fini, vous pouvez lever vos boucliers…

Elle avait bien sur compris, dès leur arrivée, qu'elles avaient bloquées toutes leurs émotions (sans doute pour Jane…), et si elle ignorait à quel moment la Fée blanche était réapparue en elle, elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance pour la guider. Alors, quand elle vit les larmes de ses sœurs couler, et leurs cheveux devenir plus blancs que blonds, elle chercha au fond d'elle la meilleure façon de les apaiser…

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement quand elle comprit… décidemment, ils étaient pleins de surprises ! Et sur cette pensée, elle déploya les deux magnifiques ailes de la Fée, et engloba ses sœurs dans une étreinte de plumes blanches, d'amour et de magie pure.

* * *

Voilà pour cette fois… Alors ? Vous commencez à l'aimer vous aussi ma Jane ?

A bientôt, ici ou ailleurs :D

Haley


	31. L'histoire de Jane

Hellooooooo ! Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, me revoilà ! J'espère que vous allez bien (moi ça va, merci :D je viens d'éviter tout vos projectiles avec succès…) et que je ne vous ai pas trop manqué ! Débordée, je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps d'écrire, mais voici un chapitre bien long pour me faire pardonner !

Il est tard et je bosse demain, alors je vais faire court avec les RAR, mais je suis contente de vous retrouver !

Nounou : merci d'être toujours là à me suivre !

gwen-alice-cooper-cullen : je pense que tu vas encore plus aimer ma Jane avec ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça te plaira D a bientôt !

Mimi72 : coucou ! Désoooolée pour mon retard, une fois de plus (*sourire d'ange*). Je suis contente que tu ai aimé mon dernier chapitre, mais je pense que tu vas encore me détester à la fin… hum, je n'en dit pas plus ! A bientôt, bisous :D

Voltéa : héhé ! Moi j'adore toujours autant lire tes reviews ! Tu mets le doigt sur les petits détails et tu me connais bien maintenant ! Merci a toi :D et j'espère que cette suite te plaira ! Bisous :D

Lul : On ne tape pas l'auteur, c'est pas correct d'abord ! (Na !). Bon, sérieusement, désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à poster, mais sache que c'est à cause de ta reviews d'il y a quelques jours que je me suis décidée à m'y remettre. Alors merci pour m'avoir donné le courage d'écrire ce pavé, et j'espère que ca te plaira ! Bisous :D

A tout ceux qui lisent aussi mon autre fic, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne l'ai pas oubliée ! La suite va arriver… Mais en attendant, je vous souhaite bonne lecture ici !

* * *

**31 – L'histoire de Jane**

Emilie n'aurait pas su dire depuis combien de temps elle était là, assise à même le sol, serrant doucement ses sœurs au creux de ses ailes immaculées. Emotionnellement épuisées, les jumelles s'étaient endormies au bout de quelques minutes, mais Lee ne pouvait s'empêcher de veiller sur leur sommeil, détournant leurs cauchemars et leurs visions vers son propre esprit.

Elle ne savait pas par quel miracle elle n'avait pas encore littéralement pété un câble, alors que les images des tortures infligées à Jane tournaient dans son esprit, mais elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus bien longtemps dans cet état là…

xxx

_ - Jane, veux-tu savoir ce qu'Emilie à découvert à ton sujet ? _

_Il avait ponctué sa question d'un sourire rassurant, et il fut le seul à ne pas être surpris quand Jane se redressa complètement, se détachant un peu d'Emmett, et répondit d'un souffle :_

_ - Oui… _

Tomas adressa un nouveau sourire à la jeune vampire alors qu'il s'installait doucement sur une chaise, juste en face d'elle. Il laissa son regard dévier sur toutes les personnes présentes un court instant, puis se lança enfin dans son explication :

- Lee a fait des recherches dans la bibliothèque du manoir, et il semblerait qu'elle soit tombée sur de vieux registres de Salem où elle a trouvé des informations sur toi, Jane…

Les autres étaient incontestablement surpris par cette information, mais personne ne coupa Tomas, qui continua, un sourire un peu trop Dumbledore collé au visage :

- Un des ancêtres d'Albus vivait à Salem à cette époque, et il tenait un registre sur toutes les formes de magie qu'il pouvait trouver… Et c'est là que ça devient intéressant selon moi !

Marjorie ne put s'empêcher de grogner alors que les autres esquissaient plutôt un sourire face à l'enthousiasme flagrant de Tomas. Mais ce dernier ne fit attention à aucun d'eux, et se contenta de continuer à sourire à Jane tout en poursuivant son récit :

- Ils vous a repéré, Alec et toi, dès votre plus jeune âge. Et s'il s'accordait à dire que vous étiez plus que spéciaux, il était persuadé d'une chose que Lee a compris tout à l'heure : vous étiez des sorciers !

Cette fois, ce fut des hoquets de surprise qui accueillirent sa réplique, alors que Jane se figeait soudain sur sa chaise, le regard troublé et encré dans celui de Tomas.

Une fois de plus, le jeune homme n'accorda son attention qu'à Jane alors qu'il continuait, le sourire toujours collé au visage :

- D'après lui, en plus d'être des sorciers, vous aviez visiblement des dons particuliers qui se déclenchaient quand vous subissiez de fortes émotions.

Tous, et surtout Jane, savaient très bien qu'il parlait à cet instant des tortures que leurs parents avaient fait subir aux jumeaux dès leur plus jeune âge, mais il n'insista pas et continua naturellement (en cessant volontairement d'inclure Alec dans la conversation) :

- Il a constaté que tu avais le don d'empathie à l'envers…

Jane fronçait les sourcils, peu sure de comprendre, alors que les autres regardaient Tomas comme s'il était dingue, même s'ils gardaient le silence. Mais Emmett, lui, ne put s'empêcher de souffler :

- Tu as toujours ce don…

Jane le regarda aussitôt avec un millions de questions au fond des yeux, et alors qu'elle se demandait pourquoi Emmett semblait si troublé, la voix de Tomas la força à relever la tête vers lui et à laisser les sentiments de son vampire de côté.

- Je suis d'accord.

Tomas accorda un large sourire à Jane et continua (sans faire attention au grognement jaloux de Joe) :

- Tout à l'heure tu as fait partager tes émotions à Emmett, ce qui explique qu'il ait réagit ainsi. Mais Lee est persuadée que tu ne contrôles absolument pas ce pouvoir, étant donné qu'Aro s'est longuement employé à le manipuler.

Cette fois, tous pouvaient voir l'étincelle de colère, et de peur, qui brillait au fond des yeux de Jane, et Tomas cessa de sourire, et prit un ton bien plus doux pour continuer :

- Aro vous a repéré très jeune apparemment, mais comme il ne voulait pas vous transformer tant que vous étiez des enfants, il s'est contenté de manipuler vos pouvoirs dans un premier temps. Il vous a forcé à vous en servir pour faire du mal, et vous étiez bien trop jeune pour comprendre ce qu'il vous faisait faire.

Jane était figée, telle une statue de pierre, et seule l'étincelle douloureuse qui brillait dans ses yeux exprimait de la vie en elle. Et cette étincelle leur brisait le cœur… Même Joe semblait sur le point de craquer, consciente de la suite de l'explication, mais surtout du fait que Jane semblait se souvenir d'absolument tout ce dont parlait Tomas. Et à cet instant, elle le remerciait d'avoir levé ses boucliers d'empathie, et elle était surtout contente qu'aucune des filles Malefoy ne soit dans la pièce.

Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce quand elle senti la main d'Al glisser dans la sienne, alors que Jasper posait une main réconfortante sur son épaule, et elle se contenta d'écouter la suite des explications de Tomas, en se promettant soudain que jamais plus cette vampire ne souffrirait.

Joe ne vit pas le regard de Jane se poser sur elle une demi-seconde, et encore moins l'espoir qui s'y lisait, alors que Tomas continuait :

- Malheureusement, Aro a détraqué vos pouvoirs en vous les faisant utiliser de la sorte, et bien trop tôt. L'ancien a écrit qu'il a tenté de vous faire intégrer l'école de Salem, sans expliquer qui vous étiez bien sur, mais il n'y ait pas parvenu… et il s'en est voulu le reste de sa vie.

Tomas fit une pause, cherchant ses mots pour ne pas que la suite de son explication ne fasse trop de mal à Jane, mais, à la surprise de tous, c'est elle qui prit soudain la parole. Elle sentait bien qu'il avait bloqué ses émotions, mais elle semblait comme lire dans le regard de Tomas, et c'est en le fixant qu'elle parla d'une voix claire bien que peu assurée :

- C'était l'époque des chasseurs de sorciers… On les reconnaissait facilement à leurs grandes capes noires, même si j'ignorais qui ils étaient vraiment avant Ce jour…

Ils étaient tous figés, stupéfaits qu'elle parle, mais personne ne l'interrompit, l'incitant silencieusement à continuer. Et Jane, elle, sentait que, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle pouvait parler librement. Alors, et malgré le mal que cela provoquait au fond d'elle, elle prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer :

- Je me souviens d'un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche qui est venu nous voir un jour. Je devais avoir une dizaine d'année, et je me souviens qu'il a proposé à nos parents de nous faire entrer à l'école… Mais ils ne voulaient pas se défaire de leurs esclaves (sursaut des autres) et ils ont jeté le vieil homme dehors sans respect. Moi, il me paraissait étrange, alors je l'ai suivi dehors et je l'ai observé cachée dans un coin, et j'ai compris qu'il n'était pas normal lui non plus. Parce qu'il s'est tourné vers moi, alors que j'étais cachée, et que je l'ai entendu parler dans ma tête. Il a dit « je suis désolé, je vais tenter de trouver une autre solution ». Je n'ai pas compris ce que ça voulait dire, et je n'ai l'ai jamais revu. Le lendemain, Aro nous rendait visite pour la première fois.

Elle cessa de parler, consciente du malaise des autres. Elle avait baissé la tête durant sa tirade, et elle ne put s'empêcher de la relever doucement pour faire face à ses nouveaux compagnons. Jane pouvait lire la tristesse en eux, et aussi encore un peu d'incompréhension, mais elle ne savait pas si elle devait continuer ou nom… Et ce ne fut que quand elle croisa le regard d'Emmett qu'elle trouva le courage de continuer :

- Il ne s'est pas présenté à nos parents, mais seulement à nous, et il nous a promis de nous apprendre à maitriser nos dons… alors on l'a cru, et quand on s'est aperçu de ce qu'on été devenus, il était trop tard.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, rassemblant ses souvenirs douloureux (et totalement inconsciente de déclencher des visions aux gardiennes de la famille…), puis continua d'une voix soudain tremblante :

- Nous avions tout juste quinze ans quand ça a basculé. Mon père m'a battu, une fois de plus, et j'ai perdu le contrôle de mon pouvoir… J'ai déversé en lui tant de souffrance qu'il s'est effondré au sol en hurlant… Mais je ne voulais pas ! Et… et quand j'ai compris ce que je faisais, j'ai tout arrêté… mais c'était trop tard… Le jour même, il nous a vendu, Alec et moi, aux hommes aux capes noires… Les chasseurs de sorciers.

Tous semblaient retenir leurs respirations alors que le regard de Jane se faisait encore plus douloureux à l'évocation de ces souvenirs. Pourtant, sans quitter le regard d'Emmett, elle trouva la force de terminer son récit :

- On nous a installé sur le bucher et… (elle prit une grande inspiration)… nous avions déjà commencé à bruler quand Aro et intervenu et nous a transformés… Après ça, je suis devenue un monstre… jusqu'à ce qu'Emilie me transforme une nouvelle fois. Même si je ne suis pas très sure de ce qu'elle m'a fait…

La moue gênée qu'elle fit à la fin de sa tirade leur fit presque oublier l'évocation du bucher, et Tomas se chargea de ramener tout le monde à son explication de départ, en répondant à Jane avec ce large sourire qui ne le lâchait pas depuis son retour (et qui exaspérait légèrement sa moitié !) :

- Emilie n'a fait qu'effacer l'effet néfaste qu'Aro avait eu sur tes pouvoirs toutes ses années. Elle t'a rendu ton don d'origine, mais aussi, d'après elle, tes pouvoirs de sorcière qu'Aro avait en quelque sorte abimés. Elle n'explique pas réellement l'empathie dont tu es dotée aujourd'hui, mais elle pense que c'est un … cadeau (il déglutit par réflexe à la tête de Jane à cet instant)… du chasseur de vampire qu'elle est devenue…

- Je décrirais plutôt ça comme une malédiction, répondit aussitôt Jane.

Tomas lui fit un piètre sourire avant de lui répondre simplement :

- Beaucoup de personne dans cette famille savent combien ce pouvoir peut être dure à porter, mais on t'aidera à le maitriser, et je suis sure que tu pourras être capable de dresser des boucliers, comme nous.

Jane leva un sourcil une seconde, avant de comprendre où il voulait en venir : lui, ainsi que les jumelles un peu plus tôt, étaient capable de bloquer leur don, et à cet instant elle espérait vraiment être capable d'en faire autant. L'instant d'après, alors que tout le monde la regardait avec tendresse (même Joe…), elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Emilie… Finalement, elle l'avait sauvé. Elle qui l'avait tant effrayée était en fait un ange déchu… juste une enfant, comme elle à l'époque, obligée d'affronter un destin qu'elle n'avait pas choisi.

Alors qu'elle se faisait cette constatation, et que tous autour de la table voyaient clairement son raisonnement éclairer son regard, Jane s'autorisa une seconde à espérer elle aussi faire partie de cette famille un jour… et aussitôt, elle se courba sur sa chaise, foudroyée par une immense douleur. Elle ne put empêcher un cri de douleur de franchir ses lèvres alors qu'elle serrait une de ses mains sur son cœur. Et alors que tous se pressaient autour d'elle avec inquiétude, elle parvint à souffler douloureusement :

- Emilie…

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Edward (inquiet depuis de bien longues heures à son gout) pour sauter sur ses pieds et lancer sans hésiter :

- J'y vais, maintenant ! Et que personne n'ose me dire que c'est une mauvaise idée, ok ?

Le vampire avait les yeux noircis par l'inquiétude, autant de ne pas sentir la souffrance de son âme sœur, que de l'intensité de la douleur que semblait intercepter Jane, et personne à cet instant n'était assez fou pour le contre dire. Mais alors qu'il allait disparaître sans plus de cérémonie, il se figea quant il entendit Jane souffler une nouvelle fois avec douleur :

- Vas y aussi, Emmett… pour les jumelles…

Si tout le monde fut surpris par la remarque de Jane, personne n'eut le temps de réagir réellement : sans plus de cérémonie, Edward attrapa le bras de son frère et transplana.

- Je devrais peut-être les suivre, lança Tomas avec hésitation.

- Non, répondit aussitôt Joe. Ils vont s'en sortir tout les deux, et je pense que pour le moment c'est Jane qui a besoin de toi.

Le regard de sa moitié redonna du courage à Tomas, et alors qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder ses boucliers d'empathie en place, il leva un regard douloureux vers Jasper avant de souffler :

- Tu m'aides ?

Le vampire se contenta d'hocher la tête, un air grave au visage. Et alors que tout deux tentaient d'apaiser Jane avec leurs pouvoirs, les autres maudissaient leurs impuissances en silence, se rongeant les sangs pour les trois Malefoy et la jeune vampire qui se tordait de douleur sous leurs yeux.

xxx

Emmett avait horreur de la sensation que laissait le transplanage, et plus encore quand il n'y était pas préparé, mais il se garda bien d'en faire la réflexion à son frère, alors que ce dernier montait déjà les marches du manoir quatre à quatre.

Il ne leur fallu pas longtemps, grâce à leur odorat, pour localiser les filles, et ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre des jumelles seulement quelques secondes après leur arrivée… pour se figer aussitôt devant le spectacle qu'ils découvrirent.

Emilie était assise par terre, au pied d'un des lits, et elle tenait dans chacun de ses bras ses sœurs qui semblaient endormies. Les deux vampires restèrent un instant figé de stupeur en découvrant les deux magnifiques ailes blanches qui couvrait les jumelles, mais c'est l'horreur qui les frappa quand ils découvrirent le visage d'Emilie. Baigné de larmes et tordu par la douleur, le visage de la Fée semblait refléter les images qui hantaient son esprit, alors qu'elle luttait visiblement pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Elle était dans un autre monde, perdue dans ses pensées douloureuses, si bien qu'elle n'entendit même pas les deux vampires pénétrer dans la chambre. Ces derniers, après le choc premier qui les avaient figés sur place, se lancèrent un regard chargé d'inquiétude, avant qu'Edward se décide enfin à faire un pas.

Doucement, il s'approcha des trois jeunes filles, et alors qu'Emmett restait en retrait, il s'accroupit devant Lee et murmura avec tendresse :

- Lee, mon ange, c'est fini, on est là…

Rien ne se passa. Emilie ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et maintenant qu'Edward était si proche d'elle, il remarqua une chose qui le fit frémir d'horreur : le cœur de son aimée de battait plus ! Bien sur, en tant qu'immortelle, cela ne signifiait pas le pire, mais l'inquiétude ne put toutefois que croitre dans le cœur d'Edward. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à la statue qu'il avait sous les yeux, et cette fois c'est Emmett qui prit les choses en main.

Tout aussi calmement que son frère, il approcha des filles, mais lui ne se contenta pas de s'agenouiller : le plus doucement possible, il souleva une des ailes de Lee pour attraper Luna au creux de ses bras. La jeune sorcière était aussi légère qu'une plume dans ses bras, et il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front alors qu'il la déposait dans un des lits. Et, sans dire un mot (il en était bien incapable de toute façon), il réitéra exactement le même geste en attrapant Alexia, et en la déposant dans le même lit que sa sœur.

Durant quelques secondes, les jumelles purent être comparées à deux anges qui dormaient paisiblement, instinctivement serrées l'une contre l'autre… mais soudain, leurs visages se tordirent de douleur, et il fut clair pour les deux vampires qu'elles subissaient d'horribles cauchemars. Emmett ne put alors s'empêcher de murmurer :

- Lee devait intercepter leurs visions… emmène là dans sa chambre, je m'occupe des filles.

Edward se contenta d'hocher la tête, et si Emmett se demanda une seconde si son frère l'avait réellement entendu, il fut soulagé de le voir soulever Emilie avec tendresse et de quitter la chambre, les magnifiques ailes blanches de la Fée trainant avec grâce sur le sol.

Emmett s'autorisa un soupire alors qu'il voyait les jumelles s'agiter sur le lit. Il ignorait s'il avait le pouvoir de les calmer, mais il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage à la situation. Pourtant, avant de se glisser entre elle dans le lit, et de les serrer contre son torse de pierre, il appela doucement :

- Layki !

Une seconde plus tard, l'elfe de maison apparaissait devant lui pour repartir quelques instants après, un lourd message à transmettre. Et alors que les jumelles s'apaisaient dans ses bras, Emmett s'autorisa à énième soupire.

xxx

Edward était totalement subjugué par les immenses ailes qui pendaient dans le dos de sa bien-aimée, mais il se doutait aussi que leurs présences n'étaient pas normales. Par Merlin, Dieu et tous leurs semblables, qu'avait-elle pu voir pour que la fée en elle décide de prendre ainsi le contrôle ?

Alors qu'il la déposait délicatement sur son lit (sur le ventre pour ne pas abimer ses ailes…), et qu'il dégageait son visage de ses cheveux dans un geste tendre, il ne put que se faire la réflexion que la fée était bien différente du chasseur de vampire. L'une aux cheveux blancs et aux ailes immaculées, et l'autre aux cheveux rouges et aux dents acérées… comment quelqu'un pouvait-il être ces deux personnes à la fois sans craquer à un moment où un autre ?

Mais à cet instant, la vraie question qui hantait Edward était comment allait-il parvenir à sortir sa belle de sa catatonie ?

xxx

A Forks, Tomas et Jasper avaient finalement réussi à calmer Jane assez vite, même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler comme une feuille, blottie dans les bras d'Angie.

Personne ne comprenait réellement ce qui venait de se passer, mais tous avaient la même inquiétude qui les forçait à garder ce silence pesant qui régnait depuis le départ d'Edward et Emmett.

Drago faisait les cents pas autour de la table, maugréant en silence contre sa femme qui l'avait empêché de rentrer chez lui voir ses filles. Il ne pouvait supporter cette situation, imaginant que trop bien dans quel état elles pouvaient être (et surtout Emilie…), et il était tellement absorbé par ses inquiétude qu'il sursauta (comme tout le monde) quand un « pop » retenti dans le salon.

Si les Cullen parurent surpris, les sorciers, eux, se tendirent alors que Drago s'exclamait :

- Layki ! Que fais-tu ici ?

L'elfe prit le temps de s'incliner devant son maitre (faisant lever les yeux du dit maitre, et d'Hermione !), avant de répondre d'un ton grave :

- Monsieur Emmett a demandé à Layki de transmettre un message au maitre, ici.

L'elfe tourna son regard globuleux vers Jane, la faisant sursauter, et alors que Drago envisageait sérieusement de l'étrangler pour le faire parler plus vite, il se décida à continuer :

- Monsieur Emmett dit que Miss Emilie est dans un état catatonique. Ses cheveux sont blancs, elle a deux ailes blanches, et même si elle est vivante, son cœur ne bat plus.

Les vampires sursautèrent une fois de plus, alors que les sorciers blêmissaient à vue d'œil, et que le petit elfe poursuivait :

- Monsieur Edward s'occupe d'elle, mais Monsieur Emmett pense qu'il a besoin d'aide.

- Et les jumelles ? Coupa Drago qui était sur le point d'exploser.

L'elfe se courba une seconde avant de répondre :

- Elles dorment dans les bras de Monsieur Emmett, elles font des cauchemars si personne ne les tient.

Ce fut sans doute la phrase de trop pour Drago, qui voulu quitter le salon sans plus de cérémonie. Mais Angie l'arrêta avant même qu'il n'ait fait un pas :

- Drago, attends !

Le regard furieux qu'elle reçu en réponse ne démonta pas la blonde, qui se leva et se posta devant son mari pour parler calmement :

- Dray, chéri, je sais que tu es inquiet, et je le suis aussi… mais tu ne peux pas débarquer comme ça.

- Angie ! Tenta-t-il.

- Non, écoute-moi, tu veux. Ce sont tes filles, oui, mais ce sont surtout trois puissantes empathe qui ont du avoir des visions de la vie de Jane. D'après ce que Layki a dit, je suppose qu'Emilie s'est transformée pour protéger les jumelles de leurs visions et cauchemars, et qu'elle a donc tout intercepté… Alors elles ont besoin que tu te calmes, et que tu maitrises parfaitement tes émotions avant de rentrer. Je pense qu'Emmett l'a compris lui aussi, et qu'il sait Edward incapable de masquer son inquiétude pour Lee.

Drago cessa de foudroyer sa femme du regard, mais il ne parut pas se calmer pour autant, si bien que personne ne fut surpris de l'entendre s'exclamer quelques secondes plus tard :

- Mais comment veux tu que je me calme, bordel !

- Dray… soupira Angie.

Il allait visiblement se remettre à hurler, mais Jasper fut plus rapide que lui et n'hésita pas une seconde à déverser une onde de paix en lui, le calmant instantanément.

- Merci, Jasper, souffla-t-il alors.

Le vampire hocha la tête en lui accordant un maigre sourire, avant de lui répondre d'un ton hésitant :

- Je ne suis pas certain que cela suffise … je doute que vous puissiez vous contrôler auprès des filles.

Drago se contenta de soupirer, conscient que Jasper avait raison, et alors qu'il jetait des regards perdus à ses compagnons, c'est Carlisle qui intervint avec un sourire rassurant :

- Je vais y aller, si tu me le permets, Drago. Je pense que je pourrais garder mon calme plus facilement que vous…

Drago grimaça aussitôt, mais Angie ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester alors qu'elle répondait à Carlisle avec un regard reconnaissant :

- Je pense en effet que c'est une meilleure idée, merci Carlisle…

- Je vous y amène ! S'exclama alors Marjorie en bondissant de sa chaise.

- Joe… tenta Angie.

- Non, tante Angie, coupa la jeune vampire. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas calmer Lee, mais je pense qu'Edward aussi va avoir besoin d'un coup de main.

Alors qu'Angie fronçait le nez, Joe chercha du soutien dans le regard de Tomas, et l'étincelle de fierté qu'elle pu lire dans ses yeux lui donna plus encore de courage. Emilie était sa meilleure amie, sa cousine, sa jumelle en quelque sorte, et elle savait combien Edward l'aimait. Alors elle devait faire quelque chose elle aussi, pendant que Tomas et Jasper veillaient sur Jane.

Alors, elle se contenta d'envoyer un sourire rassurant à Drago avant de tendre sa main à Carlisle et de disparaitre avec lui vers Londres.

xxx

Les jumelles s'étaient calmées aussitôt qu'Emmett les avaient calées dans ses bras, mais il comprit bien vite qu'elles ne devaient dormir que grâce aux pouvoirs de la Fée car, seulement quelques minutes après le départ d'Edward de la chambre, elles commencèrent à remuer dans ses bras.

Alexia fut la première à ouvrir les yeux, et quand elle avisa le large torse sur lequel elle reposait, elle ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête d'un sursaut, finissant de réveiller sa jumelle par la même occasion.

- Emmett… souffla douloureusement Alexia, alors que Luna comprenait aussi où elles se trouvaient.

Le vampire lut tellement de souffrance dans les yeux des jumelles, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de resserrer son étreinte avant de leur murmurer :

- C'est fini maintenant… c'est fini…

Fermant les yeux à nouveau, les jeunes sorcières profitèrent de l'étreinte en silence quelques secondes, avant de se redresser doucement. C'est alors Luna qui demanda :

- Où est Lee ?

- Avec Edward, répondit le vampire.

- Et comment va-t-elle ? Insista Alexia.

Emmett soupira, mais répondit quand même la vérité :

- Pas terrible… Je crois que la Fée a pris le contrôle, mais elle était dans une sorte de catatonie quand on vous a trouvé… J'ai demandé à Layki de nous ramener des renforts.

- Tu as bien fait, intervint Alexia. Edward ne parviendra pas à la faire revenir… je sens son inquiétude d'ici…

Luna approuva d'un simple signe de tête, un air aussi douloureux que sa sœur accroché au visage. Et cette vision acheva de briser le cœur pourtant mort d'Emmett. Où était passées les deux bourriques avec qui il aimait passer des heures à parler de tout et de rien ? Où avait disparu cette étincelle malicieuse qui brillait en permanence au fond de leurs yeux gris ?

Son cœur avait adopté ces deux jeunes sorcières, et il se maudissait d'avoir l'impression d'être si impuissant face à leur douleur.

- Tu n'y peux rien, Em'… souffla soudain Luna.

- Et ta présence nous fait beaucoup plus de bien que tu ne le crois, appuya Alexia.

Emmett ne put s'empêcher de leur sourire (tout en maudissant les empathes qui savaient toujours tout !), avant de tenter de leur rendre cette étincelle qu'il aimait tant :

- Lee a trouvé beaucoup d'information sur Jane, et Tomas lui a tout résumé… Elle va mieux à présent, et c'est elle qui nous a envoyé ici… Je pense qu'elle a senti vos émotions elle aussi…

- De si loin ? Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Luna.

- Oui, répondit Emmett. Je crois qu'elle s'est rendue compte que ses souvenirs se transformaient en vision pour vous…

Les regards des jumelles se remplirent à nouveau de douleur à l'évocation des souvenirs de Jane, et Emmett ne put s'empêcher de les ramener contre lui doucement, sans pour autant chercher à parler. Ce silence, apaisant pour les jumelles et quelque peu stressant pour le vampire, dura quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Luna le rompe à voix basse :

- Elle a vraiment eu une enfance horrible, Emmett, si tu savais…

Emmett pu sans mal sentir une larme silencieuse tomber sur son torse, alors qu'Alexia fermait les yeux. Elle qui n'avait pas encore l'habitude de l'empathie avait encore plus de mal que sa sœur à digérer ce qu'elle avait vu. Alors Emmett lui caressa la joue d'un geste paternel, avant de murmurer à son tour :

- Plus jamais elle ne souffrira… plus jamais…

- On te fait confiance, Em, coupa Luna en murmurant toujours. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, ca va aller… il faut juste qu'on s'habitue à ça…

Alexia ne dit rien, mais Emmett la sentit se blottir d'avantage contre lui, avant de relever la tête au même moment que sa sœur.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda aussitôt le vampire.

- Joe et Carlisle viennent d'arriver, répondit Luna.

Emmett ne put retenir un soupire de soulagement, et d'un simple accord visuel, tous les trois quittèrent le lit pour aller à la rencontre de leurs compagnons.

xxx

Joe avait du mal à tenir en place, alors qu'elle laissait quand même quelques secondes à Carlisle pour se remettre de l'effet désagréable du transplanage, mais quand elle aperçue les jumelles et Emmett en haut des escaliers son inquiétude baissa d'un cran. Sans plus faire attention à Carlisle, elle ne put toutefois s'empêcher de se précipiter à leur rencontre, et d'attraper de force les jumelles au creux de ses bras. Grâce à sa vitesse vampirique, elle était arrivée si vite sur les filles qu'elles n'avaient rien eu le temps de voir, si bien qu'elles ne purent retenir un rire quand Joe leur souffla :

- Je suis contente de voir qu'Emmett a pris soin de vous, mes anges.

- Joe, tu sais que tu nous avons besoin de respirer, nous, lança Luna.

- Oh désolée ! S'exclama aussitôt la jeune vampire avant de relâcher ses cousines.

Si Luna lui accorda un sourire sincère, Alexia garda le visage fermé et elle ne réagit même pas quand Emmett l'attira doucement contre lui. Joe, Emmett et Carlisle (monté un peu plus lentement que Joe !) s'échangèrent un regard inquiet, alors que Luna regardait sa sœur avec une douleur impossible à cacher, et le médecin décida de prendre les choses en main :

- Emmett, conduit les jumelles dans la cuisine. Du chocolat chaud vous fera du bien, et Joe vous rejoindra dans quelques minutes avec Edward.

Emmett et Joe acquiescèrent silencieusement, alors qu'Alexia restait fermée. Et, après un énième regard pour sa sœur, Luna regarda Carlisle avec gravité avant de dire :

- Vous devez la ramener rapidement. La Fée n'aurait pas du tomber dans un état catatonique, et je crois que c'est la tueuse qui l'a, en quelque sorte, endormie, pour la protéger, comme Lee l'a fait avec nous…

- Pourquoi dis-tu qu'il faut la réveiller rapidement alors ? Demanda Joe.

- Parce que je crois que la tueuse va finir par prendre le contrôle, répondit Luna. Et dans l'état émotionnel où elle ait en ce moment, ça risque de mal finir.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle pourrait vouloir venger Jane et chasser Aro ? S'interloqua Emmett.

- C'est exactement ce qu'elle veut dire, intervint Alexia avec un air grave. Et elle ne survivra pas à ça.

Luna sursauta, comme les autres, et un silence désagréable s'installa quelques instants, avant que Carlisle se racle la gorge, mal à l'aise, et dise doucement :

- Je vais aller la voir pour le moment, et je te promets qu'on veillera à ce qu'elle n'aille pas attaquer les Volturis.

- Vous ne pourrait rien contre elle, répondit simplement Alexia, avant leur tourner le dos et de descendre les escaliers tel un automate.

Luna réprima une larme traitresse alors qu'elle sentait la main d'Emmett presser son épaule, et elle remercia Carlisle d'un simple regard avant de descendre rejoindre sa jumelle. Pendant quelques secondes, Emmett resta près de Joe et Carlisle, cherchant le courage d'aller rejoindre les filles dans la cuisine. Et c'est en le serrant un instant contre elle que Joe lui donna ce dont il avait besoin, tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

- Tomas pourra toujours raisonner la tueuse en elle, j'en suis persuadée… Ca va aller, Emmett. Ca ne peut qu'aller bien.

Personne, à cet instant, ne voulait réellement parler de ses inquiétudes, et ils se séparèrent sur un dernier regard incertain.

Joe guida Carlisle jusqu'à la chambre de sa cousine, et si le médecin était bien trop préoccupé pour remarquer l'endroit magnifique dans le lequel il déambulait, il se prit en pleine figure l'image de l'ange endormi qu'il découvrit en entrant dans la chambre.

- Merlin… ne put s'empêcher de souffler Marjorie.

Emilie semblait endormie, mais ses yeux grand ouverts et sans vie étaient aussi inquiétants qu'effrayants. Ses ailes blanches étaient repliées dans son dos, comme prêtes à disparaitre, et ses cheveux blancs étaient parsemés de mèches rouges, étayant la théorie de Luna.

Edward, assis auprès d'elle dans le lit, releva la tête à leur entrée, et la vision du regard brisé du vampire acheva Joe. Elle sentait la colère monter en elle, inconsciente que sa magie crépitait au bout de ses doigts. S'en était trop pour elle aussi, et elle sentait qu'elle allait craquer à son tour. Mais, alors que des fils de magie s'échappaient maintenant de ses mains, tout cessa et elle sursauta, avant de poser ses mains intactes sur son ventre.

Carlisle et Edward étaient stupéfaits, conscients que les bébés de Joe venaient de calmer leur mère, et ils retinrent avec du mal un cri de surprise quand Joe releva la tête, les yeux devenus rouges sang et deux canines bien visibles dépassant sur ses lèvres.

Mais, trop inquiet par le regard menaçant de Joe, aucun des deux ne remarqua qu'au même moment, Lee se releva, dépourvue d'ailes, les cheveux rouges et le regard aussi sanglant et meurtrier que sa cousine.

* * *

Et voilà ! Encore une fois, vous devez me détester pour couper là, mais il fallait bien que je m'arrête (faut vraiiiiiiment que j'aille me coucher…) !

N'oubliez pas ma reviews (siiiiivousplait !) et à bientôt :D

Haley ^_^


	32. Crises

Helloooo :D ! Et oui, je sais que j'ai encore mis du temps à poster (désoooolée !), mais me revoici avec un chapitre tout chaud fini à l'instant !

Mais d'abord, les RARs…

alexou1993 : lol ! Désolée mais j'adore couper mes chapitres comme ça ! (sadique, moi ? non…). Sinon, je pense que tu vas avoir des surprises dans ce chapitre, et j'espère m'être fait pardonné quand tu l'auras lu ! A bientôt :D

Mimi72 : coucou ! Désolée, une fois de plus pour mon retard, et j'espère que tu me détesteras plus après ce chapitre lol ! Je ne dis rien de plus, tu verras ! A bientôt, bisous :D

Nounou : merci !

Voltéa : Hello ! Je suis toujours aussi contente de lire tes commentaires ! Et j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre te plaira autant. J'avoue que mon côté sadique est de sortie, mais mon côté « n'importe quoi » aussi, alors accroche toi bien, ce chapitre va remuer ! A très bientôt :D Bisous !

gwen-alice-cooper-cullen : non, non, on ne tue pas l'auteuze lol ! Sinon on a pas la suite ! Et cette suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Et désolée pour l'attente ^_^

Lul : Salut ! C'est vrai que ça motive quand tu me relance trois fois (lol), mais cette fois ci je n'ai même pas eu besoin de coup de pied aux fesses pour poster ! (et on ne fait pas de commentaires sur le délai… :D). En tout cas, j'espère vraiment que ça va te plaire… a très vite ! Bisous :D

Mais… dites donc… où est Chka ?... (l'auteuze boude… déjà qu'elle a pas beaucoup de reviews, mais si en plus une de ses favorites la lâche où va le monde ! … Non, je n'en fait pas trop ! 6 reviews pour 84 lecteurs… c'est pas très motivant pour écrire, j'vous jure…).

Ennnnnfin bref… (vous connaissez Franklin ?... non, laissez tomber, j'suis barge…)

.

**Note « importante » de l'auteuze** : Je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre était, à l'origine, tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux (une scène peut même être un peu choquante pour les plus jeunes… tiens, pour une fois je justifie mon « T » en rating d'ailleurs) … mais, une chose en entrainant une autre dans mon cerveau déjanté, ce chapitre fini en grand n'importe quoi ! Alors l'auteuze décline toute responsabilité, et précise seulement qu'elle compte bien aller se faire dépister pour la schizophrénie …

En attendant… bonne lecture !

Haley :D

* * *

**32 – Crises **

Emmett ne savait pas s'il devait respecter le silence des jumelles ou les forcer à parler, alors qu'elles avaient toutes les deux le nez baissé vers leurs tasses de chocolat chaud. De larges cernes noires aggravaient l'air déjà ravagé qu'elles portaient au visage, et leurs cheveux blond tombaient en désordre sur leurs épaules, les faisant presque ressembler à des fantômes.

Le vampire ne savait pas quoi faire, et il essayait surtout de ne pas trop cogiter, à cause de leur empathie (et surtout celle d'Alexia), mais au bout d'un moment, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que pouvait bien faire Joe et Edward. N'étaient-ils pas censé les rejoindre assez vite ? Car il avait bien besoin de Joe sur ce coup là…

Mais au moment où il formula ses pensées, il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à voir les jumelles sursauter, et quitter la cuisine en courant aussi vite qu'elles pouvaient… un air horrifié accroché au visage.

Il s'autorisa toutefois un soupire avant de se lever à son tour, et alors qu'il rejoignait les jumelles d'un pas rapide, il souffla pour lui même :

- Que se passe-il encore ?...

xxx

Carlisle et Edward ne pouvaient pas croire en ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux : non seulement le regard de Joe avait viré au rouge et des canines lui étaient apparues, mais ses cheveux étaient aussi entrain de prendre une teinte rouge vif. Cela ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule explication pour le médecin, et bien qu'il trouvait ça complètement dingue (quoi qu'il en avait vu d'autres avec Albus !), il était persuadé qu'un des enfants de Joe était un chasseur de vampire, et qu'il « prêtait » ses pouvoirs à sa mère. La seule question était : pour quoi faire ?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'avantage de question, ses sens soudain inquiétés par une seconde menace.

Edward, lui, s'était figé une seconde avant son père, sentant la transformation de sa compagne avant même de sentir l'odeur de la tueuse. Et son instinct lui hurlait à cet instant que ce n'était pas bon… vraiment pas bon. Il ne voulait pas imaginer ce dont était capable la tueuse dans cet état émotionnel, c'est pourquoi il mit plus de temps que Carlisle à se tourner vers Emilie… Et quand il croisa le regard sanglant de celle qu'il aimait, un frisson de frayeur parcouru son dos alors qu'il reculait inconsciemment d'un pas.

Emilie sourit d'un air satisfait quand elle vit les deux vampires reculer face à son aura destructrice, et elle les ignora carrément alors qu'elle se rapprochait de sa cousine, la fixant du regard. Joe avait le même sourire flippant accroché au visage, et Emilie sentait clairement un chasseur de vampire en elle. Un chasseur très puissant qui avait prêté ses dons à Joe pour quelque temps… et Emilie savait exactement à quoi elle pourrait l'employer !

Marjorie voyait clairement les émotions passer dans le regard sanglant de sa cousine et elle savait très bien ce qu'elle comptait faire. Une seconde, elle fut entièrement d'accord avec elle, et même prête à prendre sa main tendue pour la suivre dans sa folie. Mais l'instant d'après, elle tombait à genoux en hurlant, se raccrochant désespérément à la main tendue de sa cousine… et lui faisant partager sa vision.

Edward et Carlisle se crispèrent quand Emilie se mit à hurler à son tour. Et, paralysés par l'aura des deux jeunes femmes, ils ne purent faire un geste quand ils virent les larmes de sang couler sur leurs joues.

xxx

Sur le pas de la porte de la chambre de Lee, les jumelles se mirent à hurler de douleur, tombées à genoux et pleurant des larmes de sang dans les bras d'un Emmett aux yeux vides.

xxx

A Forks, dans le salon, Jane et Alice Cullen se figèrent au même moment, avant de tomber de leur chaise en hurlant à la mort et en se tenant la poitrine, des larmes de sang coulant sur leurs joues.

xxx

…

_Emilie et Marjorie apparaissent avec grâce et désinvolture au beau milieu d'une réunion entre les trois anciens Volturis. Accroupies sur la grande table de marbre, leurs cheveux rouge sang viennent presque chatouiller les narines des trois Volturis stupéfaits, alors qu'elles leur offrent des sourires aux canines proéminentes. _

_ - Bien le bonjour, mes amis ! S'exclame soudain Emilie, tout en se rapprochant un peu d'Aro. _

_ - C'est un réel plaisir de vous revoir ! Appuie Joe, en reniflant l'air juste devant Marcus. _

_Les deux tueuses ont lâché tous leurs pouvoirs de chasseur, et elles savent très bien que leurs proies sont incapables de bouger, trop effrayées par leurs auras. _

_Alors elles sont confiantes… bien trop confiante même. Mais elles ne s'en rendent absolument pas compte, alors qu'elles s'amusent à renifler leurs proies en les complimentant pour leurs odeurs délicieuses. _

_Bien sur, les trois chefs de clan sont pétrifiés de peur, l'odeur nauséabonde qu'elles dégagent les empêchant même de faire un geste, mais ils ne sont pas les plus puissants vampires du monde pour rien ! Et ce que ces deux tueuses ignorent, c'est qu'ils avaient prévu…ça. Ils savaient que les chasseurs reviendraient. Et même s'ils sont tout trois persuadés qu'il y avait un autre chasseur, un homme, ils auront au moins la satisfaction d'en tuer deux aujourd'hui… Et ce, même s'il faut supporter quelques tortures en attendant, juste pour les mettre en confiance un peu plus. _

_Aro a bien envie de ricaner à ses propres pensées, mais son instinct de survie l'en empêche avec force. Et, quand il voit Emilie approcher de lui plus encore, il sait qu'il va passer un sale moment… _

_Emilie prend un plaisir presque malsain à être entrée dans la tête d'Aro, d'un simple contact visuel. Et à présent, elle s'acharne à lui faire subir absolument toutes les souffrances qu'il a causé à Jane (ou que la vampire a causé par Sa faute). Et elle en jubile intérieurement… Les cris de douleur d'Aro semblent lui donner de plus en plus de force, et elle ne se rassasie pas de les entendre raisonner à ses oreilles. _

_Quand à Marjorie, elle, prend un malin plaisir à renifler les deux autres proies de plus en plus près, venant même parfois toucher la peau de glace de ses crocs. L'odeur de peur qu'ils dégagent la font presque planer et elle ne veut en aucun cas que cela cesse. _

_C'est bien trop facile, mais aucune des deux n'y pense. _

_Un grincement se fait entendre un peu plus loin, mais elles ne l'entendent pas d'avantage. _

_Un second, plus un troisième bruit de porte… peut-être même un ou deux de plus, mais la scène sur la grande table de marbre ne change pas pour autant. _

_Des ombres, elles, bougent doucement sur le sol de pierre. Toutes munies d'une arme en argent, elles glissent en silence sur les dalles. Venant des quatre coins de la pièce, elles ont la même cible, la même mission à accomplir. _

_Deux ombres restent en retrait, et seul un regard averti comprend ce qu'elles font. Du bois est entassé, recouvert d'une huile noire et odorante… il suffira d'une flamme au moment opportun. _

_Et ce moment va bientôt arriver, les ombres sont proches de leurs buts. Elles ont fait des recherches, beaucoup de recherches, et cette fois elles ne se laisseront pas faire. Leurs robes les protègent de la magie, et leurs épées sont empoissonnées : les tueuses vont mourir… ils en ont fait le serment. Elles auraient du rester chez elle, et respecter la paix qu'elles avaient elle même proposées. _

_Maintenant, il est trop tard pour elles… _

_Une des ombres fait un geste de la main, trois autres l'imitent une seconde plus tard, et on peut voir toutes les armes se lever pour un cri muet… puis toutes les ombres bondir vers la grande table de marbre. _

_Les deux tueuses n'ont rien vu venir. Elles tentent bien de se battre, avec leurs mains, leurs magies, et même des armes qu'elles invoquent… mais ils sont trop nombreux, c'est peine perdue. _

_Leurs armes sont empoisonnées… Marjorie commence à sentir la brulure du venin sur sa jambe, là où un vampire l'a fauché quelques secondes plus tôt. Ca fait mal… trop mal. _

_Elle entend à peine le hurlement d'Emilie, piégée entre les épées de quatre vampires, non, elle n'entend que son propre cœur, qui bât beaucoup trop vite dans sa poitrine. _

_Elle tombe à genoux, et laisse ses hurlements franchir ses lèvres jusque là pincées. Mais encore une fois, elle n'a pas conscience qu'Emilie est dans la même position qu'elle. _

_Les tueuses ne peuvent pas voir les regards sadiques que se lancent les vampires autour d'elles, mais elles poussent un hurlement similaire quand, au même instant, leurs poitrines sont transpercées par l'argent empoisonné. _

_Leurs cœurs, jusqu'ici trop actifs, se calment doucement, alors même que la douleur s'amplifie encore dans leurs corps. _

_Elles n'en ont pas conscience, mais une allumette est grattée… et un brasier prend en quelques infimes secondes. L'odeur d'huile brulée pourrait les mettre sur la voie, mais elles n'ont plus conscience de rien, si ce n'est leur douleur. Ce poison est efficace… trop efficace. C'est tout ce qu'elles savent. _

_Le bucher est prêt, aucun des vampires n'aura de remords après ça. Et ce, même si les cheveux des deux femmes ne sont plus rouges…Un instant, Aro regarde avec un désir évident la blonde et la rousse qui hurlent leurs douleurs, soudain dépourvues de canines. Mais, l'instant d'après, il lève juste une main dans les airs, et ses ordres sont compris et acclamés. _

_Sans même ôter les lames d'argent qui transpercent le cœur des tueuses, les vampires les jettent sans aucuns remords dans l'immense brasier dont les flammes lèchent presque le plafond. _

_Et, pendant de longues minutes, ils se délectent simplement des hurlements qui couvrent le crépitement des flammes… jusqu'au silence total. _

…

xxx

Les jumelles s'étaient évanouies dans les bras d'Emmett au moment même où Emilie et Marjorie avaient cessé d'hurler à la mort, et les trois vampires n'osaient pas faire un geste, attendant de voir les cousines bouger.

Elles avaient toujours l'apparence des tueuses, mais il brillait dans leurs yeux tant de souffrance qu'elles n'étaient plus effrayantes du tout. Non, elles semblaient simplement perdues et horrifiées, et des larmes de sang coulaient à nouveau sur leurs joues alors qu'elles ne se lâchaient pas du regard.

Que venait-il de se passer ? Elles avaient toutes les deux l'impression de sentir encore les flammes couler sur leurs corps, et elles en frissonnaient encore de peur, priant silencieusement pour que cette vision ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar… Au même moment, elles fermèrent les yeux avec force, tentant de chasser les images de leurs esprits. Mais, sous les yeux stupéfaits des trois vampires, elles les rouvrirent presque aussitôt en sursautant … et alors qu'Emilie semblait être partie dans la lune, Joe, elle, se redressa soudain (une main posée sur son ventre), et murmura seulement :

- On a besoin d'un conseil de famille. Maintenant !

Et alors qu'elle montait le ton pour son denier mot, elle claqua seulement des doigts… Faisant disparaître tout le monde avec elle.

xxx

Comme les jumelles, Jane et Alice s'étaient toutes les deux évanouies à la fin de la vision, laissant leurs compagnons morts d'inquiétude et totalement ignorants.

Un brouhaha assourdissant raisonnait dans le salon, reflétant l'inquiétude grandissante des membres de cette étrange famille. Drago, surtout, bouillait sur sa chaise, rongé par le sentiment que ses filles allaient mal mais, comme les autres, il ne savait pas quoi faire, alors que Tomas et Jasper s'inquiétaient ouvertement de l'état de santé de Jane et Alice.

Tous étaient autant stupéfaits que pétrifiés de peur que deux vampires tombent ainsi dans les pommes, mais quand Tomas parla, c'est bel et bien la peur qui prit le dessous :

- Elles sont brulantes ! Leur température est au moins à 42° !

Le jeune homme ne voulait pas ajouter qu'il était persuadé qu'elles souffraient toutes les deux atrocement, malgré les mains de Jasper qui tentaient de les soulager, et de toute façon il n'en n'eut pas le temps.

Le bruit significatif d'un transport magique fit sursauter tout le monde, mais la scène qu'ils découvrirent les figea sur place. Emilie et Marjorie étaient à genoux, des larmes rouges coulant encore sur leurs joues, et Edward et Carlisle debout derrières elles, étaient figés avec une expression de pure terreur dans le regard. A quelques pas d'eux, Emmett étaient lui aussi à genoux, la même peur au visage, et tenaient fermement contre lui les jumelles évanouies, dont les joues rouges prouvaient leurs fièvres. Et dans cette scène, le plus flippant pour tous était Marjorie. La Marjorie tueuse, aux cheveux et aux yeux rouges sang.

Mais ce fut pourtant elle qui brisa le silence d'une voix roque :

- Je demande un conseil de famille.

Les sorciers hoquetèrent de surprise, alors que les Cullen et Tomas ne comprenaient pas où Marjorie voulait en venir. Et, alors qu'elle les voyait tous rester immobile, elle se leva avec grâce et parla plus fort encore :

- Je demande un conseil de famille ! Maintenant.

Aussitôt, elle tendit la main à Emilie pour la relever, la plaçant d'autorité à ses côtés, et laissa son regard aller sur tous ses compagnons avant de reprendre :

- Oncle Drago, va chercher tout le monde. Les enfants pourront patienter dans les chambres pendant le conseil.

- Joe… tenta Drago, tout en ne parvenant pas à quitter sa fille du regard.

- Va, coupa Joe. Lee va s'occuper des dégâts, et on vous racontera tout quand on sera au complet.

Drago acquiesça seulement, alors qu'il voyait le regard d'Emilie passer de ses sœurs à Jane et Alice, ses sourcils se fronçant doucement et ses yeux s'éclairant de compréhension.

Pourtant, si elle avait parlé deux secondes plus tôt, il n'aurait peut-être pas laissé ses filles pour transplaner vers Londres avec Ron et Hermione.

- Elles sont coincées dans la vision… murmura simplement Emilie.

Angie ferma les yeux de dépit, priant pour que ses compagnons ramènent du renfort au plus vite. Elle ignorait si Harry serait capable de faire quelque chose, mais son impuissance était insupportable à cet instant, alors qu'elle osait demander à sa fille ainée :

- Peux-tu faire quelque chose ?

Emilie planta son regard sanglant dans celui de sa mère une seconde, et Angie en frissonnât d'avantage. Elle ne savait pas qui était la personne qu'elle avait devant elle, mais sa seule certitude était qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa fille. Ou du moins, pas seulement sa fille…

Cette dernière, plongée dans le regard émeraude l'ancienne Fée, pencha soudain la tête sur le côté (la faisant un instant ressembler à un enfant perdu dans le vague), avant qu'un large sourire éclaire son visage et qu'elle ne lance :

- Tu as raison, je ne suis pas Emilie… enfin, pas vraiment ! Mais Moi, je peux faire quelque chose pour elles…

Angie hoqueta de surprise alors que, l'air de rien, la tueuse aux cheveux longs se rapprochait des quatre corps inconscients, sous l'œil moqueur de la seconde tueuse.

Moqueur ? Minute… Pourquoi diable Marjorie avait-elle cette étincelle dans les yeux tout à coup ? Tous se lançaient des regards qui semblaient porter la même interrogation, et seul Tomas fut capable de rompre le silence pesant que les deux filles imposaient par leur simple présence.

- Joe ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il.

La tueuse aux cheveux courts se tourna aussitôt vers lui, et alors qu'elle lui offrait un sourire magnifique (aux canines acérées…), elle répondit simplement :

- Nickel, p'pa !

Le bruit que fit Tomas en tombant dans les pommes déclencha le fou de rire des deux tueuses, alors que personne (sauf peut-être Angie) ne comprenait ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux. Non, tous se contentaient de regarder les deux filles comme si elles sortaient d'un asile de dingue, alimentant malgré eux leurs fous rires.

- Pufff' ! Ils ne sont vraiment pas drôles ! S'exclama « Emilie ». Non mais t'a vu la tête qu'ils font !

« Marjorie » se mit à rire de plus belle, mais elle hoqueta soudain dans son rire et, sous les yeux toujours aussi stupéfiés (et horrifiés… ben oui, quand même !) de leurs compagnons, son regard perdit toute trace d'amusement, et ses cheveux redevinrent roux alors même qu'elle s'exclamait :

- Ca suffit ! Je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'il y a de drôle là dedans !

Et alors qu' « Emilie » se renfrognait et tirait la langue à sa cousine (faisant tomber Edward dans les pommes à son tour…), une seule et unique pensée traversa leurs compagnons (ceux encore conscients en tout cas…) : qui sont ces deux skizophrènes ?

Seul Albus, bien planqué au fond de son tableau, avait la réponse… mais il riait beaucoup trop pour pouvoir intervenir… Et, de toute façon, personne ne lui demandait jamais son avis ! Alors, qu'ils se débrouillent tous ! Lui, allait tranquillement se fendre la poire avec Minerva… Hum, il était persuadé qu'elle allait adorer ça !

Inconscient qu'il allait déclencher l'apocalypse version chasseur de vampire en couches culottes, Albus abandonna lâchement son cadre. Dommage pour lui, car nul doute qu'il aurait adoré la suite !

Oui, car à l'instant même où « Emilie » le senti disparaitre, elle claqua des doigts avec désinvolture. Et si les filles inconscientes disparurent subitement, personne n'y prêta attention… Non, car ils n'avaient plus qu'une seule idée en tête : s'amuser… Et ce, même si Tomas et Edward étaient toujours évanouis, avachis dans un coin de la pièce.

« Marjorie » hocha la tête de dépit, les cheveux toujours roux mais les yeux d'un rouge sombre. Et alors que sa cousine entamait un tango avec Carlisle sur une musique inexistante, il ferma les yeux et se concentra de toutes ses forces…

xxx

Hermione, Ron et Drago avaient transplanés directement au manoir Potter, et alors que Ginny et Hermione tentaient (désespérément) de calmer Drago, Ron, lui, ne savait pas par quel bout commencer ses explications (la scène qu'il venait de surprendre lui ayant ôté momentanément toutes capacités mentales…).

- Est-ce que je peux comprendre ce qui se passe ? Demanda alors Harry, son irritation bien évidente dans la voix.

Bon, ok, ils ne pouvaient pas prévoir qu'ils tombaient (vraiiiiiiment) au mauvais moment (merci la magie qui peut nous rhabiller en un claquement de doigts…), mais les jérémiades de Drago, et l'air ahuri de Ron allaient vraiment avoir raison de la santé mentale du sauveur…

- Heu… tenta Ron.

Et Ca, n'allait pas aider son humeur !

- Merde ! S'exclama-t-il alors. Vous débarquez tous les trois au beau milieu de mon salon, sans prendre la peine de prévenir, et tout ce que tu trouves à répondre, c'est « heuuuu… » ? Et par Merlin, Drago arrête de gémir où je ne réponds plus de rien !

- Je ne gémie pas ! Répliqua le blond en bombant le torse (c'est vrai, merdeuu, un Malefoy ne gémit pas ! Non mais on aura tout vu !).

Harry ne put s'empêcher de se masser l'arrête du nez, sentant une migraine du feu de dieu débarquer en force au fond de son crane. Pourquoi, par Merlin, fallait-il que les pensées de Drago se lisent si clairement sur son visage ? (Et celle de Ron aussi d'ailleurs… Pauv' Ron, c'est sa petite sœur qu'il a surprit entrain de … enfin bref, c'est sa sœur quoi !).

Mais les pensées d'Harry aussi, étaient clairement déchiffrables dans ses yeux émeraude, et Ginny ne put s'empêcher de rire discrètement, alors que Mione levait les yeux au ciel, atterrée par la bêtise évidente de ses compagnons. Que leur arrivait-il, par Merlin ? Elle avait l'impression qu'ils oubliaient une chose primordiale, mais elle ne savait absolument pas quoi… Et pourquoi, par les saintes « biiiiip » de Goldric, avait-elle juste envie de complimenter Ginny sur l'équipement plus qu'avantageux de son survivant de mari ?

Elle ne savait même plus pourquoi Drago gémissait quelques secondes plus tôt (car oui, il gémissait !), et le blond ne semblait plus s'en souvenir non plus, alors qu'il s'amusait comme un fou à faire verdir de dégout le pauvre Ron (en lui rappelant La scène qu'ils avaient découvert en arrivant).

- Non mais je rêve… souffla Harry en se massant les tempes. Qui m'a foutu des abrutis pareils pour amis !

Les dits abrutis ne firent pas plus attention à lui, plongés dans leurs délires de plus en plus puérils. Et alors qu'Harry envisageait sérieusement de se taper la tête contre le mur, une voix fluette mais incontestablement masculine s'éleva dans sa tête :

- _Tu es le seul immunisé contre Elles… Bon, tonton Ed et papa aussi, mais ils sont dans les vapes alors ca compte pas… Enfin bref… Pitié Grand-père, ramène tout le monde à Forks… TOUT DE SUITE ! Je ne vais pas garder le contrôle longtemps… _(Silence de quelques secondes)_… HEYYYY NON MAIS TU M'AS VIRE ESPECE DE CRETIN D'EAU DOUCE DEPOURVU DE SENS DE L'HUMOUR… Oups', désolé Papy, je crois que je viens de faire empirer ta migraine ! _

Oh Merlin, Goldric et tous les autres, qu'est-ce que c'était que CA ? D'abord cette voix masculine, puis cette voix féminine et… minute. Grand père ? … Papy ?... Oh MERDE !

Et sur cette dernière pensée, le grand, le puissant, le magnifique Harry Potter tomba dans les pommes, son cerveau n'ayant pas supporté la surchauffe.

- _Et ben c'est malin, idiote !_ Soupira la voix masculine.

- _Hey, c'n'est pas d'ma faute s'ils sont tous hyper sensibles dans cette famille !_

- _Et on fait quoi maintenant ?_

- _On regarde l'autre folle danser le tango ! Elle est trop douée ! Allez, rend moi la place, je vais danser avec elle ! _

- _JAMAIS DE LA VIE !_ _Par Merlin, A L'AIDE !_

- Non… non… non… non… non… non…

Harry avait repris conscience et tentait (tant bien que mal… enfin plutôt mal que bien d'ailleurs) de se persuader que non, personne n'était entrain de parler dans sa tête…

- _Ha, grand père, te revoilà ! _Reprit la voix féminine_. Allez, dis lui de me rendre la place, je suis beaucoup plus drôle moieuuuuuu ! _

Et bang… plus de sauveur, une fois de plus !

- _Et zut !_ Raisonna la voix masculine. _Bon, qui je peux appeler au secours moi maintenant ? _

xxx

Sirius et Severus étaient paisiblement installés dans la grande cours intérieure de la caserne de Forks, appréciant comme il se doit leur dernière soirée avant la reprise des cours.

Ils avaient suivis d'un œil lointain toutes les péripéties d'Emilie et Marjorie, et ils devaient admettre qu'ils étaient plutôt contents d'être coincés avec les élèves de septième année. Oui, car tout deux savaient très bien, que ce soit Potter ou Malefoy, qu'une fois les ennuis commencés, ils mettaient quelques décennies à se résoudre. Et ils avaient passés l'âge de ses conneries, merci bien ! Ils avaient eu assez à faire avec la génération d'Harry et Angie, pour avoir ne serait-ce que l'idée de demander de leur nouvelles… Et bien oui, ne dit-on pas chez les moldus « pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles » ? Si, si… et bien cette phrase était devenue leur leitmotiv !

Donc, ils ne voulaient pas entendre parler de tous les problèmes dans lesquels les deux filles allaient (forcement) se fourrer, et pour une fois ils étaient même d'accord sur ce point… Oui, sauf que, visiblement, quelqu'un n'était pas de leur avis ! Mouai… c'est exactement la pensée qui les traversa quand quatre corps inconscients apparurent à leurs pieds.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? S'exclama Severus en faisant valdinguer son thé à la menthe au passage.

Sirius, lui, se pencha aussitôt sur les corps, et alors qu'il décrochait un bout de papier de la robe de Luna, il ne put que répondre :

- Heuuuuu …

- Merlin, Black, parfois je me demande vraiment à quoi te sert ton unique neurone !

Le dit mono-neurone se contenta de foudroyer son ami du regard, tout en lui collant le bout de parchemin sous le nez. Et alors que Severus le parcourait du regard, une seule remarque lui vint lui aussi à l'esprit :

- Heuuuuu …

_« Hello les handicapés du bulbe ! Je parie que vous vous emmerdez comme des rats morts tout les deux, alors je vous confie ces quatre là… Oh, Sevy chéri, il faut juste que tu les ramènes avec la légilimencie … Maman peux pas le faire, je squatte son corps ! Et tonton Tommy est momentanément hors service… Et pis moi, ben j'ai mieux a faire ! J'ai déjà calmé leurs fièvres, alors je passe la main… Hum… je suis sure que Grand père Carlisle sait danser le tango ! »_

Les deux hommes se regardaient avec des yeux signifiant clairement « NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ! », mais aucun des deux n'ouvrit la bouche (ou plutôt ne la referma… tout deux bloqués en mode poisson rouge en pleine crise d'asthme)… il leur fallait déjà réunir toutes leurs forces mentales pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes !

xxx

Maya, Ellie et Dora buvaient tranquillement un thé bien parfumé dans le salon de la dernière, pendant de Remus se faisait battre lamentablement au poker sorcier par James, Cédric et Hugo, sous les regards moqueurs de Lily et Melissa (puff' les tricheuses, pensa justement Remus… si elles n'aidaient pas les trois mini maraudeurs, il aurait peut-être plus de chance avec son jeu !).

Cette fin d'après midi était d'un calme bienvenu pour tous, alors que les cours (et le travail !) reprenaient le lendemain. Mais soudain, alors qu'il allait déposer sa quinte flush sous le nez de Remus, Cédric se figea et son visage passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel (se figeant sur un beau vert pâle…) alors que sa tête était soudain assaillie :

- _Héhé ? Tonton Ced', tu m'entends ? youhouuuuuu ?_

La voix était masculine, bien que fluette, mais avant même qu'il ne puisse tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait, une voix féminine s'éleva à son tour dans sa tête :

- _Laisse tomber, il est trop jeune pour t'entendre ! _

- _Toi, FERME LA, et laisse moi réparer vos conneries ! _

- _Hey, mais moi je fais rien du tout, je te ferais dire ! C'est elle qui s'amuse comme une folle ! Moi je suis juste coincé avec toi, emmerdeur de première, et franchement je préfèrerais être ailleurs ! _

- _Puffff' !_

- _Ha ça, c'est d'un constructif ! Bon, allez, tu vois bien qu'il te répond pas, alors on retourne là bas ! Je veux jouer aussi, moieuuuuu ! En plus, m'man doit avoir l'air d'une quiche statufiée à cet instant ! _

- _C'est mieux qu'un tas de poussière, tu ne trouves pas ? _

- _Puffff'… Et ben toi, t'a pas hérité de l'humour des Potter, ca c'est sur ! _

- _T'appelle ça de l'HUMOUR toi ? _

Et, sous les yeux stupéfaits de ses compagnons, Cédric souffla un unique « Merlin » avant de tomber dans les pommes.

- _Re-Zut !_ S'exclama alors la voix masculine. _Il nous entendait…_

- _Et encore un dans les choux !_ Rit l'autre. _Et ben, ils sont vraiment fragiles dans cette famille ! Mais maintenant on peut rentrer ? _

- _Puffff'…_

xxx

Dans le salon, à Forks, la scène était… indescriptible : Edward et Tomas étaient toujours inconscients, oubliés dans un coin de la pièce, mais les autres (a savoir : Carlisle, Esmé, Angie, Alice W, Teddy, Emmett et Jasper) étaient en pleine partie de « chat perché », avec une « Emilie » morte de rire qui les poursuivaient en sautillant de joie, tout en évitant le corps statufié de sa cousine qui trônait au milieu de la pièce.

La jeune tueuse avait bien compris que les deux autres étaient partis chercher du renfort (enfin surtout Lui, car Elle aurait bien aimé jouer, « Emilie » en était persuadée !), et elle ne sursauta même pas quand le corps de Marjorie se mit à bouger à nouveau.

- Non mais qu'est-ce que vous faite ? S'exclama « Marjorie » avec une voix grave.

- Hey ! Vous revoilà ! Répliqua simplement « Emilie ».

Mais elle fronça un instant le nez avant de reprendre :

- Donne-lui le contrôle à Elle, toi t'es vraiment pas drôle !

- Pas drôle ? Mais on n'est pas ici pour s'amuser à ce que je sache !

- Ha bon ? Ben pourquoi faire alors ?

« Marjorie » leva les yeux au ciel, avant de souffler simplement :

- Foutus Gryffondors psychotiques ! Non mais j'vous jure… quand je pense que ma sœur, ma cousine et d'ailleurs TOUTE ma famille est tarée… Snif'… moi je ne veux même pas venir au monde !

- Ooooooh ! Pauv' pitit cousin chéri ! Souffla « Emilie » avec une moue enfantine. T'a vraiment pas de chance !

- Pas de chance, maugréa « Marjorie »… Pas de chance… Non, mais on aura tout vu ! D'abord je dois empêcher nos mères d'aller se suicider, et maintenant je me retrouve coincé ici avec deux folles qui rendent crétins ou inconscients tous ceux qui pourraient nous aider à nous sortir de ce guêpier… Merlin, pitié, aide moi… Je ne suis pas encore né, je ne devrais pas à avoir à gérer Ca moi !

BANG !

- Ouuuuups' ! Rit « Emilie » alors que « Marjorie » levait les yeux au ciel.

Derrière eux, sur le pas de la porte, Sirius et Severus venaient de tomber dans les pommes à leur tour, alors que, conscientes, les jumelles Malefoy, Jane et Alice Cullen regardaient les deux filles comme si des cornes leurs avaient poussées.

« Emilie » fit un grand sourire, mais face au regard noir de sa cousine, elle soupira fortement et claqua simplement des doigts… libérant ses compagnons de l'état enfantin dans lequel elle les avait plongés.

- Je vais chercher oncle Harry… souffla aussitôt Luna

- Et moi les autres… Appuya Alexia.

Dans une fumée blanche, les deux Fées disparurent au plus vite, incapables de faire face sérieusement aux pensées de leurs compagnons :

- _Non mais qu'est ce que je fais grimpé sur l'armoire, moi ?... _

- _Tiens, pourquoi Sev et Siri sont inconscients ? Oh, et Edward et Emmett aussi d'ailleurs ? Zut… j'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé un truc là… _

- _Aiiiiiie ! Mais ça fait mal, c'est quoi ce truc dure qui me… Ha c'est ça ! Non mais y'a pas idée de s'assoir sur un robinet quand même… _

- _Ou est ma chemise ? J'avais une chemise tout à l'heure, non ? _

- _A qui elle est cette chemise ? Elle sent vachement bon en tout cas… Hooooo Merlin, qu'est ce que je fais avec Sa chemise sur le dos ?_

- _Tout le monde plane à dix miles, c'est quoi ce bordel ?_

- _Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je fais dans ce placard ? … Heuuuuu… bon, je me rhabille et je sors ! _

Dérangés par le brouhaha résonnant dans leur têtes, Edward et Tomas revinrent à eux une seconde… pour retomber aussitôt dans les pommes, alors que « Marjorie » (la version féminine a reprit le dessus… la masculine est sérieusement entrain de remettre en cause son envie de venir au monde) et « Emilie » leur faisaient de grand signe de la main, un sourire stupide accroché au visage.

Deux âmes farceuses, quatre hommes inconscients et une bande d'ahuris… voilà donc ce que découvrit Albus en réintégrant son tableau.

- _Parfait !_ Se dit-il alors. _Je suis revenu juste au bon moment pour assister au spectacle !... Hum, il faudra toutefois que je pense à me carapater avant qu'ils m'accusent d'y être Encore pour quelque chose ! Haha ! Cette fois, j'y suis pour rien du tout, moi ! _

* * *

Et voilà pour cette fois ! Comment ca je vous laisse Encore sur votre fin (ou faim, comme vous voulez !) ?

Mais je ne vous laisse pas sans rien… voici un petit défi : **serez vous capable de trouver à qui appartiennent les sept phrases pensées de la fin du chapitre ?**

J'offre à celui qui les trouve toutes un OS sur le thème, paring et rating de son choix (et il l'aura bien mérité lol !). Pour rappel, voici les personnages concernés (dans l'ordre alphabétique, histoire de ne pas vous aider d'avantage… y'a des indices quand même !) :

Alice Weasley - Angie - Carlisle - Emmett - Esmé - Jasper - Teddy

J'attends vos propositions ! Et je veuuuuuuuux des reviews ! Je me répète, mais 6 pour plus de 80 lecteurs ce n'est pas cool ! N'oubliez pas que c'est tout ce qu'on retire de ces fics…

A bientôt :D

Haley


	33. Conseil de famille

Hello ! Et non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Après de longs mois sans nouvelles (je suis désoooooolée, vraiment !), voici un nouveau chapitre pour cette histoire… J'espère n'avoir pas perdu le peu de lecteur que j'avais sur cette fic !

Vous ne m'en voudrez pas de ne pas répondre aux dernières reviews mais c'est un peu loin maintenant ! :D En tout cas, Lul c'est pour toi que je poste sur mes deux fics aujourd'hui ! Pour me faire (un peu) pardonner mon absence, et surtout te remercier de ne pas m'oublier !

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture,

Haley :D

* * *

**33 – Conseil de famille**

A l'abri dans son cadre, Albus Dumbledore ne pouvait cesser de rire face à la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Edward, Tomas, Severus et Sirius gisaient inconscients au sol, alors qu'Alice Cullen et Jane tentaient de les réveiller doucement. Quand aux autres (à savoir Esmé, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Teddy, Angie et Alice Weasley), avaient un air complètement ahuris collé au visage, se demandant encore ce qui avait bien pu se passer pendant les dernières minutes. Et, si tous étaient persuadés qu'Emilie et Marjorie avaient la réponse, les deux filles ne faisaient que rire en les regardant tous, rendant l'atmosphère encore plus étrange pour eux, et plus drôle encore pour Albus !

- Mais que s'est-il passé ? Souffla Carlisle.

Un silence, entrecoupé des éclats de rire des deux filles et d'un tableau, lui répondit. Dans quoi étaient-ils encore tombés ?

xxx

Arrivée devant le manoir Potter, Luna ne put empêcher un rire de franchir ses lèvres. Elle ne comprenait pas réellement tout ce qui venait de se passer et, surtout, l'horrible souvenir de sa dernière version ne parvenait pas à quitter son esprit, mais elle ne pouvait que rire à cet instant en repensant aux pensées de ses compagnons.

La jeune fille ne savait vraiment pas ce qui avait bien pu se produire avec Emilie et Marjorie, mais son instinct lui disait de demander l'aide d'Harry. Mais quand elle entra enfin dans le salon de son oncle, elle se figea et, cette fois, éclata réellement de rire face aux pensées qui la submergèrent.

Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Drago étaient tous les quatre penchés sur le corps inconscient d'Harry, se demandant tous pourquoi le sorcier était dans cet état.

Visiblement, ils avaient été touchés par le même sort que ceux restés à Forks, et leurs airs ahuris, ainsi que leurs pensées confuses, étaient vraiment la goutte d'eau pour les nerfs de Luna. Mais elle dut pourtant se calmer assez rapidement, quand les adultes (hormis Harry, bien sur) se précipitèrent vers elle.

- Luna ! S'exclama Drago. Merlin, comment vas-tu ma chérie ?

La grimace de son père rappela à la jeune fille combien ses dernières visions devaient se lire sur son visage, mais elle se força à sourire avant de lui répondre :

- Ca va papa. Ca va aller…

Drago fronça les sourcils, mais sa fille ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, reprenant aussitôt :

- On doit tous aller à Forks, tout de suite… Il s'est passé quelque chose de, hum… bizarre…

- Bizarre ? Intervint Hermione. Bizarre comme le fait d'oublier ce qu'on a bien pu faire ces dernières minutes ?

- Heu, oui, entre autre… répondit Luna en grimaçant.

Les adultes échangèrent des regards aussi inquiets qu'interrogateurs, mais c'est encore une fois Luna qui prit la parole en demandant :

- Vous savez pourquoi Harry est inconscient ?

- Non, souffla Ginny. Je lui ai lancé un sort de diagnostic, et il semble juste être tombé dans les pommes brusquement, comme face à un sacré choc.

Luna soupira. Des chocs, ils allaient en avoir quand ils découvriraient l'état d'Emilie et de Marjorie, et franchement, elle aurait préféré que son oncle soit conscient et capable de comprendre la situation.

Elle soupira une fois de plus, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, mais elle se rapprocha finalement d'Harry et lança :

- Je m'occupe de lui, on se retrouve dans le salon à Forks.

Et avant que l'un d'entre eux n'ait eu le temps de répondre, Luna se téléporta, emmenant avec elle le corps de son oncle.

Les quatre adultes se regardèrent un instant, perplexes et encore légèrement confus, mais Drago haussa finalement les épaules et souffla seulement :

- Allons les rejoindre, j'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos surprises…

Les trois autres, visiblement du même avis, se contentèrent de soupirer avant de transplaner à la suite du sorcier blond.

xxx

Contrairement à sa jumelle, Alexia ne parvenait pas à rire des pensées de ses compagnons. Seul un immense sentiment de soulagement l'atteignait pour le moment, alors qu'elle était persuadée qu'ils venaient de frôler le pire. Elle n'était pas vraiment certaine de Qui avait empêché Lee et Joe de foncer chez les Volturis, mais une seule chose était sure : sa sœur et sa cousine n'auraient pas survécues au voyage.

Un frisson parcouru l'échine de la jeune fille, alors que des images de la vision lui revenaient soudain à l'esprit, mais elle ne se laissa pas submerger, et entra sans plus attendre dans la maison familiale des Lupin. Pourtant, arrivée dans le salon, elle ne put que se figer, alors que tout le monde s'afférait autour de Cédric, étendu au sol.

- Alexia ? S'exclama Dora. Par Merlin que s'est-il passé ?

Alors que tout le monde se tournait soudain vers elle, Alexia comprit à leurs visages surpris et inquiets, que ses dernières visions devaient avoir laissées des traces sur son propre visage. Elle soupira doucement, mais se contenta de répondre par une autre question :

- Pourquoi Cédric est-il par terre ?

Les adultes présents auraient bien préférés savoir pourquoi Elle avait cette tête, mais Melissa fut la plus rapide à répondre :

- On était juste entrain de jouer au Poker, et d'un coup il s'est figé puis il est tombé dans les pommes !

Alexia fronça les sourcils mais ne fit pas de commentaires, alors que tous la regardaient avec une inquiétude croissante au fond des yeux. Dora, Maya, Ellie et Remus la dévisageaient en silence, tentant de trouver les réponses dans son regard voilé par la peine, alors que les enfants (Lily, Melissa, James et Hugo), eux, entouraient Cédric avec des mines inquiètes.

La jeune blonde n'avait pas les réponses à leurs interrogations, mais elle tenta de se recomposer un visage serein avant de finalement reprendre la parole :

- Il s'est passé de drôles de choses à Forks, et je crois que nous devrions tous nous y rendre…

- De drôles de choses ? Demanda Remus en haussant un sourcil.

- Hum, oui… Mais c'est compliqué, et je n'ai pas tout compris ! Avoua Alexia. Luna est partie chercher les autres, alors on devrait juste y aller… histoire de comprendre.

Elle avait dit la fin de sa phrase d'avantage pour elle même que pour les autres, qui n'avaient même pas idée de ce qu'ils allaient découvrir à Forks. D'ailleurs, tous la regardaient avec des airs perplexes, mais elle haussa les épaules et, finalement, tous la suivirent à Forks.

xxx

Le groupe de Luna et celui d'Alexia étaient arrivés avec seulement quelques secondes de décalage, et il régnait à présent un énorme brouhaha dans le salon de la grande maison de Forks. Mais Marjorie se racla soudain la gorge, attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur elle, avant de se tourner vers Emilie :

- Réveille ceux qui sont inconscients.

- Puff', maugréa Lee. T'a encore repris sa place ! Je parie que ca va devenir mortellement sérieux maintenant !...

Une moue boudeuse sur le visage, Emilie se contenta de faire un geste de la main avant de s'affaler sur une chaise et de croiser les bras sur son torse. Doucement, Edward, Tomas, Severus, Sirius, Harry et Cédric, revinrent à eux en papillonnant des yeux, et Harry, se redressant aussitôt, demanda en fronçant les sourcils :

- Joe, que se passe-t-il ici et pourquoi j'ai l'étrange souvenir d'une conversation avec tes jumeaux dans ma pauvre tête ?

L'hôte actuel de Marjorie eut la décence de rougir, alors que le rire d'Emilie raisonnait derrière elle, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'elle répondait :

- Je vous ai tous réunis justement pour vous expliquer tout ça, mais je crois que vous devriez vous asseoir.

Les jumelles, Jane et Alice Cullen semblaient du même avis, et elles furent les premières à s'installer autour de la table, entrainant tout le monde derrière elles. Alors, prenant une grande inspiration, l'hôte de Marjorie se lança :

- Il faut que vous sachiez que les explications de Jane sur sa vie ont déclenchées de nombreuses visions pour les jumelles, qu'Emilie a toutes interceptées pour protéger l'esprit de ses sœurs. Mais, à cause du trop grand nombre d'horreur qu'elle a vu, la tueuse de vampire a pris le contrôle d'Emilie. Et, je ne sais pas trop comment, ma sœur à réussi à prendre le contrôle du corps de notre mère, Marjorie.

Seule Angie n'hoqueta pas de surprise, mais « Marjorie » continua son discourt sans s'attarder sur les airs stupéfaits qui la fixaient :

- Ma sœur est une tueuse de vampire elle aussi et, ensemble, les deux tueuses avaient l'intention d'aller tuer les Volturis, sur le champ. J'ignore encore une fois comment, mais je suis parvenu à envoyer une vision à ma mère, et je sais que Emilie, les jumelles, Jane et Alice l'on partagée.

Alors que les filles acquiesçaient en silence, les autres étaient littéralement bouche bée, et l'hôte de Joe continua sur un ton un peu plus ennuyé :

- Et, je ne sais pas comment ou pourquoi, mais notre…hum… intervention a visiblement causé le chaos dans la tête de Marjorie et d'Emilie…

Personne ne pouvait parler, trop stupéfait par les paroles de « Marjorie ». Enfin personne sauf Angie… Le côté Dumbledore de la blonde n'avait pas mis longtemps pour refaire surface, et c'est avec un large sourire (qui acheva de traumatiser ses compagnons), qu'elle intervint :

- Donc, si j'ai bien tout compris, suite au partage de la vision, la fille d'Emilie a pris le contrôle de son corps et, ta jumelle et toi, vous partageaient le corps de Joe… c'est bien ça ?

- Heu, oui… répondit l'hôte de Marjorie en rougissant.

- Et tu es un garçon, intervint soudain Harry, un air des plus étranges au visage.

L'hôte de Marjorie eut la décence de rougir une fois de plus, face au sous-entendu de son grand père avant de répondre :

- Hum, oui, je suis un garçon… et je suis vraiment désolé d'être entré dans ta tête tout à l'heure…

Et alors que l'air stupéfait des autres passait carrément à l'expression du poisson hors de l'eau, il ajouta en regardant Cédric :

- Désolé d'être entré dans la tienne aussi…

Le jeune brun ne put que sourire (rassuré de ne pas être dingue), alors que, face à l'incompréhension visible des autres, le fils de Marjorie s'expliqua :

- Je pense que seul Harry est capable de nous aider à retourner à notre place… et, tout à l'heure, alors que ma chère cousine s'amusait à infantiliser vos compagnons, j'ai tenté de t'appeler à l'aide, ainsi que Cédric mais…

Il se coupa soudain, et alors que les autres le voyaient clairement grimacer, les cheveux roux de Marjorie virèrent au rouge et deux canines s'installèrent sur sa lèvre inférieure, avant que la voix de la vampire ne se remette en marche, avec un ton beaucoup moins sérieux :

- Mais vous êtes tombés comme des mouches ! C'est étrange, parce que vous semblez avoir l'habitude des trucs bizarres dans cette famille, mais vous tombez dans les pommes plus vite que votre ombre !

WOW ! C'était bien le seul mot qui passait dans les esprits à cet instant. Nul n'avait besoin de mots pour comprendre qu'ils étaient à présent devant la fille de Marjorie, et non plus son fils, et le rire tout sauf discret d'Emilie n'eut pas réellement tendance à les rassurer. De toute façon, elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre, et continua sans attendre :

- Le hic, selon mon cher frère, est que nous avons tendance à … hum, disons déglinguer légèrement les pouvoirs de nos mères…

Alors que tous hoquetaient de stupeur dans un bel ensemble, les yeux et les cheveux de Marjorie reprirent leurs teintes naturelles, et sa voix se fit une nouvelle fois sérieuse :

- Déglinguer n'est pas le mot ! Enfin, pour notre cousine, si peut-être, mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cherché à vous faire comprendre.

Emilie leva les yeux au ciel, mais n'intervint pas pour autant, se contentant de s'examiner les ongles en laissant son cousin poursuivre son discourt barbant :

- Pour faire court, reprit-il, nous avons pris le contrôle de leurs esprits, mais nos magies ont comme fusionnées avec les leurs… Ce qui explique pourquoi ma chère cousine est parvenue à faire danser le tango à Carlisle, et qu'elle a envoyé les filles à Severus et Sirius quand elles étaient coincées dans la vision.

- Danser le tango ? Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer le médecin.

- Ouaip' ! Intervint l'hôte d'Emilie. Même que tu danses vachement bien, grand-père !

Alors qu'Angie et Esmé ne pouvaient retenir un rire à la réplique, Drago leva les yeux au ciel (par Merlin, cet énergumène était aussi Sa petite fille !) avant de relever le sujet qui lui semblait bien plus important à cet instant :

- Tu viens de dire qu'elles étaient bloquées dans la vision ? Demanda-t-il alors à l'hôte de Marjorie.

La moue gênée qui apparue sur son visage en disait bien plus sur sa culpabilité que tout ce que pouvait ressentir les empathes à cet instant, et c'est Alexia qui intervint sans pouvoir s'en empêcher :

- Si tu n'avais pas envoyé cette vision, Marjorie et Emilie seraient mortes à l'heure qu'il est. Alors, bien que j'admette que je me passerais volontiers des images qui hantent ma tête, tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir.

L'hôte de Marjorie adressa un sourire reconnaissant à Alexia, mais la tension était comme remontée en une seconde à l'évocation de cette vision, et Harry demanda sur un ton inquiet :

- Que montrait cette vision exactement ? Pourquoi les filles l'ont-elles partagée, et enfin comment ont-elles pu y rester bloquées ?

Cette fois, l'hôte de Marjorie grimaça largement (faisant rire les plus jeunes), mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Se levant avec une grâce étrange, l'hôte d'Emilie vint se placer près de Marjorie et prit la parole avec un ton sérieux qui fit frémir tout le monde :

- La vision a montré la mort de nos mères. Les Volturis sont près à vous recevoir si jamais vous tentez de vous en prendre à eux et, dans cette vision, nos mères finissaient sur un bucher.

Un silence lourd d'inquiétude et d'images cauchemardesques s'était installé au milieu de cette famille si étrange. Les plus jeunes des enfants avaient trouvés refuge dans les bras de leurs parents, se demandant soudain si leurs futurs seraient aussi tragiques que leurs passés. Les autres ne savaient pas quoi penser de tout ça, et trop de questions tournaient dans leurs esprits. Comment des fœtus pouvaient-ils prendre le contrôle de leurs mères ? Pourquoi les filles s'étaient-elles retrouvées bloquées dans la vision ? Comment allaient-ils faire face aux Volturis ? Ou encore, comment faire revenir Marjorie et Emilie ?

Trop de question, et bien trop peu de réponses. Voilà quelle était la situation pour la majorité d'entre eux. Et, comme si elle lisait aisément en chacune des personnes présentes, l'hôte d'Emilie reprit son discourt :

- Nous sommes des âmes à l'état pur, et c'est pour ça que les pouvoirs de nos mères vous touchent à ce point. La vision que mon cousin à envoyé était si puissante qu'elle a touché tous les empathes, ainsi qu'Alice, puisqu'elle entrevoie le futur des personnes à l'instant même où ils l'envisagent.

L'hôte d'Emilie se tourna doucement vers la vampire avant de reprendre :

- C'est sans doute toi qui l'a ressenti avec le plus de puissance, Alice, et je pense que c'est toi qui as déclenché les larmes de sang.

- Les larmes de sang ? Intervint Angie en fronçant les sourcils.

Alice Cullen acquiesça d'abord en silence, son regard encré dans les pupilles rouges du corps d'Emilie, avant de répondre d'une voix roque :

- On a toute pleuré des larmes de sang pendant qu'on subissait la vision…

- Merlin, souffla Angie en échangeant un regard avec son jumeau. Les larmes sacrées… C'est…stupéfiant !

- Stupéfiant ? Répétèrent en chœur quasiment tous les adultes présents.

Angie se ratatina quelque peu sur sa chaise face à l'air mauvais des autres (et surtout de son époux et de son frère), mais elle se reprit assez vite pour répondre :

- Oui, c'est bien le mot. Stupéfiant.

- Mais… tenta Drago.

- Pas de mais, coupa Angie. Les larmes sacrées sont sans doute la forme de magie la plus ancienne et la plus inconnue qui soit ! Nul n'a jamais réussi à trouver ce qui pouvait bien les déclencher, mais une chose est sure : elles représentent l'amour éternel et sans limite, et elles permettent de protéger les âmes de toutes intrusions.

- Tu veux dire que… commença Harry.

- Que toutes les personnes qui ont partagé la vision seraient mortes si Alice n'avait pas pleuré et fait pleurer les autres, coupa l'hôte d'Emilie avec un ton des plus froid.

Cette fois, un silence glacial avait pris place dans le salon. Il n'y avait pas besoin de d'avantage de mots pour comprendre que tout aurait pu tourner au massacre, dans tous les sens du terme. Emilie et Marjorie étaient déjà très puissantes, mais ajoutées à cela la magie brute de leurs progénitures mi vampirique, mi sorcière, il n'était pas vraiment étonnant qu'ils aient frisés la catastrophe.

Et, à cet instant, tous étaient bien conscients qu'il était urgent de remettre les choses en place. Les enfants des cousines devaient reprendre leurs places au plus vite, mais une question les hantaient tous : comment s'y prendre ?

xxx

Le silence était toujours à couper au couteau dans le salon, alors que tous réfléchissaient aux paroles de l'hôte d'Emilie. Seul Edward était conscient que ce calme n'était qu'une façade, et que tous les esprits étaient en ébullition face à toutes les informations qu'ils avaient eues ces dernières heures.

Et, soudain, Edward ne put s'empêcher de sursauter alors qu'Harry se frappait le font, maugréant mentalement contre sa lenteur de raisonnement, et que le sorcier lançait aussitôt :

- Je sais comment récupérer Lee et Joe…

- Comment ? Coupa aussitôt Drago.

Et alors que les corps d'Emilie et Marjorie se mettaient clairement à grimacer, Harry répondit simplement :

- En rentrant dans leurs esprits…

Ah ben oui, simplement… pensa Edward avant de soupirer largement. Quelque chose lui disait qu'ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines. Et le soudain déclanchement de l'alarme du domaine ne le rassura pas du tout !

* * *

Et voilà pour cette fois ! Je sais, je vous laisse encore en plan, mais j'ai déjà la suite en tête, alors je vous dis à bientôt !

Bises :D

Haley


	34. Retour à la normale… ou presque !

Salut ! Et oui, me revoilà ! Je vous souhaite déjà une très bonne année 2013, et pleins de bonheur !

Désolée d'avoir été aussi longue à poster… j'ai acheté une maison, et vraiment pas eu la tête à écrire, mais me revoici avec de nouveaux chapitres.

Je ne vous ferais pas des RAR si vieilles, mais je vous remercie de continuer à me suivre malgré le délai entre deux chapitres.

Vous n'êtes vraiment pas nombreux à laisser des reviews sur cette histoire, mais Lul et Mimi72, c'est pour vous que je poste aussi ici ce soir. Merci de me suivre ! Merci aussi à katiedu946 Biebie16 et Julianna pour leur reviews.

Un petit rappel avant de vous laisser avec le chapitre…

_Angie/Drago Malefoy : Emilie (17 ans), Luna et Alexia (15 ans)_

_Ginny/Harry Potter : Marjorie (17 ans) et Cédric (14 ans)_

_Hermione/Ron Weasley : Alice (17 ans) et Hugo (15 ans)_

_Dora/Remus Lupin : Teddy (17 ans) et Lily (14 ans)_

_Maya/Sirius Black : James (14 ans)_

_Ellie/Severus Rogue : Melissa (14 ans)_

Bonne lecture !

Haley

* * *

**34 – Retour à la normale… ou presque ! **

Le déclanchement de l'alarme du domaine fit sursauter tout le monde, mais il ne fallu que quelques secondes aux empathes pour comprendre que l'intrusion n'était pas négative. Et, poussés par la curiosité, tous se précipitèrent dehors, pour se figer aussitôt.

Au milieu de la pelouse, à quelques mètres d'eux, se dressait une petite créature toute blanche que tous prirent pour un jeune loup, mais seule Angie avait raison alors qu'elle soufflait :

- Un Fenrir…

Seuls les sorciers comprenaient ce qu'elle voulait dire, et la majorité des vampires murmurèrent en chœur :

- Un quoi ?

La crainte des vampires devant la créature qui leur faisait face fit sourire Angelina avant qu'elle ne leur explique simplement, sans chuchoter :

- C'est un Fenrir, une sorte de loup magique avec de très grands pouvoirs psychiques. Les légendes disent qu'ils sont les gardiens de la magie blanche, au même titre que les Fées.

Les vampires commençaient à comprendre pourquoi les sorciers semblaient si stupéfaits, et Drago les éclaira un peu plus en appuyant les explications de sa femme :

- Il est très rare qu'ils se montrent aux humains, et ils ne le font que s'ils ont une très bonne raison.

- Elle est là pour nous aider, reprit Angie en souriant.

La plupart de ses compagnons ne comprirent pas ses paroles, mais deux visages se mirent soudain à bouder, et c'est la voix d'Emilie que tous entendirent maugréer :

- Puf', ce n'est pas drôle… on va reprendre notre place.

Une seconde, une Marjorie aux cheveux rouge acquiesça en grimaçant aussi mais, la seconde d'après, elle redevenait rousse et levait les yeux au ciel avant de répondre :

- Nous n'avons rien à faire ici ! Alors il est bien temps de remettre les choses en place !

Seul un grognement lui répondit, alors que les autres les regardaient avec des airs mi-émus, mi-exaspérés. Et ils étaient tous d'accord sur un point : les enfants de Marjorie et Emilie devaient rendre leurs consciences à leurs mères, avant qu'une réelle catastrophe ne se déclenche !

En attendant, seule Angie n'avait dévié son regard de la jeune Fenrir, et elle attira à nouveau l'attention de tous ses compagnons quand elle avança doucement vers la créature. Mais alors que Carlisle semblait inquiet, Drago souffla seulement en souriant :

- Elle mieux que quiconque peut comprendre un Fenrir… c'était sa forme animagus…

« Quand elle avait encore ses pouvoirs », pensa-t-il sans avoir besoin de le dire. Ce sujet était encore douloureux, car tous étaient bien conscients qu'Angie avait perdu une partie d'elle bien plus grande qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Mais alors qu'il voyait sa femme s'agenouiller doucement et caresser avec tendresse la créature magique, il eut encore plus mal au cœur, malgré le sourire époustouflant qu'elle avait au visage.

Mais nul ne pouvait imaginer ce qui se passait entre Angélina et le Fenrir. Même les télépathes et les empathes n'entendaient et ne sentaient rien du tout… et pourtant.

xxx

Dès qu'elle avait aperçu le Fenrhir, Angélina avait senti grandir en elle une force qu'elle croyait perdue à tout jamais. Au début, elle n'avait osé y croire. Mais alors qu'elle sentait cette force crépiter au bout de ses doigts, elle profita de l'inattention de ses compagnons pour avancer doucement vers Elle.

Comment savait-elle que la créature était une toute jeune femelle ? Elle l'ignorait. Mais elle avait appris à se fier à son instinct, et jamais encore il ne lui avait fait défaut. Alors elle avançait doucement, avec la même sérénité que lorsqu'elle se promenait des heures sous sa forme animagus.

Ce fut encore son instinct qui la poussa à s'agenouiller au côté de la jeune Fenrir et à passer sa main sur la douce encolure, avec une joie et une dévotion qu'aucun de ses compagnons ne pouvaient rater sur son visage. Mais aucun ne put toutefois comprendre pourquoi ses yeux s'écarquillaient une seconde, avant que son sourire ne soit encore plus grand.

- _Bonjour Angelina, Mère Fée, grande gardienne du savoir et de la magie pure_.

La voix douce du Fenrir raisonnait dans l'esprit d'Angélina, et son regard se voilà une seconde à ces paroles, avant qu'elle ne pense simplement :

- _Je ne suis plus cela. Aujourd'hui je suis juste une moldue_.

Le Fenrir se frotta doucement sur la main toujours à sa portée d'Angie, avant de la regarder fixement de ses magnifiques yeux gris et de lui répondre mentalement :

- _Que tu n'ais plus de pouvoir ne t'ôte pas ta valeur, grande gardienne. Ton savoir est immense, et tu n'as nul besoin de magie pour être la Mère Fée_.

Angelina allait répliquer, le cœur serré, que si, sans sa magie tout changeait, mais la créature magique ne lui en laissa pas le temps et continua sur un ton plus doux encore :

- _Mais je comprends ce que tu ressens, et je suis là pour cela_.

- _Que veux-tu dire ?_ Demanda Angelina.

Angelina reconnu sans mal un sourire aux babines retroussées de la créature, et elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Tant de fois, alors qu'elle était sous sa forme animagus, Drago lui avait dit qu'elle était vraiment ridicule quand elle souriait, et aujourd'hui elle ne pouvait qu'avouer que c'était vrai.

- _Et bien au moins du as conservé ton humour, Mère Fée !_ Intervint soudain la jeune créature, en sortant Angelina de ses pensées.

Rougissant une seconde, Angie se reprit très vite avant de demander, d'un ton qui laissait largement deviner son excitation :

- _Les légendes disent vrai, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu as exactement les mêmes pouvoirs qu'une Fée ? … Ces pouvoirs que je n'ai plus ? … _

La petite créature se frotta une fois de plus sur la main d'Angelina, la détendant sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Et soudain, comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles, l'ancienne Fée ne put que sourire alors qu'elle entendait simplement :

- _Oui, j'ai tous les pouvoirs d'une Fée, Mère Fée_.

Si Angelina ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à la créature, et ne put cependant se retenir de répondre :

- _Je ne suis pas la Mère Fée_…

Le Fenrir allait répliquer, mais Angelina reprit aussitôt en fronçant les sourcils :

- _Je ne t'ai même pas demandé ton nom ! _

Cette fois, c'est un rire qu'Angelina reconnu dans le drôle de grognement que poussa la petite créature et, un peu plus loin, Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi, tout en ne cessant pas de rassurer les vampires sur la présence du Fenrir.

Mais alors qu'Angelina luttait pour ne pas rire elle aussi, la petite voix raisonnant dans sa tête lui répondit sur un ton rieur :

- _Mon nom est Illy, Mère Fée. Je suis la dernière née du seigneur des Fenrirs. Nous vous observons depuis que tu as développé tes pouvoirs, et redonné vie à la sainte caste des Fées humaines. Et, aujourd'hui, le grand conseil protecteur de la magie blanche a décidé de m'envoyer vers toi. Je suis le Fenrir qui te ressemble le plus, et j'ai été choisie pour devenir ton familier._

Angelina resta bouche bée quelques secondes devant le discourt qui résonnait dans son esprit. Son familier ? C'était totalement inconcevable pour Angelina, alors qu'elle était à présent dépourvue de tous pouvoirs. Pourtant, elle ressentait tant de choses en elle à la proximité de cette créature, qu'elle ne pouvait douter de ses paroles. D'ailleurs, elle ne le souhaitait pas du tout.

Sa magie lui manquait tellement, plus qu'elle ne l'avait avoué à quiconque, mais elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de demander :

- _Comment peux-tu devenir mon familier alors que… _

- _Pourquoi poses-tu la question alors que tu connais déjà la réponse ?_ Coupa Illy.

Angelina sursauta, et la jeune Fenrir ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester, en continuant d'envahir sa tête :

- _Tu sens ton ancienne magie de Fée réagir à mon contact et, au fond de toi, tu en connais déjà la raison. Un demi-chasseur de vampire est sans doute capable d'ôter les pouvoirs d'un sorcier, mais il ne saurait détruire une Fée. Ton problème est simplement que tes pouvoirs de Fée ont besoin d'un catalyseur. Et me voici ici pour cela._

Angelina ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela, et son cœur ne parvenait pas à reprendre un rythme normal alors que son instinct lui hurlait de se laisser entrainer par la magie d'Illy, qui devenait peu à peu étouffante.

xxx

Les compagnons d'Angelina assistaient, impuissants, à l'échange silencieux entre elle et la petite créature blanche. Et si, à la silhouette tremblante d'Angélina, ils savaient qu'il se passait soudain quelque chose d'anormal, ils ne pouvaient absolument rien faire. Une barrière magique d'une puissance bien supérieure à celle d'Harry entourait Angélina et le Fenrir, et aucun des sorts que les autres avaient tentés de lancer n'avaient eu le moindre effet, si bien que Drago ne tenait plus en place.

- Par Merlin, Harry, que se passe-t-il ?! S'exclama-t-il.

- Je l'ignore, avoua le brun. Mais je sais qu'un Fenrir ne peut pas avoir de mauvaises intentions envers une ancienne fée …

- Mais… tenta Drago.

- Il a raison, grand-père, coupa celle qui avait pris possession du corps d'Emilie. Aie confiance en l'ancienne magie, ce Fenrir est là pour une bonne raison.

Le ton sérieux de la jeune fille était à cent lieues de l'attitude désinvolte et puérile qu'elle avait eu jusque là, et ses paroles soulagèrent quelque peu Drago. Mais ce fut réellement Luna qui calma son père, en disant :

- Elle dit vrai, papa, et ce qui est entrain d'arriver à maman est loin d'être négatif… regarde !

Le cœur de Drago fit un bon dans sa poitrine quand il se tourna à nouveau vers sa femme… et qu'il découvrit les deux magnifiques ailes blanches qui flottaient dans son dos…

xxx

Alors qu'elle sentait la magie pure de la jeune Fenrir l'envahir dans chacune des parties de son être, Angélina entendit soudain sa frêle voix résonner dans son esprit :

- _Ne prends pas peur, mère-fée, ma magie est entrain de restaurer tes pouvoirs de fée blanche. Ne lutte pas contre elle, laisse sa faire son chemin et sens la prendre la place qui est sienne. _

Portée par la voix mélodieuse, Angélina obéit simplement et se laissa guider sans résister, ne se doutant pas réellement de ce qui était entrain de lui arriver.

xxx

Drago regardait. Il ne pouvait faire que cela.

Alors que sa femme n'en n'avait même pas encore conscience, il la voyait reprendre vie sous ses yeux. Et, plus encore que ce qu'il voyait, c'était ce qu'il ressentait qui lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Cette énergie à l'état pure, cette magie bienfaisante dont elle avait perdu le contrôle à cause de lui vingt ans plus tôt, alors que ses dons se réveillaient en elle pour la première fois.

Il était à présent persuadé que sa fille (et sa petite fille…) disait vrai, mais au delà du fait qu'il savait sa femme hors de danger, il avait aussi conscience que la fée blanche reprenait vie… mais pas la sorcière.

Luna et Alexia sentaient cela aussi, et bien que largement stupéfaites, elles savaient que cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Et c'est Alexia qui l'expliqua à voix haute :

- Le Fenrir est entrain de faire d'elle une Mère-Fée, un sage oublié de l'ancienne magie. D'après ce que disent les légendes, les Fenrirs ont le pouvoir de sauver les fées blanches mourantes en liant leur magie à celle de la fée. Mais ceci a un prix : la fée perd son côté sorcière pour ne garder que les pouvoirs des fées, et elle est liée au Fenrir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Le silence fut la seule réponse à ces paroles pendant quelques secondes, mais Drago s'exclama soudain :

- Elle n'est pas mourante là : Pourquoi cette créature la transforme-t-elle maintenant et pas quand Angie était en danger ?!

- Je ne sais pas, papa, commença Alexia.

- Mais c'est bien ce qui est entrain de se produire, continua Luna.

xxx

A présent, alors que la magie de Illy quittait doucement son être, Angélina mesurait la valeur du cadeau que venait de lui faire le Fenrir. Comme ses filles, elle connaissait les anciennes légendes, et elle était maintenant largement consciente de ce qu'Illy avait fait. Mais, l'émotion étant tellement forte, elle ne trouva qu'une unique chose à dire :

- Oh Merlin !

Elle entendit nettement le rire frais de la petite créature raisonner dans sa tête, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de demander, d'un ton aussi ému qu'inquiet :

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me faire ce cadeau maintenant ?

Cette fois, le Fenrir ne se mit pas à rire, et cela ne fit qu'augmenter l'inquiétude d'Angélina. Mais la petite créature immaculée se rapprocha de sa nouvelle maitresse, et se frotta doucement contre ses jambes avant de lui répondre en pensée :

- _N'ai pas peur, Mère-Fée, le monde de la magie n'est pas en réel péril. Cependant, l'avènement, et le pouvoir démesuré des quatre hybrides de ta famille, et surtout de leur future descendance, représente un danger… et les jumelles sont encore trop jeunes pour être à même de maintenir l'équilibre. _

- L'équilibre ? Demanda aussitôt Angélina sans comprendre.

Si elle avait été plus honnête avec elle même, elle se serait sans doute avoué qu'elle ne voulait pas comprendre. C'est pourquoi la réponse d'Illy ne la surprit pas réellement :

- _Bien qu'ils soient des défenseurs du bien les chasseurs de vampires sont des êtres guidés par la magie noire. Et bien que seule ta fille soit devenue un chasseur à part entière, Tomas est quand même un enfant créé à l'origine par une potion des plus noires. _

Angélina allait répliquer, mais Illy ne lui en laissa pas le temps, continuant aussitôt :

- _Je sais qu'il est tout sauf maléfique. Il a d'ailleurs bien plus des fées que des chasseurs aujourd'hui. Mais les mi-vampires, mi-sorciers que sont leurs compagnons, sont aussi des êtres de l'ombre. Et leurs futures progénitures promettent également ! _

La voix d'Illy était à présent nettement moqueuse, et Angélina ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, incitant ainsi Illy à ajouter :

- _Ils ne sont que des fœtus, et sont déjà presque plus puissants que leurs parents, comme tu as pu le constater par toi-même… _

Cette fois, Angélina ne put s'empêcher de tourner son regard vers les corps de Joe et Lee, qu'elle savait habités par leurs enfants. Illy avait raison, ces enfants promettaient bien des sueurs froides, mais elle avait quand même du mal à accepter que sa fille, sa nièce, et leur descendance, mettait en péril l'équilibre entre le bien et le mal qu'elle et Harry s'étaient donné tant de mal à préserver dix sept ans plus tôt.

Mais, la sortant de ses tristes pensées, Illy intervint d'une voix douce :

- _Tu ne dois pas le prendre ainsi, Mère-Fée. Ils n'en restent pas moins des protecteurs de la magie pure. _

- Mais de la magie noire, répondit Angélina automatiquement.

Illy ne répondit pas, se contentant de se frotter contre les jambes de sa maitresse une fois de plus. Elle ne pouvait démentir. Même si Tomas représentait d'avantage la magie neutre que la noire, Emilie, elle, était devenue un vrai chasseur, et il ne restait plus beaucoup de trace de la fée en elle. Et ensemble, les quatre hybrides représentaient le pouvoir sombre le plus puissant qu'il n'ait jamais existé.

Illy savait qu'Angélina était entrain de digérer cette information, et elle ne s'étonna pas de la question suivante :

- Faire de moi une Mère-Fée suffit-il réellement à rétablir l'équilibre ?!

- _Oui,_ répondit Illy sur un ton rieur. _Tu es bien plus puissante que tu ne l'as jamais réalisé, maitresse._

Angélina grimaça à ce nouveau surnom, mais Illy continua, l'air de rien :

- _Et n'oublie pas les jumelles et Harry dans cette équation… _

Cette fois, Angélina se remit à sourire, quelque peu rassurée. Mais elle hoqueta de stupeur quand Illy lança gaiement dans sa tête :

- _Assez parlé, maitresse, allons rendre leurs conscience à ta fille et ta nièce !_

xxx

La conversation entre Angélina et Illy avait duré une éternité au gout du reste de la famille qui était resté à quelque mètres d'elles. Et, malgré les paroles de Luna et Alexia, tous (même elles !) furent soulagées de les voir enfin revenir vers eux.

Enfin tous, sauf deux âmes squatteuses qui savaient qu'elles allaient devoir réintégrer leurs corps de fœtus pour encore huit mois (la troisième âme étant tout à fait d'accord avec ça !). Les corps d'Emilie et de Marjorie s'étaient en effet figés à l'approche de la nouvelle Mère-Fée et de son familier, et elles grimaçaient largement à la magie qui crépitait autour d'Angie et Illy.

Angélina le remarqua très vite, et si ce fut le cas de la majorité de ses compagnons, elle était pour le moment la seule à savoir pourquoi, alors que les paroles d'Illy prenaient soudain tout leur sens. Les deux chasseurs de vampire qu'étaient les futures filles de la famille semblaient gênées par la magie blanche pure d'Angie, et cela lui fit froid dans le dos. Mais, cachant son malaise, elle s'approcha de ses compagnons et regarda ses plus jeunes filles en disant sans préambule :

- Je suppose que vous avez compris ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Oui, répondit Luna.

- Mais on ignore pourquoi, continua Alexia.

Vu le silence qui les entouraient (malgré le nombre de personne présentes), Angélina se doutait que ses filles avaient expliqué la situation à tout le monde. Alors, encouragée par Illy, elle répondit simplement :

- L'équilibre entre le bien et le mal était menacé.

Un silence aussi stupéfait qu'inquiet régna quelques secondes après la réponse d'Angélina, et ce fut finalement Tomas qui parla le premier :

- C'est ma faute, n'est-ce pas ?

Si tout le monde se tourna aussitôt vers lui, le rendant plus mal à l'aise encore (il avait la famille au complet à ses côtés !), leur attention fut vite attirée par le petit Fenrir qui se dirigea vers Tomas en trottinant sous l'œil pétillant d'Angélina. Le jeune homme frissonna quand Illy se frotta contre ses jambes en, il l'aurait juré, ronronnant tel un chaton. Et il sursauta quand la voix fluette d'Illy s'éleva dans son esprit :

- _Ce n'est pas ta faute, jeune fée-chasseur. Aujourd'hui, le pouvoir de la magie noire s'est peut-être accru, mais ses gardiens sont des êtres infiniment bons. N'aie crainte, et profite seulement des dons que la vie t'a offert._

Si les paroles d'Illy raisonnaient en lui comme un apaisement largement bienvenue à cet instant, Tomas n'était absolument pas conscient que les paroles de la petite créature avaient aussi raisonnées dans l'esprit de tous les autres, sorciers comme vampires, les laissant tous largement stupéfaits (du moins encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà !).

Les plus jeunes, à cet instant, se rendirent alors compte que tout avait changé dans leur famille. Eux qui avaient toujours été bercés par la magie pure et ancienne magie blanche, voyaient à présent à quel point la magie noire avait fait sa place. Mais, étrangement, cela ne les gênaient pas, bien au contraire… tout avait toujours été un peu trop blanc à leur gout !

C'est peut-être pour cela que Melissa fut la première à prendre la parole, d'une voix rieuse qui fit, bien malgré eux, sourire la majorité des adultes :

- C'est cool ! Tout été bien trop lisse dans cette famille !

Et alors qu'elle voyait son père lever les yeux au ciel, elle ajouta en riant :

- Enfin sauf toi, papa !

Tomas remercia la jeune brune du regard, tout en lui envoyant un sourire ému qui exprimait toute sa gratitude. Et Severus ne put que lever une fois de plus les yeux au ciel, alors que sa fille rougissait (et que sa femme pouffait de rire !)

xxx

Melissa avait habilement réussi à adoucir l'atmosphère, et Angélina en avait profité pour entrainer tout le monde vers la maison. Elle sentait son mari et son frère impatients de lui poser un millier de question, mais elle avait pris un réel plaisir à leur envoyer une simple pensée en souriant :

- _Plus tard…_

Et s'ils avaient levé les yeux au ciel (tout en souriant), ils n'avaient pu qu'obéir, comme tout le monde, quand la Mère-Fée avait lancé d'une voix ferme :

- Installez-vous autour de la table.

D'un coup de baguette, Harry avait instinctivement agrandi la table, et fait apparaître suffisamment de chaises pour tout le monde. Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà vu, les Cullen (Edward mis à part) et Jane restèrent figés de stupeur une seconde (faisant sourire les autres), avant de prendre place eux aussi au milieu de cette famille de plus en plus étrange.

Angelina prit une seconde pour regarder ses compagnons, des étincelles typiquement Dumbledore au fond de ses yeux azur. Et s'ils étaient tous silencieux, il régnait dans leur esprit un brouhaha si puissant qu'Edward ne pouvait cessait de grimacer. Alors, cessant de les torturer, elle prit la parole en désignant son familier de la main, un sourire éblouissant accroché au visage :

- Je vous présente Illy, dernière née du Seigneur des Fenrirs. Elle a été envoyée par son peuple pour devenir mon familier, et ainsi faire de moi une Mère-Fée. Elle possède les mêmes pouvoirs que les Fées, et elle m'a rendu les miens il y a quelques minutes…

Elle fit une pause, cherchant ses mots, alors que les autres l'écoutaient avec attention, pas réellement surpris puisque Luna et Alexia en avaient compris une bonne partie. Mais, tous avaient déjà le sourire alors qu'ils voyaient Angélina rayonner. Et plus encore ses compagnons d'enfance, qui avaient l'incroyable impression de se retrouver en face de la Angélina de seize ans qui venait juste de recevoir ses pouvoirs de Fée blanche. Elle rayonnait. Oui, et le mot était faible alors que son sourire contaminait tout le monde, même les deux âmes squatteuses.

Mais alors qu'elle percevait sans mal les pensées et les sentiments de ses compagnons, elle se mit à sourire d'avantage encore et reprit son explication :

- Comme les jumelles ont du vous l'expliquer, je n'ai pas récupéré mes pouvoirs de sorcières, et c'est Illy qui sert de catalyseur à la magie de la Fée. Et le pourquoi de tout ceci était en effet le maintien de l'équilibre…

Elle ne laissa pas les idées noires de Tomas et Edward lui faire perdre le fil, et elle continua naturellement :

- Illy m'a dit qu'aujourd'hui la magie noire est aussi puissante que la blanche dans notre famille. Mais aussi que les jumelles étaient encore trop jeunes pour compenser le futur pouvoir de deux chasseurs de vampires supplémentaire, et d'un autre vampire-sorcier. Vous devez comprendre, comme j'ai réussi à le faire grâce aux paroles d'Illy, que ceci n'est pas grave. Tomas, bien que ta magie originelle soit la source de tout ce chamboulement, tu représentes aujourd'hui bien d'avantage le côté blanc que le noir, même si Illy aurait tendance à te placer en plein milieu…

Tomas ne put s'empêcher de sourire, rassuré par les paroles de la Mère Fée, que nul n'aurait pu remettre en cause. Et Angélina ne s'arrêta pas là :

- Edward, toi et les filles représentaient sans conteste aujourd'hui la magie noire ancestrale. Celle qui, en des temps bien lointain, cohabitait sans problème avec la magie blanche, et œuvraient pour la même cause : protéger les humains des dangers du monde.

Edward soupira pour la forme, mais vivre auprès d'Emilie lui avait bien fait comprendre de quelle côté de la magie ils se trouvaient tout les deux et, vu ce qu'il avait entraperçu aujourd'hui, la suite du discourt d'Angie ne le surprit absolument pas :

- Vos filles seront des chasseurs à part entières, cela ne fait aucun doute. Et bien que je soupçonne ton futur fils, Tomas, d'être d'avantage comme toi, l'équilibre était en effet menacé… Les jumelles et Harry ne faisaient pas le poids face à vous tous.

Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui grimaça pour la forme. Même s'il savait bien que sa sœur disait vrai, il était quand même difficile de digérer le fait que sa fille, et sa future petite fille, étaient des représentants de la magie noire ancestrale… Voldemort devait se bien se marrer d'où il était !

- _Voldemort n'avait pas de cœur, comparé à nos enfants. Je sais ce que tu ressens, Harry, mais oublie un instant ta peur et écoute une seconde ta magie. _

Harry avait cru que plus jamais il n'entendrait la voix mélodieuse et moralisatrice de sa sœur résonner dans son esprit, mais à cet instant elle déclencha quelque chose en lui, et il ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

- Par Merlin, l'ancienne magie est entrain de renaitre !

Son exclamation fit cesser toutes les conversations qui fusaient autour de la table, et seule Angie ne regardait pas Harry avec de gros yeux. Si bien que quand elle vit l'expression de tous ses compagnons, elle ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rire de bon cœur, achevant de les traumatiser.

- Désolée, dit-elle au bout d'un moment, c'est juste que vous faites une de ces têtes ! Ce n'est pas si étonnant après tout : il y a bien trop de créatures censées disparues dans cette pièce. Ni les Fées, ni les chasseurs de vampires ne devraient exister à cette époque. Alors il n'est pas vraiment étonnant que l'ancienne puissance de la magie se réveille. De toute façon, il ne sert à rien de vous inquiéter. Seules les créatures magiques antiques sentiront le changement. Les autres ont oubliés depuis bien trop longtemps que leur magie leur vient de mère nature, et non pas du privilège de leur naissance.

Le sang pur qu'était Drago grimaça à son tour (pour la forme). Comme la majorité des sorciers de son époque, il avait été élevé dans l'esprit que sa magie lui venait simplement de ses nobles ancêtres. Mais Angie avait raison, et l'existence des nés moldus en était la preuve formelle : la magie avait une existence propre, et elle était entrain de reprendre sa place d'antan. Alors, il n'était pas sur que sa femme ait raison sur toute la ligne… et ce fut la voix d'Hermione qui exprima ses pensées à voix haute :

- Es-tu sure de ce que tu dis, Angie ? Si l'ancienne magie renait, elle va sans doute reprendre ses droits et…

- Recommencer à décider qui mérite de recevoir le don de la magie ou pas, coupa Alice Weasley sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

La similitude des esprits de la mère et la fille aurait pu faire sourire tout le monde, mais leurs paroles semblaient bien trop sérieuses pour que l'ambiance ne retrouve sa légèreté. Mais ce fut soudain la voix fluette d'Illy que tous purent entendre raisonner dans leurs esprits, les faisant sursauter au début, et finalement sourire… :

- Ma maitresse a raison, vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter. Même aux temps ancestraux, la magie se transmettait à la descendance, alors les grandes familles de sang purs ne risquent pas de voir leurs enfants n'être que des cracmols… a moins bien sur qu'ils s'obstinent dans leurs alliances consanguines ! Il ne reste aujourd'hui que très peu de créatures capables de sentir le changement qui s'opère… et la majorité sont soit des créatures sacrées telles que les licornes ou les centaures, soit… présents dans cette pièce. Et il vous reviendra la charge de veiller sur la magie, et ses enfants… sans que le monde en soit réellement conscient.

Les paroles d'Illy raisonnaient dans l'esprit de chacun, les rassurants et les faisant sourire bien malgré eux car, pour la plupart des « créatures sacrées » présentes dans la pièce, leur destin avait toujours été de protéger le monde. Mais cette fois il y avait une différence, et de taille. Ils avaient à leur côté l'allié le plus puissant et loyal qui soit : la magie elle même. Angie, les jumelles, Harry, Edward et Tomas ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire largement, alors qu'ils avaient l'impression de sentir mère nature les saluer et leur promettre de veiller sur eux en retour. Mais ce fut soudain la voix de Marjorie qui ramena tout le monde à la réalité :

- Il est temps que nous reprenions notre place, car ce destin dont parle Illy est aussi celui de nos mères.

- Et le votre, répondit automatiquement Harry.

- Ouai, maugréa cette fois la voix d'Emilie. Mais ce que voulait dire mon cher cousin, c'est que nos mères commencent à s'impatienter sévère, et que franchement ca fait bizarre de se prendre un savon de sa mère quand on n'est même pas encore venu au monde…

Angie pouffa de rire, alors que les autres mirent quelques secondes à comprendre le sens des paroles de l'âme squatteuse. Et, une fois fait, ce fut Edward qui s'exclama le premier :

- Es-tu entrain d'insinuer que vous pouvez les entendre depuis le début ?!

- Non, p'pa ! Répondit-elle en grimaçant toujours. Pas au début, elles se sont réveillées quand Illy à fait de grand-mère une Mère Fée… mais vu ce que maman crie dans ma tête, elle est consciente de tout ce qui s'est passé… et je ne suis plus très pressée de venir au monde !

Elle sursauta aussitôt sa réplique lancée, signe qu'Emilie devait continuer d'hurler dans sa tête, et quand ils virent l'hôte de Marjorie se contenter d'acquiescer en grimaçant elle aussi, un éclat de rire quasi général éclata autour de la table (en fait, seuls Edward et Tomas ne pouvaient sourire, bien trop effrayés par leurs futurs enfants !).

Savoir qu'Emilie et Marjorie allaient bien (enfin, tout est relatif, bien sur…) achevait de les rassurer sur les révélations stupéfiantes de cette journée. Finalement, tout revenait à la normale… ou presque ! Mais dans leur famille, ils avaient l'habitude de ce genre de situation, et les Cullen s'étaient vite adaptés eux aussi. Seule Jane semblait encore avoir du mal à trouver sa place parmi ces personnes qu'elles trouvaient aussi étranges que merveilleuses, mais le bras puissant d'Emmett encadrant sa hanche lui faisait ressentir à elle aussi un peu de normalité.

Naturellement, alors qu'elle sentait tous ces sentiments affluer en elle, Angie se leva soudain de table et lança à son jumeau en souriant :

- Et si nous ramenions nos filles, maintenant, Harry ?

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui…

A bientôt, et pensez à ma reviews !

Haley Black


End file.
